


The Red Jester

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 203,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tredici carte, dall'Asso al Re di Cuori, tredici prove da affrontare per poter dimostrare di essere in grado di tenere fra le mani tutto il sapere dell'antica e nobile stirpe dei Rouges, potenti stregoni.<br/>Peccato che ad Alex non freghi un bel niente di tutto questo: lui è uno studente universitario, mica uno stregone, e farebbe bene anche a crederlo l'Assistente che gli hanno appioppato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Com'è che successe tutto

**Author's Note:**

> Storia originariamente pubblicata su fanworld.it e EFP fra giugno e settembre 2011.
> 
>   
> **NOTE INIZIALI:**  
>  Attescion plis, attescion plis!  
> La seguente storia prende ispirazione dal manga _Card Captor Sakura_ , che se non lo conoscete… [conoscevatelo](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Card_Captor_Sakura)!  
> Per essere più precisi, la cosa che ho scopiazzato è l’esistenza di carte che "prendono forma di uno spirito e fanno cose", diciamo, ma per il resto è tutto roba mia: che tipo di carte sono, come attaccano e perché attaccano, la trama e le varie dinamiche è tutta roba mia. In pratica ho preso l’idea e l’ho resa diversa. Se la cosa non ve gusta, la crocetta rossa per uscire si trova in alto alla vostra destra, e grazie, è stato un piacere!  
> Altrimenti, buona lettura!  
> 

 

  
**THE RED JESTER**   
**Fai il tuo Gioco**

 

**_1\. Com’è che successe tutto_ **

 

Dunque, dunque, dunque… da dove possiamo cominciare? Voi direte "Ma dall’inizio, no?" Sì, ma è complicato… Dai, proviamo a cominciare innanzi tutto dalle presentazioni!  
Salve, amici lettori, io sono un Menestrello e questa è la storia che sto per raccontarvi.  
No, non sono il fantomatico giullare del titolo della storia, quello ha altri compiti, io racconto solo storie, perché non sono fesso e alla mia pelle ci tengo. Io sono qui solo per alzare il sipario – allargando così la vostra _vista_ per lasciare spazio alla fantasia – e spalancare una finestra verso il piccolo mondo di cui sto per parlarvi, tutto qui.  
Avete voglia di immaginare il mio aspetto? Bene, allora sappiate che…  
No.  
Per favore, no! Non immaginatemi come un Menestrello di altri tempi! Niente cappelli assurdi con campanelli o orribili calzamaglie! Il tempo passa per tutti, sapete? Anche noi Menestrelli ci modernizziamo.  
Immaginatemi con un paio di jeans, un paio di comode scarpe da ginnastica e una bella maglia sportiva. E magari pure con una bella faccia simpatica, dai. Ora, chitarra acustica alla mano, schiarita di voce e… si comincia.  
Avete presente le carte da gioco? Nella fattispecie quelle francesi, quelle che potete vedere proprio qua sotto.

 

 

Bene, adesso che le avete presenti, _dimenticatele_. Perché le carte francesi di cui sto per raccontarvi non sono per nulla innocenti come queste.  
Aspettate un attimo, devo sedermi sul davanzale di una finestra per fare più scena. Ecco, ora ci sono, riprendiamo. Dunque, dicevamo? Ah sì, le carte.  
Molto tempo fa, intorno al 1500 circa – perché se vi dico XVI secolo mi sa che ci mettiamo più tempo a capirci, già vi vedo fare i conti con le dita – nel vecchio continente esistevano quattro stirpi di streghe e stregoni molto potenti, la cui magia si manifestava principalmente tramite poteri psichici; la loro vera identità era segreta, vivevano nascosti, ed in effetti di lì a poco scoppiò la Caccia alle Streghe e per loro furono veramente cazzi, ma adesso sto divagando: non è di questo che voglio parlarvi.  
Queste quattro grandi famiglie andavano molto d’accordo fra di loro e amavano confrontare spesso i risultati delle loro ricerche. Poi, un giorno, dopo molti arrovellamenti, giunsero alla conclusione che il principio che regola l’universo e la vita stessa è il Gioco, che a sua volta si basa su Quattro Elementi Portanti: i… no, non si tratta di Terra, Acqua, Aria e Fuoco, abbiate pazienza e non interrompetemi.  
Dunque, il Gioco e i suoi Quattro Elementi Portanti: Sogni, Incubi, Fortuna, Azzardo.  
Ogni giorno che viviamo è una scommessa col Destino, ogni boccata d’aria che prendiamo equivale a mettersi in gioco nell’incertezza più assoluta: ogni nostra singola azione è dettata da una volontà animata dai nostri desideri e dalle nostre speranze – i Sogni – che a loro volta ci preservano o ci aiutano a scappare dalle nostre paure e dai nostri dolori – gli Incubi – ma per fare ciò non possiamo fare altro che affidarci in parte al Destino, perché gli eventi esterni sono sempre in agguato – la Fortuna – e l’unica carta che potremo giocare sarà sempre quella del nostro coraggio – l’Azzardo.  
Provando a dare una forma concreta al loro studio, le quattro stirpi in questione collaborarono insieme per creare un mazzo di carte che potesse incarnare tutti i loro studi e tutto il loro sapere, affinché niente di tutto quello che avevano trovato e saputo nel corso dei secoli andasse perso di generazione in generazione.  
Perché scelsero proprio un mazzo di carte fra centinaia e centinaia di giochi possibili? Beh, prima di tutto perché le carte sono delle cose fighe, mi sembra anche ovvio, e poi perché i semi francesi sono proprio quattro come quattro erano loro e i Quattro Principi Fondamentali del Gioco. Poi ci sarebbe anche tutta la questione della simbologia – dall’Asso al Re le carte sono tredici come i mesi dell’anno lunare, in totale sono cinquantadue come le settimane dell’anno e così via… – ma credo che più che altro loro si siano concentrati sul lato figo della cosa: erano molto megalomani, sapete? Cioè, già questo fatto di voler creare un mazzo di carte per far ereditare il loro cosiddetto sapere _è_ da megalomani, immaginiamoci tutto il resto… Comunque, tralasciamo: crearono queste carte e se le divisero equamente per seme.  
Questi quattro piccoli mazzi di tredici carte esistono ancora e vengono ereditati di generazione in generazione dall’ultimo nato, l’ultimo della stirpe, e ogni sette generazioni c’è la Verifica: per controllare che il sapere e il potere della stirpe magica non sia stato perduto, le tredici carte si ribellano al loro legittimo custode, scappano dalle sue mani e vanno in giro per il mondo facendo… cose molto _simpatiche_ , diciamo.  
Compito dell’ultimo discendente in questione è domare le tredici carte dimostrando loro di essere degno del suo ruolo e ottimo custode del sapere della sua stirpe, altrimenti le carte non gli daranno retta e continueranno ad andare in giro per il mondo a fare i comodi loro, per la _gioia_ di tutti quanti noi.  
Solitamente, le Verifiche si succedono due per volta e ad ogni esaminando viene affiancato un Assistente, un essere dall’aspetto di un giovane uomo, spesso coetaneo o quasi dell’esaminando, che con la sua abilità e conoscenza lo aiuta a rimettere le carte di nuovo insieme.  
Bene, il sipario che mi accingo adesso ad alzare altro non dà che sulla storia di un esaminando in particolare, un giovane che credeva di non avere più niente, ma scoprì di avere tutto.  
Signore e signori, amanti del senso dello spettacolo e gente che non vede l’ora che io ci dia un taglio e vada al sodo, ecco a voi la storia di Alex, ultimo discendente della nobile stirpe degli stregoni Rouges, Custode del Seme di Cuori e, soprattutto, attuale _Red Jester_.


	2. Il Giullare e il resto della Sua Corte

La cassa del bar era accanto alla porta; mentre rimetteva lo zaino in spalla e infilava velocemente in tasca gli spiccioli che la cassiera gli aveva dato per resto, lo vide di sottecchi restare fuori sulla soglia ad aspettarlo. Era un po’ strano, dolce e amaro insieme vederlo aspettare, dopo che per tutto quel tempo era stato _lui_ invece ad aspettarlo.  
Inspirò a fondo e uscì dal bar mettendosi le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle. Erano di nuovo faccia a faccia, non più in un ambiente chiuso, non più in un ambiente da poter condividere: quell’incontro era finito e così anche una volta per tutte le uniche cose che avrebbe ancora potuto avere da lui.  
Lo vide tirare su col naso e stringersi nelle spalle a sua volta. «Magari… potremmo rivederci».  
Quella frase suonò come una bugia, ma la sua voglia di non ferirlo gli suonò invece così vera da attutire quel piccolo dolore. «Sì, potremmo» annuì debolmente abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Allora… ciao, Alex».  
«Ciao» ricambiò il saluto in modo flebile e restò fermo mentre l’altro gli voltava le spalle e andava via. L’osservò camminare lungo il marciapiede, fra la folla, cercando nello zaino che aveva con sé qualcosa: un cappellino da baseball.  
Sorrise amaramente con gli occhi lucidi mentre lo guardava di spalle indossare quel cappello come aveva fatto tante volte. Ma non era più lui.  
Non aveva mai chiesto di evitare l’evidenza, aveva sempre voluto soltanto rassegnarsi, ma non c’era mai riuscito; ora che aveva anche l’evidenza dei fatti, forse non avrebbe più fallito.  
Voltò anche lui le spalle e decise di perdersi fra la folla e, per l’ultima volta, nei ricordi. 

  
  


**2\. Il Giullare e il resto della Sua Corte**

  
  


  
_Due anni e mezzo prima,_   
_in una dimensione sconosciuta._   


 

La villetta era circondata da un grande giardino ricco di rose rosse e nere e da salici piangenti; le siepi avevano forme buffe che ricordavano le figure del re, della regina e del fante delle carte francesi. A metà del sentiero lastricato di pietra bianca che collegava il cancello di ferro battuto e l’ingresso c’era una fontana zampillante sul cui bordo delle piccole statuine – le figure delle carte – erano ritratte nell’atto di inseguirsi a vicenda in tondo con espressione corrucciata, mentre dall’alto – da dove l’acqua zampillava – due giullari con un mandolino imbracciato le guardavano ridendo divertiti.  
All’esterno della villa, del fumo rosso e denso serpeggiò fino ad arrivare davanti al cancello come portato da una violenta raffica di vento; si condensò prendendo la forma abbozzata di un essere umano e poi _diventò_ un essere umano, un giovane uomo. Il ragazzo si guardò le mani, poi le appoggiò sul cancello, che si aprì docilmente cigolando.  
Camminò compiaciuto lungo il sentiero, beandosi del cinguettio degli uccellini e del profumo di quelle strane rose – dolce e speziato insieme; colse una rosa rossa e si apprestò ad entrare nella villa.  
L’interno non era molto luminoso, le tende erano di tessuti pesanti neri e rosso cupo e coprivano quasi del tutto le finestre; i mobili erano di noce scuro, di antica fattura e con i pomelli d’ottone. Si respirava un’aria antica, lì dentro.  
Percorse il breve corridoio che portava al salone, si fermò davanti alla piccola cassettiera con lo specchio posta accanto alla porta: c’era una rosa nera posata lì sopra, segno che anche _lui_ era arrivato. Sorrise; posò la rosa rossa accanto a quella nera, prese dalla tasca una benda di cuoio rosso per coprirsi l’occhio sinistro e si rifletté allo specchio.  
Aveva i capelli rossi scuri e corti, un taglio irregolare, la carnagione abbronzata e gli occhi grandi e tondi di uno strano colore castano-verde. Inclinò appena la testa di lato come nell’atto di osservarsi con più attenzione, poi sospirò scrollando le spalle e, intrecciando le mani dietro la schiena, entrò sorridendo nel salone.  
 _Lui_ , come previsto, era in piedi davanti ad una finestra; gli dava le spalle con le braccia incrociate sul petto e teneva il mento appena sollevato in un’espressione vagamente arrogante – o presuntuosa. Stava palesemente facendo finta di non averlo sentito arrivare.  
«Sei in ritardo» l’apostrofò infine dopo dei lunghi minuti di silenzio, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi lo raggiunse sorridendo e scuotendo la testa. «Vedo che sei di ottimo umore come sempre, _Holger_ ».  
L’altro finalmente lo degnò di uno sguardo, o meglio di un’occhiata sprezzante: aveva i capelli neri corti, la carnagione pallida e gli occhi di un azzurro glaciale; l’occhio sinistro era coperto da una benda di cuoio nero.  
Entrambi indossavano camicie, pantaloni e gilet da servitù contadina di altri tempi.  
«Capelli rossi, noto. I tuoi gusti non cambiano mai, _Etienne_ » storse il naso.  
Continuò a sorridere e indicò i suoi di capelli. «Neanche i tuoi!» si stiracchiò guardando anche lui il giardino fuori dalla finestra. «Sono passate sette generazioni, chissà come sarà cambiato il mondo».  
«Non sono così ansioso di scoprirlo: di volta in volta abbiamo avuto sempre la solita conferma, ovvero che gli uomini fanno sempre gli stessi errori e sempre per le stesse paure. Noioso».  
Intrecciò le dita dietro la nuca. «Non sei curioso almeno di conoscere i nostri nuovi master, i Jester?»  
«Uhm» sembrò ponderare storcendo la bocca, «forse».  
«Ci incontreremo sulla Terra?» sospirò stancamente.  
«Spero di no» rispose secco; unì le mani e poi separò la destra dalla sinistra come se stesse estraendo qualcosa dal palmo di quest’ultima. Materializzò una spada, l’altro ragazzo fece altrettanto. «Vedi di non intralciarmi, però».  
Etienne prese al volo una mela rossa da un cesto di vimini posato sul tavolo, la morse soddisfatto mentre con l’altra mano incrociava la propria spada con quella di Holger, per difendersi.  
«Tranquillo» deglutì un morso, «siamo sempre finiti in territori diversi, no?»  
Scrollò le spalle con indifferenza. «Spero che sia così anche questa volta» smaterializzò la spada, Etienne fece lo stesso. «Credo che sia ora di andare, adesso».  
«Lo credo anch’io» diede alla mela un ultimo morso e gettò il torsolo sul tavolo. «Alla prossima?» gli disse portando la mano sulla benda, per toglierla.  
«A mai più» ribatté piuttosto l’altro, togliendosi la benda prima di lui e svanendo accompagnato da del fumo nero.  
Rise divertito e si tolse la benda anche lui. «Red Jester, sto arrivando!» 

  
  


 

 

  
_Sempre due anni e mezzo prima,  
sulla Terra._

 

Alex sbadigliò e sentì gli occhi annacquarsi un po’: aveva sonno, ma come al solito quello era il momento sbagliato per dormire.  
Fece scivolare la schiena giù per lo schienale del sedile dell’autobus e si voltò pigramente a guardare il panorama fuori dal finestrino sporco.  
La linea 113 era una delle poche che portava fuori città, veniva anche chiamata "la linea che portava al cimitero" perché andava proprio in quel posto: non era infatti difficile trovarvi sopra delle vecchiette con in mano fasci di fiori che andavano a fare visita ai loro morti, ed erano sempre molto più arzille di lui.  
Quell’autobus passava ogni quaranta minuti dalla fermata vicino casa sua, risaliva la strada che andava verso la campagna passando dal porto e il più delle volte era vuoto – ad esclusione della mattina presto. Alex solitamente lo prendeva per andare da suo nonno, perché con le auto aveva ancora dei "problemi", preferiva usarle una volta su tre.  
Poco meno di un anno prima, aveva attraversato una strada sulle strisce pedonali: un’auto che stava passando si era fermata, ma quella dietro, credendo stupidamente che invece l’altro automobilista si fosse fermato per chissà che problema, no. Era stata una cosa stupidissima, di quelle per cui non smetterai mai di chiederti come sia possibile una cosa simile, ma per colpa di un perfetto idiota che non aveva badato alle strisce e aveva sorpassato l’auto ferma, lui aveva fatto un volo di qualche metro.  
E a soli vent’anni aveva detto addio alla sua carriera come giocatore di basket.  
«Ma tu hai altri talenti!» gli aveva detto suo nonno, arrancando col suo bastone di legno e tossendo. «Non buttarti giù soltanto per un gioco che si fa con una palla! Ci sono centinaia e centinaia di altri giochi nella vita, anche molto più importanti!»  
Il basket non era per lui la cosa più importante, ma era _fra le cose_ più importanti, uno dei suoi obiettivi nella vita, la cosa intorno a cui per quasi dieci anni era ruotata la sua esistenza.  
Suo nonno aveva poi quel vizio di scherzare e prendere alla leggera qualsiasi cosa, anche la sua sessualità.  
«Eh, sei gay, e che sarà mai!» manacciata ossuta e tremendamente dolorosa sulla coscia. «I libri di storia non lo dicono, ma i soldati, in tempo di guerra, quando erano soli… eh! _EH!_ » ammiccamento malizioso seguito da un’altra manacciata che gli era costata un paio di imprecazioni sibilate fra i denti.  
Suo nonno era sempre stato così, un pazzo nel senso buono della parola, perennemente sospeso fra genio e follia con i suoi capelli bianchi a circondargli la testa come una strana nuvola di polvere. Da piccolo, l’aveva soprannominato Merlino e di conseguenza aveva chiamato il suo gatto – grigio striato con gli occhi gialli – Anacleto.  
Aveva trovato fuori luogo stare nella saletta d’attesa del notaio – un’altra di quelle cose per cui ti chiederai sempre come sia possibile – ad aspettare che lo facesse entrare nel suo studio e gli dicesse, o gli desse, quella fantomatica cosa che suo nonno aveva lasciato a lui. In quello studio elegante, circondato da persone formali e poco loquaci, si era sentito più che un ragazzo ancora un bambino.  
«Signor Rossi, può entrare» e quando la segretaria l’aveva chiamato così era stato ancora più strano; poi si era seduto davanti al vecchio notaio e aveva ricevuto la sua strana eredità: una lettera scritta da suo nonno e un piccola scatolina di velluto rosso.  
«Una firma qui» gli aveva chiesto in modo sbrigativo, e nello scrivere il suo nome per intero si era ricordato di come suo nonno fosse l’unico a chiamarlo con il suo nome per esteso, mai Ale o Alex.  
"Alessandro Rossi".  
«Rossi è un cognome importante, sai?» gli aveva detto una volta suo nonno, con aria assai seria.  
«Ah sì? Io credevo soltanto che fosse un cognome fin troppo usato: sai che la maggior parte della gente non mi crede mai quando dico di chiamarmi Rossi? Credono che sia un cognome fittizio!»  
«Fittizio un corno!» aveva agitato il bastone. «La nostra famiglia ha nobili origini, origini _francesi_!»  
« _Francesi_? Nonno, ma che c’entra la parola Rossi con il francese?»  
«C’entra tutto! Col tempo il nostro cognome è stato modificato, ma eravamo i _Rouges_!»  
Ma suo nonno era un pazzo, quindi non gli aveva dato troppo peso.  
Con le braccia incrociate sul petto, fissava la strada che scorreva fuori dal finestrino accompagnata in modo immaginario dal pezzo acustico voce e chitarra che stava ascoltando con degli auricolari; il cielo era grigio, la campagna si stava preparando all’autunno e ogni cosa sembrava essere sul punto di addormentarsi ripiegandosi su se stessa. Ciò non aiutava la sua sonnolenza.  
Si scrollò e si stropicciò occhi, si rifletté brevemente sul finestrino; aveva i capelli biondi e corti, gli occhi celesti dal taglio allungato e la carnagione fin troppo chiara; ogni tanto, quando rideva molto o era in una situazione di profondo imbarazzo, _arrossiva_ e ciò non era decente né per la sua età né per la sua virilità: odiava quel particolare.  
Si strinse di più nelle spalle e continuò a fissare la strada.  
La morte del nonno era stata qualcosa di inevitabile – i novant’anni passati uniti ad una brutta influenza erano stati letali – era molto vecchio, prima o poi sarebbe andato via, ma proprio perché la sua era sempre stata una presenza giocosa, Alex si era aggrappato scioccamente più al poi che al prima, come se in realtà la vecchiaia non potesse avanzare mai. Ma quella era stata soltanto l’ultima delle cose successe.  
Tutto era più o meno iniziato dall’incidente, dalla carriera spezzata. Non era stato neanche facile guadagnare il rispetto e la fiducia dei compagni, perché un gay negli spogliatoi per una massa di eterosessuali può essere imbarazzante e perché… sì, magari il basket era uno sport troppo maschile per un omosessuale, secondo loro, e dopo quella lotta fatta con le unghie e con i denti, dopo aver addirittura portato il suo ragazzo sugli spalti… _puff_ , una frazione di secondo, un volo di qualche metro e tutto era finito.  
Era finito letteralmente fuori dal gioco, sentire parlare ancora di basket gli faceva male e inevitabilmente si era allontanato dai suoi vecchi amici che giocavano ancora. Non avevano più niente in comune. E i "Non ti capisco più, perché vuoi stare sempre da solo?" da parte del suo ragazzo infine erano arrivati. Forse erano stati inevitabili pure quelli.  
Niente più basket, niente più ragazzo, niente più nonno.  
«Alex, dovresti uscire…» gli diceva ogni tanto sua madre.  
«Si può sapere perché dovete rompermi i coglioni per il solo fatto che me ne sto per i cazzi miei?!»  
Non faceva nulla di male, davvero, andava all’università, studiava, stava in camera sua, si nutriva quando aveva fame e per il resto del giorno non fiatava, non chiamava nessuno, non invadeva spazi altrui, non chiedeva niente. Si faceva i fatti propri, voleva che anche il resto del mondo lo facesse con lui.  
«Perché ogni tanto non aiuti tua sorella al negozio?»  
Enrica, sua sorella maggiore di sei anni, aveva un negozio. E _che_ negozio. Vendeva confetti, dolciumi vari, palloncini e ogni genere di cosa servisse per delle feste di compleanno. E pupazzetti. E oggetti rosa e pucciosi come _cuscini con scritte ridicole_ e _portapenne di Hello Kitty_. E _sveglie di Winnie the Pooh_.  
Si chiama _Gummyland_ e nell’insegna aveva degli orsetti gommosi.  
Seriamente, lui non poteva mettere piede lì dentro.  
La sua fermata era vicina, si alzò dal sedile e si mise lo zaino in spalla; scese strattonandosi gli auricolari, lasciandoli penzolare sul petto, e camminò lungo il marciapiede con le mani in tasca.  
C’erano poche case nella zona, abitate principalmente da vecchi che lui da bambino chiamava tutti "zii", e fra le erbacce incolte qua e là crescevano delle margherite selvatiche gialle.  
Al suo passaggio, un gatto striato grigio a pelo corto saltò su un muretto accanto a lui, stiracchiandosi. «Meow».  
«Un minuto, Anacleto, entro in casa e ti do da mangiare» gli parlò atono.  
Il nonno aveva vissuto da solo in quella casa anche una volta rimasto vedovo abbastanza giovane, non aveva mai chiesto l’aiuto dei figli; era un’abitazione modesta: l’ingresso su un salottino col divano e un televisore, la cucina dove c’era un’altra TV ma più piccola, uno studio pieno di libri ammucchiati, il bagno con la vasca, la camera da letto matrimoniale e una piccola stanza che usavano come lavanderia con una porticina che dava sul retro. Proprio sul retro, il nonno aveva curato il suo piccolo orto, allevato un paio di conigli e coltivato delle rose rosse.  
Di Anacleto, dei conigli e delle rose ultimamente si occupava lui.  
Posò malamente lo zaino sul divano del salotto e andò subito in cucina a dare da mangiare al gatto, senza prima togliersi neanche il giubbotto. Anacleto si strusciò contro le sue gambe miagolando festoso fino a quando non gli posò sul pavimento la ciotola piena di cibo.  
Si lavò le mani e finalmente si occupò della lettera e della sua presunta eredità; conoscendo il nonno, doveva essere qualcosa di bizzarro e puramente simbolico, per questo aveva preferito leggere la lettera in quella casa: probabilmente fuori da quel posto si sarebbe sentito "strano" a leggere qualcosa del genere, perché fuori da quel piccolo mondo creato dal nonno.  
Andò nel vecchio studio, scostò le tende pesanti e aprì la finestra: quella stanza somigliava ad un reparto proibito di una qualche misteriosa biblioteca sospesa nel tempo e, per quanto si potesse tenere le finestre aperte, c’era sempre aria stantia. Le tende erano di un verde che gli aveva sempre ricordato i tavoli da gioco e tre pareti su quattro erano coperte da librerie di legno alte quasi fino al tetto – tant’è che il nonno usava una scala per prendere i tomi posti sui ripiani più alti. C’erano libri ovunque e siccome sui ripiani non c’era più spazio, il nonno aveva cominciato ad impilarli anche a terra formando piccole torri sbilenche.  
Da bambino Alex amava sedersi a terra fra le torrette, dal basso gli davano sempre la sensazione di trovarsi dentro la libreria di un castello da fiaba, gli piaceva. Fra due pile di libri e una delle due vecchie poltrone di pelle marrone poste davanti alla scrivania di legno massiccio scuro, c’era il tappeto su cui una volta da piccolo aveva rovesciato per sbaglio del tè; c’era ancora la macchia. L’osservò intensamente per qualche secondo e poi si sedette a terra, proprio vicino a quel punto.  
I libri del nonno erano tutti molto polverosi, molto vecchi, molto alle prese con l’umidità e, soprattutto e non per ultimo, molto _strani_. Il nonno gli aveva sempre detto che facevano parte della loro eredità, che appartenevano alla famiglia Rouges da secoli, e che un giorno avrebbe dovuto prendersene cura lui.  
«Tuo padre non ha mai voluto ascoltarmi!» si lamentava spesso il vecchio. «Non ha mai voluto sviluppare le sue abilità da ultimo discendente, soprattutto perché non ha mai _creduto_ di avere delle abilità! Per lui tutte le cose strane che gli succedono intorno sono solo _coincidenze_!»  
A sei anni, Alex era andato da camera sua in salotto dimenticando il suo pennarello preferito sul letto. Era sicuro di averlo dimenticato, ma tornando indietro non l’aveva visto sulle coperte. Poi era tornato in salotto e l’aveva trovato sul tavolo.  
«Probabilmente ricordi male, tesoro» gli aveva detto sua madre.  
A otto anni si era arrabbiato con un altro bambino che voleva solo giocare a calcio e mai a basket; aveva desiderato con tutto se stesso che il pallone gli finisse in faccia. Ed era successo.  
«Si è trattato solo di una coincidenza, tesoro».  
Un’altra volta, gli scocciava alzarsi dal divano per prendere il telecomando. E quello gli era volato in mano.  
Aveva avuto paura che stavolta la madre l’avrebbe sul serio preso per pazzo, quindi ne aveva parlato con l’altro pazzo della famiglia, il nonno.  
«Ah-ah!» aveva esultato, indicandolo con un dito con espressione trionfante. «FINALMENTE! Finalmente ho un discendente come si deve! Tu, mio caro nipote, a quanto pare hai il potere della telecinesi!»  
Il nonno gli aveva detto di avere a sua volta il potere di entrare nei sogni altrui senza farsi vedere, e per provarglielo un paio di volte gli aveva detto esattamente cos’avesse sognato, ed era stato davvero felice che il suo nipotino fosse "speciale". Lui lo era stato molto meno: era abbastanza stressante tutte le volte afferrare al volo degli oggetti prima che qualcuno notasse come avessero preso il volo verso di lui, non era sempre facile tenere a bada il suo potere, perché era tutt’uno con il suo istinto a quanto sembrava.  
Alex voleva solo essere normale, era già tanto che per la sua sessualità fosse considerato diverso, non voleva altre stranezze.  
Suo nonno, però, per quanto pazzo, sapeva raccontarle bene le storie: gli parlava spesso dei loro cosiddetti avi, i Rouges, delle loro imprese e dei lunghi anni in cui si erano nascosti durante la Caccia alle Streghe; non si soffermava mai troppo però su cosa fossero allora loro, visto i loro antenati, quasi volesse stendere un velo su quello che nel presente avrebbe dovuto essere il loro ruolo.  
Una volta, a sedici anni, ci aveva scherzato sopra. «Nonno, ma allora noi siamo degli stregoni come i Rouges?»  
L’aveva fissato assottigliando gli occhi, quasi con aria di rimprovero. «Non dire la parola "stregoni" con così tanta superficialità! Goditi questi giorni spensierati, perché, ricorda: tu sei il prossimo esaminando dei Rouges!»  
Aveva storto il naso. «Non mi piacciono gli esami… che dovrei fare?» non l’aveva preso troppo sul serio, si trattava pur sempre di suo nonno.  
«Oh, vedrai, vedrai!»  
Lo affascinavano sempre quelle storie, si chiese chissà che genere di storia gli avrebbe raccontato per l’ultima volta e si accomodò meglio a terra. Posò la scatolina rossa accanto a lui e aprì la busta con il vecchio tagliacarte del nonno a forma di pugnale; la lettera era composta da un paio di fogli scritti a mano in modo molto fitto.

_Caro nipote,_  
 _se leggerai questa lettera vorrà dire che sarò morto, ma non piangermi: come si suol dire sempre, sarò in un posto migliore_.

Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando: suo nonno e il suo senso dell’umorismo…

_Senza dubbio prima di morire ti avrò detto un sacco di cose commoventi e strappalacrime, e se non te le avrò dette fai finta che l’abbia fatto (conta il pensiero, no?), quindi diamo un taglio ai convenevoli e andiamo al dunque! Oh._   
_Non credere che io non sappia che mi hai sempre considerato un vecchio un po’ tocco: ho sempre notato il modo in cui non ti sei mai lasciato guidare dalle tue abilità, non ti fidi della magia e onestamente non so dirti se fai male o meno; quello che però posso dirti con certezza è che prima o poi arriva sempre il momento in cui la propria vera natura viene a galla e ti reclama con forza. A questo tipo di chiamata, nipote, non si può non rispondere: noi uomini diciamo di essere forti, virili, maschi fino in fondo, ma gli istinti in realtà ci rendono fragili, e paradossalmente l’unico momento in cui finalmente dimostreremo di essere uomini al resto del mondo sarà quando avremo il coraggio di chiudere gli occhi e di lasciarci guidare da essi nel senso più romantico del termine. Sii forte quando per te arriverà questo momento, abbi le palle._

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.

_Sei uno stregone, nipote, e per l’amor di Dio non alzare gli occhi al cielo! Ascoltami fino in fondo!_  
 _Sei uno stregone della nobile stirpe dei Rouges e con la tua forza e con la tua saggezza dovrai proteggere e custodire tutto il sapere della nostra stirpe. Mostrati un degno custode._  
 _Ricordi tutte le storie che ti ho raccontato? Spero che tu non abbia mai creduto che fossero solo "storie": quella è la nostra storia, nipote, la storia della nostra stirpe._  
 _È tutto vero: esistevano quattro nobili stirpi di streghe e stregoni che avevano dei forti legami fra di loro, e un giorno decisero di tramandare i risultati delle loro ricerche attraverso degli oggetti. Quello che non ti ho mai detto è che tipo di oggetti fossero. Ebbene, si tratta di carte da gioco._  
 _Sai qual è il principio che regola l’universo, nipote?_  
 _Il Gioco._  
 _Ogni maledetta mattina che ci alziamo in piedi scommettiamo contro il Destino stesso, ci mettiamo in gioco e al posto delle fiches usiamo i nostri respiri, puntiamo la nostra vitalità al posto dei soldi. Non abbiamo mai idea di quello che ci succederà, ma non possiamo fare a meno di continuare a "giocare": siamo dei perenni giocatori inconsapevoli._  
 _I nostri desideri e le nostre speranze, le nostre voglie e i nostri bisogni più intimi guidano le nostre azioni, ci animano, ci aiutano a spostarci da un punto all’altro della nostra vita e del mondo, e per ogni essere umano i sogni sono così diversi da renderlo_ unico _. Non esiste un sogno uguale all’altro, quindi non esiste un essere umano uguale all’altro. I Sogni sono una delle quattro cose che ci spingono a metterci in gioco._  
 _Paradossalmente, anche gli Incubi ci spingono a metterci in gioco, perché non ci può essere Vita se non esiste anche un Incubo: non solo i Sogni, anche le Paure ci rendono unici, ci spingono a difenderci, ci rinforzano, ci fanno scappare o ci riportano alla realtà quando sogniamo troppo. Scappiamo per preservarci dagli Incubi, lottiamo affinché non si avverino, giochiamo affinché loro non ci trovino. Il modo in cui giochiamo con i nostri Incubi affrontandoli dice molto sul tipo di persone che siamo._  
 _La Fortuna fa la sua piccola ma grande parte portando di volta in volta nel Gioco qualcosa che non dipende da noi, ma che inevitabilmente esiste: può essere troppo poca, e allora sarà Sfortuna perché non sarà abbastanza grande da salvarci, ma può essere anche tanta e rivelarsi un premio inaspettato, e non sai mai quando giocando ti capiterà una mano buona._  
 _Ed infine abbiamo l’Azzardo: che cosa sarebbe la vita senza il Coraggio, nipote? Se vuoi vivere davvero, devi rischiare, devi avere la volontà, il coraggio e la forza di puntare tutto, di scommettere anche contro te stesso, certe volte._  
 _Sogni, Incubi, Fortuna e Azzardo sono i Quattro Elementi Portanti del Gioco._  
 _Si dà il caso che siano proprio quattro come quattro erano le grandi stirpi e quattro sono i semi delle carte francesi, quindi i nostri avi con le loro famiglie amiche decisero di fare incarnare il loro sapere e la loro conoscenza in un unico mazzo di carte da gioco. Dopo l’incantesimo, separarono il mazzo in quattro parti a seconda del seme, e ogni seme da allora è custodito dall’ultimo erede della famiglia a cui è stato affidato._  
 _Il seme di Cuori è quello legato ai Sogni, quello di Picche agli Incubi, quello di Fiori alla Fortuna e quello di Quadri all’Azzardo._

Anacleto finì di mangiare e zampettando pigramente andò da lui a chiedere dei grattini strusciandosi contro le sue gambe e le sue braccia; l’accontentò distrattamente continuando a leggere.

_Ora, quello che devi sapere e a cui devi prestare molta attenzione è che ogni sette generazioni avviene la Verifica. _  
_Le quattro stirpi, per assicurarsi che i loro successori siano sempre degni del loro sapere, stabilirono che ogni sette generazioni le carte stesse devono esaminare l’ultimo discendente ribellandosi a lui per controllare quanto sia forte e se sia in grado di domarle._  
 _Nel momento in cui per la prima volta questo ultimo discendente tocca il mazzetto di carte che deve custodire – vale a dire dopo la morte del suo predecessore, nel tuo caso dopo la mia morte – esse spariscono alla sua vista e cominciano ad agire come spiritelli dispettosi nel migliore dei casi, come pazzi omicida nel peggiore dei casi._  
 _L’unica persona in grado di fermare le carte riconoscendole, chiamandole per nome e contrattaccandole, è l’esaminando, in questo caso_ tu _._  
 _Solitamente si succedono nel tempo due esami per volta – Cuori e Picche, Quadri e Fiori – così come sono due i Jolly in un mazzo di carte, un Jolly Rosso e uno Nero._  
 _Anticamente, il giullare di corte era l’unico che poteva azzardarsi a prendere in giro anche il re, l’unico che poteva farsi beffe di tutti: aveva tutti in mano, così come l’esaminando, per questo ogni volta c’è un Red Jester e un Black Jester._  
 _Tu sarai il Red Jester e le tredici carte che ti sto per affidare sono quelle del seme di Cuori, i Sogni._  
 _Non so se incontrerai il Black Jester – colui o colei che in questo tempo ha in mano le carte del seme di Picche – non sempre i cammini dei due Jester s’incrociano nonostante prendano i loro ruoli nello stesso periodo, ma in caso non averne paura: nonostante la spiccata rivalità intrinseca fra Cuori e Picche, il Black Jester non è mai una persona malvagia, anzi, potrebbe pure succedere di dover collaborare con lui – o con lei – per la cattura di due carte rivali._  
 _Ti sarà affiancato un Assistente, uno spirito "umanizzato", credo che avrà l’aspetto di un tuo coetaneo o quasi: sarà colui che ti aiuterà a capire meglio le carte e con la sua forza e agilità sovraumana ti sarà utile nei probabili combattimenti. Sarai il suo master, abbine cura e lui avrà cura di te come il migliore dei servi fedeli._  
 _Troverai il cofanetto con le carte nel terzo cassetto della mia scrivania, la chiave per aprirlo è nella scatolina che ti ha dato il notaio._  
 _Sii uno stregone saggio e forte di spirito, non solo per essere amico delle tredici carte dei Cuori, ma per te stesso, per scoprire quanto ancora puoi dare alla vita e quanto la vita stessa ancora può darti nonostante quello che ti è successo… Non combattere le carte per avere del potere e della conoscenza in più, come vorrebbero i nostri avi assetati solo di sapere – se così non fosse stato non avrebbero mai creato queste carte, che altro non sono che delle armi pericolose, delle mine vaganti – combattile affinché non facciano del male né a te né a nessun altro. Sii uomo._  
 _In bocca al lupo, nipote, che i nostri avi veglino su di te._  
 _Con affetto,_  
 _tuo nonno "Merlino"._  
 _PS. Ah, dimenticavo! Che non ti venga in mente di non toccare le carte, allora! Entro un mese dalla mia morte, se non sarai tu ad andare da loro, saranno loro a venire da te facendo esplodere il cofanetto! Potrebbe essere peggio!_

Alex fissò la lettera con aria scettica, arricciando il naso, e continuò ad accarezzare Anacleto.  
«Il nonno ne sapeva di cose, eh?» fece ironico.  
«Meow» replicò il gatto, sdraiandosi sulla schiena per farsi grattare la pancia.  
Mise la lettera da parte. «Credi che questa storia sia vera?» lo grattò sotto il muso, lui strinse gli occhi gialli. «Voglio dire, non siamo mica dentro ad un manga delle CLAMP, no?»  
Per tutta risposta il felino gli fece le fusa come fosse un piccolo motorino.  
Sospirò. «Vediamo almeno com’è ‘sta chiave» prese la scatolina di velluto rosso e l’aprì lentamente, più che per paura che fosse qualcosa di pericoloso, per scrupolo: poteva essere qualcosa di prezioso, fragile e antico.  
Era una chiave d’ottone di antica fattura, grossa poco meno di un mignolo; l’impugnatura era un intreccio di rami che formavano quattro buchi disposti a circolo, ognuno con la forma di uno dei quattro semi, al centro c’era un piccolo rubino rosso. Sotto il cuscinetto su cui era posata, c’era un laccio di cuoio nero, probabilmente per portarla al collo.  
«Sì, lo farò di certo» mormorò atono, infilando il laccio nel buco a forma di cuore, più che altro per vederne l’effetto, non per indossarla; per qualche secondo l’osservò mentre, sospesa in alto dalla sua mano, oscillava davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Inspirò a fondo e si guardò intorno. «Terzo cassetto della scrivania, eh?» fece leva con le mani per alzarsi dal pavimento; puntò un dito contro Anacleto. «Lo faccio soltanto perché è l’ultima volontà del nonno, non perché ci creda sul serio!» il gatto lo fissò perplesso.  
Aprì il terzo cassetto lentamente, quasi sperò di non trovarci dentro nessun cofanetto per non dar vita a quella farsa, ma invece lo trovò: era rettangolare e più grande di una mano, interamente in metallo nero e lucido con le rifiniture in argento. Ai quattro angoli del coperchio c’erano incisi in rilievo i quattro semi delle carte, al centro campeggiava un Asso di Cuori.  
Prese il cofanetto sospirando pazientemente, lo posò sulla scrivania e lo fissò con finta aria critica.  
«Il nonno è morto da quasi due settimane, non scoppierai, quindi» ironizzò avvicinando la chiave alla serratura.  
Il cofanetto ebbe un fremito e per un paio di lunghi secondi si scosse come dotato di vita propria.  
«Cosa cazzo…?!» fece un passo indietro; si guardò le mani. «Non sono stato io, non è stata la telecinesi…» osservò stupito. «Ok, ora ammetto che me la sto un attimino facendomela addosso» parlò inutilmente alla scatola, «quindi che ne dici se non ti apro?»  
Si mosse di nuovo da sola, più forte di prima.  
Si portò le mani sulla testa, impaurito. «Ma da quel che ho capito se ti apro faccio un danno! Ma cosa sei? Chi ti vuole?!»  
E quella si mosse fino a quasi cadere dalla scrivania, Alex l’afferrò al volo.  
«Ok, ok, ok! Calmiamoci. Ti apro» prese la chiave. «In fin dei conti, è stato il nonno a lasciarti a me» mormorò dubbioso, «non puoi essere una cosa _così_ cattiva. Io ho la telecinesi, è una cosa strana, ma non è una cosa _così_ cattiva, quindi posso accettare il fatto che tu, tu generico in quanto _cosa_ , esista e che non sia _così_ cattiva, no?» alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ma con chi cazzo sto parlando?!» si disperò; la scatola si agitò di nuovo.  
«Arrivo, porca miseria! Arrivo!» infilò la chiave e la girò nella piccola toppa.  
Questa volta aprì lentamente con sul serio la paura che potesse trattarsi di una bomba, ma non accadde nulla. Posato all’interno del cofanetto, c’era un mazzetto di carte molto antico eppure stranamente non ingiallito; lo prese in mano.  
Aprì le carte a ventaglio per guardarle meglio e da più vicino: erano fatte con fogli di cartoncino abbastanza robusto – per quello che era stato il loro tempo – e sembravano dipinte a mano ma intatte, come se il tempo per loro non fosse mai passato. Erano belle come possono essere soltanto le cose misteriose dal retrogusto inquietante.  
«Asso, due, tre… quattro, cinque, sei… sette, otto, nove e dieci… fante, regina e re: ci sono tutte e tredici le carte dei Cuori».  
«E tu sei il nostro Jolly Rosso!» replicò dal nulla una voce giovane e maschile.  
Alex sbarrò gli occhi e fissò il tetto. «Chi sei e _dove_ sei?»  
Lo sentì ridere divertito. «Sono più vicino di quanto credi, _Red Jester_ ».  
Le carte si animarono e sfuggirono dalle sue mani, si separarono e cominciarono a ruotargli intorno con il fronte rivolto verso di lui. Restò pietrificato.  
«Prova a prenderci, se ci riesci!» sussurrarono all’unisono tredici voci diverse. «Catturaci, convincici ad essere tue, Red Jester!» e dopo quell’ultima parola turbinarono più forte intorno a lui fino a svanire in una nuvola di brillantini rossi e oro, che a loro volta scomparvero prima di toccare terra.

 

  
  


 

Era senza fiato, deglutì a stento. «Cosa… cosa…?»  
«Il nostro gioco è appena iniziato, master» di nuovo la voce maschile di prima.  
Si voltò di scatto verso la porta: appoggiato di spalla allo stipite della porta, c’era un intruso quantomeno _bizzarro_.  
Aveva i capelli corti rossi scuri, gli occhi grandi e tondi di uno strano castano-verde e un’espressione ironica quasi fastidiosa dipinta sul volto; dimostrava all’incirca un paio di anni più di lui – due, al massimo tre – ed era anche poco più alto di lui. La cosa più strana, però, era il suo abbigliamento: una camicia bianca e un gilet e un paio di pantaloni da contadino di altri tempi, probabilmente di chi lavorava in un feudo.  
Alex lo fissò sconvolto e terrorizzato, affrettandosi a recuperare da terra il tagliacarte a forma di pugnale per usarlo come arma impropria. «E tu chi diavolo saresti?!»  
Il ragazzo sorrise bonario, fece un inchino elegante portandosi la mano prima alla fronte e poi al petto e si presentò. «Mi chiamo Etienne Rouen. Da secoli, fin dall’inizio per esser precisi, assisto l’esaminando del seme di Cuori» unì le due mani come in segno di preghiera e poi con la destra fece l’atto di estrarre qualcosa dal palmo della sinistra: una spada dall’elsa molto lavorata e decorata con dei rubini si materializzò dal nulla man mano che i due palmi si allontanarono.  
Etienne s’inginocchiò in modo regale ai piedi di Alex e a sguardo basso gli porse la propria spada. «La mia spada è la vostra, Red Jester».  
Ancora sconvolto, Alex fissò prima la spada, poi il suo misero tagliacarte: il confronto fu impietoso. «Ma anche no!» sentenziò allucinato. «Che diamine è questa storia?!» continuò a puntargli contro il tagliacarte, impaurito.  
Anacleto mostrò il suo disappunto soffiando in posizione di attacco verso Etienne.  
Il presunto Assistente si accigliò. «Master, credo di non essere gradito al vostro animaletto da compagnia: posso cacciarlo?»  
«Certo che no!» sollevò il micio da terra afferrandolo per la collottola e lo strinse al petto. «Che razza di domande fai? Tornatene da dove sei venuto!»  
Etienne sospirò stancamente e si rialzò da terra scrollandosi della polvere dai pantaloni con una manata. «Ho capito, bando alle formalità. Master» si rivolse a lui con aria paziente ed ironica, «non posso tornare da dove sono venuto: potrò tornarci solo quando riavrai tutte e tredici le carte».  
«Guarda che non ho intenzione di fare quelle cose che…» gesticolò nervosamente, «quelle cose che mio nonno ha scritto nella lettera!»  
«Hai seriamente intenzione di lasciare che le carte gettino nel caos la tua città?» gli chiese un filo sarcastico.  
«Non posso dare la caccia a delle carte! Non ho i mezzi, non sono chi mio nonno pensava che fossi! Non sono un eroe!»  
«Certo che non sei un eroe» ribatté sicuro, «sei uno _stregone_!»  
«Non posso essere uno stregone, sono uno studente universitario!» replicò arrabbiato e sempre più agitato. «Gli studenti universitari non fanno magie, fanno cose come studiare l’ultima settimana prima dell’esame, parlare male dell’assistente del prof, imprecare contro i mezzi pubblici se sono pendolari e maledire le file alle segreterie generali! Non posso catturare delle carte, non ho mai chiesto di entrare dentro ad un manga delle CLAMP, e considerando come ultimamente hanno messo fine alle loro opere, chi cazzo vorrebbe mai entrare dentro un loro manga?! Io no di certo!»  
Etienne lo guardò perplesso. «Non so chi siano queste CLAMP, ma considerando come ne parli, suppongo di non volerle conoscere, master».  
«E smettila di chiamarmi _master_!» posò Anacleto sulla poltrona.  
«Non è colpa mia se non ti sei ancora presentato, _master_ » l’apostrofò.  
Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia assottigliando gli occhi. «Mi chiamo Alessandro, ma puoi chiamarmi Alex».  
«Bene, _Alex_ » scandì bene il suo nome, «la nostra convivenza sarà più o meno lunga, ma…»  
«La nostra _che_?! Lunga?! Come devo dirtelo che devi tornartene a casa?!»  
Adesso sembrava davvero spazientito. « _Devi_ superare l’esame, ok? _Devi_! Vuoi lasciare che le carte facciano del male alla tua gente? Potrebbero anche far del male a gente che conosci, a persone a te care… Non sappiamo né come, né quando, né _chi_ attaccheranno! Sappiamo solo che dovremo combatterle».  
«Fallo da solo!» ribatté acidamente.  
«Non sono un Rouges, non sono il Red Jester: non mi daranno retta!»  
«Non ho mica chiesto loro di darmi retta! Io non volevo nemmeno aprirlo quel fottuto cofanetto!» indicò furioso la scatola in questione.  
«Ma è successo, hai _dovuto_ farlo, sei l’ultimo di quei fottuti Rouges megalomani che hanno creato queste carte! Hai questo grosso casino fra le mani senza averlo mai chiesto, sii uomo e affronta la cosa con le palle!»  
Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo come due felini pronti ad azzannarsi, con gli occhi assottigliati, infine Alex inspirò a fondo e rilassò appena le spalle.  
«Se non avessi il dono della telecinesi, in questo momento avrei perfino difficoltà a credere a ciò che ho appena visto, sai?» sciorinò atono, scivolando a sedersi a terra, arrendendosi.  
Etienne l’imitò e si sedette sul tappeto, di fronte a lui. «L’ultima volta che sono venuto sulla Terra, effettivamente, il tuo avo era molto preoccupato di nascondere i fatti: teneva molto alla forma, alla parvenza di normalità e a nascondere la magia. È una cosa che si è protratta e avanzata col corso delle generazioni, vero?» indagò.  
Anacleto saltò in grembo ad Alex, soffiò di nuovo verso Etienne e poi si lasciò fare le coccole; Alex si strinse nelle spalle, come scusandosi per qualcosa di non ben definito.  
«Il nonno era l’unico in famiglia a parlare apertamente di magia, tutti lo prendevano per pazzo. Diceva che in papà il dono della magia non si è mai manifestato perché non ci ha mai creduto, ma io stesso non è che ci credessi molto…»  
«Beh, ma ci hai creduto abbastanza da convincerlo ad affidarti le carte» osservò Etienne.  
Sorrise amaro. «Non che avesse altra scelta: papà è figlio unico, io sono il più giovane dei suoi nipoti e mia sorella maggiore non ha ancora avuto dei figli. Sono effettivamente l’unico ed ultimo erede».  
Etienne tirò su col naso, si fece fintamente serio. «Che Fortuna!»  
«Seme di Fiori?» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
L’espressione di Etienne si fece più rilassata. «Sai perché la Fortuna fu associata proprio al seme di Fiori?» gli parlò come se fosse in procinto di raccontargli una storia per spezzare un po’ l’atmosfera tesa, e probabilmente stava per farlo.  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«In Francia il seme di Fiori si chiama _trèfle_ e probabilmente alle origini fu chiamato così per la sua somiglianza con il trifoglio. Per un’anomalia rara, una foglia di trifoglio può avere quattro foglie» stese quattro dita, «in questo caso viene chiamato quadrifoglio e trovarne uno è di buon auspicio. Non c’è niente di meglio che di un trifoglio per simboleggiare il modo in cui la Fortuna possa giocare a nascondino, non sai mai quando troverai un trifoglio con quattro foglie» scrollò le spalle.  
Alex l’osservò distrattamente grattando Anacleto sotto il muso. «E perché i Cuori vennero associati ai Sogni?»  
In risposta gli sorrise battendo un paio di volte una mano sul petto, sul cuore. «Perché i Sogni ci animano, tessono la nostra sostanza dicendo chi siamo al pari dei nostri Incubi, sono la nostra meta e allo stesso tempo il nostro cuore».  
Alex abbozzò un sorriso e tornò a fissare Anacleto giocando con lui. «Senti, Etienne, io non ce l’ho con te, giuro, ma converrai con me che è assurdo che un bel giorno ti capiti fra capo e collo di dover affrontare delle carte. Questa è fantascienza, è una cosa non solo più grande di me, ma anche fuori dal mondo…»  
«Sbaglio o hai detto di avere il dono della telecinesi?» si stupì. «Perché rifiuti così tanto la magia?»  
«Non ho mai fatto uso quotidiano della telecinesi, l’ho sempre evitata cercando di bloccare i miei istinti, perché non voglio essere più strano e diverso di quanto non lo sia già».  
«Essere diversi è un dono» ribatté sicuro di sé, «l’unicità delle persone è importante: è il principio attorno a cui dovrebbe ruotare la preservazione della razza umana, no? Se tutti siamo diversi, tutti devono essere preservati».  
Sorrise amaro. «Dici bene, _dovrebbe_!» rialzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Manchi molto dalla Terra?»  
«In che anno siamo?»  
«2011»  
Fischiò sorpreso. «Sì, manco proprio da _parecchio_ tempo».  
«L’ultima volta che sei venuto qui com’era la vita per gli omosessuali?» gli domandò riabbassando lo sguardo con finta aria distratta.  
«Uhm» rifletté fissando un angolo del tetto, «capisco. Sei omosessuale».  
Alex afferrò il gatto per entrambe le zampe anteriori per giocarci come se fosse un bimbo da tenere per mano. «Non voglio essere ulteriormente diverso: la gente lo nota quando attorno a te succedono cose strane, la storia della mia famiglia è piena di vecchi considerati pazzi, gente additata dagli altri perché supponeva di avere dei poteri o perché la loro presenza scatenava strani eventi – e spesso venivano di conseguenza indicati come portatori di sventura. Non mi meraviglia il fatto che nel corso dei secoli la tradizione dei Rouges sia andata persa o che mio padre ne abbia preso le distanze. Sono già additato per quello che sono, non voglio esserlo anche perché gli oggetti intorno a me scompaiono o si spostano da soli».  
«Ti stai limitando da solo per colpa degli altri».  
«Mi sto solo limitando a sopravvivere» si strinse nelle spalle.  
Ci fu un lungo minuto di silenzio in cui entrambi guardarono punti diversi della stanza mentre Anacleto si rotolava di schiena sul tappeto.  
«Cosa farai allora quando la prima carta agirà, la lascerai stare?» gli domandò Etienne.  
Sospirò sconsolato e si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Io… non lo so, non lo so sul serio, so soltanto che mi sembra una cosa assurda che non posso di certo gestire!»  
«Hai i mezzi per farlo, e io ti aiuterò».  
«Il nonno ha detto che possono anche essere assassini, dei pazzi… Ho vent’anni e una cultura media; certo, ho il fisico allenato perché fino a qualche tempo fa ero un giocatore di basket, ma non sono poi così forte e non so fare a botte: come diavolo potrei mai affrontare dei folli omicida?!»  
«Hai la magia, puoi fare degli incantesimi, e hai la telecinesi» gli rispose sicuro. «Credimi, una volta affrontata la prima carta ti sarà tutto più chiaro».  
«Non so nemmeno se ho voglia di affrontarla, la prima carta» si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Hai detto che non puoi tornare a casa tua, dove starai quindi? Voglio dire: sei "umano" fino a che punto?» si perplesse.  
«Sono _totalmente_ umano» affermò un po’ risentito, «mi serve esserlo per acquisire tutte le possibili conoscenze sul tempo e il luogo in cui si svolgerà la Verifica, altrimenti io e te non ci capiremmo nemmeno: quando vengo sulla Terra divento un umano del tempo attuale».  
«Quindi non sparirai magicamente quando non avrò bisogno di te?» indagò cautamente.  
«No» scosse la testa, «sono più forte del normale, abile con le armi e guarisco dalle ferite magiche velocemente, ma non scompaio. Sono proprio umano» annuì.  
«Questo vuol dire che dovrò darti vitto e alloggio?»  
«Esatto».  
«Fantastico» assentì ironicamente. «In effetti, proprio perché questa è la realtà e non un manga io non ho per Assistente un folletto magico che mangia solo i dolci che avanzano in cucina» si coprì il viso con una mano.  
Etienne si stiracchiò all’indietro frenandosi con le mani a terra. «Non si sa mai per quanto tempo resterò, il tempo minimo di pausa prevista fra un attacco e l’altro è di ventiquattro ore: potrei restare per tredici giorni così come pure per un anno, che è il tempo massimo della durata della Verifica. Se non devo dare nell’occhio, farò come ho fatto un altro paio di volte: mi creerò un’identità, mi cercherò un lavoro».  
Alex decise di coprirsi il viso con _entrambe_ le mani. «Dovrò procurarti dei vestiti… e un cellulare! Non posso stare tranquillo se non so sempre dove sei e cosa combini in una città che non conosci!»  
«Guarda che non sono un bambino» protestò risentito.  
«Non posso stare tranquillo se so che nei dintorni c’è un tizio che non sa nulla di questa città, è armato ed è una mia responsabilità tenerlo lontano dai guai!» si esasperò.  
«E non sono neanche uno che si caccia nei guai…» precisò ulteriormente.  
«Questo è ancora da vedere» si alzò da terra e l’altro lo imitò.  
«E dove potrò stare? Questa qui è casa tua?» indicò il pavimento.  
«No, di mio nonno».  
Etienne lo guardò intensamente, poi scoppiò a ridere, come se avesse capito una battuta in ritardo.  
«Guarda che è davvero di mio nonno, non l’ho detto come per dire "di tua sorella"» specificò andando in cucina.  
Si accigliò. «Ah. Scusa. Comunque, posso restare qui?» chiese seguendolo.  
«Sì, anche perché non vedo altre soluzioni, al momento… I miei per adesso non intendono vendere questa casa, puoi restare qui, ma… dovrò pagare le bollette, credo…» chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte e si strinse la radice del naso fra due dita.  
«Ti ho detto che mi cercherò un lavoro» sottolineò, «dovrò pur andare in giro, non posso stare chiuso in casa: sarà bene costruirmi un’identità fittizia perfetta».  
«E io ti ho detto che devi tornartene da dove sei venuto: nei libri che mi ha lasciato il nonno ci sarà pure scritto da qualche parte se esiste un modo per evitare quest’esame, no? Lo troverò».  
«Te lo dico io: non esiste» incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Lo guardò sospettoso.  
«E non lo sto dicendo per convenienza» aggiunse allora, «non esiste davvero».  
Si passò nervosamente le mani fra i capelli. «Dei vestiti, devo procurarti innanzi tutto dei vestiti! Al resto penserò dopo!» aprì un cassetto; il nonno aveva la buffa abitudine di tenere il cellulare nel cassetto delle posate, perché diceva che entrambe le cose si tenevano con le mani e si portavano nei pressi della testa. «Usa questo, per ora» gli porse l’apparecchio telefonico, «è un modello molto vecchio perché al nonno bastava soltanto poterci chiamare in qualsiasi momento e in qualsiasi posto, nel caso stesse male, ma funziona bene. Non credo che chiamerà qualcuno, ma vedrò di attivarti un nuovo numero» l’altro gli annuì. «Vado a casa mia a prenderti un cambio: abbiamo su per giù la stessa taglia, no?» lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. «Al massimo i miei jeans ti calzeranno un po’ corti… fa’ niente» scrollò la testa. «Se hai bisogno, chiamami, il mio numero in rubrica è alla voce "Mio nipote"».  
«Mio nipote» ripeté dubbioso, osservandolo rindossare il giubbotto e prendere lo zaino dal divano. «Mancherai molto?»  
«Forse un’oretta e mezza. A poi» fece per aprire la porta.  
«Ah, master?» lo richiamò.  
Alex si girò per riflesso, nonostante quell’appellativo lo stesse infastidendo sempre di più. «Sì?»  
«Grazie».  
Fece spallucce. «Figurati» e si affrettò a chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.  
Finalmente era momentaneamente fuori da quel grosso casino.

 

Il master era appena andato via lasciandolo solo.  
Inspirò a fondo stringendosi nelle spalle, si guardò distrattamente alla specchiera di una vecchia cassettiera di legno; si morse un labbro.  
 _Aveva ancora un corpo._  
Tamburellò distrattamente le dita sulla cassettiera, sentendo come allo stesso tempo stesse toccando qualcosa e ascoltando il rumore che produceva. Rise di se stesso e, con l’intuito di chi si muove in una casa sconosciuta pensando a com’è strutturata la propria, andò verso la lavanderia cercando una porta sul retro.  
Sul piccolo cortile osservò l’orto coltivato a verdure e le rose rosse; ne sfiorò un petalo. Si sarebbe preso cura lui di quelle cose d’ora in poi, magari nel tempo libero avrebbe anche costruito una panca di legno, solo per il piacere di creare qualcosa con le mani che ancora aveva.  
Guardò il cielo grigio di quel giorno che stava per finire: non sarebbe stato il suo ultimo giorno e poteva guardare ancora l’orizzonte. Ridendo isterico ed euforico insieme, saltò sul posto.  
"Probabilmente non potrai più camminare".  
 _’Fanculo._  
Rise ancora fissando il cielo, fino a piangere, lasciando che quelle lacrime di amarezza e dolore fossero l’unica cosa che potesse testimoniare cosa stesse nascondendo, in quel momento.  
Rientrò in casa ricordando improvvisamente una cosa che doveva assolutamente fare; andò a passo deciso verso lo studio, prese la scala e iniziò a ispezionare tutti i ripiani alla ricerca del libro giusto.  
"Dovrebbe esserci un libro interamente dedicato alla creazione della Verifica da parte delle quattro stirpi, trovalo e nascondilo: non deve leggerlo, non deve sapere".  
Doveva anche fare in fretta.  
Quando aveva appena iniziato a disperare e si stava grattando la testa, ne intravide la costura fra due libri che aveva già ripassato più volte: nella fretta e con l’ansia non l’aveva notato. Lo disincagliò dal suo posto facendo leva con un paio di dita e, restando in cima alla scala, l’aprì per scorrere l’indice.  
 _Capitolo 2 – La necessità di un Assistente e la sua Creazione._  
Andò alla pagina indicata, lesse velocemente cose che sapeva già e chiuse il volume con un gesto brusco. Scese a terra; con il libro sottobraccio si guardò disperatamente intorno cercando un posto sicuro. Andò più volte avanti e indietro per il corridoio, osservando le stanze dalle porte aperte; infine, si disse che in fondo proprio perché sotto il letto era un nascondiglio banale poteva rivelarsi _un ottimo_ nascondiglio.  
Posò il libro sul materasso e aprì il comò alla ricerca di un vecchio indumento in cui avvolgere il tomo per non farlo impolverare troppo; trovò una vecchia camicia a quadri beige, la sbottonò e coprì il libro per bene, lo posò a terra e con un piccolo calcio lo nascose sotto il letto matrimoniale.  
«Mi dispiace, master» mormorò, «ma è per il bene di entrambi».

 

Aveva detto a sua madre che per quella notte sarebbe rimasto fuori a dormire da un amico, e la cosa l’aveva resa felice, considerando da quanto tempo secondo lei non faceva vita sociale. Aveva cacciato dentro ad un borsone un paio di jeans e delle maglie che non usava da tempo, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a mantenere ulteriormente un abitante segreto nella vecchia casa del nonno, e ora era di nuovo in viaggio sull’autobus.  
Perché diavolo suo nonno non gli aveva mai parlato della Verifica? L’aveva creduta una cosa divertente, per caso? Passandosi una mano sul viso, si rispose che forse no, forse suo nonno aveva voluto presentarlo davanti alla Verifica senza mantenerlo spaventato fino alla sua morte. "Grazie tante, nonno!"  
Sapeva pochissimo su quello che avrebbe dovuto probabilmente affrontare, e non ci teneva neanche a saperlo: avrebbe passato la notte sveglio a cercare sui libri dei Rouges qualcosa che l’aiutasse a sbrogliare quella faccenda, perché si conosceva, sapeva come sarebbero andate altrimenti le cose… non riusciva a stare con le mani in mano se qualcuno aveva bisogno di lui e se le carte avessero fatto danni, lui sarebbe intervenuto. E a poco a poco sarebbe rimasto sempre più coinvolto nella faccenda.  
Aveva vent’anni e la testa sulle spalle – forse – non poteva mica mettersi a catturare carte, e con che mezzi, poi? Con un retino per farfalle, forse? O magari con una _Penna Lunare_ come Sailor Moon? Al sol pensiero si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.  
Tutto quello era decisamente ridicolo.  
Lasciò scivolare la schiena contro il sedile e poggiò la testa contro il finestrino; era quasi sera, ormai, le luci dell’autobus erano accese e, mentre si rifletteva sul vetro, qualcosa di strano attirò la sua attenzione, tant’è che si accigliò.  
Sul riflesso, osservò come dall’altra parte dell’autobus ci fosse una vecchina seduta con un mazzo di crisantemi gialli in mano – e fin qui tutto normale, probabilmente stava andando al cimitero – che parlava animatamente sottovoce con qualcuno.  
Qualcuno che doveva essere invisibile.  
Alex sgranò gli occhi, poi si grattò la testa: era vecchia, doveva aver perso qualche rotella, anche se il fatto che avesse in mano dei fiori per i morti rendeva tutto _inquietante_. Scosse la testa e si preparò a scendere: era quasi giunto alla sua fermata.  
Quando aprì la porta di casa, sia Anacleto sia Etienne corsero da lui con in faccia l’espressione felice di un animaletto contento di rivedere il proprio padrone, solo che per il primo era "normale", per il secondo _no_. Alex inspirò a fondo per calmarsi.  
«Che hai portato, master?» gli chiese mentre l’aiutava a posare sul tavolo della cucina dei sacchetti.  
«Ti ho fatto un po’ di spesa per domani, ti ho preso dei cibi precotti… sai cucinare?»  
Gli annuì aprendo il frigo per conservare un’insalata. «So fare un sacco di cose che fanno normalmente gli umani di quest’epoca, ho appreso molte cose incarnandomi».  
«Bene» sospirò, «per stasera useremo un sugo già pronto. Toh» afferrò per le cinghie il piccolo borsone che aveva portato con sé e glielo consegnò, «dentro ci sono dei miei vecchi vestiti: cambiati, mettiti pure comodo. Sai dov’è il bagno?»  
«Sì. Grazie, master» sorridendo fece un piccolo inchino e andò a cambiarsi. Alex scrollò la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo provando a trovare da qualche parte la forza per affrontare tutto quello.  
Finì di conservare la spesa e si affrettò a cucinare per poter passare tutta la serata – e anche la nottata – sui libri.  
«Senti» gli disse quando lo sentì rientrare in cucina, restando ai fornelli e senza voltarsi a guardarlo, «ma per essere più precisi, che tipo di danni fanno le cart…» si voltò verso di lui.  
Senza quegli stupidi vestiti da servo addosso, con un abbigliamento sportivo che metteva ancora più in risalto la sua faccia da schiaffi e da "me ne frego di ciò che vuoi realmente, master" aveva un suo… _fascino_.  
«Sì, master?» si avvicinò a lui rimboccandosi le maniche della maglia per aiutarlo a cucinare.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Ti ho detto di chiamarmi Alex. Dicevo, che tipo di danni possono fare di preciso le carte?»  
Etienne si guardò intorno. «Non credo che in questa casa non ci sia un mazzo di carte normali… sai per caso dove tuo nonno ne tenesse uno?»  
«Prova nel primo cassetto della sua scrivania» gli rispose, mettendo dell’acqua a bollire; Etienne uscì dalla cucina e tornò poco dopo con un mazzo di carte plastificate in mano, che gli porse sorridendo sicuro.  
«Qualsiasi mazzo di carte esistente che non sia quello delle quattro stirpi – almeno fino a quando non catturerai anche loro – risponde sempre ai comandi di un Jester e del suo Assistente: prova a farlo fluttuare» l’invitò.  
«No» rispose secco.  
Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«E va bene» sbuffò seccato e fissò intensamente il mazzo di carte posato sul palmo della mano di Etienne.  
Spinse le carte a sollevarsi in aria, ma subito dopo provò una strana sensazione: non era come tutte le altre volte, quando semplicemente chiedeva ad un oggetto di andare verso di lui e quello gli ubbidiva come dotato di un senno: percepì che stavolta con quelle carte poteva… _giocare_. E la cosa stranamente lo stava rendendo euforico.  
Con un sorriso divertito, chiese alle carte di muoversi stringendosi in cerchio intorno ad Etienne, e loro lo fecero. Etienne fece un sorriso furbo e rivolse verso l’alto il palmo della mano destra: le carte smisero di girargli intorno e atterrarono docilmente in ordine sulla sua mano.  
«Ti diverti, master?»  
«Non era mai successo!» disse stupito. «Di solito riesco a far spostare gli oggetti solo in modo lineare e farli muovere non verso di me ma fra due punti diversi mi costa _anche_ fatica fisica…» fissò un cucchiaino e provò a richiamarlo a sé ordinandogli di _roteare_. E quello lo fece. «E l’ho fatto di nuovo! E non con delle carte!» si meravigliò.  
«Perché la tua Verifica è appena iniziata e i tuoi poteri si stanno sempre di più risvegliando: non avendoli mai usati, non sono mai progrediti, ora stanno muovendosi da soli recuperando il terreno perso. Almeno inizialmente».  
Alex lo vide prendere dal mazzo solo le carte dei Cuori e delle Picche, posando le altre sul tavolo.  
«Anche tu hai la telecinesi?» indagò.  
«No» sospirò, «posso muovere soltanto delle carte da gioco» fece sospendere in aria le carte in scala e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Cosa vuoi sapere su di loro, _Alex_ » finalmente tornò a chiamarlo per nome.  
Riprese a cucinare e scrollò le spalle. «Tutto quello che pensi possa essermi utile, per esempio: quanto sono senzienti?»  
«Quanto un essere umano, anche se la loro mente è molto più semplice di quella di un uomo, e per questo più complessa».  
«In che senso?» si perplesse.  
«Le carte sono molto egoiste ed egocentriche, amano paragonare i sentimenti degli altri ai propri. Sono come dei bambini, e i bambini sono complessi perché per quanto semplici sono imprevedibili».  
«Come attaccano di solito? E per quali motivi?»  
Sollevò le spalle. «Dipende: nel corso dei secoli, pur essendo sempre stato un Assistente dei Cuori, non mi è mai capitato di vedere una carta attaccare degli umani per gli stessi motivi della volta precedente. Prendiamo il Tre di Cuori, per esempio» e spinse quella carta sospesa in aria a farsi avanti. «Come sai, il seme di Cuori è legato ai Sogni. Bene, una volta è successo che il Tre di Cuori abbia deciso di aiutare tutte le persone indecise fra due amanti, spingendo così degli uomini e delle donne a realizzare i loro sogni d’amore… _a tre_ ».  
Alex trattenne una risata, Etienne si grattò la testa.  
«Detta così la cosa è… _buffa_ » ammise Etienne, «ma non puoi immaginare il caos che scatenò: i vari trii cominciarono a vivere la loro relazione alla luce del sole come se fosse una cosa normale, quando per la società non lo è affatto; vi furono molti scontri inutili fra loro e fra chi non li capiva… non fu facile rimettere tutto a posto» sospirò stancamente al ricordo. «Un’altra volta, invece, il Tre di Cuori decise di prendere in prestito un altro significato attribuibile al numero tre, e dal classico triangolo amoroso passò alla Smorfia: il tre è il numero del gatto. I gatti cominciarono ad essere troppo intelligenti e a voler dominare l’uomo, gonfiando così il Sogno di molti animalisti estremi: non fu divertente neanche quella volta, credimi!» sospirò di nuovo. «Un’altra volta ancora, invece, prese in prestito il suo significato cristiano: il tre rappresenta la Trinità, e la carta scelse di provare a realizzare i sogni di divino dominio di chi voleva essere onnipotente o far giustizia divina. Morirono molte persone» concluse serio.  
Alex deglutì a stento e quasi inconsciamente spinse col pensiero la carta a tornare indietro, in fila con le altre. «Hanno un indice di pericolosità che va in crescendo?» indagò ancora.  
«Dall’Asso al Dieci, no» e spinse quelle carte a farsi momentaneamente da parte, «non sai mai quale fra queste dieci si rivelerà la più pericolosa, mentre di queste ultime tre si sa _sempre_ che non sarà una passeggiata affrontarle» spinse in avanti il fante, la regina e il re. «Loro tre scelgono sempre di legarsi a Sogni pericolosi, portano sempre distruzione di diverso tipo. La Regina» la spinse ulteriormente avanti, «è appassionata, è una donna forte e piena di fede: è pericolosa perché crede ciecamente nelle sue ragioni come può fare solo una donna devota ad una causa» e la spinse da parte. «Il Re è il Leader e l’Uomo, la Forza e l’Orgoglio: è pericoloso perché sente il peso della responsabilità della sorte di chi o cosa ama e protegge» mise anche lui da parte. «Ma il più pericoloso di tutti, quello a cui dovrai prestare tutta la tua attenzione è lui, il Fante» fece fluttuare il Fante di Cuori davanti agli occhi di Alex e lo fissò mortalmente serio, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. «Ricordati sempre una cosa, Alex: il Fante non è un "cavaliere", è un _servo_. Il Fante è la devozione più assoluta, l’amore più cieco, la fede che si aggrappa con forza all’ultimo strascico di speranza. Non esiste servo migliore di un Fante, non hai idea di cosa potrebbe fare per restare fedele alla causa a cui si legherà o per realizzare un Sogno» prese il Fante fra due dita e glielo porse. «Cattura il Fante di Cuori, fai tuo il servo devoto e avrai tutte e tredici le carte. Per sempre».  
Alex deglutì a stento e prese in mano la carta. «Non sei molto incoraggiante, sai?» controllò se l’acqua per la pasta stesse bollendo.  
Etienne gli rivolse un sorriso bonario. «Voglio soltanto avvertirti».  
«Beh, lo stai facendo anche fin troppo bene!» rimise bruscamente il coperchio alla pentola. «Delle Picche che mi dici, invece?»  
Etienne invitò le carte del seme di Picche a schierarsi davanti ad Alex. «Se avremo fortuna, non le incontreremo».  
«Io non ho fortuna, quindi le incontreremo» annuì sarcastico; Etienne fece finta di non sentirlo.  
«Le Verifiche si alternano a coppie, non è raro che due carte rivali si scontrino, ma non è detto neanche che debba succedere per forza. Il Red Jester e il Black Jester, comunque, sono sempre alleati, mai rivali: devono aiutarsi a vicenda, nel caso».  
«Perché le Picche sono rivali dei Cuori?» s’incuriosì. «Cioè, capisco la contrapposizione fra Sogni e Incubi, ma perché proprio le Picche?» pesò la pasta.  
Etienne spinse in avanti l’Asso di Picche e lo capovolse. «Hai mai fatto caso a cosa somigli così una Picca?»  
«No» fece ironico, «sai com’è, finora non me n’ero mai preoccupato…»  
Etienne lo rimproverò tacitamente assottigliando gli occhi. «Ricorda vagamente un cuore pugnalato dall’alto» si rispose da solo. «Le quattro stirpi pensarono che richiamasse simbolicamente il modo in cui gli Incubi colpiscono il cuore seminando terrore, facendo scappare i Sogni».  
«I Fiori sono stati assegnati alla Fortuna per via della somiglianza col trifoglio…» ricordò Alex, «e i Quadri perché all’Azzardo?»  
Etienne scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente. «Era l’ultimo seme rimasto».  
«Geniale» si finse ammirato, «una motivazione simile non me l’aspettavo davvero!»  
Etienne sospirò. «A parte questo, non è facile domare una carta mentre sta lottando con un’altra, spero non succeda. Ah, si scontrano sempre con il loro corrispettivo, quindi, per esempio, il Tre di Cuori andrebbe a scontrarsi con il Tre di Picche. L’unica cosa buona della faccenda è che si scontrano sullo stesso campo, per la stessa cosa che può al tempo stesso rivelarsi sia un Sogno che un Incubo».  
Alex si perplesse. «Hai mai assistito ad uno scontro fra il Re di Cuori e quello di Picche?»  
«Sì» si fermò, esitante. «Stava per finire il mondo».  
Annuì fingendosi colpito. «Sei sempre più incoraggiante» versò la pasta nella pentola.  
«Ma è successo soltanto una volta, non penso proprio che accadrà di nuovo. Almeno credo».  
«Te l’ho detto, sono fortunato» annuì di nuovo, «quindi accadrà. Di come attaccano che mi dici, invece?»  
Etienne ordinò alle carte di posarsi sul tavolo. «Il modo in cui possono attaccare è stato accuratamente studiato dalle quattro stirpi in modo tale che nessun umano possa prendere anche accidentalmente parte alla battaglia o vedere cosa sta succedendo. Per prima cosa, il Jester deve capire dove si nasconde la carta, andare da lei, _sfidarla_ e una volta arrivato sul posto chiamarla per nome, per esempio dire… _Fante di Cuori_ , e a quel punto la carta si materializzerà. Tieni conto che hanno sempre un aspetto umano, che non è sempre lo stesso di Verifica in Verifica, ma un particolare le rende sempre diverse dagli uomini: Cuori e Quadri hanno le iridi rosse, Picche e Fiori nere».  
«Un effetto scenico davvero inquietante» si finse colpito mescolando il sugo; Etienne fece ancora una volta finta di non ascoltarlo.  
«Quando una carta appare, crea sempre una sua dimensione, un posto che rispecchia in qualche modo il Sogno a cui si è legata e che è inaccessibile agli esseri umani normali. Una volta all’interno di quel posto, carta e Jester iniziano a sfidarsi».  
«E con quali prodigiosi mezzi dovrei affrontare una carta?» fece scettico.  
Etienne lo guardò con aria critica. «Con la tua bacchetta magica».  
«Ah-ah-ah» fece finta di ridere.  
«Non sto scherzando, almeno non del tutto. Prendi la chiave dello scrigno delle carte dei Cuori».  
Alex emise un lamento basso di frustrazione, si concentrò e richiamò lo scrigno dall’altra stanza: gli volò direttamente fra le mani.  
Etienne gli rivolse un sorriso sarcastico. «Non eri tu quello che voleva evitare di usare la telecinesi?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Sto cucinando, non posso allontanarmi dai fornelli» si scusò. _Inutilmente_. Sfilò la chiavetta dalla serratura. «Eccola» gliela pose davanti agli occhi.  
«Infilala di nuovo nel laccio: devi portarla sempre al collo» l’ammonì.  
«Perché dovrei portare al collo una cosa così pacchiana?» sbuffò, infilandola tuttavia di nuovo nel laccio.  
«Perché è la tua arma, l’arma che vi tramandate da generazioni voi Rouges».  
Alex se la mise al collo e poi la prese fra due dita, fissandola. «Mi stai dicendo che ho una _Penna Lunare_ come Sailor Moon?»  
«Stringi la chiave nel pugno e concentrati come quando usi la telecinesi, poi dai uno strappo secco, come se volessi strappartela dal collo» gli ordinò spiccio.  
«Non scoppierà come una bomba, vero?»  
Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«Ok, ok, lo faccio» alzò gli occhi al tetto stringendo la chiave nel pugno. « _Penna lunare_ » recitò scettico sottovoce, « _in un bel stregone universitario mi voglio trasformare!_ » tirò il laccio in avanti e sentì sotto le dita la chiave ingrandirsi a dismisura e il laccio sciogliersi come se nulla fosse. La chiave diventò un fascio di luce rossa e sotto i suoi occhi si trasformò in una sorta di antico bastone da viaggio d’ottone alto quasi quanto lui e con una grossa gemma rossa in cima.  
Fissò il bastone, sconvolto. «Ommioddio! Ho davvero una cazzo di _Penna Lunare_!»  
Etienne lo corresse prontamente con aria solenne. «Questo è il gioiello della famiglia Rouges, il Sacro Bastone Rosso».  
Alex lo guardò fintamente serio. «Hai idea di quanto sia equivoco quello che stai dicendo?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Più o meno».  
L’osservò di nuovo rigirandoselo fra le mani; era interamente inciso con degli strani simboli. «Quanto mi sento Gandalf adesso da uno a dieci?» sospirò stancamente. «E cosa posso fare con questo _coso_?»  
«Ti aiuta a lanciare incantesimi, che dovrai recitare, e potrai usarlo come arma» materializzò la sua spada unendo le mani e separandole – come gli aveva visto fare l’altra volta – e incrociò la lama con il bastone in un ironico cenno di sfida. «Dovrai allenarti con me, devi imparare a difenderti».  
«Sempre se deciderò di affrontare le carte» precisò.  
«Ovvio» finse palesemente di assecondarlo, «sempre se deciderai di affrontare le carte. Ridimensiona il Bastone ordinandoglielo col pensiero».  
Alex lo fece e il Bastone tornò ad essere una chiave e a stare al suo collo come nulla fosse; prese la chiave fra due dita e la nascose sotto il colletto della maglia. «Non dirmi che per gli incantesimi dovrò studiare i libri della mia stirpe…»  
«Non proprio» scosse la testa, «i libri possono darti le basi, ma per il resto devi sentire la magia scorrere dentro di te, nelle tue vene; devi sentirla abbastanza da pronunciare un incantesimo _credendo_ in quel che dici, credendo nella tua magia: gli incantesimi delle quattro stirpi si chiamano "incantesimi a chiamata" perché altro non sono che versi creati dagli stregoni stessi per "chiamare" la magia affinché si realizzi qualcosa».  
«Quindi io» indicò se stesso, «dovrei brandire il mio _portentoso Bastone Sacro_ » scandì bene le parole facendo l’atto di tenere un bastone fra le mani, «e inventare versi sul momento con cui chiamare la mia cosiddetta magia?»  
«Esatto».  
«E con solo questo dovrei sconfiggere delle carte pazzoidi?»  
«Precisamente».  
«Ok, continuo a preferire la mia vita da universitario» annuì. «Controllo la pasta».  
«Alex, ti sarà tutto più facile dopo la prima carta» gli sorrise incoraggiante, «è una promessa».  
Scolò la pasta e preparò i piatti. «Senti, già mi è strano parlare tranquillamente di queste cose davanti ad un piatto di pasta come se niente fosse, come posso pensare di affrontare una… una _carta_? Fammi prima abituare all’idea che… le carte _esistono_ e fanno davvero cose non buone, e poi mi abituerò all’idea di doverle forse affrontare!»  
Etienne si sedette e prese il piatto che gli porse. «Grazie, master» lo ringraziò educatamente per il cibo. «La prima carta non sarà neanche così difficile, perché l’inizio di una Verifica è uguale per tutti i Jester e l’Assistente sa già di quale carta si tratta, ma non può dirlo al Jester: può soltanto dargli un indizio» prese la prima forchettata.  
«E sentiamo, che indizio sarebbe?» fece sarcastico.  
«La prima carta di ogni Verifica di ogni Jester, Rosso o Nero che sia, è sempre la stessa: l’Alfa e l’Omega».  
Alex si accigliò e stese due dita di una mano. «Sono due, quindi».  
«No, una: l’Alfa e l’Omega».  
«Scusa» si stizzì, «ma se mi dici che è l’Alfa e l’Omega…»  
«Master» gli disse a denti stretti, «hai presente l’espressione "Io sono l’Alfa e l’Omega, il Primo e l’Ultimo, il Principio e la Fine"?»  
Alex lo guardò intensamente. «Sono agnostico» vide Etienne aprire bocca, lo fermò, «ma ho presente».  
«Ecco, in quel senso: la prima carta è simbolicamente l’Alfa e l’Omega».  
«E fra le tredici carte quale diamine è l’Alfa e l’Omega?!» si esasperò.  
Alzò l’indice. «Una sola. Fra le tredici carte ce n’è una che è simbolicamente l’Alfa e l’Omega. Pensaci, non è difficile» fece con aria di sufficienza.  
«Beh, scusa tanto se in questi vent’anni non mi sono mai interessato di simbolismo, di numerologia, di carte e dei loro significati e di… _magia_ » agitò una mano.  
«Faresti bene a cominciare ad interessartene, invece» gli ribatté a bocca piena, «non hai idea di quanto potrebbero ritornarti utili…»  
«Preferirei non saperlo» mugugnò. «Sai se il Black Jester è già attivo?»  
«Sarà la prima carta a dirtelo: le carte, una volta tue, tenderanno a parlarti molto. Alle volte potranno anche avvisarti dei pericoli».  
«Che gioia» replicò cupamente.  
«Su, non trattarle male prima di conoscerle» sporse il labbro a mo’ di broncio ironico.  
«Sei dalla loro parte, per caso?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Combatterò contro di loro, sarà divertente: mi annoio quando non ci sono Verifiche».  
«Io no».  
Sostennero lo sguardo.  
«Master, dovresti rilassarti, sul serio».  
Si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto. «Senti, mangiamo, adesso, che è meglio! O mi farai fare mal digestione a via di darmi simili informazioni».  
«Come vuoi» bofonchiò a bocca piena.  
«Piuttosto, dovremo organizzarci per mascherare la tua presenza per i prossimi giorni… dovrò inventarmi parecchie storie per coprirti e non farti trovare qui dai miei…» si esasperò.  
«Ce la faremo, master» gli disse guardandolo sicuro e annuendo con convinzione. E ne sembrava davvero convinto, così tanto che per un attimo si convinse che quel suo essere così sicuro l’avrebbe aiutato a risolvere _tutto_.  
«Ovvio» replicò infine. Ironico.  
Sapeva che quello era solo l’inizio, oh se lo sapeva!


	3. L'Alfa e l'Omega

Signore e Signori, qui è il vostro Menestrello di fiducia a parlarvi: benvenuti al primo vero atto di questa storia.  
Vi siete divertiti finora? Come vi è parsa la mia narrazione, vi è piaciuta? No, perché se vi è piaciuta, potreste televotarmi al numero sovraimpressione? Perché qui la concorrenza è spietata e il Direttore di tutti i Menestrelli ha deciso che il Menestrello che otterrà meno voti sarà licenziato. Io non posso essere licenziato, ho ancora del gel per capelli da comprarmi! Quindi, se vi piaccio e vi piace come vi sto raccontando questa storia, televotate, televotate, televotate! Fatelo per il mio gel per capelli, grazie.  
Tornando al nostro Red Jester… eh, si preparano dei tempi duri per lui! È più facile sfuggire al proprio destino che alla sfiga, certe volte.  
Ma cosa sarà mai l’Alfa e l’Omega? Si tratta davvero soltanto del significato simbolico della carta in questione? E a quale Sogno sceglierà di legarsi la prima carta?  
L’Oscurità ha preso ad avanzare, perché solo nella notte i Sogni trovano un posto dove regnare: quanto può essere oscuro un Sogno, considerando che trova terreno soltanto quando un giorno giunge alla sua fine?  
 _L’Alfa e l’Omega_ è soltanto l’inizio che traccia anche il coperchio della fine…  


  


  
**3 . L’Alpha e l’Omega**   


  


Alex chiuse l’ennesimo libro e si grattò la testa sospirando sconsolato: erano quasi le tre di notte e non aveva trovato un bel niente sui libri dei Rouges.  
Etienne stava dormendo nella vecchia camera del nonno – aveva insistito per cedere il letto al suo master, ma lui gli aveva ripetuto che avrebbe passato la notte sui libri – e tutta la casa era avvolta da un misterioso silenzio scandito solo dal ticchettio del vecchio orologio a pendolo dello studio. Era un silenzio che sapeva di rassegnazione, più che di stanchezza: quei libri che lo circondavano avevano più storia di quanto mai avesse creduto – ora lo sapeva – andavano davvero _custoditi_ , ma gli sembrava tutto ancora così impossibile… si andava _oltre_ la telecinesi e c’erano ancora così tante cose da capire, come per esempio perché creare delle carte che possono far del male soltanto per tramandare un sapere: era una cosa assurda e inumana, da che razza di gente discendeva?  
Eppure adesso era lì, seduto in quello studio dall’aria stantia, circondato da vecchi libri di magia con improvvisamente sulle spalle il peso di un’intera stirpe di stregoni.  
La sua vera natura era quella di stregone.  
Tutto quello era ridicolo; si passò stancamente una mano sulla fronte.  
Ok, forse sì, forse era davvero uno stregone, l’ultimo dei Rouges, ma questo non faceva automaticamente di lui un Red Jester. O no?  
Stava cominciando a temere sul serio il momento in cui la prima carta avrebbe agito, perché se fosse successo qualcosa di brutto, lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non per orgoglio, ma per il suo dannato senso di responsabilità. Nessuno si era mai preso la responsabilità di stargli accanto, nel momento del bisogno chi amava era andato via; lui non avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Lui non era così, non andava mai via se sapeva che restare era una sua responsabilità.  
Inspirò a fondo e posò le braccia sulla scrivania incrociandole sopra un libro chiuso; fissò il mazzo di carte plastificate dei Cuori posato accanto ad una pila di volumi polverosi che prima aveva sfogliato e lo fece fluttuare davanti a sé, in scala. Osservò bene le carte una per una, dall’Asso al Re e poi di nuovo dal Re all’Asso.  
« _Chi_ di voi mi sfiderà per prima?» mormorò atono. «"L’Alfa e l’Omega, il Primo e l’Ultimo, il Principio e la Fine"… Partendo dal senso letterale, dovrei tenere conto dell’Asso» lo spinse a farsi avanti, «e del Re» spinse avanti anche lui, «ma il Re è fra le carte più forti, dubito che la sfida inizierà proprio da lui… a meno che non vogliano iniziare col botto» si accigliò grattandosi la nuca. «Mettiamo caso che si tratti dell’Asso» e lo fece avanzare fino davanti al proprio viso, «l’Asso è l’uno, una singola unità, il Primo, e fin qui ci siamo, ma essere il Primo in che senso implica essere _anche_ l’Inizio? E la Fine cosa c’entra?» si morse un labbro. « _Numerologia_ , mi serve un libro di Numerologia, _adesso_ » si alzò per cercare un paio di volumi che facessero al suo caso, facendo cenno con un dito all’Asso di Cuori di seguirlo.  
Fece leva con un paio di dita contro una costura di un libro per sfilarlo da un ripiano; l’aprì per scorrerne l’indice. «Se si tratta in senso stretto del Primo, quindi dell’Uno, dell’Asso, dovrebbe esistere anche una teoria valida secondo cui il Primo è anche l’Ultimo… o altrimenti sto sbagliando ipotesi e non so dove altro sbattere la testa» sfogliò il volume di Numerologia fino all’Uno; lesse.  
Si fermò a riflettere per qualche secondo chiudendo il libro e poggiando la costura contro il mento. «Il numero uno è la base di ogni cosa, senza l’uno i numeri non potrebbero esistere: è il punto di Inizio, solo perché esiste l’Uno può esistere l’Altro Diverso da Uno; ha in sé il potere della creazione, perché da esso derivano tutte le diversità» e in un solo attimo si accorse che quello che stava dicendo non l’aveva letto, erano cose che sapeva già: la sua natura si stava risvegliando nelle sue vene. Era l’intuito di uno stregone, quello, la magia dei Rouges. «Viceversa» continuò, «se si vuole andare all’origine, si trova soltanto lui, l’Uno: se si scava, se si va a fondo, l’origine è una sola, se togliamo l’Altro, resta l’Uno. La radice di ogni cosa alla fine è sempre una sola: tolta una creazione resta solo cosa l’ha generata. L’Inizio e la Fine, il Primo e l’Ultimo…» fece volare l’Asso di Cuori sul palmo della sua mano. «L’Alfa e l’Omega» fissò attonito la carta.  
 _Asso di Cuori_.  
Sentì un debole applauso alle sue spalle, si voltò verso la porta: Etienne lo stava fissando appoggiato di fianco contro lo stipite, sfoggiando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi strafottenti.  
«Complimenti, master, ci sei arrivato!»  
Alex assottigliò gli occhi, risentito, prese la carta fra due dita e aiutandosi con la telecinesi la fece volare dritta verso Etienne, come se fosse una lama tagliante volante. L’Assistente la prese al volo e fece un inchino ironico.  
«Quando volete, master. È sempre un piacere».  
Alex sbuffò e rimise il libro di Numerologia a posto. «Quindi, in un mazzo di carte, l’Asso rappresenta l’Alfa e l’Omega… Quando attacca segue questo principio?»  
Etienne si avvicinò a lui e si strinse nelle spalle. «Non sempre, l’ho visto solo una volta attaccare seguendo questa motivazione. Tutti gli Assi sono l’Alfa e l’Omega del proprio mazzo, è il numero uno, e proprio perché è la base dell’origine della creazione, può essere associato a molteplici cose, dalle più semplici alle più complesse» gli restituì l’Asso di Cuori.  
«E non sappiamo nemmeno quando attaccherà» respirò a fondo, poi lo guardò con sospetto. «Ma tu non stavi dormendo?»  
«Le prime sere dopo l’incarnazione ho sempre difficoltà a dormire, ho il sonno leggero: ho percepito l’ansia del mio master e sono sceso giù a vedere cosa stessi facendo» fece spallucce e si voltò a dare un’occhiata distratta ai libri posati sui ripiani.  
«Parli sempre di "incarnazione"» si accigliò, «che significa?»  
«Noi quattro Assistenti siamo "essenze"» gli spiegò prendendo un libro e sfogliandolo, «ciò che vedi» indicò con un cenno vago il proprio corpo, «è solo una forma che ho deciso di prendere. Io non sono né uno spirito, né un essere. Sono l’essenza di qualcosa che ti vuole aiutare, il tuo Assistente».  
Questo lo incuriosì ancor di più. «E quando non sei sulla Terra dove sei e che forma hai?»  
Sembrò rifletterci sopra, prima di rispondergli, come alla ricerca delle parole o della descrizione giusta. «Hai presente un profumo? È un’essenza, lo senti ma non lo vedi, così sono io. Quando non sono sulla Terra, sono in una dimensione creata apposta per noi quattro Assistenti, un posticino molto grazioso che sa di vecchia campagna inglese, non so se hai presente…» Alex gli annuì. «Non è male, mi ci trovo bene, sto sempre disperso per i campi, escluso quando devo decidermi a prendere una forma per scendere sulla Terra: a quel punto vado in una villetta in mezzo al nulla della dimensione, insieme all’Assistente delle Picche. Quella villetta è il luogo dove ci ritroviamo quando dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose che sono successe sulla Terra: vedendoci con la forma che abbiamo scelto, abbiamo anche modo di riconoscerci poi una volta sulla Terra, se mai dovessimo incontrarci».  
«E per il resto del tempo sei sempre… _aria_?» si sorprese.  
«Sì. Quando voglio fare un po’ di effetto scenico mi trasformo in fumo rosso» lo guardò fintamente serio, «ho un buon senso dello spettacolo» aggiunse annuendo.  
Alex fece finta di non cogliere la sua battuta. «Come sono gli altri Assistenti?»  
«Quello di Quadri è un bravo ragazzo, tanto buono quanto protettivo: sai com’è, i Quadri sono l’Azzardo… è troppo avventato, gli sale facilmente il sangue alla testa e agisce d’impulso» fece dei cenni vaghi. «Quello dei Fiori è il classico ragazzo buono con l’aria stupida, e quando meno te l’aspetti diventa serio e mostra quanto può essere oscura la sua determinazione… Quello di Picche è il mio preferito» sorrise in modo furbo, «mi diverto davvero un sacco a prenderlo in giro».  
«Chissà perché, ma non ne dubitavo» incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Sospirò e si fece serio e malinconico. «In realtà, lui è il mio unico compagno. Io e lui cambiamo sempre master, o mistress, non abbiamo un posto o un tempo fisso; l’unica certezza che abbiamo è che ci rivedremo sempre e che se saremo nei guai… l’altro ci sarà. Possiamo prenderci in giro e sfidarci quanto vogliamo, ma siamo due facce della stessa medaglia: il nostro è un legame che non può essere spezzato, una stima e un rispetto reciproco che non può essere né ridimensionato né distrutto».  
La domanda uscì fuori dalla sua bocca con una naturalezza incredibile. «Lo ami?»  
Gli sorrise in modo nostalgico. «Sono un’essenza, non conosco l’amore degli umani, lui è l’unico legame che ho, racchiude tutto, quindi forse sì… forse a modo nostro ci amiamo, ma non come amano gli umani. Forse voi la definireste più che altro un’amicizia abbastanza profonda da sfociare nella più romantica delle lealtà» concluse con un sospiro.  
Alex ci rifletté su qualche istante, prima di porgli quella domanda. «Soffri la solitudine?»  
Etienne inspirò a fondo guardando un punto indefinito, prima di rispondergli. «Non so dire bene cosa sia la solitudine per me: sono stato creato per stare da solo con il mio master e non sto mai sulla Terra abbastanza a lungo da creare dei legami con altri umani… Ogni master mi ha lasciato qualcosa, a suo modo, alla fine sono proprio i miei master a mancarmi: quando vado via so bene che non li vedrò mai più, che non c’è mai alcuna possibilità di rincontrarli neanche in una prossima vita. In definitiva, per via del mio compito, ho difficoltà a capire e a stabilire dei legami, quindi ancor prima di sentire la solitudine sento una _mancanza_ , ma la solitudine in sé non riesco neanche a definirla, forse perché ci sono troppo immerso» fece un sorriso malinconico, chiuse il libro e lo rimise a posto.  
«Capisco» assentì Alex inspirando a fondo.  
«Tu hai dei legami, master?» gli chiese in modo semplice e diretto.  
Alex si accigliò un attimo, prima di rispondergli, perché sapeva quante cose probabilmente Etienne intendesse con "legami". «Diciamo che è un periodo particolare della mia vita e in quanto a legami… sono parecchio incasinato». Lo vide mettersi in posizione d’ascolto; agitò una mano. «Davvero, Etienne, è una brutta storia, e io non so neanche raccontarle bene le storie!»  
«Voglio saperla lo stesso» annuì con convinzione.  
Le spalle di Alex si afflosciarono, sospirò stancamente e scivolò a sedere a terra, accanto ad un paio di pile di vecchi libri. «Ero un giocatore di basket».  
« _Eri_?» ripeté Etienne, restando in piedi a frugare con lo sguardo lungo i ripiani dei libri.  
«Sì. Non molto tempo fa ho avuto un incidente…» al ricordo socchiuse gli occhi, arricciò il naso e si grattò nervosamente la testa. «È stata una cosa abbastanza ridicola: ero sulle strisce pedonali, un’auto si è fermata per farmi attraversare, ma quella successiva no… ha sorpassato l’auto ferma e mi ha preso in pieno, ho fatto un volo discreto. Il mio ginocchio non tornerà mai più come prima» concluse flebile. «Non so se l’hai notato: cammino in modo un po’ strano… il tempo sta cambiando, mi fa un po’ male, ultimamente».  
«Sì, l’avevo notato. Capisco» gli annuì continuando a fissare i libri. Doveva aver intuito che non gli andava di essere fissato mentre parlava di una cosa simile, gliene fu grato.  
«Strana la vita, vero?» sorrise amaro ad occhi bassi. «C’è chi accelera quando vede un pedone attraversare la strada, invece di rallentare, e chi invece lo prende direttamente in pieno facendolo saltare in aria come un birillo. È stata davvero una cosa stupida».  
«Cos’è successo di conseguenza?» gli chiese accomodante prendendo un libro e sfogliandolo distrattamente.  
«Ho dovuto smettere di giocare e, considerando la grossa parte che aveva il basket nella mia vita, sono cambiate molte cose. Ho impiegato anni, e con anni intendo letteralmente _anni_ , a farmi accettare negli spogliatoi: credo di aver capito di amare il basket nello stesso periodo in cui ho intuito di essere omosessuale; non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare fin dall’inizio che avrei avuto problemi a far convivere le due cose, e forse proprio per questo ho subito deciso che le avrei portate avanti insieme e con forza. Hai presente tutte le dicerie che circolano sugli sport, su quelli più maschili e quelli più femminili, no?» Etienne gli annuì. «Diciamo che all’inizio, specie da ragazzino, è stato un po’ come essere un ballerino di danza classica in mezzo ad un gruppo di ragazzini fissati con il calcio… no perché io mi vedessi così, erano _loro_ a vedermi così, gli altri. Ho dovuto lavorare il doppio degli altri per farmi accettare: non è facile avere quindici anni, essere un omosessuale e stare dentro uno spogliatoio di ragazzini coetanei che vogliono sentirsi tanto maschi e credono di esserlo, perché a quell’età si è così stupidi da pensare solo ad essere più fighi e più virili, niente deve compromettere la tua virilità, neanche la presenza di un omosessuale nel tuo stesso spogliatoio… perché potrebbe contagiarti» sorrise di nuovo amaramente.  
Etienne inspirò a fondo e si sedette a terra accanto a lui, con un libro sulle ginocchia. «Le cose sono almeno migliorate col tempo?»  
«Beh, sì» sospirò, «diciamo che è stata bella la parte in cui il mio ragazzo è venuto tranquillamente a vedere una mia partita. Dopo l’incidente, però, mi sono guardato allo specchio e mi sono chiesto da dove avrei ricominciato. Mi sono risposto che avrei ripreso dallo studio, ma non ha funzionato un gran che finora…» socchiuse stancamente gli occhi e alzò la testa verso il soffitto. «Poi, tutte le mie amicizie erano legate alla mia squadra, tutta gente appassionata di basket… _basket, basket, basket_ , non facevano altro che ripetere quella parola e parlare dell’argomento di cui non avrei più potuto prendere parte, e soprattutto quando ancora la ferita era aperta per me era difficile _sopportarlo_. Così ho iniziato ad evitare i miei amici, ad isolarmi… e sono cominciate le liti col mio ragazzo, perché non mi capiva più… e poi è morto il nonno… e poi… E poi ho scoperto di essere uno stregone» si coprì il viso con le mani e fece una risata isterica.  
«A cosa colleghi la parola _lutto_?» gli chiese improvvisamente Etienne.  
«Uh?» si sorprese. «Alla morte?»  
«Sbagliato. Lutto è tutto ciò che è perdita in modo definitivo: la perdita di un sogno, di un oggetto importante, di un progetto, di un legame, di qualsiasi cosa non potrai mai più riavere indietro, non solo la vita. Ci sono cose che ti riempiono la vita e senza di esse senti di essere morto, per questo non si può parlare di lutto soltanto quando ci si riferisce alla morte. Ci sono cose che ti fanno vivere, altre che ti fanno morire. Ci sono cose che ti _mantengono_ in vita, altre che ti fanno vivere da zombie. Ci sono cose per cui vale la pena vivere, altre per cui vale la pena morire» fece una breve pausa durante la quale Alex guardò intensamente il suo profilo. «Hai perso molte cose in modo definitivo, Alex, hai bisogno di rielaborare il tuo lutto. È grave perdere qualcosa d’importante per sempre, prenditi il tuo tempo, ma con la consapevolezza di sottofondo che gli altri non ti aspetteranno in eterno: affronta la cosa una volta per tutte, accetta davvero che è finita, ed escine fuori» gli sorrise e gli diede un paio di pacche affettuose ed ironiche sulle testa; Alex lo guardò appena risentito.  
«Da dove hai imparato tutto questo sulle perdite?»  
Gli sorrise nostalgico portandosi una mano al cuore. «Dalle mie eterne mancanze, dai miei master. I miei lutti».  
Si pentì della domanda e si morse un labbro abbassando lo sguardo. «Scusa».  
Etienne scrollò la testa e fissò un punto indistinto davanti a sé poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. «Chissà cosa imparerò da te!»  
Alex storse il naso. «Non credo di essere il tipo di persona che può mancare in eterno!»  
«Ne passeremo tante insieme, sicuro».  
«E non credo nemmeno di voler passare così tanti guai» aggiunse sarcastico.  
Etienne gli rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco piena di ironia. «Oh sì, la perdita del tuo pessimismo e del tuo sarcasmo mi sarà difficile da affrontare: sarà il più grande lutto della mia intera esistenza! Mi mancherai moltissimo, master!»  
«E smettila di chiamarmi master!» gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla. Etienne rise divertito dall’averlo punto sul vivo. Fu proprio in quell’attimo in cui erano così vicini che Alex si accorse di un piccolo inutile particolare; si accigliò.  
«Hai un buco all’orecchio: porti l’orecchino?»  
Etienne si portò una mano all’orecchio, come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordato di quel particolare. «Oh… è… un vezzo».  
«Dall’abbigliamento che avevi quando sei apparso, non mi sembrava che fossi il tipo di "spirito" da avere un orecchino…» si perplesse, ma era più che altro incuriosito.  
«L’ho fatto sulla Terra, tempo fa».  
«L’ultima volta che sei venuto?» si accigliò di più. «Si usavano gli orecchini per i maschi già ai tempi…?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì» e gli rivolse un’occhiata con aria furba. «Per caso gli orecchini non piacciono al mio master? Li trovi volgari su un uomo?»  
Alex assottigliò gli occhi. «Per me puoi anche farti un piercing alla lingua».  
«Potrei anche farlo, sai?» rise, facendo leva con una mano contro il pavimento per alzarsi.  
«E chi te lo impedisce?» sbuffò; Etienne, in piedi davanti a lui, gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi; accettò la presa.  
«Io faccio solo quello che piace al mio master» e glielo disse proprio quando furono in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro, occhi negli occhi.  
Alex sentì un brivido percorrerlo dalla testa ai piedi: quella faccenda fra master e Assistente avrebbe portato dei risvolti ambigui, se lo sentiva, e non era sicuro di quanto gli sarebbero piaciuti. Gli lasciò la mano e deglutì a stento.  
«Come ho già detto, per me puoi fare quello che vuoi. E smettila di chiamarmi master».  
«Come vuoi, _Alex_ » e fece un inchino elegante.  
«È meglio se andiamo a dormire, adesso» sbadigliò, «domani ho lezione e devo anche farti conoscere la città: non posso pretendere di tenerti chiuso qui dentro».  
«Oh, di questo te ne sono infinitamente grato, _Alex_ » ribatté ironico.  
Gli puntò un indice contro con fare minaccioso. «Non farmene pentire».  
Si portò una mano al petto e s’inchinò di nuovo. «Sarò il tuo Assistente perfetto».

 

C’erano dei momenti parecchi intensi in cui Alex sentiva che non poteva essere davvero _anche_ uno stregone. Per esempio proprio quel momento.  
Si fermò al semaforo e si sollevò appena dal naso gli occhiali riposanti – che portava ogni tanto – stropicciandosi gli occhi ed emettendo un lungo e basso lamento di frustrazione. Non gli andava di fare cose strane come andare a caccia di carte, avrebbe piuttosto preferito essere un cane e strusciare la schiena contro l’erba rotolandosi pigramente a terra.  
Lui la mattina si rotolava sotto le coperte emettendo un sacco di lamenti, prima di alzarsi, era uno studente mediocre che, per quanto s’impegnasse, alla fine durante un esame non riusciva a dare il meglio di sé: rispondeva alle domande in modo giusto ma non convincente e finiva sempre per prendere voti più bassi di chi non sapeva nulla ma rispondeva alle domande con aria convinta e strafottente. Con il basket era sempre stato diverso, perché non c’era nulla di teorico: era come sentire tutto sulla punta delle dita, era istinto ed era _vita_ , qualcosa di incredibilmente affine alla sua natura.  
Lui era pigro, ma non svogliato, poco adatto alla teoria, mediocre nello studio e contento di essere "una spalla": è troppo faticoso stare al centro dell’attenzione, meglio stare dietro le quinte incassando silenziosamente i meriti in modo indiretto, e questo era stato anche il suo ruolo nella squadra di basket.  
Non poteva essere uno stregone, non poteva avere un potere simile e stare al centro dell’azione, non era una cosa che faceva per lui. Aveva altro da fare nella vita, tipo tentare di essere la cosa che non gli sarebbe mai riuscita bene di essere: uno studente universitario.  
Scattò il verde, fece un profondo respiro e rimise le mani sul volante. Era una discreta giornata di sole, aveva preso un cambio di vestiti per Etienne, anche se di quel passo avrebbe dovuto comprargli qualcosa. E se fosse rimasto? Non poteva mantenerlo, avrebbe dovuto davvero cercargli un lavoro; si passò stancamente una mano sul volto. Avrebbe dovuto creargli un’identità, inventarsi una storia buona per amici e parenti. Era la sua fine. Grugnì frustrato e parcheggiò accanto alla casa del nonno.  
Rindossò alla svelta la felpa chiudendo la zip con un gesto secco, mise in spalla lo zaino e afferrò le cinghie del piccolo borsone con il cambio per Etienne che aveva portato con sé; chiuse in fretta l’auto ed emise un nuovo lamento basso di frustrazione quando intravide di sottecchi che nel giardinetto accanto alla casa del nonno c’era il vecchio vicino di casa che curava l’orto. Lo zio Gino – per lui i vecchietti vicini di casa del nonno erano tutti zii – ogni santa volta che lo vedeva cominciava a parlargli e non lo mollava più. Gli dispiaceva il fatto che adesso zio Gino avesse perso un’altra persona con cui parlare – il nonno – ma proprio adesso non gli andava di fare da rimpiazzo: si sentiva la testa già abbastanza piena dei _suoi_ di problemi.  
Alex voltò le spalle e assunse un’espressione da rimbambito, così, se zio Gino l’avesse notato e richiamato, gli avrebbe replicato che non l’aveva visto perché aveva avuto una mattinata pesante e si sentiva rincitrullito – scusa perfetta.  
Infatti zio Gino lo vide.  
«Ohi, Alessandro!»  
 _Eccolo._  
Alex chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte, si infuse calma, assunse di più un’espressione malaticcia e provò a parlare con voce strascicata. «Ehi, zio Gino!» si passò teatralmente una mano sul volto. «Scusa, non ti avevo visto…»  
«Che c’hai, stai male?»  
«Ehhh, sono stanco… ho avuto una mattinata pesante…»  
«Ehhh, sarà il tempo che sta cambiando: io c’ho tutte le ossa che mi fanno male. A te fa male il ginocchio?»  
Ok, adesso stavano parlando entrambi come due vecchi e di roba da vecchi. «Ehhh, un poco. Adesso magari è meglio se entro a casa, così mi sdraio un po’. Poi devo sistemare un po’ di roba del nonno, per questo sono qui».  
«Sì, sì, vatti a riposare» gesticolò. «Prima che torni a casa, però, ripassa da me, che voglio darti un paio d’insalate che io e Nando abbiamo coltivato!» sorrise raggiante.  
Alex si perplesse: non aveva nessun zio Nando fra i vicini, che ricordasse. «Nando?»  
«Nando!» ripeté convinto. «Quel bravo figliolo che mi aiuta sempre con l’orto! Nando vieni qua!» si voltò e fece cenno di avvicinarsi a qualcuno. Qualcuno che però non c’era, e se c’era era invisibile. Qualcuno a cui addirittura zio Gino mise la mano sulla spalla invisibile. «Non vi eravate ancora incontrati, mi sa!»  
Alex fissò il vuoto accanto a zio Gino, con espressione sempre più perplessa; tuttavia, preferì tenere l’imbarazzo per sé, piuttosto che darlo al vecchietto dicendogli che non c’era nessun Nando. «Ehm, eh già! Ciao… Nando» biascicò al nulla. «Io credo proprio di dover andare a riposarmi» fece dei cenni vaghi verso casa.  
«Certo, certo! A dopo!»  
Alex voltò le spalle scuotendo la testa, prese le chiavi di casa dalla tasca e si appuntò mentalmente di cercare sulla vecchia rubrica telefonica del nonno il numero dei figli o dei nipoti di zio Gino: fino ad una settimana prima il vecchietto non era così, chissà se lo faceva soltanto quando era solo e se i familiari ne erano già coscienti…  
«Etienne?» chiamò chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle; Anacleto venne subito a strusciarsi contro le sue gambe: la presenza di Etienne probabilmente lo stava stressando parecchio.  
«Sono sul retro!» l’avvertì l’altro.  
Alex lasciò zaino e borsone sul divano e andò a vedere incuriosito cosa stesse facendo l’altro sul retro. Lo trovò seduto a terra accanto alla gabbia dei conigli; aveva la maglia un po’ sporca di terra e stava tenendo in grembo un coniglio dal pelo rosso – cosa buffa, considerando i suoi capelli rossi – e stava sorridendo in modo strano, tenero e contento.  
«Che c’è?» domandò accigliandosi, ne aveva avute già abbastanza di stranezze, per quel giorno.  
«Credo sia gravida» gli rispose facendo un cenno con la testa verso il coniglio.  
«Ah» si tranquillizzò. Poi realizzò. «E ADESSO COME FACCIO?!» si portò le mani alla testa. «Ma ne sei sicuro?»  
Etienne rise divertito. «Beh, guarda quant’è grossa! Volevo pulire un po’ la gabbia e l’ho vista innervosita, mi sono detto che poteva essere perché per lei sono un estraneo, però mi è sembrata troppo cicciottella… allora ho provato a rabbonirla e a prenderla in braccio. Guarda» gli indicò un punto sul ventre, «si sta strappando il pelo, sta facendo un giaciglio» fece cenno verso l’interno della gabbia, «dobbiamo darle dei trucioli, non penso manchi molto…» tornò ad accarezzare la coniglietta.  
Alex sospirò esasperato e crollò a sedere a terra. «È sempre stato il nonno ad occuparsi dei conigli, non avevo capito che fosse incinta! In questi giorni avevo pure la testa altrove, mi sono limitato a cambiare l’acqua e dar loro da mangiare… Non sono in grado di badare a me stesso, figuriamoci ad una coniglia gravida e ad una cucciolata!»  
«Guarda che farà tutto da sé, eh?» rise. «Ho avuto un master che aveva una fattoria, conosco abbastanza gli animali. Ti aiuterò io».  
«Hai presente l’espressione "figliare come conigli"?» si esasperò. «Chissà quanti ne farà! Come farò ad occuparmene?!»  
«Ripeto, ti aiuterò io. Tu, nel frattempo, tieni lontano quel gatto» assottigliò gli occhi e guardò alle sue spalle; Alex si girò e vide Anacleto fissare la coniglietta con aria troppo interessata; si affrettò ad afferrarlo per la collottola mentre Etienne rimetteva delicatamente la coniglietta nella gabbia.  
«Certo che me ne ha lasciate di grane mio nonno» si lamentò, stringendo al petto Anacleto, del tutto intenzionato ad andare piuttosto a dar fastidio ai conigli.  
«Qual era il tuo progetto per i conigli?» gli chiese incuriosito. «Mangiarli?»  
«No» storse il naso, «il nonno li allevava più che altro per compagnia, per passarsi il tempo» si strinse nelle spalle, «per questo ci sono solo due coppie. Avevo pensato di regalarli a dei vicini di casa del nonno, qualcuno che si occupa già di altri animali come galline o anatre».  
«E le rose?» fece un cenno con la testa alle sue spalle.  
Alex si voltò a guardare i cespugli dei fiori in questione. Le rose che coltivava il nonno erano particolari, non ne aveva viste di simili da nessun fioraio e il nonno stesso non aveva mai saputo dirgli di che specie fossero.  
Erano di un rosso cupo intrigante che ricordava la stessa tonalità del sangue e i petali erano grandi, carnosi e vellutati, tanto da sembrare di stoffa; in pieno sboccio erano grandi quanto il palmo di una mano, erano così perfette da sembrare finte.  
Alex posò Anacleto a terra e indietreggiò aiutandosi con le mani fino alle rose. Il retro della casa era cementato ad esclusione dell’angolo con la gabbia dei conigli e dove c’erano i cespugli, circondati da grossi ciottoli bianchi che il nonno aveva accuratamente attaccato con del cemento per evitare che Anacleto ci giocasse. Si avvicinò ad annusare una rosa.  
«Sai, a me non piace solitamente il profumo delle rose» gli confessò prendendo lo stelo fra due dita, «mi è sempre sembrato troppo dolciastro… _opprimente_. Penso che più in generale non mi piaccia il profumo dei fiori, però… sono sempre stato incuriosito dalle rose che coltivava il nonno, perché hanno un profumo insolitamente speziato. Sa di oriente e stranamente mi fa quasi venire _fame_ » si sorprese del suo stesso pensiero e annusò di nuovo il fiore.  
Etienne sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Dovresti capirlo da solo di che tipo di rose si tratta».  
Lo guardò accigliandosi. «Sono rose dei Rouges?» e fece una smorfia di dolore. «Ahia! Porc… mi sono punto» si portò il dito alla bocca per succhiare il sangue; Etienne sembrò divertirsi un mondo.  
«Esatto, sono rose dei Rouges! Sono una benedizione per ogni membro della stirpe, non c’è casa di un Rouges dove non ci siano queste rose: nascono dal vostro sangue magico. Ogni volta che qualcuno di voi coltiva delle rose, se le spine lo pungono ne assorbono l’energia tramite il sangue, e diventano le _vostre_ rose» e prese una cesoia posata insieme agli altri attrezzi per l’orto sotto le gabbie dei conigli. «Sono la dimostrazione che si è ereditato il sangue dei Rouges ed è tradizione regalare una di queste rose alla propria donna quando si chiede la sua mano» recise una rosa, «perché è come dire che il proprio sangue, per quanto diverso, è pronto ad accoglierla» gli porse la rosa con un sorriso.  
Alex lo fissò malamente e prese la rosa. «Quindi, in teoria, oltre ad andare per carte come se andassi per funghi, dovrei anche mettermi a coltivare rose e bucarmi le dita fino a quando non morirò dissanguato?»  
«No» rise, «le carte ti hanno ufficialmente sfidato, non hai bisogno di dare altre prove sulla tua discendenza» si alzò da terra. «Dovresti disinfettarti il dito, però» l’invitò.  
«Sì, in bagno dovrebbe esserci del disinfettante» si alzò anche lui ed Etienne lo seguì dentro casa. «Ti ho portato un cambio, è sul divano: fatti una doccia, cambiati e usciamo».  
«Va bene» gli annuì andando verso l’ingresso. Quando lo raggiunse in bagno, Alex stava finendo di disinfettarsi.  
«Non credo che mio nonno sapesse delle rose, però» gli disse, «sembrava davvero onesto mentre mi diceva che non sapeva di che specie fossero».  
«Probabilmente avrà comprato per caso delle rose, le ha piantate e si è punto» scrollò le spalle, «penso che molte tradizioni dei Rouges siano andate perse con i secoli, non mi meraviglia il fatto che non ne fosse davvero cosciente. Tutto bene, master?» gli prese la mano dal dito ferito per guardarlo da più vicino.  
Il fatto che fossero in bagno, in un posto così piccolo, così vicini e così in contatto… e che Etienne fosse così dannatamente attraente diede agli istinti più bassi di Alex la grossa opportunità di girare in tondo con le maracas in mano. Scrollò la testa cercando di ridarsi un tono.  
«Sì, tutto bene».  
Etienne lo guardò accigliato. «Master, sei arrossito».  
Allontanò la mano dalla sua. «Io arrossisco spesso, non so se l’hai notato» gesticolò, «ho proprio questa… questa _cosa_ di avere spesso le guance rosse».  
Etienne sorrise in modo furbo. «Che cosa carina».  
«Sì, lo so, è una cosa _da femmine_!» sbuffò. «Fatti la doccia che dobbiamo uscire» e uscì dal bagno chiudendo forte la porta.  
Si portò una mano sulla faccia: le cose si stavano mettendo sempre più male.

 

«Sai, master, io so guidare» gli disse mentre erano in macchina, diretti verso il centro.  
«Ma non hai la patente».  
«Ma so guidare».  
«Anch’io sapevo guidare prima di avere la patente. Ma non avevo la patente».  
«Quindi sai che posso guidare lo stesso».  
«No, quindi so che se ci ferma la Polizia, tu non hai la patente perché non hai un’identità».  
«Ma se ci ferma la Polizia e tu sei quello alla guida, è probabile che facciano lo stesso un controllo anche sulla mia identità, no? Potrebbe succedere, giusto?»  
Alex si fermò ad un semaforo e si voltò a guardarlo, serio quanto terrorizzato. «Non dirmi che dovrò mettere sulla lista di cose da fare anche "cercare un falsario per fare una carta d’identità al mio Assistente che mi aiuta ad andare per carte"».  
Etienne storse la bocca, indeciso. «Probabile».  
«Gesù» si lamentò ripartendo, «quanti guai mi sta portando questa _cosa_? Anzi, ora che ci siamo, dobbiamo stabilire delle regole!»  
«Che regole?»  
«Quello che puoi dire e non dire di te e della nostra relazione».  
«Ah» esalò, «del tipo?»  
«Devi _assolutamente evitare_ di chiamarmi master, intesi?»  
«Va bene, master» annuì.  
Alex lo guardò torvamente.  
«Va bene, _Alex_ » si corresse, e sorrise in modo falsamente ingenuo.  
«Poi» sospirò stancamente, «dovresti cambiare nome e scegliertene uno più italiano».  
Etienne si fece mortalmente serio e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Io non cambio il mio nome, sono Etienne Rouen e resto tale!»  
«Perché ci tieni così tanto?»  
«È una questione di principio!» insisté.  
«E dov’è finita tutta quella questione shakespeariana secondo cui "quella che noi chiamiamo rosa, anche chiamata con un'altra parola avrebbe lo stesso odore"?»  
«Non sono una rosa, sono un Assistente e ho una mia dignità!»  
«Anche Romeo ce l’aveva».  
«Prima di ammazzarsi senza controllare che Giulietta fosse davvero morta, indubbiamente».  
«Ok, punto a tuo favore» gesticolò e svoltò a destra. «Ma cosa diremo quando ti presenterò con un nome francese?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Che sono francese da parte di padre, facile, no?»  
«Ok, e che ci fai qui? Come mai nessuno ti ha mai visto prima in giro?»  
Etienne sembrò rifletterci su. «Sono qui perché…» fissò il tetto dell’abitacolo e poi fissò il suo master.  
«Ok, _cosa_ stai pensando, Etienne? Perché la tua faccia non mi convince per nulla».  
«Dovremo pure spiegare cosa ci faccio in casa di tuo nonno, no?»  
«Tu _non puoi_ stare in casa di mio nonno, ok? Anche perché tu sloggerai presto da questo mondo, e con presto intendo almeno entro una settimana!»  
«Alex, credevo che ti fosse già chiaro il fatto che non posso andarmene se prima non catturi tutte le carte».  
«Credi per caso che io mi chiami Sakura Kinomoto?!»  
«Sakura _chi_?!»  
«Ok, ricominciamo» sospirò provando a calmarsi, «cosa stavi pensando?»  
«Dovrai spiegare cosa ci faccio qui, perché starò in casa di tuo nonno e perché sarò sempre con te, no?» riassunse.  
«Esatto».  
«Beh, tutto sarebbe molto più facile se dicessimo che stiamo insieme».  
Alex frenò di colpo. «COSA CAZZO STAI DICENDO?!» sbraitò.  
«Andiamo, sei gay!»  
«QUESTO LO SO MEGLIO DI TE!»  
«Non c’è nulla di male e nel caso in questo periodo ti interessi qualcuno, potremmo far finta di lasciarci».  
«Sarebbe questo il tuo grande piano?! Non lo trovo affatto brillante, sai?»  
«Potremmo dire che ci siamo conosciuti su internet, in un forum».  
«Che forum? Un forum di gente con qualche rotella fuori posto e che ama l’occulto?» ribatté sarcastico.  
Etienne fece finta di non averlo sentito e continuò il discorso. «Hai detto che ti piacciono i manga, no? Diremo che ci siamo conosciuti in un forum dedicato ai manga e che io in questo periodo sono qui per vedere se la nostra storia può andare avanti anche nella vita reale».  
«Giusto perché nella tua città non avevi nulla da fare?»  
«Dirò che mi ero da poco trasferito dalla Francia, dove stavo con mio padre, e non mi ero ancora ambientato, e ho pensato che magari cambiando città sarei stato meglio, così ho colto due piccioni con una fava: ambientarmi in Italia e stare di più con te» riassunse convinto.  
Alex lo guardò più sarcastico di prima e tirò sul naso.  
«Alex è perfetto» lo rassicurò, e cominciò ad elencare con le dita, «il fatto che io sia stato in Francia giustifica il fatto che qui non mi conosce nessuno, il fatto che stia in casa di tuo nonno sarà coperto dal fatto che mi stai ospitando perché sono il tuo ragazzo e, per concludere, il fatto che staremo sempre insieme sarà giustificato dal fatto che _stiamo_ insieme».  
«Etienne, credo che ti stia sfuggendo il fatto che dovrò presentarti alla mia famiglia, se voglio tenerti in casa di mio nonno come mio fidanzato».  
«Oh beh, potrai inizialmente dire che sono un tuo "amico". Sai quando qualcuno ti presenta una persona e ti dice che è un suo amico e tu dentro di te annuisci ridendo dicendo "seh!"? Ecco, puoi presentarmi come tuo "amico" lasciando intendere velatamente che sono altro che magari verrà fuori poi».  
«Etienne, è un cazzo di piano che fa acqua da tutte le parti!»  
« _Sembra_ un cazzo di piano, ma non lo è» annuì convinto.  
«Per caso, sei stato il finto fidanzato di tutti i tuoi master?»  
«No, spesso sono stato "assunto" come servo».  
«E da dove ti è venuta questa brillante idea, allora?»  
Sorrise in modo furbo. «Perché il master sembra sentirsi solo: mi hai ispirato».  
«Taci!» l’ammonì, e ripartì. «Ammetto che buona parte del tuo piano sembra buono, ma ci sono delle grosse falle da coprire! E comunque io non mi sento affatto solo!»  
«Sei diventato rosso, master».  
«E non chiamarmi master!» sibilò. «Torniamo al piano! Dunque» inspirò a fondo. «Sei francese da parte di padre, sei venuto qui dalla Francia poco tempo fa e stai ancora cercando di ambientarti. Ci siamo conosciuti in un forum e ti sto ospitando per un paio di giorni a casa del nonno: il nonno ha lasciato la casa a me e, per quanto i miei siano intenzionati a venderla, posso almeno decidere chi ospitare per un paio di giorni».  
Etienne fissò un punto indefinito davanti a sé, perplesso. «Quindi mi stai ospitando a casa tua per un paio di giorni perché siamo semplici amici».  
«Esatto, e sei venuto qui in città a farmi visita» annuì.  
«Master, il fatto che tu sia gay e stia ospitando un amico non a casa dei tuoi ma in un’altra casa, dove non può vederci nessuno, non rende la cosa ambigua?»  
Alex lo guardò di sottecchi continuando a guidare. «No, per niente» _mentì_.  
«Ok, facciamo come vuole il master» assentì poco convinto.  
Alex parcheggiò con un grosso sospiro. «Adesso ti farò fare un giretto, ti porterò al negozio di mia sorella Enrica e poi…» fece gesti vaghi, «io dovrò tornare a lezione, quindi sarai libero di gironzolare, ma occhio a non perderti».  
«In caso, ho il tuo numero» annuì con sicurezza.  
«Giusto» ricordò prima di scendere. Ok, stava rimbambendo.  
«Che tipo di negozio ha tua sorella?» gli chiese mentre camminavano l’uno accanto all’altro sul marciapiede.  
«Oh, lo vedrai» borbottò, «credo che una cosa simile puoi capirla sul serio soltanto se la vedi».  
Etienne aggrottò la fronte. «Perché cosa vende?»  
«Roba imbarazzante» mugugnò.  
Etienne ammiccò in modo furbo. «È un sexy shop?»  
«No, qualcosa di molto più imbarazzante» cacciò di più le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Cosa ci può essere di più imbarazzante?»  
«Per un uomo…» arrivarono davanti al negozio, gli fece cenno di guardare la vetrina, «Hello Kitty. A quintali, intendo».  
Una delle due vetrine, quella cui erano davanti, era interamente dedicata alla gattina in questione: c’erano in mostra set per la colazione e dei bicchieri di varie dimensioni, più un tostapane e uno spremiagrumi – Alex spesso si chiedeva chi mai avrebbe avuto il coraggio di comprare quei _cosi_ – circondati da peluche di diverso tipo e palloncini colorati.  
«Buon Dio» mormorò atono Alex, «non riuscirò mai ad abituarmici: qui dentro c’è talmente tanto rosa che certe volte vorrei entrare con degli occhiali da sole».  
Etienne annusò l’aria. «C’è profumo di caffè!» sembrò entusiasmarsi.  
«Sì, vende anche caramelle e caffè appena macinato o da macinare. Entriamo» l’invitò.  
Due pareti su quattro del negozio erano occupate da cassette trasparenti piene di caramelle gommose, liquirizie e marshmallow; in un angolo faceva sfoggio di sé un espositore a forma di piramide di legno formato da più cassette piene di cioccolatini, accanto a cui c’erano gli scaffali dedicati ai peluches e alle decorazioni per le feste di compleanno. La cassa era quasi letteralmente circondata – per non dire decorata – da leccalecca di svariate dimensione e colori, e dietro c’erano altre cassette trasparenti con il caffè e i confetti colorati.  
«Benvenuto all’Inferno» borbottò Alex, sia a se stesso che ad Etienne, «che in questo caso si chiama _Gummyland_ ».  
Etienne fece un cenno dietro di loro. «Però è carina l’insegna… con gli orsetti gommosi colorati» fece vago.  
Alex gli replicò con un’occhiata intensa e priva d’espressioni.  
Etienne mise le mani avanti. «Ok, stavo scherzando».  
«Alex!» una voce femminile e allegra richiamò la loro attenzione.  
Enrica, sua sorella maggiore di sei anni, aveva i capelli biondi più scuri dei suoi e spesso li portava legati a coda alta; aveva un naso pronunciato ed era solita indossare vestiti molto attillati con vistosi accessori rosa. Quel giorno, per esempio, aveva due cerchioni enormi alle orecchie che in teoria avrebbero dovuto essere degli orecchini, solo che non erano per niente _ini_.  
«Ciao, sorellina» la salutò monocorde mantenendo le mani in tasca ma dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
Enrica sorrise in modo furbo. «Solitamente eviti il negozio come la peste, cosa ti porta qui?»  
"Voglio presentarti Etienne prima che la sfiga faccia in modo che sia Etienne a doversi presentare per forza di cose a te" pensò. Si strinse nelle spalle. «Passavo di qui per caso, sto facendo fare un giretto in città ad un mio amico che è venuto a trovarmi all’improvviso» fece un cenno con la testa ad Etienne, «ti presento Etienne. Etienne, ti presento mia sorella Enrica» e tirò nervosamente su col naso.  
«Molto lieta» gli strinse la mano con un sorriso esagerato.  
«Etienne starà qui per un po’, ho pensato di ospitarlo a casa del nonno» aggiunse Alex.  
«A casa del nonno?» ripeté scettica la sorella.  
«Sì, così non disturbo mamma e papà, no? Tanto quella è casa mia» scrollò le spalle.  
Enrica guardò intensamente Etienne, che a sua volta stava fissando distrattamente l’ambiente circostante; gli sorrise. «Dai pure un’occhiata e prendi ciò che vuoi: offre la casa per gli amici di mio fratello» l’invitò cordialmente dandogli un sacchetto di carta per servirsi da solo.  
«Oh» si sorprese, «grazie» mormorò perplesso, andando tuttavia a servirsi felicemente.  
Alex si voltò a guardare sua sorella, stupito. «A Gianluigi non hai mai neanche offerto un mini leccalecca dal colore assurdo che sa di shampoo!»  
«Andiamo» fece scettica, «Gianluigi _è_ Gianluigi, un povero nerd finito ad essere amico tuo per sbaglio, mentre lui… voglio dire…» fece un cenno eloquente in direzione del sedere di Etienne e poi agitò una mano davanti al viso per farsi aria.  
«Enrica, sei una donna sposata!» precisò.  
«Sì, lo so» sospirò rassegnata, «io sono una donna sposata e quel culo lì è tuo territorio».  
«Che cosa?!» quasi strillò isterico.  
«Alex, non sono mica nata ieri! "Così non disturbo mamma e papà"… con che cosa dovresti disturbarli? Con i vostri gemiti durante la notte?»  
«Guarda che è solo un amico» sibilò stizzito.  
«Sei gay, siete due uomini, lui è figo e lo stai ospitando in un posto dove sarete sempre da soli: mi dici perché mai dovrei credere alle tue cazzate?»  
Alex si sbatté una mano sulla faccia. «Enrica…»  
«E su Alex» gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli, «guarda che sono felice per te! Anche solo se ci scopi e non ci stai insieme: quel coglione di Davide ti ha spezzato il cuore, te lo meriti un cul… cioè un ragazzo così».  
«Ti ripeto che fra me e lui non c’è assolutamente nulla».  
«Alex, tesoro» gli sorrise accondiscendente accarezzandogli il viso, «ha i tuoi vestiti addosso, li ho riconosciuti. Smettila di dirmi cazzate, ok? Qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra voi, hai la benedizione della tua sorellina» gli baciò la fronte e andò verso Etienne. «Etienne caro» lo richiamò, «hai qualche preferenza? Posso offrirti dei cioccolatini al peperoncino?»  
Alex si schiaffò di nuovo la mano sulla faccia. "No, i cioccolatini afrodisiaci al peperoncino, _no_!" Fece grandi cenni ad Etienne di dirle di no, lui si perplesse ma eseguì l’ordine del suo master.  
«Uhm, no» scosse la testa, «ho qualche problema a digerire il peperoncino» inventò.  
«Posso offrirti qualcos’altro, allora?»  
Ci rifletté su qualche secondo mentre Alex staccava un leccalecca rotondo da un espositore.  
«Se proprio insisti, qualcosa al caffè, se c’è».  
«Ho giusto quello che fa per te, dei cioccolatini appena arrivati che sono una bomba! Ce li ho ancora sul retro, aspetta!» si voltò verso la cassa. «Alex, paga tu alla cassa se nel frattempo arriva qualche cliente».  
«Sì» mormorò incerto prima di cacciarsi il leccalecca in bocca; Etienne lo raggiunse. «Ti piace il caffè?» si stupì.  
«Sì» sorrise, «ho anch’io delle preferenze».  
«L’ultima volta che sei venuto sulla Terra il caffè era già così tanto diffuso e consumato da tutte le famiglie?»  
«Uhm, sì, a quanto pare» lo vide sorridere distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo per frugare dentro al sacchetto di liquirizie che aveva preso.  
Alex inspirò a fondo, in parte stranito, staccò un altro leccalecca dall’espositore, lo scartò e glielo cacciò in bocca senza tanti complimenti. «Toh, gusto cola. C’è la caffeina dentro, no?»  
Etienne rise togliendosi il leccalecca dalla bocca. «Che c’entra?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Così, pensavo potesse piacerti» tirò su col naso. «Terrò a mente i tuoi gusti» e sentì un grosso sospiro accorato alle loro spalle: sua sorella li stava osservando; roteò gli occhi, esasperato.  
«Ecco qua» Enrica porse ad Etienne una scatolina con tre cioccolatini con espressione trionfante, «sono una delizia!»  
Alex la fissò con sguardo indagatore. «Non sono afrodisiaci, vero?»  
Etienne rise e gli andò della saliva di traverso, tossì e Alex dovette dargli dei colpetti sulla schiena.  
La sorella ammiccò maliziosa. «Sicuramente hanno un aspetto più innocente di un leccalecca».  
Alex grugnì e schiacciò fra i denti il leccalecca per separarlo dal bastoncino e mangiarlo come una qualsiasi caramella. «Andiamo, Etienne, devo andare a lezione».  
«Enrica, è stato un piacere! Grazie ancora!» la salutò cordialmente.  
«Non c’è di che! Tornate presto!» ricambiò con un sorriso troppo caloroso.  
«Simpatica, tua sorella» gli disse l’Assistente, una volta fuori dal negozio.  
«Crede che noi due stiamo insieme» bofonchiò, lo vide ghignare; mise una mano avanti. «E non dire "Te l’avevo detto", per cortesia».  
«Ok, non lo dirò» gli porse il sacchetto con le liquirizie per offrirgliene qualcuna.  
«Vedi di non fare indigestione e di non farti cariare i denti» l’ammonì.  
«Ricevuto!»  
«Uh, aspetta! Entriamo qui, meglio se ti prendo qualcosa da bere».  
Entrarono in una panineria e rosticceria non troppo lontana da _Gummyland_ , dall’aspetto modesto, le piastrelle bianche e un paio di tavoli di legno. _Breadstick_. Alex ci passava tutte le volte che doveva prendersi qualcosa da consumare al volo perché impossibilitato a tornare a casa o andare alla mensa; aprì sicuro il bancofrigo e prese una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
«Toh» gliela porse, e vide che stava fissando la porta del negozio. «Che c’è?» gli domandò mentre cercava il portafogli dentro lo zaino.  
«Hai visto» gli indicò un avviso appeso all’entrata, «cercano un banconista! Anche senza esperienza! Potrebbero assumermi!» s’illuminò.  
«Non se ne parla» replicò categorico.  
«Ma ho bisogno di un lavoro!»  
«Tu te ne andrai molto presto, non ne hai bisogno».  
«Ed è vicino al negozio di tua sorella!»  
«Un motivo in più per giudicare questa un’idea a dir poco pessima».  
«E poi» annusò l’aria, «c’è odore di patatine fritte qui, mi piace!»  
Si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Senti, Etienne, prima l’odore di caffè, ora la puzza di frittura… ma nei campi in cui di solito stai, fumi roba pesante, per caso? Stai avendo una crisi d’astinenza?»  
«Ehi, Alessandro!» un uomo alto e in carne, sui quarant’anni, uscì dal retrobottega e lo salutò andando verso la cassa.  
«Ciao, Lucio! Pago una bottiglietta d’acqua liscia» disse subito, prima che Etienne potesse parlare.  
«È ancora libero il posto come banconista?»  
Infatti parlò lo stesso. Alex inspirò a fondo per calmarsi.  
«Lucio, ti presento Etienne, un mio amico» si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «Etienne, ti presento Lucio, un vecchio amico di mio cognato». I due si strinsero la mano sotto gli occhi rassegnati di Alex.  
«Sì, è ancora libero il posto. Alex, perché non mi hai detto prima che c’era un tuo amico interessato?»  
«Perché fino all’altro giorno non ce l’avevo neanche quest’amico» mormorò.  
«Cosa?»  
«Niente» e fece un colpetto di tosse nervosa. «Non avevo idea che Etienne cercasse un tipo di lavoro del genere».  
«Beh, uno dei miei ragazzi si è fatto male alla mano e non può aiutarmi molto perché non può usare l’affettatrice, mi farebbe piacere avere qualcuno di cui so di potermi fidare» fissò negli occhi Alex in modo intenso, e lui per un lungo attimo non capì che diamine volesse dirgli.  
«Ah, sì-sì-sì» intuì, «Etienne è un tipo a posto» garantì per il ragazzo dandogli un paio di deboli pacche sulla spalla, anche se in realtà non avrebbe dovuto farlo: non doveva reggere quel gioco così pericoloso.  
«Allora potremmo anche parlarne, no?» batté le mani soddisfatto.  
«Sì, ma non adesso perché stiamo per andare in facoltà».  
«Ok, allora magari passate più tardi?» incalzò Lucio.  
«Certamente!» annuì Etienne, fiducioso; Alex lo tirò letteralmente per la manica.  
«Ora dobbiamo proprio andare…»  
«Ah, Alex!» si ricordò improvvisamente Lucio. «Ma l’hai sentito di quella vecchietta morta vicino casa di tuo nonno?»  
«Cosa?» la notizia lo pietrificò sul posto: lì intorno c’erano un sacco di sue "ziette", cos’era successo? E com’era possibile che non ne sapesse niente?  
«La vecchietta che stamattina hanno trovato sdraiata su una panchina, vicino al cimitero…»  
Si rilassò appena, sospirò. «No, non ne sapevo niente» con l’arrivo di Etienne, aveva avuto la testa troppo occupata dai pensieri più disparati per accorgersi che era successo qualcosa nella zona, «cosa ci faceva lì da sola? Com’è morta?»  
«Sai, la cosa strana è proprio questa: non stava molto bene, era debole e malata, un’intera notte all’addiaccio le è stata sufficiente per morire. Sembra proprio che si sia lasciata andare…»  
Alex boccheggiò e sentì uno strano brivido freddo lungo la schiena. «Perché era lì da sola?» ripeté la domanda di prima.  
«Probabilmente si era fissata con l’andare a far visita ai suoi morti, non so… aveva un mazzo di fiori in mano».  
«Sai che tipo di fiori fossero?» deglutì a stento.  
Lucio si accigliò come provando a ricordare quel particolare. «Se non sbaglio, mi hanno detto che aveva in mano dei crisantemi gialli».  
 _La vecchina che la sera prima aveva visto sull’autobus e che parlava con qualcuno d’invisibile aveva in mano dei crisantemi gialli._  
«No, davvero, non ne sapevo niente» scosse la testa, «certo che è davvero inquietante, eh?» rise nervosamente.  
Lucio scosse le spalle e la testa come colto da un brivido. «Già, e vicino al cimitero, per giunta! Stai attento quando vai a casa di tuo nonno, eh? Sia mai che incontri un fantasma!» lo prese bonariamente in giro.  
Fece un sorriso tirato. «Contaci» tirò di nuovo Etienne per la manica della felpa, «ci vediamo, Lucio, a più tardi» uscì dalla panineria a testa bassa e quasi a passo di marcia.  
Alex era… _gelido_ ; il sangue nelle vene gli faceva male come se fosse qualcosa di troppo caldo e animato dentro al suo corpo pietrificato e troppo fragile per quella cosa che si era appena presentata davanti ai suoi occhi. Bastava una martellata per distruggerlo.  
«Alex» lo richiamò Etienne, «Alex, che succede?»  
Alex lo spinse sotto il portone di un palazzo, non riusciva neanche a parlare.  
«Alex?» lo chiamò ancora una volta, ma non lo guardò nemmeno; gli mise le mani sulle spalle. « _Master_?» calcò bene la parola, e Alex finalmente alzò gli occhi portandosi una mano al cuore, artigliandola.  
«Mi ha sfidato…» mormorò.  
«Cosa?» probabilmente aveva capito cosa intendesse dirgli, ma era stupito.  
«L’Asso di Cuori, quel fottuto figlio di puttana ieri sera mi ha sfidato e io sono stato talmente rincoglionito da non capirlo!» artigliò di più la mano contro il cuore, tremava.  
«Master, cos’è successo ieri sera?» gli teneva ancora le mani sulle spalle e lo fissava negli occhi come a provare ad infondergli della calma.  
«Ero sull’autobus, stavo tornando da te e… c’era questa vecchina con un mazzo di crisantemi gialli in mano che parlava con qualcuno di _invisibile_. Probabilmente stava andando al cimitero, quella è la linea che va lì, ci sono sempre vecchi che vanno al cimitero su quel mezzo, e stamattina hanno trovato morta una vecchia vicino al cimitero, con dei crisantemi gialli. È stato _lui_ , Etienne, _lo sento_! Ma perché cazzo lo sto sentendo adesso e non prima?!» gli tremava anche la voce, ora. «Avrei potuto salvarla, se solo l’avessi riconosciuto! Non ho saputo riconoscerlo ed è morta! Io non solo sono un incapace con queste cose, al momento sono anche terrorizzato: questa _cosa_ uccide, Etienne, chiama a sé vite umane in modi sovrannaturali che io non conosco e che trovo spaventosi» l’afferrò irrazionalmente per il colletto continuando a tremare, «questa _cosa_ uccide e io sono un incapace che non sa riconoscerla e ne sono spaventato. Perché cazzo l’ho liberata?!»  
«Master, non avevi scelta, l’hai letta la lettera di tuo nonno…»  
«C’è sempre una scelta!» sibilò furioso con se stesso e con tutto il mondo continuando a stringerli il colletto.  
«Per caso hai ereditato i poteri dei Rouges per tua scelta?» ribattè neutrale.  
Alex ringhiò frustrato e lasciò la presa; notò a malapena come alcuni passanti li stessero guardando straniti.  
«Calmati» gli mormorò Etienne.  
«Ho combinato un casino, non ho saputo riconoscere una sorta di spirito assassino, per colpa mia un’innocente è morta e io dovrei stare calmo?! Stamattina ha attaccato il vicino di casa di mio nonno» si portò le mani alla testa, disperato, «e non l’ho saputo riconoscere neanche stavolta, cazzo!»  
«Non sarà l’unica vittima che vedrai morire» l’ammonì mortalmente serio fissandolo negli occhi, «non hai la minima idea di quanta gente vedrai morire senza poter fare niente! Perché arriverai troppo tardi, perché non sarai ancora abbastanza forte, perché non avrai l’intuizione giusta, perché esiterai quando dovrai essere deciso… Alex, le carte vogliono questo, che tu _sbagli_ , che tu non ti dimostri degno: non accontentarle, o il numero di vittime aumenterà».  
«Non c’è bisogno che io mi dimostri non degno, sono già non degno!»  
Etienne storse la bocca in un sorriso sarcastico. «Lascerai le cose così, allora? Farai morire altra gente?»  
«Come posso pretendere di affrontare una cosa contro cui ho già perso in partenza?!» replicò sul suo stesso tono.  
«Hai perso una battaglia, non la guerra! Non sei ancora allenato a sentire la presenza delle carte, non ne hai neanche ancora una con te! Ti ha colto in fallo, poteva succedere».  
«Non è una cosa che dovrebbe succedere quando ci sono vite umane in ballo!»  
«Bene» replicò arrabbiato, «allora muoviti, fa qualcosa, sbatti la testa contro il muro piuttosto che startene con _le spalle_ al muro, dimostra che te ne importa e che le vite umane non dovrebbero essere messe in gioco, dimostra che ti importa della vita! Alexandre Rouges, sei l’Ultimo Custode delle Carte del Seme di Cuori, agisci da Red Jester! Sii il Jolly Rosso e tieni fra le mani tutte le carte, indiscriminatamente! Prendi i peccati della tua stirpe e trasformali in uno scudo perfetto! Sei il Red Jester, fai il tuo gioco!»  
Sostennero duramente lo sguardo a lungo col respiro corto, prima che Alex riuscisse a calmarsi abbastanza da dargli una risposta più lucida.  
«Come posso fare il mio gioco senza conoscere le regole?»  
«Sono qui per questo» si portò una mano sul petto, «sono il tuo Assistente, la mia spada è tua: ti aiuterò».  
Scosse la testa, scettico. «Non finirà bene».  
«Provaci, fai il tuo gioco» insisté.  
Sospirò e si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Se faccio il mio gioco, poi dovrò giocare anche tutte le altre dodici volte, giusto?»  
«Giusto».  
Fece una smorfia e si risistemò lo zaino sulla spalla. «Odio non avere una scelta» s’incamminò per primo.  
L’espressione di Etienne si rilassò e fece un sorriso ironico. «Andrà bene, master, ci sarò io con te».  
«Chissà perché, ma la cosa non mi rincuora».  
Etienne rise e gli spinse scherzosamente il capo in avanti mettendogli una mano sulla nuca.  
«Smettila» si lamentò Alex. «Mi spieghi perché riesci sempre a calmarmi e a convincermi?»  
«Perché in quanto tuo Assistente, ho la naturale predisposizione ad aiutarti a bilanciare il tuo umore» fece una buffa riverenza.  
«Smettila, siamo sulla strada» si guardò intorno e poi tolse l’allarme alla propria auto: erano tornati indietro. «Piuttosto» abbassò la voce e salirono in macchina, «tecnicamente, come dovrei… _affrontare_ una carta?»  
Etienne si allacciò la cintura di sicura. «È molto semplice. Prima si cerca il punto dove la carta ha lasciato una traccia di sé più forte, in questo caso per esempio credo che si tratti del cimitero, poi si va sul posto, si prende il Sacro Bastone…»  
«Odio doverlo chiamare così» mise in moto.  
«Si prende la "bacchetta magica"» si corresse, «e premendola contro il terreno si dice il nome della carta, dopo che l’hai intuito, più "accetto la sfida". A quel punto, se il Jester ha indovinato di che carta si tratta, la carta stessa ingloberà il Jester e il suo Assistente in quello che chiamiamo "Battle Ring"».  
«Cioè?» lo guardò con sospetto.  
«Una dimensione, un campo di battaglia dove la carta e il Jester possono sfidarsi non visti. Può avere qualsiasi forma, ma il più delle volte si tratta di un vero e proprio labirinto che rispecchia in qualche modo il Sogno a cui la carta si è legata, un rompicapo che il Jester dovrà risolvere con la magia, l’astuzia e il suo sapere».  
Annuì con sarcasmo. «Sempre più incoraggiante».  
«Te l’ho già detto: dopo la prima sfida, sarà tutto più facile».  
«Stento a crederci» sbuffò. «Andiamo adesso, al cimitero?»  
«No» scosse la testa, «per quanto il Battle Ring possa isolarci, all’inizio saremo visibili: al momento ci sono le indagini, ci saranno troppe persone in giro…»  
«Capisco…» sospirò stancamente passandosi una mano sul volto. «Piuttosto, parlando di cose non sovrannaturali, vuoi seguire le lezioni con me o preferisci gironzolare in giro? Ad esser sinceri non mi sento tanto tranquillo a saperti in giro da solo…»  
Etienne si fece serio e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Non sono né un cane né un bambino, master».  
«Alex» lo corresse, «prova a chiamarmi sempre Alex, ok? Lo so che non sei né un cane né un bambino, ma non so fino a che punto conosci la vita di oggi! Come posso stare tranquillo? Seriamente» insisté.  
«Potresti fidarti di me un po’ di più, _Alex_?» replicò seccato. «Credo di essere più vecchio di te giusto di un paio di secoli, _almeno_ » marcò bene l’ultima parola.  
Alex roteò gli occhi. «Ok, gironzola pure in giro» gli concesse, «ma stai attento, ok?»  
«Starò attento, _papà_ » sbuffò sarcastico.  
Entrarono nel viale che tagliava in due il complesso degli edifici universitari, Alex si mise subito alla ricerca di un parcheggio. «Ti presenterò Gianluigi, per gli amici Gian. È un mio vecchio amico. È un po’ strano…» arricciò appena il naso, «ma è un ragazzo molto buono, basta non dargli corda quando si mette a parlare di fatti bizzarri».  
«E l’hai conosciuto per caso, o l’hai attirato come una calamita?»  
Alex si voltò a guardarlo facendosi minaccioso.  
«Davvero, non è una battuta» continuò Etienne, «del tipo, ti ha visto fare qualcosa di strano con la telecinesi e si è avvicinato a te?»  
«No, no» gesticolò sospirando e iniziò a far manovra per parcheggiare, «l’ho conosciuto per caso ad una festa di compleanno. È un po’ buffo, lo vedrai…»  
«Studi Economia, ricordo bene?» gli chiese quando scesero dall’auto.  
«Sì, l’edificio della facoltà è quello là in fondo dritto davanti a noi» gli fece un cenno con la testa mentre si rimetteva lo zaino in spalla, «quello rossastro-rosa sporco…»  
Etienne fissò il palazzo inclinando appena la testa di lato. «Perché ha il numero tredici attaccato sopra l’ingresso?»  
«Perché qui al viale è l’edificio numero tredici. Noi studenti lo chiamiamo sempre così, del resto, "edificio tredici", quasi mai "facoltà di economia"…» lo vide sogghignare, s’irritò. «Perché stai ridendo?»  
«Sei il Custode delle _tredici_ carte dei Cuori e vai a lezione all’edificio 13: potrei mai non ridere? Non si sfugge al proprio destino, eh?»  
Alex ricordò che la linea dell’autobus che portava a casa di suo nonno era la 113; sbuffò scocciato. «Dacci un taglio, ok? È solo un caso».  
«Certo, certo» assentì accondiscendente.  
«Vieni» lo procedette andando verso la facoltà, «e vedi di non chiamarmi master o fare cose strane…» l’ammonì un’ultima volta.  
Seduto sui gradini dell’edificio tredici, Gian stava sfogliando delle dispense risistemando di tanto in tanto gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Gian!» lo richiamò Alex, alzando una mano verso di lui.  
«Ehi, ciao» lo salutò l’altro, alzando lo sguardo verso Etienne e perplimendosi.  
Per un lungo attimo, Alex temette che Gian potesse dire qualcosa di strano o imbarazzante fin da subito.  
Gian era un ragazzo un po’ basso per la sua età – ad Alex arrivava quasi poco più sotto del centro del petto – vestiva prevalentemente di nero, teneva la barba corta e incolta, i capelli neri quasi sempre spettinati e aveva il vizio di spingersi gli occhiali da vista con un dito indietro sul naso ogni paio di frasi che diceva. Era una cosa che poteva dare fastidio, se lo si guardava sempre in faccia mentre parlava. Era davvero un bravo ragazzo, ma era anche quel tipo di persona che a tavola non vorresti mai avere accanto perché passa il suo tempo a fare discorsi assurdi a cui non sai replicare o a raccontarti cose sul cibo che non vorresti sul serio sapere. Gian era troppo _Gian_ , era questa la verità.  
«Gianluigi, lui è Etienne» glielo presentò subito, augurandosi il meglio.  
Il ragazzo si alzò dal gradino e fissò l’altro aggrottando la fronte e allungando una mano per stringergliela. «Et…?»  
«Etienne» l’Assistente pronunciò il suo nome con un accento francese molto spiccato sicuramente di proposito, per dispetto o ripicca. Alex allora si aspettò il peggio. «Mio padre è francese e ho vissuto in Francia per molti anni» ricambiò la stretta di mano.  
«Ah» fece una faccia attonita. «Io sono figlio di italiani e vivo in Italia da quando sono nato».  
"Cosa c’entra?!" urlò mentalmente Alex.  
«Lo supponevo» sorrise Etienne.  
«Etienne starà qui per un po’» s’intromise Alex per provare a non far andare il discorso su strani binari, «è ospite a casa di mio nonno».  
«Non sapevo che conoscessi un francese» ribatté atono Gian.  
«La Francia non rientra fra le tue simpatie?» gli chiese Etienne.  
«La Francia è ladra» rispose semplicemente. E Alex si portò una mano alla fronte. «Si è appropriata indebitamente di molte cose italiane».  
«Come la Gioconda?» Etienne sorrise dandogli corda.  
«Non solo» alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso, «anche la cucina, i vini… Tu hai la R moscia francese?»  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«Io credo che i francesi abbiano la R moscia perché mangiano spesso lumache: sai, tutto quel muco si accumula qui, credo» si indicò il collo.  
Etienne si voltò verso Alex, che lo guardò come a dirgli con lo sguardo che purtroppo sì, Gian ci credeva davvero.  
«Teoria interessante» annuì lentamente fingendosi colpito.  
Alex guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso. «Direi di andare a lezione, tu sei sicuro di voler restare fuori, Etienne?»  
«Sì, faccio un giretto. Se ho bisogno di qualcosa ti mando un SMS, se è grave ti chiamo».  
«Nel tuo metro personale, cosa intendi per "grave"?» si accigliò.  
«Se ci scappa il morto».  
Gian fissò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, poi scoppiò a ridere. «Ahah! Che battuta fantastica! Sei un uomo di spirito, eh Etienne?»  
Alex pensò alla prima vittima dell’Asso e deglutì a stento. «Eh, è un simpatico umorista! A dopo!»  
Etienne li salutò entrambi con un sorriso furbo e un cenno della testa, Alex entrò nell’edificio sperando che non succedesse nulla di così estremo nel frattempo che si limitava a fare lo studente universitario.

 

Etienne si mise le mani in tasca, si strinse nelle spalle e si guardò intorno: era la prima volta che si ritrovava in un ambiente simile.  
Sbadigliò e si appoggiò di spalle ad un lampione; vicino c’era una bacheca di annunci, osservò di sottecchi due ragazze avvicinarsi, staccare un paio di numeri dagli annunci e parlottare. Parlavano di appunti da scambiarsi, di cene da preparare e di una festa. Poco più in là, in piedi accanto ad una panchina, un gruppo di ragazzi rideva e scherzava mettendosi in spalla degli zaini e delle borse, pronti per andar via.  
Tutto quello sapeva di una vita che non aveva mai fatto, gli sembrava di spiare dal buco di una serratura. Chissà se era così la vita del suo master e se lui avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a quei ritmi di vita… Stese di più le gambe e si lasciò andare maggiormente la schiena contro il lampione, incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò provando a concentrarsi soltanto sul cinguettio degli uccelli: quella era l’unica cosa che lo riportava alla dimensione degli Assistenti, l’unico posto a cui poteva ancorarsi per non confondere ancora sensazioni che provava lui con sensazioni che provava _l’altro_.  
"Attento a non farti scoprire".  
Gli aveva dato la sua parola, l’avrebbe mantenuta. Ciò che avrebbe avuto in cambio era senza prezzo.  
Sentì una strana sensazione investirlo, come una sorta di velo, o di fumo, caldo e umido che strisciando a terra s’incagliava ai suoi piedi e poi risaliva verso di lui avvolgendolo in modo viscido. Riaprendo gli occhi, quasi ribellandosi a ciò che voleva inglobarlo, la sensazione scomparve, ma sentì quel velo restare lì sospeso ed invisibile a pochi metri da lui.  
 _Un velo rosso._  
Serrò la mascella e decise di inseguirlo tenendo il cellulare in mano, pronto per fare una chiamata.  
«Cos’hai intenzione di fare?» chiese mentalmente, tanto sapeva che l’altro l’avrebbe sentito e che presto avrebbe ricevuto una risposta per telepatia.  
«Il Jester non mi ha sentito per ben due volte, non c’è due senza tre, no?»  
«Perché proprio qui?! Fermati!» arrivato ad un incrocio, si guardò più volte intorno, poi svoltò a destra e accelerò la corsa.  
«Perché mai dovrei fermarmi? E cosa stai tentando di fare, vuoi fermarmi tu, per caso? Lo sai che non puoi farlo…»  
«Non farlo qui all’università, non in un posto così vicino a lui… lo farai crollare ancor prima di iniziare!» continuò a correre.  
«Sono qui per metterlo alla prova, deve accettare e sopportare tutti i peccati della sua stirpe. Io non ho colpe, lui ha tutte le colpe…» sentì del sarcasmo pungente nella sua voce.  
Correndo sul marciapiede, sentì delle persone fermarsi e sbarrare gli occhi verso l’alto cominciando a mormorare qualcosa, spaventate.  
Si fermò davanti alla facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia. C’era un ragazzo in piedi sul tetto.  
«Asso, fermati!»  
«Non sei il Jester, abbi la decenza non dirmi cosa fare».  
Intravide un’ombra dietro il ragazzo, poi, in un attimo che gli sembrò dannatamente lungo e allo stesso tempo troppo breve per trovare qualcosa da fare, il ragazzo si lanciò nel vuoto a braccia aperte, di faccia.  
L’urlo dei passanti fu agghiacciante.  
Fu tutto così improvviso e inaspettato.  
«Questo ad Alex non piacerà per niente…» mormorò Etienne e fissò il cellulare provando a trovare il modo giusto per dirglielo.

 

Alex fissava con aria assente il punto di fronte la facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia in cui erano riuniti Polizia e paramedici. Per il ragazzo suicida non c’era stato nulla da fare, ma era caduto sopra un’auto ed era successo tutto così in fretta che i passanti non avevano avuto modo di allontanarsi: qualcuno era rimasto leggermente ferito da delle schegge, altri troppo scossi dall’accaduto si erano sentiti male.  
«È salito direttamente sul tetto e si è buttato, senza ripensamenti, non ha guardato prima giù neanche una volta» mormorò Etienne al suo fianco. «Ho sentito dire ad alcuni ragazzi che lo conoscevano che ultimamente sembrava un po’ depresso, gli ultimi esami non gli erano andati bene e i suoi genitori stavano facendo pressioni affinché cambiasse facoltà. Ma a quanto pare lui non l’ha voluta lasciare fino alla morte…»  
«Aveva dei Sogni legati ai suoi studi, probabilmente» ribatté monocorde Alex, continuando a fissare l’ambulanza.  
«Alex…» lo chiamò Etienne, ma lui voltò le spalle e si allontanò dalla folla. «Alexandre?» lo richiamò seguendolo.  
Alex camminò lentamente lungo il marciapiede fino a quando non arrivò ad una panchina di metallo verniciata di verde; si sedette mestamente tenendo lo sguardo basso e poggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia.  
«Non l’ho sentito neanche questa volta» sorrise amaro.  
«Lui vuole questo, vuole che tu ti scoraggi. Ha colpito qui all’università di proposito, ma non devi lasciarlo vincere, Alexandre» si sedette accanto a lui.  
Sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Perché mi chiami Alexandre quando non mi chiami master?»  
«Sei un Rouges» si strinse nelle spalle fissando il cielo, «e secondo il codice dell’Associazione Stregonesca il tuo vero nome è francese come le origini della tua stirpe».  
«Esiste un’Associazione Stregonesca?» continuò sarcastico.  
«Sì, si occupa di tenere il conto degli stregoni ancora esistenti, di aiutarli in caso qualcuno scopra i loro poteri… cose così» divagò.  
«Etienne» continuò a fissare il marciapiede, «prima mi hai parlato dei peccati della mia stirpe… cosa intendevi?» chiese atono.  
«Se le carte non vengono catturate, secondo te chi riuscirà a sopravvivere ai loro attacchi?»  
Alex ci rifletté sopra qualche secondo. «Non un essere normale, credo».  
«Esattamente» assentì. «Solo gli stregoni possono sopravvivere alla magia delle carte, perché hanno le armi giuste per farlo, ne viene che le carte a piede libero hanno la possibilità di fare del male all’umanità, sono a tutti gli effetti delle mine vaganti. Ti sei chiesto come mai?»  
«La Caccia alle Streghe…» intuì.  
«Già» Etienne incrociò le braccia al petto e distese di più la schiena contro la panchina. «Le quattro stirpi con il sangue dei loro peccati hanno voluto lavare via il sangue dei peccati degli uomini. Sono state fatte delle cose _atroci_ agli stregoni, e solo perché avevano un dono, solo perché erano speciali. Tutto ciò che è diverso è speciale, perché essere diversi vuol dire essere unici, ma l’uomo non ha mai capito che l’unicità va preservata. Le quattro stirpi hanno voluto vendicarsi sia a nome loro, sia a nome di tutti i diversi perseguitati, hanno colto due piccioni con una fava: fanno le Verifiche e nel frattempo si vendicano dell’umanità».  
«Stanno solo mietendo innocenti nel corso dei secoli» protestò.  
«Anche loro erano innocenti» ribatté sicuro Etienne. «Non è forse questa la bellezza della vera crudeltà: non ha senso, non ha mai motivo, lo è e basta» aggiunse con un sorriso sarcastico.  
Alex chiuse nel pugno la piccola chiave che portava al collo. «Io non sono come loro».  
«Ma hai il loro sangue, Alexandre, sei l’ultimo depositario del loro sapere e dei loro peccati. Potrai lavarti la faccia tutte le volte che vorrai, ma quando dopo ti guarderai allo specchio vedrai sempre i tuoi lineamenti combaciare con i loro. Niente può cambiare ciò che sei e da dove vieni, ma le tue azioni possono pur sempre dire ciò che _vorresti essere_ e dove _vorresti andare_. Fai parte dei Rouges, sei libero di accettare il loro nome cambiandolo, se vuoi: ci sono infiniti modi per essere fieri di avere un dono e di avere un certo nome, sta a te scegliere quello più appropriato».  
Alex giocherellò con la chiave. «Non credo di essere capace di fare qualcosa di grande, ma sono abbastanza bravo a scappare» sorrise in modo triste, «credi che potrebbe essermi utile in battaglia?»  
«Te l’ho detto» gli sorrise di rimando, «smettila di stare con le spalle al muro: il muro che hai dietro di te puoi sempre abbatterlo a testate, se proprio non ti resta altro da fare. Nella vita ci sono volte in cui non si hanno scelte, allora bisogna crearsele da soli: vivere davvero sereni significa bluffare la sorte. L’Asso di Cuori ha attaccato dei posti a te così vicini per abbatterti: dimostragli che invece di deprimerti ti ha provocato, fagli vedere in che modo scorre in te il sangue dei Rouges».  
«Non sono bravo ad accettare le provocazioni».  
«Allora almeno dimostragli che è meglio non provocarti».  
Alex sbuffò di nuovo un sorriso amaro e strinse la chiave ancora nel pugno. «Dovrei fare il mio Gioco?»  
« _Devi_ fare il tuo Gioco».  
«Qual è la prima mossa?»  
«Capire qual è la carta».  
«Asso di Cuori. La seconda?»  
«Accettare la sfida, accedere al Battle Ring e capire a che Sogno si è legata».  
Si tolse dal collo il laccio a cui la chiavetta era assicurata, la fissò e poi la lanciò in aria riafferrandola subito al volo, stringendola nel pugno. «Al calar della sera, verremo qui e accetterò la sua sfida».

 

Camminavano circospetti lungo il marciapiede, controllando di tanto in tanto quanta gente ci fosse ancora in giro.  
«Gesù» si lamentò Alex, «mi tocca fare cose che ho visto fare solo nei film americani sulla vita al college! Non ho mai voluto far parte di una confraternita, _mai_!»  
«Andiamo» l’incoraggiò con un sorriso Etienne, «credo che in futuro faremo di peggio che scavalcare i cancelli di un campus!» si guardò intorno per controllare un’ultima volta che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi e mise le mani intorno alle barre di ferro verniciate di verde.  
«Ciò non m’incoraggia! Spero solo che non ci becchi nessuno!» l’osservò arrampicarsi come nulla fosse e saltare dall’altra parte.  
«Tranquillo» atterrò, «una volta dentro al Battle Ring non saremo più visibili».  
«Ma una volta dentro al Battle Ring saremo anche fatti a fette!» sottolineò, arrampicandosi a sua volta.  
Etienne fece finta di non sentirlo. «A che altezza del viale siamo qui?» s’informò.  
«Di fronte ad Ingegneria, accanto alla copisteria; la facoltà di Lettere è in fondo a destra, a due edifici da qui».  
«Bene, c’è anche abbastanza buio: le luci dello studentato interno all’università sono lontane».  
«Fammi capire» si accigliò seguendolo, «siamo entrati dal retro come due ladri e non dall’entrata principale, aspettando che entrasse qualcuno dello studentato dal cancelletto piccolo e seguendolo, per il senso dello spettacolo o per qualcos’altro?»  
Etienne sbuffò. «Non credi che qualcuno si sarebbe insospettito vedendoci proseguire _oltre_ lo studentato?»  
«Ma non saranno cazzi nostri andare dove vogliamo?»  
Etienne si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso malizioso. «Magari avrebbe potuto scambiarci per una coppia in cerca di un posto al buio dove appartarsi…»  
«No, ecco» ritrattò, «penso che entrare dal retro come due ladruncoli di serie B sia stata un’idea addirittura _geniale_ ».  
«Andiamo» sbuffò facendogli bruscamente cenno di seguirlo ancora.  
Camminarono nelle zone più buie lungo il viale, fermandosi e nascondendosi ad ogni minimo rumore o quando le luci delle auto che passavano dall’altro lato della cancellata si facevano vicine a loro. Arrivati davanti alla facoltà di Lettere restarono per qualche secondo attoniti a fissare come fosse ancora sigillata dalla Polizia la scena del suicidio. Alla fine, Alex si schiarì nervosamente la voce.  
«Bene, che devo fare, ora?»  
Etienne si grattò la nuca. «Non sei ancora abituato a sentire la presenza di una carta, probabilmente perché non sai ancora nemmeno _come sia_ sentirla… Dopo aver sentito la prima, i tuoi sensi si affineranno sicuramente, ma per adesso il problema è che devi davvero lasciarti andare: fino a quando non crederai davvero di essere uno stregone e di avere dei poteri, fino a quando non sentirai la magia scorrere dentro di te, i tuoi sensi non si affineranno. Concentrati e prova a sentire la carta, tanto lo sappiamo che è qui…»  
«E poi?» incalzò.  
«Prendi il Bastone, chiamala per nome e accetta la sua sfida».  
«Ci provo» assentì sospirando.  
Non doveva essere una cosa davvero così tanto complicata, o almeno credeva. Doveva lasciarsi andare e credere nella sua magia… tutto ciò suonava ridicolo e quella sembrava una stupida frase tratta da un altrettanto stupido libri per bambini, ma il problema era che quella purtroppo era la verità. Era uno stregone – respirò a fondo – aveva il dono della telepatia e chissà quante altre cose ancora poteva fare – respirò di nuovo a fondo – e non importava recuperare tutte le carte, non importava ereditare il sapere dei Rouges, non importava neanche essere un Rouges: importava fare tutto quello che poteva per fermare quella dannata carta. Per fermare l’Asso di Cuori ci voleva un certo potere, e lui l’aveva, anzi, purtroppo solo lui aveva quel potere. Spettava a lui, toccava a lui, e per fermarla doveva attingere con tutte le sue forze a quel potere.  
Sentì come una bolla calda – o una scintilla di luce – formarsi al centro del suo cuore, gli sembrò quasi di poterla realmente vedere mentre risaliva tutte le sue vene lasciando dietro di sé una scia di colori brillanti e dalle tonalità inimmaginabili, e salì, salì ancora fino ad arrivare al suo cervello, dove esplose in tutta la sua accecante bellezza dipanando una marea di informazioni che non credeva possibile fossero state nascoste per così tanto tempo dentro di lui. I suoi sensi sembrarono diluirsi: vista, udito, olfatto, gusto, tatto si sciolsero nell’aria intorno a lui, ondeggiando come fili di fumo – una sorta di aura invisibile che poteva vedere solo lui – aspettando quietamente un suo ordine, che arrivò subito. _La carta, trova subito la carta._ I sensi partirono come proiettili guidati immaginari, cercarono in ogni luogo alla ricerca di qualcosa che non doveva scappare, e poi infine sentì finalmente la sua presenza: un velo rosso umido e caldo sospeso nel nulla, sopra il tetto della facoltà.  
Sicuro di sé, strinse la chiave nel pugno, si concentrò e richiamò il Bastone; non appena il Bastone si materializzò, lo roteò aiutandosi con entrambe le mani e poi puntò la punta a terra, sull’asfalto.  
«Asso di Cuori, accetto la sfida» proclamò. A partire dal punto toccato col Bastone, sotto i suoi piedi si formò un Asso di Cuori che brillò di luce rossa, così tanto da accecarlo. Non vide più nulla.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, non erano più davanti all’edificio di Lettere.  
«Benvenuto dentro al tuo primo Battle Ring, master» mormorò atono Etienne, al suo fianco, poco prima di materializzare la sua spada con un gesto fluido e veloce.  
Non se l’era aspettato così, era stranissimo. Si trovavano in quella che sembrava essere una stranissima e sterminata serra di legno piena di ortaggi, frutta e verdura che cresceva misteriosamente su piante rampicanti ed eccessivamente rigogliose, sembrava un labirinto pieno di piante selvagge. La cosa più assurda, però, era che ciò che rendeva quel posto un labirinto erano delle scale a chiocciola di legno misteriose che, sbucando dal terreno e sorrette dal nulla, portavano a delle porte non sostenute da mura.  
«Ok» mormorò Alex, mettendo il Bastone in orizzontale davanti a sé a mo’ di scudo, «il prossimo passo è capire a che tipo di Sogno ha deciso di legarsi, giusto?»  
«Giusto» gli assentì Etienne, indietreggiando e poggiando la propria schiena contro la sua. «Sono qui, master, rilassati e concentrati».  
Respirò a fondo. «Finora l’Asso mi ha sempre parlato in modo indiretto, credo che continui a farlo: tutti questi ortaggi potrebbero riferirsi a zio Gino, l’amico del nonno che ha provato ad attaccare…»  
«Potrebbe essere un ammonimento» suggerì Etienne, «probabilmente, se non ce la farai, sarà lui la prossima vittima».  
«Bene» rise isterico.  
«Sta solo battendo ancora la strada della tua paura: poteva creare qualsiasi altro tipo di labirinto, ma ha scelto questo per metterti per prima cosa davanti agli occhi cosa potrebbe succedere se perdi, vuole impaurirti ulteriormente. Fagli capire che con te non funziona così».  
«Veramente con me _funziona_ così» ribatté.  
«E tu almeno fingi che non funzioni!» si esasperò.  
Agitò una mano. «Ok, ok, ok! Sono solo un po’ nervoso, va bene? Ho vent’anni, ho da poco scoperto di essere uno stregone, ho in mano un gioiello di famiglia che non è un mio testicolo ma un portentoso Bastone magico – e non so fra le due cose quale sia meglio – e sto per affrontare alla cieca una sorta di spirito megalomane omicida: avrò pur il diritto di essere nervoso, no? Non è una cosa che capita spesso!»  
«Ok, master» sospirò stancamente, «calmiamoci tutti. Abbiamo capito che questo labirinto è un avvertimento dell’Asso, ti sta dicendo chi sarà in caso la prossima vittima. Adesso che si fa?»  
Alex si concentrò, cercò di nuovo la carta. «Non è qui, credo che mi stia aspettando da qualche altra parte…»  
«Dove?»  
Si guardò intorno e fissò le porte a loro più vicine. «Penso che voglia farmi proseguire, per ora. Devo scegliere una porta».  
«Sicuro?»  
Gli annuì. «Vuole sfidarmi, vuole vedere se mai riuscirò ad arrivare nel posto in cui si trova…»  
«Che posto?» l’osservò mentre si avvicinava ad una delle scale.  
«Io…» esitò, «credo che riuscirò a capirlo meglio una volta capito a che tipo di Sogno si è legata la carta» deglutì a stento.  
Salì la scala seguito dal suo Assistente.  
«Sei pronto?» gli chiese Etienne, poco prima che lui mettesse una mano sulla maniglia.  
«Sì. Vado» aprì la porta e furono investiti da una luce accecante. Quando riaprirono gli occhi, erano dentro un altro labirinto.  
Erano all’aperto, c’era una luce grigia e della nebbia, sembrava primo mattino, forse poco dopo l’alba. Erano al centro di uno sterminato cimitero dalle lapidi vistose e riccamente decorate; le scale stavolta erano massicce e di marmo grigio.  
«Credo che questo invece sia legato alla vecchina morta vicino al cimitero» disse Alex, «e comunque l’Asso non è neanche qui» si accovacciò a terra accanto ad una lapide, fissandola come cercando così di capire il suo mistero.  
Etienne sbuffò seccato. «Questo è uno dei Battle Ring più assurdi che io abbia mai visto, e credimi, ne ho visti parecchi!»  
«Non stento a crederci» ironizzò.  
«Perché non è neanche qui?!»  
«Penso che voglia farmi arrivare alla risposta da solo, umiliandomi» mormorò, provando ancora a riflettere, «sta diventando una ricerca logorante, sembra che voglia gustarsi tutto a fondo, il che mi porta proprio a dire che alla fine per me sarà _molto_ umiliante».  
«Non devi dargli retta, non devi fare il suo Gioco, devi fare il _tuo_ Gioco».  
«Non è facile» si grattò la testa. «Allora, proviamo a risolvere quest’enigma. Finora siamo stati in due labirinti, uno per ogni vittima e tutti e due diversi… due piccoli mondi, del resto… Già, due piccoli mondi» sembrò realizzare, e si voltò verso Etienne. «Non pensi anche tu che questi labirinti siano stati creati esattamente su misura sulle due vittime?»  
«Uhm, sì, ma io non conosco il tizio amico di tuo nonno, come tu non conosci la vecchia morta…»  
«Sì, però per lo zio l’orto è tutto!» gesticolò. «È il suo mondo e, considerando che la vecchietta stava andando a trovare i suoi morti e si è lasciata morire proprio lì… forse aveva molti morti, forse era così che vedeva il suo di mondo» si alzò in piedi e guardò l’immensa distesa di lapidi, «un infinito cimitero: era circondata da persone che non c’erano più… Quello dello zio e quello della vecchina sono entrambi mondi dove sono o erano soli».  
«Sono mondi di solitudine che si sono creati da soli» precisò Etienne.  
«L’Alfa e l’Omega» recitò sottovoce Alex, «il Primo e l’Ultimo, il Principio e la Fine. Solo se c’è l’Uno ci può essere l’Altro, solo se c’è almeno una singola unità numerica ci possono essere tutti gli altri numeri: loro erano soli e partendo da loro stessi hanno creato il mondo in cui vivevano in solitudine, il loro Sogno».  
«Non è un Sogno» lo corresse Etienne, «è un’illusione».  
«Sì, ma» schioccò la lingua e andò verso di lui, «questo per loro è un mondo perfetto, capisci? Partendo da loro stessi hanno creato un mondo dove niente può far loro del male e ci si sono chiusi dentro fino a… morirne: il loro Sogno è diventato fin troppo reale, grazie all’Asso».  
«Quindi, in definitiva, questa volta l’Asso si è legato al Sogno di…?»  
«Di non essere mai più da soli anche se si è da soli. Probabilmente lo studente che si suicidato era solo, non aveva nessuno con cui parlare dei suoi problemi, nessuno lo capiva e così, alla fine, si è creato un mondo e si è chiuso in se stesso fino ad annullarsi, fino a morire…»  
«Alla fine le vittime si suicidano perché si sono auto illusi che nulla potrà far loro del male, adesso che sono dentro al loro mondo creato da loro stessi e con persone fittizie».  
«L’Asso di Cuori si è attaccato all’esser soli, all’uno, alla creazione di un mondo a partire solo da se stessi» riassunse Alex, stendendo l’indice della mano destra.  
«Quale sarà la sua prossima mossa, adesso?» gli chiese risoluto.  
«Credo che la sua prossima mossa sarà anche l’ultima» deglutì, «devo aprire un’altra porta, mi sta aspettando» e così dicendo si avviò ad una scala.  
«Alexandre» lo richiamò Etienne, «ricordati che sono con te, va bene?»  
In risposta gli abbozzò un debole sorriso.  
Salirono le scale, Alex inspirò a fondo e si decise ad aprire l’ultima porta. Furono di nuovo abbagliati da una luce accecante.  
Alex sentì subito un caldo soffocante, ma quando riaprì gli occhi soffocò ancor di più, e non solo per l’ambiente in sé: erano al centro di un deserto sterminato, sotto un sole cocente. Nessun riparo, solo sabbia, sabbia e ancora sabbia. Non c’erano nemmeno delle scale.  
Etienne si accigliò. «E questo che mondo sarebbe?»  
«Il mio» gli rispose atono.  
Etienne lo guardò sconvolto, boccheggiando. «A-Alexandre, non credevo che…»  
«Va tutto bene» lo rassicurò restando però inespressivo, «me l’aspettavo una cosa simile: voleva umiliarmi, e cosa c’è di più umiliante che vedere quanto si è aridi perfino nella propria solitudine?»  
«Mi dispiace…»  
«Non c’è tempo per dispiacersi» roteò il Bastone e poi lo puntò con decisione a terra, «vero, Asso di Cuori?» e finalmente la carta si materializzò davanti a loro.  
Aveva l’aspetto di un ragazzo loro coetaneo, alto, slanciato e dalla carnagione chiarissima; portava i capelli biondi lunghi e lisci stretti in un piccolo codino sulla nuca, indossava abiti da moschettiere della vecchia Francia. I suoi occhi rossi lo guardarono con irriverenza.  
«Finalmente ci sei arrivato, Red Jester» sguainò la spada.  
Subito Etienne si parò davanti al suo master puntando la propria arma contro l’Asso.  
«Etienne» lo richiamò fermo Alex, «spostati, spetta a me per prima affrontarlo». L’Assistente gli ubbidì con visibile malavoglia.  
«Ti sei fatto coraggio, adesso?» gli parlò sarcastico l’Asso. «Non mi sembravi così convinto oggi, quando quel ragazzo ha deciso di dire ciao-ciao a tutti» agitò la mano in cenno di saluto.  
«Pensavi davvero che sarei rimasto con le mani in mano, dopo quello che hai fatto? Hai ucciso delle persone…»  
«Volevo vedere quanto te ne sarebbe fregato» fece un piccolo ghigno. «Sei un Rouges, dopotutto, appartieni alle quattro stirpi, a voi importa poco quello che succede ai non stregoni: non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, se tu avessi deciso di avere abbastanza paura da scappare e lasciar morire gli altri, perché tanto gli altri non sono come te…»  
«Potrei anche decidere di cambiare il nome dei Rouges».  
«Ah sì?» si finse colpito. «Guardati intorno» indicò l’ambiente circostante con un gesto plateale, «cosa vedi, Red Jester? Te lo dico io, _niente_ » scandì bene la parola. «Da cosa vorresti cominciare a cambiare i Rouges? La magia rende _soli_ , voi stregoni siete _soli_ : nessuno a cui poter confidare i vostri problemi a rapportarvi con la magia, nessuno che vi insegni ad usarla almeno all’inizio… siete costantemente soli e con la paura che gli altri non vi credano, che vi prendano per pazzi. Siete soli e con la paura di essere ancor di più emarginati. Questo a te non succedeva anche ancor prima di scoprire di essere uno stregone, per caso?» si avvicinò a lui di un passo sorridendo in modo cattivo.  
«Asso…!» ringhiò Etienne, avvicinandosi a loro, ma Alex lo fermò di nuovo allungando una mano.  
«Etienne, è fra me e lui, fermati» deglutì nervosamente.  
«Sì» rise, «è fra me e te! Quante volte hai avuto paura di dire a qualcuno di essere omosessuale? Quante volte hai avuto paura che essere ciò che sei avrebbe rovinato un rapporto o il nascere di un’amicizia? Ti avrebbero additato, allontanato, avrebbero costruito teorie su teorie su ciò che sei per giustificare la tua emarginazione: "è perverso, è malato, è confuso". Quante altre teorie costruiranno gli altri quando sapranno che sei anche uno stregone? "È pazzo, va rinchiuso, è pericoloso… porta sfortuna, non lo vedi come gli oggetti si muovono e si rompono intorno a lui?"»  
«Alexandre, non l’ascoltarlo!» urlò Etienne, provando di nuovo ad avvicinarsi, ma gli fece ancora una volta cenno di stare lontano.  
«No, Red Jester» continuò a parlargli mellifluo, «ascoltami: tutto questo non fa per te, vero? La magia, catturare le carte, non fa per te. È una cosa che ti renderebbe ancora più diverso dagli altri, ti costringerebbe a portare un segreto in più nel cuore da custodire, qualcosa di cui non potrai mai parlare con nessuno, se non vuoi che ti rinchiudano in un manicomio o ti lascino ancora più da solo. Puoi ignorare tutto, se vuoi. Non c’è niente in questo deserto, niente che ti possa arrecare fastidio: niente persone che si ostinano a chiederti come stai pur vedendo che zoppichi ancora, niente persone che ti guardano impietosite perché hai perso tutto, niente persone che ti domandano morbosamente adesso come farai col basket… non dovrai più confrontarti con gli altri in questo mondo dove non c’è nessun altro che te. Un mondo che è perfetto perché si è da soli, un mondo neutrale dove non può succedere niente. Lascia stare le carte, tanto è una cosa che non riguarda chi non è stregone, e torna pure nel tuo mondo».  
Alex guardò in basso e strinse il Bastone fino a rendersi le nocche esangui. «Sarebbe comodo, vero? Vi lascio andare, fate quello che volete e io continuo la mia vita in modo normale. Peccato che io sappia benissimo di essere l’unico in grado di fermarvi» sibilò alzando gli occhi. «Non m’importa il sapere dei Rouges, non m’importa catturarvi tutti. M’importa fermarvi, e sfortunatamente per voi, questo è in mio potere!»  
«E sia» assottigliò gli occhi e mosse subito la spada in sua direzione.  
«Alexandre!» gridò Etienne; Alex usò il Bastone come scudo e lo incrociò contro la spada dell’Asso, provando a respingerlo facendo leva con entrambe le mani.  
«Etienne non ti ha ancora allenato, vedo» rise l’Asso, «sei debole».  
« _Quanto_ sono debole è ancora da vedere!» si spinse indietro con un salto e si mise subito in posizione di attacco per difendersi ancora una volta, ma Etienne intervenne prontamente bloccando la spada dell’Asso che stava calando su di lui.  
«Mi occupo io di lui, tu attaccalo con la magia, sconfiggilo!» l’esortò.  
«E come?!» si fissò le mani quasi strillando isterico: ok, adesso che non doveva più fare la parte del figo poteva disperarsi di nuovo.  
L’Asso rise sarcastico e divertito. «Il tuo master è proprio un novellino incapace, eh, Etienne?» provò a colpirlo sul fianco con la spada.  
Etienne ghignò. «Ti assicuro che non hai ancora visto niente di lui: è un vero Rouges» parò il suo affondo.  
«Che cosa dovrei fare?!» gridò ancora Alex, osservando impotente il suo Assistente duellare contro la carta.  
«Gli incantesimi a chiamata, master! Usa quelli!» gli suggerì.  
Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Non aveva mai visto fare un incantesimo se non in un film o in un anime giapponese, l’unica cosa che sapeva era che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi fissando il Bastone e inventare dei versi, ma perché diamine doveva farlo per la prima volta in una situazione simile?  
«Ok, proviamoci» sospirò. Roteò il bastone davanti a sé, si concentrò fissando la gemma rossa in cima e, più o meno, provò ad inventare dei versi.  
«Sogno o son desto, questo sì che è un giorno funesto! Piegati a me, oh individuo molesto!»  
Quantomeno la cosa ebbe l’effetto immediato di far smettere i due di duellare: si voltarono entrambi a guardarlo, basiti.  
«Beh?» chiese esitante. «Non succede nulla?» s’impaurì.  
Immediatamente dopo, l’Asso gemette portandosi una mano sul fianco, come se avesse dei dolori intercostali, e cadde in ginocchio.  
«Funziona!» si esaltò. Ma per poco: l’Asso ringhiò contro il proprio dolore e si rialzò in piedi riattaccando Etienne.  
«Da dove diavolo ti è venuto fuori quell’incantesimo da quattro soldi?!» s’infuriò Etienne continuando a difendersi e a tenere lontano l’Asso dal suo master.  
«Ho fatto come hai detto tu! Ho preso il Bastone, mi sono concentrato e ho recitato un paio di versi!» protestò.  
«Devi essere convinto di quello che fai e dici mentre reciti!» l’ammonì. «Devi visualizzare mentalmente l’effetto dell’incantesimo: se non dai alle parole una giusta direzione, l’effetto sarà debole perché l’incantesimo non saprà _come_ muoversi e _cosa_ fare!»  
«Questo non me l’avevi detto!» protestò puntandogli il Bastone contro.  
«Credevo che ci saresti arrivato da solo! Non è che ci voglia tanto!»  
«Come avrei mai potuto arrivarci da solo?!»  
«Hai sangue di stregone, buon Dio, Alexandre! Usa l’intuito!»  
L’Asso scoppiò in una risata cattiva e arrivò a sfiorare il braccio sinistro di Etienne con la lama, ferendolo. «Il tuo master è davvero pessimo, eh? Questa volta i Rouges sono davvero in pessime mani!»  
Alex fissò la ferita di Etienne, digrignò i denti e strinse di più il Bastone. «Senti, sarò pessimo quanto vuoi, ma tu non dovrai mai più osare far del male ad un innocente!» e decise che era arrivato il momento di provarci con più convinzione.  
"Pensa in grande, Alex" si disse mentalmente, "immagina di essere dentro ad un film, immagina di poter fare di tutto grazie alla magia: nessun limite. Cosa potresti fare, allora?" gli occhi gli caddero sulla sabbia, sorrise in modo furbo. "Dall’Uno si può creare l’Altro, eh? Telecinesi più magia…"  
Si concentrò e visualizzò nella sua mente un singolo granello di sabbia, aprì gli occhi e fissò una duna come a cercare al suo interno quel granello di sabbia che aveva focalizzato e, quando lo trovò, gli ordinò con la telecinesi di muoversi facendosi seguire da tutti gli altri suoi compagni. La sabbia volò verso di lui come se fosse un nastro di materia fluida e viva, lo circondò e ruotò a spirale intorno a lui.  
Impugnò saldamente il Bastone e si concentrò sulla gemma rossa. «L’Alfa e l’Omega, il Primo e l’Ultimo, il Principio e la Fine. A partire da me, singolo, io ti dimostrerò la mia forza e quanto possono essere forti le spire di un Jester che non si arrende» roteò il Bastone una singola volta e poi lo puntò a terra: la sabbia smise di girare, restò ferma e sospesa in aria per un lungo e attimo ed infine prese una forma: un gigantesco cobra interamente fatto di sabbia. «Catturalo!» gli ordinò urlando.  
Etienne si scansò appena in tempo: il cobra spalancò la sua bocca e volò con furia in direzione dell’Asso, tuffandosi dall’alto su di lui e ingoiandolo letteralmente. Fu come se la sabbia sotto la carta fosse una pozza d’acqua: man mano che il serpente vi ci affondò dentro, si dissolse tornando sabbia e quando anche l’estremo della coda scomparve l’unica cosa che resto al centro della pozza immaginaria fu una carta da gioco.  
 _L’Asso di Cuori._  
Alex sorrise in modo furbo e allungò una mano verso la carta rivolgendo il palmo verso l’alto; l’Asso volò docilmente fino a lui, posandosi sulla sua mano.  
Chiuse le dita sulla carta. «Catturata!»  
Immediatamente, l’ambiente circostante sembrò sciogliersi come un dipinto sui cui accidentalmente erano cadute delle gocce d’acqua: il Battle Ring svanì, il Red Jester aveva vinto la sfida.  


  


Etienne era ancora a terra, poco lontano da lui – che era in piedi; si alzò e andò verso di lui sorridendo raggiante.  
«Meno una su tredici, master!» si complimentò, dandogli una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla.  
Alex si massaggiò la spalla guadandolo accigliato. «Sei ferito in modo grave?»  
«No» gli indicò il taglio il braccio, «guarda, sto già guarendo da solo: sono un Assistente, ricordatelo, non sono del tutto "normale"» tracciò in aria delle virgolette flettendo le dita.  
Alex ridimensionò il Bastone facendolo tornare la chiave da portare al collo; mise l’Asso di Cuori in tasca e si guardò intorno con fare circospetto. «Credo che però sia ora di svignarsela, rimandiamo i commenti a quando saremo in macchina».  
«Concordo, master».  
Col cuore in gola e con ancora parecchia adrenalina nelle vene, Alex corse lungo il marciapiede del viale, nella semioscurità, seguito da Etienne: ancora non riusciva a credere a cosa aveva fatto. Davvero aveva così tanto potere?  
Davanti alla cancellata dietro il palazzo di Ingegneria, controllarono se dall’altra parte stesse passando qualcuno e poi scavalcarono sicuri. Quando arrivarono all’auto, Alex salì in macchina rendendosi conto che non si era neanche accorto di essere arrivato, non aveva guardato bene la strada che avevano fatto.  
«Come stai?» gli chiese Etienne, mentre si allacciava la cintura di sicurezza e lui fissava di nuovo l’Asso di Cuori.  
«Scosso. Credo» mormorò. «Voglio dire, ho fatto il mio primo incantesimo col botto, ho fatto cose che in genere un essere umano non fa e ora sto per tornare a casa in modo _normale_ come una persona _normale_ che ha appena finito di fare un lavoro _normale_. Credo anche di essermi esaltato» rifletté serio, «e forse ho paura di esaltarmi un po’ troppo, visto che ci sono in gioco delle vite umane…»  
«È normale esaltarsi» lo rincuorò Etienne annuendo, «hai in mano un potere non indifferente, un potere che in fondo si sogna sempre di avere: quale bambino non ha mai sognato di poter fare magie un giorno?» sorrise intenerito. «Ma credo anche che tu sia abbastanza maturo da poterlo gestire» concluse sicuro di sé.  
«È stato sconvolgente. Sono scosso» mormorò di nuovo atono, fissandosi le mani che tenevano l’Asso di Cuori tremando.

«Ma non è come ha detto lui, non sei solo, ok?» gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «È vero che questa è una cosa molto grande e pericolosa, è vero che ti ferirai e non potrai dirlo a nessuno, è vero che non potrai mai mostrare apertamente di avere paura, ma ricordati che io sono il tuo Assistente e potrai dirmi sempre ogni cosa. Le carte si ribelleranno a te guardandoti dentro, vedranno i tuoi punti deboli, ma potrai pur sempre farti forza facendo leva su di me: sono qui per questo!» concluse con un sorriso.  
Alex sospirò, rimise la carta in tasca e si lasciò andare contro il sedile. «Quindi sarà così anche per altre dodici volte, suppongo» fissò dritto davanti a sé sentendo che Etienne gli stava fissando il profilo.  
«Sì».  
«E suppongo anche che ci sarà anche di peggio».  
«Sì, e anche di meglio, qualcosa di più leggero. Magari per certi versi anche divertente» sorrise scrollando le spalle.  
Alex sospirò appena più rilassato e sorridendo si voltò a guardarlo. «Ce la faremo, quindi?»  
«Ce la faremo» assentì convinto.  
Si lasciò andare e l’abbracciò; dopo qualche secondo di sorpresa, Etienne ricambiò l’abbraccio sbuffando un sorriso al suo orecchio.  
Era da tanto che non abbracciava qualcuno, forse mesi; gli era mancato quel contatto fisico caldo e confortante con qualcuno, quello stringersi a qualcosa per sentirne la presenza assicurandosi e assicurando all’altro allo stesso tempo di _esserci_ , di potersi fidare e di aver voglia di fidarsi. Dopo tutto quello che era successo quella notte, aveva sentito il bisogno di abbracciare qualcuno, di abbracciare lui che c’era stato e che poteva capire un sacco di cose che non avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.  
Sentì il braccio di Etienne premere piano contro la sua nuca. «Cosa ti hanno insegnato i Rouges, questa notte?» gli mormorò all’orecchio con un velo d’ironia.  
Alex sbuffò un sorriso, prima di rispondergli. «Che anche da solo posso creare altro, che posso trasformare la solitudine in tutto ciò che voglio e uscirne non più da solo. Che la forza di uno sta nella creazione e che le scelte posso crearmele, quando proprio non ce ne sono».  
Etienne sorrise di nuovo contro la sua guancia e Alex sentì l’impulso di mettergli una mano fra i capelli, quasi a voler saggiare il suo profumo e il suo calore ancora un altro po’. «Sei un vero Rouges, Alexandre» gli sussurrò, «e un giorno probabilmente ne sarai più fiero di quanto immagini».  
Sogghignò. «Ne dubito».  
«Lo vedremo! Torniamo a casa» sciolse l’abbraccio per primo.  
Alex si grattò la testa, un po’ dispiaciuto. «Sì, torniamo a casa».  
Il meno era fatto.

 

La luce grigia di quel pomeriggio illuminava in modo fioco lo studio del nonno; Alex, in piedi davanti alla scrivania, teneva sottobraccio un grosso volume dedicato a degli incantesimi e con una mano stringeva la chiave nel pugno fissando il risultato di quello che aveva appena fatto: ad Etienne sarebbe sicuramente piaciuto.  
Posato sulla scrivania c’era anche il cofanetto di metallo nero dentro cui erano state conservate le carte del seme di Cuori; al momento lì dentro c’era soltanto l’Asso. Alex posò il libro e aprì il cofanetto per guardare la carta: Etienne gli aveva detto che le carte gli avrebbe parlato molto, che gli avrebbero detto anche se il Black Jester era già attivo o meno. Chissà… C’erano possibilità che fossero lontani parecchi chilometri, forse anche che fossero in due continenti diversi, ma la curiosità era tanta: in fondo, avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un compagno di sventura, no? Qualcun altro con cui parlare…  
Prese l’Asso fra due dita e lo fissò intensamente. «Il Black Jester è già attivo?» gli chiese a voce alta e sicura.  
Sentì un campanello docile suonare dentro la sua testa – l’inizio della comunicazione fra lui e la carta – e subito dopo cominciò a vedere delle immagini scorrere veloci nella sua mente.  
Gli sembrò di essere dentro un corpo più piccolo e diverso dal suo, in un giardino lussureggiante, in piedi su un altalena a dondolarsi – sentì uno strano misto di inquietudine, rabbia e solitudine. Poi si vide nascosto dietro un cespuglio, sentì voci che chiamavano un nome che non capì e si fece più piccolo dietro il cespuglio – sentì incomprensione, frustrazione e ancora una volta solitudine.  


  


Sbatté forte le palpebre e tornò improvvisamente alla realtà.  
«Master?» si sentì chiamare alle spalle.  
Etienne si era fatto una doccia, era vestito ma con ancora i capelli bagnati; lo stava guardando perplesso dalla soglia della porta.  
Fece un cenno della testa verso la carta. «L’ho interrogata, le ho chiesto del Black Jester: a quanto pare è attivo».  
Etienne si fece interessato e si avvicinò a lui. «Ah sì? Cosa ti ha mostrato?»  
«Credo di aver visto con gli occhi del Black Jester» si accigliò, «e ho sentito i suoi sentimenti. Non so però se fossero circa le carte o meno… La cosa strana è che era… _bambino_. O _bambina_ , non ho capito bene il sesso, le sensazioni erano troppo soffocanti».  
Etienne incrociò le braccia al petto. «Non c’è un'età per diventare un Jester, l’Assistente dei Quadri una volta ha avuto un master di nove anni… non è stato facile» scosse la testa. «Potrei parlarne con Holger, l’Assistente delle Picche, ma so già che non ne ricaverò nulla: non vorrà dirmi niente fino a quando non vi incontrerete, e _se_ vi incontrerete».  
«Potrebbe anche darsi che quelli che ho visto fossero dei vecchi ricordi» si strinse nelle spalle, «chissà se è davvero un bambino o meno… A parte questo» fece un grosso sospirò, conservò la carta e prese qualcosa dalla scrivania, che gli porse subito, «ecco qua la tua nuova identità» fece un sorriso furbo.  
Erano una patente e una carta d’identità.  
Etienne fissò i documenti a bocca aperta. «Non credevo fossi già capace di fare una cosa simile!»  
«Neanch’io!» rise. «Ho preso della plastica e del cartoncino, poi ho cercato degli incantesimi giusti… La loro sequenza numerica è incantata in modo tale da eludere qualsiasi controllo: sono numeri messi in fila di proposito in quel modo, non dovresti avere mai problemi. Per il resto è tutto trasfigurazione…» si grattò la testa.  
«Sono davvero colpito» si complimentò, «e hai studiato tutti questi libri in così poco tempo?»  
«No» scosse la testa, serio, «ho letto _Harry Potter_ ». Etienne lo fissò aggrottando la fronte. «Niente, niente, sta’ tranquillo: sono ancora sano. Credo. Non dovresti avere problemi adesso a farti assumere al _Breadstick_. Io lavorerò da mia sorella, al _Gummyland_ : avrai bisogno di parecchia grana all’inizio, ti aiuterò io a mantenerti».  
«Grazie, master» gli sorrise apertamente.  
Alex si grattò nervosamente la testa. «Con quello che ci aspetta, credo sia il minimo: avrò davvero parecchio bisogno di te» uscì dallo studio ed Etienne lo seguì.  
«Ti ho sentito trafficare sul retro mentre ero sotto la doccia, cos’hai fatto?» gli chiese incuriosito mentre uscivano fuori.  
«Ho comprato una pianta…» accennò vago fintamente innocente, poi gli indicò un vaso in un angolo vicino l’orto: aveva comprato una rosa bianca.  
Etienne rise scuotendo la testa. «Perché ho una mezza idea di quello che vorresti farci?»  
«Forse perché sono un Rouges e tu i Rouges li conosci abbastanza bene» sospirò accovacciandosi di fronte la pianta. «Dopo la trapianterò accanto alle altre del nonno, ma prima…» cercò qualcosa fra le foglie, trovò una spina abbastanza grossa e avvicinò le dita: la strinse fino a pungersi e serrò i denti per il dolore fino a quando non vide una goccia di sangue fuoriuscire e impregnare la spina. Tolse subito le dita sospirando per il sollievo e osservò incantato le rose cambiare lentamente di forma e colore: i petali bianchi si venarono di rosso sangue a partire dalla base ai sepali, le venuzze si allargarono lentamente invadendo tutto il bianco allo stesso ritmo con cui i petali di allargarono. Nel giro di poco quella diventò una pianta unica al mondo, la rosa generata dall’ultimo dei Rouges.  
Etienne si avvicinò a lui – ancora accovacciato – tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto. «Sangue per lavare via altro sangue. A chi lo dovevi?» probabilmente sapeva che la domanda era inutile, ma era giusto che lo dicesse ad alta voce: Alex _voleva_ che glielo chiedesse.  
«A mio nonno» rispose monocorde; poi fece leva sulle gambe e si rialzò da terra. «Però è vero che sono debole e che ne ho di cose da imparare» strinse la chiave nel pugno, la trasformò nel Bastone e lo puntò a terra rendendo momentaneamente invisibile dall’esterno quello che stava per succedere sul retro della casa. «Vorresti allenarmi?» sorrise furbo e strafottente.  
Etienne materializzò la sua spada. «Con vero piacere, master» incrociò la lama al Bastone. «Ti avverto che ci andrò giù pesante…» ricambiò il sorriso furbo.  
«Non vedo l’ora».  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note del capitolo:**  
>  Che l’Asso in un mazzo è l’Alfa e l’Omega non me lo sono inventata io, _è così_ XD Per ognuna delle tredici carte ho fatto e in parte sto facendo ancora delle ricerche: sul significato del numero in sé, sul significato della carta, su perfino com’è raffigurata. C’è stata una notte in cui mi sono messa a cercare un mazzo di carte per casa per guardarle *dal vivo*, pazza come sono… Per alcuni casi, piuttosto che usare il loro significato secondo la Numerologia, mi sono rifatta alla mia fantasia e a delle libere associazioni: aspettatevi un po’ di tutto.  
>  Avevo pensato di far scegliere a voi di volta in volta quale numero usare, sarebbe stata una cosa carina (tipo: il primo che mi lasciava un commento col numero sulla mia pagina fan "vinceva" il numero XD) escludendo ovviamente le tre figure, perché per quelle ho intenzioni particolari, ma poi mi sono accorta che ogni numero è in parte legato ad un certo percorso interiore che farà Alex, quindi meglio che sia io a scegliere di volta in volta quale usare…  
> Questa in parte è la storia di un percorso emotivo che farà Alex, il rapporto fra lui ed Etienne è inevitabilmente destinato a maturare e ad evolversi in modo lento e continuo, ma chi dei due influenzerà di più l’altro ancora non si sa… (cioè, io lo so, ma voi no XD).  
> Questa storia, compreso il prologo e l’epilogo, comprenderà 16 capitoli di lunghezza variabile, ci terrà compagnia credo tutta l’estate e sarà aggiornata alla quando mi pare (mi auguro almeno ogni 15 giorni, ma non vi prometto niente). Sarà aggiornata anche alla come mi pare, nel senso che, se capisco che due capitoli vanno bene insieme perché concludono un’azione, aspetto di finire il successivo così ve li posto insieme per il bene dei vostri neuroni.  
> Inizialmente avevo pensato di iniziare a postarla a ritmo settimanale solo una volta finita, ma spero che metterla online mi sproni un po’ a prenderla in mano più spesso: lo devo un po’ anche a me stessa uscire ogni tanto dal mio guscio e sfogare un po’ lo stress creando qualcosa.  
> Ripeto: l’aggiornamento sarà DISCONTINUO, alla quando mi pare e alla come mi pare, il primo che mi dice "Aggiorna presto!" si becca un colpo della mia famosa lupara azzurra. Tra l’altro i Battle Ring mi tolgono anni di vita, porca miseria… si chiamano così perché negli appunti li avevo chiamati così, alla cazzo, e mi secca inventarmi un altro nome, sebbene questo non significhi chissà che.  
> Per il resto, non commento i nomi perché per il momento non c’è nulla da commentare.  
> No, bon, nient’altro da dire, ci vediamo alla prossima!  
> Vostra Gra. 


	4. Dalle Ombre Oscure

Salve, gentili lettori, qui è sempre il vostro Menestrello di fiducia a parlarvi! Benvenuti ad una nuova puntat… episod… capitolo di questa fantastica storia che vi sta raccontando la mia molto modesta persona!  
Innanzi tutto, voglio ringraziarvi per avermi votato in massa per non farmi perdere il lavoro e il gel per capelli! Ah, non siete state voi a votarmi?... Fa niente.  
Cooomunque, adesso la questione è un’altra: darmi un nome. Sì, perché il capo vuole un po’ di rinnovamento, non gli va più bene chiamarci tutti Menestrelli, quindi vuole che ci scegliamo un nome, ma io – da persona _awesome_ quale sono – lascio a voi la scelta!  
Chiamate il numero sovraimpressione e dopo il messaggio preregistrato premete 1 se volete che il mio nome sia Leopold, 2 se preferite Huston, 3 se vi piace di più Gerlando; oppure, mandate un SMS sempre al numero sovraimpressione con per testo il numero della vostra opzione preferita. Mi raccomando: il mio destino dipende da voi!  
Tornando invece alla nostra storia – aspettate che mi siedo sul gradino di una scala per fare più scena – eravamo rimasti al punto in cui Alex finalmente ha accettato il suo destino di stregone. Ora, il problema è: sarà in grado di andare avanti senza fare più incantesimi da quattro soldi come "Sogno o son desto, questo sì che è un giorno funesto! Piegati a me, oh individuo molesto"?  
Le carte di certo lo metteranno ancora alla prova, cercheranno i suoi punti deboli, e che ruolo avrà in tutto questo il suo Assistente?  
Ma, soprattutto, il suo Assistente è un tipo di cui ci si può fidare?

 

**4\. Dalle Ombre Oscure**

Non c’era una mattina in cui Alex non si svegliasse male, anzi _arrabbiato_ , solo che lui odiava le persone che si svegliano arrabbiate, quindi cercava inutilmente di dirsi che almeno non odiava se stesso. O almeno così stava provando a fare mentre era in fila davanti allo sportello della segreteria generale della sua facoltà.  
Erano le 9,40 del mattino, si era svegliato quasi due ore prima ma era ancora arrabbiato, aveva bevuto solo un pessimo caffè amaro preso da un distributore ed _era in fila_. C’erano circa una decina di persone davanti a lui e chi più o chi meno si stavano sventolando con dei fogli – più per passarsi il tempo che per rinfrescarsi – e Alex stava cercando di concentrarsi sulle azione degli altri per non avere la sensazione di stare costantemente fermo.  
Due ragazze dietro di lui stavano parlando di quanto fossero lenti quelli della segreteria e che la fila non si stava muovendo, e non c’è niente di più indisponente che sentire qualcuno che si lamenta quando in realtà si vorrebbe _urlare_ le proprie lamentele. Il ragazzo davanti a lui, invece, aveva appena ricevuto una chiamata al cellulare: l’avevano avvisato che doveva fare una supplenza in una scuola in un paesino vicino Firenze in cui era già stato e, siccome la gente ha sempre le fortune che tu non hai, adesso stava chiamando un amico di un suo amico che studiava a Firenze per farsi ospitare per un paio di notti. Nel giro di cinque minuti quel tizio si era organizzato tutto, aveva pure chiamato la sorella per chiederle di fare il biglietto aereo per lui. In quella fila che non si muoveva mai, un tizio davanti a lui aveva organizzato la sua vita in uno schiocco di dita, mentre lui, "fortunato" com’era, passava le sue serate a caccia di carte con manuali di economia che non volevano memorizzarsi da soli. L’unica cosa che lo faceva sogghignare era che quel tizio ripeteva che doveva atterrare a Pisa perché a Firenze non c’era un aeroporto: quantomeno ne sapeva più di lui.  
Il quel momento, anche il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare. Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.  
Perché quando il cellulare gli squillava la gente doveva tutte le volte guardarlo in modo strano? Che c’era di male ad avere "Any way you want it" dei Journey come suoneria? Sempre meglio di usare un pezzo di Gigi D’Alessio, no? O almeno così pensava.  
Aprì la chiamata. «Sì, Etienne?» rispose con tono annoiato.  
«Ciao! Sono a lavoro, al _Breadstick_. Volevo chiederti se per caso a casa di tuo nonno non ci siano delle tazze per la colazione, perché in caso le compro io».  
Alex si portò due dita sulla radice del naso. «Non dirmi che non le hai trovate…»  
«Perché, ci sono? Io non le ho trovate» mormorò stupito.  
«Hai cercato negli sportelli sopra il lavello?»  
«Certo che sì! Mi è sembrato il posto più ovvio e ho cercato lì per prima!»  
«Sono lì».  
«Non le ho viste».  
«Hai provato dietro le scatole dei biscotti?»  
«…»  
«Quando cerchi qualcosa, dovresti spostare anche gli oggetti che ti ritrovi davanti, sai?»  
«Non avrei mai immaginato che fossero lì dietro!»  
«Le cose vanno cercate prima per bene nei posti più ovvi».  
«Dovrò riorganizzare meglio la cucina…»  
«Non ti azzardare a mettere piede dentro la cucina mentre non ci sono!» e sentì dietro di sé delle chiacchiere femminili che non avrebbe voluto sentire: stavano parlando di come anche i loro fidanzati non trovassero mai gli oggetti conservati da loro e di come non sapessero cucinare. Avevano sentito tutto e li avevano scambiati per due fidanzati.  
Inspirò a fondo per calmarsi. «Senti, sono in fila in segreteria, dopo le lezioni vado al negozio di mia sorella: ne riparleremo dopo, ok?»  
«Ok». Chiuse la chiamata in fretta e furia: finalmente era il suo turno.  
Il tizio allo sportello era un uomo sui quarant’anni tarchiato con gli occhiali sulla punta del naso e l’aria annoiata.  
«Buongiorno» lo salutò cortesemente non ricevendo risposta; spiegò un foglio e glielo passò. «Il mio numero di matricola è questo» gli indicò un angolo del foglio, «potreste farmi la cortesia di caricarmi sul piano di studi queste due materie? So che di solito ci vuole un po’ di tempo» "perché non avete voglia di fare un cazzo" aggiunse mentalmente, «ma mi servirebbe il piano di studi completamente caricato per un concorso e…»  
«Lei _ha_ un piano di studi?» l’interruppe strafottente.  
EH? «Certo che ho un piano di studi!»  
«Approvato?»  
«Certo che è approvato!»  
Arricciò il naso. «Non è una matricola?»  
COSA? «No! Sono al secondo anno in corso! Ho un piano di studi approvato!» l’aveva scambiato per una matricola?  
«Queste sono le materie a scelta?» continuò con l’aria di uno che aveva capito tutto.  
«Eh? No! Sono esami che ho sostenuto lo scorso giugno» puntò il dito contro il foglio. «Vi ho appuntato anche le date e i professori, vede?»  
«Solitamente carichiamo gli esami sostenuti dopo due sessioni circa, tanto avete gli esami appuntati sul libretto».  
«Ma io dovrei presentare una copia del piano di studi, non il libretto!»  
«Faccia una fotocopia del libretto».  
«Non posso, nel bando c’è espressamente richiesto la copia del piano di studi!»  
Il tizio fece una smorfia e afferrò malamente il foglio. «Solitamente diamo la precedenza agli ultimi esami sostenuti dai laureandi, faremo un’eccezione e caricheremo anche i suoi».  
«Grazie» ringhiò.  
«Torni fra due giorni e avrà la sua copia».  
«Arrivederci» salutò con tono sarcastico sistemandosi meglio lo zaino sulla spalla.  
Camminò lungo il corridoio degli sportelli delle altre facoltà massaggiandosi le tempie: un suo amico al terzo anno si era ritrovato col piano di studi mai modificato a cinque esami dalla laurea, perché non era mai andato in segreteria sicuro che man mano gli avessero caricato gli esami. Perché dovevano essere così?!  
Uscito dall’edificio si appoggiò ad una colonna e inviò velocemente un SMS a Gian. "Sono fuori dalle segreterie".  
Poco più in là, delle ragazze stavano fumando nervosamente parlando dell’inefficienza delle segreterie, dietro di lui qualcuno si lamentava dell’ennesimo ritardo: quel posto era un fascio di nervi tesi, forse lo faceva innervosire sempre perché era molto empatico.  
«Ehilà» Gian lo raggiunse e lo salutò monocorde con una faccia buffa. «Che si dice?»  
«Niente di che, le segreterie generali sono il solito inferno» sospirò stancamente separandosi dalla colonna; s’incamminarono verso l’edificio tredici.  
«Non ti inquieta stare qui?» gli chiese Gian indicando le segreterie, ormai alle loro spalle.  
«Eh? Perché dovrebbe inquietarmi?» si sorprese.  
«Tutta questa gente così nervosa…» si strinse nelle spalle, «hai presente le storie di quei tizi che sono sempre calmi e vengono ricordati come persone introverse per bene e poi ad un certo punto scoppiano e commettono un omicidio? E magari vanno ad ammazzare altri che anni e anni prima gli hanno fatto un torto: scoppiano a vanno in cerca di vendette cruente vecchie quasi quanto loro…»  
«Degli psicopatici».  
«No, dei _repressi_ » lo corresse con convinzione.gio (dai che è davvero fatressata che sta qui a sbuffare, il più delle volte è calma, poi viene qui, sta in fila e comincia a lamentarsi…»  
«Andiamo» arricciò il naso, «le file alle segreterie universitarie fanno lamentare chiunque!»  
«Ma hai presente quelle storie in cui uno studente universitario uccide un professore in un parcheggio buio?»  
«Senti Gian, non so tu, ma io non andrò mai ad uccidere un professore in un parcheggio buio, al massimo gli buco tutte e quattro le ruote, se per tre volte di seguito non mi fa passare un esame».  
«Neanch’io ucciderò mai un prof dentro ad un parcheggio buio» scosse la testa, «voglio dire: potrei essere scoperto facilmente, meglio entrare in casa sua con una scusa, magari portandosi dietro dei guanti di lattice per non lasciare impronte».  
Alex si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Non aspettarti che io ti faccia da complice».  
«No, ma davvero» tornò sull’argomento, «con tutte le brutte storie che si sentono in giro, non ti fa paura vedere come degli studenti, delle persone comuni, ad un certo punto sfoghino il loro stress di colpo mentre sono in fila? Come se liberassero il loro lato oscuro… potrebbero diventare tutti degli assassini, sai?»

«Preferisco non pensarci» sospirò stancamente, «andiamo a lezione, dai».  
«Sì, ma… ascolta! Sai che una volta è successo che…» e continuò imperterrito il suo discorso fino all’inizio della lezione.

 

Aveva sempre odiato l’idea di lavorare al _Gummyland_ , l'aveva fatto soltanto un paio di volte in cui sua sorella si era sentita male e si era pentito cento volte di aver accettato: sul serio, non poteva stare in un posto simile. Etienne però era una sua responsabilità: il nonno gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di lui e in cambio gli sarebbe stato fedele. Non credeva sul serio che Etienne l’avrebbe tradito lasciandolo solo nei guai – sembrava troppo parte della sua natura aiutare il suo master – ma non trovava giusto lasciarlo allo sbaraglio dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto e avrebbe fatto per lui. Doveva dargli un’esistenza dignitosa, fintanto che sarebbe rimasto sulla Terra: una casa dove stare, del cibo che fosse sano e non precotto, dei vestiti e dei mezzi per comunicare con lui e gli altri per dargli modo di _vivere_ e non di _esistere_. Era strano che Etienne, nonostante la sua lunga permanenza in un’altra dimensione, sapesse così tante cose sulla vita moderna, ma si trattava di una creatura magica e la magia in generale per lui era ancora qualcosa di non ben comprensibile: ci aveva riflettuto su per un attimo, prima di scrollare le spalle e andare avanti.  
Stressato dall’avere intorno a sé così tanto rosa e così tanta tenerezza che poco si addiceva alla sua personalità, finito il suo turno al _Gummyland_ uscì dal negozio schiacciando fra i denti un leccalecca per sfogare la tensione e buttò il bastoncino di plastica poco più in là, nel cestino per l’immondizia di fronte al _Breadstick_ \- perennemente pieno di incarti di panini e lattine di bibite gasate.  
«Ehi» salutò pigramente Etienne lanciandogli una scatolina con tre cioccolatini al caffè.  
Dall’altra parte del bancone, Etienne li prese al volo mostrandogli un sorriso grato. Certe volte, Alex si chiedeva se per caso non andasse d’accordo con Anacleto perché fosse un cane: perché diamine doveva sembrare sempre un cagnolino scodinzolante quando gli regalava qualcosa?  
«Grazie, master!»  
Alex vide Lucio guardarli inarcando un sopracciglio ed ebbe voglia di morire. «Lucio, posso portartelo via anche se manca mezz’ora alla pausa pranzo?» gli chiese supplicandolo con ironia.  
Gli annuì in risposta. «Tornate subito, però: la pausa pranzo per gli altri significa lavoro doppio per noi».  
«Ok!» sorrise Etienne raggiungendo subito Alex. «Dove dobbiamo andare?» gli domandò appena uscirono.  
«Qui vicino ci sono dei negozi di vestiti, dobbiamo farti un guardaroba prima che troppa gente si chieda perché mai giri sempre con i miei vestiti addosso. Fortunatamente siamo uomini: non dovremmo perdere molto tempo… Che genere di vestiti ti piacerebbe indossare?» s’informò mentre attraversavano la strada.  
«Uhm… sportivo. Come il master» annuì con veemenza.  
«Smettila di chiamarmi master» sospirò stancamente. «Per di qua» gli indicò una direzione, «andiamo dove di solito vado io».  
Entrarono in un negozio di vestiti casual, Alex salutò monocorde le commesse e poi fece nuovamente cenno ad Etienne di seguirlo; osservò con occhio critico gli scaffali. «Hai preferenze in fatto di colori?»  
Assentì. «Rosso».  
Gli rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco. «Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo» sospirò prendendo un paio di magliette per guardarle meglio. «Mi sono fatto pagare in anticipo da mia sorella, dovremmo riuscire a sistemarti in modo decente… Jeans o pantaloni sportivi?»  
«Jeans».  
«Toh» gli mise fra le braccia una maglietta e andò verso il reparto dei jeans. «Vediamo… una taglia in più della mia…»  
Mentre erano chini a cercare la taglia giusta, sentirono una delle commesse discutere animatamente con una cliente: a quanto sembrava non voleva cambiarle un capo perché l’aveva già lavato. I due si guardarono di sottecchi, poi scossero la testa. Quando la cliente andò via insoddisfatta, la commessa si sfogò con la sua collega.  
«Certo che è stressante lavorare al contatto col pubblico, eh?» commentò a bassa voce Alex, mettendogli un paio di jeans fra le braccia. «Ti fanno mille domande e poi alla millesima, dato che non ne puoi più, scatta l’irritazione anche se il cliente è stato gentile. Ti piacciono anche altri colori?»  
«Blu scuro e magari qualcosa di grigio» annuì.  
Andarono verso gli scaffali con le felpe. «Prendi me per esempio» continuò a parlargli mentre controllava una zip aprendola e chiudendola un paio di volte, «lavoro in un posto che non mi piace, un inferno in cui ragazzine che parlano come uscite da un pessimo film sulle nuove generazioni – non voglio pensare che siano davvero così, secondo me è la realtà che copia la fantasia pensando che sia figa – mi chiedono se un peluche di Hello Kitty fa parte dell’ultima collezione uscita o meno. Perché dovrebbe fregarmi di una cosa simile?» una felpa finì sulle braccia di Etienne sopra la maglietta e il paio di jeans. «Se poi mi capita la ragazzina rimbambita di turno che non capisce che il costo dei cioccolatini si riferisce al chilo e non al singolo pezzo, certo che sbotto!»  
«È perché sei represso, master».  
Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Non ho chiesto la tua opinione».  
«A me è sembrato di sì. Penso che tu sia stressato, master» annuì convinto.  
«Vediamo un po’» fece ironicamente pensoso, «devo catturare dodici carte serial killer: chissà perché mi sento _così_ stressato!»  
«A me piace lavorare a contatto con il pubblico: si ascoltano un sacco di storie, si incontrano tante persone. È un modo per non stare chiusi in se stessi».  
Alex lo guardò per un lungo attimo negli occhi, rifletté su quanto tempo effettivamente Etienne fosse stato da solo senza nessuno con cui parlare o venire in contatto. «Capisco il tuo punto di vista, ma c’è quella sensazione di costrizione che…»  
«Studiare, lavorare, fare delle determinate cose che non ci piacciono molto non sono in linea generale i mezzi che ci permettono poi in seconda battuta di fare ciò che vogliamo e realizzare i nostri Sogni?»  
«Sì» rispose dopo un attimo di esitazione.  
«Allora la verità è che voi umani siete tutti stressati, che non sapete godervi la vita: vi sentite stretti nei vostri lavori, nelle vostre file e nei vostri obblighi perché poi non vi sfogate: siete repressi, pensate solo a finire i vostri obblighi per essere liberi ma non pensate mai a _come_ godervi la vostra libertà».  
Alex prese una giacca da una gruccia e controllò l’etichetta senza vederla realmente. «È vero» mormorò senza guardarlo in faccia, «ma la vita è troppo frenetica e…»  
«Siete voi che non vi fermate mai. Hai mai pensato di riprendere in mano un pallone da basket?»  
Fece un sorriso sarcastico. «E perché mai dovrei farlo?»  
«Per un puro piacere egoistico» alzò le spalle. «Non potrai più fare carriera come giocatore, ma puoi ancora giocare facendo un due contro due fra amici, no? Il basket non è stato un tuo hobby, è stata una tua _passione_ e lo è ancora: goditi la tua libertà di giocarci ancora e sarai meno stressato».  
Strinse i denti continuando a non guardarlo frugando fra le grucce. «Mi stressa non poter più seguire un Sogno» sibilò.  
«Ma ti stressa ancor di più non fare qualcosa che ti piace fare…» gli parlò con una nota d’affetto nella voce. «Perché voi umani vi limitate da soli? Non pensate mai a quanto siete liberi, oppure ci pensate troppo e lavorate, lavorate, lavorate sempre più avidi dimenticando _perché_ state lavorando. A lungo andare finite per trasformarvi in persone che non siete o non volevate essere e dimenticate i vostri Sogni».  
«Non ho dimenticato il mio Sogno» gli fece cenno di voltarsi per aiutarlo a provare una giacca sportiva, «ed è proprio per questo che ne sto lontano, perché mi brucia ancora non poterlo realizzare».  
Si voltò verso di lui. «Ma non ha senso allontanarsi di tutto punto dai proprio Sogni, no? Puoi ancora giocare per un tuo bisogno egoistico: tutti hanno diritto ad avere uno sfogo o una passione, è stupido, per esempio, smettere di cucinare perché si sa che non si diventerà mai dei grandi chef».  
Alex gli sistemò il cappuccio della giacca e gli chiuse un paio di bottoni, diede una scrollata al colletto arricciando il naso come infastidito. «Ti sta bene».  
«Tornerai a Giocare, Alexandre?» insisté cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio.  
«La tua schiettezza è fastidiosa» ribatté scrollandogli di nuovo il colletto tenendolo stretto fra le mani.  
Sbuffò un sorriso intenerito. «È sempre così, gli altri trovano spaventoso che qualcuno possa avere il coraggio e la voglia di dire sempre quello che pensa davvero, vero, master?»  
«Si ha sempre così tanto bisogno di avere scudi che è sconcertante trovare qualcuno che non ne pone, sì» sospirò picchiettandogli distrattamente una nocca contro la spalla.  
«Un giorno dovrai spiegarmi perché mai sei sincero con gli altri e mai con te stesso, master».  
«Guarda che non è così, è che…» cominciò a ribattere alzando un dito con fare sentenzioso, ma si bloccò quando sentì delle risatine alle spalle di Etienne: le due commesse li stavano guardando sorridendo eccitate, stavano blaterando frasi in cui c’entravano le parole _BDSM_ , _master & slave_ e _24/7_.  
Alex inspirò intensamente fissando i capi che effettivamente aveva quasi _imposto_ ad Etienne di comprare. «Fantastico» mormorò con finta enfasi, «ci hanno appena scambiati per due che hanno una relazione BDSM 24/7. Vorresti smetterla di chiamarmi master, per favore?»  
Etienne replicò con un ghigno pieno di malizia. «Me lo compri un collare?»  
«NO!» sibilò fra i denti. «Togliti la giacca e andiamo alla cassa a pagare, usciamo da questo ritrovo di comari perverse, per favore!»  
Etienne rise e fece per seguirlo, ma si bloccò a fissare lo scaffale dei cappellini. Alex guardò cosa stesse fissando e non restò meravigliato più di tanto quando vide che l’occhio gli era caduto su un cappellino da baseball rosso e bianco – come le carte dei Cuori.  
Raggiunse Etienne, sbuffò un sorriso fintamente stanco, prese il cappellino e glielo calcò sulla testa. «Ti sta bene» commentò mettendosi le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Etienne sorrise sotto la visiera. «Voglio anche un collare».  
«Quello te lo puoi scordare» gli tolse il cappellino per portarlo alla cassa con tutta l’altra roba.  
«Perché non vuoi _accettarmi_?» calcò bene la parola di proposito mentre le due commesse facevano il conto e insacchettavano i vestiti.  
Alex diventò visibilmente rosso. «Perché non c’è nulla da accettare» provò a portare il discorso su binari normali.  
«Voglio un collare da parte tua» insisté.  
Le commesse sembrarono essere sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.  
Alex inspirò a fondo di nuovo per provare a calmarsi. «Ti ci potrei anche strozzare con un collare».  
«Tu puoi fare di tutto, sei il mio master».  
Alex afferrò il sacchetto che gli porse la commessa, prese velocemente il resto e uscì dal negozio senza nemmeno salutare. «Vorresti smetterla, per cortesia?»  
«Perché? È divertente vederti arrossire, master» rise aprendo il sacchetto per prendere il cappellino: l’indossò subito.  
Alex sospirò stancamente, si fermò lungo il marciapiede e si voltò a guardarlo tenendo le mani in tasca; puntò gli occhi nei suoi adombrati dalla visiera. «Non credi che potrebbe diventare un gioco pericoloso?»  
«Sono in qualche modo davvero il tuo servo, Alexandre» fu la risposta, addolcita da un sorriso sincero che, chissà perché, gli fece male.  
Gli voltò le spalle. «Fai un po’ come ti pare. Compro dei biglietti per l’autobus» aggiunse fermandosi davanti ad un tabaccaio.  
Quando uscì con ancora i biglietti in mano, trovò Etienne a fissare stranamente il distributore automatico di sigarette. «Fumi?» gli domandò accigliandosi.  
«Cosa? No, no!» sorrise scrollando la testa. «Il fumo è un vizio umano: ti sembro umano, per caso?»  
«No. Mi sembrava strano, in effetti…» commentò.  
«Torniamo ai nostri negozi?»  
«Sì, che è meglio. Per quanto non mi entusiasmi l’idea» borbottò. Etienne rise fragorosamente e per un attimo Alex pensò che tutto sommato sarebbe stato divertente in quel momento poterlo tirare per il guinzaglio per ammonirlo…

 

Nella vecchia cucina della casa del nonno di Alex – che sembrava sospesa nel tempo, come tutta la casa, del resto – Etienne rientrò fischiettando il ritornello di una canzone che aveva scelto fra la marea di pezzi che il suo master gli aveva lasciato nel computer dello studio. Di buon umore, tenne il ritmo usando il piano cottura come batteria con le dita mentre aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto; era solo in casa, ma non gli dispiaceva più di tanto: era una buona scusa per porsi meno freni.  
Bevve il caffè respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo che si era diffuso per la casa, poi alzò il volume della musica, indossò il cappellino e uscì sul retro per salire le scale che portavano sul tetto. Aveva lasciato le finestre aperte, la musica arrivava fin lì anche se molto attutita. Fissò il tramonto cercando nelle tasche dei jeans qualcosa: prese un accendino e un pacchetto di sigarette, se ne accese una osservando con malinconia il sole calare oltre l’orizzonte.  
«Sei sicuro?» chiese ad alta voce, certo che comunque avrebbe ricevuto più che una risposta a parole una risposta sottoforma di sensazione sulle pelle, che infatti non tardò ad arrivare: sentì un brivido piacevole, un’allegra euforia. _Lui_ ne era sicuro, quindi.  
Fece una boccata e sorrise. «Holger probabilmente ci farà una piazzata assurda, quando lo scoprirà, se mai l’incontreremo». Non ricevette risposta: gli andava davvero bene così.  
Sentì miagolare dietro si sé: si voltò e vide Anacleto soffiargli contro con il pelo ritto sul dorso.  
«Non ti si può nascondere niente, eh?» sorrise sarcastico assottigliando gli occhi; il gatto in risposta miagolò di nuovo agitando nervosamente la coda. «Sei un bravo animaletto domestico, dopotutto: sei sensibile, proteggi il tuo padrone…»  
«Meeeoooow…»  
Espirò del fumo e tornò a guardare il cielo. «Mi chiedo però come potrò mai difendermi _io_ da lui…»

 

Certe volte Alex avrebbe voluto avere una sorta di etichetta sulla fronte con su scritto "Gay, si prega di non rompere le palle se si è donnicciole etero". Per donnicciole etero intendeva soprattutto le ragazzine fra i sedici e i diciotto anni che trovavano eccitante provarci con un ragazzo ventenne, e se c’era una cosa peggiore di lavorare in un negozio di Hello Kitty era _essere abbordato_ da una ragazzina simile in un negozio di Hello Kitty.  
Per sfogare lo stress – Etienne gli aveva detto che doveva farlo, quindi ci stava perlomeno provando – se ne stava dietro il banco a cliccare ripetutamente una penna a molla rossa di Winnie the Pooh, fissando con fredda aria omicida la schiena di due ragazzine che stavano comprando marshmallow dai colori pucciosamente assurdi chiedendogli il prezzo ogni tre secondi circa. Quando le vide venire verso la cassa, mostrò loro un falso sorriso esultando interiormente.  
«Avete finito?» "di rompere?" aggiunse mentalmente.  
«Non è che ce li avete i cioccolatini nuovi della Ferrero?» gli chiese una delle due che aveva una gomma da masticare in bocca.  
Inspirò pazientemente: perché Enrica non c’era mai quando gli facevano domande simili sulla merce? «Quali?»  
«Quelli là tutti colorati».  
"Ottima risposta". «No, credo di no» le liquidò subito cominciando a fare il conto.  
«Ma con tutto ‘sto profumo di dolciumi non attirate mai delle bestie randagie?» gli chiese l’altra.  
«Eh?» si accigliò: cosa stavano dicendo pur di attaccare discorso?  
«Sì, tipo cani e gatti» gesticolò. «Tipo che passano di qui, sentono odore di cose buone e provano ad entrare, tipo».  
Tipo? «No, mai successa una cosa di questo tipo. Tipo» storse appena la bocca.  
«Eh, perché noi ieri eravamo al supermercato che c’è dopo l’incrocio, hai presente?» fece un cenno alle sue spalle. No, non aveva presente ma fece cenno di sì ugualmente. «Eh, lì c’è sempre quel grosso cane che sembra pastore tedesco, tipo, che è sempre buono-buono e di solito i tipi che lavorano alla macelleria gli danno i _cosi_ , i pezzi che avanzano, tipo…»  
«Le frattaglie?» provò ad indovinare.  
«Eh, le frattaglie, tipo».  
«Tipo» annuì falsamente convinto.  
«Eh, noi ieri eravamo lì, siamo uscite con i sacchetti pieni della carne che abbiamo comprato per fare una scampagnata, tipo, e sarà stato l’odore, ma il cane stranamente ha provato ad azzannarci».  
«Davvero?» si finse interessato.  
«Eh, sono usciti pure i commessi ad aiutarci perché proprio non voleva mollare i sacchetti, ma io gli ho dato una borsettata in testa che tipo penso sia ancora infognato da qualche parte a fare cai-cai!» sorrise soddisfatta di se stessa.  
«Cai-cai, tipo» ripeté lui atono.  
«Eh, mica c’è tipo da scherzare con la mia borsetta!» l’indicò fiera.  
«Immagino».  
«C’ho pure lo spray al peperoncino, che non si sa mai, tipo».  
«Fico» consegnò loro il sacchetto con lo scontrino. «Niente cani infognati qui, però. Tipo».  
«Ma la cosa strana è che quel cane è lì tipo da secoli, ma non era mai successa una cosa simile. Sarà stato l’odore della carne, tipo».  
«Eh, tipo» quand’è che andavano via?  
«Noi andiamo, ma se mai dovesse entrare un cane qui, ricordati che c’è sempre la mia borsetta!» gli sorrise maliziosa.  
«Ehhh, tipo».  
«Ciao-ciao!»  
«Ciao» ricambiò il saluto monocorde schiaffandosi una mano sulla faccia mentre loro andavano via e sua sorella in contemporanea rientrava.  
«Devo dedurre di essermi persa un grazioso spettacolino?» gli sorrise furba.  
«Senti, non dovresti mai lasciarmi da solo all’orario d’uscita da scuola: il negozio ogni volta si riempie di ragazzine col cervello andato! Secondo me sono quei marshmallow bianchi e rosa lì» li indicò, «ad aiutare il processo di dissolvimento dei neuroni, perché guardacaso le ragazzine così comprano sempre e solo quelli, potrei anche farti una statistica con un grafico per dimostrartelo, _tipo_ ».  
La sorella rise divertita. «La verità è che per te ogni scusa è buona per dire che non ti piace lavorare qui: mi chiedo allora perché mai lo stai facendo…» lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi e sorridendo.  
Distolse lo sguardo e si affrettò a prendere le sue cose. «Mi servono soldi» divagò, «adesso scappo: devo andare alle segreterie generali prima che chiudano».  
«Sì-sì, va bene» assentì come se avesse capito che stesse in realtà scappando.  
Alex sbuffò seccato e andò di corsa a prendere l’autobus per andare alle segreterie. Salito sul mezzo, si appoggiò di spalle ad un palo di sostegno mettendo le mani in tasca; si mise distrattamente a fissare la gente: ogni volta che era fermo in un posto provava ad espandere i suoi sensi alla ricerca di una carta; questa volta non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire un possibile attacco.  
Erano già passati parecchi giorni dall’attacco dell’Asso, ma non c’era stato nessun evento strano che potesse far pensare alla presenza manifesta di una carta: era contento che non ci fossero state nuove morti, ma in un certo senso la cosa lo inquietava, perché Etienne l’aveva avvertito di quanto potessero essere subdole le carte e sapeva bene che esistevano torture peggiori della morte… Deglutì a stento e si preparò a scendere alla fermata vicino all’università. Di sottecchi, vide un ragazzino alzarsi da un posto e andare a chiedere ad una persona anziana se voleva sedersi al posto suo: evento raro, doveva ammetterlo.  
«Si sarà confessato da poco» ironizzò fra sé e sé.  
Scese e attraversò i cancelli a passo veloce, salvo poi fermarsi di colpo lungo il marciapiede, stranito da una bizzarra sensazione; si guardò intorno: la gente sembrava stranamente rilassata.  
C’erano i soliti gruppi di ragazzi radunati accanto le panchine del viale che divideva a metà il complesso degli edifici dell’università, ma erano tutti calmi, non erano frenetici come al solito, alcuni erano addirittura _sorridenti_ e nessuno stava imprecando per un parcheggio. La loro calma era estremamente palpabile e vivibile.  
Continuò a camminare accigliato e restò ancor di più sorpreso quando vide che davanti alle segreterie generali non c’era alcuna ressa; entrò e vide che tutti erano messi perfettamente in fila davanti agli sportelli.  
Nessuno sbuffava, nessuno si sventolava stancamente con i documenti che aveva in mano, nessuno si lamentava ad alta voce. Con gli occhi sbarrati da così tanta tranquillità, si mise in fila davanti allo sportello della sua facoltà fissando allucinato due ragazze scambiarsi tranquillamente gli appunti dicendosi a vicenda di "trascriverli pure con comodo".  
Tutto quello non era normale.  
Arrivato il suo turno, l’uomo dell’altra volta lo salutò prima che fosse lui a farlo, rivolgendogli un sorriso appena abbozzato ma comunque cortese.  
«Salve, sono tornato qui per quelle due materie che dovevate caricarmi, non so se si ricorda…»  
«Oh, sì-sì, mi ricordo di lei, giovanotto!» lo vide prendere da una cartella il foglio che gli aveva consegnato, digitò il suo numero di matricola e gli stampò una copia del piano di studi che gli consegnò insieme al foglio. «Controlli, è tutto a posto?»  
Quando mai gli avevano chiesto cortesemente di controllare? Di solito gli sbattevano il foglio in faccia urlando "Il prossimo"!  
«Sì, tutto a posto, grazie» mormorò stupito.  
«Scusi ancora per il disguido, arrivederci».  
«Arrivederci…» quasi sussurrò stringendosi nelle spalle e andando via.  
No, tutto quello non era affatto normale.  
Uscì dalle segreterie, prese il cellulare e fece una chiamata continuando a camminare. «Etienne? Credo che abbiamo un problema» parlò ancora stranito dalla situazione.  
«Una carta? Quali sono i punti focali della situazione?» gli domandò pragmatico.  
«C’è calma».  
«Cosa?»  
«Sì, c’è calma, ti dico!» uscì a passo svelto dai cancelli. «Sono tutti calmi, gentili e carini, tutti sorridenti: non è normale!»  
«No, aspetta un attimo, spiegati meglio: dove sei in questo momento?»  
«Prima ero sull’autobus e ho visto un ragazzino cedere il posto ad una persona anziana; mi sono detto che per quanto sia un evento raro può succedere, ma poi sono arrivato alle segreterie universitarie e… Gesù, sono tutti calmi, gentili e sorridenti!»  
«Master, come può essere una cosa strana?» ribatté dubbioso.  
«Tu non sei uno studente universitario, non puoi capire: questa _è_ una cosa strana, è una cosa fuori dal mondo, ok? Va bene che io sono un tipo incazzoso, la mattina mi sveglio sempre male e vorrei che nessuno fosse cafone con me, ma qui si va oltre: sono così gentili da essere disgustosi, Etienne! È destabilizzante, c’è da stare male!» svoltò l’angolo per andare alla fermata dell’autobus.  
«Master, sei sicuro di non avere una crisi?» replicò perplesso. «Può darsi che sia lo stress…»  
«Etienne, non sto delirando, va bene?» si esasperò. «Ripeto, non sei un universitario e quindi forse non puoi capire, ma una calma simile nelle segreterie generali è spiegabile solo con qualcosa di sovrannaturale, credimi!»  
«Ok, dimmi dove sei che ti raggiungo subito» si arrese sospirando.  
«Sono alla…» e si fermò. Una presenza improvvisa, una sensazione calda e umida e l’impressione di poter materialmente visualizzare un velo rosso sospeso nell’aria. Alle sue spalle. Deglutì a stento e poi sentì ringhiare.  
«Etienne» continuò a bassa voce, «credo di avere un _grosso_ problema per le mani, adesso. Ti chiamo dopo».  
«Master, aspetta…!» ma chiuse in fretta la chiamata senza dargli il tempo di replicare.  
Si girò lentamente con un debole sorriso di circostanza. «Ciao, bel cagnolin…» ma si fermò quando vide che era un rottweiler. E aveva gli occhi rossi. Si corresse. «Ciao, bel cagnolone posseduto da una carta. Vuoi giocare con me?»  
In risposta gli ringhiò contro mettendosi in posizione d’attacco.  
«Sì, direi proprio che vuoi _Giocare_ con me» strinse i denti, si voltò ed iniziò a correre.  
«Dove cazzo posso andare?» sibilò correndo; senza dubbio doveva portare il cane in un posto dove non ci fosse nessuno, ma dove? Il retro dell’università di per sé a quell’ora era poco frequentato – erano tutti alla mensa – ma doveva trovare un posto sicuro affinché nessuno si facesse del male. A se stesso ci avrebbe pensato lui, poi, in qualche modo che al momento non gli veniva in mente.  
«La cancellata!» rifletté; stava andando proprio verso il parcheggio interno dell’università, lontano dalle finestre dello studentato, poteva saltare oltre la cancellata: il cane senza dubbio sarebbe rimasto dietro, ma avrebbe continuato ad abbaiargli contro furioso abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di affrontarlo con un incantesimo usufruendo della cancellata come muro di protezione.  
Si arrampicò e saltò in fretta maledicendo il suo ginocchio andato quando atterrò; si rialzò zoppicando e sorrise strafottente al rottweiler che ringhiava dall’altra parte della cancellata.  
«Ti ho fregato, eh?» e lo vide prendere la rincorsa per saltare: era un cane posseduto, dopotutto, poteva fare di tutto. E non ci aveva pensato.  
«Oh, cazzo!» imprecò allontanandosi e cercando sotto la maglia la chiave da stringere nel pugno. «Pensa, Alex, pensa! Cosa potresti fare? Pensa ad un incantesimo figo, una figata assurda come quella del cobra di sabbia!»  
Il cane balzò sopra il cofano di una macchina e gli ringhiò contro con la bocca piena di schiuma.  
Con il cuore in gola, Alex strattonò la chiave per richiamare il Bastone e provò ad inventarsi qualcosa alla meglio.  
«Polvere e tabacco, pericolo di matto scacco, non dire gatto se non ce l’hai nel sacco!» puntò il Bastone a terra.  
Sotto le zampe del cane si materializzò un largo quadrato di tela ruvida, Alex ordinò subito con la telecinesi ai quattro angoli della stoffa di alzarsi sopra la testa del cane, chiudendolo così in un sacco.  
«Ok» mormorò sforzandosi di tenere chiuso il sacco mentre il cane continuava a ringhiare e a dibattersi al suo interno, «questo è un incantesimo da quattro soldi e non reggerà ancora per molto, quindi pensa, Alex, pensa a qualcosa di più serio, adesso che ne hai il tempo materiale. Pensa per esempio che carta potrebbe mai essere…»  
Sentì il cane ringhiare più forte.  
«Rabbia VS Calma, il cane, la gente attaccata dai cani e la gente che diventa gentile di colpo… che cos’è? Che tipo di Sogno è?» vide una zampa del cane lacerare il tessuto. «Rifletti, Alex, quale carta potrebbe mai essere?» lo strappo diventò subito abbastanza grande. «TEMPO SCADUTO» sibilò preparandosi all’attacco.  
Il cane fece per saltargli addosso, Alex concentrò tutta la forza che aveva nel Bastone e lo puntò contro il terreno provando a fare uno scudo magico abbastanza forte.  
«Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo stregone della nobile stirpe dei Rouges e attuale Red Jester, chi sei tu per osare sfidarmi così non seguendo le regole dettate dai miei avi?» tuonò sicuro di sé.  
Una carta dopotutto non poteva attaccarlo così, fuori da un Battle Ring.  
Il cane continuò a ringhiare, ma indietreggiò chinandosi sulle zampe anteriori, fissandolo.  
«Non osare sfidare l’ira dei Rouges, si Gioca secondo le nostre regole. Hai fatto il tuo Gioco, la prossima mossa sarà la mia. Dentro al Battle Ring, s’intende».  
Il rottweiler ringhiò ancora, sostennero a lungo lo sguardo, poi abbaiò un paio di volte e corse via: saltò oltre la cancellata e si perse sul fondo di una strada deserta.  
Alex si appoggiò stancamente al Bastone. «E per questa volta mi è andata di culo».

 

«Non devi più affidarti alla Fortuna!» sibilò rabbioso Etienne. Per un attimo gli era pure sembrato sul punto di spingerlo contro il muro premendogli una mano sulla gola.  
Erano nella cucina della casa del nonno, Anacleto saltò sopra il tavolo, fra i due, e soffiò in direzione di Etienne. Alex afferrò il gatto, gli diede un paio di pacche sulla testa per calmarlo e poi lo posò fuori dal davanzale della finestra, che chiuse subito: non era aria, meglio che stesse fuori, non aveva tempo di impedirgli di graffiare la faccia del suo Assistente.  
«Senti, ormai è successo, me la sono cavata, ma non succederà mai più, ti dirò sempre dove sono».  
«No, tu non capisci!» ribatté sarcastico. «Un Red Jester non deve mai affidarsi ai Semi Neri! Mai affidarsi alla Fortuna o agli Incubi: c’è una rivalità intrinseca tra i Semi Rossi e quelli Neri e se non c’è nessun tipo di alleanza presente, un’azione potrebbe finire male! Mai, _mai_ affidarsi ad un Elemento Portante del Gioco rivale mentre si Gioca! Devi farlo solo in presenza del Black Jester o in _mia_ presenza, perché così in caso potrò aiutarti! Avresti dovuto semplicemente scappare e venire da me!»  
«Mi dispiace, Etienne, mi dispiace, ok?» ripeté mettendo le mani avanti. «Non succederà mai più, è che sono ancora inesperto, non so niente di queste cose e…»  
«Ed è per questo che io devo essere sempre presente, diamine! Sono il tuo fottuto Assistente, ho un compito, permettermi di assolverlo!»  
«Si può sapere perché cazzo ti stai arrabbiando così tanto?» non riuscì ad impedirsi di essere sarcastico a sua volta.  
Per Etienne dovette essere un po’ troppo: l’afferrò per il colletto e lo fissò minaccioso negli occhi ad un centimetro dal suo viso. «Ragazzino, ricordati che sei sotto Verifica _costantemente_ , fai un altro errore e potrebbe costarti più caro di quanto immagini».  
«La carta non mi ha ancora bocciato, non sono stato sconfitto».  
«E pensi che le altre carte nel frattempo non ti stiano guardando?»  
Sostennero duramente lo sguardo per dei lunghi attimi che bruciarono molto l’orgoglio di Alex.  
«Perdonami» gli disse infine atono, «non accadrà mai più».  
Etienne rilasciò la presa e si coprì stancamente il volto con le mani. «Tu ancora non sai cosa una carta può arrivare a fare» quasi mormorò, «per favore, non mettermi più in condizioni di non poterti aiutare».  
«Va bene» gli annuì deglutendo; in parte ancora stupito dalla sua violenta reazione: non gli era sembrato più lui. «Cosa facciamo adesso?»  
«Ti ha sfidato apertamente tramite un cane, quindi dovremo concentrarci sui cani: dobbiamo controllare se ci sono stati degli altri attacchi da parte di randagi».  
«A cosa devo un simile attacco frontale a costo di infrangere le regole dei Rouges?» chiese ancora basito da un evento simile.  
«Ti ha visto da solo e alla tua seconda sfida, ha visto che non sei ancora ben allenato e che la tua famiglia col tempo si è allontanata dalla magia: sei molto debole, avrà pensato che non valeva la pena perdere tempo stando alle regole. Le carte ti osservano costantemente, sanno chi sei, per questo devi stare sempre attento e dimostrare sempre di essere forte e di _stare diventando_ più forte».  
«Capisco» assentì debolmente.  
«Alexandre» lo richiamò con un tono più morbido; alzò gli occhi verso di lui. «Dispiace anche a me, ho esagerato».  
«Fa’ niente» mentì.  
«Alexandre…»  
«Non me la legherò al dito».  
«Alex» e nel suo tono di voce sentì qualcosa di incredibilmente umano, la richiesta sincera di un perdono.  
«Ho capito perché ti sei così tanto preoccupato, scuse accettate» assentì riabbassando lo sguardo.  
Etienne abbozzò un sorriso e si avvicinò a lui, gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Sono con te, Alexandre, non pensare mai che il tuo Assistente ti lascerà da solo davanti a cose che ancora non conosci».  
«Lo so» ed entrambi sapevano quanto fosse importante per lui sapere con certezza di non essere solo ancora una volta. «Ricominciamo da capo: da dove iniziamo a cercarla?»  
Etienne sospirò e gli batté affettuosamente entrambe le mani sulle spalle. «Prima di tutto conviene studiare un po’ il suo comportamento: ti ha attaccato, ma per difendersi, è questa è una mossa tipicamente femminile…»  
«Cosa vuoi dire con questa insinuazione?» si accigliò.  
«Destra e dispari sono sempre associati all’uomo, sinistra e pari alle donne» fece cenno al mazzo di carte posato nello studio di venire verso di loro in volo; le fece schierare davanti a lui. «La maggior parte delle carte pari sono donne, non tutte, vero, ma la maggior parte sì. Quindi, tenendo conto di come ti ha attaccato, togliendo le due figure maschili e le carte dispari abbiamo il due, il quattro, il sei, l’otto, il dieci e la regina come maggiori sospettati. Io conosco esattamente il sesso di ogni carta, ma non posso dirtelo, posso solo darti delle istruzioni basilari simili a riguardo» spinse le sei carte in questione verso di lui.  
Alex fissò le carte incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Una simile esuberanza mi fa pensare alla Regina, ma credo che avrei sentito più energia nei suoi attacchi, se fosse stata davvero lei» con la mano fece cenno alla carta in questione di farsi da parte, «restano i numeri, ma non mi dicono niente di preciso, senza contare il fatto che potrebbe essere in realtà una carta dispari, un’eccezione…»  
«Ma questi sono i maggiori sospettati» incalzò Etienne.  
«Cosa può c’entrare la Rabbia e la Calma con questi numeri…» si allontanò per prendere un paio di volumi di Numerologia.  
«Percepisci davvero che i due punti principali siano la Rabbia e la Calma?» indagò l’Assistente.  
Alex si fece pensoso e si sedette sul tappeto dello studio con i libri sulle ginocchia. «No» si sorprese a dire, «non si tratta di Rabbia e Calma, c’è qualcos’altro sotto…» sfogliò rapidamente uno dei tomi, «non riesco ad afferrare bene però _cosa_ …» concluse mormorando.  
Etienne aprì un cassetto della scrivania del nonno e prese il cofanetto di metallo delle carte che c’era conservato lì dentro; si sedette a terra di fronte a lui e glielo porse. «Perché non glielo chiedi a _lui_?» ammiccò.  
Alex fissò perplesso e stupito il cofanetto. «All’Asso? Naaah! Lo so che ormai è sotto il mio dominio e mi ha riconosciuto, ma è una singola carta: come potrebbe aiutarmi a mo’ di tarocco?»  
Etienne aprì il cofanetto e prese l’Asso fra due dita, glielo porse. «Effettivamente una sola carta è troppo poco, ma forse nel posto giusto, sentendo la presenza di un’altra carta, potrebbe sentirsi spinta a darti un indizio, in qualche modo, pur di non stare più da sola: ricordi a che tipo di Sogno si era legata questa carta?»  
«È vero» mugugnò prendendola, «potrebbe farlo, ma…» lo guardò negli occhi, «dovremo Giocare di Fortuna» precisò.  
«Io sarò con te» gli replicò subito, deciso.  
Alex inspirò a fondo, posò i libri a terra e fece leva con le mani contro il pavimento per rialzarsi. «Dovremmo andare in un posto dove ha scatenato un forte attacco, in teoria, oppure potremmo anche precederla e andare in un posto che attaccherà» si sedette di fronte al computer e cominciò a cercare qualcosa su internet.  
«Per esempio?» gli chiese dubbioso.  
«Sono stato vicino a delle persone calme per via della sua influenza ma non ho sentito la sua presenza: l’unico momento in cui l’ho percepita è stato quando ero vicino al cane, quindi è vero, dobbiamo focalizzarci sui cani, i randagi più precisamente. Andiamo a vedere qual è il canile più vicino a noi…» cliccò su un link ed Etienne lo raggiunse appoggiandosi di schiena alla scrivania.  
«Pensi che sarà attirata dal gran numero di cani presenti?»  
Alex fissò la pagina aperta aggrottando la fronte. «Non lo penso, lo posso dire con certezza» spinse con una mano lo schermo girevole verso di lui: era sul sito del canile comunale, in homepage avvertivano di aver avuto dei problemi.  
«Dei cani hanno attaccato dei volontari all’improvviso» mormorò stupito Etienne.  
«È stato un attacco di massa e alcuni sono addirittura riusciti a scappare: mi dici come potrebbe mai un cane normale riuscire a saltare fuori e a fuggire da un canile?»  
«Sono posseduti» concluse Etienne.  
«La domanda adesso è: perché la carta ha così tanto bisogno di avere dei cani randagi?»  
«Perché non hanno dei padroni e sono quindi più facili da possedere in quanto non hanno altri vincoli emotivi, altri padroni».  
«Esatto» richiamò le carte pari davanti a sé, «ma perché, cosa se ne fa di tutti questi cani? Abbiamo dei cani che improvvisamente diventano rabbiosi e delle persone che diventano improvvisamente calme, a questo punto quindi è logico che lo stress delle persone sia passato ai cani, ma per quale motivo, per quale Sogno, esattamente?»  
«E perché proprio i _cani_?» aggiunse Etienne.  
Alex fissò le carte sospese davanti a sé e distese meglio la schiena contro la sedia. «Dobbiamo andare al canile, è tempo di fare il mio Gioco».

 

Lasciò guidare Etienne indicandogli la strada da fare.  
«Sei sicuro di voler agire al crepuscolo?» gli chiese l’Assistente mentre scendevano dall’auto e si guardavano intorno. «È l’ora preferita degli animali predatori…»  
«Appunto per questo» chiuse lo sportello con un gesto secco, «non credo proprio che ci accoglierà nel Battle Ring prima di quest’ora: vorrà essere al massimo della sua forza…»  
Il canile era situato molto in periferia, più a nord del quartiere dove si trovava la casa del nonno. Era un posto dall’aria desolante, dell’erbaccia cresceva fra le mattonelle dei marciapiedi accidentati e l’asfalto era ricco di fosse; dalla struttura recintata del canile, si sentivano abbaiare molti cani, irrequieti, alcuni ululavano.  
«Stanno sentendo la carta, _e la sento anch’io_ » mormorò Alex. «Andiamo dietro quegli alberi sul fianco del canile, cerchiamo di non farci vedere dai volontari».  
Stava cominciando a far buio e di certo coperti dai rami dei vecchi sempreverdi la visuale non migliorò affatto. Tuttavia, Etienne indossava il cappellino che gli aveva regalato tenendo la visiera calcata sugli occhi.  
«Hai idea di come parlare con l’Asso?» gli domandò l’Assistente, guardandosi intorno per controllare per l’ennesima volta che nessuno li stesse notando.  
«Credo che dovrò fidarmi del mio intuito, come sempre del resto» sospirò piegandosi sulle ginocchia per accovacciarsi a terra. Prese dalla tasca dei jeans l’Asso e lo fissò per un lungo minuto, prima di posarlo sul terreno arido; con un dito, tracciò un cerchio intorno alla carta.  
«Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo stregone della nobile stirpe dei Rouges, attuale Red Jester e legittimo Custode delle Carte del Seme di Cuori. Rispondi alla mia chiamata, Asso di Cuori: indicami una via per il tuo compagno più vicino».  
Dopo un secondo che sembrò eterno, la carta emise una debole luce rossa per qualche istante, poi si sollevò piano verso l’alto.  
«Probabilmente ti indicherà qualcosa…» suggerì Etienne, continuando a stare di guardia poco dietro di lui, ancora accovacciato a terra.  
«La carta è qui, devo solo individuarne il nome…» mormorò Alex, osservando l’Asso di Cuori muoversi lentamente verso una direzione. Si posò ai piedi di uno degli alberi. «E questo che vuol dire?» si stupì, ma prima che Etienne gli replicasse qualcosa, la carta volò di nuovo, stavolta verso i piedi di Etienne.  
«Perché sta indicando i miei piedi?» si meravigliò.  
Alex si voltò a fissare di nuovo la base dell’albero e poi i piedi di Etienne. «Non credo che stia indicando _esattamente_ i tuoi piedi o la base dell’albero…» la carta volò verso di lui, alla sinistra dei suoi piedi, «sta indicando quello che c’è _a terra_ , sta indicando le nostre _ombre_ » l’Asso si posò sul palmo della sua mano concludendo così l’azione: aveva indovinato.  
«Quindi la carta ha a che fare con le ombre» constatò Etienne.  
Alex fissò la propria ombra. «L’espressione "avere delle ombre" significa avere dei _lati oscuri_ » ricordò in un lampo la lunga discussione avuta qualche giorno prima con Gian. «Lo stress, l’essere repressi, il proprio lato oscuro, il proprio lato malvagio!» intuì. «I cani sono bestie, e qual è il numero della Bestia?» scambiò un’occhiata d’intesa con Etienne, che ghignò.  
«666».  
Alex fece leva sulle ginocchia e si alzò da terra, strinse la chiave nel pugno e materializzò il Bastone. «Sei pronto?»  
Etienne sorrise beffardo e girò il cappellino al contrario; materializzò la propria spada. «Prontissimo».  
Deciso, Alex ruotò il Bastone in aria e lo puntò a terra. «Sei di Cuori, accetto la sfida» e come la volta precedente sotto i suoi piedi si formò una carta, un Sei di Cuori, che brillò forte di luce rossa. Chiuse gli occhi per non restare abbagliato, li riaprì quando sentì Etienne appoggiare la schiena contro la sua in posizione di difesa. Erano dentro al Battle Ring.  
«Lo trovo abbastanza… _inquietante_ » commentò deglutendo a stento.  
Era un vero e proprio labirinto inglobato nel buio, senza tetto e chissà quanto grande; lungo le pareti nere c’erano appesi degli specchi enormi senza cornice, lucidissimi e brillanti: brillavano di luce propria, erano l’unica cosa che emanava luce, lì dentro. I riflessi che però davano non erano semplicemente distorti, erano molto di più.  
Alex guardò il suo stesso riflesso chiedendosi se davvero nella realtà potesse fare una faccia simile: stava ghignando in modo malvagio, la sua intera espressione e postura trasudava pura crudeltà.  
«Decisamente non è un posto molto simpatico, eh master?» ironizzò Etienne.  
«Almeno però adesso sappiamo che si riferiva davvero al lato oscuro, alla _malvagità_ delle persone, al loro lato "demoniaco": ha usato i cani, la cosa più vicina ad una bestia, come catalizzatore, a quanto pare, sfruttando i randagi senza padroni e deboli di mente…»  
«Per questo poi erano tutti così calmi, gentili e sorridenti!» continuò ironico Etienne. «Ma a quale Sogno si è legata di preciso?»  
Alex abbassò il Bastone, si separò dalla schiena di Etienne e andò verso il proprio riflesso; l’osservò con aria critica inclinando appena la testa di lato. «La pacifica convivenza con i propri demoni interiori: ha realizzato il Sogno espellendoli dagli umani catalizzandoli nei cani, che sono diventati violenti».  
Dal nulla risuonò un applauso dal retrogusto teatrale. «I miei complimenti, Red Jester» proclamò una voce femminile giovane un po’ roca: il Sei di Cuori venne verso di loro.  
Era una ragazza molto alta e snella, dalle gambe lunghe fasciate di pelle nera, lo stesso tessuto del corpetto che le modellava i seni; aveva la pelle olivastra e i capelli neri, lunghi e lisci che le arrivavano alla vita. Gli occhi grandi dalla forma rotonda avrebbero potuto darle un aspetto dolce e sensuale insieme, se le iridi non fossero state rosse. Stava pigramente roteando fra le dita dei coltelli affilati, accanto a lei camminavano due grossi mastini neri, uno per ogni fianco.  
«Etienne» salutò l’Assistente con un cenno della testa e un marcato e voluto accento francese; l’Assistente la ricambiò con un inchino elegante quanto irriverente.  
Alex attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione. «Credevi che non ce l’avrei mai fatta contro di te?»  
Gli sorrise furba. «Sei il novellino _più novellino_ che io abbia mai incontrato: certo che credevo che sfidarti sarebbe stata solo una perdita di tempo!» prese a girargli intorno osservandolo da ogni angolo e rivolgendogli un finto sguardo seducente.  
«Poi però hai cambiato idea…»  
«Hai mostrato un po’ le zanne. E ho visto delle cose interessanti in te».  
«Per esempio?» vide di sottecchi Etienne osservare attentamente ogni loro minimo movimento con la mano pronta sull’elsa della spada.  
«Vogliamo parlare delle cose che provi a nascondere?» si fermò davanti a lui e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi sorridendogli sensualmente. «Quante volte hai pensato di voler uccidere a mani nude l’uomo che ti ha investito?»  
Non le rispose; lei rise e saltò verso l’alto per sedersi sul bordo di una parete del labirinto senza tetto. «Sono tutti così gli uomini» accavallò le gambe con un gesto calcolato ed elegante, «si professano tutti contro la pena di morte, fino a quando qualcuno non uccide loro una figlia. È dura l’eterna lotta fra la propria morale e i propri istinti, eh?»  
«Ma "stranamente" non tutti siamo assassini: abbiamo più equilibrio interiore di quanto credi».  
«Allora perché ho collezionato così tanti cani?» sorrise sicura di sé.  
Alex ed Etienne si voltarono a guardarsi intorno e improvvisamente si videro circondati da decine e decine di cani, forse più di cinquanta, che li fissavano ringhiando furiosi.  
«Si vive reprimendo costantemente i propri bisogni più naturali» continuò la carta incrociando le braccia al petto, «e non sto parlando soltanto di vendetta omicida. Ci si priva sempre delle cose più piccole e care nell’eterna attesa di avere poi finalmente fra le mani un dono grande, che però puntualmente non arriva mai. Si soddisfano così tanto le esigenze primarie per paura di vivere in miseria, che alla fine si smette di Sognare: è così che dentro di noi nascono dei demoni, finiamo per non riconoscerci più e la cosa ci tormenta».  
«Credo che tu ti sia identificata troppo con questo Sogno» la rimbeccò con un velo d’ironia.  
«Dici?» sorrise dondolando un piede e facendo un sorriso sottile. «Ho soltanto tolto dei mostri dal cuore della gente. È brutto convivere con la voglia di far del male a chi amiamo soltanto perché una sola dannata volta ci hanno tradito: chiudiamo un occhio, ma poi quel male ritorna sempre, anche a distanza di anni. Non ci sfoghiamo mai, non diciamo mai quello che pensiamo davvero credendo che sia per il quieto vivere o per avere un futuro migliore o più calmo. Ci limitiamo, ci priviamo di tante cose e intanto lentamente moriamo dentro dando vita a _questo_ » indicò i cani con un gesto plateale. «Tu stesso non ti stai facendo del male da solo prendendo quotidianamente a pugni la parte di te che vorrebbe giocare ancora a basket? Per non parlare della parte di te che vorrebbe vendicarsi…»  
«Questi non sono affari tuoi» sbuffò amaramente.  
«Dici? La sfida è mia, sono io che l’ho lanciata: posso dettare delle regole aggiuntive, sai?» riprese i coltelli fra le dita, li trasformò in due spade dalle lame sottili e saltò giù attaccandolo. All’unisono, la spada sinistra fu fermata da Alex col Bastone, quella destra da Etienne con la propria spada.  
La carta rivolse all’Assistente un sorriso strafottente. «Gli hai insegnato a difendersi, vero? Sei sempre il solito bastardo, Etienne!»  
Le ghignò in risposta. «Questo è ancora da vedere: posso anche peggiorare ed essere ancora più bastardo, sai?»  
«Come vi ho detto, però, qui si gioca seguendo anche delle regole aggiuntive» si spinse all’indietro facendo leva contro il Bastone e la spada con le proprie lame e la videro ergersi in piedi sopra un muro facendo uno strano cenno con la mano: si voltarono e osservarono con terrore tutti i cani ringhianti dissolversi e agglomerarsi in un unico ammasso di energia. Che prese la forma di una Bestia gigantesca nera con gli occhi rossi, un mostro a metà strada fra un mastino e un minotauro.  
La carta saltò di nuovo giù e puntò fulminea una lama contro il collo di Etienne. «Tu vieni con me, _caro_ » sorrise crudele. «Sarò io la tua sfidante».  
Etienne ringhiò frustrato e la respinse. «Master!»  
Alex stava fissando con occhi sbarrati la Bestia avvicinarsi sempre di più a lui bloccandogli la strada fra lui e l’Assistente. «Non preoccuparti, Etienne» lo rassicurò atono facendo un gesto vago con una mano continuando a fissare la creatura, «ci penso io a "Fuffy". In qualche modo che presto mi verrà in mente». La Bestia fece un urlo belluino. «Ok, prima mossa: scappare» ruotò il Bastone in aria, lo puntò a terra per creare un primo scudo difensivo che facesse da impedimento e corse via lungo un corridoio alla sua destra. Pochi secondi di corsa dopo, sentì lo scudo rompersi come niente fosse sotto i passi della Bestia; imprecò.  
Provò a creare altri ostacoli per guadagnare tempo, ma così non andava bene: la carta era riuscita a dividere lui ed Etienne – ed era pronto a scommettere che il suo Assistente non fosse per niente felice della cosa – e quella Bestia era abbastanza grossa da tenerlo talmente occupato da non riuscire a riflettere sul da farsi. Parti delle pareti del labirinto cedettero sotto le spallate della Bestia impetuosa, Alex si fermò per qualche attimo giusto per richiamare con la telecinesi dei massi, dei pezzi di pareti crollate, per lanciarglieli contro e ferirlo, ma non riuscì ad inferirgli nulla di grave, anzi, la Bestia gliene rilanciò un paio contro e lui riuscì a deviarli solo grazie alla telecinesi, ordinando loro di cambiare direzione. Salì sopra altri massi caduti per arrampicarsi in fretta fino in cima ad una parete per individuare dall’alto dove stessero duellando Etienne e la Carta: vide che stavano combattendo senza esclusione di colpi, ma l’Assistente non era gravemente ferito, o perlomeno non ancora. Sentì la Bestia ruggire provando ad arrampicarsi verso di lui, aspettò che fosse ancora più vicina, poi puntò il Bastone contro i massi sotto i suoi piedi.  
«Crolla» ordinò secco saltando verso uno dei pochi muri ancora interi che era alle sue spalle: era un bel salto, lo sapeva, e il suo ginocchio era pessimo, ma doveva rischiare. La Bestia cadde e venne schiacciata dai massi, ma lui, atterrando, si sbilanciò quel tanto che gli bastò per cadere e restare appigliato con una sola mano – con l’altro reggeva il Bastone, la sua unica arma.  
«Alexandre!» sentì Etienne urlare spaventato il suo nome. Nello stesso momento udì anche alle sue spalle dei piccoli massi rotolare e poi un ringhio: non aveva funzionato, la Bestia stava per rialzarsi, le cose stavano per mettersi davvero male.  
«Master!» gridò ancora Etienne, e dovette usare tutta la sua forza e la sua abilità sovraumana, perché finalmente lo raggiunse e afferrò la sua mano prima che potesse cadere.  
«Visto?» gli sorrise più rilassato Etienne, anche se ancora con il fiatone. «Non ti lascio nel momento del bisogno».  
La Bestia ringhiò dietro di loro.  
«Amo le dichiarazioni d’affetto nei momenti più sbagliati» affermò atono Alex, «rendono sempre tutto più epico» concentrò ancora una volta molta energia nel Bastone, lo girò più di una volta in aria e lo puntò ai suoi piedi, in cima al muro su cui erano.  
Fissò la Bestia, risoluto. «Tu non puoi passare! Ritorna nell’ombra!»  
Etienne si accigliò e si voltò a guardarlo, perplesso. «Perché questa _cosa_ non mi suona nuova?»  
«Gandalf, _Il Signore degli Anelli_ » rispose con nonchalance.  
«Che cosa?!» si stupì.  
«Andiamo, era una vita che volevo farlo!» si stizzì rinforzando lo scudo. «Mi cadeva a fagiolo!»  
«Ehi, Red Jester!» lo richiamò strafottente la carta saltando e atterrando davanti a loro due. «Vuoi giocare a nascondino o vuoi combattere?»  
Alex strinse i denti. «Non mandare avanti un tuo servo contro di me, _affrontami_ » si lanciò all’attacco per primo e lei lo fermò prontamente con le due spade.  
«Ci penso io alla Bestia, master!» l’avvisò Etienne attirando l’attenzione della creatura, per portarla lontana da lì.  
«Allora, novellino? Sempre determinato a giocare a nascondino?» lo prese in giro notando come stesse riuscendo soltanto malamente a difendersi col Bastone.  
«Non mi sto nascondendo» sorrise sarcastico respingendola, « _sono qui_ ».  
«Andiamo, sappiamo entrambi che anche tu hai dentro di te una Bestia fatta di demoni interiori pronta ad azzannare il prossimo! Perché non la lasci andare in modo tale che io possa relegarla ad un'altra bestia, ad un cane?»  
«Forse perché la via giusta non è espellere i propri demoni ma _conviverci_?»  
«Tu non sai convivere con loro, ti stanno invadendo sempre di più facendoti diventare quello che non sei: guardati un po’ allo specchio» sarcastica, gli fece cenno con la testa di guardarsi allo specchio dietro di lei.  
Alex fissò il suo riflesso malvagio storcendo la bocca. «Hai ragione, lo stress, la rabbia, il senso del sacrificio e una giustizia che non ho avuto mi stanno facendo sempre più chiudere in me stesso trasformandomi in ciò che non sono, ma sono parti di me, per quanto buie, e…» fissò di nuovo il suo riflesso, stava ghignando. _Ghignò_ anche lui. «…e confesso che certe volte riusciamo ad incontrarci, io e le mie parti oscure, certe volte vogliamo la stessa cosa, perché sono frutto di quello che ho affrontato in passato, e riusciamo a scendere a patti» rivolse allo specchio un sorriso gemello a quello che vi era riflesso. «Mi sa che il punto non è convivere con i propri demoni, ma _accettarli_ come parte di sé, qualcosa che in noi si è formato perché abbiamo vissuto qualcosa che, nel bene e nel male, ci ha segnato. Non dobbiamo rassegnarci a conviverci, dobbiamo accettarli e limarli il giusto affinché possano rivelarsi in futuro delle valide armi da difesa, non di attacco».  
«Cosa stai blaterando?» lo guardò con sospetto.  
«In questo momento, stai sulle palle sia a me sia alla mia parte malvagia» sorrise al suo riflesso guardandosi negli occhi: fu a lui infatti che si riferì subito dopo. «Io ti accetto e ti integro a me stesso, anche se ciò mi farà male» colpì forte lo specchio con il Bastone facendolo in mille pezzi.  
«Nooo, cosa stai facendo?!» urlò la carta.  
«Master!» sentì Etienne richiamarlo da lontano, preoccupato.  
Alex si affrettò a prendere una delle schegge dello specchio, un piccolo pezzo della sua parte oscura che doveva integrare a sé. «Io ti accetto anche se ciò mi farà male» si conficcò la scheggia nel palmo della mano.  
Serrò i denti gemendo di dolore nello stesso attimo in cui la carta urlò disperata. La ragazza urlò dissolvendosi in polvere rossa e dorata che non appena si accumulò a terra prese la forma di una carta che volò in mano ad Alex.  
 _Il Sei di Cuori._  
Il Battle Ring si dissolse repentinamente: aveva vinto.

 

 

I cani ripreso la loro forma reale separandosi dalla Bestia, che svanì, e si dispersero lungo il perimetro del canile.

«Master!» Etienne smaterializzò la spada e corse subito ad inginocchiarsi accanto a lui, che era ancora a terra – erano nascosti dietro gli alberi così come prima della sfida. Gli prese subito la mano ferita fra le sue. «Hai una fottuta scheggia di vetro conficcata nel palmo della mano sinistra!» lo rimproverò in ansia.  
«Era l’unico modo…»  
«Lo so!» ringhiò frustrato. «Meno male che è piccola. Ti porto subito al Pronto Soccorso» fece per rialzarsi ed aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
«Etienne?» lo richiamò quietamente.  
«Sì?» gli rispose distrattamente.  
«Non so come sia avere altri Assistenti, vero, ma credo che tu non debba preoccuparti di come svolgi con me il tuo ruolo: sei il migliore, secondo me. Grazie di avermi salvato».  
«Era un mio dovere» assentì senza guardarlo, «e ora muoviamoci ad andare al Pronto Soccorso, su!» l’esortò. Alex sbuffò un sorriso e l’accontentò.

 

Quando aprì la porta di casa del nonno, Anacleto gli corse come sempre incontro sperando che avesse portato qualcosa anche per lui; il micio si strusciò contro le sue gambe complicando ulteriormente le cose: non era facile portare dei sacchetti della spesa con la mano sinistra fasciata con dei punti di sutura e un gatto che provava a farti cadere.  
«Etienne?» lo richiamò, probabilmente era sul retro. L’Assistente corse subito da lui ad aiutarlo; Anacleto, vedendolo, gli soffiò contro come al solito e poi andò via.  
«Come sta la mano?» gli domandò apprensivo prendendo la mano in questione fra le sue e fissandola. Quella era una cosa che infastidiva e imbarazzava Alex allo stesso tempo, perché era un gesto che trasudava una preoccupazione che significava una certa intimità a cui non si sentiva _pronto_ e che non sapeva ancora affrontare: trovava ancora difficile relazionarsi con un _essere_ come Etienne, perché sì, Etienne c’era ed era costantemente presente, ma non poteva abituarsi troppo a lui. Dopo la tredicesima carta, dopo chissà quante situazioni pericolose passate e risolte insieme che li avrebbero uniti sempre di più, Etienne sarebbe andato via. Via come un sacco di altre persone nella sua vita.  
«Sta meglio» borbottò allontanando la mano il più piano possibile.  
«Ne sono contento, perché ti ho preparato una cosa sul retro: vieni!» e sorridendogli gli fece cenno di seguirlo sul retro.  
«Che cos’hai fatto?» si insospettì uscendo dalla porta, ma i suoi sospetti presero forma quando vide un pallone da basket al centro della parte cementata del cortiletto. «Etienne…» lo richiamò cupamente.  
Lui fece finta di non sentirlo, recuperò il pallone da terra e gli indicò un punto in alto sul muro di casa. «Ho comprato anche un canestro e l’ho appeso, guarda! Facciamo un uno contro uno, ti va?»  
«No» incrociò le braccia sul petto e serrò la mascella. «Stacca subito quel canestro da lì prima che sia io a farlo. Per poi fartelo ingoiare».  
Etienne sorrise per nulla offeso e fece roteare il pallone su un dito. «Non sei stato per caso tu quello che ha accettato tutte le sue parti oscure trapassandosi la mano con una scheggia di vetro?»  
«Non mi sono trapassato la mano, mi sono solo un po’ _tagliato_ » precisò cocciutamente.  
«Sì, come no: l’hai usata come un pugnale, Alexandre!» sospirò amareggiato lanciandogli il pallone, che Alex nonostante tutto afferrò al volo.  
«Il basket ti ha formato» continuò Etienne, «l’hai detto tu che l’hai portato avanti insieme al tuo coming out, è una cosa che ti ha dato forza e coraggio e che ti ha indubbiamente aiutato a sfogare nel tempo la tua frustrazione. Ora non fai più sport, la tua vita non ha più certi ritmi, non senti più l’emozione del gioco e della sfida e la cosa ti irrita. Il basket non è solo essere professionisti, Alexandre, il tuo Sogno si è spezzato, ma puoi ancora goderti parte del Gioco, o quantomeno quella parte che ti ha appassionato, guidato, fatto maturare e reso ciò che sei: perché è un gioco di squadra, perché hai dovuto man mano farti accettare per continuare a praticarlo, perché ti ha spinto a migliorarti, perché ti ha _formato_ » ripeté. «Lo so, fa un male cane accettare il fatto che adesso è diventato un tuo lato oscuro, una tua deficienza perché non potrai più farlo, ma prendi ciò che di buono ti ha dato e portalo avanti, _rispetta_ quello che di buono questo Gioco ti ha dato» concluse con un sorrisetto furbo. «E non predicare bene e razzolare male!»  
Alex fissò il pallone nella sua mano destra assottigliando gli occhi. «Pensavo piuttosto di provare a riaffrontare il basket guardando una partita in TV» si difese, «non sto predicando bene e razzolando male».  
«Alexandre!» l’ammonì sorridendo. «Lo sentivi sulle dita, vero?» agitò le dita e Alex lo guardò stranito. «Il basket, dico, lo sentivi sulle dita. Come hai cominciato a sentire sulle dita la magia e gli incantesimi a chiamata: ho visto con quanta semplicità hai saputo erigere degli scudi in battaglia… Mettiamola così» si mise le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle, «il basket ti ha dato delle cose che ti serviranno sempre. Tutti i ricordi sono spine, non credi? È come se la vita fosse una rosa e le spine i ricordi: quando proviamo ad afferrarla ci facciamo male alle dita, perché sia che i ricordi siano belli, sia che siano brutti, lasciano un segno abbastanza forte da "pungerci", facendoci cambiare direzione, spingendoci a comportarci in una determinata maniera. Le spine vanno sempre accolte, non credi? Dolorose o eccitanti che siano…»  
Alex sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Stai dicendo che siamo tutti fortemente masochisti?»  
«Può darsi» sorrise.  
Alex respirò a fondo, scrollò la testa e gli lanciò il pallone contro. «Uno contro uno, ma non approfittarti di me perché posso usare una mano soltanto!»  
«Ricevuto, master!» rise afferrando il pallone.  
«E smettila di chiamarmi master, porca miseria!» sbottò.  
Lui rise ancora. «Sai, ho notato che sembri aver paura nel dirigere un’azione, quasi preferissi essere costantemente una spalla…»  
«Io _sono_ così, anche quando giocavo a basket ero così…»  
Etienne lo guardò ostentando malizia. «Forse sei così abituato a chiuderti nel ruolo di spalla e di persona dipendente che ora la scoperta di poter comandare ti eccita così tanto da averne paura, per questo fai l’irritato!»  
«Non è vero!» sbottò.  
«Master, sei arrossito» cantilenò.  
«Smettila di snocciolare i difetti e i pensieri altrui come niente fosse: sei irritante!»  
«Tanto lo so che ti piaccio così!» gli restituì il pallone lanciandolo e ridendo.  
«Ti ho detto di smetterla! Non…» prese il pallone e si fermò di colpo. _Che strano_. Guardò dietro di sé, verso l’interno della casa.  
«Che succede?» si allarmò Etienne.  
«Non lo senti anche tu?» si stranì. «...come la presenza di una carta, ma dà una sensazione meno soffocante, meno calda e umida…»  
" _Red Jester! Red Jester!_ "  
Alex sbarrò gli occhi. «Cazzo! Le _mie_ carte mi stanno chiamando!» si sorprese; lasciò cadere il pallone a terra e corse verso lo studio del nonno con Etienne alle calcagna.  
«Vogliono parlarti» lo rassicurò Etienne, anche se non sembrava molto tranquillo, «è normale che succeda: dal momento che le sconfiggi diventano tue, sono delle tue serve…»  
Alex aprì il cassetto della scrivania e prese il cofanetto di metallo nero, l’aprì subito e osservò l’Asso e il Sei di Cuori alzarsi in volo di loro spontanea volontà. «Credo che vogliano avvisarmi di qualcosa…» mormorò osservandole. «Ditemi pure» le invitò.  
Le due carte volarono davanti ai suoi occhi; il Sei restò fermo, l’Asso volò poco più in alto dell’altra carta e poi si calò giù sovrapponendosi ad essa. Dopo quell’azione, le due carte si posarono quietamente sul palmo della mano destra di Alex.  
«Messaggio concluso» mormorò attonito. Si voltò a guardare Etienne. «In che occasioni le carte decidono di parlare ad un Jester?»  
Etienne respirò a fondo ed incrociò le braccia al petto. «Le più svariate, ma sempre per avvisare di un pericolo».  
«Uhm» fissò le carte pensoso. «Quindi non è una buona cosa, vero?»  
«No, non è una buona cosa».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali del capitolo:**  
>  Questo diciamo che è stato un secondo capitolo introduttivo che mi ha aiutato a far togliere ad Alex le sue paranoie sul basket e a farlo sciogliere un po’, e anche per capire meglio – sia io che chi legge – le varie dinamiche del Battle Ring e del processo di cattura di una carta… anche se, sì, non è ancora tutto qui e un Battle Ring può anche essere "diverso" da quello che si è visto finora…  
> Etienne è o non è quello che dice di essere? E se è quello che dice di essere, ha per caso una doppia identità? Oppure non è quello che dice di essere e ha preso il posto di qualcuno? O più semplicemente soffre di personalità multipla? (vi sta girando la testa? Pensate a quanto gira la testa a me che devo scrivere di lui…). Stavo per darvi un indizio e fare la buona, ma poi ci ho ripensato e l’ho cancellato. Comunque, il fatto che Etienne si sia arrabbiato perché Alex invece di scappare e rifugiarsi è stato un po’ incosciente ha una forte motivazione.  
> L’Asso e il Sei di Cuori hanno avvisato il loro Jester di un pericolo, a voi provare ad interpretare il messaggio (dai che è davvero facile!... e ora sbagliate *facepalm*).  
> Ho associato il 6 al numero della Bestia durante un’associazione random, non c’è un vero perché di base: il numero 6 di per sé ha sempre avuto quest’aurea funesta… mi andava anche di giocherellare un po’ col lato oscuro…  
> Sì, ho deciso che gran parte dei numeri pari saranno donne, non tutte, però.  
> Al prossimo episodio, in cui succederanno un sacco di cose col botto!  
> Ah! Il concetto che ho legato alla spina potrebbe tornare…  
> Vostra Gra.
> 
> PS. "[Any way you want it](http://youtu.be/atxUuldUcfI)" dei Journey è anche la suoneria del cellulare di [Chuck](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_\(serie_televisiva\)). Sì, Alex ce l'ha per questo e non solo XD I Journey sono molto coverizzati in [Glee](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glee_\(serie_televisiva\)) :D


	5. Indovina chi c'è in città

Carissimi amici lettori, bentornati qui su questi lidi per una nuova puntat… quel che è di _The Red Jester_! Il vostro Menestrello di fiducia s’inchina dinnanzi a voi e si appresta a raccontarvi il seguito.  
Prima di tutto, vorrei ringraziarvi infinitamente per il nome che mi avete dato: Leopold è bellissimo! ♥  
Come dite? In realtà non l’avete votato perché vi piaceva ma perché siete pigri e quella era la prima opzione? …vabbé, vi perdono _anche_ questa solo perché vi amo troppo!  
Dunque, imbracciamo di nuovo la chitarra acustica, sediamoci sul davanzale di una finestra per fare più scena e… proseguiamo!  
Eravamo rimasti al primo avviso che le carte hanno dato al nostro Red Jester, un avviso un po’ strano ed enigmatico a dire il vero, e quando le carte avvisano il loro Custode non è mai per un buon motivo… quale sarà la prossima carta che deciderà di sfidare il nostro Jester preferito?  
Il percorso che Alex sta facendo, però, non è solo quello per diventare uno stregone, ma anche un percorso che lo porterà a maturare e a diventare una persona _diversa_ … non ci credete? Proviamo a dare uno sguardo a come sarà nel futuro, allora…  


  
**5\. Indovina chi c’è in città**   


  
_Poco meno di due anni e mezzo dopo…_   


  


La primavera era ormai alle porte; Alex teneva le finestre dello studio del nonno – o meglio di casa sua – aperte e ogni tanto mentre scriveva si tirava su le maniche della maglia. Mentre continuava a scrivere a mano ogni minimo particolare di alcuni incantesimi, sentiva ogni tanto l’anello della sua Confraternita riscaldarsi come se facesse le fusa, contento delle attenzioni che stava riservando al suo ruolo di capostipite. Era una sensazione piacevole, lo faceva sorridere malinconico.  
L’anello, che portava all’anulare destro, era vistoso ma senza pietre e fatto di un metallo argentato indistruttibile che gli stregoni usavano soltanto per gli anelli delle Confraternite, e che in tempi antichi utilizzavano anche come sigilli per ceralacca; sulla parte superiore rotonda, larga e piatta c’era l’emblema della Confraternita, lo stesso che si era tatuato sulla parte interna del braccio destro, poco sotto il polso: due steli di rosa spinati intrecciati sinuosamente dentro ad un cerchio. All’interno dell’anello c’era inciso lo stesso motto scritto intorno al cerchio del tatuaggio: _Ogni spina sarà un mio segno_.  
Sentì dentro di sé vibrare docilmente la protezione magica posta sulla casa, segno che un alleato stava per avvicinarsi o entrare nel suo perimetro; poco dopo, qualcuno infilò delle chiavi nella toppa della porta all’ingresso.  
«Fratello?» chiamò allegramente una giovane voce femminile un po’ bassa e appena roca. «Sei a casa?»  
«Sono nello studio, Antoinette» le rispose subito, sospirando.  
La ragazza entrò nello studio sorridendo, posò lo zaino scolastico sulla poltrona di pelle marrone e stampò un bacione sulla guancia del ragazzo. «Come va?» gli chiese affettuosamente.  
«Bene» annuì distrattamente.  
«Prendo qualcosa di fresco da bere, un succo, ne vuoi?»  
«Sì, grazie» e l’osservò di sottecchi uscire dalla stanza, sorridendo fiero e intenerito da lei.  
Antoinette aveva i capelli biondi di un taglio corto, sbarazzino e sfrangiato, gli occhi blu molto grandi e tondi che spiccavano sulla pelle chiara – erano anni che non si truccava più – e un corpo esile la cui poco altezza rafforzava un’idea di fragilità sia fisica che interiore che poteva avere. Ma era solo una bugia, solo apparenza.  
«Non dovresti essere a casa a studiare per dare il meglio di te prima degli esami per la maturità?» la prese bonariamente in giro parlando ad alta voce, in modo tale che potesse sentirlo anche dalla cucina.  
Lei rientrò nello studio arricciando appena le labbra, fingendosi offesa. «Ho già compiuto diciotto anni, Alexandre, non sei più il mio tutore…» gli porse un bicchiere pieno di succo di frutta. Alla mano destra portava un anello uguale al suo.  
«Sai com’è» fece ironico, «non ho ancora perso la mano a darti ordini come un genitore».  
«Spiritoso! Ricordati che sono comunque un tuo pari» l’ammonì continuando a fingersi offesa.  
«Già, e mi chiedo ancora chi me l’ha fatto fare!» la ragazzina gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, poi fece un paio di sorsi dal proprio bicchiere andando ad osservare i libri dello scaffale più vicino.  
«Stai ancora raccogliendo tutte le informazioni e indicazioni sugli incantesimi a chiamata che hai fatto in questi anni?» gli domandò perplessa.  
«Sì» le rispose secco tracciando una linea.  
«Wow!» indicò dei libri posati su un ripiano. «Questo sarà il tredicesimo libro che scrivi! Il giorno in cui trascriverò ciò che vorrò lasciare alla mia stirpe, al massimo ne verrà fuori un volume e mezzo!»  
«La tua però è una stirpe che è rimasta invariabilmente forte negli anni» le fece notare.  
«Sì, è vero, non ho creato molti incantesimi nuovi perché potevo già affidarmi a quelli che mi hanno lasciato i miei avi, però tu… hai quasi ricominciato da zero! I libri di tuo nonno ti avranno anche un po’ aiutato, ma il resto del lavoro l’hai fatto tu! La potenza lentamente acquisita dagli stregoni della mia famiglia diventa nulla se messa a confronto con la tua forza creativa…» lo guardò dolcemente negli occhi. «Sei diventato uno degli stregoni più forti del nostro tempo, Alexandre Rouges, potresti affrontare un intero esercito di stregoni».  
Tornò a scrivere grattandosi distrattamente la testa. «Non sono Harry Potter, sono solo un semplice stregone».  
Lo guardò nostalgica. «Un tempo rispondevi sempre che eri soltanto un semplice ragazzo studente universitario».  
«Il bello della vita è questo, no? Si cambia».  
«Forse anche troppo» mormorò appena rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo ai libri.  
Alex osservò la sua figura di profilo, i jeans larghi scoloriti e la maglietta stretta, corta e sportiva dai colori pastello che le scoprì un fianco quando sollevò le braccia per prendere un libro posto su un ripiano più alto. Sul fianco destro aveva il suo stesso tatuaggio.  
«Anche tu sei molto cambiata» affermò in un sussurro.  
Non gli rispose, incassò la sua replica con un sospiro quieto aprendo il libro preso e giocherellando distrattamente col ciondolo che portava al collo, una picca d’argento più grossa di una moneta, sferica e traforata, cava – era formata da rami barocchi che s’intrecciavano artisticamente. La portava sempre al collo con un laccio nero che le arrivava quasi sotto i seni, non la lasciava mai. Alex sapeva bene il perché: era stato uno degli ultimi regali che _lui_ le aveva fatto: sorrise intenerito e malinconico.  
«Tua sorella come sta?» gli chiese sfogliando il libro.  
«Sta bene» assentì, «l’ultima ecografia dice che è tutto a posto».  
«Eeeee» sorrise furba e lo guardò di sottecchi, «avrai un erede femmina o un erede maschio?»  
«Femmina» sorrise continuando a scrivere, «il nuovo ultimo dei Rouges sarà una femmina. A meno che Enrica non sforni un altro figlio…» sospirò.  
«Ti stai affrettando a scrivere tutto per poterle regalare i libri non appena sarà in grado di leggerli, vero?»  
«Sì» ammise soddisfatto.  
Lei chiuse il libro e lo guardò mordendosi nervosamente un labbro. «Sai, stavo pensando… potresti anche avere un erede diretto…» Alex inarcò un sopracciglio e fece per bere un sorso di succo, «basterebbe chiedere all’Associazione Stregonesca di procurarti un utero in affitto e…» Alex iniziò a tossire, gli era andato il succo di traverso.  
«Antoinette!»  
«Non sarebbe la prima volta che l’Associazione fa una cosa simile per aiutare uno stregone gay a portare avanti la sua stirpe, sai?» s’impuntò. «E poi sei il fiore all’occhiello dell’Associazione, uno degli stregoni più forti: moltissime streghe sarebbero pronte a farsi ingravidare da te!»  
«Sorella, sono uno stregone, non un toro da monta, sai?» s’indignò. «Sono uno degli stregoni più forti perché sono uno dei diretti discendenti delle quattro stirpi e sono ancora l’attuale Red Jester» prese la chiave che gli pendeva dal collo mettendola di più in mostra come a sottolineare la cosa. «Tutto qui».  
La ragazza si sedette pigramente sulla poltrona di pelle marrone. «O forse non vuoi avere figli perché sei ancora troppo legato all’idea di con chi mai vorresti condividere un’esperienza simile?»  
Alex sbuffò stanco e lasciò cadere la penna sul foglio. «Senti, non è così, me ne sono fatto una ragione fin da subito…»  
«Lo so, hai subito lottato con le unghie e con i denti per andare avanti, ma il problema è che non ne hai mai parlato apertamente e forse non ti sei neanche dato il giusto tempo per superare la cosa: l’hai affrontata di petto e basta…»  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
«Alexandre, hai mai provato a parlare con le carte? A chiedergli di lui, intendo…» gli domandò timidamente.  
«Tu l’hai mai fatto?» domandò di rimando con uno strano sorriso. «Hai mai provato a cercare _lui_ tramite loro?»  
Abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo imbarazzata. «Non ne ho mai avuto il coraggio».  
«Non lo cercherò mai, Antoinette» scosse la testa, deciso, «in qualche modo _glielo devo_ » gesticolò deglutendo a stento. «Dovunque sia lui in questo momento, ha il _diritto_ di vivere tranquillamente la sua esistenza e io ho il _dovere_ di proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe turbarlo. L’amore non è egoista, no?» concluse con un velo d’ironia.  
«No, non è egoista» sospirò rialzandosi e prendendo il suo bicchiere vuoto, «è _masochista_ » precisò, prima di voltargli le spalle per tornare in cucina.  
Alex sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Bastarda…» mormorò ironico.  
Voltò pagina al quaderno e tornò quietamente a scrivere, salvo poi essere interrotto da uno strano rumore: sentì qualcosa _bussare_ dentro al cassetto della scrivania; l’apri accigliato e vide il cofanetto delle _sue_ carte sbattere ritmicamente contro le pareti del cassetto per attirare la sua attenzione; lo prese, lo posò sulla scrivania e lo aprì.  
Le tredici carte volarono docilmente in aria in tondo in fila tracciando strani disegni – le guardò incuriosito – e alla fine restarono sospese in aria formando un cuore.  
Si passò le mani sul volto e le guardò con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Sono preoccupate per te» gli disse Antoinette, appoggiandosi con un fianco allo stipite della porta e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Sentono la malinconia del loro Custode, e questo è il loro modo per starti vicino».  
Tirò su col naso e provò a ridarsi un tono alzando verso l’alto il palmo della mano destra, facendo così cenno alle carte di tornare da lui. «Le carte quando si comportano così vogliono soltanto avvisare il Jester di un pericolo» affermò pragmatico; si posarono in ordine sulla sua mano, le rimise nel cofanetto.  
«Non ho sentito alcuna vibrazione dovuta alla paura, nei loro movimenti» asserì avvicinandosi alla scrivania a passi lenti. «Le carte si sono affezionate molto a te e hanno apprezzato quello che alla fine hai fatto per me e per il coraggio che hai avuto con Etienne. Cosa ti ha detto Holger alla fine?» si fermò davanti a lui, che stava fissando le carte senza chiudere il cofanetto.  
«Che mi hanno fatto una concessione, un indizio: nessuna carta si è mai legata ad un mio Sogno».  
«Non è che hai sempre sbagliato ad interpretarlo, questo indizio?»  
«Non credo».  
Antoinette chiuse per lui il cofanetto con un gesto secco, quasi per farlo sussultare per scherzo, visto quanto era assorto.  
«Sarà!» sorrise fiduciosa.  
Alex scosse la testa sorridendo e guardò con affetto il contrasto dell’incisione che c’era sul coperchio – l’Asso di Cuori – e il ciondolo che pendeva dal laccio nero a doppio giro che la ragazza portava al polso.  
La chiave del cofanetto del Custode delle Carte del Seme di Picche.  


  
_Poco meno di due anni e mezzo prima._   


  


Era la tarda mattinata di una domenica di sole – una cosa rara in quella stagione – e Alex se ne stava nello studio di suo nonno, in cima ad una scala, a rovistare fra i libri della sua stirpe.  
Si era alzato presto per allenarsi duramente con Etienne, si erano sfiancati e aveva dolore dappertutto: perché Etienne doveva infierire durante gli allenamenti? Diceva che era per il suo bene se lo coglieva sempre alla sprovvista facendogli notare quanto la sua difesa fosse debole, ma Alex vedeva in ciò soltanto del sadismo dal retrogusto ironico, se non sarcastico.  
Etienne aveva insistito per lasciar fare al suo master la doccia per primo, Alex aveva ribattuto che era lui il suo ospite e aveva la precedenza, ma alla fine, sfiancato, aveva ceduto.  
Dopo la doccia si era messo di buona lena alla ricerca di più informazioni possibili sugli avvisi delle carte, con scarso successo, purtroppo. La cosa lo stava inquietando, la notte non riusciva a dormire e se dormiva faceva soltanto incubi molto vividi e intensi che non lo lasciavano riposare in pace, mettendo troppo in moto il suo cervello. Del resto lui era sempre stato così: assumersi le responsabilità degli altri lo aiutava a non assumersi le proprie – o a far finta di non assumersi le proprie – e dirsi che assumersi la responsabilità delle vite altrui era necessario era non assumersi la responsabilità del proprio ruolo di stregone, perché lui non faceva ciò in quanto stregone, ma in quanto unica persona che poteva fermare gli eventi catastrofici che stavano per abbattersi sulla città in cui viveva. Tutto qui.  
«Trovato niente, master?» Etienne si affacciò sulla porta fresco di doccia e con i capelli rossi ancora bagnati. Alex lo fissò con un lieve disappunto ed emettendo un gemito basso e roco. «Che c’è, master?» gli chiese preoccupato.  
«Niente» scosse la testa tornando ai libri. "C’è che come mandi in orbita i miei ormoni tu, nessuno mai!" urlò mentalmente. «Non ho trovato nulla di che, comunque» sospirò sconsolato.  
Etienne entrò nella stanza e andò ad appoggiarsi di schiena alla scrivania mettendosi a braccia conserte. «Ad esser sinceri, la cosa non mi sorprende molto: questi libri sono pochi…»  
« _Pochi_?» ribatté ironico in cima alla scala, indicando le tre pareti su quattro piene di libri – per non parlare dei tomi ammassati agli angoli della stanza.  
«Gli incantesimi a chiamata sono personali» cominciò a spiegargli, «voi stregoni li create sul momento richiamando a voi la magia, ma possono essere usati dagli altri se trascritti, o anche migliorati, se spiegati nei dettagli. Ora, il punto focale di un incantesimo a chiamata è la propria forza creativa, perché non importa quanto uno stregone sia potente: se non pensa in grande e non chiede alla magia di fare la cosa giusta, il suo incantesimo non sarà mai forte! Capirai però che è difficile trascrivere in modo semplice e chiaro un tipo di processo mentale che porta la creazione di un incantesimo: il pensiero è molto più veloce di un’azione, nella nostra mente tutte le azioni sono più veloci che nella realtà, focalizziamo e concateniamo i fatti in un modo che a parole non riusciamo mai pienamente a spiegare. Ecco perché è difficile che uno stregone si metta a scrivere i propri incantesimi per gli altri».  
Alex fissò i libri accigliandosi. «In effetti ho trovato pochi libri sugli incantesimi a chiamata…»  
«Non è solo questo, nel tuo caso: la tua stirpe è rimasta ferma per molte generazioni, a quanto sembra, probabilmente oltre a tuo padre anche il tuo bisnonno e bis-bis-nonno non hanno creduto nella magia e hanno ereditato i libri passivamente, perché compito di ogni stregone è lasciare almeno un paio di incantesimi propri in dono alla prossima generazione, ma nella tua stirpe ciò non è stato fatto, per questo dico che ci sono pochi libri».  
Alex arricciò il naso e assottigliò gli occhi. «Questo è anche un modo per dirmi che in teoria dovrei scrivere un sacco di libri per mettermi in pari?»  
Etienne sorrise annuendo. «Esattamente! L’incantesimo del cobra di sabbia non è stato affatto male, sai?»  
«In certi film americani ho visto di meglio» sospirò scrollando la testa e voltandosi di nuovo verso i ripiani carichi di libri, «e comunque scordatelo: sono uno studente universitario, prima di mettermi a trascrivere libri dovrei ricopiarmi degli appunti…»  
Etienne mise ironicamente le mani avanti con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra. «Come dici tu, master».  
«Smettila di sfottermi e di chiamarmi master» bofonchiò facendo leva con due dita lungo la costura di un libro voluminoso ma piccolo per afferrarlo. «Cos…» si sorprese, vedendo stranamente una vecchia scatola di cartone marrone nascosta lì dietro, «cosa c’è dietro questi libri?» ne tolse velocemente un paio per farsi più spazio.  
«Passameli» l’invitò Etienne con un cenno della mano, per aiutarlo a non restare con le mani occupate in cima alla scala.  
Gli passò i libri e poi scese giù con la scatola in mano, la posò sulla scrivania e l’aprì con cura – aveva sentito quanto fosse pesante. Sorrise sorpreso e intenerito quando vide il contenuto.  
«Cos’è?» chiese incuriosito Etienne, mentre lui posava delicatamente il contenuto sulla scrivania.  
«È un carillon che il nonno regalò alla nonna prima che lei morisse…»  
Era un cofanetto rettangolare dagli angoli in noce scuro e le pareti in vetro trasparente martellato e opacizzato – ricordava del ghiaccio – Alex lo ricaricò e poi l’aprì: sulle note di una melodia dolce e vagamente malinconica, iniziarono a muoversi le figurine di due pattinatori sul ghiaccio abbracciati.  
«Nonna amava l’inverno, le piaceva pattinare» raccontò flebilmente Alex, «ma sapeva bene che non sarebbe arrivata al prossimo inverno. Lo sapevamo tutti, anche io che all’epoca avevo soltanto sette anni» abbozzò un debole sorriso.  
«Quindi è morta per una malattia?»  
«Sì» Alex chiuse il carillon, lo ricaricò e l’aprì di nuovo. «Lei ha fatto finta di non aver paura della morte fino alla fine. Dev’essere brutto vedere come tutti gli altri ti guardano deperire lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, con la consapevolezza che presto non ci sarai più: non so se sia più brutto essere coscienti della propria prossima morte o _vedere gli altri_ soffrire per la tua prossima morte…» si fermò per un attimo a guardare il nulla, cullato dalla melodia del carillon. «Comunque» sospirò, «prima che morisse il nonno le fece questa sorpresa e… loro non l’hanno mai saputo» sorrise, «ma io li ho spiati da dietro la porta! Nonna era sdraiata sul letto, con i cuscini dietro la schiena, e il nonno si è seduto accanto a lei; prima le ha dato da bere e poi le ha dato questo» indicò il carillon. «La nonna ha provato a trattenere le lacrime, stava quasi per sentirsi male per lo sforzo, allora il nonno le ha detto "Adele, non è brutto dire che si ha paura di morire" e lei è scoppiata a piangere» strinse le labbra con gli occhi lucidi. «La nonna si è lasciata abbracciare e ha detto che aveva un sacco di paure egoistiche, perché non voleva morire per poter fare ancora parte della nostra famiglia, per poter vedere crescere me e mia sorella, per poterci essere sempre nel momento del bisogno e perché aveva ancora un sacco di cose da fare. Voleva ancora vivere, voleva ancora _esserci_ e la terrorizzava l’idea di noi senza di lei, le faceva paura l’attimo in cui avrebbe capito che stava per chiudere gli occhi per l’ultima volta, per sempre, e…» si fermò di nuovo, «che non voleva lasciare il nonno, perché non era giusto che la loro storia finisse così» deglutì a fatica. «Allora il nonno le ha replicato sorridendo che invece era giusto, che dovevano salutarsi per bene, perché era vero che non si sarebbero più rivisti, ma per quanto fossero stati fisicamente separati, la loro storia non sarebbe mai stata interrotta, perché sarebbero cambiati, ma non avrebbero smesso di amarsi. Ovunque si sarebbero fisicamente o spiritualmente trovati. Era importante salutarsi per bene, in pace, era giusto, perché tanto fra loro due non sarebbe mai finita».  
«Alex…» lo richiamò piano con un debole sorriso, mettendogli una mano fra i capelli quasi scompigliandoglieli in modo buffo e affettuoso mentre lui si ostinava a fissare i due pattinatori muoversi a tempo di musica.  
«Ho sempre sognato di poter un giorno avere un amore come il loro. Credi che sia una cosa strana?» mormorò.  
«Perché dovrebbe esserlo?»  
«Perché al mondo le storie d’amore più romantiche sono sempre quelle etero, perché sono un uomo e forse non dovrei avere dei pensieri così sdolcinati… ma i miei nonni mi hanno insegnato tanto sull’amore e ho sempre sperato che qualcuno un giorno mi regalasse un carillon» e rise, «o qualcosa di simile e meno sdolcinato, dicendomi che ci ameremo in qualsiasi posto saremo, da vivi o da morti… Non credo nell’amore eterno, _spero_ nell’amore eterno».  
«Potrebbe succederti» gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
Sbuffò un sorriso e tirò sul col naso. «Naaah! E l’unica volta che ci sono stato vicino sono stato mollato» richiuse il carillon con un grosso sospiro. «Certo che il nonno riesce sempre ad ammazzarmi in qualche modo anche da morto, eh?» fece ironico.  
Etienne sorrise e lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo e a voltarsi verso di lui; l’abbracciò forte e dopo qualche attimo Alex ricambiò la stretta. «Abbi un po’ più di fiducia nel destino, eh, Alex?»  
«Ci proverò» mormorò appena imbronciato.  
Etienne allentò la presa e si separò da lui. «Prepariamo il pranzo?»  
«Sì, dai» sospirò stancamente allontanandosi di qualche passo da lui.  
Etienne lo precedette in cucina, lui restò a fissare ancora un po’ il carillon. Stava per metterlo di nuovo dentro la scatola, poi ci ripensò e lo posò sulla scrivania, accanto alla foto di lui e sua sorella da bambini che il nonno teneva posata lì sopra e che lui non aveva tolto – e forse non avrebbe mai tolto.  
Raggiunse Etienne in cucina e prese distrattamente una mela rossa dal portafrutta. «Ne vuoi una?» fece l’atto di lanciargliela al volo.  
Etienne storse appena il naso. «Uhm… no, grazie: ad esser sinceri, preferisco le mele verdi».  
Fece un inchino un po’ teatrale e ironico. «Lo terrò a mente quando rifarò la spesa per voi, eccellenza!» l’altro scosse la testa ridendo e aprì il frigo.  
Alex osservò intensamente il suo profilo, i capelli ancora umidi e il piccolo orecchino a cerchio – che ora portava sempre – che rifletteva la luce proprio _lì_ , in quel punto che avrebbe voluto sfiorare con la punta del naso respirando piano il suo profumo per poi mordergli appena il lobo.  
 _Era fottuto._ Se lo disse ironicamente portando la mela alla bocca e mordendola con decisione. Qualcosa nel morso andò stranamente storto, però.  
«Ahio! Cosa cazz…» si portò subito la mano alla bocca, sugli incisivi, controllando se fossero a posto.  
«Che succede, master?» si allarmò Etienne andando subito verso di lui. «Ti sei rotto un dente?»  
«Quasi. Forse» borbottò poco convinto fissando il frutto: non era riuscito ad affondare i denti come previsto, si era come scontrato con qualcosa di estremamente duro. E metallico. Prese velocemente un coltello dal cassetto delle posate e provò a tagliare a metà la mela, non riuscendoci, tentò allora di tagliare via un pezzo di polpa. Con sua meraviglia, scoprì che sotto solo pochi millimetri di polpa, c’era dell’oro. A parte la buccia e pochissima polpa, la mela era interamente d’oro.  
«Cosa diamine…» sussurrò confuso.  
Etienne gli prese il coltello dalle mani e tagliò le altre mele: erano tutte d’oro.  
«Master, credo che questo sia oro vero… Dove le hai comprate?»  
Alex stava fissando ancora i frutti, attonito. «Ieri sera prima di rincasare… dal solito fruttivendolo…» il cellulare squillò dentro alla sua tasca, dalla suoneria assegnata capì che era sua sorella; rispose subito. «Sì, Enrica?»  
«Ti prego, dimmi che non hai ancora mangiato o buttato via le mele che abbiamo comprato insieme ieri sera, perché non ci crederai mai, ma sono TUTTE D’ORO! Cioè, almeno le mie sono d’oro».  
«Certo che ti credo» bofonchiò ancora stupito, «pochi minuti fa ne ho morsa una e per poco non ci rimettevo un dente!»  
«Bene, non buttare niente, portamele subito qui che con tutto quest’oro mi ci faccio una _parure_ meravigliosa!»  
«Ma non pensare alla _parure_! Hai davanti degli stranissimi frutti d’oro e invece di pensare se sono dei tentativi falliti di mele transgeniche o meno, pensi ad ingioiellarti? Ma sei normale?!»  
«Ma che me ne fotte della normalità! L’hai visto il TG regionale? Su tutta la nostra zona cresce frutta d’oro! Si sta scatenando il finimondo! Pere e mele danno oro giallo, gli agrumi oro bianco e le fragole e le ciliegie oro rosso! C’è la gente attaccata agli alberi e ai cespugli e i contadini a cacciarli con i forconi, l’ho visto nei reportage alla TV!»  
Alex si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, esasperato. «Senti, non fare niente di avventato ed evita di toccare troppo quelle mele, ok?»  
«Tu tieniti strette le tue di mele, ok? Che poi devi darmele! Mettile in cassaforte!»  
«Ma che cassaforte, Enrica…»  
«Adesso ti devo salutare che devo andare a procurarmi un paio di chili di arance: amo l’oro bianco. Al massimo, se proprio non le trovo, vado in campagna a caccia di aranceti. Ciao!» e riattaccò in tutta fretta.  
Alex fissò il cellulare emettendo un sibilo di frustrazione.  
Etienne sospirò giocherellando a lanciare in aria una mela d’oro ripulita dalla polpa. «Dell’oro facile da trovare che cresce sugli alberi, eh?»  
«Già» mugugnò, «un vero _Sogno_. La carta ha iniziato a fare il suo Gioco. E io non ho ancora la più pallida idea di chi sia nonostante l’indizio».

 

«Hai presente l’impatto che avrà ciò sull’economia mondiale?» gli chiese col solito tono monocorde e con una faccia inespressiva Gian mentre camminavano verso l’edificio tredici.  
«Sì, penso di sì» assentì stancamente: era già abbastanza oppresso dai pensieri sui danni che stava provocando una carta che ancora non trovava, per pensare ai danni all’economia mondiale.  
«Se l’oro sarà così facilmente reperibile non soltanto nella nostra città, alla fine non varrà più niente, ma prima che ciò accada probabilmente la nostra città sarà brutalmente saccheggiata e somiglierà ad un set di un film sul far west ambientato ai tempi della febbre dell’oro, ci pensi?»  
«Certo che ci penso» ribatté ironico, «adoro formulare pensieri catastrofici fin dal primo mattino».  
«Pensi che io sia troppo pessimista?» gli domandò risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso per la millesima volta – non si sarebbe mai tolto quel vizio.  
«Alle volte sì, dai» ammise in modo onesto. «Cioè, le tue teorie sono totalmente assurd… in qualche modo interessanti» si corresse, «ma alle volte tendi ad enfatizzare troppo il lato catastrofico delle cose».  
Si risistemò gli occhiali guardandolo fisso. «Credo di essere però una persona fondamentalmente buona, nonostante questi miei pensieri apocalittici».  
«Certo che lo sei!» replicò stupito, e ci credeva davvero, dopotutto.  
«Cioè, lo sono abbastanza da aver visto la famosa luce in fondo al tunnel, la luce per il Paradiso».  
Alex si fermò e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, basito. «Cosa?»  
Lui continuò a camminare, Alex riprese il passo. «Una volta, quando avevo diciassette anni, sono scivolato per colpa di un giocattolo di un mio cuginetto, sono caduto all’indietro sbattendo la testa davvero forte e ho perso i sensi».  
«Ah» esalò poco convinto.  
«Ho sentito questo dolore atroce, ero stordito e poi… ho visto la luce in fondo al tunnel».  
«E com’è stato?»  
Storse appena il naso, deluso. «Sai, amico, non è tutta questa figata che gli altri dicono: ho visto luci migliori».  
«Ah» esalò di nuovo, erano quasi arrivati davanti alla facoltà.  
«Anche se mi è rimasto sempre il dubbio se per caso fosse la luce del lampadaio, visto che ho riaperto gli occhi proprio lì sotto…»  
Alex sospirò a fondo provando a non esasperarsi ulteriormente – e chiedendosi per la milionesima volta perché mai fosse amico di Gian – poi, guardando le scalinate dell’edificio tredici, ebbe un tuffo al cuore: gli sembrò di vedere qualcosa di familiare.  
Una figura maschile che gli sembrò riconoscere se ne stava seduta su un gradino col viso chino su di un libro aperto sulle ginocchia; ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione era stato il cappellino rosso e bianco. L’aveva riconosciuto subito, in una frazione di secondo, e tutto di un tratto tutto il suo tempo, tutta la sua attenzione e tutto ciò che pensava si era soffermato _lì_ , su di lui, facendolo girare di colpo, come quando un odore ti riporta ad un ricordo, o come quando il profumo di una torta appena sfornata ti lega con forza al tuo bisogno di mangiare subito qualcosa.  
«Ehi, c’è Etienne» si sorprese Gian andando verso il ragazzo e richiamando la sua attenzione.  
«Già… c’è Etienne» mormorò portandosi una mano sul cuore: gli era battuto così forte da fargli male, quasi gli avesse fatto una capriola nel petto.  
 _Non andava per niente bene._  
«Ciao!» li salutò Etienne con un largo sorriso, chiudendo il libro che aveva in mano ed alzandosi. «Tutto bene?» chiese cordiale a Gian, probabilmente giusto per fare discorso.  
Gian guardò privo d’espressioni prima Etienne e poi Alex, poi di nuovo Etienne. «Sì, tutto bene, grazie. Vado ad occupare due posti in aula, vi lascio soli» e avanzò verso l’entrata della facoltà.  
«No, Gianluigi, aspetta!» provò inutilmente a richiamarlo Alex. «Perché tutti devono scambiarci per due che stanno insieme?!» si esasperò.  
Etienne si fece perplesso e strinse il libro al petto arricciando il naso. «Dici che è stata una cosa troppo da fidanzato romantico aspettarti sulle scale, master?»  
Alex inspirò a fondo. «Forse. Vabbè, dovevi dirmi qualcosa?»  
Gli annuì indicando il libro che aveva in mano. «Ho provato a cercare qualcosa sull’oro, sui suoi vari significati e anche qualcosa in campo alchemico… ma niente, non sono riuscito a fare nessuna associazione con un briciolo di logica…» si dispiacque.  
«Alchimia, eh?» assentì inspirando a fondo. «Quasi quasi avrei preferito essere un alchimista, piuttosto che uno stregone… magari un alchimista figo come Roy Mustang di _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , hai presente?» Etienne si accigliò come provando a ricordare qualcosa. «L’Alchimista di Fuoco, _Roy Mustang_!» ripeté con enfasi, ma Etienne scosse la testa. «Lasciamo perdere, a quanto pare non hai davvero assorbito tutte le conoscenze del nostro tempo…»  
«So tutto quello che potrebbe essermi utile» precisò.  
«Conoscere Roy Mustang _è utile_ , fidati» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla con accondiscendenza. «A parte questo» sospirò stancamente, «ho provato anch’io a fare delle ricerche: il numero atomico dell’oro è il 79, ho provato a cercare qualcosa in Numerologia sul 7 e sul 9 da poter collegare all’oro, ma non ho cavato un ragno dal buco. C’è qualcosa che non mi convince…» mormorò grattandosi la testa.  
«Che cosa di preciso?»  
«Le altre due carte si sono avvicinate a me subito, chi più chi meno, mi hanno sfidato apertamente, questa qui invece sembra agire senza cercarmi, senza provare a legarsi ad un mio Sogno…»  
«Le carte si legano molto, ma molto di rado ad un Sogno di un Jester per prenderlo in contropiede» l’informò Etienne, «nella mia esistenza mi è successo solo una volta, e so che è successo soltanto un’altra volta ad un altro Assistente, quello dei Fiori. Le carte che finora ti hanno sfidato hanno _tentato_ di legarsi _anche_ ad un tuo Sogno dentro ad un Battle Ring, hanno provato ad indurti in tentazione, ma non si sono mai ufficialmente legate ad un tuo Sogno, ti hanno solo sfidato o fatto intravedere come sarebbe stato lasciarsi andare».  
«Ok, ma resta il fatto che non si è ancora mostrata a me, _perché_? Non dico che mi stia evitando, ma ho come l’impressione che non mi calcoli, che vada per i fatti suoi… me lo sento sulla pelle…»  
Improvvisamente il cielo sopra di loro s’incupì e dei tuoni coprirono ogni suono: cominciò a piovere con violenza.  
Presi alla sprovvista, come tutta la gente che in quel momento era davanti alla facoltà, corsero al riparo sotto il porticato.  
«Oggi non era prevista pioggia» si impensierì Etienne, «ho guardato il meteo stamattina».  
«Questa non è pioggia» mormorò Alex per non farsi sentire dagli altri radunati sotto il porticato, «questa è una _cascata del Niagara_ dal cielo! Guarda come si sta riempiendo la strada d’acqua in un batter d’occhio!» gli fece cenno col mento di guardare avanti, oltre il marciapiede.  
«Non è una pioggia normale, eh?»  
«Non è solo questo, è…» inspirò a fondo e fece una smorfia di disgusto. «È _irritante_ , non trovi?»  
«Cosa?» ribatté Etienne, confuso e perplesso.  
«Sì, irritante! Questa pioggia mi sta facendo incazzare, ti dico!» gesticolò. «Perché mi dà questa sensazione?!»  
«Non saprei… io non sento niente…» si accigliò. «Però è sicuramente opera della carta».  
«Ah, questo poco ma sicuro» bofonchiò. «Non ce l’hai un ombrello, vero?» strinse le braccia forte intorno a sé per provare a scaldarsi.  
«No, spiacente, master».  
«Giuro che quando prenderò questa fottuta carta la concerò per le feste! Prenderò un pennarello nero indelebile e ci disegnerò sopra un paio di corna!» sbottò.  
Etienne rise fragorosamente. «Sì, mi sa che ti sta irritando davvero!»  
«Meglio affrettarsi a trovarla, allora, o giuro che non risponderò di me!»

 

Pioveva da un giorno intero, non aveva smesso neanche la notte, e ormai si poteva camminare per strada soltanto con gli stivali di gomma. Che Alex non aveva.  
Infreddolito, imprecante, con i jeans zuppi fino al ginocchio e l’ombrello rotto, Alex entrò al _Breadstick_ ringhiando a denti stretti.  
«Io _odio_ questa pioggia!» sibilò sedendosi sulla panca di uno dei tavoli di legno.  
Etienne andò subito da lui – avrebbero pranzato insieme, quel giorno – e si sedette al tavolo con un piatto carico di patatine fritte e un cestino di vimini pieno di bustine di ketchup e maionese. «Ho i panini sotto la piastra, master. Un po’ di schifezze fritte da mangiare nel frattempo per confortarsi?» propose.  
Alex non rispose, mugugnò qualcosa d’incomprensibile, prese una bustina di ketchup e la riversò sul piatto di patatine.  
Etienne rovistò dentro al cestino. «Se vuoi c’è anche una strana maionese con delle erbe, molto buona…» Alex lo fissò perplesso. Si corresse. «No, non è buona perché c’è quel tipo di _erba_ ».  
«Si può sapere perché le cose fritte come le patatine ti mettono di buon umore?» s’incuriosì un filo seccato.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non so… di solito queste cose si mangiano in compagnia, come stiamo facendo ora… Mi fa piacere. Vado a prendere i panini piastrati» tagliò frettolosamente il discorso.  
Alex lo guardò di sottecchi: forse l'odore di frittura gli ricordava qualcosa legato ad un suo vecchio master, meglio non indagare oltre per non riaprire vecchie ferite.  
Poco dopo l’Assistente tornò da lui con i panini e dell’acqua gasata. «Come vanno le ricerche, master?»  
«Male» bofonchiò a bocca piena. Posò il panino sul piatto e cercò nello zaino che aveva con sé il block notes. «Merda!» imprecò esasperato. «Non ho chiuso bene la cerniera e mi si è bagnata e rovinata la dispensa che avevo appena preso in copisteria!» la prese per osservarla meglio alla luce. «Lei sì e il block notes con gli appunti della ricerca, no!»  
Etienne annuì fintamente colpito. «Il Destino sì che conosce la parola "priorità"».  
Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Il Destino deve _rivedere_ le sue priorità» precisò.  
«Anche se devo dire che mi fa piacere vedere che addirittura ora hai un block notes per gli appunti per le carte» continuò sullo stesso tono di prima.  
Alex lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi e aprì con un gesto secco il block notes. «Non farti strane idee, lo faccio per strategia: nei film americani gli agenti hanno sempre una lavagna magnetica su cui scrivono e si appuntano cose, io invece – che sono più terra-terra – ho il block notes» diede un morso al panino con troppa aggressività. «Mi aiuta a riflettere meglio, è strategico!» aggiunse bofonchiando a bocca piena.  
«Certo, certo» assentì ironico, «non è mica vero che ti stai appassionando ai casi e cominci a sentire sempre più tua la magia…»  
Sospirò stancamente. «Senti, Etienne, sono già abbastanza strano per un sacco di gente perché sono omosessuale, non voglio che mi additino anche per qualcos’altro, vorrei che tutto ciò che faccio per le carte rimasse nascosto…»  
«L’omosessualità è la tua natura, e tu l’hai accettata come una cosa normale. La magia è anche la tua natura, ce l’hai nel sangue per discendenza diretta, perché non vuoi accettare anche questo?»  
«Perché se essere gay per gli altri da una scala da 1 a 10 è fuori dall’ordinario 10, essere stregoni è fuori dall’ordinario 100! Non mi va di rischiare, spiacente! E adesso torniamo alla carta» Etienne fece per replicare, ma lui – a bocca piena, aveva dato un altro morso al panino – gli indicò minacciosamente il block notes sbattendoci più volte contro la penna.  
«Va bene, va bene» si rassegnò e cominciò a mangiare anche lui.  
«Primo punto» iniziò a riassumere Alex, «abbiamo avuto dei frutti d’oro, probabilmente è stato realizzato il Sogno di avere dell’oro facilmente reperibile. Secondo punto: pioggia torrenziale, e da quando piove non crescono più frutti d’oro e quelli che c’erano non solo sono tornati normali, _sono marciti_ ».  
«Fortuna che, non appena catturerai la carta, la memoria degli umani verrà resettata…» mormorò Etienne.  
«Già» esalò. «Che tipo di Sogno può essere collegato all’acqua da provocare una pioggia simile?»  
«Più centrali idroelettriche?» ironizzò.  
Alex schioccò la lingua. «Naaah! Ho provato a fare una somma: la formula dell’acqua è H2O, quindi due volte 1 – il numero atomico dell’idrogeno – più 8 – il numero atomico dell’ossigeno. Il totale è 10, ma in Numerologia non mi dice niente che possa legare all’acqua o all’oro… Ho riguardato allora in campo alchemico: niente. Mi sono rifatto allora alla Smorfia: ancora una volta niente! E mi sento anche più incazzato di prima!»  
«Hai riflettuto sull’indizio che ti hanno dato le carte?»  
«L’Asso e il Sei? Magari è il Sette…» rifletté deglutendo un grosso boccone, «è un numero "sacro", la pioggia discende dal cielo… potrebbe essere… però che c’entra l’oro?»  
« _Oro_ , incenso e mirra a Gesù Bambino? Il numero sacro, la pioggia dal cielo…»  
«Sì, e la stella cometa!» stappò stancamente la bottiglietta d’acqua. «Stiamo solo delirando! No, a rifletterci meglio assolutamente non è il Sette, me lo sento a pelle» fece un lungo sorso. «Tu che impressione hai, è maschio o femmina?»  
Etienne si voltò a guardare come fuori piovesse ancora forte. «Non so… questa pioggia è molto violenta, mi spinge a pensare ad una carta uomo, ma il Sogno legato all’oro è un po’ femminile… c’è da dire, però, che non ti sta attaccando frontalmente, anzi sembra evitarti, quindi due a uno forse è uomo».  
«Una carta dispari» mormorò chiudendo la bottiglia. «Tre, Cinque, Sette, Nove, Fante e il Re. Il sette escludiamolo subito perché non me lo sento a pelle. Se la giocano il Tre, il Cinque e il Nove, direi, le due figure credo farebbero qualcosa di ancora più apocalittico. Quindi, allora noi dovremmo…» e fece per appuntarsi qualcosa sul block notes, ma in quel momento l’intera città cominciò a tremare.  
«Un terremoto!» gridò Etienne.  
«Ragazzi!» urlò Lucio dal retrobottega. «Riparatevi sotto gli angoli!» ma Alex restò seduto e basito, come intento a captare qualcosa che a primo acchito gli era sembrato assurdo.  
«No, non è un terremoto» affermò sicuro trattenendo Etienne per un braccio.  
«Allora cos’è?!»  
«Guarda, ha già smesso…» gli fece notare, indicando il pavimento che non tremava più. «E ha anche smesso di piovere» sibilò a denti stretti voltandosi a guardare fuori dal negozio per confermare un sospetto. « _Alberi_!»  
Si alzarono dal tavolo e, seguiti da uno stupefatto Lucio, uscirono fuori dal _Breadstick_. C’erano feriti perché coinvolti nell’impatto o trascinati dalla folla impaurita, più alcune persone che erano svenute, ma la cosa più stupefacente in modo quasi inquietante erano le decine e decine di alberi centenari simili a magnolie spuntati dal nulla distruggendo asfalto e marciapiedi. Le loro chiome coprivano quasi del tutto il cielo.  
«Ok» ringhiò Alex, «cara carta, questo è un po’ troppo!»

 

Non era stato facile tornare a casa, vuoi per le strade distrutte dagli alberi colossali, vuoi per i residui delle grosse pozze d’acqua che c’erano ancora, vuoi per non intralciare i soccorsi ai feriti… la città sembrava un campo di battaglia nel cuore di una foresta pluviale.  
Gli alberi erano cresciuti anche nella zona della casa del nonno, un paio perfino al limite con l’orticello – che ora coltivava Etienne. Anacleto aveva subito deciso di giocare a fare il puma sul ramo e a niente erano serviti i richiami di Alex – prima accorati, poi sempre più seccati – con tanto di scatola di croccantini alla mano: il gatto si era limitato a guardarlo fisso agitando pigramente la coda. Il padrone si era dovuto arrendere.  
« _Ficus macrophylla_ » disse ad alta voce Alex, seduto al computer dello studio; Etienne tornò dalla cucina con qualcosa di caldo da bere, del tè. «Senti cosa dice wikipedia! "Le foglie, simili a quelle della magnolia, sono larghe, ovali-ellittiche, coriacee e di colore verde scuro, lucide nella faccia superiore, argentee in quella inferiore, lunghe da 10 a 25 cm. Il frutto è un siconio edule, simile a quello del ficus comune (Ficus carica), di forma ovoidale e lungo circa 2 cm, di colore verde che con la maturazione diventa violaceo con chiazze giallo-verdi". È lui! E la parte più bella è questa!» indicò lo schermo e lesse ad alta voce un altro pezzo dell’articolo. «"Il caratteristico aspetto _struggente_ del F. macrophylla è dovuto allo sviluppo dai suoi rami di radici aeree colonnari che, raggiungendo il terreno, si tramutano in tronchi supplementari; dei pilastri che favoriscono il sostegno del grande peso acquisito dalla sommità dell'albero". Struggente ‘sti cazzi! E poi c’è la mia parte preferita, che dice più o meno» fletté le dita come a tracciare delle virgolette in aria, « _rampicante parassita_ e _molto affamata d’acqua, distrugge facilmente l’ambiente urbano e le tubature e prosciuga le fonti idriche_ ».  
Etienne gli passò una tazza accigliandosi in modo ironico. «Prevedo siccità».  
Tirò su col naso. «Anch’io» fece un lungo sorso con finta aria solenne. «Harry Potter ha combattuto contro un tizio strapotente che ha diviso la propria anima in sette parti, io dovrò combattere contro… _un ficus_ » Etienne si trattenne dal ridere e si appoggiò con un fianco alla scrivania. «E la carta non mi ha ancora apertamente sfidato, né si è mostrata a me: la cosa mi sta mandando in bestia! E cosa dire di questa faccenda degli alberi? Posso capire che sia il Sogno di molti ambientalisti, ma degli alberi simili rovineranno la città, _ci uccideranno_ , non è affatto un Sogno!»  
Etienne si fece pensieroso. «E se non è un Sogno, allora cos’è?»  
Alex lo guardò sbarrando gli occhi, realizzando. «Oh, cazzo! È un _Incubo_! C’è una carte del Seme di Picche in città!»  
«E a quanto pare si sta sfidando col suo corrispettivo dei Cuori…» continuò Etienne. «Il Black Jester non deve essere molto lontano, allora: è sempre uno dei due Semi ad andare dall’altro per sfidarlo, in questo caso le Picche sono venute fin qui a sfidare i Cuori; il Black Jester le avrà seguite, le carte in suo possesso l’avranno avvertito in qualche modo. O almeno spero» scrollò le spalle.  
Alex si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Era di questo che volevano avvertirmi le carte: una sfida fra Cuori e Picche con la città come campo di battaglia! La pioggia mi ha innervosito perché era un Incubo, l’Incubo di un allagamento, probabilmente! Devo sbrigarmi a capire di che carta si tratta!»  
«Dobbiamo prevenire la sua prossima mossa e recarci sul posto».  
Alex aprì il cassetto della scrivania, prese il cofanetto delle carte e l’aprì per far volare le due carte in suo possesso davanti a sé. «Non mi darete nessun altro aiuto, vero?» sussurrò mestamente; le fissò attentamente spostando lo sguardo da una all’altra ad intervalli regolari, fino a quando improvvisamente realizzò. Guardò l’orologio al polso e prese il cellulare dalla tasca.  
«Etienne, accendi la TV e sintonizzati sul TG locale» parlò atono facendo una chiamata e portando il cellulare all’orecchio.  
«Perché?» si stupì.  
«Perché se è come penso io, avremo di che preoccuparci…» finalmente dall’altro capo gli risposero. «Pronto, Enrica?» domandò in ansia.  
«Alex, tesoro!» rispose stanca e preoccupata. «Stavo per chiamarti io, sapevo che la notizia si sarebbe sparsa subito e non volevo che ti preoccupassi! Sto bene, le fiamme non sono arrivate al nostro negozio… o perlomeno non ancora…»  
Al TG locale stavano mostrando immagini di incendi scoppiati improvvisamente dov’erano cresciuti spontaneamente i ficus. Ovvero in tanti, troppi posti.  
«I vigili del fuoco stanno avendo difficoltà?» chiese fissando il televisore.  
«Sì, non riescono a domare gli incendi, che sembrano avanzare sempre di più! Io sto tornando a casa, non la mia, staremo da mamma: in quella zona non ci sono ancora molti focolai… vieni anche tu? Credo che mamma sarebbe più tranquilla, se fossimo tutti insieme».  
«Arriverò appena posso, se troverò le strade sgombre: se incontrerò un grosso incendio, tornerò subito indietro. Qui a casa del nonno mi sembra un posto abbastanza sicuro».  
«Ok, a dopo allora. Restiamo in contatto!» si raccomandò.  
«Certo. Ciao» chiuse la chiamata e posò il cellulare sulla scrivania sbuffando e passandosi le mani sul volto.  
«Dicono che gli incendi sono scoppiati simultaneamente meno di due ore fa, sono cresciuti subito e hanno già distrutto ettari su ettari di raccolti, una fabbrica e poco meno di dieci negozi. Di questo passo la città diventerà un inferno di fuoco» riassunse Etienne. «Come hai fatto ad intuire che la prossima mossa delle carte sarebbe stato il Fuoco?» s’incuriosì.  
Alex prese carta e penna e cominciò a tracciare dei piccoli cerchi in circolo. «L’oro è un metallo» scrisse la parola "Metalli" dentro al primo cerchio in basso a sinistra, «i Metalli possono essere rovinati dall’Acqua» scrisse "Acqua" sul cerchio successivo, proseguendo in senso orario, «l’Acqua viene assorbita dal Legno, dagli alberi» continuò scrivendo "Legno" sul cerchio successivo, «il Legno viene bruciato dal Fuoco» proseguì scrivendo, «che a sua volta viene soffocato dalla Terra» scrisse l’ultima parola nell’ultimo cerchio. Poi cominciò ad unire i cerchi tracciando delle frecce, a seconda dei rapporti fra gli elementi; il risultato finale fu una stella a cinque punte dentro ad un cerchio. «Sul Sei, l’Uno: 6 meno 1 fa 5: il Wu Xing, la teoria cinese dei cinque elementi».  
Etienne restò meravigliato. «Però! Hai un grande intuito da stregone, eh?»  
«No» scosse la testa, indifferente, «ho solo letto un sacco di manga delle CLAMP».  
Etienne agitò una mano come a scacciare il pensiero. «Manga o meno, finalmente ci siamo arrivati: il Cinque di Cuori e il Cinque di Picche si stanno danno battaglia usando i cinque elementi, quindi».  
«E questo significa anche che sappiamo bene quale sarà la loro prossima mossa: la Terra soffoca il Fuoco» cerchiò di nuovo la parola "Terra", «tocca alla Terra, è l’unico elemento che manca all’appello e l’unico in grado di debellare il Fuoco, ma questo vuol dire che, considerando la quantità di Fuoco presente e la potenza delle carte… potrebbero scatenare un terremoto in grado di distruggere l’intera città» deglutì a stento.  
«Dobbiamo bloccare la battaglia fra le due carte prima che questo accada» affermò risoluto Etienne.  
«Anche senza il Black Jester?» gli ribatté scettico. «Non posso affrontare due carte alla volta: non sono neanche ancora in grado di affrontarne una da solo per bene e comunque non spetta a me badare alle Picche!»  
Etienne lo guardò negli occhi provando ad infondergli forza e coraggio – come tutte le volte. «Dobbiamo soltanto recarci normalmente sull’ultimo luogo in cui la carta si è manifestata, come sempre: il Black Jester verrà a noi, fidati».  
«Credi che sia in città?»  
«Credo che stia solo aspettando di sentire una tua mossa per individuarti. Fai il tuo Gioco: il Black Jester verrà».

 

Alex parcheggiò l’auto ad un paio di chilometri di distanza dall’obiettivo, poi andarono a piedi fino alla piccola fabbrica tessile che uno degli incendi aveva distrutto. La zona era periferica, poco abitata, dei sempreverde innocui che un tempo decoravano la strada su ambo i lati erano stati bruciati insieme ai ficus cresciuti al centro della strada asfaltata e accanto alla fabbrica.  
«Occhio, c’è ancora la Polizia» l’avvisò Etienne mentre sgattaiolavano verso l’edificio bruciato.  
Alex tossì per l’esalazioni e il fumo. «Staranno facendo delle indagini: molto probabilmente credono all’esistenza di una banda di piromani, o ad un atto terroristico… da un punto di vista umano non è comprensibile una cosa simile, chissà quante teorie più o meno plausibili staranno facendo».  
«Fortuna che non appena la carta sarà catturata tutto questo svanirà».  
«Già» concordò sospirando. «Allora» si fermarono in un angolo nascosto, alla penombra e dietro un paio di ficus ancora in piedi, «che dovrei fare? Chiamare semplicemente la carta?» afferrò la chiave nel pugno e richiamò subito il Bastone.  
«Sì, e poi il Cinque farà una sua mossa: è un uomo e come la gran parte delle carte è un abile spadaccino».  
«Buono a sapersi» sospirò sconsolato, cominciando ad alzare il Bastone.  
«Un’ultima cosa» l’avvertì, «il Battle Ring non credo comparirà: quando dopo avere accettato la sfida un Battle Ring non compare, significa che è la carta ha scelto come campo di battaglia la Terra stessa, perché preferisce consumare più energia per gli attacchi che per creare un ambiente alternativo; durante una sfida fra due Semi le carte scelgono sempre di puntare di più sugli attacchi, non penso proprio che ci sarà un Battle Ring».  
«Gli umani ci vedranno?» si preoccupò.  
«No, calerà un velo sulle nostre azioni e obbligo delle carte è non coinvolgere più alcun umano da dopo che il Jester le ha individuate e accettato la loro sfida, come quando si finisce dentro ad un Battle Ring».  
Alex scosse la testa, pensoso. «Tutto questo però non mi piace neanche un po’, non vedo l’ora di finirla» respirò a fondo e roteò più volte in aria il Bastone con entrambe le mani, lo puntò a terra ai suoi piedi.  
«Cinque di Cuori, accetto la sfida!» a partire dal punto toccato col Bastone, si formò ai suoi piedi un Cinque di Cuori che emanava luce rossa. Quando smise di brillare, il Battle Ring non comparve.  
Alex si guardò intorno e tirò su col naso, nervoso. «Ok, niente Battle Ring. Quale sarà la sua prossima mossa?»  
«Non disturbatemi» ordinò loro una voce maschile seccata e annoiata proveniente dall’alto. Alzarono lo sguardo verso li rami di un ficus, ma tutto ciò che riuscirono a vedere fu un lampo rosso, qualcuno vestito di quel colore che saltò velocemente da un ramo all’altro.  
«Ti ho sfidato» ringhiò Alex, «sei qui per mettermi alla prova, no?»  
«Siete noiosi, al momento ho altro da fare» gli replicò dal nulla della sera, e poco dopo sentirono degli strani sibili, qualcosa che strisciava sulla terra.  
«Oh, cazzo» esclamò Alex, deglutendo e indietreggiando di schiena verso Etienne, poggiandosi alle sue spalle in posizione di difesa.  
I lunghi e poderosi rami di radici colonnari dei ficus avevano appena preso vita e si stavano muovendo intorno a loro come mostruosi tentacoli di una piovra.  
«Ci considera secondari rispetto alla sua sfida contro le Picche» sibilò rabbioso Etienne, «ci bloccherà in tutti i modi!»  
«Dobbiamo giocare d’astuzia!» si guardò nervosamente intorno. «Devo fare il mio Gioco!...» ebbe un’illuminazione e ghignò ironico. «Devo giocare d’astuzia e di fantasia… Forza creativa, eh? Chi di cinque elementi ferisce» cominciò a roteare il Bastone, «di cinque elementi perisce!» proclamò il suo incantesimo. «Terra che nutri, Terra che dell’Uomo sei l’Altare, concedimi i tuoi Metalli, affinché al Male io possa la strada _tagliare_!» visualizzò mentalmente con estrema precisione l’esatto tipo di lama che voleva.  
Dalla terra, intorno a loro, emersero delle grandi e poderose lame rotanti da segheria che tagliarono in due i tentacoli di legno che stavano per attaccarli, che dopo l’attacco caddero a terra privi di vita.  
Alex fischiò sollevato e rilassò le spalle. «"Dalla Terra vengono estratti i Metalli", credo proprio che dovrò mandare un mazzo di rose come ringraziamento alle CLAMP».  
«Ehi!» Etienne gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, compiaciuto. «Stai migliorando davvero, master! Non hai fatto neanche delle rime ridicole!»  
«Sì» si vantò teatrale, «ogni tanto ho anche delle idee semplicemente geniali!» ma subito dopo percepirono entrambi qualcosa di strano, si allertarono.  
Etienne, che teneva una mano sulla spalla di Alex, si voltò per fargli da scudo ed estrasse velocemente la propria spada dal palmo della mano sinistra. In un lampo, qualcuno balzò dall’alto – o da un punto non ben precisato, tanto fu veloce e improvviso – verso di lui, incrociando una lama con la sua.  
In piedi davanti ad Etienne, c’era un ragazzo poco più alto e vecchio di lui – forse di un anno o due – dalla carnagione chiara, i capelli nerissimi e lucenti e due occhi di un azzurro glaciale; indossava un paio di jeans e una camicia nera. Per quanto fosse strano da dire, nonostante sul suo volto non ci fosse alcuna espressione, trasudava arroganza. L’elsa della sua spada era decorata da pietre nere, sembrava la gemella di quella di Etienne.  
Etienne, dal canto suo, rivolse al suo oppositore un ghigno pieno di ironia e malizia.  
«Quindi» mormorò Alex, intuendo sconvolto chi fosse, «è come pensavi… è davvero qui in città…»  
«Ciao, Holger!» lo salutò Etienne con una faccia da schiaffi. «Da quanto tempo!»  
«Troppo poco» gli ribatté monocorde, senza abbassare la spada. «Ho avuto il piacere di non stare con te soltanto poco meno di un mese».  
«Master o mistress?» incalzò l’altro Assistente sorridendo furbo.  
«Mistress» rispose spiccio.  
 _Il Black Jester era una donna_.  
«Red Jester?» una giovane voce femminile, bassa e appena roca, richiamò l’attenzione di Alex da dietro Holger.  
«Eccomi» rispose prontamente Alex.  
C’era un’aria solenne su di loro, i due Assistenti smaterializzarono le spade e si fecero rispettosamente da parte a testa china, in un inchino formale.  
Dall’ombra si fece avanti una figura femminile esile, una ragazzina che forse andava ancora a scuola; il suo aspetto lasciò Alex sbalordito e perplesso. Non era molto alta – la sua testa forse gli arrivava al centro del petto – aveva la pelle chiarissima, i capelli biondi ondulati lunghissimi – le arrivavano alla vita e non sembravano molto curati – e gli occhi azzurri pesantemente truccati di nero; aveva anche le unghie delle mani smaltate di nero. Era _interamente_ vestita di nero, con una gonna ampia che le arrivava sotto il ginocchio e una giacca lunga col cappuccio che contribuiva a darle ancor di più un’aria _da strega_ , nonostante il suo abbigliamento fosse solo semplicemente nero per intero e non in uno stile gotico o più particolare.  
«Sono Antoinette Noirs, ultima della nobile stirpe di stregoni Noirs, Custode delle Carte del Seme di Picche nonché attuale Black Jester» si presentò seria e scandendo bene le parole. «Puoi chiamarmi Nina».  
Le assentì vago. «Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo della nobile stirpe di stregoni Rouges, Custode delle Carte del Seme di Cuori nonché attuale Red Jester» trasse un grosso respiro e le porse la mano. «Puoi chiamarmi Alex».  
«Alex» ripeté lei, seria, stringendogli la mano. «Ti stavo cercando, stavo aspettando una tua mossa. Hai individuato la carta, credo».  
«Sì».  
«Possiamo discutere dell’attacco in un posto sicuro e tranquillo?» gli chiese pragmatica.  
Le annuì. «Possiamo andare a casa di mio nonno, dove vive il mio Assistente. Venite con noi? Abbiamo l’auto ad un paio di chilometri da qui» fece un vago cenno alle sue spalle.  
«No, grazie: abbiamo la nostra auto, vi seguiremo».  
«Ok» sospirò, «andiamo allora» s’incamminò precedendoli. Etienne l’affiancò subito. «Da dove esce fuori questa?!» sibilò a bassa voce. «Sembra avere la scritta "sono una strega" stampata in fronte a caratteri cubitali e fluorescenti!»  
«I Noirs sono sempre stati _particolari_ » l’informò Etienne.  
«Particolari _quanto_ e in che senso?» ma si fermò quando vide parcheggiata davanti al marciapiede una Mercedes-Benz Coupé nera nuova fiammante. Ebbe un tremendo sospetto, poi vide Nina e il suo Assistente raggiungerli. Holger tolse l’allarme. Sospetto confermato.  
«Vi aspetteremo qui, ci farete strada» gli disse Nina prima di salire in macchina.  
Alex voltò le spalle e continuò a camminare a passo spedito. «Io ho una Fiat Punto di seconda mano!» s’indignò. «Quella lì forse non sa ancora guidare e ha una _Mercedes-Benz_. Coupé!»  
«La guida Holger, servirà a lui per aiutarla a spostarsi» ipotizzò Etienne.  
«Ma è una _Mercedes-Benz_!» continuò sullo stesso tono di prima, come se ciò fosse d’importanza primaria. «Chi diavolo sono i Noirs?!»  
Etienne si strinse nelle spalle e mise le mani in tasca. «La famiglia Noirs è sempre stata la più ricca delle quattro stirpi, sono sempre stati degli imprenditori. Se per i Rouges il più grande Sogno è sempre stato quello di realizzarsi, per i Noirs il più grande Incubo è quello della Miseria, di _non_ realizzarsi. Sono persone avide che sanno spendere bene, amano il lusso ma non lo sfarzo; amano proteggersi dalla Miseria nel suo senso più lato in ogni modo».  
Raggiunsero la macchina e salirono, Alex si mise alla guida. «Come mi dovrò comportare con lei?»  
«In modo normale, come se fosse una tua nuova collega di lavoro» l’incoraggiò. «Ricordati che i Jester sono sempre alleati, mai rivali».  
Arrivati davanti all’auto di Holger, Alex rallentò e richiamò la sua attenzione con un colpo di clacson, affinché li seguissero. «Spero solo che non si riveli una ragazzina viziata, o potrei dare di matto!»

 

Quando finalmente arrivarono davanti alla casa del nonno e si fermarono, Alex vide Nina osservare con occhio critico l’abitazione mentre lui armeggiava con le chiavi.  
«È la vecchia casa di mio nonno paterno» le spiegò, «ho ereditato da lui la chiave del cofanetto delle Carte del Seme di Cuori. Il mio Assistente vive qui».  
«Capisco» assentì entrando, Alex le diede cavallerescamente la precedenza. «Holger sta nella dependance della nostra villa con la piscina, invece».  
Alex chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e fissò la schiena di lei, inespressivo.  
«Master» lo richiamò sottovoce Etienne, «perché io non sto in una dependance?»  
Si fece sarcastico. «Perché, ti sembra che io abbia una villa con piscina, per caso?» si rivolse a Nina e Holger. «Seguitemi nello studio» li raggiunse e fece loro strada. «Dove vivete?» chiese loro accendendo le luci.  
«Veniamo dal capoluogo» gli rispose Nina, «i miei viaggiano spesso, cambiamo casa quasi due volte l’anno, ma per ora siamo lì».  
«Siamo più vicini di quanto avessi mai creduto» si sorprese, guardandola mentre lei osservava con aria interessata i libri della sua stirpe di cui erano carichi gli scaffali. «Ma… come fai con la scuola? Vai ancora a scuola, no? Quanti anni hai?»  
«Ho sedici anni. Non vado a scuola, prendo lezioni private».  
«Ah» esalò. «Io ho vent’anni. Ho sempre frequentato scuole pubbliche» l’ultima aggiunta gli costò una gomitata nel fianco da parte di Etienne, che però stava provando a trattenere una risata. «Come hai fatto a capire che ero proprio in questa città?» le domandò incuriosito incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Prima le mie carte mi hanno avvisato mostrandomi un’addizione, il Cinque, dopo hanno cominciato ad indicarmi degli oggetti insistentemente: l’iniziale di ogni oggetto, in riga formavano le parole della tua città. Ho capito che dovevo venire qua, sono arrivata e poco dopo sono cominciati gli attacchi».  
«Capisco» assentì, «e quante carte hai preso finora?»  
«Quattro: Asso, Due, Tre e Re di Picche».  
«Qu-quattro carte?!» balbettò stupito. «Fra cui il Re?»  
«Il Re è stata la mia terza sfida, credo che sia stata la più difficile finora, ma mi è servita per essere più forte e preparata per le prossime carte» commentò asciutta e sicura. «Tu, invece, quante carte hai preso?»  
«Due. E nessuna figura».  
«Beh» sospirò lei incrociando le braccia al petto, «hai un anno di tempo, non sei poi così in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia».  
«Sì» tirò su col naso, «sto sereno e ottimista. Ce la farò» alzò i pollici. Dietro di lui Etienne stava ancora provando a non ridere facendosi beffe del suo master.  
«Posso?» gli chiese indicando uno scaffale.  
«Sì, fai pure» acconsentì.  
Nina si avvicinò ai libri, ne osservò intensamente la costura per qualche attimo e poi ne prese uno. Alex notò che al contrario di lui portava la chiave al collo tenendola in mostra sul petto, non nascosta sotto la maglia, e ci giocherella stringendola con una mano mentre leggeva.  
«Sono tutti molto antichi» commentò, chiudendo il libro e prendendone un altro. «Hai un’altra libreria?»  
«No» si grattò nervosamente la testa ricordando quello che gli aveva detto Etienne. «Ho soltanto questi libri. Da qualche generazione la mia famiglia ha perso interesse nella magia, non sono stati trascritti nuovi incantesimi a chiamata da generazioni, forse un paio di secoli… Mio padre non pratica la magia e io stesso ammetto di non essere ancora tanto pratico…» confessò controvoglia.  
Lei lo fissò con un’espressione indecifrabile. «Mi stai dicendo che la stirpe dei Rouges stava per essere dispersa?»  
Alex lo realizzò in quel momento, stupito. «Sì. Sono l’unico stregone attivo e consapevole della mia famiglia».  
Lo guardò in silenzio ancora per qualche altro attimo. «Forse è meglio se ti affidi ad una Confraternita: rivolgiti all’Associazione Stregonesca e cercatene una che ti si addica. Tu e la tua futura stirpe non dovete stare da soli: non possiamo permetterci che il cofanetto delle Carte del Seme di Cuori esploda senza che nemmeno il Red Jester sappia di essere uno stregone».  
Al momento gli sfuggiva pure cosa fosse una Confraternita. «Uhm, grazie del consiglio. Lo farò» poi cambiò discorso, per qualche motivo l’argomento "essere da soli" lo stava disturbando. «La tua famiglia, invece, quanti libri ha?»  
«Abbiamo una villa di campagna interamente relegata come biblioteca».  
Se avesse bevuto qualcosa, gli sarebbe andato di traverso. «Ah, però!»  
«Per secoli, ogni membro della mia stirpe si è assicurato di lasciare almeno un volume di incantesimi a chiamata nuovi, anche se devo dire che noi Noirs crediamo di più nella potenza degli incantesimi, che nella forza creativa: facciamo molto sport e meditazione per mantenerci sani, sereni e in forza, ci affidiamo soprattutto agli incantesimi a chiamata originali creati dai nostri capostipiti, perché sono potenti e infallibili» affermò con fredda sicurezza.  
«Ah, io… io uso molto la forza creativa, credo» ribatté incerto.  
«Il mio master, la prima volta che ha affrontato una carta, ha fatto un cobra di sabbia meraviglioso» rincarò gongolante Etienne, «grosso così» fece gesti equivocabili.  
«La mia mistress» intervenne freddo e monocorde Holger, «la prima volta ha fatto un dragone marino d’acqua lungo così» fece anche lui gesti equivocabili.  
Non si capiva bene se stessero facendo a gara di chi avesse il Jester migliore o cosa.  
Alex si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «Io ho la telecinesi» tentò di cambiare discorso, «tu che potere hai, Nina?»  
Lei rimise il libro a posto e, concentrata, mosse le dita lungo gli scaffali di legno come se fossero una tastiera; in risposta, dei piccoli lampi azzurri emersero dal legno e seguirono ubbidienti il movimento delle sue dita. «So assorbire e manipolare l’energia latente nei cinque elementi».  
Alex restò sinceramente colpito. «Wow! È una cosa… _fica_. Forte. Probabilmente ci ritornerà molto utile in questa sfida… A proposito, come ci muoviamo in tal senso?»  
«Prima proviamo a ricostruire la loro battaglia per avere un quadro migliore della situazione» gli replicò sedendosi compostamente sulla poltrona di pelle marrone. Holger si sedette sul bracciolo alla sua destra; Alex notò il modo in cui le orbitava sempre intorno senza intralciarla: le era estremamente _devoto_. Si chiese se dall’esterno anche Etienne lo sembrasse nei suoi confronti.  
«Giusto» assentì sedendosi alla scrivania; Etienne andò ad sedersi sopra il lato libero della scrivania, a braccia conserte. «Le carte in questione si sono legate ai Cinque Elementi. Il primo attacco credo che sia senza ombra di dubbio opera della carta di Cuori: trovare dell’oro così facilmente è effettivamente un Sogno…»  
Nina concordò con un breve cenno del capo. «Il Cinque di Picche è venuto fin qui per sfidarla, a sfida lanciata avrà reagito attaccando per prima. Le Picche hanno poi risposto con la pioggia infinita, un Incubo».  
«Mi sfuggono però gli alberi, i ficus» si perplesse Alex, «è una specie che provoca danni alle strutture urbane e prosciuga le fonti idriche: per quanto vivere in un ambiente più verde sia il Sogno di molti ambientalisti, non capisco perché la scelta di proprio questa pianta…»  
«Credo che sia un attacco andato male da parte dei Cuori: le Picche l’avranno parato e lievemente modificato, il risultato è stato un fifty-fifty» constatò Nina.  
«Uhm» poggiò il mento sul palmo di una mano, «effettivamente è una cosa molto plausibile. Successivamente, è stata di nuovo la volta delle Picche: degli incendi improvvisi e indomabili, un Incubo. Ora sarebbe la volta della Terra…»  
«Tocca ai Cuori, un Sogno, ma le Picche potrebbero intervenire come con i ficus».  
«C’è un’alta percentuale di rischio che scatenino un terremoto che distruggerà l’intera città» concluse Alex.  
Nina inspirò a fondo fissando il pavimento, incrociò le braccia al petto ed accavallò elegantemente le gambe, strette in un paio di stivali anfibi neri, un particolare che risaltava nel suo abbigliamento semplice anche se nero. «Dobbiamo prevenire la loro prossima mossa e riuscire anche a richiamarli senza che ci evitino per continuare a combattere fra di loro. Potremmo usare un’esca: se li richiamiamo in un territorio ricco di Terra, potrebbero venire a noi interessati dal campo in sé».  
«Mi sembra una buona idea» assentì. «Appena fuori città c’è una piccola riserva, una pineta sorvegliata dove di solito si va a fare delle scampagnate: c’è Terra e c’è Legno, potrebbe funzionare. Potremmo richiamarle nel piazzale sterrato che c’è di fronte che viene usato come parcheggio».  
«Mi sembra una buona idea» concordò.  
«E per l’attacco come ci accordiamo?» incalzò.  
Lei alzò le spalle. «Una volta trovate le carte, ognuno baderà alla propria, no?»  
La cosa non gli piacque molto. «Dici? Quelle due sono insieme, potrebbero combinare i loro attacchi…»  
«Ci penseranno i nostri Assistenti a tenerle separate» affermò spiccia. Holger assentì prontamente, Etienne si limitò ad alzare le spalle.  
«Ok» sospirò arrendendosi. «Visto che non ci sarà un Battle Ring, aspetteremo che sia notte, che velo o meno non si sa mai. Nel frattempo… possiamo offrirvi la cena?» l’invitò cordialmente.  
Nina si voltò a guardare Holger, che a sua volta la stava fissando; le fece cenno che gli andava bene. «Sì, grazie».  
«Non c’è niente di particolare in frigo» si alzò dalla sedia, «ma io ed Etienne proveremo ad arrangiare qualcosa».  
«Apparecchierò la tavola» propose risoluta.  
«Grazie» le fece strada verso la cucina, «le tovaglie sono nella cassettiera dove c’è posata sopra la cassetta del pane, le posate sono qui invece» aprì un cassetto accanto al lavello. Gli annuì tacitamente.  
Mentre cominciava a cucinare con Etienne, osservò stranito e allo stesso tempo affascinato come Holger le si muovesse intorno come una sorta di paggio attento e troppo cresciuto – fisicamente sembrava esserci quasi una differenza di dieci anni fra quei due – aiutandola a stendere la tovaglia e tenendo i tovaglioli e il mazzo di posate mentre lei posizionava tutto con’incredibile attenzione e _mettendo i tovaglioli a ventaglio_. Sembrava una signorina che era stata educata in modo raffinato anche a fare le più piccole cose. Holger la chiamava sempre e solo "mistress", ma col suo nome proprio.  
«Che lavoro fanno i tuoi?» le chiese con finta aria distratta.  
«Sono degli imprenditori».  
«Ah, e che imprese hanno?»  
Gli rispose continuando a mettere molta cura nella posizione dei tovaglioli. «Costruiscono navi da crociera».  
Quella volta stava bevendo dell’acqua, gli andò di traverso; Etienne gli diede delle pacche sulle spalle.  
«I tuoi che fanno invece?»  
«Papà è un commercialista, mamma panettiera» rispose con un filo di voce. «Sei figlia unica? Io ho una sorella maggiore».  
«Sì, sono figlia unica: mio nonno sapeva che alla mia generazione sarebbe spettata la Verifica, così ha deciso di avere un solo figlio per concentrarsi a trasmettere tutto il suo sapere ad un solo discendente; stessa cosa ha fatto mio padre».  
"Un piccolo soldatino…" pensò Alex. «Riguardo la magia, com’è vista dall’esterno la tua famiglia?» s’incuriosì, visto che erano così in vista. «Sai, la mia stirpe ha perso molto del suo interesse nei confronti della magia perché molti venivano additati: la storia della mia famiglia è ricca di casi di persone credute pazze o portatrici di sfortuna, perché sapevano fare delle previsioni esatte o gli oggetti si muovevano inaspettatamente intorno a loro… Molti credevano che anche mio nonno avesse perso qualche rotella» sorrise nervosamente.  
Lei assunse un’aria severa. «La mia famiglia tiene molto alla forma, sappiamo bene che molti ci prenderebbero per pazzi se parlassimo apertamente di magia, ma questo non ci ferma dall’utilizzarla: io so fare bene gli incantesimi, tutti gli esseri umani sanno fare bene almeno una cosa e questo è il mio dono. Non rinuncio al mio dono solo perché chi non lo capisce lo reputa una pazzia».  
«Beh, su questo hai ragione» si strinse nelle spalle, «ma per te è anche un dovere?»  
«Un dovere?» si accigliò.  
«Sì, per te è…» ma fu interrotto da un incessante miagolare da dietro la finestra. «Anacleto!» si esasperò. «Perché diamine non devi usare la gattaiola?!» gli aprì pazientemente la finestra e il gatto entrò dentro con un balzo. «Scusalo» si rivolse a Nina, pensando a come di solito il micio si comportava con Etienne, «è sempre stato solo con me e il nonno e non sopporta gli estranei…» ma si fermò sbalordito quando vide Anacleto prima fissare incuriosito Nina e poi strusciarle la testa contro uno stivale.  
Pur mantenendo la sua faccia seria, Nina lo prese in braccio. «È carino» il gatto le fece le fusa.  
«Strano… di solito non ama molto gli estranei. Non sopporta Etienne, per esempio…»  
Holger fece un ghigno sarcastico. «Etienne generalmente è sopportato poco» allungò una mano per accarezzare il gatto. Che per tutta risposta rizzò il pelo e quasi lasciò le braccia di Nina per saltargli addosso e graffiargli la faccia; Nina lo trattenne e gli sussurrò di non fare del male al suo Assistente.  
Etienne rise divertito posando un cesto di mele sul tavolo. «Dicevi, Holger?»  
«Probabilmente gliel’avrai detto tu di trattarmi così» ribatté seccato.  
«Già, magari in quest’occasione io e Anacleto potremmo fare fronte comune contro il nemico!» rise portando una mela rossa alla bocca.  
«Ah, Etienne!» lo richiamò Alex. «Ti ho comprato le mele verdi, sono nel frigo!»  
«Uh, grazie!» si precipitò a prenderle.  
Holger lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Quando si tratta di mele verdi non ti trattiene mai nessuno, eh?» L’altro gli replicò con un sorriso falso e ostentato.  
Alex osservò la scena chiedendosi quante cose sapesse Holger di Etienne che lui ancora non sapeva: era difficile recuperare secoli e secoli di vita passata insieme e spesso non sapeva cosa chiedere ad Etienne senza ferirlo portandogli alla memoria il ricordo di qualche master. Sì, stava invidiando Holger. Non andava bene.  
«La cena è quasi pronta» annunciò, «spero solo che le carte non ce la facciano andare di traverso!»

 

«Master, perché abbiamo parcheggiato così lontano dal piazzale?» gli chiese Etienne mentre raggiungevano il punto d’incontro.  
«Perché non ci sarà un Battle Ring e potrebbero distruggermi l’auto, o potrei distruggerla io stesso per sbaglio con mio attacco: poi che racconto all’assicurazione?»  
Si finse colpito. «Mi sembra giusto».  
«Eccoci qui» sospirò quando Nina e Holger li raggiunsero, «ci mettiamo all’opera?»  
Nina fissò le luci di un’auto che si stava avvicinando a loro, aspettò che fosse passata oltre. «Sì» prese la propria chiave in mano.  
Alex inspirò a fondo. «Diamoci dentro, allora» afferrò la propria chiave e richiamò il Bastone, si mise schiena contro schiena con Nina e vide di sottecchi entrambi gli Assistenti estrarre le proprie spade dal palmo della mano.  
«Ora» disse ad alta voce Nina, facendo roteare il proprio Bastone con entrambe le mani; Alex fece lo stesso.  
«Cinque di Picche…»  
«Cinque di Cuori…»  
Urlarono all’unisono. «…accetto la sfida!»  
Ai piedi di Alex si formò un Cinque di Cuori di luce rossa, ai piedi di Nina un Cinque di Picche di luce grigia.  
Quando le due carte di luce sparirono, Alex percepì nettamente la presenza di entrambe le carte.  
«Non volete proprio demordere, eh?» chiese loro qualcuno. Alzò lo sguardo e li vide sospesi in aria, li stavano guardando con un sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Sembravano quasi una coppia di gemelli – Alex intuì che la stessa cosa doveva valere anche per tutte le altre coppie di carte – e vestivano con abiti antichi eleganti dal retrogusto piratesco. Il Cinque di Cuori aveva una giacca lunga rossa dai risvolti dorati, aveva gli occhi rossi e i capelli biondi molto lunghi legati con una treccia. Il Cinque di Picche aveva la stessa giacca, ma nera come i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli, che portava anche lui legati a treccia.  
«Vi aspettavate forse che vi avremmo permesso di usare un’intera città come parco giochi per la vostra sfida?» fece ironico Alex.  
Il Cinque di Cuori storse la bocca. «Red Jester, non dovresti sminuire così la nostra sfida! Tra l’altro, io sto portando avanti il nome delle nostre carte…»  
«Non sono le _nostre_ carte, sono le _mie_ carte. E presto anche tu rientrerai a far parte del mazzo…»  
«Perché avete scelto i Cinque Elementi?» chiese loro Nina.  
Il Cinque di Picche alzò le spalle. «Sarebbe stato molto più semplice e divertente sfidarci a botta e risposta, e i Cinque Elementi ci avrebbero aiutato: appartengono alla Natura, che può essere sia Madre che Matrigna, quale mezzo migliore per sfidarci ad armi pari?» concluse con un piccolo ghigno.  
«E quando dovrebbe concludersi questa sfida?» incalzò lei.  
«Quando uno dei due riuscirà a dimostrare che la Natura è perlopiù Madre o Matrigna: come la vedono di più gli uomini? Come un infinito dono o come qualcosa che potrebbe rivoltarsi contro di loro in qualsiasi momento? Ci stiamo solo sfidando dando fondo a tutte le opzioni per vedere quale fazione la spunterà…»  
«Un bel passatempo!» esclamò sarcastico Alex. «Peccato che sia venuto il tempo di fare il nostro Gioco» roteò il Bastone con entrambe le mani, Nina fece lo stesso.  
Le due carte si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, ma prima che potessero far fronte comune, Etienne e Holger saltarono in alto verso di loro e li separarono spingendoli verso terra, restando poi schiena contro schiena a mo’ di muro fra i due.  
Le due carte assottigliarono lo sguardo e materializzarono delle sciabole e delle scimitarre.  
«E allora sia, miei cari Jester» sibilò il Cinque di Cuori, «facciamo il nostro Gioco, ma ricordatevi che l’avete voluto voi!»  
Etienne strinse meglio l’elsa della spada e lo guardò rabbioso. «Sta un po’ zitto e non minacciare il mio master!» si scagliò contro la carta per evitare che iniziasse ad attaccare subito Alex.  
«Etienne, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» gridò offeso Alex, «intendo quello verbale, ovviamente» aggiunse, quando vide la lama dell’Assistente andare per la prima volta a segno sul corpo della carta.  
«Credi che io sia così facile da distrarre?» rise sarcastico il Cinque di Cuori, e con una mano indicò la terra, facendo poi cenno a qualcosa di salire: dal piazzale sterrato emersero dei fusti verdi flessibili e rampicanti che si sparpagliarono in lungo e in largo a caccia dei due Jester, per stritolarli.  
«Non mi fotti, conosco il Gioco!» ribattè Alex. «Terra che sei miniera, terra che hai visto ogni era, rispondi alla mia chiamata e affila per me la tua lama!» punto il Bastone ai suoi piedi e dalla terra schizzarono fuori veloci come proiettili dei coltelli affilati che tagliarono i rami rampicanti.  
Inaspettatamente, il Cinque di Cuori sorrise compiaciuto. «Anche noi conosciamo bene il tuo Gioco, ormai».  
«Cos…?»  
Il Cinque di Picche fece la sua mossa prima che Holger potesse fermarlo: formò con le mani due sfere di fuoco e le lanciò contro i coltelli. Le armi di metallo furono attratte dalle fiamme, si agglomerarono e formarono una nuova arma: un fucile che prese a sparare senza sosta in ogni direzione.  
«Attenta!» Alex spinse prontamente a terra Nina. «Così non va, stanno collaborando ugualmente!» prima di rialzarsi da terra, pose uno scudo magico fra loro e i proiettili.  
«Ci penso io» affermò Nina risoluta alzandosi da terra.  
«Aspetta, ti rivolteranno l’attacco contro! Non fare il loro Gioco!» l’ammonì.  
«Non succederà, se il mio attacco sarà abbastanza forte. Le Picche sono le _mie_ carte, ci penso io» sembrava estremamente fiduciosa; roteò il Bastone. «Fonte che disseta ogni cosa, che striscia attraversando la terra e mai riposa, mostrati al mio cospetto con un preciso aspetto».  
Dagli alberi circostanti e da quelli della pineta, si separarono milioni di gocce d’acqua che si raccolsero intorno a Nina fino a prendere la forma ben precisa di un grosso serpente marino. Il mostro d’acqua ringhiò e poi si mosse sospeso a mezz'aria inghiottendo ogni proiettile lungo la traiettoria fino a quando non inghiottì anche il fucile. L’Acqua rovina i Metalli.  
«Non è finita qui» tuonò il Cinque di Cuori, provando a respingere un attacco di Etienne: proprio sotto il mostro, crebbe istantaneamente un ficus che lo trapassò da parte a parte, assorbendolo.  
«No» si lamentò Alex, «ancora i ficus no!»  
Nina stava digrignando i denti. «Quello era uno dei miei incantesimi più potenti! Appartiene alla mia stirpe da secoli!»  
«Forse ci vuole qualcosa di nuovo…» propose Alex.  
Per la prima volta, Nina gli rivolse un’occhiata carica d’offesa.  
Alex rinforzò lo scudo magico e le mise le mani sulle spalle. «Ascoltami, questo piano non sta funzionando! Per quanto i nostri Assistenti stiano cercando di fermarli, riescono a combinare la metà delle loro energie non impiegate per il duello insieme e ci rispondono come un’unica carta! È uno scontro pari uno contro uno, non uno contro una metà! Non possiamo continuare così, è uno spreco di energie, dobbiamo agire insieme!»  
Lei lo guardò assai dubbiosa.  
«Fidati» incalzò, «sono ancora un novellino, ma la vittoria di due contro uno non è un’opinione, o almeno la matematica non lo è» provò ad ironizzare. Con scarso successo, visto che lei non rise.  
«Facciamolo» si arrese lei. «Cosa devo fare?»  
«Io farò un incantesimo a chiamata, tu nel frattempo concentra tutte le tue forze per richiamare l’energia latente dei Cinque Elementi». Gli annuì prontamente.  
Alex fissò il Bastone nella propria mano facendo un piccolo ghigno. «Bene, facciamo il _mio_ Gioco, adesso».  
Non era ancora uno stregone abbastanza forte da richiamare a sé del Fuoco, ma poteva crearlo in qualche modo: fissò attentamente la punta del suo Bastone di Metallo. «Riscaldati» gli ordinò. Aspettò che la punta fosse incandescente, poi corse verso il ficus e la premette contro il tronco.  
«Avanti, bruciati!» lo supplicò, e quando vide il primo sottile filo di fumo cominciò ad invocare a gran voce il Fuoco affinché si espandesse subito. In pochi secondi l’intero albero gigantesco fu avvolto dalle fiamme.  
Si allontanò dall’incendio e cominciò a roteare il Bastone per l’incantesimo. «Fuoco che devasti con i tuoi passi come se fossero dei sassi, ruggisci alla mia chiamata affinché questa partita possa essere terminata!» puntò con forza il Bastone a terra e chiamò tutto il Fuoco ad agglomerarsi in una forma viva, quella di un gigantesco drago sputa fuoco.  
«Nina, ora!» le ordinò.  
La ragazzina strinse il Bastone con entrambe le mani, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò con forza: un vento leggero le scompigliò piano i capelli e tutta l’energia presente nella Natura circostante andò a lei facendo crepitare d’azzurro tutto il suo corpo.  
«Investi il drago con l’energia!» le urlò Alex; Nina eseguì l’ordine puntando il Bastone contro la bestia.  
Il drago di fuoco crepitò d’azzurro, Alex gli rivolse il proprio Bastone contro sogghignando. «Le carte sono fatte di carta, no? Che deriva dagli alberi…»  
Etienne e Holger fissarono Alex e poi spinsero con un ultimo affondo le due carte al centro del piazzale.  
«Questa è la nostra mossa finale!» urlò Alex, ordinando al drago di sputare fuoco.  
La bestia emise un ruggito mostruoso e raggelante sputando fiamme rosse e azzurre che fecero impennare bruscamente la temperatura e bruciare i loro occhi per il troppo calore, ma l’obiettivo fu raggiunto: le carte bruciarono, _persero_.  
La cenere, invece di disperdersi nel vento, volò nei palmi delle mani dei due Jester e si accumulò fino a quando i mucchietti non presero magicamente la forma delle due carte.  
 _Cinque di Cuori_ e _Cinque di Picche_.  


  


  
  


  


Alex si asciugò il sudore che gli colava dalla fronte col dorso di una mano. «E anche questa è fatta» sospirò stancamente.  
«Grazie dell’aiuto» Nina gli porse la mano, seria ed impostata.  
Alex le rivolse un piccolo sorriso obliquo stringendole la mano. «Grazie della _collaborazione_ ».  
Holger rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi ad Etienne. «Ti trovo poco arrugginito, non me l’aspettavo» si complimentò gelidamente.  
«Grazie! Anch’io trovo la tua simpatia per niente arrugginita!»  
Holger sbuffò una risata sarcastica, poi i due incrociarono le spade come se stessero battendo un cinque.  
«Ci rivedremo?» chiese Nina, cordiale ma sempre seria.  
«Dimmi dove ti posso trovare e passerò a salutarti» le rispose facendo tornare chiave il Bastone.  
«Alloggiamo al Principe, uno degli hotel della catena di mio zio».  
Alex restò a bocca aperta e senza fiato per un paio di lunghi secondi: dire che il Principe era un hotel di lusso era poco. Una stanza lì costava più di un rene. «Uno degli hotel della caten… Ok! Domani mattina passerò a salutarti».  
«A domani, allora. Buonanotte».  
«’notte» agitò scioccamente la mano, ancora sconvolto. Holger lo salutò con un inchino formale, poi si rivolse verso Etienne e gli rivolse un’occhiata a metà strada fra il seccato e l’indifferente; voltò loro le spalle e raggiunse la sua mistress.  
«Sono una bella coppia, vero?» commentò con un filo d’ironia Alex guardando la Mercedes-Benz allontanarsi.  
«Anche noi lo siamo, master» affermò convinto. Alex gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Ovviamente non in _quel senso_ , master».

 

Alex temeva di rompere qualcosa perfino semplicemente camminando al centro del corridoio stando ben attento a non urtare nulla. Non era mai stato in un hotel simile, trasudava lusso e comfort di ogni genere da ogni singolo mobile, per non parlare di quanto fossero riverenti i camerieri e tutti gli inservienti.  
Fu accompagnato con formalità e garbo alla porta della "signorina Neri" e poi la cameriera si congedò con un inchino lasciandolo rispettosamente da solo. Si schiarì la voce e bussò alla porta.  
«Avanti» sentì dire a Nina.  
Entrò titubante e vide le valige aperte sul letto comodo e lussuoso, stava per ripartire. «Ciao» la salutò flebilmente.  
«Ciao» ricambiò il saluto andando avanti e indietro dall’armadio. «Ti dispiace se nel frattempo continuo a fare le valigie?»  
«No» agitò una mano, «fai pure».  
Non indossava la giacca lunga, i suoi passi risuonavano pesanti grazie agli stivali e teneva i lunghi capelli biondi acconciati all’insù con una bacchetta nera che terminava con uno strano simbolo celtico. Tutto sommato, grazie anche alla sua voce bassa e un po’ roca, dava anche la mezza idea di essere una cantante di una modesta rock band.  
«Accomodati, pure» l’invitò, soffiandosi su una ciocca di capelli che le era finita sugli occhi.  
Alex si sedette goffamente su un’elegante poltroncina di pelle. «Senti… sono stato molto felice di conoscerti, davvero» lei lo guardò priva d’espressioni ripiegando una canotta nera. «Sei in gamba e…»  
Lei sbuffò e scrollò la testa, concedendogli finalmente un paio di espressioni. «Facciamola finita, ok?» gli disse senza risentimento e troppa frustrazione. «Ti ho inquadrato bene: tu sei un tipo molto intuitivo e come me inquadri subito bene le persone, vero?»  
Tirò su col naso e le annuì.  
«Bene» assentì sospirando e andando a sedersi sul letto. «So cosa stai pensando. Starai pensando a storie o traumi come» fletté le dita in aria tracciando delle virgolette, «"la ragazzina che cresce in una famiglia ricca e diventa una ribelle incompresa" o "la ragazzina che per non essere considerata viziata si sforza troppo di fare tutto da sola per dimostrare che vale, ma poi non sa relazionarsi col prossimo suo". Beh, sono tutte storie vere» scrollò le spalle, «questa è la verità su di me. Sono stata cresciuta sotto una campana di vetro dove però mi allenavano pesantemente perché sarei diventa il Black Jester, mi hanno dato l’istruzione migliore che però per relazionarmi con le mie coetanee non mi è servita ad un cazzo. Non ho mai avuto giochi normali, di cosa avrei dovuto parlare con le altre bambine? Quindi sì, ho il mio bel trauma da "ribelle incompresa che in realtà è un’introversa". I miei hanno provato a mandarmi a scuola da bambina, ma non c’è stato verso d’inserirmi in modo normale: ero troppo timida, gli altri se ne approfittavano di me e credevano che quando raccontavo storie strane di spiriti e mostri fossero solo invenzioni atte ad attirare l’attenzione, quando io volevo solo raccontare qualcosa di divertente intrattenendo tutti prendendo spunto dalla mia magia. Pensando di offrirmi il meglio, allora i miei genitori non mi hanno più mandata a scuola, non ho avuto altro modo per stare i miei coetanei e adesso _odio_ i miei coetanei, perché non sono cresciuta con loro e non li capisco, li trovo tutti dementi. In che razza di mondo viviamo?» Alex trattenne malamente uno sbuffo di risata ironica. «I miei hanno sempre voluto che fossi una ragazza elegante, a modo e dai gusti raffinati che però è anche pronta a diventare la miglior strega del mondo, gli altri invece pretendono di sapere che sono una ragazzina viziata e si aspettano che come ogni mia coetanea ami il rosa, lo shopping e flirtare con i ragazzi. E le altre ragazze mi vedono come una strega. Quindi… _here I am_ » alzò le spalle, «vivo _pienamente_ da strega. Non sono abituata a lavorare con gli altri, sono troppo ambiziosa e a tratti anche presuntuosa, ma credo che il mio punto di forza sia conoscere bene i miei difetti e sfruttarli quando ce n’è bisogno. Continuo ad odiare i miei coetanei, ma ho un dono e lo porterò avanti, non perché sono speciale nel senso in cui intendono i miei genitori – così fottutamente intestarditi sull’onore e il prestigio della Famiglia Noirs e l’Impresa Neri – ma perché so fare bene una cosa, ho un talento e so di poterlo sfruttare bene perché mi sono spaccata il culo per migliorarmi costantemente, _so_ di essere la migliore, sono una strega e posso affrontare creature magiche salvando persone, per questo sono _speciale_. Nello stesso modo in cui qualcuno ha il dono di far quadrare sempre i conti o di fare bene il pane, tutti abbiamo dei doni. Ho la mia specialità, faccio il mio lavoro, mi godo il mio dono. Ho il mio ruolo nel mondo e me lo tengo stretto in tutti i modi. Questa sono io» concluse con un sospiro stanco.  
Alex fece un sorriso sornione, stese meglio la schiena contro la poltrona e accavallò le gambe. «Non sei poi così male».  
Lei soffiò di nuovo sulla ciocca di capelli che aveva davanti agli occhi. «Dici?»  
«Sì, hai i tuoi difetti, ma non sei male quando finalmente ti apri un po’».  
«Mi hai dato fiducia nel momento cruciale e più delicato…» abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Siamo dei Jester, dobbiamo collaborare».  
«Anche tu sei forte» assentì, «i miei mi hanno sempre educata a credere nella potenza degli incantesimi a chiamata, ma la tua forza creativa è incredibile per essere solo agli inizi. Anche tu hai un dono, e potresti sfruttarlo» lo guardò dritto negli occhi, «o preferisci vivere sottotono come le precedenti generazioni dei Rouges?»  
«Non lo so» sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Siamo i futuri stregoni più forti del nostro tempo perché siamo i diretti discendenti delle quattro stirpi e stiamo affrontando la Verifica che ci rafforzerà ulteriormente: gli occhi di tutti gli stregoni del mondo sono puntati su di noi, ma per non crollare sotto le aspettative eccessive degli altri dobbiamo essere noi stessi il nostro punto di luce».  
Alex inspirò a fondo ed espirò velocemente, sbuffando. «Vero» ammise a sguardo basso; poi abbozzò un sorriso e rialzò lo sguardo su di lei. «Ti va se adesso invece ti parlo un po’ di me, così vediamo se mi hai inquadrato bene?»  
Gli annuì, e lui cominciò a raccontarle la sua storia.

 

Alex prese il suo block notes e una penna e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul divano del salottino della casa di suo nonno, con la schiena poggiata contro il bracciolo imbottito. Si rese conto che era un po’ strano fare una cosa simile, si sentiva goffo come quando si sta per fare qualcosa di controvoglia sapendo già di non essere in grado di portarla al termine ed eccitato come un bambino con dei pastelli in mano di fronte ad un foglio bianco sterminato.  
S’impensierì e storse la bocca: dono o meno, lui sapeva fare bene una cosa che in qualche modo lo faceva sentire un briciolo realizzato, gli dava l’impressione di avere anche lui un ruolo da svolgere, un posto nel mondo, molto più di quando studiava e nell’esatto modo in cui si sentiva quando aveva giocato a basket. Era dura deglutire quel boccone amaro, pensare che qualcosa stava soppiantando il basket e che _gli piaceva_ qualcosa di così poco ordinario che avrebbe potuto solo ulteriormente emarginarlo – con chi parlarne poi? Solo con Nina? Presto Etienne sarebbe scomparso… – però era tutto lì: sapeva fare una cosa, e la sapeva fare dannatamente bene come forse pochi altri al mondo, a ben pensarci…  
Si grattò la testa. «Come diavolo scrivere però il modo in cui ho visualizzato il serpente di sabbia nella mia mente?!» sentì qualcuno infilare le chiavi nella toppa della porta di casa e voltò subito pagina schiarendosi la voce, sentendosi un bambino sorpreso a rubare la marmellata.  
Etienne entrò dentro casa col fidato cappellino bianco e rosso calcato sugli occhi e qualcosa di molto grande sottobraccio – sembrava la tela di un quadro incartata con carta da pacchi.  
«Ehi, master!» lo salutò allegramente andando verso di lui con un sorriso.  
«Ciao… che hai comprato?» si accigliò e fece un cenno con la testa al pacco incartato, sospettoso.  
Etienne sorrise contento e si sedette accanto a lui iniziando a scartare. «Hai detto che ti mancava una lavagna magnetica, così ne ho comprata una!» gliela porse scartata, si girò il cappellino al contrario e si cercò qualcosa nelle tasche. «Ho preso anche dei pennarelli!»  
Alex si schiarì la voce e si coprì il volto con una mano provando a non ridere. «E dove l’appenderemo?»  
«Nello studio» annuì convinto, «dove di solito facciamo il brainstorming».  
«Buona idea» sospirò rassegnato, posando la lavagna e i pennarelli ai piedi del divano. «Senti, Etienne» esordì, «ti ho visto mentre parlottavi con Holger e… è vero che vi punzecchiate spesso, però lui ti conosce indubbiamente molto bene, si vede che tra di voi c’è confidenza, invece fra di noi…» inspirò a fondo, incerto, poi continuò. «Alle volte ti parlo, mi accorgo che un argomento ti rattrista o che fai subito di tutto per cambiare discorso, e io non so mai se è perché la cosa in sé non ti piace o se ti incupisce perché ti ricorda un tuo vecchio master. Vorrei avere l’opportunità di conoscerti senza ferirti, perché lavoreremo ancora molto insieme, è necessario essere in sintonia e… tu mi piaci» ammise, «sto bene con te, sai sempre punzecchiarmi nel modo giusto e tirare fuori il meglio di me» Etienne sorrise abbassando lo sguardo. «Ma se da una parte voglio conoscerti meglio e ho paura di farti male nel farlo, dall’altra ho paura di farmi male da solo, perché tu a fine Verifica andrai via, vero?»  
«Sì» annuì a testa china, «andrò subito via. Non ci rivedremo più, né potrai richiamarmi tramite le carte».  
«Ecco, vedi!» sospirò stancamente. «So già che, per quante cose potremo condividere insieme, io alla fine dovrò dirti non "arrivederci", ma "addio". E la differenza fra le due cose è tanta. Ho paura di fare del male a te, a me, a _noi_ e anche alle persone che in questo lasso di tempo ti conosceranno e si affezioneranno a te, tipo mia sorella. Io…» esitò appena e poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi, «credo di non volerti perdere, Etienne».  
Etienne ricambiò intensamente il suo sguardo, poi si umettò le labbra fissando il pavimento ed infine tornò a guardarlo di nuovo. «Anch’io vorrei non perderti, anche tu mi piaci».  
«Lo so» ribatté onestamente; fece un grosso sospiro. «Come risolviamo allora questa _cosa_ , visto che dobbiamo risolverla insieme?»  
«Possiamo provare semplicemente a goderci il tempo che abbiamo, no?»  
«I ricordi sono spine, Etienne, l’hai detto tu stesso, e ne avremo molti, alla fine…» obiettò.  
Gli sorrise malinconico. «Ma ogni spina, se la fai tua nel bene e nel male, può diventare un _tuo_ segno e non importa quanto faccia male…» lo stava quasi supplicando con lo sguardo.  
«Etienne» lo guardò serio, «stiamo ancora parlando della stessa cosa? Intendevamo la stessa cosa fin dall’inizio? Perché io ho l’impressione che tu non abbia la minima idea di in che razza di territorio ci stiamo avventurando…»  
Etienne respirò a fondo e si passò le mani sul volto. «Ok, io… io non lo so davvero in che razza di territorio ci stiamo addentrando, non lo conosco sul serio questo territorio e forse non so neanche bene che nome dargli, però… so che voglio vivere bene il mio rapporto con te».  
«È una cosa che voglio anch’io» gli posò affettuosamente le mani sulle braccia, «proviamo perlomeno a non aver troppa paura di farci del male, vuoi?» gli sorrise incoraggiante; gli annuì. «Parlami di te, dimmi le cose che ti piacciono e quelle che non puoi soffrire. Costruiamo bene la nostra _amicizia_ ».  
Gli fece un sorriso triste. «Sì» esalò.  
Alex gli rivolse lo stesso sorriso. «Probabilmente mi mancherai davvero tanto, alla fine».  
Etienne l’abbracciò di slancio circondandogli il collo con le braccia; Alex ricambiò la sua stretta e provò ad allentare la tensione assorbendo il suo calore, poi sentì il polso di Etienne premere di più contro la sua nuca, come a fargli avvicinare l’orecchio alla sua bocca.  
«Ti proteggerò ad ogni costo» gli promise deciso, «non solo perché sono il tuo Assistente, capisci?»  
«Sì» gli rispose flebile.  
«Farò in modo che non succeda niente né a te, né a _noi_. Sii il mio master fin quando lo vorrai».  
«Lo sarò» lo strinse più forte. «Fidati, lo sarò».

 

Etienne di materializzò davanti al cancello di ferro battuto della vecchia villetta che fungeva da ritrovo per gli Assistenti, con i suoi vestiti formali con cui era apparso per la prima volta davanti ad Alex e la benda di cuoio rosso sull’occhio. Aprì il cancello spingendolo docilmente con una mano e camminò lungo il viale che portava all’ingresso godendosi il cinguettio degli uccellini e il profumo dolce e speziato delle rose rosse e nere; recise una rosa rossa e la portò con sé.  
Entrò dentro la villa, andò verso il salone e sorrise quando vide una rosa nera posata sulla cassettiera con lo specchio vicino alla porta – era una loro abitudine segnalare la loro presenza all’interno della casa lasciando una rosa lì sopra. Posò la rosa rossa accanto a quella nera ed entrò nella stanza. Holger lo stava aspettando lì dentro, il viso rivolto verso la finestra, le braccia incrociate sul petto e l’aria perennemente arrogante. Anche lui aveva i vecchi vestiti e la benda di cuoio nero sull’occhio.  
Etienne sorrise e si avvicinò a lui, si appoggiò al tavolo di schiena. «Ciao! Pimpante come al solito, eh? Come mai mi hai chiesto di vederci qui?»  
«Volevo scambiare quattro chiacchiere con te senza che nessuno ci sentisse» gli rispose continuando a fissare ostinatamente fuori dalla finestra.  
«Capisco, e… volevi dirmi?»  
Holger rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco al cesto di vimini pieno di mele rosse che c’era posato sul tavolo. «Ti andrebbe una mela, nel frattempo?»  
Etienne arricciò il naso e fissò i frutti corrucciandosi appena. «No, grazie».  
Holger si voltò di nuovo a guardare fuori dalla finestra ed emise la sua sentenza, atono. «Tu non sei Etienne». Poi, dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, si voltò a guardarlo: il ragazzo dai capelli rossi gli mostrò un sorriso sfacciato portandosi un dito sulle labbra, come facendogli cenno di tacere.  
Holger sbuffò seccato e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. «Quell’idiota di Etienne tiene sempre basse le sue difese, quando è sulla Terra, non credevo che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui l’avrebbe fatto del tutto».  
«Tu tieni le tue difese sempre molto alte, vero?» lo canzonò l’altro. «Etienne trova ingiusto farlo, mi ha lasciato tutto lo spazio che volevo e alla fine ci siamo accordati affinché io avessi completo controllo del corpo».  
«Non m’interessa quello che ha deciso e concordato con te Etienne» si voltò a guardarlo con aria severa. «M’interessa quello che fai tu: hai le memorie e i poteri di Etienne, credi che ti basteranno per svolgere il ruolo di Assistente?»  
Il ragazzo lo guardò seccato. «Ho un grossissimo debito con Etienne, come certo immagini, non posso fallire come Assistente. All’inizio le sue memorie erano unite alle mie, convivevamo, anche lui si è molto affezionato al master: non permetterò che gli succeda qualcosa, glielo devo».  
Holger lo guardò sarcastico. «Non temi niente? Credi di avere tutto sotto controllo, anche la fine della Verifica?»  
Il ragazzo digrignò i denti e fece un passo indietro, sulla difensiva; la cosa fece infuriare Holger che, fulmineo, l’afferrò bruscamente per il colletto e lo sbattè di schiena contro il muro. Lo fissò serio e furioso negli occhi.  
«Sai come ho fatto a capire che tu non sei Etienne?»  
«Le mele?»  
«No, sbagliato: quello è stato soltanto un piccolo dettaglio aggiuntivo. Etienne è solare e a volte irriverente, ma tu sei spiccatamente ironico. Hai idea di cosa significa per un Assistente convivere con un master o una mistress per circa un anno, attraversare insieme battaglie e campi di guerra sostenendosi a vicenda e poi non rivedersi mai più? Hai idea di cosa vuol dire supportare con dedizione qualcuno consapevoli dell’incombenza di un addio? Sei consapevole di quanto ti leghi ad una persona il ruolo di protettore e quanto ciò ti possa ossessionare? Hai presente cosa significa poi non rivederlo mai più e una volta ritornato sulla Terra scoprire tramite i suoi discendenti che è morto poco dopo il vostro addio per un banale incidente e tu non eri lì a proteggerlo? Conosci il sapore incredibilmente amaro e insopportabile di una mancanza _eterna_? Tu non sai niente degli Assistenti, delle carte e delle Verifiche, tu non ancora visto niente di quello che sarà, e quando arriverà la fine il tuo dolore si unirà a quello di Etienne, perché in quanto Assistente ufficiale si sta legando anche lui al master tramite te, e le conseguenze di tale disperazione potrebbero essere _catastrofiche_ » tacque e lo fissò più furioso di prima. «Tu non ci sei stato con me ed Etienne in questi secoli, non conosci la nostra solitudine e il nostro dolore. Se alla fine perderai il controllo del tuo dolore e farai qualcosa che arrecherà sofferenza anche ad Etienne, ti giuro che te la farò pagare. Holger Rouen, l’Assistente delle Picche, non la fa passare liscia a nessuno» lasciò la presa sul colletto spintonandogli la testa contro il muro.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi digrignò di nuovo i denti e si tastò il collo. «Messaggio ricevuto» sibilò sarcastico.  
Holger si portò una mano sulla benda sull’occhio, pronto a congedarsi. «Non lo dirò né al tuo master né alla mia mistress, perché questi sono fatti tuoi e di Etienne, per quanto mi dispiaccia. Ti terrò d’occhio» si tolse la benda con un gesto secco e scomparve.  
Rimasto solo, il ragazzo ringhiò furioso e diede un pugno al cesto di mele, che ruzzolarono spargendosi per il pavimento. Batté i pugni sul tavolo e poi si fissò le mani, gli tremavano.  
Il suo dolore di sarebbe unito a quello di Etienne: cosa sarebbe successo se alla fine ne avrebbe perso il controllo?  



	6. Quando manca anche la speranza

Salve, lettor… spettator… amici carissimi! Il vostro amato Leopold è qui come sempre solo ed esclusivamente per voi per condurvi verso una nuova battaglia con una nuova carta!  
Come forse potrete notare, sfortunatamente oggi sono senza la mia fida chitarra acustica: ho avuto un leggero e inspiegabile diverbio contro un Menestrello di fiabe, gli ho fatto notare che se i principi indossano sempre calzamaglie allora tanto "azzurri" non sono e, non so perché, ma la cosa è finita a colpi di chitarra in testa.  
Non temete, però, il vostro amato Leopold riuscirà presto a procurarsi un’altra chitarra… se il capo mi pagherà in anticipo lo stipendio.  
A parte questo, oggi, al posto di suonare la chitarra posso fischiettare per voi, volete? Posso anche fischiettare per mezz’ora di seguito, posso anche allietarvi con il motivetto del Cantagallo di _Robin Hood_ della Disney, se proprio la cosa vi aggrada!  
Eh? Come dite? Che non ve ne frega un ciufolo del fischiettare perché se tengo la bocca occupata non posso affrettarmi a raccontarvi la storia e sto già perdendo tempo inutilmente?  
Siete ingiusti, lasciatemelo dire. Però, siccome sono magnanimo – e considerando che se non vi racconto niente il capo non mi paga – farò anche questa volta un’eccezione e continuerò a raccontarvi questa storia.  
Niente davanzale su cui sedermi per far scena, per stavolta mi siederò su un gradino, sperando che i miei jeans Armani non si sporchino.  
Dov’eravamo rimasti? Ah sì, il Black Jester è entrato in scena! La piccola amorevole Nina, metallara mancata! Uno zuccherino, vero? Chissà come si relazioneranno i nostri due Jester… Ma torniamo adesso al nostro Jester preferito, il Red, perché la sua avventura con le Carte del Seme di Cuori è appena iniziata e non sempre tutte le battaglie vanno combattute con le armi…  


  
**6\. Quando manca anche la speranza**   


Sulla città stava albeggiando; il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non era riuscito a dormire da dopo il risveglio successivo all’incontro con Holger – i due Assistenti s’incontravano sempre in sogno – e se ne stava seduto sul tetto a fumare silenziosamente fissando l’orizzonte.  
Non voleva che il suo master si accorgesse del suo vizio umano, indossava sempre gli stessi vestiti che poi lavava subito, quando fumava, e il più delle volte si concedeva di farlo poco prima di una doccia, per togliere subito ogni traccia dell’odore. Se proprio non riusciva a farlo, s’inventava di essere rimasto per troppo tempo accanto a persone che fumavano.  
La città dormiva ai suoi piedi, era bassa e quieta mentre lui era alto ed irrequieto.  
Etienne gli parlava sempre dal suo interno, dandogli delle sensazioni sulla pelle – brividi, venti inesistenti, emozioni spiccate che distingueva facilmente dalle proprie, bruschi cambi di temperatura corporea – e a suo modo lo consolava quando lo sentiva perplesso o giù di morale.  
«Sono profondamente egoista, vero?» gli chiese il ragazzo; la sigaretta stava ormai finendo. «Ho stretto un patto con te pensando solo a me stesso, a cosa avrei avuto in cambio, non ho riflettuto neanche un momento su quanto nel frattempo avrebbero sofferto le persone a me vicine. L’attesa del mio ritorno sarà lunga. Sai per caso se stanno tutti bene?»  
In risposta, percepì una dolce brezza tiepida sulla pelle.  
Abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Meno male. Ma dopo che sarà tutto finito non potrò chiederti come sta Alex come ho fatto ora, vero? Non avrò più alcun contatto con te…»  
Sentì un venticello più caldo e forte investirlo piano come un abbraccio confortante. Era dispiaciuto per lui.  
Sorrise di nuovo in modo triste. «Andrà bene, Etienne, mi prenderò cura del nostro master e lo terrò sempre in salvo finché tu mi concederai di farlo, e dopo… Dopo torneremo tutti a casa» spense la sigaretta dentro ad un bicchiere di plastica pieno d’acqua.  
Già, sarebbe tornato a casa.

 

Enrica era andata a fare delle commissioni lasciandolo da solo al _Gummyland_.  
Era arrivata della merce nuova, sua sorella aveva subito aperto i pacchi prendendo i pezzi che le interessava mettere in vetrina quando l’avrebbe risistemata, quindi Alex aveva visto subito il contenuto misterioso.  
 _Carillon._  
Aveva storto il naso ostentando del disgusto, quando in verità ogni parte di lui aveva urlato "Eh no, perché dei carillon proprio _ora_?!"; Enrica gli aveva dato delle pacche d’incoraggiamento sulle spalle e alla fine si era arreso.  
Accucciato ai piedi di uno scaffale, con il ripiano di Hello Kitty proprio davanti agli occhi, rovistava inquieto dentro al pacco per sistemare dei carillon tutti diversi in bella mostra. Aveva in mente dei pensieri che scorrevano troppo veloci per essere ben afferrati da lui stesso, frammentati da immagini lampo che riguardavano piccoli dettagli di un viso ormai sempre più presente nella sua vita, e probabilmente fu per questo che a maggior ragione sussultò quasi perdendo l’equilibrio quando proprio _lui_ lo richiamò dalla soglia della porta del negozio.  
«Alexandre?»  
«EH?!» mulinò un braccio in aria fino ad appoggiarlo malamente a terra, quasi si slogò un polso.  
«Ti ho spaventato? Scusami, master» Etienne si avvicinò a lui, mortificato.  
«No, è che… ero sovrappensiero» gesticolò vago tornando a sistemare la merce. «Non ti preoccupare».  
«Ti ho portato il pranzo» indicò un sacchetto di carta che aveva in mano, «visto che mi hai scritto per SMS che non potevi fare una pausa per sistemare della roba…»  
«Grazie» annuì senza guardarlo e posando il sacchetto a terra. «Sotto il banco, vicino la cassa, trovi una cosa che ho messo da parte per te».  
Etienne, con un’espressione incuriosita, andò a vedere cosa fosse. «I cioccolatini al caffè, quelli che mi ha regalato Enrica! Grazie, master!»  
Era sorridente e felice e per un attimo Alex ebbe la tremenda sensazione di poter vederlo sul serio scodinzolare: perché doveva atteggiarsi sempre come un tenero cagnolino fedele?  
«Di niente» sospirò stancamente, continuando a lavorare.  
Etienne si accovacciò vicino a lui, dall’altra parte dello scatolone aperto; ne osservò il contenuto. «Uhm, ora capisco perché non hai voluto fare una pausa: vuoi sbrigarti a finire di sistemarli, vero?»  
Arricciò il naso. «Sì. Non m’infastidiscono, se così fosse avrei messo da parte il carillon della nonna e non l’avrei tenuto in mostra sulla scrivania, però vederne così tanti tutti insieme e dopo aver ritrovato _quello_ … mi fa uno strano effetto».  
«È comprensibile» annuì prendendone distrattamente uno per osservarlo meglio. «Magari li venderete subito e non li vedrai più: mi sembrano abbastanza _pucciosi_ e commerciali» sorrise ironico.  
Alex ricambiò il sorriso e scuotendo la testa gli tolse il carillon dalle mani per posizionarlo sul ripiano. Il cellulare gli squillò nella tasca dei jeans, si sollevò un po’ facendo leva con una mano contro il pavimento per prenderlo e controllare chi fosse.  
«Un SMS da parte di Nina» sbuffò un po’ seccato.  
«Ti scrive spesso» notò Etienne, «probabilmente perché sei la prima persona con cui può parlare in modo non freddo e formale di quello che fa e della sua natura da strega: non credo che di solito i suoi dialoghi con i genitori siano molto affettuosi, in tal senso…»  
«Beh, non mi dice chissà che cosa, di solito mi chiede cosa sto facendo» digitò velocemente una risposta. «Dice di odiare i suoi coetanei, ma in realtà è uguale a tutte le altre ragazze della sua età! Sai cosa mi scrive ogni volta? "Ciao, che fai? Io sto studiando, che palle". Tutte le adolescenti quando si tratta di studio e scuola dicono» assunse un’aria sia assente che annoiata e sbuffò in modo teatrale, «"Che palle!" È il loro argomento principale: la scuola è una palla! Perché pretende di non sentirsi normale?»  
Etienne rise scuotendo la testa. «Tu non eri così alla loro età?»  
Si offese. «Io non ero così noioso! Non dicevo sempre "Che palle questo, che palle quello". O almeno non ricordo di essere stato così» concluse bofonchiando.  
«Ho capito» Etienne assentì con finta aria solenne. «Eri _esattamente_ così, master».  
Alex gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e gli diede uno scappellotto.  
«Ahia!» protestò ridendo.  
«Smettila di dire cazzate e aiutami con queste _cose_. Metti via le scatole delle singole confezioni che ho spacchettato».  
«Ok» sorrise massaggiandosi ancora la nuca.  
Alex prese un carillon a forma di giostra azzurra e rosa con i cavallini e l’osservò da più vicino, pensoso. «Etienne?»  
«Sì?»  
«Questa è una cosa _pucciosa_ che di solito alle ragazze piace: se ne trovo una nera e viola, pensi che potrebbe piacere anche a Nina?»  
Si guardarono in faccia. Scossero la testa all’unisono.  
«Naaah».  
Etienne sorrise in modo furbo. «Allora ti frega di lei».  
Scrollò le spalle. «Sto pensando molto a quello che mi ha detto, all’essere soli, alle Confraternite e al fatto che entrambi, anche se per motivi diversi, non possiamo confidare a chiunque cosa facciamo o quanto magari siamo preoccupati. O se ci feriamo» fece un cenno alla mano che l’altra volta si era lui stesso tagliato con una scheggia di vetro. «Nina è piccola, nel senso che, per quello che in fin dei conti è e nonostante il suo modo di atteggiarsi, è una _bambina_ per me, una sorta di sorella minore considerando anche il modo in cui la magia ci affratella. Cosa sono più precisamente le Confraternite?» domandò curioso continuando a lavorare.  
«Delle associazioni di streghe e stregoni accomunati da una ricerca o da un modo di interpretare il dono della magia, o anche da una filosofia di vita, che diventano una sorta di grande famiglia – indipendentemente dalle loro stirpi di appartenenza – giurandosi amicizia e solidarietà. Si aiutano e si supportano a vicenda, sono delle vere e proprie comunità».  
Si fece pensoso. «Sai se ce ne sono qui vicino? Qualcuno a cui potrei rivolgermi…»  
«Non saprei, ma potresti chiedere all’Associazione Stregonesca» si strinse nelle spalle.  
Certo, sarebbe stato utile far parte di una Confraternita, l’avrebbero aiutato a saperne di più sulla magia e su come eseguire gli incantesimi a chiamata, avrebbe finalmente potuto parlare davvero con qualcuno delle carte e di tutte le sue paure, ma – guardò di sottecchi Etienne – c’era ormai una certa intimità e complicità fra lui e il suo Assistente, parlare delle carte era un loro "segreto", si sentiva diventare improvvisamente emotivamente pigro alla sola idea di dover costruire un nuovo rapporto con persone estranee su un argomento di cui ormai per abitudine parlava con una sola persona… Era un pensiero molto infantile, se ne rese conto, ma voleva che tutto restasse fra loro due. Deglutì a fatica.  
Inspirò a fondo, tentò di scacciare via quei pensieri inopportuni e scartò un altro dei carillon; si accigliò quando vide che era di un colore e di una forma diversa dagli altri.  
«Ehi, guarda qui!» sorrise stranito invitando Etienne ad avvicinarsi.  
Il ragazzo s’inginocchiò di nuovo accanto a lui. «Che c’è?»  
«Questo qui è meno puccioso degli altri, guarda!» glielo mostrò.  
Era una scatola rettangolare di mogano laccato, aveva gli angoli arrotondati e decorati con delle applicazioni di metallo scuro quasi nero – dei rami di strane piante rampicanti. Quando l’aprì, al suo interno trovò un omino che suonava un pianoforte; i piccoli tasti e le braccina si muovevano a ritmo della melodia, dolce e malinconica.  
«Almeno questo non mi fa venire in mente dello zucchero filato o dei marshmallow» ironizzò Alex con un sorriso intenerito.  
«È molto elegante» osservò Etienne.  
Alex scrollò le spalle e si alzò da terra per posarlo sul ripiano più alto. «Probabilmente lo comprerà qualche signora per regalarlo ad una nipote: dubito che le solite ragazzine clienti abituali lo prenderanno in considerazione…»  
«Già» sospirò Etienne, alzandosi anche lui da terra e andando a portare le varie scatoline nel retrobottega.  
Alex mise le mani in tasca, si strinse nelle spalle e ciondolò appena avanti e indietro fissando il carillon che suonava ancora.  
Sapeva tutto: sapeva che i suoi pensieri erano stupidi dal primo fino all’ultimo, sapeva quanto stava imparando ad amare il modo odioso in cui tutte le volte snocciolava i suoi difetti, ma – guardò il profilo di Etienne, rientrato nel negozio – sapeva anche che era l’unico a cui avrebbe mai permesso di farlo. E nessuno l’aveva mai fatto prima, tra l’altro.  
Peccato che fosse tutto davvero molto stupido.  
Chiuse il cofanetto e la melodia smise di far echeggiare nella sua mente strani pensieri.

 

Stava lentamente riprendendo a guidare la macchina sempre di più, anche se quando poteva lasciava guidare Etienne, ma il più delle volte, se era da solo, l’usava per andare fuori città, in posti non molto trafficati e dove non ci fossero incroci e strisce pedonali. Ad ogni striscia pedonale aveva sempre l’impressione di vedersi passare davanti all’improvviso un pedone che gli somigliava troppo.  
Ma la sua paura stava man mano scemando, ed era questo l’importante.  
Era una discreta giornata di sole, nonostante l’arrivo dell’inverno, stava percorrendo una vecchia strada di periferia lungo cui correva un binario del treno; teneva il finestrino abbassato e ogni tanto canticchiava mezze parole delle canzoni che stava ascoltando tamburellando le dita sul volante. Era stranamente sereno nonostante quel perenne retrogusto di malinconia che si portava dietro già da un po’.  
Si fermò ad un passaggio a livello chiuso, si sistemò gli occhiali riposanti sul naso e poggiando il gomito sul finestrino abbassato si grattò la testa: il più delle volte, quando si sentiva inspiegabilmente sereno nonostante l’inferno che lo circondava, gli sembrava di essere bipolare. Ma cos’era che lo rasserenava in mezzo al caos che avevano portato le Carte dei Cuori nella sua vita? In risposta, l’immagine di un viso gli balenò nella mente; scacciò il pensiero scuotendo la testa e inspirando a fondo, la sbarra del passaggio a livello si alzò e riprese a guidare.  
Per quanto stesse scivolando verso tutto quello che stava cominciando a sentire in modo lento e indolore, ciò non voleva dire che poi le cose non sarebbero diventate veloci e dolorose, lo sapeva bene, al momento doveva soltanto concentrarsi sulle carte, doveva… Interruppe le sue riflessioni percependo una sensazione a lui ormai familiare: un velo rosso, caldo e umido, appena soffocante.  
Si guardò intorno: la strada era quasi deserta e il posto poco abitato, le stradine laterali che portavano alle case costruite lontano dalla via principale erano tutte sterrate e costeggiate da vegetazione selvatica. Cosa voleva fare una carta in posto simile? E dove voleva andare? Rallentò ed era quasi pronto ad accostare, quando ebbe improvvisamente un’intuizione, ed effettivamente vide da lontano che sul posto c’erano ferme un paio di auto più del solito.  
In una delle tante stradine laterali, c’era anche una chiesa molto piccola dedicata alla Madonna Addolorata; era una costruzione molto vecchia e con poche panche all’interno – da sedute potevano starci non più di ventina persone – circondata da alberi sempreverdi e cespugli molto alti. Non era mai aperta, il parroco del quartiere ci faceva la messa solo la domenica mattina alle sette, per il resto se ne stava sempre chiusa, era un posto quasi dimenticato – ricordò vagamente che da ragazzino aveva quasi paura a passare da quel posto in bici, era troppo suggestionante. Proprio per tutta questa serie di motivi trovò stranissimo vedere da lontano che ci fossero un paio di auto lì davanti proprio a quell’ora del giorno.  
Parcheggiò, spense la musica e scese dall’auto sentendo un mucchio di fedeli pregare a voce molto alta; alcune persone avevano un rosario in mano e stavano piangendo. Si accigliò.  
Si avvicinò all’entrata, vide della gente affaccendarsi intorno all’altare e non capì bene cosa stesse succedendo. Fermò con gentilezza un uomo che stava uscendo.  
«Scusi, sa dirmi cos'è successo?» gli chiese sempre più confuso.  
«La Madonna!» esclamò il tipo, con gli occhi lucidi di commozione e pieno di entusiasmo. «La statua della Madonna Addolorata piange lacrime di sangue!»  
«Lacrime di sangue?» si stupì.  
«Sì, vieni a vedere anche tu!» l’afferrò piano per un braccio e lo portò fino all’altare; Alex si fece goffamente il segno della croce.  
Arrivati in fondo, all’altare, in mezzo a delle rose fresche si ergeva una statua della Madonna dall’espressione sofferente. Aveva il viso sporco di quello che sembrava sangue incrostato.  
«Do-dobbiamo farlo sapere a tutti!» balbettò l’uomo, sempre più ammirato.  
Alex fissò la statua inarcando un sopracciglio. «Già, è proprio un evento decisamente fuori dall’ordinario».  
La carta aveva appena iniziato a fare il suo Gioco.

 

Alex infilò le chiavi della casa nel nonno nella toppa ed entrò facendo attenzione a non far sbattere ovunque la chitarra acustica che aveva con sé, protetta solo dalla custodia di tela morbida e nera; aveva le mani piene di sacchetti, tra l’altro: la coniglietta aveva partorito ed Etienne si stava occupando della crescita dei cuccioli e della corretta nutrizione della mamma – le coniglie non stanno tutto il giorno con i cuccioli, ma solo quando li allattano, quindi era di primaria importanza che si nutrisse bene ed Etienne non faceva altro che ordinargli che verdure comprare come una mamma che ricorda ad un padre di comprare i pannolini per il loro bebè.  
«Etienne, sono a casa!» urlò dalla cucina per attirare la sua attenzione – aveva visto dalla finestra che era sul retro dalla suddetta coniglia.  
«Arrivo!»  
Alex lasciò la chitarra posata sul divano all’ingresso e andò in bagno. Quando poco dopo uscì, si accigliò nel sentire alcuni accordi di chitarra.  
Sorpreso e per certi versi anche vagamente felice di aver scoperto anche questo su di lui, Alex si appoggiò con un fianco allo stipite della porta e osservò Etienne seduto sul divano, concentrato sulla chitarra.  
«Ehi» lo richiamò quietamente con un sorriso.  
«Oh. Scusami» si sorprese alzando lo sguardo dallo strumento. «Ho visto la custodia e mi sono chiesto come mai l’avessi portata, se magari fosse rotta o… così l’ho aperta. Funziona bene» concluse un po’ imbarazzato, colto in flagrante, e facendo cenno di rimettere la chitarra a posto.  
Mise una mano avanti. «No, no! Puoi tenerla! Era di mia sorella: prima che si sposasse aveva provato ad imparare a suonarla per hobby, poi l’ha mollata e l’ha lasciata a casa nostra insieme ad altre decine di cose che appartengono alla sua vecchia vita da single insieme ai nostri genitori… Non le interessa più e ha detto a me e mamma che potevamo anche venderla. Stavo per potarla ad un tizio che ne voleva una da regalare a suo figlio, per fargliela vedere, ma» pensò che Etienne in fondo quando lui non c’era era solo e senza passatempi, «puoi tenerla tu, se vuoi» terminò stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Davvero?» si meravigliò; sembrava felice della cosa.  
«Certo. Volevamo venderla solo affinché non andasse persa, del resto. Mi sorprende il fatto che tu sappia suonarla…» s’impensierì.  
«È una delle tante cose che ho acquisito incarnandomi» alzò le spalle.  
"Oppure te l’ha insegnato un tuo ex master" aggiunse mentalmente Alex. «Capisco. A me fa sul serio soltanto piacere se la tieni».  
«Beh, allora…» sorrise contento e riconoscente, «grazie, master».  
«Di nulla» espirò a fondo. «Andiamo nello studio, dobbiamo fare un brainstorming» gli fece cenno col capo di seguirlo.  
«C’è stato il primo attacco da parte di una carta?»  
«Sì» si avvicinò alla lavagna magnetica che avevano attaccato accanto alla finestra e prese un pennarello. «Devo dire che è stato un attacco molto particolare: stavo guidando, lei mi ha fatto sentire la sua presenza e mi ha quasi letteralmente invitato a vedere il modo in cui avrebbe Giocato. Ha provocato un falso miracolo, una statua della Madonna che piange lacrime di sangue». Appuntò sulla lavagna "invito a vedere l’attacco e a seguirla" e "Sogno legato al Sacro".  
«Che cosa?!» si sorprese Etienne. «Hai idea di quanto caos creerà una cosa simile?!»  
«Certo che ce l’ho» fissò la lavagna incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Mi chiedo poi perché realizzare un Sogno simile, mi sa più di illusione, di inganno: per quanto io sia agnostico, non mi piace che si Giochi con certe cose e con la fede della gente».  
«Le carte sono molto egoiste ed edonistiche, non puoi pienamente dire che per lei questo sia un Gioco: potresti scoprire che crede davvero nella bontà di quello che sta facendo…» obiettò Etienne.  
«Non so… Non mi sembra la solita carta aggressiva» ci rifletté, «mi ha _invitato_ a vedere cosa stava per fare, non mi ha _sfidato_ , c’è una differenza sottile: tutte le battaglie Jester vs Carta sono dei confronti, in fin dei conti, ma in questo caso ho percepito in modo particolare che non vuole uno _scontro_ , vuole un _confronto_ ».  
«Come simbologia a cosa pensi di poterla associare?» incalzò Etienne.  
«Andrei sul Sacro» sottolineò la parola sulla lavagna. «Quindi il Tre – come la Trinità – il Sette – numero sacro per antonomasia – e il Nove, il numero dei miracoli secondo il Cristianesimo in quanto quadrato di Tre, simbolo della Trinità».  
Etienne si accomodò su una poltrona in modo scomposto. «Io punterei sul Nove, hai assistito ad un "miracolo", no?»  
«Anch’io, se non fosse che mi sembra una soluzione troppo facile» si grattò la testa, «oppure proprio perché è così facile può rivelarsi difficile e inaspettata».  
«Cosa vuoi fare?»  
«Questo è solo l’inizio, il miracolo della Madonna è stato soltanto un biglietto d’invito, pensaci: non ha usato una grossa chiesa, ma una piccolina, non ha voluto stare troppo al centro dell’attenzione, voleva solo attirare me. I fedeli mi hanno detto che si sono insospettiti e sono entrati nella chiesetta perché hanno visto la porta aperta: c’è una doppia porta, visto che è un posto isolato, una fatta interamente di ferro battuto, simile ad una grata, e una di legno; le hanno trovate entrambe aperte e senza nessun segno di scasso, l’hanno interpretato come un segno della Madonna ad entrare a vederla. Probabilmente è anche quello che la carta sta cercando di dirmi: "vieni a vedermi, guarda cosa faccio". Ripeto, mi ha _invitato_. Vuole che aspetti ed osservi le sue mosse, mi chiedo perché e se la cosa debba mettermi paura».  
«Mi dà l’impressione di essere una carta abbastanza tranquilla, almeno in questa sfida: il temperamento delle carte muta di volta in volta in base al tipo di Sogno a cui si legano di Verifica in Verifica».  
Alex inspirò a fondo e giocherellò a sottolineare più volte i tre numeri in questione. «Ma sono proprio le cose inaspettatamente tranquille a mettermi più ansia ed inquietudine addosso. Mi chiedo quale sarà la sua vera e propria mossa e quanto tarderà ad arrivare».

 

Alex distese meglio la schiena contro la spalliera della sedia girevole e accese la lampada della sua scrivania; era arrivata la sera e lui non era ancora riuscito a fare nulla di concreto, aveva troppi pensieri in testa che lo distraevano di tanto in tanto.  
Era in camera sua, seduto davanti al computer, stava provando a riordinare degli appunti presi a lezione ascoltando della musica. Stressato dalla sua stessa distrazione, mise tutto da parte, alzò il volume della musica e prese il suo block notes con gli appunti sulle carte.  
Aveva chiesto ad Etienne se sapesse come mettersi facilmente in contatto con l’Associazione Stregonesca, gli aveva risposto che bastava scrivere a mano una lettera formale intestandola all’Associazione, firmarla col proprio nome da stregone e recitare un incantesimo a chiamata da spedizione.  
«È il classico modo in cui tutti gli stregoni si scrivono» aveva aggiunto.  
«Mi aspettavo gufi e civette come in Harry Potter».  
«Cosa?»  
«No, niente».  
Aveva deciso di non rivolgersi all’Associazione per sapere quale Confraternita fosse più vicina, però l’idea di restare da solo dopo l’addio di Etienne ogni tanto lo tormentava. Nina aveva ragione, di quel passo i Rouges avrebbero fatto una brutta fine, probabilmente fra altre sette generazioni ci sarebbe stato un Red Jester che non avrebbe saputo nemmeno di essere uno stregone, e la cosa non andava affatto bene. Forse come al solito si stava prendendo le responsabilità degli altri per non assumersi le proprie, ma ora che era a conoscenza dei rischi e del caos che creavano le carte non se la sentiva di lasciare le future generazioni in preda ad un probabile oblio: il cofanetto non doveva scoppiare. I Rouges non dovevano restare da soli come neanche lui; non avrebbe potuto contare sempre su di Etienne, era l’amara verità. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Nina…  
Iniziò a scarabocchiare distrattamente sul block notes. Chissà com’erano le rose nere dei Noirs, non aveva mai visto una rosa nera in vita sua, dovevano essere particolari, magari avrebbe chiesto a Nina di scattare un paio di foto ai suoi roseti e di mandargliele per posta elettronica o sul cellulare. Iniziò a disegnare sovrappensiero lo stelo spinato di una rosa e ricordò tutte le cose che Etienne gli aveva detto su quei fiori e su come venivano usati durante una dichiarazione d’amore, ripensò anche quello che gli aveva detto sui ricordi.  
"Tutti i ricordi sono spine, non credi? È come se la vita fosse una rosa e le spine i ricordi: quando proviamo ad afferrarla ci facciamo male alle dita, perché sia che i ricordi siano belli, sia che siano brutti, lasciano un segno abbastanza forte da _pungerci_ , facendoci cambiare direzione, spingendoci a comportarci in una determinata maniera. Le spine vanno sempre accolte, non credi? Dolorose o eccitanti che siano…"  
Nella vita, forse, non importava quante spine ci fossero, ma saperle farle proprie, fare in modo di prendere la giusta dose di dolore e di piacere da ogni ricordo – bello o brutto che fosse – per crescere e maturare, per migliorarsi e per essere più forti. Non bisognava tralasciare nessuna spina, il proprio orgoglio doveva essere vivere tutto pienamente facendo propria ogni cosa.  
 _Ogni spina sarà un mio segno,_ scrisse sotto il disegno di due steli di rosa sinuosamente intrecciati. Questo però voleva anche dire che non doveva lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione di vivere fino in fondo il suo rapporto con Etienne, ma…  
«Come se non ne avessi già abbastanza di persone scomparse dalla mia vita» mormorò stancamente a se stesso, chiudendo il block notes e lasciando pigramente cadere la matita sulla scrivania. «Devo rispettarmi e volermi bene abbastanza da non spingermi verso cose che potrebbero farmi male».  
Bussarono alla porta. «Avanti». Sua madre entrò con una faccia attonita e la giacca sul braccio. «Che succede?» le chiese allarmato.  
«No, niente di grave» lo rassicurò subito, gesticolando, «è solo che… ti ricordi del figlio della mia commessa alla panetteria, quello malato di leucemia e che stava morendo?»  
«Sì» ipotizzò il peggio, «è morto?»  
«No. È guarito completamente, di colpo».  
Fissò sua madre, sconvolto. «Un _miracolo_?»  
Gli sorrise nervosamente. «A quanto pare sì. Sua madre era andata nella piccola chiesa, quella della Madonna Addolorata che piange sangue, a chiedere una grazia e a quanto pare è successo. Senti, io vado a trovarla all’ospedale, mi sembra giusto… Ci pensi tu alla cena?»  
«Sì, certo» assentì mestamente.  
«A più tardi. Di’ tu a papà dove sono quando rientra».  
«Ok». Non appena la porta si chiuse, si passò nervosamente le mani fra i capelli, arruffandoseli in modo inconsapevole, e poi prese il cellulare.  
«Etienne, non ho dubbi: è il Nove di Cuori. Devo _solo_ capire perché mai vuole realizzare dei miracoli come Sogni prima di entrare nel Battle Ring, giusto per sapere prima se possiamo uscirne vivi».

 

Camminava con Gianluigi lungo il marciapiede che costeggiava la cancellata dell’università, stavano andando verso la fermata dell’autobus. Gian stava sfogliando un giornale locale.  
«Tutta questa santità non farà bene alla nostra città, non credi?» commentò Gian, voltando pagina. «Siamo già arrivati alla quinta guarigione miracolosa in meno di quarantotto ore…»  
«Il lampione» l’ammonì monocorde, prima che ci andasse a sbattere, tanto era concentrato a leggere: Gian era sempre così, sempre interessato ad approfondire il mondo dentro la sua testa, non prestava quasi mai attenzione a quello esterno, e a lui toccava fargli notare tutte le volte che, nonostante la sua disattenzione, il mondo reale esisteva ancora. Magari sottoforma di lampione.  
«Grazie» ribatté, evitando l’ostacolo e spingendosi indietro con un dito gli occhiali sul naso. «E se poi si scopre che è sangue finto, quello sulla Madonna, che figura ci facciamo? Passeremo troppo facilmente dalle stelle alla stalle: la nostra economia potrebbe risentirne».  
«Gian» aggrottò la fronte, «perché pensi sempre alla nostra economia in casi simili?» ricordò la faccenda delle mele d’oro.  
«Cosa?» non capì.  
Si passò la mano sulla faccia: era vero, lui non poteva ricordare, la sua memoria era stata resettata, ma restava il fatto che pensava sempre la stessa cosa.  
«Niente» si corresse, «volevo dire che sei un tipo molto pratico».  
«Dici sul serio? Perché mia mamma non lo pensa, dice che ho poca vita sociale e che più che altro costruisco teorie sui rapporti che hanno gli altri partecipando attivamente a dei forum, invece di pensare a praticare i miei di rapporti».  
"E ha ragione" ribatté mentalmente; gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Magari, uno di questi fine settimana, usciamo insieme la sera, eh? Non siamo mai andati a bere qualcosa, noi due…» realizzò.  
«Sì» si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso, «si potrebbe fare. Comunque, dicevo, non mi piace il modo in cui tutto ciò potrebbe cambiare la nostra città. Potrebbero anche sorgere un sacco di negozi e locali col nome della Madonna, un po’ come quando vai a Vienna e ci sono pure le penne col nome di Mozart sopra, hai presente?»  
«Sì, ho presente» biascicò con tono annoiato.  
«Tutto ciò fa a pugni col mio essere agnostico, non starei più bene qui, vivrei un contrasto continuo, potrei sviluppare dei traumi. Perché, sai, dopo che la luce in fondo al tunnel non mi ha accolto, credo di essere diventato agnostico. Ti ho mai raccontato di quando ho forse visto la luce in fondo al tunnel?»  
«Sì, Gian, me l’hai raccontato l’altra volta».  
«Ah. Comunque, spero che la Scienza risolva tutto al più presto».  
"Altro che la Scienza, dovrò risolvere tutto io!" pensò. «Io mi fermò qui» sospirò indossando entrambi gli spallacci dello zaino e andando sotto la pensilina della fermata, «ci vediamo domani a lezione».  
«Ok, chi arriva prima, prende i posti».  
«Al solito» concordò salutandolo con un cenno della mano. Quando Gian voltò le spalle, le sue di spalle si ammosciarono stancamente: certe volte il suo amico era talmente bizzarro da essere stancante, nonostante tutto il bene che gli voleva. E qualcuno l’avrebbe pure trovato divertente. Forse era quello il motivo per cui si preoccupava sempre quando Gian era da solo: gli altri, trovandolo divertente, l’avrebbero preso in giro, l’avrebbero assecondato per poter ridere di più alle sue spalle, quando in verità Gian era buono come il pane. Gian, seppure con tutta la sua stramberia, _era rimasto_ con lui.  
Dopo l’incidente era andato a trovarlo a casa portandogli un sacco di CD di musica alternativa – e non gliene era piaciuto neanche uno, ma questo non gliel’aveva mai detto – e gli aveva raccontato un sacco di storie assurde di cose che secondo lui succedevano all’università. E non gli aveva mai parlato di basket, né chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto adesso che non poteva più giocare, almeno fino a quando non era stato lui a parlarne per primo molto tempo dopo.  
Si appoggiò stancamente di schiena al palo della pensilina e mise le mani in tasca socchiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. Erano state giornate troppo ricche di riflessioni, quelle, forse avrebbe dovuto davvero uscire con Gian nel week end, l’avrebbe portato a bere una birra e si sarebbero distratti un po’ insieme. Si chiese se Gian sapesse ballare e gli piacesse farlo. Provò a focalizzarlo mentre ballava.  
Non ci riuscì.  
Si passò un mano sulla faccia e guardò se stesse arrivando l’autobus. Ed ecco che percepì la presenza di una carta.  
Si sollevò un venticello frizzante che scosse appena le fronde degli alberi dietro di lui, come a richiamare la sua attenzione, si voltò di scatto e la vide. _Era una bambina._  
Aveva i capelli biondi legati in due codini boccolosi ai lati della testa, il visino rotondo e gli occhioni rossi grandi ed espressivi. Indossava un grazioso abitino rosso d’epoca sopra una camicetta bianca e stringeva tra le braccia quello che sembrava essere un Bianconiglio di peluche: era un particolare tenero ed ironico, quello, considerando il legame che c’era tra _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ e le Carte dei Cuori.  
Non percepì nessuna intenzione bellicosa, da parte sua, lo stava fissando incuriosita e sporgendo appena il labbro inferiore.  
«Ciao!» la salutò cordialmente.  
«Ciao» ricambio dondolandosi sul posto. «Ti va di Giocare con me?»  
Alex si avvicinò a lei e si mise alla sua altezza piegandosi sulle ginocchia; la guardò sorridendo intenerito e poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. «Credevo che stessimo già Giocando».  
Lei si corrucciò. «Non sei venuto a cercarmi! Ti ho inviato a giocare ad acchiapparello e tu non mi hai rincorso!» protestò.  
Le fece una faccia dispiaciuta. «Scusami, piccola, ma non avevo capito bene le tue Regole».  
«Adesso che le hai capite, Giochiamo insieme?» gli domandò di nuovo, continuando a dondolarsi e cullando il Bianconiglio allo stesso tempo.  
«Certo! Però devo avvertirti che io so già il tuo Nome».  
Lei sbarrò gli occhi, oltremodo sorpresa. «Non è giusto! Avresti dovuto impiegarci più tempo!»  
Alex sorrise e le picchiettò affettuosamente il naso con un dito. «Allora facciamo finta che io non abbia ancora indovinato, Giochiamo. Cosa vuoi che faccia?»  
«Tu ce l’hai una cosa impossibile da realizzare, lo vuoi un miracolo? Io posso dartelo» annuì fiduciosa.  
La guardò pensoso. «Perché un miracolo è un Sogno?»  
«Questo devi capirlo tu. Lo vuoi un miracolo?» insisté. «Se vuoi posso rimetterti il ginocchio a posto, tutto tornerà come prima!»  
Alex trasalì. «Sarebbe una cosa davvero molto bella, ma irreale».  
«E perché dovresti preferire la realtà?»  
«Perché chiudersi nell’irreale vuol dire isolarsi, non vivere».  
«Ma senza i miracoli la gente è triste e sola».  
«Tristezza e solitudine sono ostacoli che fortificano».  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
«Ogni spina sarà un mio segno» recitò.  
Lei lo fissò inclinando appena la testa di lato. «Tu mi piaci, perché sei buono».  
Il tono sincero e innocente con cui glielo disse gli fece pizzicare gli occhi. «Davvero?»  
Gli annuì. «Posso darti un bacino?»  
«Sì» sorrise porgendole la guancia; lei si protrasse e gli scoccò un bacetto.  
«Adesso che sai il mio nome e mi hai conosciuta, verrai a Giocare con me?»  
 _Il Battle Ring_. «Sicuro».  
«Guarda che ti aspetto!» l’ammonì alzando un ditino con fare sentenzioso.  
«Verrò».  
«A presto, allora! Ciao-ciao!» lo salutò facendo anche muovere la zampa del Bianconiglio a mo’ di saluto e si congedò svanendo in una piccola nube di fumo rosso.

 

Seduto sulla poltrona dello studio di suo nonno, con le braccia poggiate mollemente sulle ginocchia, stava progettando come affrontare il Battle Ring con Etienne.  
«Credo che il posto sia l’ospedale» sospirò, «è il luogo dove sono avvenuto i miracoli, erano tutti malati terminali…»  
«Alexandre?» lo richiamò l’Assistente; gli sembrò nervoso e preoccupato.  
«Che c’è?» si preoccupò nel vederlo così.  
«Lo sai cosa significa sconfiggere la carta in questo caso, vero?»  
Ci pensò su. «C’è qualcosa che mi sta sfuggendo?»  
«Ogni volta che sconfiggi una carta, si attiva in automatico un incantesimo legato ad esse che cancella le loro azioni e i ricordi che hanno di loro gli umani. Sconfiggendo il Nove di Cuori, i miracoli non esisteranno più e quelle persone _moriranno_ ».  
Nella stanza cadde un silenzio soffocante.  
Alex si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto. «Io non sono Dio».  
«Nemmeno quella carta lo è, e glielo devi provare».  
«Come posso…» incespicò. «Come posso togliere una simile speranza a delle persone malate? Non importa se ricorderanno di essere guarite, perché _io_ lo ricorderò! Non posso condannarle a morte!»  
«Ma non puoi nemmeno lasciare la carta libera» gli replicò a voce bassa, sedendosi accanto a lui. «Sarà pure una carta che non fa nulla di male, ma non puoi lasciare libera nessuna delle tredici carte, perché se entro un anno non le avrai tutte… saranno tutte libere per sempre, e lo sai già cosa faranno».  
«Il prezzo è troppo alto, stavolta!» protestò senza guardarlo.  
«Vedila così» gli fece cenno di voltarsi a guardarlo, «la morte è sempre ingiusta perché pone fine a qualcosa di molto importante, la vita, ma è un evento importantissimo. È atroce dover imparare alcune cose grazie alla morte, è ingiusto dover capire così che possiamo perdere le cose a noi care ed è lacerante ritrovarsi a ringraziare i propri dolori perché è grazie ad essi che siamo diventati più forti, ma _è così_ , le cose vanno così. Quelle persone moriranno, ma tu non hai idea di cosa significherà singolarmente per ogni persona che è accanto a loro la loro morte. È vero, sarà una sofferenza immensa che forse è meglio non immaginare, ma sarà qualcosa che li cambierà forse per sempre e noi non possiamo togliere loro questa opportunità. Ci sarà chi sceglierà di esaudire l’ultimo desiderio della persona amata, chi cercherà di ripercorrere le sue tappe, chi capirà di non volere arrivare alla morte in quel modo e farà di tutto per vivere diversamente, chi cadrà e stenterà a rialzarsi ma quando lo farà sarà una persona migliore o comunque diversa… La morte è un evento troppo importante per essere annullato. È vero, tu non sei Dio, tu non puoi impedire che queste cose accadano».  
Inspirò a fondo. «Se anni fa fossi stato nei panni di mio nonno e la carta mi avesse offerto un miracolo per la nonna… io avrei accettato».  
«Lo so» assentì, «chiunque accetterebbe, ma cosa ti ha insegnato la morte di tua nonna?» _Il carillon. L’amore che può essere eterno anche cambiando forma e luogo in cui stare_. «E quella di tuo nonno?»  
«I-io…» balbettò, «io a mio nonno devo _tutto_ ».  
«Esatto, Alexandre. Devi solo concentrarti sul perché un miracolo può essere un Sogno. Quando si sogna un miracolo?»  
Ci rifletté su coprendosi la bocca con una mano, poi ricordò il sorriso tranquillo di suo nonno che abbracciava la moglie morente dicendole che non era brutto ammettere di avere paura di morire. «Quando non sia ha più speranza» mormorò. «La speranza del nonno era la nonna stessa e lei per lui non sarebbe mai morta, l’avrebbe portata dentro di sé per sempre amandola in eterno. Il nonno non avrebbe mai chiesto un miracolo, perché la sua speranza non sarebbe mai svanita del tutto».  
Etienne gli sorrise dolcemente scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli come se fosse un bambino. «Esatto!»  
«Smettila» sbuffò provando ad allontanare le sue mani, pur sentendo il bisogno di averlo vicino.  
«Sei pronto per il Battle Ring, master?» gli domandò con una nota piena di calore nel tono di voce.  
Soppesò bene i secondi, prima di rispondergli, perché sarebbe stata una sentenza assoluta. _Uno… due… tre…_  
«Sì».

 

Camminare verso l’ospedale era asfissiante, specie al calar della sera. Ogni tanto si sentivano le ambulanze partire e sembrava che le sirene riempissero tutto il cielo, tutto il silenzio e tutto il tempo, annullandolo. Portavano la mente a formulare il pensiero ossessivo "Cos’è successo? Chi è stavolta?" e la risposta spesso non arrivava o arrivava troppo tardi.  
Si nascosero dietro al chiosco dei panini chiuso che c’era poco lontano dall’entrata principale, dove di solito i parenti dei malati prendevano qualcosa di veloce da mangiare quando finalmente sentivano qualcosa di simile alla fame dopo aver sentito a lungo _altro_.  
Alex poggiò le spalle contro il muro e cercò la chiave sotto il colletto della maglia. «Non mi fa mai bene tornare qui da dopo l’incidente…»  
«Dai» Etienne gli sorrise incoraggiante, «sbrighiamoci, allora». Si guardò intorno. «Non c’è nessuno, fallo ora».  
Diede uno strattone alla chiave e richiamò il Bastone, lo roteò con entrambe le mani.  
«Nove di Cuori, accetto la sfida».  
Il Nove di Cuori si formò ai suoi piedi brillando di luce rossa e finalmente furono dentro al Battle Ring.  
Alex si guardò intorno stranito: vide un grosso portone di legno antico davanti a loro e per il resto gli sembrò di essere avvolti nel nulla, fra le nuvole – o la nebbia.  
«Dove diavolo siamo?!» fece per muoversi, ma Etienne gli mise una mano contro la schiena, spingendolo ad avvicinarsi di più contro il portone.  
«Occhio!»  
Alex si voltò a guardare e strabuzzò gli occhi: erano su un’antica torre di pietra la cui porta, quella davanti a loro, non era alla base ma in cima, e da lì sopra non si vedeva neanche dove l’edificio finisse, non si vedeva nient’altro che nuvole fitte. Erano in piedi su una robusta piattaforma sporgente di marmo larga giusto un paio di metri, sulla soglia dell’ingresso.  
«Soffro di vertigini» mormorò impallidendo.  
«Allora non guardare giù, master» gli disse spingendogli la testa da un’altra parte.  
«Potevi dirmelo prima, dov’eravamo».  
«Non ho fatto in tempo».  
«Odio i Battle Ring, li odio _tutti_ » sibilò.  
«Entriamo?» gli propose.  
«Sì, ma smaterializza la spada, non credo che ce ne sarà bisogno» l’avvertì ritrasformando il Bastone in chiave.  
Esitando solo qualche attimo, Alex aprì lentamente il portone che dava verso l’interno sentendo un carillon a vento suonare dolcemente quando fu urtato dal legno massiccio dell’uscio. Quel posto si rivelò semplicemente spettacolare.  
Era illuminato da una luce calda e gialla che confortava il cuore, si arrivava a terra camminando lungo una scala di pietra e legno che percorreva a spirale l’intera torre come una balconata. L’intera parete era piena di scaffali carichi di giocattoli di ogni tipo di antica fattura, era un posto meraviglioso che regalava una sensazione dolcissima al petto.  
Etienne si guardò intorno perplesso quanto sorpreso. «No, non credo proprio che dovremo combattere».  
«Scendiamo giù» propose Alex, andando verso il primo gradino. Proprio lì davanti c’era un elegante tavolino di legno rotondo con sopra in bella mostra un vassoio d’argento pieno di dolcetti da tè e un cappello da giullare a spicchi bianchi e rossi con tanto di campanelli rotondi.  
«Credo che sia il suo regalo di benvenuto» mugugnò Alex prendendo il cappello in mano.  
Etienne si fece ironico. «Uh, che carina!»  
«Dai, non mi è sembrata così male» rise mettendogli per scherzo il cappello sulla testa.  
«Ehi, questo è tuo!» si ribellò togliendoselo.  
«Tienimelo tu, per ora, sei il mio Assistente, no?» lo prese in giro cominciando a scendere le scale.  
«Te lo ricordi solo quando ti fa comodo» sbuffò e lo seguì. «Piuttosto, come lo interpreti questo Battle Ring?»  
«È molto più semplice di quanto pensi. Hai notato l’ambiente che c’è qui fuori?» gli parlò mentre continuavano a scendere.  
«Sì».  
«Rappresenta il senso di solitudine, l’essere soli, e allo stesso tempo è lo scudo che si forma per proteggersi dal proprio dolore e da quello degli altri quando si sta male – e non mi riferisco soltanto al dolore fisico. Qui, al centro di tutto» indicò il pavimento, la torre stessa, «c’è il nostro piccolo mondo felice, l’irrealtà dove ci rifugiamo, e qui dentro chiediamo dei miracoli».  
Arrivarono a terra, l’interno si era rivelato magicamente più basso di quanto fosse sembrato all’esterno.  
Al centro del pavimento circolare coperto da un bel tappeto lussuoso rosso, c’era la bambina che prendeva un tè con le sue bambole ad un tavolo di legno. Vedendoli, si portò una mano alla bocca ostentando in modo tenero e infantile una finta espressione sorpresa.  
«Mi hai trovata!»  
Alex sorrise e andò verso la piccola, che scese dalla sedia troppo grande per lei, si sistemò diligentemente il vestitino e andò da lui con in braccio il Bianconiglio.  
Alex si accovacciò a terra per essere alla sua altezza, lei si dondolò sul posto e prese a giocherellare con la chiave del cofanetto che gli pendeva dal collo, pensosa.  
«E adesso che si fa?» le chiese.  
«Ci hai pensato? Vuoi che faccia un miracolo per te?»  
«No» le rispose sicuro.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché non ho ancora perso la speranza. I miracoli si chiedono quando non c’è più speranza, quando si pensa che non ci sia più niente a cui aggrapparsi, ma la verità è che non si è mai soli. Troppo spesso non ci rendiamo conto che quando soffriamo anche gli altri soffrono con noi, ci sono persone a cui fa male vederci soffrire, e sono loro la nostra speranza. La speranza non è qualcosa di fisico o materiale, non è neanche la persona in sé che la rappresenta, è il _legame_ che c’è con lei e tutto quello che ci ha dato ed insegnato. La speranza è qualcosa che non muore mai se portiamo dentro di noi il calore del legame che abbiamo con queste persone: ricorderemo per sempre il loro sorriso, le cose fatte e dette insieme e quello che ci hanno insegnato, e ciò ci darà la carica ogni volta che saremo giù. La mia speranza non morirà mai, non ho bisogno di alcun miracolo».  
«Ma se io adesso vado via, le persone che ho salvato moriranno» obiettò continuando a giocherellare con la chiave a sguardo basso.  
«Ma noi non siamo nessuno per poter decidere di evitare che certe cose accadano proprio perché queste persone moriranno, no?» le sorrise dolcemente cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio.  
Lei tirò su col naso, sporse appena il labbro inferiore e poi gli batté una manina sulla spalla. «Sei proprio buono».  
Alex sorrise intenerito. «Anche tu lo sei».  
«Ti posso lasciare questo?» gli porse il Bianconiglio. «Ti farà compagnia quando ti crederai solo e scorderai le parole che mi hai appena detto, perché a volte capitano queste cose».  
«Lo so» rise di stesso. «Grazie» prese il peluche.  
«Posso abbracciarti, Padrone?» L’aveva riconosciuto come tale, era una _sua_ carta.  
«Sì» sorrise allargando le braccia e lei lo strinse forte; ricambiò la stretta baciandole la guancia.  
Prima di svanire, la bimba si avvicinò al suo orecchio di sorpresa.  
«Diventerai papà» gli sussurrò con aria cospiratoria, e prima che potesse dirle cosa intendesse o di ripeterlo, scomparve in una nuvola di brillantini rossi che svanirono a loro volta quando toccarono terra.  
Il Battle Ring non c’era più, nella sua mano c’era una carta.  
 _Nove di Cuori._  


  


  


Erano di nuovo nascosti dietro al chiosco; Alex, ancora inginocchiato a terra, si rialzò e fissò perplesso il peluche che la carta gli aveva regalato. Etienne si avvicinò a lui.  
«Che succede, master, tutto a posto?»  
«Sì, sì… tutto bene… Solo che…»  
«Solo che?» incalzò preoccupato.  
Sbuffò una risata nervosa ed imbarazzata, arrossendo. «Mi ha detto una cosa molto bizzarra sul mio futuro, prima di andare via».  
«Che cosa?» s’incuriosì.  
«No, niente, una cosa molto stupida» continuò a ridere e alzò gli occhi su di lui. Lo vide ferito. Il fatto che lo ferisse il non voler condividere qualcosa con lui lo mortificò e gli riscaldò il cuore allo stesso tempo. «Ok» sospirò stancamente, «mi ha detto che diventerò padre. Una cosa ridicola, vero?» sorrise sempre più imbarazzato. «Voglio dire… sono _gay_!»  
Etienne si fece serio e distolse lo sguardo, rattristato forse ancor più di prima. «Se te l’ha detto, vuol dire che succederà».  
«Eh?» si pietrificò.  
«Con le carte si può leggere il futuro, lo sai» fece vago, continuando a guardare un punto alle spalle di Alex, «le carte _prevedono_ il futuro. Sei il suo Padrone, adesso, ha voluto regalarti una previsione».  
«Ah» esalò privo d’espressioni. Poi provò inutilmente ad ironizzare, atono. «Beh, almeno ho avuto un preavviso per decidere il nome. Magari la prossima carta mi dirà se sarà maschio o femmina. Chi ha bisogno di un’ecografia, se sei un Jester? Fico. Una cosa davvero fica».  
«Già».  
Su di loro era calato un silenzio denso d’imbarazzo, era ben visibile dal modo goffo in cui tentavano di affrontare al meglio la cosa per non ferire l’altro, perché quello non era soltanto un futuro in cui Etienne non era previsto, l’ _escludeva_ pure. Non sarebbe stato materialmente presente e non avrebbero condiviso quel momento in alcun senso – da conoscenti, amici… _amanti_? – era tutto vero e sicuro quanto triste e ingiusto.  
Etienne fece un sorriso malinconico e forzato e ruppe il silenzio facendo scherzosamente tintinnare i campanelli del cappello che aveva ancora in mano. «Adesso che è finita possiamo andare a casa, no? Tutto sommato è bello affrontare le carte senza dover combattere, è bello non farsi male».  
«Già, è bello non dover farsi male» assentì associando quella frase anche ad altro.  
«Guido io» si propose, mettendogli con ironia il cappello in testa e calcandoglielo di proposito sugli occhi.  
Alex si tolse mestamente il cappello dalla testa e l’osservò precederlo all’auto soffermandosi a fissare la sua schiena: non stavano riuscendo proprio a godersi il loro breve tempo insieme senza pensare al sicuro addio, ed era un peccato.  
Sarebbe stato davvero bello non dover più farsi male a vicenda.

 

Stava camminando a passo veloce lungo il corso per arrivare in tempo al suo turno al _Gummyland_ , il cellulare gli squillò e vibrò nella tasca dei jeans e rispose continuando a camminare.  
«Ehi, Nina, ciao» esordì aprendo la chiamata. «Sì, tutto a posto, era il Nove di Cuori» e le spiegò brevemente com’era stato il Battle Ring. La cosa bella di parlare per strada è che si è circondati da tanta gente indaffarata e in movimento che non presta attenzione alle cose assurde che dici. «Tu? Hai preso il Nove di Picche l’altro giorno? E com’era?» s’incuriosì. «Una bambina psicopatica che ha tagliato le teste a delle bambole di porcellana per tutto il tempo?... Fico» commentò monocorde, «le tue Picche hanno sempre un certo senso dell’orrore. Sicura che la Regina delle Picche non si rivelerà essere Sadako di _The Ring_? Perché, sai com’è, di questo passo potrebbe essere». Rifletté su una cosa mentre ascoltava la sua replica. «Ascolta, dovevo chiederti una cosa: a te è successo che le carte a fine battaglia ti regalino una previsione sul futuro?... Uh, ancora no ma dici che è molto probabile?» sospirò stancamente ed entrò nel negozio. «Sì, a me è successo… Sono arrivato a lavoro, ne possiamo parlare più tardi? Ti chiamo io stasera dopo cena. Ciao».  
Chiuse la chiamata e fissò il cellulare senza vederlo realmente.  
"Le carte diventano nostre serve, quando ci accettano come nuovi Custodi e Padroni" gli aveva detto Nina, "se hanno visto in noi qualcosa che a loro è piaciuto, come il migliore dei servi faranno qualcosa anche se non è stato loro richiesto, per il puro piacere di essere utile, e in questo caso regalano una previsione che secondo loro in quel momento può servire", e in effetti quella previsione gli era stata molto utile per decidersi a tagliare le gambe ad ogni idea pazzoide sul suo rapporto con Etienne: parlare del futuro con una persona che sai già non ci sarà più non è decisamente salutare. "C’è da dire che siamo stregoni molto forti" aveva continuato Nina, "man mano che andiamo avanti con la Verifica, i nostri poteri aumentano: non saranno solo le carte a darci delle previsioni, potremmo anche avere dei sogni premonitori".  
Sogni premonitori, ci mancava solo questa e poi sarebbe stato a posto.  
«Tutto ok?» gli chiese Enrica avvicinandosi a lui per salutarlo scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Sì, grazie, ero solo sovrappensiero» si guardò distrattamente intorno e lo sguardo gli cadde sui ripiani con i carillon che aveva sistemato qualche giorno prima. Ne mancava uno, _quello_.  
«Enrica?»  
«Sì?» si voltò a guardarlo mentre sistemava delle grosse sveglie rotonde di Winnie The Pooh.  
«Ma il carillon di legno, l’unico che avevamo, quello con il pianoforte, è stato già venduto?»  
Gli fece un sorriso raggiante. «Sì! È stato il primo ad essere venduto! Stanno proprio andando via come il pane, questi carillon!»  
Alex s’impensierì, dispiaciuto e rassegnato: proprio quando aveva pensato di dover smettere di pensare così tanto ad Etienne, in contemporanea quel carillon era sparito. Una coincidenza?  
«Ehi!» si sorprese sua sorella. «Che faccia! Perché non me l’hai detto subito che ti piaceva così tanto? Te l’avrei messo da parte!»  
«No, non volevo tenermelo, sono solo sovrappensiero, te l’ho detto» mugugnò, togliendosi la giacca per mettersi a lavoro.  
Enrica continuò ad osservarlo di sottecchi, per niente convinta, lui non le prestò attenzione.  
Tutto era stato maledettamente malinconico in quegli ultimi giorni, non vedeva l’ora che la settimana finisse. Tutto qui.

 

Etienne era seduto di là sul divano e strimpellava con la chitarra, lui stava cercando nello studio un libro sugli incantesimi a chiamata per le spedizioni da poter consultare; quando lo trovò, tornò nell’altra stanza con il vecchio tomo sottobraccio e una tazza di tè fumante in mano.  
«Ti dà fastidio se continuo a suonare?» gli domandò Etienne, incerto.  
«No, no, anzi» rispose accomodandosi sul divano con la schiena contro il bracciolo imbottito e i piedi incastrati dietro la schiena dell’altro ragazzo. Riprese a suonare; Alex aprì il libro, ma dopo qualche secondo si mise ad osservare Etienne di sottecchi.  
«Ehi» lo richiamò piano, dandogli dei colpetti scherzosi sulla schiena con un piede; Etienne si voltò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa. Si posò il libro aperto sul petto. «Abbiamo due facce, ultimamente».  
«Non è stato un caso leggero, quest’ultimo» si giustificò.  
«Non è solo questo, stiamo entrambi un po’ così da dopo il nostro ultimo discorso, vero?» Etienne in risposta abbassò lo sguardo pizzicando una corda senza troppa convinzione. «Qualcosa in quel discorso non ha funzionato».  
«Forse».  
Inspirò a fondo ed esitò giusto un po’ prima di dirglielo. «Ascoltami, Etienne, non ho bisogno di un miracolo perché, insieme ad altre persone, la mia speranza sei anche tu».  
L’Assistente lo guardò stupito.  
«Sì» aggiunse Alex, «mi stai facendo diventare "Alexandre", mi stai aiutando a formarmi e ad essere diverso e sono sicuro che alla fine ti dovrò così tanto che ogni volta che starò giù di morale o penserò di non potercela fare, ricordando quello che mi hai insegnato e il modo in cui mi hai sempre incoraggiato riuscirò di nuovo ad andare avanti, non importa dove sarai».  
Etienne fissò il pavimento. «Tu mi dici queste cose, e io penso di voler restare».  
«Anch’io vorrei che tu restassi, vorrei tante cose, ma… niente è possibile. Nonostante tutto, però, mi resta pur sempre la mia speranza: non ti dimenticherò, e so che tu non mi dimenticherai come non hai mai dimenticato tutti gli altri tuoi master, e restare per sempre un segno positivo nell’esistenza di qualcuno penso che sia una cosa bellissima, non trovi?» Etienne gli annuì a testa china. Alex sospirò e posò il libro sul tavolo, accanto alla tazza, si spinse in avanti e l’abbracciò forte: una volta tanto fu lui a fare la prima mossa. Lo sentì nascondere la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e artigliargli appena la felpa sulla schiena.  
«Vorrei tanto poter restare, master».  
«Da qualche parte dentro di me, resterai per sempre».  
«Sono avido ed egoista, vorrei restare per tutti i futuri momenti in cui avrai bisogno di me. Non mi piace l’idea che un giorno non saprò nemmeno se hai bisogno di aiuto».  
«Non ti dimenticherò» gli sussurrò affettuosamente, «e così facendo non avrà importanza dove sarai: sarò il tuo Alexandre per sempre».  
«Non voglio dimenticarti neanch’io».  
«Non lo farai» lo sentì farsi più triste e poi allontanarsi appena dal suo collo solo per scoccargli un bacio fra mento e mandibola, un gesto tenero con uno strascico di sensualità che volendo avrebbe potuto strattonare con le dita per richiamarne altra ancora e andare in una direzione assoluta e ben precisa, ma non lo fece. Perché era giusto non farsi male.  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e poggiò la fronte contro la sua sorridendo. «Stavolta ci siamo? Abbiamo davvero messo a posto tutti i pezzi nel modo giusto?» ironizzò.  
«Sì» gli mormorò abbozzando un sorriso e posando le mani sui suoi polsi, quasi a trattenergli le sue sul proprio viso ancora per un altro po’.  
«Continueresti a suonare per me?»  
«Certo» assentì debolmente.  
Etienne imbracciò di nuovo la chitarra e lui tornò a stendersi sul divano leggendo il libro. Quell’atmosfera intima e calda era tutto ciò che potevano concedersi, ed era giusto godersela fino in fondo. Tutto qui.

 

Alex aveva letto fino a quando non si era malamente addormentato con il libro posato sul petto; il ragazzo dai capelli rossi aveva suonato per lui fino alla fine.  
L’osservò malinconico dormire, lo coprì alla meglio con una coperta e si sedette sull’altro lato del divano ad aspettare il sonno con la guancia schiacciata contro la testiera e il viso rivolto verso di lui.  
«Non voglio dimenticarti. Non voglio andarmene» sussurrò. «Sono soltanto egoista».  
L’osservò dormire fino a quando i suoi occhi non si arresero finalmente al sonno.

 

Un sogno. O un incubo.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
La melodia di un carillon.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
La testa appoggiata su una spalla, scossa da una risata bassa e divertita di chi gli stava facendo da cuscino.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Un bacio intenso di quelli che lacerano l’anima perché sono stati tanto attesi e si ha paura che possano anche essere i primi e gli ultimi.  
E il carillon che continuava a suonare.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Dita che chiudevano il gancio di una collana intorno ad un collo, da cui pendeva un ciondolo con un emblema.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
«Lo so che è vero, ma ho bisogno lo stesso di sentirti dire che è una bugia, ti prego».  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
«Sarò il tuo master per sempre».  
La melodia del carillon bruscamente interrotta.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_

 

Alex si svegliò sussultando e scattando a sedere; era al buio, madido di sudore e sul divano. Si portò una mano sul cuore, aveva la sensazione che gli stesse per scoppiare nel petto.  
Ancora col fiato corto, ricordò di aver lasciato una bottiglia d’acqua posata sul tavolo della cucina e la porta era fortunatamente aperta: chiese con la telecinesi alla bottiglia di venire da lui. Stappò e bevve a grandi sorsi, osservando Etienne dormire ai suoi piedi e chiedendosi se svegliarlo o meno.  
"Non è il caso" si rispose, posando a terra la bottiglia e crollando di nuovo all’indietro sul divano. Si posò un braccio sulla fronte sudata e fissò il soffitto provando a regolare il respiro. Non poteva parlare con Etienne di una cosa simile, avrebbe solo logorato quello che erano appena riusciti a ricostruire e ad esser sinceri aveva capito pochissimo di quello che aveva sognato: ricordava solo dei frammenti, la melodia di un carillon che ora da sveglio gli sfuggiva, delle frasi mozzate e poi quella domanda ossessiva.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
"Mezzanotte, il Dodici. La Regina, forse? È la dodicesima carta…?" si chiese mentalmente. "No, non si tratta né della Regina, né della prossima carta" si rispose subito, "è qualcos’altro…" si passò le mani sul volto, respirò a fondo e si coprì meglio.  
Era il cuore della notte, tanto valeva pensarci il giorno dopo.  


  


  
_Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_   



	7. Il riflesso di un rimpianto

Uh? Eh? Ahhhh! Ma ciao, amici carissimi! Qui è il vostro Leopold a parlarvi. Più o meno.  
Cosa? Che ci faccio sotto un tavolo abbracciato ad una bottiglia di vino rosso? Beh, eccooooo, sapeteeeeeeeeee… c’è stata una festa, una festa di compleanno, sì. Uno dei Menestrelli delle Storie Epiche ha compiuto centocinquant’anni, una bella sommetta, eh? Così gli abbiamo organizzato un bel party _epico_ a sorpresa con tanta musica, roba da bere, coriandoli, roba da bere, Menestrelle Stripper, roba da bere… una cosina semplice-semplice, insomma.  
Comunque, anche se in questo momento vi posso sembrare più di là che di qua, lasciate che mi alzi da sotto il tavolo – provando a non barcollare – e che prosegua nel raccontarvi le avventure del nostro Red Jester mentre mi preparo un caffè amaro!  
Dunque.  
Alex ha capito di stare cominciando a provare qualcosa per il suo Assistente, solo che, apparentemente, il suo Assistente è un’essenza, non è corporeo e quindi nei fatti non esiste e alla fine andrà pure via. Brutta storia. Però, sembra che anche il suo Assistente provi qualcosa per lui, e forse non è esattamente chi dice di essere… Ma ditemi, cosa succede in una storia quando due persone stanno finalmente cominciando a realizzare di essere innamorati? Succede l’imprevisto! E qual è il classico imprevisto?  
Ecco, bravi! Il ritorno dell’ex! E non ditemi che non ve l’aspettavate!  


  
**7\. Il riflesso di un rimpianto**   


Alex camminava lungo il marciapiede con Etienne al suo fianco, sbadigliava e si stropicciava stancamente gli occhi.  
«Io mi sto esaurendo con questa tripla vita» si lamentò, «l’università, il lavoro e la caccia alle carte… morirò giovane, me lo sento».  
Etienne, da sotto la visiera del cappellino, si accigliò sorpreso. «È una premonizione seria, master?»  
«No» grugnì, «non ho visto il futuro, ma potrebbe diventarlo».  
«Dovresti farti forza e coraggio, sei ad un buon punto! Quando un Jester raggiunge la quota cinque carte, può cominciare ad usarle!» gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
Si fece scettico. «Davvero?»  
«Sì! Le schieri a mezz’aria come se avessi davanti a te un tavolo, ne scegli una indicandola o chiamandola per nome ed evochi qualcosa legato al significato del suo numero o al Sogno a cui si è legata durante la tua Verifica. È un grandissimo potere a cui si può accedere soltanto se si ha almeno cinque carte: è il numero minimo e vuol dire che stai ingranando bene».  
Alex si fece perplesso. «Mi manca ancora una carta».  
«Appunto: devi farti forza e coraggio, perché dopo le cose potranno solo migliorare!»  
«L’hai detto anche dopo l’Asso, e siamo stati quasi sbranati vivi da un bestia demoniaca: non mi fido».  
«Ma, master…» non riuscì a proseguire perché il cellulare di Alex iniziò a squillare e lui lo prese dalla tasca per rispondere. La suoneria assegnata era però assai strana, Etienne storse il naso. «A chi diavolo hai assegnato "La cavalcata delle valchirie" di Wagner?!»  
Alex si schiarì la voce e aprì la chiamata portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio. «Ciao, Nina. Stavolta quale carta delle Picche hai preso di cui io non ho ancora la corrispettiva dei Cuori?» Etienne si portò una mano sulla faccia ridendo.  
Seguì una lunga conversazione che proseguì fino a quando non arrivarono davanti al _Gummyland_ ; Alex salutò Nina dicendole di essere arrivato al lavoro.  
«Nina non mi ha mai parlato di usare le carte, e lei ne ha già sette…» si perplesse Alex.  
«Non è facile usarle» scosse la testa, «per quanto sia una strega molto dotata e brillante, Nina è ancora una bambina, non è abbastanza matura da saper domare la volontà delle carte. Le carte sono del Jester, non appena le cattura, ma saper usare bene i loro poteri è tutt’altra cosa, ci vuole una certa forza interiore».  
«Credi che Nina quindi non riesca ancora a farlo?»  
«Penso di sì» si strinse nelle spalle mettendo le mani in tasca. «Da quel che ho visto finora, lei tiene molto alla tua approvazione e a fare bella figura davanti a te».  
«Mi telefona solo per vantarsi!» obiettò. Etienne gli rivolse un’occhiata carica di sottintesi. «Ok, mi chiama anche per sfogarsi e raccontarmi quel che fa: so benissimo di essere una delle poche persone con cui può parlare di certe cose».  
«Nina ti ha approvato nella sua vita, le piacerebbe avere anche la tua di approvazione».  
«Uhm, tutto sommato, non è una ragazzina rognosa» rifletté ad alta voce, Etienne rise. «Comunque» spazzò l’aria con una mano in un gesto di stizza, «avrei davvero bisogno di una vacanza dalla mia vita. Ho detto a Gian che una di queste sere saremmo usciti insieme, ti va di venire con noi?»  
«Uscire con voi?» gli sembrò incerto e incuriosito dalla cosa allo stesso tempo. «Dove andrete?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Credo in un pub a bere qualcosa e ad ascoltare un po’ di musica live. Allora, che fai?» con un sorriso beffardo gli tolse il cappellino e l’indossò. «Vieni con noi?»  
«Sì» annuì sorridendo.  
«Non esco da così tanto che non so più neanche dove sta di casa l’alcol. Ci divertiremo!» gli promise togliendosi il cappello e calcandoglielo sugli occhi.  
«Certo, master» abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ci vediamo dopo il lavoro!» lo salutò entrando nel negozio; Etienne ricambiò il saluto agitando una mano e s’incamminò verso il _Breadstick_.  
Alex si tolse lo zaino e la giacca osservandolo andare via. Stavano arrancando, ma avrebbero potuto farcela a stabilire un rapporto sano, se lo sentiva.

 

C’era buona musica, il nome della band era opinabile, ma sapevano come suonare bene e caricare la folla.  
Stavano in un angolo, un po’ in disparte dalla ressa ai piedi del palchetto.  
Etienne portò il bicchiere alla bocca e bevve un sorso; storse il naso. «È lento, annacquato».  
Alex lo guardò ironicamente perplesso. «E tu che ne sai? Incarnandoti sei diventato anche un esperto di drink?»  
«Beh, in passato ho bevuto» scrollò le spalle, «so distinguere un drink fatto bene da uno fatto male».  
«Fa’ un po’ provare…» tese la mano invitandolo a dargli il bicchiere; fece un sorso. «Uhm, sì, c’è di meglio… ma non è che sia poi un malaccio».  
Etienne assunse una finta espressione altezzosa. «Io so fare di meglio».  
«Tu?» rise dandogli il proprio bicchiere per ricambiare il sorso. «Un master ti ha assunto come barman, in passato?» indagò.  
Etienne sorrise furbo portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra. «Può darsi».  
Alex riprese il proprio bicchiere scuotendo la testa, arrendendosi; poi si voltò a guardare Gianluigi, che guardava gli altri ballare con aria vaga e il bicchiere in mano, tenendo il ritmo con movimenti impercettibili della testa.  
«Ehi, Gian!» lo richiamò. «Sciogliti un po’, su! Balla!»  
«Ma io sto già ballando» gli fece cenno di guardare i suoi piedi.  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo e vide come l’amico stesse muovendo avanti e indietro a ritmo il piede destro. Inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«No, amico, così non ci siamo, ascoltami…» porse il proprio bicchiere ad Etienne, che stava provando malamente a soffocare una risata; afferrò Gian per un braccio e lo portò più vicino al palco. «Sei qui per svuotarti la testa dai pensieri, quindi non limitarti a seguire il ritmo, _senti_ la musica, ok? Eddai!» lo spintonò scherzosamente. Gian abbozzò un timido sorriso, poi si mosse appena in modo un po’ goffo. «Su, su, così!» l’incitò, e lentamente il ragazzo cominciò a gasarsi.  
Etienne li raggiunse ridendo e gli riconsegnò il bicchiere. «Mandalo giù, prima che me lo beva io!»  
Alex bevve il drink restante in un sol sorso. «Vado a prenderne un altro, tu vuoi qualcos’altro?»  
«Prendimi pure la stessa cosa che prenderai tu».  
«Gian?»  
«Sto a posto così, grazie» annuì agitanto il suo bicchiere pieno di _Coca cola_.  
Alex andò di buon umore alla cassa e poi attese che l’ordinazione fosse pronta battendo ritmicamente la mano sul banco. Era stata una buona idea uscire quella sera; non usciva da mesi sostanzialmente perché non voleva incontrare gente che gli ponesse la fatidica domanda "Come stai?". Non era stato bene, non gli andava di rispondere né con bugie né con l’esatta verità e non gli andava nemmeno di essere guardato come qualcuno che per poco non era morto. La gente, per quanto armata di buone intenzione, restava pur sempre _armata_ , poteva fare male.  
In quelle ultime settimane, però, era stato perfino troppo stanco per pensare ancora di aver paura di incontrare qualcuno, aveva solo voglia di svagarsi un po’ e Gian ed Etienne erano le persone che più gli erano state vicine: stava bene con loro.  
Gian lo raggiunse con una faccia incerta.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Ci ho ripensato: voglio un’altra Coca. A questa si è sciolta il ghiaccio e si è annacquata, è lenta».  
Alex rise scuotendo la testa. «Certo che in quanto roba lenta fai il piano con Etienne tu, eh?» si voltò verso il cassiera per fare un altro ordine, ma si sentì picchiettare sulla spalla. «Sì, Gian?» chiese senza girarsi.  
«Devo darti una notizia che potrebbe arrecarti un piccolo shock. Ti senti pronto a riceverla?»  
Alex roteò gli occhi. «Che è successo? Hai trovato un capello nel bicchiere?» Etienne li raggiunse in quel momento, Alex gli porse il drink appena fatto e poi fece per bere il suo.  
«No» scosse la testa. «C’è Davide».  
Ad Alex andò il sorso di traverso e per poco non sputò addosso ad Etienne, che guardò entrambi accigliandosi.  
«Perché questo nome non mi è nuovo?»  
Alex si tamponò la bocca col dorso della mano. «Perché mia sorella l’avrà maledetto anche in tua presenza almeno una cinquantina di volte. È il mio ex».  
«Quello che l’ha lasciato subito dopo l’incidente» precisò Gian, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso come al solito.  
«Grazie per avermelo ricordato, Gian» fece sarcastico Alex, «sei un vero amico».  
«Come procediamo?» domandò l’amico dando un altro colpetto agli occhiali col dito. «Facciamo finta di non averlo visto?»  
«Finché non ci vede lui, ovvio» ribatté, provando di nuovo a bere.  
«Uhm, amico, credo che sia troppo tardi: sta venendo qui».  
Alex posò il bicchiere sul banco imprecando a mezza bocca.  
Etienne gli batté una mano sulla spalla. «Noi siamo qui» gli disse con finta aria cospiratoria; lui alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Si voltò e vide Davide venire verso di lui, l’aria un po’ titubante e una bottiglia di birra in mano. «Ciao, Alex».  
«Ehi» fu il saluto di ricambio, forzato e accompagnato da un cenno della testa.  
Se lo ricordava bene cosa gli era piaciuto di lui: l’aria da bravo ragazzo resa ancora più "morbida" dal colore castano dei suoi occhi e dei suoi capelli – dove invece il suo essere biondo con gli occhi chiari gli conferiva una certa freddezza, come se stesse sempre sulla difensiva, e un po’ era vero. Era poco più basso di lui, aveva le labbra piene e lo sguardo perennemente malinconico. Tutto in lui urlava sincerità e trasparenza, cosa di cui aveva sempre sentito bisogno, qualcosa a cui appoggiarsi le volte in cui la sua eterna mediocrità improvvisamente gli pesava, nonostante dicesse sempre di star bene nel suo ruolo eterno di spalla. Poi tutto era crollato.  
Gian restò fra i due, incredibilmente rigido come uno stoccafisso e per nulla naturale, col bicchiere in mano a fissare prima l’uno e poi l’altro spingendosi indietro sul naso gli occhiali di tanto in tanto, quasi goffamente fiero nel suo ruolo di scudo.  
«Ciao, Gian» lo salutò cordialmente Davide.  
«Ciao. Sei qui da solo?» gli chiese con l’aria di uno che dice "Alex non è da solo, ci sono io con lui, tsé". Mai domanda fu più sbagliata.  
«No. Sono con il mio ragazzo».  
Alex soppesò il colpo schiarendosi la voce. «Ah, non sapevo che stessi con qualcuno!» ma la verità era che in quei mesi non si era più informato su nessuno dei suoi vecchi amici. «Ne sono contento. Ti trovo bene, quindi… ci stai bene» fece vago, annuendo.  
«Sì. E tu, come st…» non riuscì a finire la frase.  
«Tesoro, lui chi è? Non me lo presenti?»  
Etienne, con un gran sorriso, aveva appena messo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Alex, sfiorandogli con gran disinvoltura la guancia con la mano che ciondolava sulla spalla, in un gesto che trasudava confidenza e intimità. Stava fingendo di essere il suo ragazzo. La cosa era pietrificante.  
Alex provò ad aprir bocca per rispondergli, ma il primo tentativo fallì miseramente; si schiarì la voce e ci provò di nuovo. «Etienne, lui è Davide. Davide, lui è Etienne. Il mio ragazzo» stese al gioco.  
Etienne continuò a sorridere e strinse la mano di Davide con aria cordiale. «Ah! Tu sei Davide, il suo ex!»  
«Sì» assentì l’altro, ricambiando il sorriso in modo incerto; lui continuò a sorridere sfacciato.  
«Davide! Ho sentito parlare di te! Sei quello che l’ha lasciato dopo l’incidente!»  
Calò un improvviso gelo sui quattro, anche se dall’esterno la cosa avrebbe probabilmente provocato un attacco di risate isteriche.  
Alex provò a rimettere il discorso su dei binari sani. «E da quanto tempo stai con lui?»  
«Quasi due mesi».  
Quindi da quasi poco dopo averlo lasciato. Altra domanda sbagliata. Meglio non chiedergli di presentarglielo: sia mai si rivelasse qualcuno molto più figo di lui.  
«Comunque» continuò Davide gesticolando, «sono contento di rivederti. Era da un po’ che non ti vedevo in giro».  
Alex non riuscì ad impedirsi di chiederglielo in modo sarcastico. «Eri preoccupato?»  
«Sì. Cioè no…» si corresse, «mi chiedevo soltanto come stessi».  
Inspirò a fondo. «Sto bene» sentì la presa di Etienne farsi appena più forte e la mano sfiorargli di nuovo la guancia in un gesto fintamente casuale.  
«Ho voglia di ballare» disse monocorde Gian dando un colpetto agli occhiali col dito, e Alex non seppe se la cosa più ridicola fosse che uno come lui il cui aspetto urlava "non so ballare" lo dicesse o che il suo tono fosse palesemente falso e usato come scusa patetica.  
Etienne sorrise e lo prese per mano. «Torniamo a ballare?» gli domandò guardandolo negli occhi con nonchalance.  
«Sì» svuotò il bicchiere e lo posò sul banco. «Ci vediamo in giro, Davide. Ciao!» e finalmente sfuggì a quella conversazione imbarazzante.  
«Come gli è venuto in mente di non evitarmi in presenza del suo ragazzo?!» si lamentò mentre Etienne lo portava più vicino al palco. «Secondo lui adesso sto d’incanto? E sto ancora meglio sapendo che mi ha sostituito nel giro di poche settimane dopo un anno e mezzo che stavamo insieme?!»  
«Prima o poi vi saresti rincontrati, forse avrà voluto affrontare la situazione subito e di petto…»  
«Non è _questa_ la situazione che avrebbe dovuto affrontare subito e di petto» ribatté sarcastico, «e comunque, perché diavolo ho dovuto rincontrarlo proprio la prima sera che sono uscito dopo secoli?!»  
«Non mostrarti incazzato, ci sta guardando» gli fece un falso sorriso portandosi le sue mani sulle spalle.  
«Cosa?!» si voltò di scatto e lo vide accanto ad un ragazzo biondo – _biondo come lui_ – che gli stava dicendo qualcosa all’orecchio tenendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Al diavolo!» sibilò scrollando la testa.  
«Fagli vedere che stai bene» gli disse di nuovo portandosi ancora una volta le sue mani sulle spalle.  
Gian li guardò entrambi e si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso. «Ho cambiato idea, adesso voglio una Sprite col ghiaccio» e rigidamente tornò al banco.  
«No, Gian, no! Aspett…» ma Etienne gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita. Sussultò. «Etienne, questo non è un locale gay, ci guarderanno tutti male» mormorò.  
«Ti importa qualcosa?» sorrise furbo.  
No, non gli era importato niente la prima volta che Davide era andato a vederlo giocare una partita e alla fine l’aveva baciato davanti a tutti. Aveva lottato fin dall’inizio per essere sempre se stesso in mezzo agli altri, perché mai le cose avrebbero dovuto cambiare ora?  
Sospirando stancamente, gli allacciò le braccia al collo, arrendendosi. «Mi chiedo perché mai debba rovinarmi la serata così».  
«Non te la stai rovinando» gli mormorò all’orecchio strusciando di proposito il naso contro la sua guancia qualche secondo più del dovuto. «Sei qui per svagarti, no? Lascia perdere Davide, allora» scrollò le spalle. «Fa parte di un passato in cui si è escluso da solo dalla tua vita».  
Già, tutto di un tratto, tutto quello che era stato prima delle Carte dei Cuori e di Etienne, era diventato un tempo in cui aveva visto come tutto può diventare passato, una volta che qualcuno o qualcosa si taglia fuori dalla nostra vita o lo tagliamo noi dalla nostra vita; un tempo che adesso a sua volta era passato.  
«Uhm, sì» sospirò lasciandosi andare mollemente ad abbracciarlo.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese sbuffandogli un sorriso contro la guancia.  
«Sì» e si godette la sua parte di fidanzato poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla; restò solo appena sorpreso quando sentì la sua mano posarsi affettuosamente sulla nuca.  
Sì, stava davvero bene.

 

Stava passando sempre più tempo sui libri dei Rouges, non fosse altro per capire come trascrivere bene i suoi incantesimi a chiamata, e aveva preso l’abitudine di lasciare delle cose a casa del nonno. Una felpa che si era tolto un giorno che aveva sentito caldo, un bracciale che si era slacciato dal polso mentre scriveva perché sbatteva ritmicamente contro la tastiera del computer dandogli fastidio, un paio di penne e un evidenziatore, delle scarpe da ginnastica più morbide che usava durante gli allenamenti per non rischiare di fare del male al suo Assistente… poi un giorno Etienne gli aveva fatto trovare uno spazzolino da denti in bagno, e lì aveva realizzato di avere quasi mezzo armadio a casa del nonno. Con questa scusa, non era diventato raro neanche che dormisse lì, anche se preferiva sempre dormire sul divano e mai nella stanza matrimoniale dei nonni – quella era ormai diventata la camera di Etienne.  
Quella sera, però, era abbastanza alticcio – ma non ubriaco, era ancora lucido – ed Etienne l’aveva convinto a dormire con lui spingendolo sul letto di malagrazia. Non si erano neanche spogliati, si erano tolti le scarpe e si erano messi sotto le coperte rivolgendo l’uno le spalle all’altro. E dopo Alex si era ricordato una faccia buffa di Gian ed era scoppiato a ridere, ed Etienne l’aveva seguito subito dopo il primo sbuffo di risata, contagiato. Il letto tremò sotto gli scossoni delle loro risate stupide e in parte immotivate e Alex sentì che non si sentiva così tranquillo da un bel po’ di tempo.  
Etienne allungò una mano all’indietro e gli diede delle pacche sulla testa come se fosse un cucciolo. «Adesso dormi, master».  
«Se sono io il master, non dovresti essere tu a darmi ordini» brontolò ironicamente coprendosi meglio e sdraiandosi su di un fianco rivolgendogli di nuovo le spalle; in risposta ricevette solo una risata.  
Quell’atmosfera serena, calda e confortante lo spingeva soltanto ad avere più voglia di cercare un contatto con lui, non qualcosa di sensuale, ma un contatto fisico che fungesse da rassicurazione, qualcosa che testimoniasse in modo evidente un legame che stava cominciando a sentire sotto pelle, perché solo due mani con le dita intrecciate possono dire in alcuni momenti che è tutto vero e non è solo un’illusione quello che si sente.  
Respirò a fondo provando ad essere più lucido possibile, ma alla fine non si chiese nemmeno se l’avrebbe preso per ubriaco fradicio o per pazzo se avesse esordito in quel modo.  
«Non mi piacciono gli amori impossibili» disse a voce alta e chiara girandosi a faccia all’aria a fissare il soffitto.  
Etienne, che gli dava le spalle, si voltò verso di lui sdraiandosi su di un fianco. «Cosa?» era perplesso, e a ragione.  
Lui continuò a fissare il soffitto e a gesticolare. «Sai, una volta mia sorella aveva un’amica assolutamente fuori di testa che si complicava le cose da sola. Non è che amasse la teatralità e la drammaticità delle cose, per lei l’essere teatrale e drammatica era un vero e proprio fetish: se una cosa non era insana e non la faceva stare male, non era contenta. Diceva che con lei la vita era ingiusta perché finiva sempre in mezzo a situazioni drammatiche, ma poi godeva come una masochista se si innamorava della persona sbagliata, e andava pure in giro a fare la vittimista in modo teatrale. Quasi faceva un’espressione schifata quando qualcuno le diceva che stava con un ragazzo normale e aveva una storia d’amore tranquilla. Io mi sono sempre chiesto il perché, perché gli amori impossibili hanno questo fascino e piacciono così tanto alla gente? Lo so che l’amore in fin dei conti è tutto un compromesso fra due persone, ma chi l’ha detto che deve essere per forza così» storse la bocca per dirlo in modo teatrale, « _tragico e lacerante_? Sai cosa penso? Che si è più liberi in due» Etienne si accigliò e Alex lo vide nella penombra sollevarsi e appoggiare il mento sul palmo della mano. «Sì, perché, vedi, quando si è da soli si ha sempre paura di fare qualcosa, no? Ci si limita, non ci si sente incoraggiati e spronati, invece quando c’è qualcuno al tuo fianco ti senti più sicuro, perché l’altro ti fa vedere le cose da altri punti di vista, ti incoraggia, e quindi non hai più limiti e si finisce con l’essere davvero liberi soltanto in due. Io non ci vedo niente di tragico in questo, è soltanto adorazione e stare bene, perché la gente deve invece amare la parte tragica dell’amore? Io voglio amare per stare bene, non mi piacciono gli amori impossibili» ripeté, concludendo in modo convinto.  
Gli occhi di Etienne al buio brillavano, stava sorridendo guardandolo con tenerezza; non gli chiese neanche perché gli avesse fatto quel discorso mezzo sconclusionato, ma Alex ebbe la sensazione di sentire una sua carezza sul viso.  
«Alex, domani te lo ricorderai ancora quello che mi hai detto?»  
Ci pensò su. «Credo di sì» annuì. «Non sono poi così ubriaco».  
«Allora dormi, non dire o fare altro che non vorresti poi ricordare» rise e si girò dall’altra parte per tornare a dormire. «E vedi di non attirare ancora gente strana come Gian e l’amica di tua sorella» aggiunse, sprimacciando il cuscino.  
«Già» mormorò Alex fissando il soffitto. «Per non parlare di Nina e Holger. Anche se potrei farli conoscere, quei due. Gian e l’amica di mia sorella, intendo. Sarebbero una bella coppia» annuì con veemenza.  
«Dormi» l’ammonì con tono fintamente severo. Alex fece per replicare qualcosa, ma si vide piombare sul petto la mano di Etienne, che aveva allungato all’indietro alla cieca alla ricerca della sua di mano.  
Esitò solo un attimo, poi intrecciò le dita alla sue lasciando che stessero insieme lì, sopra il suo cuore. Etienne forse non aveva idea di quanto lo stesse rendendo libero, ma tutto quello che aveva da dargli in quel momento affinché non si facessero del male a vicenda era quello, quella presa sul cuore, e decise di farsela bastare almeno per quella notte.  
Si addormentò serenamente.

 

Una cassetta trasparente dell’espositore a parete del _Gummyland_ si era svuotata, Alex andò nel retrobottega e prese un pacchetto nuovo di marshmallow per riempirlo; prima di risistemare la palettina dentro la cassetta e chiudere il coperchio, prese un marshmallow fra le dita storcendo il naso: era una treccia bianca, rosa e gialla, talmente carina da sembrare finta.  
«Trasuda coloranti e artificialità da tutte le parti» mormorò Alex, «perché alle ragazzine piace così tanto?» se lo cacciò in bocca con aria schifata; voltandosi, il suo sguardo cadde sullo scaffale pieno di sveglie grosse e rotonde di Hello Kitty: s’immagino cento sveglie diverse di quella gattina demoniaca suonare intorno al suo letto alle sette del mattino. Storse il naso e deglutì a stento il marshmallow.  
«Devo stare attento a cosa mangio, quando penso a certe cose: potrebbe essermi letale».  
«Ehi, fratellino!» Enrica rientrò nel negozio e lo salutò con un paio di pacche troppo forti sulle spalle, facendolo sussultare. «Ti ho spaventato?»  
«Ero sovrappensiero» rispose a mezza bocca accartocciando il pacchetto vuoto di marshmallow.  
Enrica andò a sedersi dietro la cassa e lo guardò attentamente posando il mento sul palmo della mano – al polso aveva dei grossi cerchi di plastica rosa, dei bracciali alquanto vistosi. «Come vanno le cose con Etienne?»  
«Non vanno da nessuna parte, visto che siamo solo amici» gesticolò.  
«Davvero?» assottigliò gli occhi. Si guardò intorno con aria cospiratoria, poi iniziò a canticchiare. «Io-so-una-cosa-che-tu-non-saaaaaiiii! Io-so-una-cosa-che-tu-non-saaaaaiiii! Io-so-una-cosa-che-tu-non-saaaaaiiii!»  
Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «Enrica, non siamo più bambini, vorresti smetterla e dirmi questa fantomatica cosa che non so?»  
«No!» gli fece la linguaccia. «Voglio proprio vedere poi che faccia farai!»  
La guardò con un’espressione schifata. «Tuo marito lo sa che sei così?»  
«Mio marito mi ama _anche perché_ sono così!» ribatté altezzosa.  
«Sulla sua tomba farà scrivere "Niente fiori, ma opere di bene: sopprimete mia moglie", me lo sento».  
«Cattivo!» e ridendo gli lanciò addosso un grosso leccalecca multicolore.  
«Non si gioca con il cibo, è peccato!» la rimbeccò ridendo anche lui, ma provò a darsi una calmata quando vide qualcuno fare per entrare nel negozio. «Buon giorno» si voltò a vedere chi fosse. E raggelò.  
Anche sua sorella si era ammutolita, e sembrava che da lei stessero provenendo delle onde nere e malvagie, perché sulla soglia del negozio c’era Davide. Enrica non lo salutò nemmeno, si limitò a fare un’espressione dura e ad andare nel retrobottega lasciandoli soli – sapeva che Alex non avrebbe gradito delle intrusioni e se Davide era proprio lì non era di certo come cliente – non prima però di rivolgere al fratello un’occhiata come a dirgli "Se hai bisogno, sono di là".  
«Ciao» gli mormorò il ragazzo.  
«Ciao. Come hai fatto a sapere che lavoro qui?»  
«I ragazzi, passando dalla strada, ti hanno visto un paio di volte…» rispose vago.  
Per "ragazzi" intendeva la loro ex comitiva. «Ah, quindi si sta già spargendo la voce che sto tornando normale e non sono più un asociale depresso e iroso?» fece sarcastico; immaginava bene quello che dicevano in giro su di lui, e per quanto effettivamente se la fosse cercata da solo isolandosi a forza, non riusciva a non essere acido.  
«Non dire così, sono tutti contenti che tu stia cominciando a stare bene».  
«E invece di spiare quel che faccio, o magari lurkare la mia bacheca su Facebook, perché non mi chiedono direttamente come sto? Ci sono molte promozioni sugli SMS, di questi tempi, potrebbero mandarmene uno».  
«Alex, sei stato tu ad allontanare tutti».  
«Questo lo so, lo so benissimo» incrociò le braccia al petto come a crearsi uno scudo immaginario, «ma non hanno avuto alcuna delicatezza. Sarò anche stato scontroso nel rifiutare delle uscite con loro, ma non li ho trattati a pesci in faccia e comunque avrebbero dovuto saperlo che per me sarebbe stato difficile tornare a parlare tranquillamente di basket subito».  
«Ci tengono a te…»  
«Non hanno saputo restare, questa è la verità» tagliò corto. «È facile stare accanto a qualcuno quando le cose vanno bene e c’è da divertirsi, ma quando l’aria si fa pesante e c’è da sostenere il morale è tutt’altra cosa e non tutti hanno le palle di restare anche quando le cose vanno male. Non tutti sanno essere amici fino in fondo» scrollò le spalle con indifferenza. «Gianluigi è rimasto, chiediti perché» fece una piccola pausa. «E adesso dimmi perché sei qui».  
Davide si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Volevo sapere come stai davvero, ti sembra una cosa così stupida?» Alex storse il naso e scosse la testa. «Non ci siamo lasciati in malo modo, per quanto tu non mi abbia risparmiato certe battute, ma siamo stati insieme un anno e mezzo, Alex, ci tengo a te come persona. Ti ho finalmente visto in un pub dopo mesi, eri sereno, eri con un altro e… mi sono chiesto se stai bene sul serio, tutto qui» terminò incerto ad occhi bassi.  
«Il mister mi aveva detto che c’erano buone probabilità che mi chiamassero in Nazionale» disse atono, fissando anche lui il pavimento.  
«Cosa?!» si sorprese guardandolo con gli occhi sbarrati. «Non me l’hai mai detto…»  
«Perché non me ne hai dato il tempo. L’ho saputo la mattina prima dell’incidente, poi ovviamente è stato inutile parlare di posto in Nazionale o meno» sorrise amaro. «Mi sono sempre rifiutato di dirlo a qualcuno, aspettavo di riuscire a maturare bene la cosa per poterla dire senza crollare, ma… tu non mi hai aspettato» lo guardò dritto negli occhi, «sei andato via prima, ma spero che ti faccia piacere lo stesso sapere che nonostante tutto sei il primo a cui lo dico» concluse con un sorriso obliquo triste.  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Cosa? Che non potrò più giocare? Che la mia carriera da giocatore è stata distrutta? O di non esserci stato? Oppure ancora di averlo saputo adesso che l’ho superata e per me non ha più alcuna importanza chi sia il primo a saperlo?»  
«Tutto» annuì mestamente, «lo ammetto. Sono stato con te perché secondo me sei speciale, la mia idea su di te non è cambiata soltanto perché non stiamo più insieme. Ci tengo a te, so che meriti della felicità dopo quello che ti è successo, quindi mi chiedo: sei felice con _lui_? Sei felice con il tuo nuovo ragazzo?»  
Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, serio. «Sì» rispose onestamente. Sul suo volto vide una strana espressione a metà strada fra il sollievo e il dispiacere: non è mai bello scoprire di non essere indimenticabili.  
«Ne sono contento» assentì debolmente. «Volevo soltanto parlare tranquillamente di questo. Nessun rancore».  
«Nessun rancore» ripeté annuendo Alex, stringendo di più le braccia al petto.  
«Spero di rivederti di nuovo in giro» fece per andare.  
«Credo di sì. Ciao» accompagnò il saluto con un cenno della testa.  
«Ciao» uscì mogiamente dal negozio.  
Enrica rientrò subito fissando la porta con aria schifata; aveva il cellulare in mano e in effetti Alex aveva sentito che stava parlando con qualcuno, mentre discuteva con Davide. «Odio i tipi senza palle» mormorò tornando alla cassa.  
«Hai origliato» sentenziò sicuro di sé.  
«Potevo non farlo?» replicò con finta aria innocente. «Sei il mio fratellino, devo saperle certe cose».  
Alex sospirò seccato e scosse la testa. «Con chi parlavi al cellulare?»  
«Con la mamma di Federico, mia suocera» si fece incerta e cominciò a giocare con i capelli biondi acconciati in una coda alta. «Qualcuno va dicendo in giro che ha mollato il suo lavoro da segretaria insieme alla sua amica e stanno per aprire un negozio di gioielli fatti a mano. Il problema è che c’è anche un contratto a suo nome per l’acquisto del locale per aprire l’attività…»  
«Che cosa?» si meravigliò.  
«Sì! Lei dice che non è possibile, ma sappiamo tutti che da sempre sogna di vendere i gioielli che fa, e la firma sul contratto è la sua! C’è gente che l’ha vista firmare… e stessa cosa vale per la sua amica: dice che non è lei, che non è possibile, ma mica sono stati dei fantasmi a firmare!»  
« _Sognava_ di aprire un negozio, dici?» sottolineò.  
«Sì-sì, fare gioielli con fimo e perline è sempre stata la sua passione fin da ragazzina!»  
Alex si grattò la testa e mormorò fra sé e sé. «Ok, quando ti farai vedere da me, nuova carta in circolazione?»

 

Gian non c’era, quel pomeriggio aveva impegni con la famiglia e non era potuto venire a lezione, e Alex si stava chiedendo se ciò fosse meglio: aveva l’impressione che da un momento all’altro la carta sarebbe comparsa davanti a lui – era nello stile delle carte dei Cuori mostrarsi dopo un primo attacco non troppo forte – e forse era meglio essere da soli. Tuttavia, Etienne non era mai felice quando lui affrontava le carte da solo, ci teneva ad essere costantemente presente e la cosa a tratti lo faceva un po’ irritare: non era poi ancora così incapace con la magia. Forse.  
«Si parla del diavolo e spuntano le corna…» sospirò vedendo proprio il suo Assistente seduto ad aspettarlo sulla gradinata dell’edificio tredici. «Ehi» lo salutò con un cenno della testa, avvicinandosi, «come mai il fatto che tu sia qui non mi fa presagire nulla di buono?»  
«Dobbiamo parlare» ribatté con un’espressione seria, «ho percepito la presenza di una carta».  
Assentì. «Anch’io. Andiamo a sederci da qualche parte».  
Il bar dell’università, a metà strada fra l’edificio tredici e le segreterie generali, era tutto sommato un buon posto per parlare: a quell’ora – di primo pomeriggio – non era molto affollato, c’erano dei tavoli liberi e un discreto via vai di persone troppo indaffarate per perdere tempo ad origliare i loro discorsi su eventi strani.  
Si sedettero ad un tavolo in un angolo, davanti ad un caffè.  
«Che succede?» domandò per primo Etienne.  
«Ero al negozio con mia sorella e lei mi ha raccontato di un fatto che mi ha lasciato intendere che una carta…»  
«No» lo fermò, «a parte la carta, che succede? Come mai sei stato così propenso a sederci in un posto tranquillo? Sembra quasi che tu ne avessi bisogno… che è successo?»  
Alex tamburellò le dita sul tavolo aggrottando la fronte, dispiaciuto per essere stato scoperto così presto, ma anche compiaciuto dell’essere così trasparente per lui, e osservò il suo strano modo di armeggiare con la bustina dello zucchero: l’aprì, la svuotò, rimise dentro la bustina la strisciolina strappata e poi la ripiegò più volte in senso verticale, il tutto in modo estremamente metodico, abitudinario. Scrollò la testa e si strinse la radice del naso fra due dita: Etienne e le sue piccole abitudini acquisite chissà dove e chissà come…  
«Oggi è venuto Davide al negozio».  
«Ah-ah?» lo invitò a continuare a parlare bevendo il caffè.  
«Mi ha chiesto come sto con te» proseguì con una faccia beffarda. Ad Etienne andò il sorso di traverso e dovette risputarlo nella tazzina.  
«E tu che gli hai detto?»  
«Che sto bene, ed in fondo è vero» sospirò. «Mi ha fatto tutto un discorso molto lungo sul fatto che nonostante tutto a me ci tiene perché siamo stati insieme per tanto tempo, che pensa ancora che io sia una bella persona e blablabla, blablabla» imitò un becco con un mano, «il classico discorso maturo che può farti un’ex quando comincia vagamente a sentirsi in colpa».  
«E ti ha fatto effetto?»  
«Uhm, no» rigirò il cucchiaino nella tazzina fissando il liquido nero ondeggiare, «però mi ha dato la sensazione che sia davvero tutto finito: non importa se lui ha o avrà dei ripensamenti, mi sono accorto che io non ce li ho, per me la questione è chiusa davvero ed è stato…» schioccò le dita provando a trovare le parole giuste, «sai quando finisci di leggere un libro e lo posi? Pensi "Bello, è finito, ma mi ha tenuto compagnia" e hai quella sottile sensazione di malinconia che non è tanto un male, però ti dà lo stesso da pensare…»  
«Credo che sia normale, no?» giocherellò con la tazzina. «Si è sempre un po’ malinconici quando qualcosa finisce, però una fine può essere anche bella se è piena, se è concludente».  
«Sì» annuì a testa china, «penso di aver effettivamente concluso con Davide, abbiamo entrambi toccato il fondo: io chiudendomi in me stesso, lui non trovando il coraggio di farmi aprire. Ne abbiamo preso atto» fece un lungo sorso.  
Etienne abbozzò un sorriso guardandolo con tenerezza. «Capisco. La carta, invece?» l’aiutò a cambiare discorso e ad uscire dall’impasse.  
Gli raccontò in breve quello che aveva sentito da sua sorella. «E tu?»  
«Hanno rapinato l’ufficio postale di fronte il _Breadstick_ , prima di pranzo».  
Posò la tazzina di colpo sul piattino. «Cosa? Ho lasciato il _Gummyland_ giusto un paio di ore prima di mangiare per arrivare qui in facoltà presto…»  
Deglutì a forza il caffè e agitò subito una mano per tranquillizzarlo. «Non preoccuparti, è stata una cosa molto veloce e indolore, tua sorella in quel momento era nel retrobottega e mi ha detto che non se n’è accorta neanche. La Polizia è arrivata subito e c’è stato un inseguimento, ma nessuna sparatoria».  
«Hanno preso i ladri?»  
« _Il_ ladro» lo corresse. «No, è sfuggito, ma siamo riusciti a vederlo in volto in tanti. È risultato essere un pregiudicato, ma la cosa buffa è che non era in "attività" da molti anni e che ha un alibi di ferro: molta gente l’ha visto nello stesso momento ad un solo incrocio dalla posta a comprare della verdura…»  
«Cosa?!» si sbalordì.  
«Già, _cosa_? Cosa sarà mai?... A quanto pare non compiva una rapina da quasi vent’anni, e si visto che non era ben preparato… È stata una cosa molto impulsiva ed improvvisata».  
«Come l’hai percepita la carta?»  
«In modo molto forte, era vicinissima».  
«Pensi che abbia mosso i fili dell’azione o abbia personificato direttamente l’uomo in questione?»  
Si grattò la testa, pensoso. «Sinceramente non ne ho idea: ha creato abbastanza panico da sviare la mia attenzione, ero molto più concentrato su cosa potesse fare una carta armata che tenta una rapina, che a capire cosa vuole e a quale Sogno si è legata…»  
«Logico» concordò sospirando. «Sta facendo il suo Gioco, ha fatto le sue prime mosse, però il suo grado di pericolosità va in crescendo» sollevò la mano per indicare un immaginario indice di crescita.  
«Pensi che la sua prossima mossa sarà ancora più pericolosa?»  
«Non lo penso, lo _credo_ » si alzò e rindossò la giacca. «Ha colpito in dei posti vicino a me per farsi notare: le carte sono come i bambini, fra un po’ probabilmente verrà da me a chiedermi se mi piace il suo operato, proprio come un bambino che ha appena costruito un castello di sabbia».  
Etienne si alzò anche lui dal tavolo e lo guardò sorridendo soddisfatto. «Stai cominciando a capire sempre di più le carte, stai diventando un vero Rouges!»  
Sbuffò appena risentito e si rimise lo zaino in spalla. «Cerco solo di limitare i danni alle persone di questa città. Ora vado a lezione: sono ancora prima di tutto uno studente universitario» gli puntò un dito contro con aria vagamente accusatoria.  
«Certo, certo» assentì accondiscendente.  
Alex scosse la testa e uscì dal bar: non gli avrebbe mai fatto dire che era uno stregone, sicuro.

 

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi corse a perdifiato verso il _Gummyland_ : aveva poco tempo prima che il suo master tornasse a lavoro dopo le lezioni, doveva affrettarsi.  
Enrica lo salutò con un gran sorriso. «Ehi, ciao!» si sporse dalla cassa per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Ciao» la ricambiò col fiatone, «sono venuto qua per prendere _quella cosa_ che ti avevo chiesto di mettermi da parte».  
«Certo» sorrise sorniona, «l’ho nascosta nel retrobottega, aspettami qui».  
L’aspettò guardandosi nervosamente intorno e sentendosi stranamente in colpa, come se non dovesse fare una cosa simile; Enrica tornò nel negozio con fra le mani una scatola bianca di medie dimensioni.  
«Non me l’aspettavo» gli disse sorridendo e aprendo la confezione per fargli vedere che il contenuto fosse a posto, «ma mio fratello mi ha chiesto subito dove fosse. O forse» gli porse l’oggetto assottigliando lo sguardo con aria furba, «avrei dovuto aspettarmelo perché mi hai chiesto di non dirgli niente che mi hai lasciato un acconto per acquistarlo…»  
Prese fra le mani il carillon di legno con il piccolo pianista che tanto era piaciuto al suo master, lo aprì e lo guardò con una certa malinconia.  
«Non è per lui» _mentì_ , «lo devo regalare ad una persona e ho paura che lui possa spifferare tutto, visto che è una conoscenza in comune».  
Non sapeva neanche _come_ e _se_ gliel’avrebbe dato, sapeva soltanto che quel carillon non poteva restare lì sul quel ripiano in mezzo a tanti altri oggetti e sotto gli sguardi di tante altre persone, perché aveva sentito e deciso che era il _loro_ carillon e non poteva confondersi con gli altri o finire in mani sconosciute. Forse non gliel’avrebbe dato, forse l’avrebbe nascosto in casa da qualche parte e reso facile da trovare una volta arrivato il momento dell’addio, lasciandogli un bigliettino, ma quell’oggetto apparteneva a loro e qualunque legame ci fosse fra di loro – stregone e assistente, amici, amanti, qualsiasi tipo di nome potesse dare a quel qualcosa che stava crescendo e sfuggendo dalle loro mani e che a tratti temeva di capire troppo – l’avrebbe rappresentato, perché probabilmente sarebbero cambiati – lui sarebbe andato via – ma ciò che sentivano sarebbe rimasto per sempre. Com’era successo con i nonni.  
«Oh, sì-sì, certo» l’assecondò Enrica gesticolando. «Vuoi che ti faccia una confezione regalo?»  
Lo fissò suonare ancora per un altro attimo. «Sì, grazie» chiuse il coperchio e la melodia si fermò.

 

«Lo vuoi un passaggio, Gian?» gli domandò mentre si avviavano al parcheggio dell’università.  
«No, grazie» si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso, «devo passare in copisteria e poi in un negozio qui vicino per una cosa che mi ha chiesto mia madre».  
«Ok» sospirò, cominciando a cercare le chiavi dell’auto nella tasca dello zaino.  
«Ah, ti volevo dire che mi sono divertito molto l’altra sera con te ed Etienne: grazie per avermi invitato».  
Lo guardò scettico. «Davvero?»  
«Sì, la musica era un po’ cacofonica e assordante, non esattamente il mio genere, però mi sono divertito» e ciò, detto col suo solito tono monocorde, era ancora più buffo.  
«Non era il tuo genere, dici?» si accigliò. «Ma tu, oltre a tutta quella musica alternativa che mi hai passato una volta, che ascolti di solito?» s’incuriosì. «O ascolti solo quel genere?»  
«No» scosse la testa, «ascolto anche altro».  
«Tipo?»  
«I Carmina Burana».  
Alex restò per qualche secondo con la bocca mezza aperta. «Ah» esalò.  
«Sai, una volta mi hanno detto che avere dei rapporti sessuali ascoltando i Carmina Burana è un’esperienza particolare, ma io non ho mai provato» fece una faccia appena dispiaciuta. «Visto che tu invece potresti provarlo, vuoi che ti presti i miei Carmina Burana?»  
«Ma che stai a dire?!» gesticolò nervosamente. «Ma che potrei provare e quali Carmina Burana!»  
«Ma potrebbe essere un esperimento interessante».  
«Gianluigi, abbi pazienza, ma non mi va di scopare per il bene della scienza, e poi con chi diavolo potrei mai scopare?»  
«Ma tu ed Etienne ormai non state ufficialmente insieme?»  
«No!» rispose secco. «La nostra è stata soltanto tutta una finta per Davide».  
«Uhm» storse il naso e poi si risistemò gli occhiali, «capisco. Peccato. State bene insieme» annuì.  
«Sì, ma non c’è niente fra di noi!»  
«Va bene» ribatté, e per quanto quella replica fosse stata come al solito atona gli sembrò anche terribilmente uguale ai "Certo, certo" fintamente accondiscendenti di sua sorella. Fece per aprire bocca per ribattere qualcos’altro, poi ci ripensò e preferì tornare a cercare le chiavi.  
«Ci vediamo domani, Gian».  
«Ok, il primo che arriva prende due posti» lo salutò agitando la mano e poi si risistemò per la centesima volta gli occhiali sul naso.  
Alex sospirò rassegnato e sconsolato e si avvicinò alla sua auto; prima di togliere l’allarme, però, percepì qualcosa di strano… aggrottò la fronte provando a concentrarsi fissando l’asfalto e poi, giunto all’apice della tensione, si voltò di scatto. Sussultò quando vide una sagoma a qualche passo dietro di lui, ma si portò una mano sul cuore provando a calmarsi.  
«Davide, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» si lamentò.  
«Scusami, non volevo» si mortificò.  
Tornò ad armeggiare con le chiavi. «Dimmi» fece sarcastico, «te l’hanno detto gli stalkers a cui di me non frega niente però sanno sempre cosa sto facendo che a quest’ora sarei stato in facoltà?»  
«No… Alex, io… volevo parlarti di nuovo» esitò.  
«Se ti riferisci allo stesso argomento dell’altra volta, pensavo che ne avessimo già parlato abbastanza» si voltò ad aprire lo sportello.  
«Credo che l’averti visto felice con _lui_ mi abbia ricordato troppo quanto _io_ fossi felice con te».  
Richiuse lo sportello con un sospiro seccato e si girò verso di lui. «Davide, non ci siamo: qualunque cosa tu possa dire o fare, la risposta è una sola. No».  
«Siamo stati entrambi a sbagliare, e lo sai, ma dagli errori s’impara, no?»  
«No, non esiste detto più falso: la gente non cambia mai, si evolve, ma nei fatti si fanno sempre gli stessi errori, seppure con sfumature diverse dovute alla maturazione».  
«Siamo soltanto caduti e una volta sola, ma superato tutto questo, preso atto di quanto questa lontananza e tutta questa incomprensione in realtà ci abbia fortificato, noi…»  
«Noi _cosa_?» lo interruppe brusco e deciso. «È troppo facile rimettere a posto i pezzi ora che la tempesta è passata, non trovi?»  
«Ma per me tu e la nostra relazione siete contati e contate ancora moltissimo» lo supplicò.  
«Sai» sospirò stancamente, «potrei anche quasi crederti» infilò una mano sotto il colletto della maglia, «se non sapessi che tu in realtà sei una carta dei Cuori» sorrise furbo e afferrò la chiave per richiamare il Bastone; creò subito uno scudo per schermare l’azione dagli sguardi dei passanti.  
Davide sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi, quando li riaprì le sue iridi erano diventate rosse: del fumo rosso l’avvolse e prese il suo aspetto di carta umanizzata.  
Era una donna alta e slanciata, di mezz’età; vestiva in modo vagamente zingaresco con una gonna molto ampia e lunga dal motivo barocco rosso e nero, portava uno scialle con la frangia sulle spalle; i capelli erano molto lunghi e completamente grigi, raccolti in una grossa treccia che portava su una spalla.  
«Volevo vedere fino a che punto avresti retto il mio Gioco» gli disse con tono benevolo ma sottilmente ironico, «sapevo che mi avresti riconosciuta subito, ma questo è il Sogno del tuo ex, mi chiedevo fino a che punto sarei riuscita a tentarti solleticando quello che potrebbe essere anche un tuo Sogno: tornare insieme».  
«Hai fatto male i tuoi conti».  
«Dici? Hai capito quale carta sono?»  
L’osservò con finta aria critica inclinando appena la testa di lato. «Forse».  
«E con quale forza vorresti vincere contro di me? Senti di essere una persona abbastanza forte e risoluta da potermi sconfiggere?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Mettimi alla prova, è questo quello che fate voi carte con i Jester, no?»  
Gli sorrise in modo crudele. «Ti pentirai di queste parole» schioccò le dita, Alex si guardò intorno, ma non successe nulla. Qualcosa però non andava, se lo sentiva. «Giochiamo, Red Jester, ti va?»  
«Sì» non potevano fare altro: deglutì a fatica e strinse più forte il Bastone mettendosi in posizione di difesa. Ad Etienne tutto quello non sarebbe affatto piaciuto, ma che poteva farci?  
«Cosa vuole secondo te il tuo ex?» l’interrogò.  
«Una seconda occasione?» provò ad indovinare, ma era quasi certo di essere nel giusto.  
«Esatto. La vita è piena di bivi, ma essendo una sola si può proseguire soltanto su un’unica strada: tocca scegliere. Spesso però ci si pente…»  
«Il Sogno di una seconda occasione…» osservò atono, continuando a guardarsi intorno, all’erta.  
«Giusto. Nella vita ci sono momenti che ti capitano una sola volta, attimi decisivi che scandiscono l’esistenza regalando rimpianti che poi, quando le cose si metteranno male o ti sentirai un po’ giù, torneranno sempre a tormentarti. Potranno passare anche anni, ma prima o poi tornerai a chiederti perché non l’hai fatto, perché non hai piuttosto scelto di fare quell’altra cosa davanti a quel bivio. I rimpianti sono piuttosto ossessivi, non trovi?»  
«Vieni al dunque» l’esortò fermamente, guardandola in faccia.  
«Spesso le soluzioni più semplici sono anche quelle più brutali ed egoistiche, quelle che adempiono la tua serenità e felicità trascurando il dolore che così facendo si arrecherà agli altri. Come per esempio uccidere qualcuno che ci sta ostacolando» sorrise soddisfatta incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Alex restò senza fiato. «Non oserai…»  
«C’è sempre qualcuno migliore di noi, e magari è proprio l’amico di una vita intera… ci è sempre vicino, ci assiste, ma nonostante tutto non esita mai quando può stare un passo davanti a noi lasciandoci indietro: ogni volta si prende tutto quello che c’è da prendere. Soldi, lavoro, prestigio, una donna… tutto». Stava raccontando la storia di qualcuno in particolare, era raggelante. «Poi un giorno ti ritrovi improvvisamente ad avere la sua vita fra le mani, per esempio perché ha bisogno di una donazione di midollo osseo e tu, ironia della sorte, sei compatibile! Avresti potuto non farlo, avresti potuto lasciarlo morire liberandoti così una volta per tutte di lui, e invece non l’hai fatto. Perché? La vorresti una seconda occasione?»  
«Non-osare-farlo» sibilò.  
«L’ho già fatto, Red Jester» sorrise tranquilla. «Scegli: destra» schioccò le dita alla sua destra, Alex fissò quella direzione, «o sinistra?» schioccò le dita da quell’altra parte e lui la seguì con lo sguardo, sudando freddo. «La vita è un Gioco, è fatta di scelte che possono essere tutte decisive. Scegli dove andare per provare a fermarmi e a salvare la prossima vittima, ma ricordati che se sbaglierai e rimpiangerai di non essere andato dalla parte opposta, avere una seconda occasione sarà solo un Sogno».  
Digrignò i denti. «Bastarda!»  
«Sai benissimo cosa sta per succedere, Red Jester. Io ho fatto il mio Gioco, fai il tuo, adesso. Affrettati».  
Serrò di più la mascella inspirando a fondo, la guardò furioso e poi infine decise: iniziò a correre a sinistra fregandosene di essere ancora con il Bastone il mano e quindi ben visibile al di là dello scudo tracciato. Disperato, si guardò intorno cercando di notare qualcuno di sospetto, ma niente; gli sembrò una corsa contro il tempo dannatamente inutile. Chi era la vittima? Chi il carnefice? Con che cosa sarebbe avvenuto l’omicidio? Un coltello? Una pistola? Erano vicino ad un parcheggio, avrebbe anche potuto investirlo brutalmente… Era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio. Urlò frustrato, fece dietro front e riprese a correre stavolta verso destra, ma percepì dentro di sé quanto il culmine dell’azione della carta fosse ormai vicino: stava per succedere un omicidio e non sapeva _dove_.  
«Forse non stai correndo abbastanza, Red Jester» gli sussurrò melliflua ed invisibile la carta all’orecchio.  
Nell’aria risuonò uno sparo.  
Si fermò giusto un secondo, basito, e poi tornò a correre dritto davanti a sé. Circa duecento metri dopo, vicino ad un albero e sotto gli occhi allucinati di una decina di persone, un uomo aveva appena sparato a viso scoperto ad un altro, adesso a terra e privo di vita. La carta era scomparsa.  
All’inizio aveva scelto la direzione sbagliata, aveva perso tempo e ora non avrebbe avuto una seconda occasione.  
Strinse i pugni. «Ci vediamo al Battle Ring, _Due di Cuori_ ».

 

«Mi dispiace, master» gli disse quietamente Etienne porgendogli un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Erano in piedi davanti al tavolo della cucina del nonno, gli aveva appena raccontato tutto.  
«Me l’hai detto che sarebbe risuccesso, che sarebbero morte altre persone e che alcune volte non sarei arrivato in tempo» parlò atono ma lucido. «È risuccesso, non sono un dio» scosse la testa e si schiarì la voce. «Ora però devo assolutamente rimediare e fare in modo che la cosa non si ripeta, di questo ne ho il potere» bevve, posò il bicchiere sul tavolo e la sua mano tremò, tradendo la sua apparente freddezza. Etienne però fece finta di non vederlo, sebbene i suoi occhi fissassero ancora la sua mano, e gli fece un piccolo sorriso.  
«Stai maturando, master, una volta avresti perso subito la lucidità davanti ad una cosa simile».  
«Lo so» assentì dirigendosi verso lo studio; lui lo seguì, «anche se non mi rallegra maturare per cose simili». Andò verso la lavagna magnetica, prese un pennarello blu scuro e iniziò ad elencare tutti i punti chiave del caso. «Mostra dei doppioni in quanto riflette un rimpianto incarnandolo e mostrandosi con l’aspetto di chi appartiene il Sogno: fa rivivere direttamente l’occasione persa. Si lega al Sogno di avere una seconda occasione, non importa di che tipo» sottolineò "doppioni" e "seconda", poi scrisse il nome della carta sotto gli appunti. _Due di Cuori_.  
Etienne si sedette alla scrivania e poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Il tizio della rapina alla posta ha confessato che anni fa aveva progettato di farlo, ma poi, ad un passo dal compierla, si era fermato e ritirato dalla vita da criminale. A quanto pare ha avuto parecchi ripensamenti, specie adesso che ha subito un collasso economico…»  
«I doppioni agiscono a volto scoperto per megalomania: sanno di avere degli alibi di ferro perché sono dei doppi e si sentono esasperati e dalla parte del giusto. Agiscono d’impulso: il Due, come tutte le altre carte, è molto edonistica» rimise il tappo al pennarello e fissò la lavagna dando le spalle ad Etienne.  
«Stanotte andremo nel parcheggio dell’università?» intuì.  
Assentì. «Non me la farò sfuggire» giocherellò nervosamente col pennarello rigirandoselo fra le dita, «le farò capire che con il Red Jester è meglio non Giocare».

 

«La prima volta che nel cuore della notte ho scavalcato questa cancellata» disse a denti stretti Alex arrampicandosi, «ho affermato con decisione di non aver mai voluto far parte di una confraternita. Com’è che ora invece mi sento addirittura vicino a volerne fondare una?!»  
Etienne rise scuotendo la testa. «Master, nella vita non c’è nulla di male nel cambiare idea».  
Sbuffò, quella situazione lo stava rendendo sempre più nervoso, quindi di riflesso sarcastico. «Sai, tutto questo parlare di Sogni mi ha fatto capire che in fondo anch’io ho un Sogno con la S maiuscola».  
«Davvero, master?» chiese colpito, non cogliendo la sottintesa ironia.  
«Sì. Che il mondo capisca il mio genio». Etienne lo guardò torvamente. «Sul serio» rincarò, «mi sono sempre sentito un incompreso. Vedi? Neanche tu capisci il mio genio, in questo momento: mi stai criticando».  
Etienne si passò una mano sul volto. «Andiamo nell’ultimo posto in cui hai visto la carta, che è meglio».  
Scivolando nel buio come ladri silenziosi, raggiunsero la scena del crimine, ora sigillata dalla Polizia.  
«Quel tizio resterà in carcere fino alla fine dei suoi giorni?» domandò pensoso Alex.  
«Non credo» scosse la testa l’Assistente, «alla cattura della carta la memoria di tutti sarà resettata: l’omicidio diventerà un caso misterioso irrisolto, in qualche modo».  
«Almeno questo» sospirò sconsolato prendendo la chiave, «c’è una differenza sottile fra il pensare di voler uccidere qualcuno e il farlo come doppione incarnato da una carta» materializzò il Bastone e si guardò intorno per controllare che fossero da soli. «E adesso, a noi due» roteò il Bastone con entrambe le mani. «Accetto la sfida, Due di Cuori».  
La carta si materializzò ai suoi piedi, li accecò con la sua luce rossa e quando riaprirono gli occhi scoprirono di essere dentro al Battle Ring.  
Alex sbuffò stizzito. «Mancava solo questo all’appello, il Luna Park degli Orrori!»  
Erano dentro un classico luna park fornito di ogni possibile giostra e bancarella di dolciumi; era notte, non c’era nessuno e le giostre erano lo stesso in movimento ed erano illuminate. Poco più in là di loro, la ruota panoramica si muoveva illuminandosi ad intermittenza a ritmo di una musichetta ossessiva che diede il colpo finale ai nervi di Alex: assottigliò gli occhi concentrandosi e fissò la cabina vuota del gestore della giostra fino a costringere con la telecinesi le leve del meccanismo ad abbassarsi, e finalmente tutto tacque.  
Etienne lo guardò tra lo scettico e l’ironico, lui scrollò le spalle.  
«Sono solo un po’ nervoso» disse con nonchalance.  
«Oooook» cantilenò materializzando la spada, «che si fa adesso, master?» si girò il cappellino con la visiera al contrario e appoggiò la schiena alla sua in posizione di difesa, come sempre.  
«A pensarci bene, la carta era vestita come una zingara giostraia…» osservò. «Dunque» tirò su col naso e provò a tirar fuori il suo intuito da Rouges. «Alla fin della fiera, e questo è proprio il caso di dirlo, i Battle Ring sono perlopiù dei labirinti o dei rompicapo da risolvere. Il principio che regola l’Universo e la Vita stessa è il Gioco, e da qui il luna park» indicò con il Bastone l’ambiente circostante. «Però, se il luna park è troppo grande – e la Vita _è_ grande e questo luna park sembra proprio sterminato – potresti sentirti indeciso su quale attrazione scegliere per prima quando invece puoi sceglierne una sola per volta» stese l’indice di una mano, «una sola scelta, una sola occasione. Qui, però, al contrario della Vita, se paghi puoi avere un secondo giro, una seconda occasione» stese un secondo dito.  
«Bene, e la carta è una giostraia. Quale giostra dirige? Dove la troviamo?»  
Alex si schiarì la voce e sciolse le spalle tese. «Ecco, questo proprio non lo so».  
Le spalle di Etienne si stesero altrettanto e si voltò a guardarlo con aria minacciosa.  
Lui si guardò intorno con aria fintamente distratta e si avvicinò ad una bancarella. «Dello zucchero filato mentre ci pensiamo su?» propose.  
«Alexandre!»  
«Stavo scherzando» si lamentò, incamminandosi verso la strada principale fra le giostre e roteando il Bastone, «ma mica posso sapere sempre tutto» aggiunse sottovoce, «e poi» deglutì a vuoto, «i luna park mi inquietano sempre e mi innervosiscono perché mi ricordano i clown: credo che Stephen King debba pagare dei danni ad un sacco di persone, per colpa di _It_ » cominciò a saggiare le vibrazioni del terreno circostante puntandogli contro il Bastone. Provò a concentrarsi e osservò l’ambiente intorno a lui.  
Le bancarelle dello zucchero filato, delle mele candite e dei pop corn, il tiro a segno, la ruota panoramica, le montagne russe e la casa stregata… mancava ancora qualcosa all’appello, se lo sentiva.  
Etienne lo raggiunse. «Che c’è?»  
«Guardati intorno, quale attrazione non abbiamo ancora visto?» domandò incerto.  
«Non saprei…» si accigliò.  
«Quale giostra potrebbe piacere ad un Due?» provò a rifletterci sopra. «I doppioni» cominciò ad elencare, «i rimpianti…» e realizzò. «Il _riflesso_ di un rimpianto, un riflesso è un doppio!» si guardarono in faccia e risposero all’unisono.  
«La casa degli specchi!»  
«Cerchiamola» l’esortò Alex, «ce ne deve essere per forza una!»  
Iniziarono a correre a perdifiato fra le giostre fino a quando l’attrazione non si parò finalmente dinanzi a loro. Sembrava una vecchia casa per le bambole uscita dagli Anni Sessanta e dai colori pastello; lungo gli infissi delle finestre finte correvano delle lucine colorate.  
«Anche qui la cabina del gestore è vuota» osservò Etienne.  
Alex si concentrò per cercare di sentire la presenza della carta. «Lei è qui, però. Sarà lì dentro».  
«Entriamo?»  
Gli rispose annuendo ed avviandosi per primo.  
«Non separiamoci, master» l’ammonì Etienne, all’erta.  
«Ovvio» oltrepassarono l’uscio e si ritrovarono dentro un ambiente fatto totalmente di specchi che deformavano l’immagine, perfino le pareti labirintiche e il tetto a spicchi triangolari erano fatti di specchi. Alex fissò il riflesso buffamente deforme di Etienne, sicuro che fosse dietro di lui. «Dobbiamo stare vicini, con tutti questi riflessi è facile perdersi di vista!» si voltò. Non trovò nessuno.  
«Appunto» annuì a se stesso. Grugnì esasperato girando su se stesso e vedendo solo il suo stesso riflesso.  
«Alexandre?» lo chiamò incerto da chissà dove l’Assistente.  
«Etienne, dove sei?»  
«Sono qui».  
«E grazie al cazzo! Qui _dove_?» si esasperò.  
«Non lo so, master! Vedo ovunque solo me e questi specchi sono tutti uguali!»  
Si grattò la testa bofonchiando imprecazioni. «Perché ho la netta sensazione che finirà male?» domandò ad alta voce affinché l’altro lo sentisse.  
«Forse perché l’ultima volta che in un Battle Ring c’erano degli specchi ti sei conficcato una scheggia in una mano e ho dovuto portarti poco gloriosamente al Pronto Soccorso, master?»  
«Guarda che non è stato così poco glorioso, sai? È stata un’azione con una sua propria epicità. Di sottofondo. Molto di sottofondo» concluse a bassa voce.  
«Come facciamo a ritrovarci?»  
«Uhm» ci pensò su, «fammi provare a rompere un paio di specchi» si fece da scudo agli occhi con un braccio e provò a sfondare uno specchio con la punta del Bastone. Niente. Si accigliò e ci provò più volte di seguito facendo forza con entrambe le mani.  
«Alexandre, cos’è questo fracasso? Stai cercando di procurarti una scheggia con cui trapassarti di nuovo una mano?»  
«No!» ringhiò furioso. «Sto cercando di rompere almeno un fottuto specchio, dannazione!» Decise di provare con la magia, magari per far prima avrebbe creato un incantesimo a chiamata con le prime parole che gli sarebbero venute in mente, tanto a bassa voce Etienne non l’avrebbe sentito e rimproverato.  
Roteò il Bastone. «Dell’acqua hai il riflesso, ma non sveli il vero me stesso, distruggiti specchio, che non mi fai fesso!»  
«Alexandre, guarda che ti sento! Anche le carte hanno una loro dignità, non puoi tentare di distruggerle con incantesimi simili!»  
«Vedi che ha funzionato, eh?» protestò indicando a nessuno in particolare una microcrepa sulla superficie dello specchio. «Ho fatto una crepa grossa così!» mentì spudoratamente. Vide però un’ombra oscura passare velocemente sullo specchio rotto e si accigliò andando a guardarlo da più vicino. «Forse così l’ho fatta arrabbiare e finalmente si mostrerà» mormorò.  
Non appena fu vicino allo specchio, quello e tutti gli altri intorno a lui si accesero come schermi di televisori e gli mostrarono se stesso – da bambino piccolo, alle medie, da adolescente, di a malapena qualche mese fa… – alle prese con scelte diverse che aveva fatto nella sua vita. Compresa quella di lasciare Davide.  
«Master, tutto bene?» chiese Etienne. «Sento un sacco di voci…»  
«V-va tutto bene» incespicò appena continuando a fissare se stesso discutere con il suo ex. «Mi sta solo mostrando sugli specchi delle volte in cui in passato ho fatto delle scelte».  
«Alexandre, stai lontano dagli specchi! Non fare il suo Gioco!» l’avvertì.  
«Tranquillo» strinse di più il Bastone e si guardò intorno circospetto, «ricordo bene il motivo per cui sono qui: per catturarla e porre fine al suo Gioco».  
«E ci riuscirai, Red Jester?»  
Si voltò e la vide osservarlo con sarcasmo, altera e severa.  
«Potrebbe essere il tuo turno di pentirti di avermi sfidato» sorrise acido roteando il Bastone; ne materializzò uno anche lei.  
«Sei pronto?»  
«Non dovresti neanche chiedermelo» l’attaccò per primo.  
I due Bastoni s’incrociarono e i due si fissarono con aria di sfida, fecero entrambi leva per spingersi all’indietro e poi caricare di nuovo. Aveva sempre combattuto contro delle lame – contro la spada di Etienne – non si sentiva pronto per un duello simile, ma non aveva altra scelta.  
Riuscì a parare due colpi e a metterne a segno uno, i Bastoni sfregarono abbastanza forte da emettere scintille un altro paio di volte e poi al terzo colpo Alex non si trovò pronto e finì scaraventato contro uno specchio, di spalle.  
«Alexandre!» lo chiamò accorato Etienne, sentendo il gran rumore.  
«Occupato!» sibilò rialzandosi furioso e passando di nuovo all’attacco.  
La carta sorrise melliflua. «Etienne non ti ha allenato bene?»  
«Certe volte non conta quanto sei bravo e allenato» affondò un colpo, lei lo parò bloccandolo con il suo Bastone, «ma quanto sei incazzato» fece leva col proprio Bastone spingendola con violenza all’indietro, facendola sbattere contro uno specchio.  
«Alexandre, cosa diavolo stai facendo?» domandò ancora Etienne; lo sentì col fiatone, forse stava provando inutilmente a correre per trovarlo.  
«Mi diletto col punto croce!» ribatté sarcastico. «Secondo te?!»  
La carta caricò di nuovo. «Mi spieghi perché l’avere una seconda occasione ti fa così tanto arrabbiare? Tu non la vorresti?»  
«No» la sorprese.  
«Perché?»  
«Non credo che le persone imparino dai proprio errori, ci si può solo evolvere e maturare commettendo poi lo stesso errore in modo diverso. Se tutti avessimo una seconda chance, passeremmo il resto della nostra vita a rinvangare le cose e a perdere tempo cullandoci nella certezza di una seconda opportunità. Le occasioni uniche» mise a segno un colpo e sorrise crudelmente soddisfatto, «servono a ricordarci quanto sia veloce la Vita. La Vita è un Gioco, è la somma di un Sogno, un Incubo, una Fortuna e un Azzardo» la colpì di nuovo, «se togli l’Azzardo regalando a tutti una seconda opportunità, cosa resta? Non è più Giocare, è Barare!» la carta finì a terra.  
«Tutti meritano una seconda chance!» si rialzò urlando furiosa e stizzita e provò a riattaccarlo.  
«Ma è a via di essere messi alle strette che si impara ad essere risoluti. Io sono tutte le mie decisioni e tutti i miei errori. _Tutti_ » roteò il Bastone preparandosi all’incantesimo decisivo. «La vera forza di un uomo è saper scegliere _una sola strada_ e percorrerla fino in fondo. Mi hai chiesto se fossi abbastanza risoluto e sicuro da sconfiggerti, eccoti la risposta: mi farò strada da solo togliendo gli ostacoli» pronunciò l’incantesimo. «Strada maestra, ascolta il mio volere, sia che su di me ci sia luce o aria funesta, lascia manifestare il mio potere» puntò il Bastone contro il pavimento e provocò un’invisibile onda d’urto che si propagò da lui a tutto l’ambiente circostante, come un ultrasuono che investì tutte le pareti fatte di specchio polverizzandole.  
Non c’era più alcun ostacolo dentro quella casa, non era più un labirinto, niente più scelte da fare.  
La carta urlò piantandosi le unghie sulla faccia; Alex sorrise compiaciuto e schioccò la lingua colpendola un’ultima volta col Bastone. «Game over!»  
La donna svanì trasformandosi in polvere rossa che turbinò in aria fino a depositarsi sulla sua mano prendendo la forma di una carta.  
 _Due di Cuori_.  


  


  


Il Battle Ring scomparve ed Etienne, finalmente in grado di raggiungerlo, corse verso di lui.  
«Tutto bene, master?» chiese affannato.  
Gli mostrò la carta ostentando un sorriso e due dita stese in segno di vittoria – mai segno fu più ironico, considerando la carta in questione.  
«Ce l’hai fatta solo, Alexandre!» si sorprese sorridendo.  
«Visto? Te l’avevo detto che neanche tu capisci il mio genio!»  
Gli diede uno scappellotto ironico. «Non gasarti tanto! Chissà quanti lividi hai sotto i vestiti…»  
«Ahio!» protestò. «Adesso, però, ti fidi di più di me e di lasciarmi da solo?»  
«Sì» sospirò con malinconia. «E tu? Ti fidi di più di te?»  
Fissò il Due di Cuori. «Sì. Non ho alcun rimpianto, non mi pento di aver accettato fino in fondo il mio ruolo di Red Jester, piuttosto che estraniarmi a forza dai fatti. Non vorrei tornare indietro».  
«E Davide?»  
Alex alzò lo sguardo su di lui e vide che lo stava fissando fingendo male disinteresse. «Davide per me può restare dov’è».  
«Ovvero?»  
Gli puntò più volte il dito contro il petto in modo ironico. «A quel paese» scandì bene.  
Etienne scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e lui gli copri la bocca con una mano facendogli cenno di zittirsi, o li avrebbero scoperti.  
Trattenendo entrambi delle risate contagiose, camminarono silenziosamente fino alla cancellata, la scavalcarono e tornarono sulla strada.  
«Credi che Davide ti cercherà di nuovo proprio come ha fatto la carta?» gli domandò Etienne cacciando le mani in tasca.  
«Non credo» scosse la testa, «quello era solo un Sogno, qualcosa che nella realtà non avrebbe il coraggio di fare, e anche se fosse, per quanto io ora sappia che lui sogna questo, per me le cose non cambiano, te l’ho detto». Non vedeva il motivo di questa rassicurazione, ma aveva sentito il bisogno di dargliela.  
«Master?» lo richiamò fermandosi alla luce di un lampione e voltandosi verso di lui.  
«Sì?»  
«Quando combatti contro le carte, fiero e risoluto del tuo ruolo, sei raggiante».  
Sbuffò un sorriso imbarazzato abbassando lo sguardo – probabilmente era anche _arrossito_ – ma provò testardamente a non dar peso alla cosa. «Non dirmi queste cose, che poi ci credo!» riprese a camminare.  
Etienne sorrise e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «E che c’è di male a crederci?»  
Già, che c’era di male nel credere in loro due? Solo un cuore spezzato da un’eterna mancanza, si rispose.  
«Niente, in fondo» si limitò a rispondere svincolandosi piano dalla sua presa. «Guidi tu?» si avvicinò alla sua auto.  
Lui gli fece un inchino irriverente. «È un piacere _assisterti_ anche in questo modo».  
«Spiritoso» scosse la testa lanciandogli le chiavi.  
Stava diventando sempre più difficile non decidersi ad affondare in quella relazione, lo sapeva.

 

Salvò il documento word che stava scrivendo al computer e si stropicciò gli occhi. Era nello studio di suo nonno, guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide che stava calando la sera. Si ritrovò a fissare il cassetto dentro cui teneva chiuso il cofanetto di metallo delle carte.  
Ne aveva _cinque_ adesso, poteva provarci.  
Tamburellò le dita sulla scrivania, indeciso, infine aprì il cassetto e prese le carte. Si alzò dalla sedia e andò al centro della stanza per avere abbastanza spazio, richiamò il Bastone e fissò le carte che aveva in mano disposte a ventaglio: Asso, Due, Cinque, Sei e Nove di Cuori. Inspirò a fondo e, deciso e sicuro, le stese a mezz’aria come se avesse davanti un tavolo. Poteva fare un tentativo con qualcosa di piccolo e innocuo, tanto per cominciare: roteò il Bastone, lo puntò a terra e fissò il Nove di Cuori.  
«Procurami un trenino di legno, Nove» ricordò come il Battle Ring della carta fosse pieno di giocattoli.  
La carta brillò di luce rossa e nel giro di pochi secondi emerse da essa una graziosa locomotiva di legno colorato che si posò sulla sua mano. Sentì applaudire, alzò lo sguardo e vide Etienne appoggiato con un fianco allo stipite della porta, che lo guardava fiero di lui.  
«Non è da tutti riuscirci al primo colpo, lo sai, master?» si avvicinò a lui.  
«L’ho solo immaginato bene in testa» bofonchiò, smaterializzando il Bastone e posando il giocattolo sulla scrivania.  
«Hai una grande forza creativa e una volontà molto forte, le carte l’hanno sentito» rincarò.  
«Sarà» raccattò le carte e le riaprì a ventaglio, «ma spero almeno di essere abbastanza forte per loro quando dovrò usarle in una situazione di pericolo».  
«Sii pieno di volontà e ci riuscirai» lo rassicurò sorridendo.  
Alex sbuffò e fece per rimettere le carte nel cofanetto, ma improvvisamente gli sfuggirono di mano cominciando a volare in tondo.  
"Red Jester! Red Jester!"  
Lo stavano chiamando.  
Etienne le fissò allarmato. «Che succede?»  
«Credo che vogliano avvisarmi di qualcosa» e si rivolse alle carte. «C’è un pericolo imminente?»  
Le carte finalmente si fermarono; tre di loro si misero davanti a lui di profilo, una in verticale, una in senso obliquo poggiandosi alla precedente, e un’altra in verticale vicinissima alla seconda.  
«N» mormorò Alex; due carte si allontanarono e ne restò solo una in verticale. «I» continuò lui, le altre due tornarono nella stessa posizione di prima. «N… e scommetto che l’ultima lettera sarà la…» due carte si posizionarono in senso obliquo a specchio con il vertice all’insù e una in senso orizzontale, tagliandole. «A. Nina». Le carte si fermarono e planarono dolcemente in fila depositandosi in ordine sul palmo della sua mano.  
Alex le strinse nel pugno. «Dobbiamo andare da Nina: una carta dei Cuori ha appena sfidato una carta delle Picche».

 


	8. Gli inseparabili

Carissimi amici, sono commosso oltre ogni dire: non credevo che avreste fatto addirittura una colletta per comprarmi una chitarra nuova! Io… sono davvero senza parole, sto accarezzando la custodia con aria ancora incredula: ne avrò cura, la tratterò come se fosse l’ultimo petalo di una rosa di una specie in via d’estinzione e… Come dite? In realtà me l’avete comprata così smettevo di frignare e continuavo a raccontarvi questa storia?  
Siete assolutamente senza cuore, lasciatevelo dire, non vi preoccupate dei miei sentimenti, pensate solo alla vostra voglia di sapere come tutto andrà a finire! Pensate solo ai vostri bisogni. Dite che anch’io penso solo ai miei bisogni perché alla fine finisco sempre per continuare a raccontarvi la storia solo per essere pagato?  
Può essere.  
Ma non è questo il punto, voi non avete un cuore. Mi sento offeso, ma siccome ho finito il gel per capelli e me ne serve un flacone nuovo, continuerò ad essere il vostro Menestrello.  
Dunque, nuova chitarra acustica alla mano, sediamoci su una gradinata per fare più scena e proseguiamo.  
Eravamo rimasti all’avviso delle carte dei Cuori: una di loro ha sfidato le carte del Black Jester, ovvero quelle delle Picche. Il nostro Red Jester si ritrova così costretto ad andare da lei e a collaborare, ma il nuovo incontro fra i due cosa porterà di nuovo? E i due Assistenti avranno un altro confronto?  
Scopritelo stasera alle 21,30 guardando canal… no, scherzavo! Abbassate quella verdura marcia, non lanciatemela addosso!

 

  
**8\. Gli inseparabili**   


  
_Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Si avvolse lentamente il laccio nero della chiave del cofanetto delle carte delle Picche al polso, pensando solo per un attimo che fosse strano vederselo addosso; aveva la spada di Etienne in mano. Holger era in piedi davanti a lui con la propria lama impugnata e lo sguardo rassegnato e sicuro.  
«Grazie per essere venuto, Alexandre».  
«Non potevo permettere che anche a lei toccasse fare una cosa simile». Impugnò meglio la spada di Etienne. «Sei pronto?»  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Era notte ed erano all’aperto; il cielo era pieno di nuvoloni neri densi, non c’erano stelle e la luna era deformata: sembrava sul serio la falce di un dio della Morte. Tutto l’ambiente era pavimentato con grosse piastrelle bianche e nere, qua e là rotte da grandi torri nere dall’aspetto desolato emerse dalla terra; poca vegetazione, rovi neri, dei corvi volavano sopra la merlatura delle torri, in lontananza si vedevano delle rupi. Si sentivano dei versi di animali notturni.  
Sembrava di muoversi su una scacchiera gigantesca e inquietante.  
«Che posto è questo?» si chiese, sebbene la risposta stesse già prendendo forma dentro di lui.  
«È l’Incubo di Nina».  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Il pianto straziante di una ragazzina; pugni sul petto.  
 _Quali sono i minuti che precedono la mezzanotte?_  
«Abbiamo deciso di farti una concessione».  
 _23,10… 23,20… 23,45… 23,55…_  
Al centro del vecchio studio del nonno, si guardò intorno scorrendo velocemente con lo sguardo le costure di tutti i libri che lo circondavano. Li conosceva bene tutti, ma se avevano detto così vuol dire che non li aveva letti bene. Con disperazione, si mise a cercare meglio buttandoli tutti a terra.  
 _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…_  
Lesse, le mani che tenevano il libro gli tremavano, si stava mordendo il labbro a sangue. Era tutto incredibilmente assurdo.  
 _Cosa precede la mezzanotte?_  
Seduto a terra al centro dello studio del nonno, le gambe incrociate in modo scomposto e una mano stretta intorno all’elsa della spada di Etienne puntata contro il pavimento, quasi fosse un bastone su cui sostenersi. Era il ritratto perfetto della sua solitudine.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Lo vide ridere di cuore, sereno, aveva una bottiglia e un bicchiere in mano.  
 _Cosa c’è prima della mezzanotte?_  
Non importava quanto lui adesso fosse solo, lui era sereno. Suonava la chitarra, della gente l’ascoltava.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Lacrime che rigavano un viso stretto fra le mani, una voce che gli parlava strozzata. «Mi dispiace, volevo soltanto che nessuno ci separasse! Non volevo farci del male! Non voglio andarmene!»  
«Non te ne andrai, te lo giuro, in qualche modo non te ne andrai: sarò il tuo master per sempre».  
 _Cosa precede la mezzanotte?_  
«Per qualsiasi cosa, usa la mia spada. La mia spada è tua per sempre. Permettimi di proteggerti per sempre».  
 _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…_  
«Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo stregone della nobile stirpe dei Rouges, Custode delle Carte dei Cuori, attuale Red Jester e tuo Padrone per sempre».  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
 _L’ultima carta sarà quella che ti strapperà il cuore._

 

«Alexandre? Alexandre?» si sentì chiamare. Il posto su cui stava tenendo appoggiata la testa si scosse, aprì appena gli occhi e vide che era la spalla di Etienne, che il ragazzo aveva mosso appena per svegliarlo. Si guardò intorno un po’ smarrito dal risveglio improvviso; ricordò: erano in treno, in viaggio verso la città di Nina. Si stropicciò forte gli occhi provando a riprendersi.  
«Un brutto sogno?» gli chiese Etienne aprendo il proprio zaino e passandogli una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
«Grazie» sospirò aprendola. «Perché me lo chiedi? Mi sono lamentato nel sonno, per caso?» domandò di rimando, col vago sospetto di aver mugugnato qualcosa che l’altro non avrebbe dovuto sentire.  
«No, però hai una faccia…» osservò aggrottando la fronte.  
«Sono solo stanco» sospirò ad occhi bassi ripassandogli la bottiglietta. «Il viaggio, l’ansia… il dover comunque mentire a tutti per partire: non potevo dire mica ai miei che sono partito all’improvviso e in tutta fretta perché devo andare per carte come si va per funghi! Prima o poi crollerò sotto le mie stesse bugie, me lo sento» si passò stancamente le mani sul volto.  
«Andrà tutto bene» gli promise col solito sorriso rassicurante.  
«Speriamo» mormorò poggiando una tempia contro il finestrino e fissando il paesaggio.  
Aveva avuto un altro strano sogno premonitore, e anche questa volta a quanto sembrava c’entrava Etienne, oltre che Nina. Le immagini al risveglio si erano fatte sfocate, non riusciva più a ricordarle bene, ma sentiva ancora bene le sensazioni che aveva provato sulla pelle e l’impressione che quelle immagini in sequenza non fossero in ordine cronologico esatto, nonché la sottile intuizione che per ora fosse meglio non parlarne col suo Assistente: quelle premonizioni erano una cosa che riguardava da vicino solo lui.  
 _L’ultima carta sarà quella che ti strapperà il cuore._ Guardò Etienne di sottecchi: se le cose fossero continuate così a dispetto di tutti i freni che stava cercando di mettere, era sicuro che con la cattura dell’ultima carta e l’addio ad Etienne la sensazione che avrebbe provato sarebbe stata esattamente quella.  
Chissà se c’erano delle tradizioni riguardo l’ultima carta, come per il fatto che la prima fosse sempre l’Asso: avrebbe potuto parlarne con Nina. A pensarci bene c’erano davvero un sacco di cose di cui avrebbe potuto parlare con Nina.  
Quaranta minuti dopo, il treno si fermò al capolinea; i due presero i loro borsoni e scesero sul marciapiede. Nina gli aveva detto che avrebbe mandato Holger a prenderli e fu la sua figura quella che cercò fra la calca sulla piattaforma. Non appena l’individuò, alzò un braccio per farsi vedere, lui in risposta annuì impercettibilmente e camminò verso di loro.  
Holger, camicia nera dal taglio sportivo, jeans firmati e occhiali da sole che Alex pensò costassero un rene, li salutò con la migliore delle sue non-espressioni. «Ben arrivati. Avete viaggiato bene?»  
«Ottimamente» gli rispose con un filo d’ironia: gli veniva spontaneo comportarsi così davanti a tanta apparente freddezza, perché alle volte aveva avuto l’impressione che quella dell’Assistente delle Picche fosse solo questo, apparente freddezza.  
Holger li guidò fino alla Mercedes-Benz e l’informò in modo formale sulle condizioni meteorologiche, quasi a sottolineare il poco che avessero da spartire.  
«Nina come sta?» gli domandò, sull’onda dell’ansia dovuta al sogno.  
«Bene» assentì mettendosi alla guida. «Vi informerà personalmente lei di cosa sta succedendo in città, non appena saremo arrivati».  
«Ci sono stati molti danni e delle vittime?»  
«Solo qualche ferito» tagliò corto. «Lei poi vi spiegherà meglio».  
«Stiamo andando nella stessa villa in cui stai tu di solito?»  
«Sì, anche se per motivi di studio potremmo anche spostarci nella villetta-biblioteca, eventualmente».  
Già, i Noirs avevano un’intera villa relegata come biblioteca. Alex, però, non era sicuro di voler conoscere i genitori di Nina e la sua intera famiglia.  
Attraversarono l’intera città, s’inoltrarono per le strade della campagna lussureggiante costellata da vigneti e cascine fino a quando non cominciarono a vedersi delle piccole ville una dopo l’altra, a testimonianza di quanto quella zona fosse abitata da gente che conta che cercava un posto tranquillo dove abitare. E creare mega case.  
La villa della famiglia Noirs ovviamente si rivelò la più grande di tutte. Era a più piani e circondata da alte mura bianche che si chiudevano sul davanti con un robusto cancello di ferro battuto nero dall’aria un po’ retrò; comprendeva una fontana bassa e larga all’ingresso in cui sguazzavano delle carpe koi. Aveva un’aria molto seria, classica, ma anche sobria – tranne per qualche piccolo particolare come le carpe koi, dei vezzi più che altro – sembrava la casa di un gruppo di persone che volevano vivere bene circondate da ogni comfort senza essere né eccessivi né spartani. Alex ricordò le parole di Etienne: "sono persone avide che sanno spendere bene, amano il lusso ma non lo sfarzo; amano proteggersi dalla Miseria nel suo senso più lato in ogni modo".  
Holger li lasciò all’ingresso e andò a parcheggiare l’auto sul retro, probabilmente in garage, loro restarono in attesa sotto il porticato ad arco per poco: Nina li raggiunse seguita da un paio di cameriere.  
«Ciao. Benvenuti» li salutò cordiale ma distaccata, così tanto che Alex si ritrovò a sentirsi un po’ impacciato nel darle un paio di baci sulle guance per salutarla. «Porteranno loro i vostri bagagli nelle vostre stanze» indicò la servitù. «Venite, vi presento mia madre: ci tiene a conoscervi».  
Holger li raggiunse in quel momento e si mise subito rispettosamente al fianco delle sua mistress.  
Alex camminò lungo i corridoi della casa chiedendosi quanti organi vitali avrebbe dovuto vendere se malauguratamente avesse rotto qualcosa; deglutì a stento.  
Attraversarono la villa fino ad arrivare sul retro; non appena uscirono, la luce del sole invernale e appena tiepido riverberò sulla superficie dell’acqua della piscina, accecandoli per poco. Ad un tavolino da tè piazzato in un angolo, c’era una donna seduta con le gambe elegantemente accavallate, aveva un’agenda in grembo; andarono verso di lei.  
Alex restò abbastanza stupido: sembrava incredibilmente giovane, probabilmente aveva avuto Nina a vent’anni, se non a diciotto. Indossava un sobrio tailleur gonna grigio – la gonna corta e la giacca abbastanza marcata sui fianchi, una camicia chiara sbottonata il giusto sotto – teneva i capelli raccolti, le unghie molto lunghe e ben curate e il trucco leggero ma presente: il classico ritratto stereotipato di una donna in carriera.  
«Mamma» la richiamò a voce alta e chiara Nina, «i nostri ospiti sono arrivati».  
Lei si voltò a guardarli posando la penna sull’agenda e rivolgendo loro un sorriso calcolato – forse uno dei tanti che teneva bene in ordine nel portafoglio. «Oh, ben arrivati!» si alzò e porse loro la mano. «Io sono Carole, la madre di Antoinette».  
Alex notò subito come si fosse presentata usando la forma francese. «Alessandro Rossi» ricambiò con una buona dose di calcolata sfrontatezza – una di quelle che teneva anche lui nel portafogli. «Lui è Etienne Rouen, il mio Assistente».  
La donna strinse la mano di Etienne assottigliando gli occhi, mostrando un vago interesse. «È raro incontrare nella vita ben due creature sovrannaturali così forti come gli Assistenti dei Jester, onorata di fare la vostra conoscenza».  
Se il fatto di essere classificato come "creatura sovrannaturale" l’avesse indisposto quanto Alex, non lo diede a vedere. «Piacere mio di conoscerla, madame» le fece un elegante baciamano.  
«Ero molto curiosa di conoscerti, Red Jester» si rivolse ad Alex, «Antoinette mi ha detto che a quanto pare i Rouges hanno avuto dei problemi, visto che non sapevi che saresti diventato un Jester e non hai avuto un allenamento adeguato».  
«Diciamo che i miei non si sono preoccupati di selezionare i donatori migliori per creare il Jester perfetto, sì».  
L’espressione della donna s’incupì appena, Etienne trattenne una risata; Holger inclinò appena un angolo della bocca, Nina sussultò.  
«Suo marito non c’è?» chiese Alex, tentando di cambiare discorso.  
«È in viaggio per affari, è dispiaciuto di non potervi conoscere, ma porge i suoi più cari saluti ad entrambi».  
"Che stia pure dov’è" pensò Alex. Ricordò che Nina aveva ereditato il titolo dal ramo paterno. «Devo dedurre che anche lei sia una strega…» osservò.  
«Appartengo ad una famiglia imparentata alla lontana con i Custodi delle Carte dei Fiori» assentì con una certa fierezza, «il sangue delle quattro stirpi scorre anche nella mia famiglia» schioccò le dita, Alex sentì l’aria condensarsi e poi sfrigolare: la donna evocò delle piccole fiamme sulle dita; sapeva evocare e gestire il fuoco, quindi. Strano per un tipo che sembrava un ghiacciolo.  
Per tutta risposta, Alex prese le sue cinque carte dalla tasca, le schierò, puntò il Cinque tenendo la chiave stretta nel pugno ed evocò una farfalla d’acqua che, posandosi sulle fiammelle, estinse il fuoco.  
Nina lo guardò stupita, ma abbozzò un sorriso.  
La donna nascose malamente la propria stizza. «Vedo che nel Red Jester è molto vivo il dono della forza creativa».  
«Si fa quel che si può» ribatté scrollando le spalle e raccogliendo con un gesto fluido le carte ancora sospese in aria.  
«Anche se solitamente la forza creativa altro non è che un trucchetto a cui si ricorre quando le ossa dei propri incantesimi stanno cedendo».  
«Per saper creare dei trucchi bisogna essere delle menti elastiche, e una certa flessibilità credo che sia comunque un dono, non pensa?»  
Lei sollevò appena il mento con un’aria vagamente arrogante. «Potrebbe darsi» gli concesse di malavoglia. «Devo andare ad una riunione di lavoro, adesso. Magari ci rivedremo a cena. A più tardi».  
«Buona giornata» le augurò con un ostentato sorriso.  
Nina fece cenno alle cameriere di congedarsi; strinse le braccia al petto e guardò lui e il suo Assistente. «Seguiteci».  
Riattraversarono la casa per metà e salirono le scale di marmo andando all’ultimo piano; Holger aprì la porta per loro.  
«Questa è la stanza che io e Holger usiamo per i nostri brainstorming» li informò Nina, andando subito a prendere delle cartelle da consegnare a tutti.  
Alex si guardò intorno, privo d’espressioni per lo sconforto. «Lei ha una stanza enorme con un tavolo circolare di legno massiccio, librerie e un proiettore e io ho solo una misera lavagna magnetica».  
«Te ne posso comprare una più grande, master» ribatté Etienne con finta aria innocente. «O un pennarello verde in aggiunta a quelli rossi, blu e neri».  
«No, ma grazie del pensiero» prese la cartella che Nina gli porse e si sedette al tavolo con un grosso sospiro.  
«Prima di tutto» esordì Nina sedendosi di fronte a lui, «quali carte hai?» gli domandò pragmatica schierando le proprie a mezz’aria.  
Alex riprese le carte dei Cuori dalla tasca e le schierò. «Asso, Due, Cinque, Sei e Nove».  
«Asso, Due, Tre, Cinque, Nove, Dieci e Re» elencò lei, «considerando che stiamo parlando di una coppia di carte che si stanno sfidando, possiamo dedurre che si tratti sicuramente di una di queste coppie» digitò velocemente qualcosa sul computer acceso davanti a lei e sul grande schermo davanti al tavolo comparvero delle coppie di carte. «Quattro, Sette, Otto, Fante e Regina».  
«Una bella cernita» constatò Alex grattandosi la testa; aprì la cartella che gli aveva dato. «Holger mi ha detto che ci sono stati dei feriti».  
«Sì, delle aggressioni più che altro. Abbiamo tre casi in totale. Il primo» cominciò ad elencare con le dita, mentre Alex leggeva per sommi capi la scheda, «è sorto durante la discussione accesa per un ipotetico parcheggio rubato: uno dei due tipi alla fine ha spintonato l’altro investendolo lievemente con l’auto. La seconda aggressione, invece, è successa poco lontano dall’ingresso di una discoteca: due tizi hanno litigato perché secondo uno l’altro ci stava provando con la sua ragazza. Per quanto riguarda il terzo caso, infine, è scoppiato durante una fila alla posta: questione di precedenza nella fila, una discussione fra due vecchietti che dovevano ritirare la pensione».  
Alex alzò lo sguardo su di lei e la guardò privo d’espressioni mentre Etienne tentava malamente di non ridere, probabilmente immaginando la scena.  
«Pittoresco» commentò.  
«Già» gli annuì Nina. «La cosa particolare, però, non è tanto il fatto che queste cose siano successe: per quanto si siano succedute in breve tempo, sono cose che purtroppo capitano, degli eventi comuni. La cosa strana è invece la conseguenza comune a tutti e tre i casi».  
«Qual è stata la conseguenza?» s’incuriosì Alex, all’erta.  
Lei intrecciò le dita e soffiò su una ciocca di capelli che le era finita sugli occhi. «Un matrimonio» rispose atona.  
«Un _che_?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Un matrimonio» ripeté fermamente. «Alla fine di ogni aggressione, un parente della parte lesa è andato dall’altro a cercare di mettere fine alla cosa senza ulteriori danni e, per quanto congiunto della vittima, la cosa è invece finita con i confetti bianchi: il palazzo comunale prospera di annunci matrimoniali, al momento».  
«Ma… come… in che senso? Cioè, come diavolo hanno fatto a finire insieme?!»  
«Il mediatore di ogni caso» aggiunse Holger incrociando le braccia al petto, «non ha agito soltanto da paciere, si è mostrato anche un ottimo equilibratore dell’altro: all’apparenza si sono formate delle coppie perfette».  
«Mi state dicendo che abbiamo fra le mani due carte che si stanno sfidando per vedere chi è il Cupido migliore?» fece scettico.  
Nina si strinse nelle spalle. «Potrebbe darsi. Cercano anche una certa "drammaticità"» fletté le dita in aria tracciando delle virgolette immaginarie, «hai visto che sorta di eventi creano per formare le coppie… credo che quest’ultima cosa sia però nella loro indole. Forse sono donne…» ipotizzò.  
«Quattro, Otto e Regina?» riassunse Alex stendendo meglio la schiena contro la sedia. «Non mi sembra… c’è qualcosa che non mi torna a pelle. Si sono fatti vedere da te, finora?»  
«No, per niente» scosse la testa, «riesco soltanto a percepire la loro presenza».  
«Le loro mosse sembrano _combinate_ » osservò, «non riesco nemmeno a separarle bene per vederci un attacco e una difesa» si rivolse agli Assistenti. «Succede spesso che in una Verifica le carte si sfidino più di una volta?»  
«Mai successo» rispose prontamente Holger, «e posso parlare a nome di tutti e quattro noi Assistenti, ma questa potrebbe essere l’eccezione che conferma la regola».  
«Non riesco proprio ad inquadrarle bene» si lamentò grattandosi la testa.  
«Io e Holger potremmo andare sui posti degli attacchi per provare a raccogliere indizi estendendo i nostri sensi» propose Etienne, «magari potremmo riuscire a separare meglio le mosse di attacco da quelle di difesa: noi conosciamo bene le carte».  
Alex assentì debolmente. «Potrebbe essere una buona idea» si rivolse a Nina. «Tu che ne pensi?»  
«Sono d’accordo» concordò. «Non ho l’impressione che provocheranno delle morti, penso che possiamo permetterci di perdere ancora un po’ di tempo per indagare meglio».  
«Sì, anch’io ho questa stessa impressione» sospirò Alex.  
«Allora ci aggiorneremo dopo le indagini degli Assistenti» concluse formalmente la discussione alzandosi dalla sedia.  
«La seduta è tolta» mormorò ironicamente Alex, nascondendo la bocca dietro la mano.  
Etienne trattenne una risata e si alzò anche lui dalla sedia. «Credo che andrò ad accordarmi con Holger per il pattugliamento» sospirò.  
«Ok, ci vediamo dopo» gli assentì stropicciandosi gli occhi. Stare in quella casa lo stava stressando: l’aria era satura di Incubi, suoi opposti, aveva ancora addosso dell’ansia dovuta ai sogni premonitori e il caso che avevano fra le mani si stava preannunciando abbastanza difficile. Sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla: si sorprese percependo che non si trattava di Etienne ma di una presa sconosciuta, ma restò ancor più meravigliato vedendo che si trattava di Nina, tornata sui suoi passi.  
«Volevo farti vedere una cosa, seguimi» gli parlò sbrigativa.  
Alex si accigliò, ma la seguì senza dire una parola; notò che aveva sottobraccio un piccolo album di foto.  
«Mi hai detto che eri curioso di vedere le rose nere dei Noirs» gli disse mentre riattraversavano l’intera villa e scendevano le scale, «ti farò vedere quelle che coltivo personalmente».  
«Delle mie al momento se ne occupa Etienne» ribatté, «ma ne ho trasformate un paio col mio sangue. A quanto pare potrebbero essere le ultime in quest’epoca, dovrei averne cura…» si grattò la testa.  
«Lo penso anch’io» replicò con una punta di rimprovero sottinteso. Alex arricciò il naso: gli seccava quando la ragazzina aveva ragione, ancor di più quando glielo diceva col tono di saperlo eccome di aver ragione.  
«Ti faccio fare il giro più breve» l’informò portandolo in cucina; fecero lo slalom fra un paio di cuoche a cui Alex mormorò goffamente le sue scuse, goffamente soprattutto perché non era abituato ad aver a che fare con cuoche che non cucinassero per dei ristoranti.  
Passarono davanti al garage e proseguirono lungo il sentiero pavimentato che partiva proprio da quella costruzione; camminarono ancora per un po’ ed infine, quando Alex vide davanti a sé una chiazza distinta di colore giallo, sgranò gli occhi.  
Alla fine di quel sentiero c’era il piccolo angolo di giardino curato da Nina: tre salici piangenti crescevano ai lati – da uno pendeva un’altalena – circondati da girasoli dal fusto molto alto e robusto; proprio vicino al sentiero, i girasoli lasciavano spazio ai roseti neri e a coronare l’atmosfera un po’ rustica e al contempo elegante c’erano due panchine di legno dai piedi e i braccioli di metallo nero.  
Alex guardò più da vicino le rose nere: erano uguali alle sue rosse, grandi e dall’aspetto così bello e vellutato da sembrare finto, solo i petali erano di un nero assoluto, omogeneo e più scuro del petrolio; erano di una bellezza tentatrice, misteriosa ed inquietante.  
«Hai incantato anche i girasoli?» le chiese.  
«Sì. Cioè, si sono incantati da soli: hanno sentito il modo in cui le rose hanno assorbito la mia magia fino alle radici, l’hanno fatta loro tramite la terra e hanno capito che avrei voluto che sbocciassero non solo una volta l’anno».  
Sorrise continuando a fissare la rosa. «Hanno capito che sei forte e fiera e ti hanno seguita».  
«Non saprei» si strinse nelle spalle con aria indifferente. «Comunque, le rose dei Noirs resistono anche a temperature molto basse, anche con la neve» prese l’album che aveva portato con sé, lo sfogliò e glielo porse. «Queste sono le rose nere di alcuni parenti di mio padre. È strano il contrasto fra loro e la neve, vero?»  
Gli sembrò assai goffa e quasi timida nel fargli vedere sia le sue rose che quelle foto, a tratti gli era sembrata perfino irritata, come se dovesse far finta di essere scocciata di dovergli mostrare quelle cose, quando in realtà non vedeva l’ora di _condividerle_ con qualcuno.  
Alex abbozzò un sorriso e osservò le foto: sulla neve candida apparentemente dolce e non letale per la sua freddezza, risaltava il nero puro delle rose, bellezze invitanti che nascondevano spine. Bianco e nero, purezza e mistero mescolati insieme: un quadro che forse l’avrebbe emozionato lasciandolo senza fiato, a vederlo dal vivo.  
Le restituì l’album. «Grazie di avermi portato qui» le disse con tono sincero; lei annuì in modo impercettibile e si sedette su una panchina sistemandosi prima bene la gonna con gesti secchi.  
Si accomodò accanto a lei. «Da bambina giocavi spesso qui?» intuì.  
«Sì, venivo a nascondermi qui quando ero stanca degli allenamenti» fece un breve cenno della testa all’altalena.  
«Come mai hai scelto di coltivare proprio dei girasoli?»  
«Perché seguono il sole» fu la risposta secca. «Io sono una strega, dovrei più che altro essere legata a cose come la luna e la notte, no? Ma ho anch’io il mio lato di sole e il diritto a tenermelo stretto».  
«Ovvero tutte le cose non dette e che da bambina ti sei raccontata da sola giocando sotto questi alberi, eh?» sospirò con un sorriso incrociando le braccia al petto e facendo scivolare più giù la schiena contro la schienale di legno.  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo, si strinse nelle spalle e fece dondolare appena i piedi. «Sì, può darsi. Può darsi che i girasoli io li abbia associati inconsciamente a queste cose non dette».  
«Com’è tua madre con te?» fissò il suo profilo.  
«Competitiva».  
«Si sente ancora molto giovane e poco madre?» provò ad indovinare.  
«Sì».  
Dalla sua poca loquacità intuì che i suoi genitori continuavano a non essere il suo argomento preferito; cercò di toglierla dall’impasse con un po’ d’ironia. «Di’ un po’» sorrise, «cosa si aspettava tua madre da me?» sbatté piano la spalla con la sua in un gesto di confidenza e sollecitazione; lei sbuffò un sorriso.  
«Credo che volesse combinare qualcosa come "il matrimonio del secolo": sai, due Jester, due stregoni molto potenti e tutto quanto… per la nostra famiglia sarebbe stato il _non plus ultra_ , lei avrebbe organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli, tutti si sarebbero complimentati con lei e io sarei stata la figlia perfetta, finalmente».  
«Oh» esalò fingendosi colpito, «mi dispiace essere povero e uno stregone con mezza ascendenza persa per strada lungo i secoli».  
«Già, un grosso, grossissimo dispiacere» assentì sullo stesso tono. «Ora potrei quasi scegliere di mettermi con te giusto per farle un dispetto» sbuffarono entrambi una risata bassa.  
«Alexandre» lo richiamò piano, ciondolando più forte i piedi e fissando il sentiero, «com’è occuparsi dei Sogni?»  
Alex capì che era davanti ad uno di quei rarissimi momenti in cui Nina si apriva e si confidava a modo suo – un modo spiccio e ironico, quando non sarcastico. «Come mai proprio questa domanda?»  
«Ci si aspetterebbe di vedere una ragazza come custode dei Sogni, no?» lo guardò di sottecchi. «È un po’ come quando nelle classiche storie d’amore ci sono degli opposti che si attraggono: è sempre un demone uomo ad innamorarsi di un angelo donna, le femmine hanno sempre quest’aura di purezza alle volte un po’ smielata…» storse il naso. «Ti aspetteresti un uomo come custode delle Picche e Black Jester, uno con più tempra, no?»  
«Io credo che tu abbia abbastanza tempra» ribatté sicuro.  
Lei esitò un attimo, prima di continuare. «Per quanto possa detestare le mie coetanee, credo che una cosa che abbiamo tutte in comune sia quella di fare grandi sogni. Siamo tutte sognatrici alla nostra età; prendi me» gesticolò, «dico sempre che il mondo mi fa schifo e che per me possono morire tutti, ma sogno sempre che un giorno qualcuno mi aiuti mentre cerco con le mie sole forze di rimettere questo schifo di mondo a posto. Ho solo sedici anni e…» esitò ancora. «Durante le nostre telefonate ne abbiamo parlato delle carte che ho affrontato, no?»  
«Sì» annuì.  
«Io affronto paure, inquietudini, angosce. Affronto dei _mostri_ , Alexandre» lo guardò negli occhi, «e so che non sarà mai abbastanza, che la prossima carta potrebbe mostrarmi una mostruosità peggiore. Io ho visto le belve che si annidano nell’animo umano, le vedo prendere forma e le combatto, e lo devo fare con freddezza, perché solo io posso farlo, solo io ho i mezzi per farlo – sono il Black Jester – non posso perdere la calma e fare una mossa sbagliata. È una vita che mi preparo ad affrontare quest’unico Incubo formato da altri tredici Incubi, e nel frattempo cerco di ancorarmi con tutta me stessa ai pochi Sogni che ho, o dopo aver combattuto questi tredici Incubi non mi resterà niente, sarò svuotata e senza obiettivi, visto che da quando sono nata penso solo a come catturare le carte. Ho dovuto imparare da sola a sognare e a capire _perché_ dovevo farlo. Io…» a disagio, sbuffò una risata nervosa. «Io certe volte vorrei essere la ragazza dei Sogni, non la tipa stramba degli Incubi».  
«Non sei una tipa stramba» la contraddisse.  
«Sì che lo sono» annuì sicura e priva d’espressioni.  
Si arrese. «Ok, hai le tue stramberie, sei troppo ambiziosa e la tua presunzione a volte porta il prossimo tuo ad aver voglia di prenderti a schiaffi, ma questa tua ambizione ti porta ad essere fiera di te e sicura di quello che fai, conosci i tuoi limiti e non hai paura di elencarli. C’è soprattutto una cosa che mi piace di te: tu fai sempre quello che dici, non dici una cosa e poi ne fai un’altra: per quanto tu spesso possa indossare una maschera di indifferenza, dentro sei un fascio d’emozioni e proprio per non tradire quel che senti le tieni a bada e le curi. Tu fai solo ciò che pensi, nient’altro».  
Nina lo fissò sporgendo appena il labbro inferiore, ad occhi bassi; sembrò più volte sul punto di ribattere qualcosa, ma poi si arrese e, rigidamente e in modo assai goffo, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Alex. Lui tirò su col naso, strinse di più le braccia al petto e accavallò le gambe.  
«E poi» aggiunse Alex fissando dalla parte opposta alla ragazzina, «non è poi così fantastico essere il ragazzo dei Sogni, eh? Non hai idea di cosa si può essere disposti a fare per realizzare un Sogno. C’è gente disposta ad _ammazzare_ per un Sogno, non sto scherzando: anche i Sogni possono ridurre le persone a delle bestie» sospirò stancamente e si fece ironico. «E poi anch’io sono strambo, faccio un sacco di cose strambe, strambissime, tipo scavalcare il cancello dell’università di notte andando per carte come si va per funghi o per tartufi».  
«Grazie di ascoltare tutte le volte le mie lunghe telefonate» gli mormorò atona. «Ho solo… Ogni tanto ho solo bisogno di qualcuno a cui raccontare gli Incubi che vivo, altrimenti non li rielaboro e mi restano tutti in testa, ed impazzisco. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che non mi veda come il Black Jester – ovvero come qualcuno per cui è normale affrontare degli Incubi – ma come una ragazza».  
«Io ti vedo come una ragazza» assentì ironico, «ed è per questo che prima o poi ti farò un regalo _puccioso_ , qualcosa di estremamente carino che a qualsiasi ragazza della tua età piacerebbe. Così vediamo poi quanto ti piace essere "normale"».  
La sentì sbuffare un sorriso contro la sua spalla, gli diede un debole pugno sul fianco; lui si lamentò di dolore per finta.  
«Piuttosto, Nina, volevo chiederti delle cose sulle carte, visto che mi sa che tu ne sai più di me» si grattò la testa accigliandosi pensieroso.  
«Dimmi» l’invitò a proseguire.  
«Cosa ne sai tu dell’ultima carta della Verifica? La prima è l’Asso per tutti i Jester: anche l’ultima è uguale per tutti?»  
Lei inspirò a fondo fissando un punto non ben definito. «Sto facendo delle ricerche su tutte le carte che mi sono rimaste, passando da numero a numero in crescendo fino alle due figure che ancora mi mancano – Fante e Regina. Ho cercato negli annali della mia famiglia dei resoconti sulle singole battaglie, ne ho trovati un paio: per due volte un Black Jester ha scritto dei brevi resoconti delle tredici sfide, ma sono tutti scritti in ordine crescente, dall’Asso al Re, non per ordine di apparizione. L’unica cosa che ho dedotto da alcuni particolari che i miei avi si sono fatti lasciar scappare qua e là, è che l’ultima carta è sempre una figura».  
Alex assentì con interesse. «E potremmo essere portati a dire che si tratti del Re, se non fosse che tu l’hai già catturato…»  
«Già. Quindi, a questo punto, potrebbe trattarsi sempre della Regina o del Fante, oppure più semplicemente si tratta sempre di una carta a caso fra le tre figure».  
Alex schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa in cenno di diniego a sguardo basso. «No, non si tratta mai di una carta a caso, non dopo che la prima è sempre la stessa» si guardarono negli occhi e sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo molto intenso. «Pensi anche tu quello che penso io, vero?» Lei gli annuì. Si passò nervosamente una mano sul volto. «Spero solo che non distrugga mezzo mondo».  
«Avremo già affrontato ben dodici carte quando arriverà il suo momento» gli disse riappropriandosi della sua scintilla viva da fiera combattente sicura di sé e arrogante, «saremo indubbiamente preparati, qualunque cosa dovesse rivelarsi» e fece per alzarsi.  
«Nina» la richiamò, «cosa ti fa pensare l’espressione "arrivo della mezzanotte"?» le chiese a bruciapelo, di slancio; lei restò sorpresa dalla domanda solo per qualche secondo, poi gli rispose con la stessa sicurezza di prima.  
«La fine di tutto ciò che è stato prima e l’inizio di qualcos’altro. Del resto, è questo quello che è la mezzanotte, no? La fine di un giorno, il termine di un atto».  
Restò colpito, come se quelle sue parole avessero fatto vibrare dentro di lui qualcosa di misterioso e inafferrabile, almeno per ora. «Hai ragione, effettivamente lo ricorda».  
Si sistemò la gonna con delle manate e lo guardò sospettosa. «Hai avuto delle premonizioni?»  
«Uhm, non proprio. Qualche ridondanza. Sai quando ti capita di leggere o sentire spesso la stessa cosa e hai l’impressione che possa essere una premonizione? Così» inventò.  
«Capito» assentì atona. «Ti va di prendere un tè insieme mentre i nostri Assistenti sono via?» gli fece cenno verso l’interno della villa.  
«Sì, grazie» si alzò in piedi, lei gli voltò le spalle; poi ricordò una cosa. «Ah, Nina!» la richiamò nuovamente; lei si voltò restando di profilo. «Siamo i Jester e parliamo sempre di Sogni e Incubi, ma… qual è il tuo Incubo?» le domandò con nonchalance.  
«La desolazione, restare sola in compagnia delle mie ansie» rispose sicura.  
Abbozzò un sorriso intenerito. «Strano, il mio Sogno è l’altra faccia della medaglia: avere qualcuno che non mi lasci più solo con le mie paure». Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei. «Siamo abbastanza simili».  
«Vagamente» concordò annuendo e riprendendo a camminare.  
Alex restò dietro di lei di qualche passo, infilò le mani in tasca stringendosi nelle spalle e fissò la sua schiena esile: quello che aveva visto era proprio l’Incubo di Nina, segno che una carta delle Picche si sarebbe legata al suo Incubo; ma perché avrebbe dovuto affrontarla lui e non lei? E perché quel Battle Ring gli era sembrato angosciante ma non inquietante, con un’attenzione per i dettagli che trasudava quasi un’adorazione per il mondo interiore di Nina?  
Si fissò il polso intorno a cui nel sogno premonitore si era avvolto il laccio con la chiave delle Picche: Holger era davanti a lui, aspettava lui per entrare nel Battle Ring, non Nina, e lui aveva in mano la spada di Etienne, perché Etienne già non c’era più… Deglutì a stento.  
Il futuro si stava chiudendo su loro quattro in un modo che non prometteva nulla di buono.

 

Il parcheggio dov’era nato il primo caso si trovava in una zona residenziale dal retrogusto appena borghese. I palazzi erano molto alti, nuovi e dall’aspetto semplice, ma c’era un qualcosa che si poteva sentire sottopelle nell’aria, come se tutta quella semplicità e pulizia nascondesse altro di ben percepibile per un occhio allenato, qualcosa che ad altri invece sfuggiva pur facendosi sentire.  
«Non mi piace molto, questo posto» mormorò Etienne scendendo dall’auto.  
Holger si tolse gli occhiali da sole e si guardò intorno. «Questi palazzi sono pieni di appartamenti che vengono affittati per motivi non proprio limpidi. Non è esattamente il posto dove battono le prostitute, ma diciamo che è il posto perfetto per chi vuole fare certi festini a base di alcol, droga e donne che si lasciano facilmente andare: è fuori mano il giusto, silenzioso, discreto, non ci sono vicini spioni, tutti appoggiano tutti. Intendi?» insinuò.  
«Intendo, intendo» annuì sospirando. «È un piccolo rifugio per gli alto-borghesi».  
«E per gli arricchiti che cercano divertimenti facili. Più che prostitute qui troverai ragazze che semplicemente amano atteggiarsi da puttana per avere tutto quello che vogliono: soldi, regali costosi, posti di lavoro… Prostitute d’alto bordo in piccolo» fece un sorrisetto sarcastico, «amano il connubio sesso sfrenato e soldi».  
«Non voglio nemmeno provare ad immaginare cosa ci facevano quei due qua, allora…» si grattò la testa.  
«A proposito di provare ad immaginare cose» giocherellò con gli occhiali da sole e poi li lasciò sul sedile dell’auto ancora aperta; chiuse lo sportello, «alle volte provo ad immaginarmelo davvero lo strano motivo che ha portato Etienne a lasciarti a briglia sciolta, sai?» sorrise sarcastico. «Continuo a pensare che siano fatti vostri, ma sai com’è… sono una mente curiosa: mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ti sta portando ad essere così tanto masochista, _Etienne_ » calcò bene il nome, come a sottolineare il fatto che in realtà non fosse il suo.  
Il corpo di Etienne s’illuminò brevemente di luce rossa, alzò gli occhi su di lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo _diverso_ , più duro e arrabbiato.  
«Oh» Holger si finse colpito, «a quanto pare mi stai facendo l’onore di parlare con te a quattr’occhi: hai rialzato al massimo le difese! Bentornato, Etienne!»  
«Vuoi smetterla di dare il tormento a quel povero ragazzo?» sibilò. «Dici bene: questa è una scelta che riguarda solo lui e me. Sono stato io a proporglielo, lui ha accettato».  
Holger mise da parte tutto il suo sarcasmo e si fece serio. «Se tormentarlo è stato l’unico modo per poter finalmente parlare direttamente con te, ben venga. Si può sapere che diavolo ti sta passando per la testa? Hai sempre avuto questa stupida mania di tenere le difese basse, quando siamo sulla Terra, ma stavolta hai totalmente lasciato il controllo dei tuoi poteri e dei tuoi ricordi ad un altro: ti rendi conto della pericolosità della situazione? E non lo sto dicendo perché ho paura che potrebbe approfittarsene, visto che puoi riprendere pienamente il controllo quando vuoi – come ora – oscurando i suoi sensi, ma perché non sei solo tu che adesso ti stai affezionando al master, ma anche lui! L’addio sarà amplificato, vi renderà disperati entrambi: assorbirai i suoi sentimenti e i tuoi poteri nelle sue mani andranno fuori controllo!»  
«Non m’importa» ribatté sicuro e sprezzante. «Nella vita ci sono cose importanti che hanno un costo, e in questo caso è questo il costo: la possibilità di andare fuori controllo».  
«E ti sembra poco?» tornò acido. «Hai almeno la minima idea di quello che potrebbe succedere? Gli farai male» sentenziò mortalmente serio. «Farai male sia al ragazzo, sia al master. Dimmi almeno in modo esplicito questo fantomatico motivo per cui vuoi pagare questo prezzo».  
«Perché ne ho abbastanza, chiaro?» quasi ringhiò. «Ho sentito quello che stava cominciando a provare il ragazzo per il master e non ho avuto alcuna voglia di stare in mezzo, non ho sentito l’esigenza di pormi come muro fra i due perché sono stanco dei muri! Hai idea di cosa significa voler stare con qualcuno, essere costantemente ad un passo da lui, ma non poterlo neanche toccare? Lui, dentro di me, non avrebbe neanche avuto modo di sfiorarlo sul serio, o parlargli con tono sincero, perché il ragazzo è lui e non è lui allo stesso tempo! Sentivo tutte le sue emozioni dritte nel cervello» s’indicò furioso la testa, «le capivo una per una, sapevo a quali _mie_ emozioni paragonarle – emozioni che sento per qualcun altro – e mi dannavo! Io, esattamente come lui prima che abbassassi le difese, vivo perennemente davanti ad un muro invisibile e indistruttibile che non mi permette non solo di vivere il rapporto che voglio, ma neanche di approfondirlo per capirlo bene! Fino a quando avrei tenuto le mie difese alzate al massimo, lui non avrebbe neanche avuto modo di capire se si stava innamorando o meno, figuriamoci avere la possibilità di vivere il loro rapporto! Guardami dritto negli occhi e dammi un motivo per non essere empatico nei suoi confronti!»  
Holger serrò le mascelle e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Guardami negli occhi!» insisté arrabbiato. «Cosa diavolo siamo noi due?! Non abbiamo neanche mai il modo e il tempo per capirlo! So solo che ci sei e ci sarai sempre, che non possiamo fare a meno di preoccuparci l’uno per l’altro e che essere competitivo con te, spesso e volentieri è solo una scusa per spingerti a raggiungermi, per non sentirmi solo. Non abbiamo dei corpi per parlarci in modo chiaro se non quando siamo sulla Terra, ma quando siamo essenze riesco a confondermi con te e tutto improvvisamente ha un senso… ma siamo sempre lì: non trovo le parole e aspetto di essere sulla Terra per parlarti, ma non sempre siamo in posti vicini e comunque avere un corpo _è limitante_ , non mi permette di confondermi con te e mi provoca ansia!» strinse i denti e inspirò a fondo. «Lui stava cominciando a sentire cose così simili alle mie e io… io ho creduto d’impazzire: ne ho avuto abbastanza, ok? Mi sono identificato con lui e ne ho avuto abbastanza».  
Holger continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso stringendo forte le braccia al petto. «Tutto questo è solo un grosso guaio».  
«Me ne fotto!»  
Scosse la testa sbuffando un sorriso, continuando a non guardarlo. «Sei solo un fottuto sognatore, come sempre».  
«E tu lasci sempre che le tue paure ti perseguitino come incubi!» sibilò frustrato fra i denti, prima di prendergli con forza il viso fra le mani e baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Holger restò sorpreso ed impietrito per un solo attimo, poi tutta la sua apparente freddezza, la calma severa e la disciplina con cui domava i suoi sensi crollò come se quel bacio l’avesse frantumata: gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo ricambiò in modo aggressivo, come se in realtà lo stesse abbracciando forte insultandolo pesantemente perché l’aveva fatto preoccupare.  
«Idiota. Sei solo un fottuto idiota, Etienne» gli mormorò col fiato corto spingendolo ad appoggiarsi di schiena all’auto.  
«Lo so» si lasciò guidare all’indietro e lo baciò con più sensualità, provando così a frenare la violenza dell’altro.  
«Dannato bastardo che pensa solo a realizzare i suoi fottuti Sogni».  
«Sì, sono un bastardo: mi perdoni?»  
«Ti odio».  
«Ti odio anch’io. Da morire» gli sorrise dolcemente accarezzandogli il viso e spingendolo ad allontanarsi piano da lui. «Capisci adesso il perché della mia scelta?»  
«Sì, ma non comprendo perché diavolo tu voglia rischiare di fare così male a te, al ragazzo e al vostro master! Etienne, soffrirete tutti e tre!» era ancora molto arrabbiato.  
Lo guardò malinconico accarezzandogli il viso. «E di riflesso soffrirai anche tu?»  
«Non è importante».  
«A me importa» fece per baciarlo di nuovo. Si bloccarono entrambi di colpo fissandosi negli occhi a pochi centimetri di distanza; parlarono all’unisono.  
«Le carte».  
Si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro e senza esitare materializzarono le spade.  
«Sono entrambe qui intorno» commentò Holger, guardandosi intorno.  
«Stanno agendo in modo molto veloce, non capisco…» lo sguardo di Etienne saettò in più punti, «ma non sembra che si stiano attaccando a vicenda…»  
Sentirono delle voci concitate provenienti dai palazzi, si voltarono a guardare cosa fosse successo. Ciò che videro li lasciò allucinati.  
Erano due coppie e stavano uscendo da un condominio, ma non erano esattamente due coppie "normali": due giovani preti che tenevano per mano due ragazze vestite in modo succinto e griffato.  
«Io… io percorrerò la via della Purezza!» esclamò una delle due giovani, fra le lacrime di commozione. «L’astensione mi depurerà, libererà la mia vista dal superfluo e mi guiderà verso il vero desiderio di appartenenza a qualcuno!»  
Etienne li fissò inarcando un sopracciglio e afflosciando le spalle. «Cosa diavolo…?»  
«Io guiderò te e tu guiderai me!» ribatté uno dei due giovani preti. «Mi hai fatto capire l’importanza di amare tutto il creato accettando totalmente una delle sue parti, un giorno io farò parte di te e tu di me, in eterno!»  
Holger fissò di sottecchi Etienne. «Credo che dovremmo andare a porre loro delle domande».  
«Ma va?»

 

Seduti intorno al tavolo della sala del brainstorming, sapevano tutti bene di dover fare qualcosa per non ridere in modo isterico, tuttavia tutti e quattro stavano impassibili – chi a fissare il tetto, chi a tenere la bocca chiusa con forza con una mano posata sopra.  
«E quindi» continuò Etienne, «le due giovani sono rimaste colpite da questi due preti che cercavano di spingere due loro amici a disintossicarsi e li hanno seguiti a messa; poi loro hanno seguito le due e da cosa nasce un rosario e da un rosario nasce una preghiera di perdono con tanto di atto di astensione dal sesso fino al loro matrimonio. Naturalmente, da qui ad allora i preti non saranno più preti» concluse schiarendosi nervosamente la voce.  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio in cui Alex fissò il tavolo, inespressivo. «Bene» sospirò infine, richiamando con la telecinesi carta e penna, «dicevamo Quattro, Sette, Otto, Fante e Regina» scrisse i nomi delle carte, provando a cominciare il brainstorming da qualche punto.  
«Il mio master ragiona meglio quando scrive» commentò Etienne annuendo; il master gli rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco.  
«La sfida fra le due carte di per sé ci dice che si sono legate a delle cose che possono essere degli Incubi e dei Sogni allo stesso tempo, il che vale a dire che possono essere _anche_ degli _opposti_ , visto che le usano per scontrarsi – ricordiamoci il Fuoco vs Legno dei due Cinque, per esempio – e, proprio in questi casi che abbiamo visto, effettivamente abbiamo degli opposti, tra cui, vi faccio notare, spiccano "irascibilità" e "lussuria"» scrisse le due parole e le sottolineò, «e fra le carte rimaste c’è il Sette» e lo cerchiò nella lista sovrastante.  
«Sette Vizi vs Sette Virtù» osservò Nina, «Superbia, Avarizia, Lussuria, Invidia, Gola, Ira e Accidia contro Fede, Speranza, Carità, Prudenza, Giustizia, Fortezza e Temperanza».  
«Meno male che le hai elencate tu» fece ironico Alex, «io le Virtù me le scordo sempre» lei lo fissò impassibile; fece un colpetto di tosse nervosa. «Comunque! Tutte e quattordici possono essere dei Sogni e degli Incubi, se estremizzati, ma la cosa strana è che in questo caso sono… _combinati_ ».  
«Le due carte cercano di creare degli equilibri e non si sono ancora mostrate a noi, mi chiedo perché» osservò Nina, «sembra quasi che abbiano poca voglia di sfidarci…»  
«Fatto sta che non possono certo andare in giro ad accoppiare la gente come se niente fosse» obiettò Alex grattandosi la testa, «il loro comportarsi da Cupidi sta diventando sempre più irritante, mi chiedo cosa vogliano dimostrare…»  
«Andiamo a chiederglielo?» suggerì Etienne con un filo di ironia.  
Alex assentì, poi si rivolse a Nina. «Il territorio è tuo: andiamo ad accettare la sfida?»  
«Sì» concordò seria e ferma, «stanotte andremo nell’ultimo posto in cui i nostri Assistenti le hanno percepite».  
Alex espirò a fondo e fece scivolare la schiena contro la spalliera della sedia. «Ho l’impressione che sarà una luuuuunga nottata».

 

Si recarono sul posto con la Mercedes-Benz di Holger – Alex, sui sedili posteriori con Etienne, borbottò imprecazioni per tutto il tempo – e una volta arrivati i due Jester camminarono verso il parcheggio seguiti da vicino dai loro Assistenti.  
«Ho la vaga sensazione che le carte guardino troppi film horror di serie B, o pessimi serial TV polizieschi: agiscono sempre nei parcheggi, ci hai fatto caso?» chiese Alex a Nina, accigliandosi.  
Lei ci rifletté su priva d’espressioni, giocherellando con la chiave fra le dita. «No».  
«Beh, io sì» sospirò stancamente.  
«Procediamo all’attacco?» incalzò Holger, seccato.  
«Sì, sì» gli rispose Alex, infastidito dal tono; si guardò intorno per controllare un’ultima volta che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi e strattonò la chiave per richiamare il Bastone; Nina fece lo stesso. «Pronta?» le chiese roteando il Bastone più che altro per esercizio; lei gli annuì senza proferire parola. Poggiò la schiena contro la sua, i due Assistenti si schierarono in loro difesa a pochi passi da loro, uno a destra e l’altro a sinistra.  
Rotearono i Bastoni nello stesso momento e parlarono all’unisono.  
«Sette di Cuori…»  
«Sette di Picche…»  
«…accetto la sfida!»  
Le due carte si materializzarono ai loro piedi, li accecarono con la loro luce e il Battle Ring finalmente comparve sotto i loro occhi.  
Non era un posto strano, _di più_. Il primo a commentarlo, atono e con un vago sentore di insofferenza, fu Holger.  
«Che storia è questa?»  
Si trovavano al centro di un parco i cui sentieri erano sterrati, ma la terra era _rosa confetto_. Gli alberi avevano la chioma potata a forma di cuore, c’erano floridi cespugli di rose rosse e nere e dei teneri coniglietti bianchi dagli occhietti rosa brucavano l’erba. Il parco era attraversato da un fiumiciattolo e attaccato ad un pontile c’erano delle barchette a forma di cigno; un ponte di legno con dei cuori intagliati univa le due sponde. Qua e là spiccavano delle bancarelle di zucchero filato rosa, mele candite e palloncini colorati a forma di cuore; gli uccellini cinguettavano a festa e si sentiva un leggero sottofondo di canzoni da ballo guancia a guancia.  
Alex fissò l’ambiente senza mostrare alcuna emozione. «Credo che darò di stomaco» commentò monocorde.  
Etienne rise. «E tu che ti lamentavi del negozio di tua sorella!»  
Restò impassibile. «Taci».  
«Dobbiamo assolutamente sbrigarci a risolvere _questa cosa_ » li esortò Holger, non riuscendo bene a trattenere un’espressione schifata.  
Alex annuì e roteò il Bastone. «Mi trovi perfettamente d’accordo».  
Un coniglietto bianco zampettò fino ai piedi di Nina e l’annusò, lei lo prese in braccio restando però seria. «Ma non è poi così male, come Battle Ring» obiettò.  
« _Non è poi così male?!_ » sibilò Alex. «Ricaccia indietro lo sprazzo di anima pucciosa che c’è in te! È il Battle Ring più _orrido_ che io abbia mai visto!»  
Holger annuì vigorosamente. «Concordo con il Red Jester».  
Etienne storse il naso. «Ehi! Guarda che lui è il _mio_ master!»  
Alex non ebbe tempo di replicare, perché due figure attraversarono il ponte sul fiumiciattolo correndo verso di loro. _Tenendosi per mano e sorridendo._  
Holger li fissò con gli occhi sbarrati. «Oh Santa Regina delle Picche» bofonchiò.  
Le due carte avevano l’aspetto di due ragazzi di forse diciotto anni con il viso rotondo e gioviale, quasi due gemelli, se non fosse stato per il fatto che quello dei Cuori era biondo con gli occhi rossi e quello delle Picche moro con gli occhi neri. Indossavano delle divise militari d’epoca dalle giacche lunghe fino al ginocchio, il primo rossa e bianca, il secondo nera e bianca. Sembravano pericolosamente raggianti.  
«Benvenuti!» li salutarono con un sorriso continuando a tenersi per mano. «Possiamo offrirvi un tè?»  
Alex li fissò in tralice. «Ci sono anche il Cappellaio Matto e la Lepre Marzolina?»  
I due scoppiarono a ridere. «No, no! Seguiteci, dai!»  
Alex si voltò a guardare Nina chiedendole con lo sguardo "Che facciamo?!" ma lei per tutta risposta alzò le spalle e li seguì; lui si rassegnò ad imitarla.  
Attraversarono il ponte mentre coppie di pesci alati saltavano armoniosamente fuori dall’acqua creando un probabilmente voluto effetto scenico.  
«Io credo davvero di stare per vomitare» ribadì Alex.  
Etienne rise di nuovo e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Andiamo, master, prima vediamo almeno cos’hanno da dirci le carte!»  
«Non credo di volerlo davvero sapere… ho un brutto presentimento».  
Li condussero ad una grande e lunghissima tavola imbandita per un tè; tutto era molto raffinato ed elegante, peccato che ogni cosa fosse rosa e bianca - dalla tovaglia ricamata alle tazze bianche con le roselline rosa passando per i dolcetti coperti da improbabili glasse di diverse tonalità di rosa. Le sedie erano ovviamente rosa e con delle gigantesche spalliere a forma di cuore; Alex vide volare sopra di loro due colombe bianche che tubavano.  
«Non so se la morte mia siano quelle sedie lì o le tazze. O magari tutto l’insieme». Etienne gli diede delle pacche di incoraggiamento.  
«Sedetevi pure!» li invitarono le carte, accomodandosi l’uno accanto all’altro ad un capotavola.  
Holger restò ostinatamente in piedi a braccia conserte accanto a Nina, seduta; lei lo guardò freddamente battendo un paio di volte una mano sulla sedia a cuore accanto a lei, invitandolo – _obbligandolo_ – a sedersi.  
Inspirò a fondo. «Come desidera la mia mistress» sprofondò a sedersi con poca convinzione.  
Le colombe bianche planarono sul tavolo e misteriosamente riuscirono con le loro zampe a sollevare la teiera e a servire loro il tè: Alex e Holger, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, si guardarono in faccia sempre meno convinti di tutta la situazione.  
«Allora» esordì Alex, dopo gli ennesimi colpetti di tosse nervosa, «veniamo a noi. Innanzi tutto, tante care felicitazioni» non lo disse ironico, ma Etienne ormai lo conosceva bene: scoppiò malamente a ridere. «Suppongo che questo sia il momento in cui qualcuno dice che siete belli insieme e vi chiede come vi siete conosciuti» portò la tazza alle labbra, poi ricordo che aveva delle roselline rosa e l’allontanò schizzinoso.  
«Ci siamo conosciuti durante la scorsa Verifica» rispose il Sette di Cuori, l’altro Sette gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle stringendolo forte a sé e annuì con un gran sorriso, «lui è venuto nel mio territorio e mi ha sfidato: eravamo nemici, ma l’amore ha trionfato!»  
«Oh» si finse colpito Alex, «che cosa drammaticamente poetica».  
Holger concordò annuendo. «Ne convengo».  
«Così questa volta sono venuto io nel suo territorio, per stare insieme!» baciò l’altro sulla guancia.  
Etienne si rivolse ad Alex facendogli un sorriso fin troppo smielato. «Che carini! Vero, master?»  
«Da carie» si scordò della tazza, bevve; poi ricordò e gli andò il sorso di traverso, l’Assistente gli diede un paio di colpetti sulla schiena.  
«Quindi effettivamente non vi stavate sfidando ma _combinando_ » constatò Nina. «Ma avete organizzato tutto questo perché…?»  
Fu la carta delle Picche a risponderle. «Perché volevamo dimostrare che nonostante gli schieramenti opposti l’amore vince sempre!»  
Fu il turno di Holger di tossire per un sorso andato di traverso.  
Etienne sorrise mellifluo. «Tutto bene, Holger caro?»  
L’altro si tamponò la bocca con un tovagliolo. «Una meraviglia».  
Le due carte si abbracciarono teneramente, guancia contro guancia. «Volevamo esporvi bene la nostra teoria sull’amore per convincervi a non separarci catturandoci. Non importano le differenze caratteriali, quanto le proprie indole siano diverse o quanto siano lontani i mondi in cui si è cresciuti: se l’uno riesce ad equilibrare l’altro, l’amore può tutto!» disse tutto contento il Sette di Cuori.  
Quell’ultima frase turbò Alex per tanti, troppi motivi; si schiarì la voce. «Suppongo però che voi sappiate che non potete mica stare ancora sulla Terra a giocare a fare i Cupidi…» I due fecero un faccino triste. «State solo prendendo delle persone profondamente diverse accoppiandole fra di loro per realizzare quello che è un _vostro_ Sogno, non il loro. Tutta questa intera faccenda in più punti esula anche dalla Verifica stessa in sé…»  
«Ma noi ci amiamo tanto!» protestò debolmente il Sette di Picche.  
Holger ribatté secco. «E a noi non importa» e poi gemette di dolore portando una mano sotto il tavolo: Nina a quanto sembrava gli aveva appena sferrato un calcio.  
«Noi Jester siamo molto contenti della vostra unione e del modo in cui avete messo fine alla lunga avversità fra il seme delle Picche e quello dei Cuori, vero, Alexandre?» si rivolse a lui con uno sguardo carico di sottintesi.  
«Eh. Sì, come no» concordò stando al gioco.  
«Ma per quanto ciò ci renda felici, non potete stare qui sulla Terra: dovete dare alle persone la possibilità di scegliere con chi stare insieme per sempre. Facciamo così: siccome siamo contenti della vostra unione, non terremo conto di quanto le vostre mosse siano andate contro le regole della Verifica e da futuri padroni non vi puniremo, ma voi in cambio dovrete venire con noi, dovete tornare nei cofanetti».  
Alex incrociò le braccia al petto e sostenne l’idea di Nina annuendo vigorosamente.  
Le due carte misero il broncio. «Quindi nonostante tutto saremo costretti a separarci…»  
«Beh» sospirò Etienne, «nella dimensione per le carte vi rincontrerete comunque, no?»  
«Sì, ma non sarà lo stesso» il Sette di Cuori tirò su col naso, «non avremo il nostro Battle Ring».  
Alex schioccò la lingua. «Che peccato!»  
Etienne sorrise bonariamente. «Una volta una persona mi ha detto che non importa il posto in cui si è: se si è davvero innamorati, non ci sarà nulla che potrà dividere due persone, neanche la morte. Si diventa inseparabili».  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo, poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e tamburellò nervosamente le dita sul tavolo. «Una gran bella persona, quella che ti ha detto questo» commentò.  
«Già».  
Commosso, il Sette di Cuori abbracciò forte e in modo teatrale quello delle Picche. «Oh, caro! Ovunque andrai, io sarò con te! Perché ti amo tanto-tanto-tanto! Mi porterai sempre con te, vero?»  
«Certo, amore mio! Sei la luce dei miei occhi, senza di te non esisto! Saremo inseparabili e il nostro amore sarà eterno!»  
Alex fece cenno di tagliarsi le vene, Holger alzò una mano per afferrare il coltellino da burro con aria omicida, ma Nina gli diede un colpetto sul dorso, fermandolo.  
«Siete pronti allora a tornare ad essere delle carte?» chiese loro Nina. I due tirarono su col naso, sporsero il labbro inferiore a mo’ di broncio e poi annuirono.  
«Bene!» entusiasta, Alex richiamò il Bastone, si alzò dalla sedia a cuore e lo roteò. «Direi che allora è ora di andare, no?»  
Nina inspirò a fondo e richiamò anche lei il Bastone. «Tornate nei cofanetti» ordinò seria ma non distaccata.  
Le due carte si abbracciarono un’ultima volta ripetendo quanto il loro amore fosse tragico e quindi anche indimenticabile come tutte le più grandi storie d’amore, si baciarono sulla bocca – Alex si girò dall’altra parte – e poi andarono ognuno verso il proprio Jester come se stessero andando al patibolo.  
«Addio, amore caro!»  
«Arrivederci, luce dei miei occhi!»  
«Salute a tutti» li esortò Alex allungando il Bastone verso il Sette di Cuori.  
Le due carte misero nello stesso momento una mano sul Bastone dei Jester, s’illuminarono di rosso e nero e ripreso la loro vera forma di carta, che i due presero al volo.  
 _Sette di Cuori_ e _Sette di Picche_.  


  


  


  


Il famigerato Battle Ring si dissolse.  
«Finalmente!» sospirò sollevato Alex. «Mai sofferto così tanto di nausea in vita mia!»  
Nina ponderò la cosa inspirando a fondo. «Sono stati carini e gentili, però» obiettò.  
«Gentili sì, sul carini avrei da ridire»  
Holger annuì. «Concordo».  
Etienne s’irritò. «Volete smetterla di andare così tanto d’accordo voi due?! Siete inquietanti!»  
L’Assistente delle Picche gli rivolse un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Geloso?»  
«Proprio di te, no!»  
Holger rise stranamente soddisfatto e mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Alex, sorprendendolo. «Andiamo a casa, Alexandre» gli disse come se niente fosse.  
Nina stranamente gonfiò le guance e s’indispettì. «Aspettate!»  
«Tutto questo non finirà bene» si lamentò Etienne, e stavolta Alex fu d’accordo col suo di Assistente.

 

La porta della lussuosa ma sobria camera degli ospiti in cui Alex aveva dormito era socchiusa; sentì bussare piano.  
«Avanti» disse continuando a preparare il borsone.  
Nina entrò e richiuse la porta, restando in piedi al centro della stanza ad intrecciarsi le dita e a giocherellare a flettere un piede di lato; osservandola, Alex pensò che probabilmente stesse sfogando l’ansia perfino battendo ritmicamente la lingua contro un dente.  
Le sorrise provando a smorzare quella strana atmosfera. «Tocca a te stavolta salutarmi mentre faccio i bagagli, eh? Però la storia della mia vita te l’ho già raccontata».  
«Già» assentì fissando un punto indefinito dietro di lui.  
Chiederle se aveva qualcosa da dirgli era fuori questione: esortarla l’avrebbe soltanto fatta agitare di più, decise quindi di fare altro.  
«Stamattina sono stato un po’ in giro per il centro con Etienne» aprì un cassetto e prese una scatolina quadrata gialla, «ti ho preso una cosa» sorrise in modo furbo porgendole il regalo. La vide illuminarsi sorpresa.  
«Cos’è?» gli domandò quasi cantilenando vagamente compiaciuta come qualsiasi altra ragazzina faceva davanti ad un regalo inaspettato da parte di un ragazzo.  
«Aprilo» l’invitò con un cenno della testa.  
Erano un paio di orecchini a vite, due girasoli colorati; su di uno c’era posata una minuscola coccinella. Nina _arrossì_ ; lui sbuffò un sorriso intenerito.  
«Te l’avevo detto che prima o poi ti avrei regalato qualcosa di estremamente carino. Ti piacciono?»  
La vide trattenere il respiro e agitarsi goffamente, incapace di ringraziarlo in modo caloroso come forse avrebbe voluto fare, infine, gli buttò le braccia al collo e l’abbracciò forte; le baciò i capelli.  
«Per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sono, _Antoinette_ » pronunciò il suo nome francese mettendo nel tono della voce un carico di tenero affetto, perché quel nome dava origine a ciò che li affratellava.  
«Volevo dirti che sono stata davvero molto contenta di averti qui» gli parlò con la testa nascosta contro il suo petto, «hai reso le giornate _diverse_. Mi avrebbe fatto piacere se tu fossi rimasto un altro po’».  
Ecco cosa la rendeva nervosa, il vedere andar via un amico, forse il primo che avesse mai ospitato a casa sua.  
«Magari uno di dei prossimi week end io ed Etienne potremmo tornare, eh? Oppure potreste venire tu e Holger da noi, che ne dici?» Gli annuì di nuovo contro il petto e poi si separò piano dall’abbraccio; lui tornò al borsone posato sul letto.  
«Ah! Stavo quasi per dimenticarlo!» esclamò lei. «Come ti ho detto sto facendo delle ricerche sulle ultime carte che mi sono rimaste: ho scoperto una cosa riguardo i Jester».  
«Che cosa?» si mise subito seriamente in posizione d’ascolto.  
«Ogni Jester ha un’unica possibilità di scegliere di non affrontare una carta e lasciare che sia l’altro Jester a catturarla per lui. I motivi di questa scelta possono essere molteplici: perché il Jester si sente troppo coinvolto perché la carta ha attaccato dei suoi parenti prossimi, perché il Jester è fisicamente impossibilitato a farlo – in quanto gravemente ammalato, per esempio – o… altro» divagò scrollando le spalle.  
Ci rifletté su. «Anche nel caso una carta si leghi al Sogno o all’Incubo del Jester e lui o lei non se la senta di affrontarlo?»  
«Sì, credo di sì. L’importante è che l’eccezione sia una sola, a discrezione del Jester. Credo che i miei non me l’abbiano mai detto sperando che non lo scoprissi da sola: penso che per loro sarebbe un vero smacco se io non catturassi personalmente tutte le tredici carte».  
Alex sorrise pensoso e sarcastico. «Può darsi. Come sarebbe nel caso la procedura?»  
«Basta solo che il Jester che non se la sente di affrontare la carta consegni la propria chiave all’altro, che dovrà indossarla durante la sfida. Allo stesso modo, però, un Jester può mandare il proprio Assistente all’altro una sola volta in caso necessiti di un rinforzo, ma queste sono cose che accadono soltanto se una carta ha manie di distruzione piuttosto violente e _apocalittiche_ » calcò l’ultima parola storcendo il naso.  
«Buono a sapersi» sospirò stancamente. «Ci vediamo presto, allora?»  
«Sì» assentì. «Adesso vado, ho l’insegnante privato che mi aspetta».  
«Certo, certo». Si capiva benissimo che stava solo cercando di svignarsela, era troppo imbarazzata. «Grazie ancora dell’ospitalità. Ci vediamo».  
«Buon viaggio. A presto» lasciò velocemente la stanza.  
Alex fissò la porta sorridendo ancora, scosse la testa pronunciando qualcosa di assurdo sui ragazzi di oggi e tornò ai bagagli.  
E anche quella era andata.

 

Etienne bussò alla porta della dependance di Holger e attese che gli aprisse con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra.  
«Sono venuto a salutarti» esordì quando l’altro gli aprì; Holger restò impassibile, non gli fece neanche cenno di entrare, lo lasciò passare e richiuse la porta.  
«Ieri sera hai lasciato posto al ragazzo» notò Holger.  
«Vuole combattere sempre al suo fianco, essere presente» si strinse nelle spalle, «non mi va di impedirglielo».  
Gli fece un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Ha fatto il geloso non appena ho messo un braccio intorno alle spalle del vostro master: perlomeno è abbastanza preso come dici».  
«Non sbaglio mai».  
«E se stessi sbagliando _adesso_?» ribatté serio ma perdendo un po’ della sua freddezza. «Finirà male. Lo so, lo sai, lo sa anche il ragazzo… _lo sappiamo tutti_ ».  
«Non ne abbiamo la certezza» scosse la testa.  
«Ah no?» replicò acido e scettico.  
«Potrebbe anche darsi che avrà un buon controllo dei miei poteri e non si lascerà travolgere dalle emozioni sue e mie, al momento di chiudere la Verifica» annuì con veemenza.  
Holger si passò entrambe le mani sul viso. «Tanto poi ci sarò sempre io a raccogliere i tuoi cocci, eh?»  
Gli sorrise malinconico. «Io e te siamo eterni» e quella _e_ in mezzo rese il fulcro di quella sentenza incredibilmente potente ed evocativo. «Non importa come tutto questo finirà, perché dopo torneremo insieme ancora una volta, anche se non ci potremo materialmente toccare come gli umani per un altro paio di secoli, forse».  
«Non pensi proprio che questo legame a lungo andare potrebbe logorarci, eh?» ribatté nervoso e sarcastico.  
«No» scosse la testa sorridendo dolcemente, «perché finora ci ha soltanto rafforzato».  
Holger inspirò a fondo rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo in una sorta di ironica e muta preghiera. «Vedi di restare intero».  
«Ci proverò» gli allacciò le braccia al collo e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Alla fine saremo di nuovo insieme, non importa in che forma. Sappiamo entrambi che sarà eternamente così, che torneremo sempre insieme, anche perché non potrebbe essere altrimenti».  
«Continuo ad odiare il tuo modo di sognare e di essere sempre così sfacciatamente sicuro» si stizzì.  
«Odiami pure quanto vuoi» scrollò le spalle, «non ti lascerò mai per questo» e prima che l’altro potesse replicargli qualcosa gli tappò la bocca con la sua.  
Quello era solo un saluto momentaneo, sapevano bene anche quello.

 

Quando il treno partì, Alex si accomodò meglio sul sedile e indossò solo uno degli auricolari del suo lettore.  
«Confesso che alle volte mi diverte vedere Nina alle prese con i suoi primi tentativi di vita sociale e rapporti interpersonali» ammise, «è un po’ come quando chiedi ad una bambina piccola che non sa ancora dare un nome ai suoi legami se il suo compagnetto di asilo è anche il suo fidanzatino: la vedi imbarazzarsi e dondolarsi sui piedi mordendosi una manina, indecisa su cosa dirti, e ti fa tanta tenerezza».  
Etienne lo guardò perplesso. «A me non piace essere così sadico con i bambini, master».  
Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Non è sadismo, è prendere bonariamente in giro e _stimolare_ alla comprensione dei rapporti».  
«Alcuni tipi di stimolazione possono essere delle torture» obiettò.  
Alex lo fissò ironicamente serio. «Perché ho l’impressione che tramite le parole _stimolazione_ e _tortura_ finiremo di nuovo col parlare di BDSM?»  
«Me lo regali un collare, master?»  
«Appunto» sospirò indossando l’altro auricolare e voltandosi stancamente a fissare il panorama fuori dal finestrino.  
Etienne rise fragorosamente e poi posò affettuosamente la testa sulla sua spalla; lui continuò a fissare ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino.  
«Me lo regali un collare, master?» gli chiese di nuovo, ma a bassa voce e con un sorriso appena malinconico.

«Non ho mica bisogno di tenerti attaccato a me!» borbottò _fingendosi_ seccato.  
«Io sì» gli rispose sincero.  
«Non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto» storse il naso.  
«Ognuno di noi può scegliere liberamente che significato dare alle cose. Me lo regali un collare? Lo voglio nero, sobrio. Senza borchie».  
«Scordatelo» mormorò distrattamente, monocorde e continuando a fissare fuori; tuttavia, le loro dita s’intrecciarono ed Etienne restò sulla sua spalla. Trascorsero così l’intero viaggio.

 

Holger osservò la sua piccola mistress starsene inginocchiata a terra accanto ad un roseto nero; aveva un paio di cesoie in mano e stava fissando una rosa con aria assorta, forse inconsapevole di essere appena imbronciata.  
«A quest’ora saranno arrivati a casa, mistress» l’avvertì rassicurando sia lei che se stesso.  
«Pensi che io sia molto diversa dalle altre ragazze, Holger?» gli domandò continuando a fissare il fiore. «Cioè, lo so che in quanto strega sono diversa» scrollò le spalle, «so che posso fare cose che altre non fanno e di saperle fare _molto bene_ , ma credi che nel mio intimo di donna io sia così tanto diversa dalle altre?»  
La risposta più logica da darle sarebbe stata quella in cui le diceva che non era ancora una donna – neanche una _giovane_ donna – perché ancora non aveva provato qualcosa di abbastanza forte da spingerla a sondare di più la propria bellezza interiore e la sua femminilità trasformandosi in donna, sbocciando; ma Nina stava sperimentando in quel momento – stava sperimentando parti nascoste di se stessa e nuove sensazioni – quella risposta sarebbe stata troppo cruda e l’avrebbe spinta a fare dei passi indietro chiudendosi a riccio.  
«No» scosse la testa, «non sei così diversa, sei soltanto _a tuo modo_ : sta nell’intelligenza altrui capire in che modo sei diversa, e nella sensibilità altrui volerlo scoprire».  
Lei non si voltò a guardarlo. «Forse mi sono sempre sforzata così tanto di apparire sfacciatamente diversa dalle altre perché volevo pensare almeno io di me stessa di essere speciale» affermò in un soffio.  
«Il più delle volte sono gli altri a farci sentire speciali, e nella maggior parte dei casi non è mai un vero male».  
«Lo spero» sussurrò, decidendosi a recidere la rosa nera con le cesoie; la ripose in una scatola di plastica trasparente su cui poi recitò un incantesimo.  
Holger sorrise intenerito. «Vado a vedere se la cena è pronta, mistress» l’osservò un’ultima volta e poi le voltò le spalle, lasciandola sbagliare per farla maturare, proprio come qualsiasi fratello maggiore avrebbe più o meno fatto. Tanto non si sarebbe fatta troppo male, era in buone mani.

 

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi se ne stava da solo seduto sul tetto a fissare l’orizzonte, fumava; del vento gli sussurrava cose misteriose sulla pelle.  
Espirò il fumo. «No, Etienne, non mi dispiace se hai dovuto bruscamente alzare totalmente le difese un paio di volte. Non mi interessa neanche sapere cosa tu e Holger vi siete detti: sono questioni solo vostre» gli parlò con tono schietto e sincero. «E poi te lo devo, no?» sorrise malinconico. «Il costo di quello che hai fatto per me è questo, cedere totalmente al tuo controllo come e quando vuoi» sospirò stancamente e con una certa dose di rassegnazione.  
«Quante probabilità ci sono che io poi ricordi tutto?» gli domandò. «Capisco» assentì tristemente alla risposta. «No, non credo che mi cercherà: sappiamo entrambi ormai com’è fatto il nostro master, temerà di invadere la mia vita con cose che di norma non mi appartengono, magari spaventandomi. Non mi cercherà, mi lascerà vivere la mia vita in pace pensando che per me sia meglio non ricordare e non sapere. Non posso dargli torto: al posto suo, anch’io vorrei il meglio per lui».  
Un vento tiepido gli regalò la sensazione di un abbraccio affettuoso. «Andrà bene, Etienne» sorrise triste, «in un modo o nell’altro ce la faremo» spense la sigaretta e si rialzò di slancio da terra.  
Mancavano sette carte alla fine della Verifica.  



	9. Brusche Inversioni

Carissimi amici lettor… spettator…  
Carissimi amici punto, eccoci qui ancora una volta tutti insieme per proseguire con le avventure del nostro Jester preferito!  
Sì, lo so, qui in giro c’è parecchio casino e della roba distrutta e fatta a pezzi, ma, vedete… la Menestrella delle Fiabe non ha particolarmente gradito che io ieri sera mi sia attardato con la Menestrella delle Storie Gotiche ed Erotiche: si è messa ad urlarmi addosso che sono un porco a cui piacciono le cosacce spinte con giovincelle vestite da vampire che mi ammanettano, ma… non è vero! Assolutamente, lo giuro con la mano sul cuore: quando ci ha sorpresi io stavo soltanto aiutando l’altra Menestrella a sistemarsi i lacci del corpetto di pelle nera, vi assicuro che sono un giovanotto che sa tenere le mani al proprio posto. Sì, c’era una cosa che somigliava ad un succhiotto sul mio collo, ma era una puntura di zanzara, vi do la mia parola. Ripeto, sono un tipo a posto, io. No, quello che vedete pendermi dalla tasca dei pantaloni non è un reggiseno nero, perché state pensando che lo sia? Ah, dite perché quella somiglia vagamente ad una coppa di reggiseno? Vabbé, è un imbuto morbido, ok? Ce l’ho in tasca perché sì, fatti miei. Oh.  
Comunque, lasciate che io recuperi in mezzo a questo caos la mia nuova chitarra acustica e… oh, eccola qua. Bene, schiarita di voce, chitarra alla mano, non c’ho una scala ma mi siedo lo stesso su un tavolo e… proseguiamo!  
L’ultima volta il nostro Red Jester ha risolto un caso assai dolce e romantico in compagnia della piccola Black Jester. Quello che voi però ancora non potete sapere è che per Nina le cose stanno davvero per cambiare, come dire?, _prospettiva_ e la nascita di qualcosa di nuovo che coinvolgerà i nostri Jester è quanto mai vicina…  


  
**9\. Brusche inversioni**   


Alex sbadigliava alla guida mentre stava riaccompagnando a casa Gianluigi dopo le lezioni, giusto in tempo per il pranzo. L’amico gli stava raccontando le sue ultime imprese come giocatore di ruolo.  
«E poi io…»  
«Amico» lo interruppe Alex grattandosi la testa, «non è raro che tu voglia raccontarmi le "cose" che fai la sera, ma quando sei così loquace solitamente è perché stai evitando di dirmi qualcosa che in realtà vorresti dirmi, ma non sai come» lo fissò di sottecchi.  
Gian ricambiò il suo sguardo, impassibile, si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso e poi finalmente lo informò dei fatti. «Ho conosciuto una ragazza».  
Il fatto che avesse specificato "ragazza" e non "un’esperta di" era _sensazionale_ : Gian aveva conosciuto qualcuno con cui flirtare, non un’ennesima esperta di giochi di ruolo.  
Alex fece un gran sorriso. «Ehi, ma è fantastico! Davvero! Ma quand’è stato?» s’incuriosì: stavano praticamente sempre insieme e le poche volte che Gian usciva – staccandosi dal computer – era con lui ed Etienne. «E lei com’è?»  
«Lei è…» gli sembrò stranamente indeciso, lo vide spingersi più volte gli occhiali indietro sul naso, «è bassa, un po’ in carne, con i capelli rossicci e… la barba con le treccine». Prima che Alex potesse rivolgergli un’occhiata interrogativa con un sopracciglio alzato, lui si decise a specificare. «L’ho conosciuta giocando ad un MMORPG, dove ruola un nano».  
Alex decise di prendersi una breve pausa di riflessione durante la quale fissò intensamente la strada davanti a sé, prima di replicargli qualcosa; infine si schiarì la voce. «Devo supporre che viva da qualche del nostro continente o…»  
«È della Nuova Zelanda» lo corresse subito.  
Stava per dirgli "Perché proprio dall’altra parte del mondo e non dall’altra parte dell’universo conosciuto e non?" ma si morse la lingua. «E… hai mai visto una sua foto?»  
«Ancora no, ma abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune» annuì sistemandosi nervosamente gli occhiali.  
«Tipo i Carmina Burana?»  
«Anche».  
«Ah».  
«Credi che lei mi stia prendendo in giro, amico?» gli chiese perplesso.  
Fece un grosso respiro a bocca aperta. «Uhm… no. Cioè, effettivamente si potrebbe essere in malafede nei suoi confronti perché ruola un nano uomo e non ti ha ancora fatto vedere una sua foto, ma… forse, se avesse ruolato un elfo maschio, avremmo anche potuto più facilmente pensare che magari si tratta di un gay represso. Non so… prendi la versione filmica di Legolas de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , per esempio» insinuò, provando a fargli un discorso serio.  
Gian concordò annuendo mogiamente e spingendosi gli occhiali indietro sul naso. «Sì, hai ragione. Magari una di queste sere le chiedo una foto».  
«Meglio una videochiamata» gli suggerì fermamente. «Tanto parli l’inglese fluentemente, no?»  
«Sì» rispose a sguardo basso.  
Si fermò davanti casa sua. «Dai, risolverete questa e poi…» gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle, «e poi risolverete anche il problema della distanza» si schiarì la voce. "Chiamala distanza…"  
«Sì-sì» gli annuì di nuovo in modo triste. «Ci vediamo domani, amico».  
«A domani, fammi sapere» gli sorrise incoraggiante. Il sorriso, però, andò via quando vide il ragazzo rientrare a casa: inspirò a fondo alzando gli occhi al cielo e borbottò delle imprecazioni.  
«Ma io dico, come si può? Come si può?! Perché lui è Gian, ecco perché!» si passò le mani sulla faccia.  
In quel momento, però, la notizia di un omicidio avvenuto in pubblico e in pieno giorno – l’autoradio era sintonizzata su un notiziario locale – attirò la sua attenzione; si accigliò e alzò il volume.  
Un prete, armato di pistola, aveva sparato al figlio di un tizio che precedentemente era stato arrestato per omicidio preterintenzionale: durante una violenta lite fra vicini di casa – le discussioni aspre fra le due famiglie duravano da anni – l’uomo aveva picchiato l’altro capofamiglia fino ad ucciderlo.  
«Com’è però che un prete, che dovrebbe offrire perdono, invece si _vendica_?» mormorò Alex, fissando l’autoradio mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Le liti in sé fra vicini che finiscono purtroppo male sono cose comuni, ma un prete che compie un atto avverso al suo credo e alla sua disciplina?» provò inutilmente a concentrarsi. «Nessuna carta nei dintorni, eh? Mi sa che dovrò mandare Etienne ad indagare…» sentì il cellulare suonare, riconobbe la suoneria assegnata proprio a lui. Telepatia? «Sì?» rispose poggiando una mano sul volante, pronto a ripartire a fine chiamata. Dall’altra parte lo sentì schiarirsi nervosamente la voce.  
«Ehm, master? Non è che potresti venire subito qui? Sono a casa del nonno».  
«Ho giustappunto lasciato Gian a casa sua» si accigliò all’erta. «Che succede? Hai percepito una carta?»  
«Nnnnnno» biascicò. «Anche se pur sempre di carte si tratta. Nina e Holger sono venuti a trovarci» tirò su col naso.  
«Ah. E come mai?»  
«Niente di grave» lo rassicurò. «Davvero, assolutamente nulla di grave e non si tratta delle carte o altre stregonerie simili. Però penso che sia meglio che tu ci raggiunga subito».  
«Etienne» sospirò spazientito, «non puoi dirmi di non preoccuparmi e poi mettermi fretta».  
«È che non si può far attendere una signora, master» e fece una risata nervosa.  
«Ok» si grattò la testa, «prima arrivo, prima la finiamo. Datemi una ventina di minuti al massimo e sarò lì».  
«A dopo».  
Chiuse la chiamata e fissò il cellulare più preoccupato di prima: e ora cosa diavolo era successo?

 

Parcheggiò accanto all’ormai familiare Mercedes-Benz nera di Holger e, non appena sceso, Anacleto gli corse incontro miagolante e con occhioni da cucciolo: faceva sempre così quando a casa c’era troppa gente che non conosceva, quasi volesse delle rassicurazioni.  
«Buono, micio» sospirò incamminandosi verso la porta, «che non ho idea di cosa mi aspetti». Entrò biascicando un rassegnato "Sono a casa" e trovò Nina ad attenderlo seduta compostamente sul divano; Holger era appoggiato allo stipite della porta dello studio con aria vagamente schifata.  
Etienne lo fissò dispiaciuto, per cosa non capiva.  
«Ciao a tutti» li salutò quasi in un sussurro, prendendo Anacleto in braccio come fosse un pupazzo antistress di gommapiuma; il gatto strusciò la testa contro il suo petto.  
«Ciao» Nina lo ricambiò con una faccia impassibile, quasi avesse ingoiato una grossa stecca che ora la teneva su dritta-dritta.  
«Red Jester» lo salutò con un cenno della testa Holger, adesso addirittura _disgustato_.  
Alex si schiarì la voce e provò a trattenere inutilmente l’ironia. «È sempre un piacere vedervi. A cosa devo l’onore? Ci siamo giusto salutati un paio di giorni fa…»  
Nina scattò dal divano. «Possiamo parlare da soli sul retro?»  
L’osservò stringere convulsivamente una grossa tracolla sportiva di tela nera che aveva con sé. «Seh. Precedimi pure, ti raggiungo fra un attimo» si girò a fissare i due Assistenti, sempre più confuso.  
La ragazzina gli annuì deglutendo e si recò sul retro quasi a passo di marcia, come un piccolo robot.  
«Che diamine succede?» chiese a bassa voce ai due Assistenti, quando fu sicuro che Nina non potesse sentirli; posò Anacleto a terra, che fuggì subito nello studio.  
«Master» Etienne gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle e lo guardò serio negli occhi. Talmente serio che fu palese quanto lo stesse in realtà prendendo per i fondelli, «ascolta, ricordati che noi siamo qui. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, del tipo uno schiaffo, un pugno, un calcio nelle parti basse… noi siamo qui» si portò una mano sul cuore con aria solenne.  
«Etienne, di cosa cazzo stai delirando?!»  
«E per quanto riguarda Holger» indicò l’altro Assistente alle sue spalle, «ci ho già parlato io con lui: non ti preoccupare, non ti pesterà a sangue. Lui capisce perfettamente la tua posizione» concluse annuendo. Alex fissò Holger, sempre più confuso, e quello – impassibile come sempre – gli assentì in modo secco concordando con Etienne.  
«Ok, sto per farmela addosso: volete dirmi cosa sta succedendo?!» ma Etienne lo spintonò verso il retro.  
«Vai, master! Vai e torna vincitore!» l’esortò spintonandolo di nuovo.  
Alex avrebbe voluto protestare di nuovo, ma stanco decise di raggiungere Nina sul retro. La trovò a fissare le rose rosse con uno sguardo un po’ perso.  
«Ehi» la richiamò quietamente alle sue spalle, per non farla spaventare, ma lei sussultò ugualmente portandosi una mano sul petto. «Ti ho spaventata? Mi dispiace…»  
Lei scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Io… volevo parlarti di una cosa».  
Alex si schiarì per l’ennesima volta la voce, si cacciò le mani in tasca e prese a ciondolare nervosamente avanti e indietro sui piedi. «Dimmi pure».  
«Bene, io…» fece un paio di colpetti di tosse. «Davanti alle rose rosse dei Rouges, dimostrazione della tua discendenza…» si fermò, come appena indecisa.  
«Sì?» l’esortò a continuare.  
«Volevo dirti che nonostante la differenza del nostro sangue sono pronta ad accoglierti» e prese dalla tracolla qualcosa, una scatola quadrata di plastica trasparente che conteneva una piccola ed elegante composizione floreale: dei piccoli fiori bianchi e un nastro di raso rosso circondavano una rosa nera in pieno sboccio. Una rosa dei Noirs. Lei gliela stava porgendo con entrambe le mani, la faccia fredda e le mascelle serrate mentre le sue guance erano rosse e i suoi occhi lucidissimi. Stava anche trattenendo il respiro.  
Alex fissò la rosa cercando di raccapezzarsi, perché ricordava bene cosa significava _quella cosa_ , quel gesto, ma non credeva che potesse essere sul serio così. Era tutto un po’ troppo surreale. Restò con le mani in tasca e sbilanciato in avanti, trattenne inconsapevolmente il respiro, diede mentalmente del bastardo ad Etienne e poi, finalmente, prese aria respirando a fondo.  
«Ah» esalò, secco. «E… come mai hai deciso di fare un passo simile e farmi un’offerta così forte e formale?» a fine frase non trovò più la voce e dovette schiarirsela. «Cioè, cosa ti ha portata ad essere così sicura di volermelo chiedere? No che io dubiti dei tuoi sentimenti, eh?» specificò subito. «Solo che questa è una, diciamo, _affermazione_ con una certa intensità e volontà di intenti, quindi mi sto chiedendo cosa ti ha spinta a farla… ecco».  
Lei riavvicinò la rosa a sé, quasi stringendola al petto, e puntò lo sguardo a terra sporgendo appena il labbro inferiore.  
«Abbiamo condiviso delle cose insieme, dei momenti… sto bene con te, sei l’unico a cui posso raccontare certe cose, non mi prendi per pazza a priori e… mi sento libera di essere quel che sono con te» concluse con la faccia di una che stava mettendo un punto fermo con estrema certezza.  
Alex inspirò a fondo e si grattò la testa: in verità, quelle erano cose che si potevano anche sentire nei confronti di un amico, ma Nina aveva frequentato pochissimi ragazzi di cui forse neanche uno era stato per lei un vero amico… probabilmente la scoperta di un legame simile la stava spingendo a vedere tutto in modo amplificato. Come respingerla, però?  
«Uhm, ecco… possiamo sederci?» le indicò con un cenno della testa una panca di legno che aveva costruito Etienne – procurandosi parecchie martellate sulle dita di cui però era stato stranamente quasi felice… era davvero un tipo bizzarro. Lei assentì e si sedette stringendosi nelle spalle; si mise al suo fianco.  
«Vedi, Nina… io non posso accettare la tua proposta, perché non ti ricambio in tal senso» provò a declinare in modo morbido, guardandola affettuosamente negli occhi.  
«Nel nostro mondo esistono un sacco di matrimoni combinati, dovuti alla preservazione delle stirpi, che poi sono diventati delle unioni felici» ribatté incredibilmente sicura di sé. «Noi due abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune, siamo Jester, abbiamo combattuto insieme, ci capiamo… possiamo provarci» affermò pienamente convinta, del tutto certa che sarebbe riuscita ad ottenerlo, quasi al pari di una lotta da vincere contro una carta, arrogante come sempre. Doveva aver messo in conto un suo rifiuto e calcolato bene le mosse da fare e le cose da dire. Per certi versi faceva pure tenerezza.  
Si passò le mani sul volto e decise di farle tutto un discorso senza guardarla in faccia; poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e fissò un punto indefinito a terra. «Nina, purtroppo io _non posso_ ricambiarti, e non si tratta di una semplice questione caratteriale, non è perché non mi piaci, è che…» inspirò a fondo. «Vedi, si può dire che ciò che ami dica ciò che sei, in alcuni casi. Non si ama solo quello che piace, si ama anche ciò di cui si ha bisogno e, maturando, questo lo capisci sempre meglio, acquisisci sempre più la certezza che certe cose non ti daranno mai ciò che vuoi e non ti renderanno felice. Purtroppo non c’è modo che io possa farti stare davvero bene e renderti felice, perché non puoi darmi ciò di cui io ho bisogno in una persona, non sarei felice con te e di riflesso renderei infelice te. Io voglio che tu stia bene, che sia felice e abbia quello che ti meriti, ma io non posso darti questo come tu non puoi darlo a me. Io ti voglio davvero tanto bene Nina, sono sinceramente affezionato a te, sei quello che mi piace, ma non sei le cose di cui ho bisogno, cose che tu non puoi diventare».  
Lei restò per qualche minuto in silenzio a fissare la rosa che teneva in grembo. «Perché sei così sicuro del fatto che insieme non potremo mai essere felici?» gli domandò, atona e ostinata.  
Inspirò a fondo stancamente: voleva tentare in ogni modo di non dirle la verità, perché non solo non voleva ferirla, voleva anche evitare di farla sentire _umiliata_. Quanto può essere umiliante per una donna, e ancor di più per una ragazzina, sentirsi dire dall’uomo a cui ci si è appena dichiarate che è omosessuale? Certo, prima o poi Nina l’avrebbe saputo lo stesso, ma non ora, non in quel momento che era così vulnerabile.  
Abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Non ti vuoi affidare alla mia maturità?»  
«Non sei poi così tanto più vecchio di me» posò la rosa accanto a sé, accavallò le gambe – indossava una gonna nera, ampia e lunga fino al ginocchio anche quel giorno – e incrociò le braccia al petto soffiando su una ciocca di capelli che le era finita sugli occhi. «Ho l’impressione che tu mi stia nascondendo qualcosa. Ti piace già un’altra? Chi è?»  
 _Bene_. Veramente gli piaceva un altr _o_ , Etienne, e considerando che era il suo Assistente, Nina non poteva ammazzarlo, o sarebbe stato un grosso guaio. «Nina, non c’è nessun'altra ragazza».  
«Allora cos’è che mi stai nascondendo?»  
Non voleva, non voleva davvero dirglielo, ma – si coprì il volto con le mani, non riuscendo a sopportare quel momento – capì che non c’era altro modo per chiudere la questione, ostinata com’era. «Sono omosessuale».  
Sentire la sua reazione fu incredibilmente soffocante: percepì nettamente dapprima il gelo dovuto all’incredulità, poi l’aumentare vorticoso della temperatura intorno a loro, come se le emozioni di lei stessero premendo sempre più su di un punto per farla esplodere.  
«Devo andare» gli disse monocorde riafferrando la rosa e alzandosi di scatto, non lo guardò nemmeno in faccia.  
«Nina!» la richiamò, alzandosi anche lui e seguendola, ma riuscì solo a vederla di spalle mentre riprendeva la giacca abbandonata sulla spalliera del divano e Holger la precedeva aprendo per lei la porta. Capì che forse era il caso di lasciarla da sola con il suo Assistente. Lui, in momenti simili, stava sempre col suo Assistente, del resto.  
La porta si chiuse e lui si appoggiò stancamente con le spalle al muro, coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
«Suppongo che non sia andata poi così bene» commentò tristemente Etienne. «Però vedo che non hai nessun occhio nero e non stai gemendo di dolore: è già una buona cosa» annuì ironico.  
«Bastardo» mugugnò. «Holger ti ha avvertito prima, vero? Perché non me l’hai detto?»  
«Sono piombati qui senza preavviso» si giustificò stringendosi nelle spalle, «Holger mi ha chiamato in cucina con una scusa e me l’ha detto. Non ho fatto in tempo a dirlo anche a te, lei mi è stata per tutto il tempo appiccicata chiedendomi dove tu fossi e quando saresti arrivato».  
Storse la bocca. «Holger l’aveva capito che sono gay, eh?»  
«Per lui era chiaro come il sole» confermò.  
«E allora perché non gliel’ha fatto capire?!» si arrabbiò. «Poteva evitarle tutto questo!»  
Si fece malinconico. «Per lui Nina è come una sorellina minore… certe volte bisogna lasciar sbagliare le proprie sorelline, o fratellini. Poi, lei è un tipo molto ostinato: secondo te, gli avrebbe creduto o gli avrebbe detto che era tutto una bugia perché era geloso che nella sua vita ci fosse finalmente un altro ragazzo oltre a lui?»  
Ci rifletté su. «Credo la seconda» respirò a fondo passandosi le mani sul volto. «Mi odierà, ora, non riuscirà più a guardarmi in faccia senza pensare alla figura che ha fatto, si sentirà umiliata fin dentro le ossa!»  
«Dalle tempo, master» lo rassicurò, «ti è troppo affezionata per arrivare ad _odiarti_ , conti troppo per lei: se ti vuole abbastanza bene da aver pensato di voler stare con te, non può escluderti così di colpo dalla sua vita per qualcosa per cui nessuno ha colpa».  
«Non mi sono nemmeno accorto che stava cominciando a maturare certi sentimenti!» si lamentò.  
«Forse perché eri troppo preso da… _altro_ » concluse la frase con tono incerto.  
Alex alzò lo sguardo e si guardarono intensamente negli occhi. Non era stato preso da altro, era preso da _un altro_.  
Alex rimise le mani in tasca e puntò lo sguardo in basso dal lato opposto ad Etienne; tornò ad appoggiarsi mollemente al muro. «Già…»  
«Prendo qualcosa da bere? Una birra?» gli propose distrattamente, guardando anche lui dalla parte opposta.  
«Sì, grazie. Poi cominciamo a preparare il pranzo» dovevano fare qualcosa per distrarsi.  
«Ok».  
Etienne andò a passi veloci in cucina, Alex restò fermo al muro: quella situazione stava diventando sempre più densa e viscosa, stavano andando sempre più giù, insieme. Forse prima o poi si sarebbero lasciati sfuggire le parole sbagliate al momento giusto e tutto sarebbe finito. O finalmente _concluso_.

 

Al _Breadstick_ , seduto ad uno dei tavoli di legno, Alex strappò una bustina di ketchup e ne versò il contenuto sopra un piatto pieno di patatine fritte.  
«Non sarebbe la prima volta che le carte coinvolgono i preti, o qualcosa che riguarda la religione: il Sei, il Nove e i due Sette l’hanno fatto…» commentò, portando una patatina alla bocca.  
«Le carte sono come i bambini, te l’ho detto» ribatté Etienne, stappando una lattina, «e i bambini lo sai come sono: quando vedono qualcosa di strano e luccicoso si avvicinano, anche a costo di farsi male. Sai come si dice, "Chi ha la luce non può nasconderlo", chi ha fede o crede molto in qualcosa _brilla_ , emana una forza particolare, perché qualsiasi tipo di fede è speranza: sia che tu creda in un dio o in qualcosa che fai, la fede è sempre speranza, è sempre voglia di _muoversi_. Le carte vedono questa luce e agiscono come gazze ladre, o falene» prese una patatina anche lui.  
«E immagino che questo discorso valga in particolar modo per le carte dei Cuori, in quanto legate ai Sogni» osservò fissando il piatto senza vederlo realmente.  
«Già» annuì a bocca piena, «ma prima dobbiamo assicurarci che questa faccenda non sia soltanto un semplice fatto strano» lo raccomandò.  
«Non ho ancora fatto domande in giro, ai parrocchiani» si strinse due dita sulla radice del naso, «ammetto di essere stato troppo distratto dal casino successo con Nina, finora» esalò.  
«Il vostro è un rapporto importante e delicato» gli disse affettuosamente Etienne, «è naturale che tu ci stia male: non ti crucciare se la cosa ti distrae troppo».  
«Lo so che è importante e delicato» sbuffò, «ma lo è soprattutto per lei: sono l’unico con cui si confida, non ha amici e ha serie difficoltà a relazionarsi con gli altri principalmente perché è circondata da poche persone, ancor meno da coetanei: quelli è proprio lei ad evitarli».  
Etienne fece un piccolo sorriso obliquo, dal retrogusto malizioso. «Non credo che Nina avrà mai una storia con un suo coetaneo. Tu ce la vedi a stare insieme con un ragazzino della sua età?» gli chiese diretto.  
Alex mandò giù un boccone di panino e lo fissò. «No» scosse la testa, «decisamente: una che a sedici anni passa il suo tempo a prendere a calci nel culo degli Incubi mostruosi non può stare insieme ad uno della sua età, che possibilmente si spara ancora seghe guardando film porno di serie B scaricati di nascosto dei genitori. Nina per certi versi è ancora piccola, ma per via della vita che ha fatto e delle lotte che affronta, ha esigenze diverse dalle altre sue coetanee, questo sì: starebbe meglio con qualcuno più grande di lei, non mi meraviglia il fatto che abbia pensato a me. Neanch’io mi sono posto il problema di essere un po’ più grande di lei, a pensarci bene…» si accigliò; si fece sarcastico. «Ero più concentrato sulla mia sessualità, in quel momento».  
«Quando pensi di parlarle a quattr’occhi?»  
«Quando avrò la certezza che Holger non voglia tagliarmi le palle» borbottò.  
Etienne rise fragorosamente. «Holger non vuole farti niente di simile, te l’assicuro! È profondamente attaccato a Nina, ma sa che non può andare ad ammazzare qualcuno che non ricambia i suoi sentimenti soltanto perché è omosessuale!»  
Arricciò il naso. «Aveva una faccia schifata, ieri…»  
«Perché sapeva che Nina si sarebbe fatta male» gli ribatté sicuro. «Di certo non gli ha fatto piacere che la sua piccola mistress si sia ferita da sola».  
Alex distese meglio la schiena contro la sedia e lasciò ciondolare le braccia sui fianchi. «Non che io mi sia divertito ad umiliarla…» fissò il soffitto senza vederlo realmente. «Io e lei saremo tutto quello che avremo quando tu e Holger andrete via, lo sai, no?»  
«Sì» lo sentì rispondere quietamente, appena malinconico.  
Continuò a tenere gli occhi al soffitto. «Siamo entrambi Jester, viviamo e vivremo certe sensazioni che solo l’altro potrà capire e soffriamo entrambi di tipi di solitudine diverse: è vero che spesso parlo di lei come se la considerassi una ragazzina rompipalle qualsiasi, ma so bene che non lo è, o meglio, è arrogante e presuntuosa, ma è anche molto intelligente e brillante. È profondamente sensibile ai sentimenti altrui, per quanto sia anche possessiva a volte. Siamo e saremo tutto quello che abbiamo, soprattutto una volta finito tutto».  
Sentì Etienne respirare a fondo. «Vorresti fondare una Confraternita con lei, quindi?»  
«Credo di sì. Ne abbiamo bisogno per crescere. È una situazione difficile, la nostra: io sono l’ultimo dei Rouges in senso letterale, purtroppo, se alla mia morte non avrò più di un successore e una fitta rete di conoscenze di stregoni che accompagnino le generazioni future, presto le carte dei Cuori resteranno senza un Custode. Non mi piace cosa fanno le carte, non mi piace come sono state create e il perché i miei avi non si siano preoccupati di far del male a degli innocenti, ma capisco tutto l’immenso sapere e potere che ti danno: distruggere loro è come annientare una grossa parte della storia della mia famiglia, è un po’ come rinnegare le mie origini e ciò che sono. Nina su delle cose ha ragione: ho un ruolo, so tenere a bada le carte e so farlo discretamente bene, ciò mi ha reso Alexandre, ma non nel senso che mi ha reso una persona diversa o chissà che cosa… mi ha reso migliore, mi ha fatto maturare. Le carte e tu mi avete reso Alexandre, fate parte della mia storia, della mia vita, mi sento fiero quando ho le carte catturate in mano… non posso distruggerle. Sono la storia dei Rouges, di cui faccio parte anch’io, è un tesoro che non può essere perso».  
Etienne sorrise malinconico mantenendo lo sguardo basso, versò della coca cola per entrambi. «Posso dire allora che è vicino il giorno in cui affermerai di essere uno stregone?»  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo, dal soffitto a lui, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, serio. «Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo della nobile stirpe degli stregoni Rouges, Custode delle Carte dei Cuori e attuale Red Jester. Fate il vostro gioco, io farò il mio».  
Etienne fece un sorriso obliquo e furbo e si portò una mano sul petto facendo una buffa riverenza da seduto.  
Alex sbuffò. «Smettila di ridicolizzare questo momento! Sono serio!» si lamentò, e stava per allungare un braccio per dargli una manata che lo facesse smettere di ridere, quando entrambi s’irrigidirono subito e cercarono l’uno lo sguardo dell’altro: avevano entrambi percepito qualcosa.  
Si voltarono a guardare fuori dalla porta e, inaspettatamente, videro una piccola scimmietta vestita con un gilet molto consunto. Gli altri clienti della panineria sembravano non averla vista.  
«Credo che sia un messaggio per me» constatò Alex fissando l’animale, che si avvicinò di scatto e fece per rubargli lo zaino che aveva ai piedi. «Ehi!» si sorprese prendendo lo zaino dall’altra parte e iniziando una piccola lotta con la scimmia, che dopo qualche piccolo strillo indignato lasciò la presa e corse via.  
«Seguiamola» intuì le sue mosse Alex, stringendo la chiave nel pugno.  
Corsero lungo il marciapiede, fra la gente che stava chiudendo i negozi per tornare a casa per la pausa pranzo, seguendo la scimmietta che correva saltellando e arrampicandosi di tanto in tanto su qualche albero ornamentale.  
«È l’ora di punta, sono tutti in giro» sibilò Alex, «che diamine vorrà fare?»  
«Non ne ho idea, ma spero che non voglia ammazzare qualcuno».  
«Speri troppo, mi sa» ribatté sarcastico. «Sta andando verso gli uffici comunali» notò. «Potrebbe essere un buco nell’acqua, ma guarda bene intorno se c’è un prete» gli ordinò, facendo altrettanto.  
Non videro nessun prete, ma la scimmia si era fermata al centro della piazzetta di fronte il palazzo dove si tenevano le sedute del Consiglio Comunale.  
«Non credo che succederà qualcosa di buono…» mormorò pensieroso Alex.  
«E se stavolta non fosse un prete, ma una suora?» insinuò Etienne, indicando con un cenno della testa una suora che stava avanzando verso il palazzo del Consiglio quasi a passo di marcia.  
Alex la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi un solo secondo, prima di decidere. «Fermiamola». Stavolta non poteva fare errori e lasciar morire qualcuno, non importava quanto potesse essere colpevole la vittima.  
Non appena furono più vicini, sentirono perfettamente come la donna fosse posseduta da una carta; si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa.  
«Ehi» Alex richiamò la suora ben consapevole che non appena la carta l’avesse visto, sarebbe scappata. Infatti quella si girò, lo vide e fece per fuggire, ma Etienne gli sbarrò la strada e cercò di afferrarle le braccia prima che potesse prendere qualsiasi cosa avesse in tasca.  
«Lasciami andare!» urlò lei, attirando l’attenzione dei presenti. «Devo fare giustizia! Devo dimostrare che Dio ascolta le preghiere di tutti! Devo far vedere che le cose stanno cambiando!» La gente si stava raccogliendo intorno a loro, Etienne allentò un po’ la presa giusto per non passare dalla parte del torto davanti ad occhi che non sapevano la verità e lei ne approfittò per prendere un coltello dalla tasca: gli procurò un lungo taglio sulla mano e riuscì a liberarsi di lui.  
«Etienne!» si spaventò Alex.  
«Non è nulla! Raggiungila!» l’esortò, e adesso la gente stava urlando spaventata.  
Alex si fece strada spintonando la gente; vide delle persone uscire da un palazzo, riconobbe un paio di consiglieri… probabilmente era uno di loro che voleva uccidere.  
«Attenzione!» urlò, correndo più forte e riuscendo ad acciuffare di spalle la suora; la trattenne rischiando di essere ferito anche lui alle mani con il coltello, ma fortunatamente un vigile urbano accorse subito da loro e lo aiutò fermando la donna da davanti e togliendole l'arma.  
«No! Lasciatemi andare!» gridò disperata, e si rivolse ad uno dei Consiglieri. «Tu! Sporco corrotto! Hai idea di come soffra la gente per colpa tua?! Lasciatemi andare, devo fare giustizia! Devo dimostrare che il vento può cambiare direzione!»  
«Tutto bene?» chiese un altro vigile, raggiungendoli.  
«Io sì…» rispose Alex, incerto, voltandosi a guardare Etienne: aveva il polsino della manica della giacca sporco di sangue, ma con la testa gli fece cenno di stare bene, gli sorrise anche per rassicurarlo. Guariva molto in fretta per via della sua vera natura, del resto.  
«Come avete fatto a capire che stava per attentare alla vita del consigliere?» si stupì il vigile, guardandolo anche con un vago sospetto.  
«Ecco, noi…» si guardò intorno, la scimmia era scomparsa.  
Bene, era arrivato il momento di inventare una sfilza di bugie che tanto tutti poi avrebbero dimenticato dopo la cattura della carta. Etienne lo raggiunse e si mise al suo fianco nascondendo dietro la schiena il polsino sporco di sangue. Bastava sempre già solo la sua presenza per schiarirsi la mente e riprendere la situazione in pugno ricordando almeno le cose belle: stavolta niente morti, aveva fatto la scelta giusta.

 

Aveva dato appuntamento a Nina via SMS – informandosi prima con Holger se fossero ancora in città e quanto tempo ancora sarebbero rimasti – e lei lo stava aspettando con aria altera seduta su una panchina di marmo della piazzetta con le gambe elegantemente accavallate e le braccia strette al petto. Era il ritratto di una giovane donna che ti avrebbe regalato uno sguardo capace di umiliarti fino in fondo, se solo avessi provato a flirtare con lei in modo stupido con esordi triti e ritriti come "Ci conosciamo?"  
Alex scosse la testa facendo un sorriso divertito alla sola idea e si avvicinò a lei. «Ciao! Sono contento che tu sia venuta» la guardò dolcemente; lei distolse lo sguardo e si alzò in piedi.  
«Volevi dirmi?» gli chiese in modo spiccio fissandosi la punta delle scarpe e mantenendo la sua arroganza.  
«Ti va di prendere qualcosa al fast food?» le domandò a bruciapelo, indicandole con un cenno della testa il locale dietro di loro.  
Lo fissò sinceramente sorpresa e anche un pelo oltraggiata – aveva addirittura aperto la bocca – e ciò divertì ancora di più Alex.  
«Sì» aggiunse lui, «il _fast food_ , quel posto che a quest’ora – all’uscita da scuola – è pieno di ragazzini tuoi coetanei, gente che odi» sorrise furbo.  
«Vuoi cercare di umiliarmi di più?» ribatté acida.  
«Tutt’altro» scosse la testa. «Allora?»  
Lei inspirò a fondo e sollevò il mento con superbia. «Ordini e paghi tu, però».  
«Ok» assentì, precedendola verso il locale.  
Il fast food pullulava di ragazzini chiassosi che si mettevano in gruppo a fare ordinazioni, lasciando che il più vicino al banco ordinasse per tutti. C’erano amici maschi che si spalleggiavano mentre prendevano in giro delle femmine – per cui in realtà sicuramente avevano una cotta – e ragazzine che sorridevano e si parlavano all’orecchio con fare cospiratorio. Una di quest’ultime fece un piccolo urletto annunciando alle altre che aveva appena visto passare il ragazzo che le piaceva da già due intere settimane; Nina sussultò e inconsciamente si aggrappò al braccio di Alex. Per lei doveva essere come stare dentro ad una gabbia piena di scimmie dispettose.  
Alex prese per entrambi qualcosa di semplice e non pesante, al pollo, due coca cola grandi e una maxi confezione di patatine fritte; l’aiuto a portare il vassoio al piano di sopra del fast food, salendo piano le scale e attento a non rovesciare le bibite.  
Al piano di sopra, le ridiede il vassoio e lei si guardò intorno con aria assolutamente schifata; lui rise divertito. Cercò un tavolo piccolo, libero e in disparte e, una volta individuato, la precedette facendole cenno di seguirlo.  
«Allora, che volevi dirmi?» gli chiese spazientita, quando si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altra. Alex l’osservò mentre con dei gesti precisi e veloci prendeva dalla sua tracolla il bastoncino nero col simbolo celtico con cui si raccoglieva sempre i capelli all’insù: si acconciò rapidamente i capelli e soffiò su una ciocca che le era finita sugli occhi.  
«Ti senti così diversa da tutti loro?» le domandò con finta aria distratta e indicando con la testa l’ambiente circostante, cominciando ad armeggiare con la confezione del suo hamburger.  
La vide guardarsi intorno con i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo, era corrucciata, indispettita e pure malinconica. «Non è che mi sento diversa, _siamo_ diversi».  
«Dicevi però che come tutte le altre ragazze anche tu fai grandi sogni, no? Guarda quella…» le indicò con un piccolo cenno della testa una ragazzina alla loro destra: stava sfogliando un diario indicando alcune pagine alla sua amica al suo fianco, entrambe sorridevano e parlavano sottovoce, complici. «Sai cosa sta facendo? Sta facendo vedere alla sua amica quante pagine di diario segreto ha già scritto sul nuovo ragazzo che le piace, oppure ha dato il suo diario al ragazzo che le piace e adesso le sta mostrando cosa le ha scritto. Sono scene comuni, queste, tutti finiamo con lo scarabocchiare il nome della persona che ci piace o con conservare piccole stupide cose che ci ricordano di lui o di lei. Tu non lo fai?»  
«No» rispose cocciutamente, arrossendo e tenendo lo sguardo basso. _Mentiva_. Aveva ancora indosso gli orecchini che le aveva regalato.  
«Io sì. Nina, non sentirti in imbarazzo a stare qui e rivederti nei gesti degli altri. Forse i tuoi coetanei vivono tutto in modo molto più spensierato del tuo, ammetto che sono anche eccessivi a volte e troppo pieni di entusiasmo – sono chiassosi – ma tu non devi sentirti così diversa da loro. O forse dovrei dire che non devi _importi_ di essere così diversa da loro?»  
Lei grattò distrattamente il bicchiere fissando il vassoio. «Io non voglio essere diversa, io voglio essere _speciale_. Mi hanno fatta sentire così tanto diversa da aver considerato perfino io stessa di essere una nullità a volte, ma non è vero: anch’io ho un mio ruolo nel mondo, ho delle capacità e so farmi valere. Mi sono impegnata ad essere davvero diversa dagli altri, _speciale_. Te l’ho detto quando ci siamo conosciuti: sono la migliore nel mio campo – ho un dono, proprio come tutti hanno dei doni e spiccano in determinati campi – e impegnandomi sono diventata speciale. E ci tengo a restarlo» bevve un lungo sorso di coca cola e deglutì a stento.  
«Questo lo so, vuoi essere considerata speciale per l’impegno messo in ciò che fai, non per il tuo cognome e il prestigio acquisito dalla tua famiglia, è una parte di te che ho capito molto bene. Quello che mi chiedo io però è perché non ti rilassi un po’? A via di provare con tutta te stessa ad essere speciale e diversa da quelli che ti credono una nullità hai congelato la parte di te più spontanea, quella che scribacchia il nome del ragazzo che ti piace ascoltando canzoni terribilmente romantiche e commerciali» le sorrise dolcemente. «Sei combattuta perché ammetterlo significherebbe essere allora un po’ simile a chi ti denigra, vero?»  
Lei fece una smorfia inconsapevolmente buffa e mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile. «Io… io pensavo di essere abbastanza _donna_ per te» ammise arrossendo, «per come sono fatta, so che non tutti i ragazzi mi accetterebbero, ma tu sì, e riguardo quella parte di me che tu dici che ho congelato… beh, mi sa che finora l’hai vista solo tu! Io questa parte l’ho guardata bene prima di venire qui da te a dichiararmi, ho fatto pure un paio di chiacchiere con lei, le ho detto "Ehi! Ti senti donna? Ti senti abbastanza femmina da provarci con un uomo?" e credo che mi abbia risposto di sì, altrimenti sarei rimasta a casa mia e non avrei mai fatto questa figura di merda!»  
«Nina…» si coprì la bocca ridendo.  
«Io _odio_ questa parte di me che tu hai visto e hai scoperto, _odio_ essere stata costretta a parlarci, perché questo sì che mi ha fatta sentire davvero diversa dalle altre: ho avuto l’impressione che solo tu mi avresti accettata, solo tu mi avresti fatta sentire speciale, perché la mia femminilità è strana, è… è _bitorzoluta_! È tipo un _coso_ deforme, rispetto alla femminilità delle altre ragazze!»  
Alex sorrise bonariamente e le afferrò piano i polsi, impedendole così di gesticolare ancora vistosamente attirando troppo l’attenzione degli altri. «Nina?» la richiamò con un sorriso mentre lei metteva su il broncio.  
«Non mi piace vedere quanto sono diversa dalle altre, come donna» brontolò. «Credevo che con te sarei stata bene».  
«Nina, noi due siamo sempre stati solo amici».  
«Lo so, ma mi andava bene anche così» si lamentò.  
Alex sospirò, le sorrise di nuovo e le strinse le mani. «Sei vuoi sentirti davvero speciale, non accontentarti di me, non accontentarti soltanto di avere una compagnia come se non potessi avere null’altro, perché è questo quello che potrebbe esserci fra di noi, solo compagnia… Continua a parlare con questa parta di te ogni volta che vedrai qualcuno che ti piace, non smettere di provare a scendere a patti con la tua femminilità e un giorno incontrerai davvero chi ti farà sentire speciale. Da ragazzini, è solo attraverso il contatto diretto con le persone che amiamo che cominciamo a scoprire quanto in realtà abbiamo voglia di essere uomini e donne migliori, di avere perfino un rapporto migliore col nostro corpo. Non impedirti di fare questo viaggio o di scambiare queste fantomatiche quattro chiacchiere con questa parte di te» sorrise imitando con una mano un becco che parlava; lei chiuse il becco con la propria mano.  
«Non prendermi in giro» biascicò.  
«Non ti ho mai presa in giro» l’assicurò.  
«Lo so».  
Il sorriso di Alex si fece più largo. «Ti voglio bene, Nina, sai anche questo?» chiosò sorridendo, lei gli annuì a sguardo basso, provando ad impedirgli di vedere che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
«Bene» proseguì lui annuendo, «e adesso continuiamo questa dichiarazione di imperituro affetto con qualcosa di più materiale» e si mise a frugare all’interno del suo zaino; prese una scatola rettangolare, da gioielleria. «C’ho riflettuto a lungo» le disse prima di aprirla, «ma alla fine ho pensato che fosse la cosa giusta» l’aprì e le mostrò il contenuto.  
Lei sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò sinceramente stupita. «Sono due anelli da usare come sigilli per ceralacca, sono due…»  
«Anelli da Confraternita» concluse per lei. «Voglio fondare una Confraternita, la mia stirpe ne ha bisogno, ti andrebbe di essere la Capostipite con me?»  
Per tutta risposta, lei si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e corse subito ad abbracciarlo nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo; le diede delle pacche affettuose sulla testa, sorridendo.  
«Lo prendo come un sì» le mormorò.  
«Come hai fatto a procurarti il materiale per creare gli anelli?» gli chiese meravigliata tornando a sedere.  
«Ho scritto all’Associazione Stregonesca, Etienne mi ha spiegato come fare: ho raccontato loro la mia situazione e se potevano approvarmi la creazione di una nuova Confraternita, loro mi hanno detto di sì ma di presentare una domanda formale con tanto di motivazione, e così… è per questo che sugli anelli c’è già uno stemma e un motto, ci ho pensato io per avere già tutto pronto per l’approvazione» si giustificò, «e poi mi hanno mandato il materiale per creare gli anelli con un incantesimo a chiamata» la guardò osservare gli anelli da vicino quasi con riverenza.  
Il materiale ricordava l’acciaio, lo stemma era circolare e molto semplice: il cerchio era tagliato a metà in senso verticale da due rami di rosa spinati intrecciati. Nina prese il suo anello e lesse il motto inciso all’interno.  
« _Ogni spina sarà un mio segno_ ».  
«Sì» le annuì. «Una volta qualcuno mi ha detto che la vita è come una rosa e le spine sono i ricordi: ogni volta che allunghiamo una mano e proviamo ad afferrarla, le spine – i ricordi – ci pungono spingendoci a cambiare direzione. Tutte le cose che viviamo diventano dei ricordi, i ricordi ci cambiano, si insegnano a vivere, anche se sono dolorosi. Non bisogna vivere nel ricordo, ma _grazie_ al ricordo. Bisogna prendere e accettare da ogni spina il dolore necessario per maturare, diventare più decisi e sicuri, sia che siano spine belle, sia che siano spine brutte, dobbiamo farle tutte nostre. Dobbiamo cogliere tutto vivendo pienamente, accettando ogni gioia e ogni dolore, perché questo alla fine ci renderà _pieni_. E vivi. Ogni spina sarà un nostro segno».  
«La Confraternita della Spina» mormorò lei.  
«Sì» sorridendo, prese il suo anello e l’indossò per la prima volta; lei l’imitò. «E da questo momento non saremo più soli, né noi, né i nostri discendenti: Sogni e Incubi hanno trovato il loro equilibrio e la loro pace» si strinsero le mani.  
Si sentirono osservati.  
Alex si voltò, accigliato, e vide una ragazzina in piedi davanti al loro tavolo fissarli con aria sognante continuando a bere con la cannuccia la propria coca cola.  
Nina la guardò con una faccia disgustata; Alex alzò anche l’altro sopracciglio.  
«Guarda che non ci siamo messi insieme» specificò Alex, lei fece una faccia delusa, sospirò e andò via.  
«E poi mi chiedi perché odio i miei coetanei» brontolò Nina.  
«Non è che me lo chiedo, lo so perché li odi, solo mi domando perché farlo in modo così ostinato» precisò. «Certe volte odio anch’io i ragazzi della tua età, cosa credi?» aggiunse con un filo di sarcasmo.  
Lei rise, aveva addentato l’hamburger e per poco non le andò il boccone di traverso; Alex scosse la testa ostentando rassegnazione.  
C’era la TV accesa nella saletta del fast food, era sintonizzata su un canale locale e stavano trasmettendo un talk show "da massaie" pieno di falsi scoop. Il titolo di un servizio attirò subito l’attenzione di Alex; Nina notò la sua espressione attenta e si voltò a guardare alle sue spalle, verso il televisore.  
Parlavano di un improvviso scoppio di uomini casalinghi. Ad onor del vero, non erano state le parole "uomini casalinghi" ad attirare l’attenzione di Alex, ma "improvviso scoppio": _improvviso_ e _scoppio_ spesso facevano il paio, anzi, il trio con _carta_.  
Sembrava che improvvisamente moltissimi uomini avessero lasciato i loro lavori per badare ai figli e ai lavori di casa, permettendo alle loro mogli di concentrarsi di più sul lavoro o di far carriera. Una vera rivoluzione.  
"Un vento di cambiamento" diceva la giornalista. "Devo dimostrare che il vento può cambiare direzione" aveva detto la suora.  
Vide di sottecchi Nina guardarlo preoccupata. «Pensi che sia una carta?»  
«Non lo penso. Lo credo» rispose a bassa voce.  
«Vuoi una mano?»  
Scosse la testa. «Per stavolta no» la guardò sorridendo, «ma se ne avrò bisogno, te lo farò sapere. Non esitare neanche tu a chiedermi aiuto, ok?» Gli annuì in risposta.  
Non sapeva bene se in realtà fosse stato l’ultimo sogno premonitore sull’Incubo di Nina a fargli prendere in modo definitivo quella decisione sulla Confraternita, ma non poteva lasciare Nina da sola e lui stesso aveva bisogno della sua compagnia. Sarebbero stati una famiglia, d’ora in poi, e quando i loro Assistenti sarebbero andati via… beh, loro sarebbero invece _rimasti_.

 

Alex se ne stava seduto a terra nello studio del nonno, con le gambe divaricate e le ginocchia piegate; fissava la lavagna magnetica su cui aveva appuntato i particolari dei due casi continuando a giocherellare col pennarello blu che aveva in mano. Anacleto cercava di attirare la sua attenzione per avere un paio di coccole strusciando insistentemente la testa contro una sua gamba e facendo le fusa.  
Capì che Etienne si stava avvicinando allo studio ancor prima dal rumore dei suoi passi da come reagì il gatto – si mise in posizione di difesa e sibilò rizzando il pelo. Per tutta risposta lui sbuffò stancamente alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Ancora niente?» gli chiese l’Assistente restando sulla soglia e appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
«No, ci sono un paio di cose che non mi convincono…» si alzò da terra facendo leva con una mano contro il pavimento e andò verso la lavagna; Anacleto soffiò un’ultima volta in direzione di Etienne e poi uscì dallo studio con aria altezzosa.  
«Escludo le figure a priori» continuò Alex scrivendo il nome delle carte sulla lavagna, «ormai ho dalla mia abbastanza carte catturate da poter confrontare le sensazioni che mi danno i numeri rispetto a quelle che potrebbero darmi le figure: non sento un potere più forte del solito. Quindi si tratta del Tre, del Quattro, dell’Otto o del Dieci. Non mi sembra un tipico attacco femminile e ciò mi porterebbe a pensare al Tre, l’unica carta dispari rimasta, ma del resto il Nove è stata un’eccezione… non abbiamo ancora avuto un’eccezione pari» si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, pensoso. «E poi ci sono gli indizi dei casi: persone che si comportano in modo opposto al solito, anzi, non rispettano un senso comune, o una regola o un modo di vivere» tracciò un paio di frecce, l’una andava nella direzione opposta dell’altra, «un cambio di direzione… più volte hanno citato il vento…» ebbe una piccola intuizione. «Sai quali e quante sono le direzioni?»  
Etienne aggrottò la fronte. «Due? Destra e sinistra? O avanti e indietro?»  
Alex scosse la testa e tracciò un grosso segno più sulla lavagna. «Nord, Sud» scrisse per ogni vertice, «Ovest ed Est. La Rosa dei _Venti_ , loro parlavano di _vento_ e _direzione_ , le direzioni sono _quattro_ : Nord, Sud, Ovest ed Est» ripeté.  
«Credi quindi che si tratti del Quattro di Cuori?»  
Inspirò a fondo incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Non so… mi sfuggono ancora alcune parti, non riesco a capire con esattezza a che Sogno si è legata la carta: il cambio della direzione?» si grattò la testa.  
«Probabilmente lo capirai meglio dentro al Battle Ring» gli suggerì.  
«Sempre se riuscirò ad entrare dentro al Battle Ring…» commentò continuando a fissare la lavagna.  
«Dove pensi che possa essere al momento la carta?»  
Si grattò la testa. «Non lo so… gli uomini casalinghi è stato un fenomeno diffuso su larga scala, non ha un apice, è l’ultimo caso ma non ha un vero punto di riferimento… mi resta il tentato omicidio di fronte gli uffici comunali, ma capirai che è un posto molto frequentato a qualsiasi ora, se non a tarda notte, e comunque è molto sorvegliato. Dovrò stare attento e alzare degli scudi ancor prima di entrare nel Battle Ring, sempre se ho indovinato la carta…»  
«Sii un po’ più ottimista!» l’incoraggiò Etienne, raggiungendolo e spintonandolo scherzosamente sbattendo la propria spalla con la sua. «Stai quasi per avere la metà delle carte! E le puoi usare».  
«Non so perché, ma la cosa non mi rincuora…» No, lo sapeva il perché, in fondo: ogni carta catturata era anche un passo in più verso la loro separazione.  
«Allora? La sfidiamo questa carta?» gli chiese ironico, incurante del suo malumore, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.  
Assentì continuando a fissare la lavagna. «Stanotte andremo davanti agli uffici comunali, cercheremo di entrare nel Battle Ring».

 

Erano quasi le due di notte, era inizio settimana e le strade del centro storico erano deserte in modo inquietante, del resto i locali che i giovani frequentavano anche nei giorni feriali erano abbastanza lontani da quel punto. Dei lampioni dalla luce giallognola illuminavano fiocamente la piazza, i piccioni comunali dormivano accantucciati da qualche parte.  
Alex, nascosto nella penombra con Etienne, controllò per l’ultima volta che non ci fosse nessuno e poi richiamò il Bastone. Mormorò un paio di incantesimi per oscurare delle eventuali videocamere di sorveglianza.  
«Dovrebbe essere tutto a posto. Credo» disse dirigendosi verso il centro della piazzetta. «Non c’è nessuno in questo momento» commentò guardandosi intorno.  
Etienne materializzò la spada dal palmo della mano sinistra con un gesto fluido. «Procediamo?»  
«Direi di sì» roteò il Bastone con entrambe le mani e proclamò la formula di rito. «Quattro di Cuori, accetto la sfida!» puntò il Bastone a terra e sperò con agitazione di vedere la carta materializzarsi ai suoi piedi e solo quando vide i quattro cuori prendere forma le sue spalle si rilassarono; poi la luce della carta l’accecò.  
Riaprendo gli occhi, sentì stranamente profumo di mare, provò anche la strana sensazione di ciondolare ed ebbe un tremendo sospetto: spalancò gli occhi e vide che erano a bordo di una vecchia nave pirata con tanto di jolly roger svettante, nel bel mezzo di chissà che oceano. Impallidì e puntò bene il Bastone a terra usandolo come sostegno – fortunatamente era alto quasi quanto lui.  
«Master» si accigliò Etienne, «soffri di mal di mare?»  
«No» fece ironico, «cosa te lo fa pensare? Il fatto che sicuramente sia diventato verde, il fatto che mi sostenga al Bastone come se non ci fosse un domani o il fatto che fra cinque secondi avrò un conato di vomito?»  
Gli fece mettere un braccio intorno alle proprie spalle. «Vertigini… mal di mare… sei un Jester abbastanza sfortunato, sai?»  
«Grazie tante!»  
Qualcosa di non troppo grande atterrò ai loro piedi, forse con un salto; alzarono gli occhi e videro la scimmia dell’altra volta, che li fissò battendo le mani e – probabilmente – ridendo.  
«Cazzo ci ridi?» le urlò contro Alex. «Il mal di mare è una cosa seria, sai?»  
«Benvenuto a bordo, Red Jester!» esclamò una voce maschile dal piglio sarcastico; la scimmia li lasciò stare e corse via, andando ad arrampicarsi sulle spalle dell’uomo.  
La carta era un pirata di mezza età, con la barba incolta, un orecchino e i vestiti consunti rossi e di pelle marrone; era armato di scimitarra e una vecchia pistola a canna lunga.  
«Avrei preferito una sfida sulla terraferma» borbottò Alex, ancora sostenuto da Etienne.  
«Problemi con l’acqua?» lo schernì.  
«No. Soltanto quando è tanta, si muove e non è da bere».  
«Non sei proprio un lupo di mare, eh?»  
«Preferisco fare il lupo da computer» tolse il braccio dalle spalle di Etienne e provò a darsi un tono. «Allora, a cosa dobbiamo l’apparizione di un Battle Ring simile?»  
«Hai mai sognato di essere un marinaio?»  
«Ti faccio presente che stai parlando con uno che soffre il mal di mare» ribatté privo d’espressioni; lui rise fragorosamente.  
«Pensa, Red Jester» s’indicò la testa, «pensa: seguire il vento e aspettarlo per andar via, avere il _coraggio_ di seguirlo. Non ti sei mai sentito stanco di sperare, di _pregare_ inutilmente che le cose cambiassero? Quando hai sete di giustizia, preghi per averla, ma alla fine tutto è perdonato, non vieni mai pienamente ripagato…»  
«C’è differenza fra giustizia e vendetta, sai?» provò a sostenersi da solo col Bastone. «Per quanto io non sia un credente, c’è chi prega per avere un sostegno sapendo già in partenza che non avrà una vendetta, e se non lo sa non è un problema dei chierici: loro non devono aiutare gli uomini a perseverare nel rancore commettendo crimini su crimini, devono aiutare le persone ad andare avanti, devono offrire speranza».  
«Si tratta di speranza illusoria, non c’è nulla di concreto» sfregò le dita come in cerca di un pagamento materiale, «la gente è stanca di essere guidata verso il perdono, vuole un cambiamento, e non è certo l’unico cambiamento di direzione che vuole!» saltò all’indietro e si arrampicò sull’albero maestro. «Dimmi Red Jester, non hai proprio mai sognato di cambiare bruscamente direzione? Non hai mai pensato di cambiare sul serio le cose agendo in modo opposto al solito perché in fondo quella sarebbe l’unica soluzione per migliorare le cose?»  
«Ammetto che nella vita non bisogna essere coerenti, ma _giusti_ , ma prima di cambiare le cose agendo in modo affrettato e avventato, seguendo solo il vento, dovremmo cambiare noi, non credi?» la carta lo guardò con aria schifata. «O forse iniziare da se stessi, cambiando se stessi prima di cambiare le cose, ha un costo emotivo troppo elevato?... Che brutta cosa la pigrizia!» lo prese in giro.  
«Io seguo solo i Sogni, e i Sogni seguono solo le vie _facili_ , è la norma!»  
«I Sogni sono dei veri Sogni solo se hanno un costo, altrimenti sono solo utopie. O illusioni».  
«Io non sto illudendo nessuno!» ringhiò.  
«Io credo che tu stia facendo più male di quanto pensi».  
«Taci!» si scagliò dall’alto verso di lui con la scimitarra sguainata, ma l'Assistente si pose subito fra lui e il proprio master fermandolo con la spada.  
Etienne sorrise mellifluo. «Che ne dici di vedertela con me, intanto?» la carta ringhiò e saltò indietro, quasi invitandolo a seguirlo per la nave per duellare.  
«Etienne, stai attento!» l’ammonì Alex, che stava cercando di ricacciare indietro la nausea per pensare ad un incantesimo buono.  
«Non faccio niente di male» gli ribatté, «voglio soltanto affettarlo un po’!»  
«Tu!» sibilò la carta, incrociando la scimitarra con la spada e provando a respingerlo. «Etienne, bastardo! Lurido, schifoso… _traditore_! Come osi tu interrompere sempre il cammino di noi carte?! Tu ci hai tradito tutti quanti, sporco figlio di puttana! Pensi solo a proteggere quella mammoletta del tuo Red Jester!» sferrò un colpo più forte e più deciso che andò a segno sul fianco di Etienne, che gemette di dolore ed indietreggiò.  
La vista del sangue di Etienne e quella marea di ingiurie diedero paradossalmente ad Alex la spinta a rimettersi definitivamente in sesto: digrignò i denti, strinse forte il Bastone con entrambe le mani, lo girò e lo puntò a terra, provocando un forte vento che, partendo da lui, investì il Quattro di Cuori facendolo cadere a terra in scivolata. Lo guardò furioso, la carta invece lo schernì di nuovo.  
«Che c’è? Ti ho pestato la coda?»  
«Non osare insultare il mio Assistente davanti a me!» tuonò.  
Da semisdraiato a terra, Etienne alzò debolmente una mano per obiettare. «Master, veramente ha anche insultato te…»  
«Taci!» l’ammonì su di giri; si rivolse alla carta. «Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo della nobile stirpe degli stregoni Rouges, Custode delle Carte dei Cuori, Capostipite della Confraternita della Spina e attuale Red Jester… e tu, sì, proprio tu» l’indicò, «mi hai fatto veramente incazzare!»  
La carta si rialzò da terra e gli fece un inchino con espressione irriverente. «Sono pronto ad accogliere la tua sfida!» e saltò su arrampicandosi sull’albero maestro.  
«Alexandre, stai attento!» lo pregò Etienne.  
«Ti ho detto di tacere!» sibilò ancora arrabbiato, e infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans. Aveva le Carte dei Cuori con sé.  
Le schierò davanti a sé con espressione decisa, ne indicò una. «Cinque di Cuori, tu che hai mosso l’Acqua, concedimi il tuo potere su di lei!» una luce azzurra partì dalla carta e colpì il Bastone.  
«Alexandre, che vuoi fare?» si preoccupò Etienne, vista la quantità d’acqua che li circondava.  
Fece un sorriso furbo. «Distruggere il mezzo con cui si cerca di fuggire da se stessi seguendo il vento. Sta a vedere!» roteò il Bastone, lo puntò a terra e si concentrò.  
Non pensava che avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile, era qualcosa di pazzesco, ma Nina non faceva altro che ripetergli quanto loro due fossero forti, quindi qualcosa voleva pur dire, no?  
Si concentrò sull’acqua, chiuse gli occhi e l’immaginò, focalizzò cosa ci fosse sotto la superficie del mare, fissò la sua mente sulle bollicine di ossigeno, su ogni molecola dell’acqua, fino all’ultimo atomo. Catturò l’atomo concentrandosi su di esso con forza e poi lo spinse a muoversi.  
Con il potere della telecinesi, fece sollevare dal mare un lungo fascio d’acqua, lo congelò col potere del Cinque e lo usò come pedana mobile per salire su verso il pirata. Con la telecinesi muoveva l’acqua, che continuava ad affiorare ed alimentare il fascio facendolo muovere, con la magia continuava a congelarla.  
«Speri di battermi con questo trucchetto?» gli disse sprezzante la carta, provando a respingere il suo affondo con il Bastone con la scimitarra. «Hai bisogno di qualcuno che segua i tuoi ordini, per affrontare una carta?» fece cenno a come lo stesse seguendo l’Acqua, sparò più volte al ghiaccio per rompere la pedana, ma questa si riparò subito da sola.  
«Guarda che stai facendo tutto tu» gli sorrise furbo, «ma forse sei troppo pieno di te, per rendertene conto…»  
«Cosa stai cianciando?!» s’indispettì.  
«Prova un po’ a guardarti intorno…» e lui lo fece. S’irrigidì andando nel panico.  
Provando a scappare da Alex, che l’inseguiva col ghiaccio mobile, aveva fatto in modo che man mano la nave stessa finisse con l’essere avvolta a spirale dal fascio ghiacciato. La nave, adesso, stava scricchiolando.  
Furioso e disperato, il Quattro gli puntò la pistola contro. «Non finisce qui!»  
«Io dico di sì!» Etienne, appena guarito grazie ai suoi poteri, si era arrampicato velocemente sul ghiaccio fino a sorprendere il Quattro di spalle; gli puntò la spada alla gola.  
Alex schierò di nuovo le carte, stavolta richiamò il Sei. «Dammi uno dei tuoi specchi!» ordinò; uno specchio dalla cornice d’ottone di antica foggia si materializzò nella sua mano, Alex lo girò piano verso la carta. «Puoi cambiare direzione quanto vuoi, nei modi più bruschi, folli e improbabili possibili, ma se prima non cambi te stesso e affronti i tuoi demoni interiori… sarai sempre _questo_ ed eternamente insoddisfatto». Voltò completamente lo specchio verso il pirata, che si ritrovò costretto a fissare il suo riflesso: urlò terrorizzato alla vista del suo volto deformato.  
Il ghiaccio si strinse ulteriormente intorno alla nave, che esplose di colpo cedendo alla morsa. Nella caduta vertiginosa dall’alto, Alex fece appena in tempo ad afferrare una mano di Etienne e con l’altra la carta che aveva preso forma.  
 _Quattro di Cuori._  


  


  


A Battle Ring scomparso, si ritrovarono a terra al centro della piazzetta, come caduti da un’altezza discreta. Alex gemette di dolore rotolandosi a terra.  
«Fottutissima carta!» si lamentò, tastandosi gli acciacchi. «Giuro che a questa disegnerò sul serio un paio di corna sopra con un pennarello indelebile!»  
«Master, stai bene? Niente di rotto?» gli domandò preoccupato Etienne.  
Si tastò un paio di volte le spalle e le braccia. «Sto più o meno bene, diciamo» Etienne gli allungò una mano e lo aiutò a tirarsi su. «E anche questa è andata» fissò la carta che aveva in mano. «Gesù» storse il naso, «sto cominciando a parlare come un vecchio!»  
Etienne rise e lo guardò fiero di lui. «Sei stato veramente fantastico dentro al Battle Ring, hai sfruttato pienamente i tuoi poteri e la tua forza creativa! E hai usato le carte!»  
«Certo che ho usato le carte» ribatté ironico. «non posso mica lasciarle ad ammuffire adesso che le ho! Piuttosto, vieni qui che devi farmi da Assistente: mi sa che mi sono slogato una caviglia» zoppicò stringendo i denti e allungando un braccio per appoggiarsi a lui.  
Etienne gli prese un braccio e se lo mise sulle spalle. «In qualche modo devi pur sempre concludere in modo poco glorioso, eh?» lo prese bonariamente in giro. «Altrimenti non saresti tu» scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo. «E forse mi piaceresti di meno».  
Alex trattenne il respiro e poi inspirò a lungo. «Già» esalò, non sapendo che altro dire.  
Mancavano sei carte al loro ultimo saluto, adesso.  
Mentre uscivano finalmente dalla piazzetta e toglieva gli scudi protettivi, Alex ricordò un piccolo particolare. «Perché la carta ti ha accusato di essere un traditore?» si accigliò. «Non ne capisco il senso…»  
Etienne continuò a sostenerlo, ma distolse lo sguardo. «L’Assistente in fondo è una sorta di mediatore fra il Jester e le carte, secondo loro dovrei proteggerle e assecondarle…» rispose vago.  
Alex lo guardò pensieroso: la cosa a quanto sembrava doveva fargli male; preferì non indagare, almeno per il momento. «Non possiamo lasciare le carte libere, facciamo solo il nostro dovere» sottolineò per rincuorarlo.  
Lui gli rispose abbozzando un sorriso e continuando a non guardarlo. «Sì, è vero».  
«Torniamo a casa, dai, che devo pensare ad una buona scusa per giustificare la mia caviglia slogata» sbuffò, provando a smorzare l’atmosfera che si era fatta improvvisamente tesa.  
«Ok» gli sorrise un po’ più sollevato.  
I misteri sull’esistenza di Etienne stavano cominciando a diventare un po’ troppi.

 

Era tarda sera. Alex, in camera sua, stava risistemando al computer alcuni appunti sugli incantesimi ascoltando musica con un auricolare solo; fece una pausa per sgranchire le spalle – le aveva tenute rigide in modo inconsapevole – e lo sguardo gli cadde casualmente su una piccola scatolina da gioielleria blu che aveva posato sulla scrivania mentre svuotava lo zaino. La prese e l’aprì sospirando: conteneva il ciondolo che in quanto membro di una Confraternita avrebbe dovuto dare al suo compagno come amuleto protettivo, nel caso non si trattasse di uno stregone ma di un semplice umano. Era così per tradizione: streghe e stregoni di qualsiasi Confraternita regalavano ai propri compagni qualcosa per proteggersi, un ciondolo con il loro emblema.  
Nel suo primo sogno premonitore, allora, aveva visto proprio quel ciondolo, aveva visto se stesso allacciarlo al collo di qualcuno. Richiuse la scatola con uno scatto veloce e poi la soppesò distrattamente con la mano con la testa persa altrove: la cosa lo inquietava parecchio.  
Bussarono alla porta. «Avanti» disse nascondendo subito la scatola; era sua madre.  
«Ti ho portato le lenzuola pulite» le posò sul letto sfatto. «Stai ancora studiando?»  
«Sì» mentì, «sto riordinando degli appunti» e questo in parte era vero.  
«Non rovinarti la vista al computer» l’ammonì, e sbadigliò. «Io credo che andrò a dormire, sono stanca. Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?» gli chiese distrattamente.  
Alex guardò il suo orologio da polso per vedere che ore fossero. «Un quarto» rispose automaticamente. Poi raggelò.  
«Ah, ecco perché sono così assonnata!» si lamentò sua madre, incurante della sua espressione. «Vado a dormire, fallo presto anche tu! Buonanotte!»  
«Buonanotte» le augurò in un soffio prima che uscisse dalla camera.  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
 _Quali sono i minuti che precedono la mezzanotte?_  
 _Cosa precede la mezzanotte?_  
Incredulo, riguardò il suo orologio analogico: prima della mezzanotte, venivano le undici.  
Si passò le mani sulla faccia, scosso. Doveva parlarne con qualcuno. Nina a quell’ora era sicuramente già arrivata a casa. Forse era ancora sveglia. Prese il cellulare e la chiamò subito.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ciao, ti ho disturbato? Stavi dormendo?»  
«No, dimmi pure. Ti sento agitato, che succede?»  
«Ecco» si passò nervosamente una mano sulla fronte, «in verità ho avuto dei sogni premonitori e… credo di aver capito quale sarà l’ultima carta».

 


	10. Repetita Iuvant

Carissimi amici vicini e lontani, lettori da casa, lettori da spiaggia, spettatori paganti e spettatori che scaricano illegalmente… bentornati su questi lidi per le nuove avventure del Red Jester!  
Io lo so, vi state chiedendo cosa mai ci faccio nascosto sotto un tavolo, ma mentre vi spiego il tutto vi pregherei di non fare troppo rumore e di stare in silenzio, perché… la situazione è abbastanza tragica. Vedete, dopo la triste fine della mia breve ma intensa storia con la Menestrella delle Fiabe, ho avuto un piccolo flirt con la Menestrella delle Storie Romantiche Angst, che purtroppo incarna anche l’essere _yandere_ e l’ho scoperto troppo tardi: non appena ha visto che mi sono appropinquato ad altre Menestrelle – ma giuro che il mio intento non era quello di flirtare con loro, _giuro_ – ha avuto un forte attacco di gelosia in cui ha minacciato di tagliarmi i gioielli di famiglia e poi di tagliuzzare se stessa, se l’avessi lasciata, e ora mi sta stalkerando con una certa intensità d’intenti che mi provoca ansia, quindi me ne sto nascosto qui e ssshhhhh! Non fatemi scoprire!  
Non vi dispiace se per questa volta non prendo la chitarra acustica, vero? Non vorrei che mi sentisse… Coooomunque, accucciamoci qui quatti-quatti sotto il tavolo e proseguiamo – sottovoce – con la nostra storia!  
Eravamo rimasti alla nascita della Confraternita della Spina e alla scoperta di un indizio riguardo l’ultima carta che sfiderà il nostro Red Jester. Quello che succederà in questo capit… episod… Quello che succederà _ora_ non è esattamente quello che voi tutti state aspettando – perché ormai vi conosco, oh se vi conosco – però, signori miei, ci siamo! Magari fra altre cinquantamila parole, ma vi prometto che _qualcosa_ prossimamente succederà e ci saranno dei passi avanti (possibilmente prima di stramazzare tutti al suolo).  
Quindi tutti zitti che comincio a raccontare…  


  
**10\. Repetita iuvant**   


Holger sapeva bene di non potersi lamentare del tempo che stava trascorrendo sulla Terra. Da un lato era vero che tutti i privilegi che la famiglia Neri gli stava offrendo, facendolo vivere nel lusso, erano motivati dal suo essere una creatura preziosa, non per questioni di rispetto – era come se stessero offrendo ad una tigre bianca, in via d’estinzione, una gabbia dorata col miglior cibo – ma dall’altro lato era piacevole stare con la piccola mistress. Era devoto a Nina, come lei era devota a lui. I primi giorni dopo la sua apparizione lei si era comportata in modo un po’ impacciato, sentendosi anche fin troppo responsabile nei suoi confronti: probabilmente le avevano infarcito la testa su come fosse un suo dovere prendersi cura dell’Assistente affinché le fosse fedele, perché lo trattava con la stessa nervosa delicatezza con un bambino tratta il primo cucciolo di animale domestico che i genitori gli hanno regalato. Gentilmente ma con fermezza aveva tolto a poco a poco tutti i freni necessari affinché lei non si muovesse più come un soldatino o un robottino con lui, e ora era arrivato al punto in cui – come al solito – si accorgeva che alla fine anche lei gli sarebbe mancata come mistress, come tutti gli altri, perché anche lei gli stava lasciando qualcosa, come lui stava lasciando qualcosa a lei. Forse prima di andar via avrebbe dovuto farle un regalo, qualcosa di carino, come aveva fatto Alex. Seduto alla sua scrivania, ci pensò su roteando una penna fra le dita, osservando distrattamente l’ombra di un bicchiere mezzo pieno d’acqua posato accanto alla sua mano; poi storse il naso e strinse forte gli occhi sentendo nella sua mente un rumore fastidiosissimo, come lo stridere di una porta dai cardini non oleati, e una piccola fitta di mal di testa.  
«Per favore» mormorò seccato a qualcuno che non era nella stanza ma _dentro_ di lui, «potresti provare a "stiracchiarti" con più grazia?» gli chiese con un filo di sarcasmo. Per risposta lo sentì borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile. Sospirò stancamente. «Aspetta un attimo» si alzò dalla sedia, chiuse le tende della finestra e tolse rapidamente di torno qualsiasi cosa potesse far capire esattamente in che posto si trovava e che fosse ospite dei Neri, facoltosa famiglia abbastanza conosciuta.  
«Ecco, adesso ti lascio andare un po’» esalò sedendosi di nuovo davanti al computer. Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò le difese. Quando li riaprì, non era più in possesso di quel corpo.  
L’ _ospite_ si guardò intorno con una smorfia di disappunto. «Suppongo di non poter aprire le tende né di poter mettermi a frugare nei cassetti…» la risposta di Holger gli arrivò con un brivido freddo di ammonimento sulla pelle. «Posso cercare almeno su internet delle notizie sul mondo?» fece con piglio sarcastico; la risposta fu affermativa.  
Digitò velocemente sulla tastiera alla ricerca di siti su cui andare per leggere varie notizie che avrebbero potuto interessargli. «Tranquillo, Holger» gli disse, «lo so che per patto non posso chiederti niente su dove siamo di preciso, né più informazioni sulla nostra mistress, perché tanto dopo non ricorderò più niente. Solo che…» storse la bocca, «è stressante stare "chiusi", sai? Lo so che tieni le difese molto alte per non mostrarmi niente delle battaglie, perché hai paura che ciò possa spaventarmi o traumatizzarmi in quanto cose inumane, ma non credi che già il fatto di "ospitarti" sia inumano?» concluse con un sorriso ironico; la replica fu uno sbuffo offeso sulle pelle. «Scherzo, lo sai» abbozzò un sorriso. «Ogni tanto percepisco qualcosa delle battaglie…» parlò pensoso, continuando a navigare distrattamente su internet, «so bene che sono cose che di solito si vedono soltanto nei film e io stesso alle volte mi chiedo se in realtà tutto quello che sto "vivendo"» tracciò delle virgolette con le dita flettendole in aria, «non sia in realtà un sogno. O un incubo. Quando hai le difese alzate è come se io fossi chiuso a chiave in una stanza dalle finestre troppo sporche per poter guardare bene fuori, vorrei pulirle per poter vedere cosa succede, ma… la cosa allo stesso tempo mi spaventa. Tutto ciò è molto irreale, credo di capire perché tieni le difese così alte: se alla fine dovessi ricordare tutto, forse impazzirei rivedendo ricordi che non mi appartengono e scena di vita che non ho vissuto realmente dove distruggo dei mostri, penserei che qualcosa nel mio cervello sia andato per sempre provocandomi delle allucinazioni. Meno male che non ricorderò più niente» si accorse solo in quel momento che in modo automatico era finito sul sito di una facoltà di Giurisprudenza; sentì un velo di malinconia coprirlo in modo pesante, Holger lo consolò regalandogli la sensazione di un abbraccio. «Lo so» sorrise tristemente, «ci ritornerò prima o poi» uscì dal sito e strinse le braccia al petto girellando sulla sedia da PC.  
Si guardò intorno con aria interessata. «Quindi la famiglia della mistress è molto ricca…» commentò, «e ogni tanto mi sembra di sentire degli _splash_ , qua fuori… C’è una piscina?» Holger lo rimbrottò. «Ok, ok: niente domande. Anche se» sorrise furbo, «la tua reazione mi fa pensare di sì» l’altro lo rimproverò di nuovo. Si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono solo curioso, tutto qui. Sento bene quanto tu sia affezionato alla mistress, così tanto che non riesco a non chiamarla la _nostra_ mistress, e ho solo piccole immagini di lei di spalle, dei brevi attimi in cui sei particolarmente preoccupato per lei e ti indebolisci in modo inconsapevole… è piccola, vero? Ad occhio sembra avere dieci anni meno di me» Holger, colto di sorpresa per il tono spontaneo e tranquillo, rispose in modo affermativo di getto, tradendosi, tanto che poi sbuffò sulla sua pelle, irritato; lui rise divertito. «Ti ho fregato! Dai, Holger, una foto!» lo pregò con un sorriso. «Non c’è qui una foto di lei? Non ci credo! Fammela vedere, sono solo curioso!» Lo senti protestare e tentennare insieme, ma alla fine glielo concesse.  
Holger rialzò le difese al massimo per qualche attimo, si alzò dalla sedia e aprì un cassetto; prese un portafoto e lo posò sulla scrivania, poi riabbassò di nuovo gli scudi. Tornato in possesso del corpo, il ragazzo prese in mano la foto sorridendo teneramente.  
«È carina, si trucca troppo ma si vede che sotto-sotto ha un faccino carino» mormorò con malinconia. «Avrà quindici, sedici anni al massimo…» posò la foto e si sedette di nuovo al computer sospirando. Holger gli rivolse una domanda a modo suo; lui annuì. «Sì, indovinato. Su internet cerco sempre notizie su determinate zone solo per sapere gli altri come stanno, se non è successo qualcosa di eclatante e se posso stare tranquillo» Holger gli regalò di nuovo la sensazione di un abbraccio. «Come tornerò alle cose che mi piacciono, tornerò anche a loro, prima o poi» sospirò. Sentì bussare alla porta. «Ok» sussurrò, «mi sa che è la mistress, lascio a te la palla» sbuffò seccato.  
Holger rialzò al massimo le difese e si sedette velocemente al computer. «Avanti» esalò stancamente; era sempre un po’ stressante badare al suo ospite. Come diavolo faceva Etienne?!  
Effettivamente era la loro piccola mistress, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava. Restò sulla soglia della porta, una mano sulla maniglia e l’altra sullo stipite, sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime. Aveva un’espressione strana, anzi più che altro aveva un misto di più espressioni in viso: sofferenza, paura, voglia di difendersi indietreggiando e voglia di attaccare.  
Holger intuì e abbozzò un sorriso rassegnato. «Stai facendo degli studi sulle ultime carte rimaste, ultimamente… l’hai capito, vero? Quando voi Jester lo capite fate sempre questa faccia, riesco ogni volta ad intuirlo dai vostri occhi, ancor prima che lo diciate…»  
« _Perché?_ » riuscì a malapena a dirgli come se stesse sputando un rospo, iniziando a piangere e impedendosi con forza di singhiozzare.  
«Credo che tu sia abbastanza intelligente da capirlo da sola il perché materiale della faccenda, ma il perché ci si debba impelagare in una cosa simile… quello non lo so neanch’io, purtroppo. Credo che più semplicemente i tuoi avi abbiano deciso così senza badare troppo ai sentimenti altrui, o forse proprio perché ne hanno tenuto fin troppo conto hanno deciso che tutto deve concludersi così».  
Nina restò sulla soglia della porta, stringendo convulsivamente la maniglia e mordendosi con forza il labbro inferiore, impedendosi ancora di singhiozzare; sembrava ad un passo dallo scappare via.  
Le sorrise dolcemente. «Non ti farò del male, Antoinette, non io. È una promessa».  
Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo pieno di dolore, poi la ragazzina chiuse la porta sbattendola forte e corse verso di lui. Scoppiò a singhiozzare, gli buttò le braccia le braccia al collo e si sedette sulle sue gambe con tanto impeto che Holger dovette frenare la sedia girevole con un piede; la strinse forte lasciando che lei nascondesse la testa contro il suo collo, le baciò affettuosamente i capelli.  
«Andrà tutto bene, Antoinette» le disse dolcemente.  
Lei continuò a piangere dandogli dei deboli pugni sulla spalla, senza guardarlo in faccia. «Tu e Alex siete tutto ciò che ho! Senza di voi io sarei già uscita fuori di testa! Non ne posso più di tutte queste cose più grandi di me, non ne posso più dover combattere contro incubi che non mi appartengono! Mi sento terribilmente sola in mezzo a questi scontri continui, come se fossi un unico pedone in una scacchiera, se non ci fossi tu ad aiutarmi, io crollerei! Non voglio che tu vada via, non voglio che le cose cambino, non voglio che… _non lo voglio e basta!_ » si sfogò urlando.  
La strinse più forte e le baciò una tempia. «Sarai la mia mistress per sempre, in un modo o nell’altro, ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai sola, neanche dopo che me ne sarò apparentemente andato» le stampò un bacione affettuoso sulla guancia e la spinse a guardarlo negli occhi. «Affronteremo anche questo insieme, ok?» era in parte una bugia e lo sapevano entrambi, ma era importante in quel momento dirlo. «Non ti farò del male. Mi credi?»  
«Sì» gli rispose in modo flebile. Era sincera.  
Holger la strinse di nuovo, le baciò più volte le guancie e poi allentò la presa; la sentì più calma. «Promettimi che non dirai niente ad Alex: queste sono cose che riguardano strettamente il Jester e il suo Assistente, solo loro in coppia, gli altri non devono intromettersi, neanche se sono altri Jester» la vide tentennare. «Promettimelo» le chiese gentilmente ma con fermezza, spingendola a guardarlo negli occhi. Alla fine lei assentì, anche se controvoglia. Le schioccò un ultimo bacio sul viso. «Fai la brava, Antoinette. Andrà tutto bene» la rassicurò di nuovo.  
Gli annuì debolmente ancora una volta e poi tirò su col naso. «Devo andare a controllare una cosa, adesso» farfugliò rialzandosi dalle sue gambe.  
Holger sorrise intenerito; era una scusa: la piccola mistress non era solita mostrare così tanto le sue reazioni – soprattutto non era solita piangere davanti agli altri – probabilmente stava sentendo il bisogno fisico di stare da sola per rimettersi in sesto.  
«Sì» le accarezzò i capelli e la lasciò andare.  
Quando la porta della stanza si chiuse e restò da solo, Holger espirò a fondo passandosi le mani sul volto.  
Antoinette non ce l’avrebbe fatta, avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto ad Alex, e comunque, dopo che lui fosse andato via… forse lasciarle solo Alex sarebbe stato troppo poco. Gli sembrò tutto più straziante del solito, forse perché era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con una ragazzina così piccola, o forse Etienne l’aveva influenzato troppo.  
«Dannato Etienne, sognatore da strapazzo» bofonchiò stancamente. Si strinse due dita sulla radice del naso. L’ospite probabilmente stava sentendo quanto fosse vulnerabile in quel momento, perché stava insistentemente facendogli capire che voleva sapere cosa fosse successo.  
Solitamente non aveva mai troppi problemi a tenere ben chiusi gli ospiti dietro le difese: per quanto fosse un’essenza, la sua personalità era sempre una spanna più forte di quella degli altri, riusciva sempre a tenerli a bada. L’ospite attuale no.  
Quel tipo aveva un carattere abbastanza forte – a tratti gli ricordava Alex, in altri momenti gli faceva venire in mente Etienne – e finiva sempre inevitabilmente col sentirsi troppo chiuso e stretto dietro le difese, tant’è che sempre più spesso Holger si era ritrovato a doverlo lasciare libero, o sarebbero impazziti entrambi. Holger voleva proteggerlo da tutto quello di troppo magico e mostruoso che avrebbe potuto vedere – la sua mente non poteva essere preparata a tutto quello – e del resto era sua abitudine fare in modo che gli ospiti di volta in volta non vedessero nulla.  
Si grattò la nuca, alla fine prese la sua decisione; abbassò parzialmente le difese per potergli parlare in modo diretto.  
«Ti andrebbe di fare un altro patto con me?»

 

Alex si svegliò dolorante: era sul divano, aveva dormito in una posizione scomodissima con le braccia strette sul petto; sbadigliò e grugnì qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
Era a casa del nonno, aveva scritto e studiato i libri dei Rouges per tutta la notte; ai piedi del divano c’era il portatile ancora acceso, attaccato all’alimentatore. Non si era tolto l’orologio da polso, controllò che ore fossero: le 7,50, forse aveva dormito giusto un’ora e mezza; grugnì di nuovo.  
Anacleto venne verso di lui, miagolò strusciandosi contro il divano, lui l’accarezzò distrattamente per rabbonirlo e poi si alzò per andare in cucina, guidato dal profumo di latte e caffè.  
«Buongiorno» mugugnò ad Etienne, che trafficava ai fornelli. L’altro sorrise divertito osservandolo sgranchirsi le spalle.  
«Sai, potresti dormire con me nella mia stanza: non ho l’abitudine di stuprare i miei master nel sonno».  
«Taci» lo rimbeccò perentorio e monocorde.  
«Davvero, Alexandre» sospirò passandogli una tazza di caffelatte, «non dovresti dormire sul divano: non è né giusto né salutare. Questa non è casa mia, è casa _tua_ ».  
«Questa è casa _nostr_ …» si fermò sull’ultima vocale, troppo tardi. Restò a bocca aperta a fissare il tavolo; Etienne tirò su col naso e asciugò un paio di cucchiai. Fu un attimo di silenzio abbastanza imbarazzante: come gli era saltato in mente di fare quell’affermazione così, di getto? Si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «Sei un ospite, devo darti il meglio» tagliò corto. Etienne, al lavello, gli diede le spalle e gli annuì senza dire altro. O la situazione fra loro due sarebbe crollata.  
Bastava ormai così poco affinché ogni dannato muro che avevano costruito con fatica per non farsi male a vicenda crollasse…  
Lo sentì schiarirsi la voce una volta di troppo, si accigliò. «Etienne, stai male? Hai la voce un po’ nasale…» s’insospettì.  
«Sono solo un po’ raffreddato» ammise, «niente di che» lo tranquillizzò con un sorriso.  
«Sicuro? Vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa in farmacia? Non so… qualcosa di balsamico?» propose.  
«No, no» lo rassicurò di nuovo, «tranquillo, è solo un semplice raffreddore».  
«Ok» lo fissò poco convinto; lui tornò a lavare una tazza.  
Per spezzare un po’ la tensione, Alex decise di accendere il piccolo televisore che c’era in cucina, posato su una mensola ad angolo: era un modello molto vecchio, di quelli precedenti a quelli con lo schermo al plasma – suo nonno si era sempre ostinato a non volerlo cambiare. Lo accese premendo un tasto in basso a destra dello schermo e poi prese il telecomando per cambiare canale e regolare il volume: fece appena in tempo a vedere il volto della giornalista di un notiziario, prima che dopo un _bzzz_ lo schermo diventasse prima tutto grigio a puntini e poi si spegnesse di colpo. Successe tutto così in fretta che per lo spavento chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forti e si strinse nelle spalle, aspettandosi quasi un’esplosione a seguito lo spegnimento improvviso.  
«Che succede?» si sorprese Etienne.  
Alex aprì gli occhi. «Niente _boom_?» mormorò incerto. «Credo che si sia rotto, no anzi, credo che sia proprio _andato_ : è troppo vecchio, mi sa che non conviene neanche ripararlo» rassegnato, posò il telecomando sotto la mensola del televisore. «Appena posso, te ne compro un altro».  
«Non c’è problema, posso anche stare senza».  
«Ma no, scherziamo? Era l’unico televisore della casa, te ne prenderò un altro».  
Etienne non poté ribattere altro perché Alex sentì il proprio cellulare, sperduto da qualche parte, avvisarlo della ricezione di un SMS: si affrettò a bere il resto del caffelatte e andò alla ricerca dell’apparecchio telefonico; lo trovò in mezzo ai cuscini del divano.  
«Chi è?» gli chiese Etienne, vedendolo accigliato.  
«È Gian» era stupito, «dice che vuole parlarmi al più presto. È strano che mi contatti a quest’ora e che abbia fretta di parlarmi… stamattina non abbiamo lezione, gli dirò di venire al _Gummyland_ » digitò velocemente la risposta.  
«Forse avrà qualche dubbio su una lezione?» azzardò non troppo convinto.  
«Nah, di solito sono io quello che ha dubbi» sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «Mi faccio una doccia veloce e mi preparo per andare a lavoro. Ah, Etienne?» si fermò sulla soglia della porta.  
«Sì» dal lavello, si girò a guardarlo di profilo.  
«Grazie per la colazione». In risposta l’altro gli annuì abbozzando un sorriso, poi si voltò di nuovo.  
Alex picchiettò distrattamente le nocche della mano contro lo stipite della porta fissando la sua schiena, deglutì a stento con sguardo triste e poi si decise ad andare in bagno.  
Forse, una volta che Etienne fosse andato via, l’unica cosa da fare sarebbe stata quella di radere al suolo quella casa per eliminare tutti i ricordi dei semplici attimi passati insieme. Quella casa, la _loro_ casa, sarebbe diventata un inferno di ricordi.

 

Al _Gummyland_ delle clienti stavano guardando male di sottecchi Gian che, alla cassa accanto ad Alex, tamburellava nervosamente le dita ovunque mantenendo però la solita faccia priva d’espressioni.  
«Poteva succedere a chiunque» tentò di consolarlo Alex, «cioè, non pensare che sia successo a te perché sei un ingenuo, uno sprovveduto…»  
«E perché sono troppo fissato con i giochi di ruolo» continuò lui.  
«Eh, non è successo perché sei un nerd. Poteva capitare a chiunque di incontrare un quarantacinquenne che si crede una donna ventenne nel corpo di un uomo e ruola un nano in un MMORPG. Dalla Nuova Zelanda. Assolutamente, poteva capitare a qualsiasi persona che… giochi ad un MMORPG» concluse tirando su col naso in modo nervoso. Che altro dire? Era surreale.  
«Ha la barba. Un po’ brizzolata» aggiunse, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso spingendoli indietro con un dito.  
«Niente tette, ma barba, eh?» si schiarì la voce. «Senti, almeno te l’ha detto. Non subito, ma neanche troppo tardi!»  
«Me l’ha detto prima che progettassi un viaggio per la Nuova Zelanda».  
«Eh! Vedi?»  
La cosa però non dovette sollevare Gian, perché per l'agitazione urtò inavvertitamente un espositore di caramelle agli agrumi incartate singolarmente e le fece cadere tutte a terra.  
«Scusa, amico» mormorò, sistemandosi nuovamente gli occhiali con un dito e chinandosi per aiutarlo a raccogliere i dolciumi.  
Alex sospirò, staccò un leccalecca da un espositore e glielo passò. «Toh, usalo come antistress».  
«Grazie» e prendendolo lo fissò con uno sguardo strano.  
Osservandolo fissare il leccalecca, Alex realizzò di quanto quella cosa potesse portarlo a fare pensieri strani ed equivoci: glielo tolse subito di mano.  
«No, guarda, meglio del cioccolato» gli passò una barretta, «funziona sempre, assicurato. È il rimedio preferito di Remus Lupin in _Harry Potter_ » gli sorrise incoraggiante dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Gian scartò mogiamente il cioccolato. «Però a lui poi capita una vera ventenne».  
Alex si fermò un attimo dal raccogliere caramelle e rifletté. «Però lui ha la sfiga di essere un licantropo, tu no!» l’indicò trionfante. _Magra consolazione_.  
Gian tornò a sbocconcellare il cioccolato. «Tu che sei omosessuale, dici che mi sono innamorato di lui, pur non sapendo che fosse un uomo, perché in fondo sono gay anch’io?»  
«No, senti, Gian» gli disse con fermezza, «parliamoci chiaro: solo nei romanzetti rosa gay per donne scritti da altre donne un uomo si scopre gay da un giorno all’altro, questa invece è la realtà! Guardami in faccia: quella faccenda lì dei Carmina Burana, la faresti mai con un uomo?»  
Gian lo guardò in tralice per un lungo attimo. «No».  
«Vedi?» l’indicò di nuovo. «Ti è sempre piaciuta la… una _certa cosa_ » si corresse, prima di risultare troppo volgare – quando era nervoso ed imbarazzato insieme, tendeva a dire parole inappropriate, «non _quell’altra_ » gesticolò. «Il gay fra noi due sono io» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Dovrei ascoltarti di più» si lamentò annuendo ad occhi bassi.  
«Poteva succedere a chiunque» gli ripeté con più convinzione possibile.  
«A chiunque giochi ad un MMORPG».  
«Eh. Ma non cambiare abitudine solo perché ti è successo questo, ok? Tu vai bene così come sei» gli passò dell’altro cioccolato. « _A me_ tu vai bene così» gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
Gian lo fissò. «Tu sei gay».  
«Ma non sono innamorato di te e non mi sento una donna nel corpo di un uomo, ok?» corresse il tiro. «Non mi vai bene in quel senso».  
Diede un altro morso al cioccolato. «Però è un peccato che uno di noi due non sia una donna: avremmo potuto essere una bella coppia. Se fossimo stati entrambi etero».  
Alex si trattenne dal dirgli che comunque non era il suo tipo: non era il momento giusto per dirglielo, decisamente. «Seh» bofonchiò. «Stai più su?» gli domandò rialzandosi da terra e posando l’espositore sul bancone. L’altro assentì ad occhi bassi. «Bene» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sospirando, «presto starai ancora meglio, passerà» e quello fu invece un augurio che fece ad entrambi.

 

«Etienne?» lo chiamò entrando in casa.  
«Sono qui» gli rispose con una voce più nasale di quanto ricordasse; lo vide uscire dalla cucina con una tazza fumante in mano. Non aveva un bell’aspetto.  
«Cazzo!» imprecò avvicinandosi a lui. «Hai il naso rosso e spellato! Come va la respirazione?» ma l’altro non riuscì a rispondergli: iniziò a tossire in modo sempre più violento: Alex gli tolse la tazza dalle mani e lui corse al lavello della cucina; la tosse gli stava facendo venire dei rigurgiti.  
«Credo di avere le vie respiratorie intasate di muco» riuscì a dirgli con un filo di voce.  
Alex gli passò un fazzoletto di carta. «Chiamo Enrica e mi faccio portare la sua macchina per l’aerosol: suo marito l’ha usata di recente, dovrebbero avere della soluzione in casa» corse a prendere il cellulare. «Anche se forse sarebbe meglio che prima ti portassi dalla guardia medica…» ponderò.  
Scosse la testa. «Non posso andare dal medico: il mio corpo è diverso da quello degli umani, ho una temperatura corporea diversa, una frequenza cardiaca alterata… desterei sospetti».  
«Ma non possiamo mica lasciarti così!» si avvicinò e gli toccò la fronte. «Merda, scotti! Stai peggiorando di minuto in minuto. Ti sei mai ammalato sulla Terra?» lo vide esitare invece di rispondergli; lo guardò seriamente negli occhi. «Etienne, rispondimi: ti sei mai ammalato sulla Terra?»  
«Mai».  
E cosa voleva dire adesso quell’eccezione?  
Si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto. «Cosa possiamo fare per farti stare meglio?»  
«Non lo so» si strinse nelle spalle e andò a sedersi mestamente sul divano. «Possiamo provare qualche rimedio umano normale… non dovrebbe essere così difficile curarmi, no?»  
No, non doveva e _non poteva_ essere così difficile curarlo.  
«Chiamo Enrica» sospirò, «le chiedo anche di portarmi qualcosa dalla farmacia da poter prendere anche senza prescrizione medica».  
«Ok» deglutì a fatica e riprese a tossire.  
«Vai a letto» l’esortò, «ci penso io a… tutto il resto» gesticolò.  
L’osservò andare in camera da letto e si coprì il volto con le mani: cosa avrebbero potuto fare se fosse peggiorato ancora?

 

Enrica era venuta il più presto possibile con la macchina per l’aerosol e un sacchetto della farmacia, gli aveva dato un paio di consigli e si era assicurata di persona delle condizioni di Etienne.  
«Non farlo stare da solo» gli aveva suggerito, «mio marito va facilmente nel panico quando ha la febbre e ha problemi a respirare».  
L’aveva fatto mettere a letto con la schiena contro la testiera e un paio di cuscini dietro la testa, si era assicurato che la temperatura corporea non gli salisse ulteriormente e poi si era seduto a letto al suo fianco a scrivere e riordinare appunti alla luce di una lampada bassa – per evitare che gli bruciassero gli occhi.  
Quando dal ronzio della macchina per l’aerosol capì che la soluzione era finita, si girò per aiutarlo a togliersi la mascherina; lo trovò addormentato, esausto e col respiro pesante e irregolare. Gli tolse piano la mascherina e gli scostò dei capelli sudati dalla fronte, era pallidissimo.  
Lui era il suo master, era suo dovere prendersi cura di lui.  
«Capirò perché mai ti sei ammalato e troverò una soluzione per farti stare meglio, te lo prometto» gli sussurrò accarezzandogli il viso. «Andrà tutto bene, domani forse starai già meglio» gli baciò la fronte, posò gli appunti e il computer portatile e si addormentò al suo fianco stringendogli una mano.

 

Alex si svegliò dolorante: era sul divano, aveva dormito in una posizione scomodissima con le braccia strette sul petto; sbadigliò e grugnì qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
Era a casa del nonno, aveva scritto e studiato i libri dei Rouges per tutta la notte; ai piedi del divano c’era il portatile ancora acceso, attaccato all’alimentatore. Non si era tolto l’orologio da polso, controllò che ore fossero: le 7,50, forse aveva dormito giusto un’ora e mezza; grugnì di nuovo.  
Anacleto venne verso di lui, miagolò strusciandosi contro il divano, lui allungò una mano e gli fece distrattamente dei grattini sotto il muso per rabbonirlo.  
 _Un momento_.  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto e si mise a sedere sul divano.  
Lui _non_ aveva passato tutta la notte a scrivere e a studiare i libri dei Rouges. Lui _non_ aveva dormito sul divano.  
«Che diavolo succede?!» sibilò scattando in piedi. Andò in cucina: Etienne però non era lì come l’altra mattina, non stava preparando la colazione. Si guardò intorno non capendo cosa stesse succedendo. Ebbe un sospetto: accese il televisore nonostante sapesse fosse rotto dal giorno prima. Si accese, ma prima che potesse cambiare canale lo schermò s’ingrigì e si spense di colpo. _Come la mattina precedente_.  
«Il cellulare era fra i cuscini…» mormorò, correndo a cercarlo, e fu lì che lo trovò. Gli squillò in mano: un SMS da parte di Gian, lo stesso del giorno prima. Controllò la data e il suo sospetto fu confermato: stava rivivendo il giorno precedente.  
«E questo cosa cazzo significa?!» era incredulo.  
«Alexandre?» si sentì chiamare in modo fioco. Si voltò e vide Etienne venire verso di lui sostenendosi con le mani al muro. Stava visibilmente peggio della sera prima.  
«Tu devi stare a letto!» l’ammonì esasperato, andandogli incontro e mettendosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle. «Ti preparo di nuovo l’aerosol…» si voltò a guardare in direzione della macchinetta, che la sera prima aveva posato su un vecchio comò. «Che però non c’è più» continuò sottovoce, privo d’espressioni.  
«Che succede?» gli domandò ad occhi chiusi con tono strascicato, mentre Alex gli rimboccava le coperte.  
Si sedette al suo fianco. «Niente» inspirò a fondo e gli accarezzò il viso cercando di mostrarsi il più sereno possibile. «Forse c’è una carta che manda indietro il tempo, ma non è successo assolutamente niente».  
«Cosa stai delirando?» riuscì a malapena a dire, provando a scostarsi le sue mani di dosso in segno di protesta. «C’è una carta? Hai bisogno di me?»  
«La carta… la carta _igienica_ » inventò, «non ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno della carta igienica che è finita. Ora chiamo Enrica e me la faccio portare».  
«Mi dispiace non aver fatto la spesa… ieri…» tossì in modo violento; gli passò un fazzolettino. La febbre gli stava annebbiando la mente.  
«Va tutto bene, Etienne» lo tranquillizzò. «Riposati, ci pensa il tuo master, adesso» gli rimboccò di nuovo le coperte, gli accarezzò il viso in modo febbrile e gli baciò la fronte. «Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ho solo bisogno che tu stia bene. A qualsiasi prezzo».  
Si assicurò che stesse bene e poi tornò in salotto. Si guardò intorno spaesato.  
«Ok. Il ragazzo che amo è un essere sovrannaturale che non posso portare dal medico e ha forse quarantadue di febbre e la tosse, il mio migliore amico è stato adescato da un neozelandese quasi cinquantenne che si crede una ventenne nel corpo di un uomo, c’è una carta che ha mandato indietro il tempo e sto rivivendo ieri ma… va tutto bene» annuì con espressione vuota. «Va tutto bene e, siccome sono un gay, mi è permesso fare delle scene da checca isterica e proprio adesso me ne concederò una. Bene» fece una smorfia e si portò le mani sulla testa piagnucolando. «Cosa cazzo faccio, adesso?!» frignò sottovoce affinché Etienne non lo sentisse. «Perché tutte a me e perché tutte insieme?! Mi sento nella merda, _sono_ nella merda!» si passò più volte le mani sul viso, disperato.  
«Ok» provò a raccapezzarsi andando in cucina. «Un bicchiere d’acqua, per prima cosa ho bisogno di un bel bicchiere d’acqua» si schiarì la voce e si versò da bere con mano tremante; mandò giù tutto in un sol sorso. «Procediamo con ordine» continuò a parlare da solo sottovoce, «cerchiamo di restare lucidi. _Lucidi_ » ripeté a se stesso con fermezza. «Per prima cosa, Etienne» si sedette al tavolo e si passò una mano sulla fronte. «È un Assistente, a chi posso chiedere aiuto? Nina?» rifletté; ebbe un’intuizione. «O forse direttamente Holger» corse a prendere il cellulare lasciato in salotto e si chiuse bene in cucina per non farsi sentire da Etienne; lo chiamò.  
«Sì?» gli rispose con tono annoiato e seccato – erano a malapena le otto del mattino, del resto.  
«Holger, mi dispiace disturbarti, credimi» gli parlò in fretta e con ansia. «Ma ho un grossissimo problema: si tratta di Etienne».  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio dall’altro capo della linea. «Dimmi» gli disse incredibilmente serio.  
«Ieri mattina aveva un semplice raffreddore, ma si è aggravato di minuto in minuto e adesso ha la febbre altissima, tossisce e ha difficoltà a respirare. Dice che non posso portarlo dal medico».  
«No, non puoi» replicò perentorio.  
«E mi ha detto anche che non si è mai ammalato prima».  
« _Noi_ non ci ammaliamo».  
«Cosa significa, allora?!» si disperò; sentì di sottofondo uno strano ticchettio, il rumore di dita su una tastiera. Forse era al computer. «C’entra una carta? Cosa posso fare?!»  
«No, non c’entra nessuna carta. Sto già stampando un biglietto ferroviario, entro cinque ore al massimo dovrei essere lì».  
«Holger, non si tratta solo di questo» si esasperò, «c’è… c’è una carta! Stamattina mi sono svegliato e sto rivivendo tutto quello che è successo ieri!»  
«Ripeto: quello che sta succedendo ad Etienne non ha a che fare con le carte. Qui io e Nina non stiamo avendo problemi col tempo, dev’essere qualcosa legato solo al tuo territorio. Di più non posso dirti, perché altrimenti sarebbe come se io, in quanto Assistente, ti prestassi il mio aiuto per un caso: non puoi sprecare quest’occasione: verrò lì per Etienne, non per il caso. Ci vediamo entro cinque ore» chiuse in fretta la chiamata.  
Holger era stato frettoloso, ma preciso, serio e pragmatico: la cosa era grave, allora. Si coprì il volto con le mani ed inspirò a fondo: doveva procedere con ordine, giusto? Ora toccava ad Enrica: doveva chiamarla per chiederle di portargli di nuovo la macchina per l’aerosol e per avvisarla che non sarebbe andato al lavoro. Poi avrebbe chiamato Gian, dicendogli di venire a parlargli a casa di suo nonno – non voleva allontanarsi da Etienne.  
Un passo per volta e ce l’avrebbe fatta, ma quanto gli stava pesando non poter avere sul serio Etienne al suo fianco? Stava diventando spaventosamente sempre più dipendente da lui: doveva curarlo al più presto, perché ciò avrebbe voluto dire curare anche se stesso.

 

Le carte, per quanto importanti e pericolose, non venivano prima dei suoi affetti: solo ora che aveva chiamato tutti si era permesso di riflettere su cosa stava succedendo.  
Si era seduto sul letto accanto ad Etienne, tenendo le tende della finestra non troppo aperte per non dargli fastidio agli occhi, e con il portatile sulle ginocchia si stava appuntando su un documento word tutto quello che aveva notato e gli sembrava rilevante – non riusciva proprio a fare a meno di scrivere quando rifletteva sulle carte.  
Al suo fianco, ogni tanto Etienne tossiva e emetteva dei lamenti bassi – sembrava stesse avendo degli incubi. Lo guardava, gli sistemava le coperte e poi riprendeva a riflettere sulla carta.  
"Non ho molto tempo da perdere" pensò, "dovrò capirlo da solo di che carta si tratta. Forse Etienne si arrabbierà molto se andrò ad affrontarla da solo, ma in queste condizioni… Al massimo chiederò aiuto a Holger in modo formale".  
Navigando su internet si era accorto che effettivamente Holger aveva ragione: per il mondo intero il tempo era passato, ma per la sua città – il suo territorio – no. Aveva chiamato con un paio di scuse dei compagni di corso e dei cugini, ma tutti gli avevano ripetuto dei fatti del giorno prima e quando distrattamente aveva chiesto loro che giorno fosse avevano risposto con la data precedente. Perfino gli oggetti erano tornati al posto del giorno prima, come la macchina dell’aerosol, e anche per gli animali come Anacleto il tempo era tornato indietro; soltanto per il Red Jester e il suo Assistente il tempo stava andando avanti, perché la carta li stava sfidando.  
Erano rimaste soltanto sei carte: il Tre, l’Otto, il Dieci, il Fante, la Regina e il Re. Si mordicchiò un labbro, pensoso, guardò di sottecchi un'ultima volta Etienne e poi scese silenziosamente dal letto.  
Andò nello studio, prese il cofanetto delle Carte dei Cuori, conservato nel cassetto della scrivania, e schierò a mezz’aria le carte.  
«Ho fretta, dovete aiutarmi. Vi interrogherò» le fissò tutte intensamente. «Datemi un indizio: quale vostra compagna mi sta sfidando?»  
Le carte risposero mescolandosi sospese in aria, come mosse da mani invisibili, poi si schierarono rivolgendogli il dorso, invitandolo implicitamente a pescare una di loro. Alex le scorse tutte velocemente con un dito, poi tornò indietro e ne prese una, la girò: il Sette di Cuori.  
Fissò la carta, ma non riuscì a capire cosa gli volesse dire. «Null’altro?» chiese alle carte, ma quelle si voltarono, mostrando il fronte, e si schierarono a mezz’aria davanti a lui in ordine crescente, perfino il Sette sfuggì dalle sue dita e si mise al proprio posto, segno che avevano finito.  
Alex afflosciò le spalle e le fissò mettendosi le mani in tasca e ciondolando sui piedi. «Il Sette… mancano sei carte, non dovrebbe essere così difficile ormai capire di che carta si tratta… Non è una figura, perché non mi sembra più forte del solito, per quanto oggi non sia ancora uscito di casa e non l’abbia incontrata… non è aggressiva, né diretta… Tre, Otto o Dieci?» lo sguardo gli si posò sul Sette; mi morse il labbro e assottigliò gli occhi con aria furba intuendo qualcosa. «Dopo il Sette viene l’Otto…» prese un pennarello dalla scrivania e scrisse sulla lavagna magnetica il numero otto in due versi, quello verticale e quello orizzontale: in quest’ultimo, il numero diventava il simbolo dell’infinito. «Forse ci siamo» posò il pennarello e corse a cercare uno dei manuali di Numerologia dei Rouges; lo prese e lo sfogliò fino a trovare le righe che aveva ricordato per rileggerle.  
"È il simbolo dell’infinito, il riflesso dello spirito nel mondo creato, dell’incommensurabile e dell’indefinibile. Indica l’incognito che segue la perfezione, simboleggiata dal numero sette. Incita alla ricerca e alla scoperta della trascendenza. Essendo un numero pari è formato da energia femminile e passiva. L’otto orizzontale è la rappresentazione algebrica dell’infinito e si lega a valori sia positivi che negativi; l’infinito è di natura positiva quando si collega all’illimitato, nel senso di apertura alla trascendenza, ma è di natura negativa quando l’infinito cade in un circolo vizioso di ciò che non ha fine".  
«Vuole ripetere all’infinito un giorno» mormorò Alex, «probabilmente per rivivere sempre le stesse cose, forse per riavere le occasioni perdute o…» rifletté «per acquisire in modo passivo qualcosa che al momento mi sfugge…» Suonarono alla porta; guardò l’orologio: doveva essere Gian.  
Posò subito il libro, ordinò alle carte di tornare nel cofanetto e cancellò velocemente il numero e il simbolo scritti sulla lavagna; andò ad aprirgli.  
«Ciao, Gian, accomodati» l’invitò ad entrare.  
Lui entrò mogiamente. «Ciao. Come mai oggi non sei andato a lavoro?»  
«Etienne sta molto male» gli fece cenno di seguirlo in cucina per non disturbare l’ammalato con le loro chiacchiere; chiuse la porta. «Ha passato una nottataccia, non mi va di lasciarlo solo».  
«Capisco» assentì sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Faccio un caffè. Tu, invece, come mai volevi parlarmi?» finse di non sapere già il motivo.  
Gian si sedette al tavolo in modo un po’ goffo, pur restando impassibile. «Ti ricordi di quella ragazza di cui ti avevo parlato? La neozelandese conosciuta giocando ad un MMORPG…»  
«Sì» annuì stando girato ai fornelli per preparare il caffè. E per fare in modo che l’altro non vedesse le sue smorfie.  
«Ieri sera ho provato a parlarle, le ho proposto una videochiamata» gli raccontò con aria assente, «e a quel punto mi ha detto la verità e mi ha passato delle sue foto: crede di essere una donna ventenne nel corpo di un uomo».  
«Ah» replicò semplicemente Alex, voltandosi a guardarlo. Si accorse che l’amico lo stava fissando perplesso, come se gli stesse tacitamente chiedendo "Ti sconvolge così poco la cosa?" «Ahhhhhh!» _si sconvolse di più_ , «che cosa orreeeeendaaa!» ostentò sorpresa e disgusto per una cosa che già sapeva.  
«Ha quarantacinque anni» continuò, «però è davvero della Nuova Zelanda: su questo non mi ha mentito».  
« _Su questo_ » sottolineò Alex.  
«Mi sento abbastanza scosso, amico».  
«Ma è normale, normalissimo! Solo che…» gesticolò, «non sentirti uno sfigato o magari un nerd perdente a cui chattando queste cose possono succedere… Poteva succedere a chiunque» tentò di confortarlo, «cioè, non pensare che sia successo a te perché sei un ingenuo, uno sprovveduto…»  
«E perché sono troppo fissato con i giochi di ruolo» terminò per lui.  
«Eh, ripeto: non è successo perché sei un nerd. Poteva capitare a chiunque di incontrare un quarantacinquenne che si crede una donna ventenne nel corpo di un uomo e ruola un nano in un MMORPG. Dalla Nuova Zelanda. Assolutamente, poteva capitare a qualsiasi persona che… giochi ad un MMORPG» concluse tirando su col naso in modo nervoso. Che altro dire? Non era più solo surreale, era assurdo: stavano ripetendo anche le stesse frasi e gli stessi gesti del giorno prima.  
«Ha la barba. Un po’ brizzolata» aggiunse Gian, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso spingendoli indietro con un dito.  
«Niente tette, ma barba, eh?» si schiarì la voce. «Senti, almeno te l’ha detto. Non subito, ma neanche troppo tardi!»  
«Me l’ha detto prima che progettassi un viaggio per la Nuova Zelanda».  
«Eh! Vedi?» gli fece notare, posando un barattolo di biscotti sul tavolo, davanti a Gian, che agitato mosse goffamente una mano e l’urtò inavvertitamente facendo cadere buona parte dei biscotti a terra.  
«Scusa, amico» mormorò, sistemandosi nuovamente gli occhiali con un dito e chinandosi per aiutarlo a raccogliere i biscotti.  
«Non fa niente» lo rincuorò, accovacciandosi anche lui a terra; in un flash, ricordò anticipatamente il resto della conversazione del giorno prima. «Però, Gian, una cosa devo dirtela: adesso non pensare di essere gay, eh? Cioè» gesticolò mentre l’altro lo guardava perplesso, «non pensare che, siccome te ne sei innamorato pur non sapendo il suo vero sesso, allora sei gay, mi raccomando! Mica ci si scopre gay così, da un giorno all’altro! A te non sono sempre piaciute le donne? Non vorresti fare roba sui Carmina Burana con una bella fi… donna?» corresse il tiro prima di essere troppo volgare.  
«Sì» gli annuì pensoso. «Amico, come facevi a sapere che stavo pensando questo?»  
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli sorrise. «Perché ti conosco e ti voglio bene».  
Gian lo guardò nuovamente perplesso. «Tu sei gay».  
Alex inspirò a fondo. «Ma non sono innamorato di te e non mi sento una donna nel corpo di un uomo, ok?» corresse il tiro. «Non ti voglio bene in quel senso».  
Gian si rialzò da terra e mordicchiò un biscotto rimasto nel barattolo. «Però è un peccato che uno di noi due non sia una donna: avremmo potuto essere una bella coppia. Se fossimo stati entrambi etero».  
Alex anche quella volta si trattenne dal dirgli che comunque non era il suo tipo. «Seh» andò a prendere il caffè dal fornello. «Stai meglio?» gli domandò riempiendogli una tazzina.  
«Un po’» esalò.  
«Ci vorrà del tempo, ci vuole _sempre_ del tempo, ma… presto starai davvero meglio. Staremo _tutti_ meglio» annuì, augurandoselo di cuore.  
Quando sarebbe arrivato Holger?

 

A tre ore e un quarto dalla telefonata, Holger l’aveva chiamato dicendogli di essere arrivato alla stazione e di voler sapere quale autobus prendere per arrivare da loro.  
Alex non gli chiese come mai non fosse venuto con l’auto: intuì che non aveva detto niente a Nina e che si fosse allontanato da villa Neri con una scusa abbastanza plausibile, probabilmente affinché la cosa restasse segreta e la sua fosse una visita informale e non un aiuto formale del Black Jester per il Red Jester.  
Circa quaranta minuti dopo, Alex dalla cucina sentì un autobus fermarmi alla fermata vicino casa; posò velocemente il bicchiere che aveva in mano sul tavolo e corse ad aprirgli.  
Holger aveva con sé solo una giacca sportiva nera posata sul braccio e un piccolo borsone; non lo salutò nemmeno, si tolse gli occhiali da sole e gli chiese in modo sbrigativo «Dov’è?»  
Sembrava anche stranamente vagamente arrabbiato.  
«In camera. Seguimi».  
Holger quando vide Etienne semicosciente restò impassibile – o almeno così sembrò all’apparenza – gli toccò la fronte e poi gli ascoltò la frequenza cardiaca stringendogli un polso. Aprì una tasca del suo borsone, prese carta e penna e scrisse qualcosa.  
«Vai in farmacia a prendere queste» gli ordinò spiccio.  
Alex lesse e si accigliò. «Non sono poi così diverse dalle aspirine che ha già preso».  
«Sono meglio queste, fidati» annuì secco. «Vai» gli fece anche un cenno con la mano che sembrò più che altro il gesto di chi ti manda a quel paese. «Resto io con lui».  
Alex sbuffò, ma capì che Holger doveva fare qualcosa che lui non doveva vedere, qualcosa strettamente legato agli Assistenti e che apparteneva solo a loro: non gli importava cosa avesse fatto, qualsiasi cosa pur di far stare meglio Etienne, _qualsiasi_.  
«Tornerò appena possibile» gli disse avviandosi, e quello fu una minaccia, uno "Sbrigati a fare quello che devi fare" detto in modo implicito e tacito.  
Prese la giacca e il cellulare e si affrettò ad uscire di casa. Si strinse due dita sulla radice del naso: qualsiasi cosa, _qualsiasi_ , ma Etienne doveva tornare a stare bene.

 

Quando sentì la porta chiudersi, Holger schioccò la lingua, stizzito, e poi si sedette sul letto accanto al ragazzo. Gli ascoltò di nuovo i battiti e gli toccò la fronte.  
«La febbre è troppo alta» sussurrò, «l’infezione è diventata di colpo così forte che Etienne non riesce ad alzare da solo le difese per guarirlo» storse la bocca.  
Gli strinse entrambe le mani con le sue, che emisero uno strano alone nero, e cominciò a chiamarlo per nome aiutandolo con la sua energia. «Etienne? Etienne, riesci a sentirmi? Rialza al massimo le difese, forza!» l’esortò.  
Il ragazzo emise un paio di lamenti, come se faticasse di più a respirare, sudò visibilmente e poi finalmente i suoi lineamenti si rilassarono. Holger lasciò andare la presa sulle mani e aspettò che gli occhi dell’altro rimettessero a fuoco.  
Etienne aprì gli occhi, completamente ripreso, lo vide e gli sorrise come nulla fosse. «Ciao, Holger!»  
E in risposta ricevette un pugno.  
«Ma che cazzo fai?!» sbraitò portandosi una mano sull’occhio pesto.  
«Tanto guarisci subito» ribatté cinico.  
«Non mi sembra una buona scusa per picchiarmi a piacimento!» protestò.  
Holger l’afferrò per il colletto della maglia sudata e lo guardò dritto negli occhi parlandogli quasi ringhiando, furioso. «Sai bene in che condizioni è attualmente realmente il tuo ospite: se lasci le difese così tanto abbassate per troppo tempo, il suo corpo debole si ammala peggiorando in modo vertiginoso! Il patto è che devi salvarlo, e invece lo stavi _ammazzando_! Che razza di Assistente sei?!»  
Etienne alzò un dito provando a fermarlo, ma Holger mantenne la presa. «Direi che la situazione mi è un attimino sfuggita di mano…»  
«Sfuggita di mano? _Un attimino?_ A te sono secoli che il cervello è sfuggito dalla scatola cranica!»  
«Non dovresti urlare, quando lo fai sputacchi».  
«Me ne frego! Ti odio!»  
Gli fece un largo sorriso. «Io ti amo».  
Holger sbuffò e lo lasciò andare bruscamente facendogli sbattere di proposito la testa contro la testiera del letto.  
«Ahia!» si lamentò.  
«Ben ti sta» replicò secco.  
Etienne si sistemò meglio a sedere sul letto e lo guardò facendosi serio. «Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare».  
«Questo però ci dice che ci sono ottime probabilità che alla fine lui perda il controllo, visto che non hai saputo rialzare le difese neanche davanti ad un semplice raffreddore» sottolineò duramente.  
«È cocciuto» ammise a sguardo basso, «è sempre più geloso del tempo che possono passare insieme, riesco a rialzare le difese sempre meno… Credo però che almeno dopo questo riuscirò a convincerlo a farmi prendere possesso del suo corpo più spesso per stabilizzare la sua salute. Non riuscirò a guarirlo completamente se ogni tanto non mi lascia libero, anzi!, e potrebbe ammalarsi proprio com'è successo adesso… e non può andare da un medico: è per via degli assestamenti che faccio che il suo corpo ha una temperatura corporea così alta e una frequenza cardiaca alterata».  
«Non potresti più semplicemente darci un taglio e restare con le difese alzate al massimo approfittando di questo momento?» gli suggerì con sarcasmo.  
Scosse la testa abbozzando un sorriso. «Non posso, non è giusto, lo sai. Non voglio essere un muro fra loro due, ne abbiamo già parlato».  
«Perderà il controllo» sentenziò sicuro ma serio.  
«Ormai credo proprio di sì» ammise deglutendo a stento.  
Holger si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto. «E questo non ti sembra una buona ragione per chiuderlo a chiave dentro la sua stessa testa? Mantieni le difese alte, approfittane di questo momento!» gli ripeté esortandolo.  
«Hanno ancora cinque carte da prendere, cinque carte prima dell’ultima! Non posso e non voglio fare loro questo!»  
«Non ti rendi conto che in realtà stai facendo male ad entrambi? Finirai col fare del male al tuo master, Etienne, e tu gli vuoi bene! Tu _adori_ Alex, esattamente come io adoro Antoinette! Non fargli del male, fallo per lui».  
Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego; Holger emise un lamento di frustrazione.  
«Come vanno le cose con Nina?» gli chiese piuttosto. «Ti vedo un po’ più stressato dell’altra volta» notò.  
«Antoinette l’ha scoperto. Ha capito tutto» si passò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Ah» esalò, preoccupato.  
«Ne abbiamo parlato e… credo proprio che avrò bisogno dell’aiuto tuo e di Alex: lei non potrà mai farcela da sola».  
«Aiuto formale, intendi?»  
«Sì».  
«Questo però significa che Alexandre dovrà sapere la verità un po’ prima del previsto, perché Nina con le carte è molto più avanti di lui…» s’incupì.  
«Alex ancora non sospetta nulla?»  
«Per niente» scosse la testa, «credo proprio che lo capirà solo alla fine, e lo sai che su questo non possiamo intervenire: il master o la mistress devono capirlo _da soli_. È la regola del nostro Gioco».  
«Che facciamo allora?» sospirò stancamente.  
Etienne ci rifletté su guardando le lenzuola. «Anche Alexandre avrà bisogno di aiuto… Hai mai pensato di parlare con le carte e chiedere loro una concessione?»  
Fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Le carte ci manderanno a ‘fanculo, lo sai benissimo!»  
«Tentiamoci lo stesso!»  
«Ci considerano dei traditori, Etienne! Tutti e quattro: io, te, Hector e Jude siamo dei bastardi traditori per loro!»  
Fece finta di non sentirlo. «Chiamiamo entrambi le carte a raccolta, io quelle dei Cuori, tu quelle delle Picche: saranno comunque _obbligate_ a risponderci. Le carte catturate da ambo le parti penso che ormai conoscano bene i Jester, no? Ti assicuro che quelle dei Cuori in buona parte si sono già legate molto ad Alexandre, immagino che la stessa cosa valga per Nina… Chiamiamole a raccolta, parliamo loro dei nostri Jester attraverso i nostri occhi e convinciamole a fare una concessione».  
Lo guardò con aria scettica. «Che concessione?»  
«Chiederemo loro di rallentare gli attacchi a Nina, in modo tale che lei finisca la raccolta delle carte _dopo_ Alexandre, e poi…»  
«E poi?» l’esortò a continuare.  
Si guardarono negli occhi. Si capirono.  
Holger scosse la testa. «No, non lo faranno mai».  
«Fidati, se solo guardassero bene nel cuore dei nostri Jester tramite noi…»  
«Avevo già pensato l’altro giorno di chiedere loro una cosa simile per Antoinette e il mio ospite, va bene?» ribatté agitato. «Ma mi sono risposto da solo che non lo faranno mai! Mi sono limitato ad abbassare di più le difese…»  
«Puoi abbassare le difese quanto vuoi, Holger» parlò tristemente, «ma il tuo ospite non ricorderà nulla lo stesso, l’unica differenza rispetto al tenere completamente le difese alzate sarà che avrà ogni tanto dei sogni strani, ma saranno solo dei normali sogni per lui».  
«Magari seguendo questi sogni cercherà Antoinette, no?» era visibilmente nervoso nel parlare di una cosa simile, di quella falsa speranza. «Non voglio lasciarla completamente da sola, quando me ne sarò andato, so bene che il mio ospite è per lei un perfetto sconosciuto, ma vorrei almeno lasciarle lui!»  
«Lui scambierà i ricordi per semplici sogni notturni un po’ strani, non andrà a cercare Nina, lo sai… e la stessa cosa vale per il mio ospite».  
«Io… tu…» l’indicò nervosamente; si coprì il volto con le mani. «Tu! È tutta colpa tua! Ho cominciato ad abbassare le difese per il mio ospite e Antoinette per colpa tua! Mi hai influenzato tu!» delirò.  
Etienne sorrise e l’abbracciò stampandogli un bacio sul viso. «Andrà tutto bene: parleremo con le carte e le convinceremo a fare una concessione, vedrai».  
«Non andrà bene niente, e a me toccherà come sempre cogliere i tuoi cocci. È sempre colpa tua» si lamentò in modo cinico.  
Etienne rise contro il suo collo. «Credo di amarti anche per il tuo pessimismo!»  
Holger in risposta bofonchiò qualcosa d’incomprensibile che finì con un chiarissimo «Ti odio».  
Etienne gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo guardò dolcemente negli occhi. «Andrà bene, te l’assicuro. Finirà tutto bene e poi torneremo a casa, nella nostra dimensione, insieme. E non ci separerà nessuno, almeno fino alla prossima Verifica».  
«Ma non potremo più toccarci» gli accarezzò il viso a sua volta.  
«Ma non ci separerà mai nessuno» ripeté sicuro con un sorriso.  
«Nessuno» ripeté a sua volta, sfiorandogli un labbro con un dito prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Sarebbero stati comunque eternamente insieme, questa era una certezza.

 

Quando rientrò a casa, trovò Holger che stava uscendo dalla camera di Etienne.  
«Come sta?» gli domandò in ansia.  
«Molto meglio. È lucido».  
Fece un grosso sospiro di sollievo. «Ho portato le aspirine che mi hai chiesto».  
«Deve prenderne una ora e una prima di dormire. Credo che la cattura della carta potrà aspettare fino a domani».  
«Lo credo anch’io» si massaggiò distrattamente una spalla. «Ceni qui?»  
«No, ho già staccato il biglietto di ritorno: poco prima della mezzanotte sarò già a casa. Antoinette non sa niente che sono venuto qui, mi sono inventato una scusa, o sarebbe venuta anche lei e in breve tempo questa sarebbe diventata una richiesta formale di aiuto».  
«Immagino» assentì.  
Guardò l’orologio. «Fra poco dovrebbe passare l’autobus per la stazione, vado a prenderlo. Ci vediamo» riprese il suo bagaglio esiguo.  
«A presto e… grazie di tutto» gli aprì la porta.  
Esitò un attimo, poi gli strinse la mano. «Grazie a te».  
«Di cosa?» si perplesse.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Di tutto».  
Non gli fece aggiungere altro, andò via recandosi alla fermata.  
Alex richiuse la porta e andò velocemente in camera di Etienne. Era a letto, ben coperto e con la schiena contro la testiera, era ancora molto sudato, ma non tossiva più e aveva preso un po’ di colore; aveva il respiro regolare, anche se sembrava ancora un po’ debole.  
Si sedette di slancio sul lato libero del letto, non ci pensò due volte ad accarezzargli affettuosamente il viso.  
«Ehi» gli sorrise con gli occhi lucidi, sollevato che stesse bene.  
«Ehi, master» gli sorrise debolmente di rimando portando una mano sul suo polso.  
«Ti vedo meglio» ridacchiò nervosamente.  
«Anch’io ti vedo meglio: ho la vista meno annebbiata» ironizzò; risero insieme.  
«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo» parlava inspiegabilmente sottovoce, gli accarezzò uno zigomo col pollice, «mi sono sentito abbastanza impotente… Sono il tuo master, devo avere cura di te, invece ho sottovalutato un raffreddore e non sapevo nemmeno che diamine fare, ho dovuto chiamare Holger…»  
«È andato tutto bene» lo rassicurò; la mano ancora posata sul suo polso scivolò sul braccio regalandogli una carezza. «Holger mi ha aiutato a guarirmi da solo con i suoi poteri, sono solo ancora un po’ debole».  
«Lo sospettavo, non mi ha voluto intorno» sbuffò.  
«Sono rituali solo nostri» gli disse a mo’ di scusa.  
«L’importante è che tu adesso stia meglio. Si è capito come mai ti sei ammalato?»  
«Questione di coincidenze, poteva succedere. Ad altri è già successo – me l’ha detto Holger, io non lo sapevo – ma sono riusciti a guarirsi da soli…»  
«Ora però è tutto passato» gli accarezzò i capelli. «Io… io non so cos’avrei fatto se avessi perso l’unica cosa che in quest’ultimi tempi è riuscita a risollevarmi e a farmi tirare fuori il meglio di me. Io ti adoro, lo sai? Ma non sono stato in grado di fare niente per te…»  
«Perché _non potevi_ fare niente, non è stato colpa tua» gli accarezzò il viso rassicurandolo.  
«Dovevo prendermi meglio cura di te. Ti adoro».  
«Me l’hai già detto» gli sorrise.  
«Non è abbastanza» l’abbracciò facendo attenzione a non stringerlo troppo. «Non è abbastanza…»  
Stringerlo, accarezzarlo, dirgli solo che lo adorava non era abbastanza, ma doveva farselo bastare.  
Etienne gli posò una mano sulla nuca. «Sono tanto stanco».  
«Anch’io. Dormiamo insieme» gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e copri bene entrambi stendendosi al suo fianco.  
La carta, i loro problemi e tutti gli altri misteri potevano aspettare il giorno dopo, non contavano in quel momento: la priorità era che Etienne respirasse ancora al suo fianco.  
Si addormentarono insieme.

 

Alex si svegliò dolorante: era sul divano, aveva dormito in una posizione scomodissima con le braccia strette sul petto; sbadigliò e grugnì qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
Era a casa del nonno, aveva scritto e studiato i libri dei Rouges per tutta la notte; ai piedi del divano c’era il portatile ancora acceso, attaccato all’alimentatore. Non si era tolto l’orologio da polso, controllò che ore fossero: le 7,50, forse aveva dormito giusto un’ora e mezza; grugnì di nuovo.  
Anacleto venne verso di lui, miagolò strusciandosi contro il divano, lui allungò distrattamente una mano per fargli dei grattini e _realizzò_.  
La sera prima non aveva scritto e studiato e non aveva dormito sul divano, affatto. Aveva dormito nel vecchio letto matrimoniale dei nonni con Etienne.  
Si alzò di scatto spaventando Anacleto, che protestò miagolando, a andò verso la stanza di Etienne stropicciandosi gli occhi; lo incontrò a metà strada.  
«Ehi, stai bene?» gli chiese, mettendogli una mano sulla fronte. «Hai un colorito migliore…»  
«Sì, sì, sto bene» abbozzò un sorriso, «sto molto meglio, ma… che succede?» assunse un’espressione preoccupata. «Mi sono svegliato e ho trovato la camera non per come l’avevo lasciata quando mi sono addormentato, ho avuto una sensazione di déjà vu e… tu non c’eri» concluse in un soffio, con un po’ di imbarazzo.  
«Non ti preoccupare» gli accarezzò le spalle e le braccia, «è solo l’Otto di Cuori, sta facendo ripetere il giorno all’infinito».  
Etienne mise una mano sulla sua e sorrise ironico. «È _solo_ una carta e dovrei non preoccuparmi? Cos’hai fatto mentre io non potevo occuparmi di te?» e la mano andò ad accarezzargli il volto.  
«Oh, tante cose!» gli ribatté sullo stesso tono. «Ho fatto una scena da checca isterica in preda al panico, ho scoperto di che carta si trattava, mi sono disperato, ho consolato Gian che ha scoperto di essersi innamorato di un tizio neozelandese che si crede una donna ventenne nel corpo di un uomo quarantacinquenne, sono stato sull’orlo dell’esasperazione e… cose così» scrollò le spalle.  
« _Un tizio neozelandese?!_ » Etienne rise. «Non sai proprio cosa fare senza di me, eh?»  
«No» sospirò stancamente poggiando la fronte contro la sua, «non so proprio cosa fare senza di te» socchiuse gli occhi e per qualche secondo si lasciò andare sotto la non tanto imprevedibile piccola scia di baci che Etienne gli lasciò lungo la linea della mandibola – baci teneri, lenti, _attesi_ – ma poi intrecciò le dita delle mani alle sue e si allontanò piano ma deciso.  
«Credo che sia meglio pensare alla carta, ora» gli disse a sguardo basso.  
Etienne deglutì, lasciò una sua mano per sfiorargli piano un labbro con il pollice e poi gli assentì malinconico. «Sì, meglio pensare alla carta. Cosa devo sapere su di lei che ancora non so?»  
Alex continuò a tenerlo per mano e lo portò nello studio – non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo, era come se una delle barriere che aveva costruito con fatica si fosse rotta e ora non potesse fare a meno di fare quello che si era sempre impedito sempre di fare, era un fiume in piena. «Fa rivivere il giorno a tutti gli abitanti del nostro territorio, solo io e te ne siamo coscienti, gli altri no. Non ne sono immuni neanche gli animali e perfino gli oggetti al mattino ritornano sul posto su cui erano stati lasciati il giorno precedente».  
«Come sei arrivato a capire che si tratta dell’Otto?» gli domandò incuriosito e con un sorrisetto soddisfatto e compiaciuto.  
Alex non lasciò la sua mano, prese un pennarello, lo stappò con i denti e disegnò sulla lavagna il numero otto e il simbolo dell’infinito. «Così» scrollò le spalle. «Tende a ripetere all’ _infinito_ lo stesso giorno» indicò prima l’uno e poi l’altro simbolo.  
«E noi lo sconfiggeremo accedendo al Battle Ring da?»  
«Dal salotto di questa casa» Etienne lo fissò perplesso ed incredulo. «Credo» aggiunse esitante.  
«E come mai sei arrivato alla conclusione che stavolta combatteremo comodamente da casa nostra?»  
L’ultima parola non sfuggì ad Alex, ma tuttavia inghiottì il rospo e andò oltre. «Perché in questi tre giorni ripetuti mi sono svegliato sempre sul divano: tutto comincia per me sempre in quel punto, quindi credo che dovremmo accedere al Battle da Ring da lì».  
«Capito» annuì. «Facciamo colazione e ci cambiamo prima di inoltrarci in questa nuova avventura?» ironizzò.  
«Preparo io la colazione, tu vai pure a farti una doccia per rinfrescarti» gli baciò una guancia, «ne hai bisogno per riprenderti meglio. La carta ha già aspettato tanto, aspetterà ancora un’altra ora: non è aggressiva».  
Etienne ricambiò il bacio sul viso con un po’ di sensualità in più, lui sbuffò un sorriso e lo spintonò piano all’indietro. Alex l’osservò malinconicamente allontanarsi da lui, poi andò in cucina per preparare qualcosa che rimettesse in sesto entrambi o sarebbero crollati a terra nel bel mezzo della battaglia: Etienne non mangiava da giorni perché era stato malato, lui aveva saltato più di un paio di pasti per l’ansia – se ne accorse dalle condizioni della cucina, troppo linda e sistemata, prima non l’aveva proprio realizzato. Era un po’ come se l’intera casa si fosse fermata intorno a loro attendendo tempi migliori.  
Si strinse due dita sulla radice del naso e respirò a fondo, rassegnato. «Un bel caffè forte, ecco cosa ci vuole. Doppio» annuì a se stesso e si mise all’opera.  
Etienne lo raggiunse poco dopo, lavato, cambiato e con un aspetto migliore.  
Lo guardò abbozzando un sorriso. «Sì, stai davvero meglio» si girò di nuovo verso il lavello; Etienne lo raggiunse silenziosamente di spalle, lo strinse a sé da dietro passandogli un braccio sotto il mento e gli sfiorò la nuca con la punta del naso e le labbra.  
«Grazie di tutto» gli sussurrò.  
«Sono il tuo master, no?» ribatté con un sorriso ironico e nervoso, posando una mano sul suo braccio.  
«Lo so. Lo sarai per sempre?»  
«Credo di sì» inspirò a fondo e si separò da lui. «Mangiamo?» sfuggì ancora una volta.  
«Tu non ti cambi?»  
«Se la carta farà obiezioni sulle mie condizioni, le dirò che indosso questi vestiti da tre giorni perché _lei_ mi fa svegliare così da tre giorni. L’unica mia colpa è essermi addormentato vestito» ci scherzò sopra.  
Etienne rise scuotendo la testa e si sedette al tavolo. «Mi dicevi di Gian e di un neozelandese…»  
«Sì, una storia molto triste. A suo modo» ironizzò; sorrisero complici e iniziò a raccontargli di Gian.  
Il tempo stava ingranando di nuovo, regalandogli nuovi ricordi che sarebbero diventati spine particolarmente dolorose, lo sapeva, ma l’importante era che adesso stesse andando tutto bene, solo questo.

 

«Allora» gli chiese Etienne una ventina di minuti più tardi, dopo aver lasciato le stoviglie sporche nel lavello e scherzato abbastanza sulle disgrazie altrui, «sei proprio sicuro che accederemo al Battle Ring da qui?»  
«Almeno spero» sospirò andando verso il salotto e stringendo la chiave nel pugno; richiamò il Bastone. «La cosa positiva è che questa volta non dovrò tirare su degli scudi per i passanti. Pronto?» si sistemò davanti al divano. Gli fece cenno di sì con la testa. «Bene» roteò il Bastone e lo puntò a terra, proclamò la formula di rito. «Otto di Cuori, accetto la sfida!» Ai suoi piedi, sul tappeto, si formò subito la carta di luce rossa. Aveva visto giusto.  
La luce della carta li accecò e quando si diradò finalmente il Battle Ring si mostrò a loro. Alex si stropicciò gli occhi sentendo una strana musica, un violino, e poi si guardò intorno. Sgranò gli occhi, incredulo.  
«Non so se il cuore del vecchio Holger potrebbe reggere tutto questo».  
L’intero campo era un labirinto fatto di cespugli bassi e fitti – alti fino al ginocchio e facilmente scavalcabili – fatti di coltivazioni di cannabis e altre piante verdi da cui si ricava sostanze stupefacenti, il tutto condito da strani funghetti, probabilmente allucinogeni, che sembravano usciti da un cartone animato: rossi a pallini bianchi, rosa a pallini azzurri, arancioni a pallini verdi… e poi c’era quella strana musica che sembrava un classico sottofondo di un documentario sul risveglio della natura a primavera.  
«E in tutto ciò, la carta dov’è?» si chiese ad alta voce Alex, e subito dopo videro passarsi davanti una fanciulla quantomeno bizzarra: era vestita con abiti leggeri bianchi, aveva i capelli biondi ondulati lunghi fino alla vita – non molto pettinati – una corona e dei bracciali di fiori bianchi e rossi e camminava in lungo e in largo danzando con espressione persa.  
Alex mise una mano sulla spalla di Etienne. «Ok, non voglio più sapere dov’è la carta, andiamocene via» ma l’altro stava fissando la ragazza, accigliato.  
«Oh Santa Regina dei Cuori! L’Otto si è fumato un campo di cannabis!»  
«Sì, ma non è un problema nostro» gesticolò facendogli cenno di andare via.  
«Non possiamo lasciarla così! Ripeterà ancora il giorno!» l’indicò.  
Alex tornò a fissare la ragazza, che correva danzando e canticchiando saltando i cespugli. «Ok, ma metti da parte la spada, credo che piuttosto ci servirà un retino».  
«Alexandre!»  
«Come credi di poter catturare _quella cosa là_?» l’indicò con disgusto.  
«Dai, fatti avanti!» l’incoraggiò.  
Alex si grattò la testa; si schiarì la voce. «Ehm, tu con i fiori in testa! Ehi!» la richiamò, vedendo di sottecchi Etienne ridere coprendosi il volto con una mano. «Ehi! Piccola hippie? Ohi!» ma quella danzava ancora. Alex si guardò intorno, strappò da terra un funghetto azzurro con i pallini gialli e l’agitò in aria. «Ehi, tu laggiù! Ho un fungo da offrirti!»  
«Ma cosa fai?!» scoppiò a ridere Etienne.  
«Con Anacleto funziona sempre» protestò, «anche se uso i croccantini al posto del fungo» tornò a chiamare la carta. «Piccola hippie? Ho un fungo azzurro! Sembra fumabile!»  
Stranamente, la cosa ebbe effetto: la ragazza si voltò verso di lui, fece un gran sorriso e corse da lui a braccia aperte.  
«Oh, Red Jester! Sei venuto a trovarmi!»  
«Seh, da mo’».  
«Ma che bello!» lo prese per mano costringendolo a fargli fare girotondo con lei. «Danziamo insieme?»  
«Veramente io vorrei parlare…» ma lei gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse a ballare con lei sorridendo beota.  
«C’è un bel tempo oggi, vero?» gli disse senza alcun nesso logico.  
«Non sono venuto qui per parlare delle condizioni meteorologiche!» sentì Etienne ridere; si voltò furente verso di lui. «Cos’hai tu da ridere?!» ringhiò.  
«State ballando insieme! Roba da scattarvi una foto!»  
«No, grazie, non ho alcuna voglia di ricordare quest’evento per sempre!» tornò a parlare con la carta. «Senti, scusa, ma perché fai tutto questo?»  
«Tutto questo _cosa_?» lo guardò innocente con i suoi occhi a palla dalle iridi rosse.  
«Ripetere il giorno all’infinito, perché?»  
«Uh, ma tu come ti senti in questo momento?»  
«Devo dire che mi gira un po’ la testa, ma non so se sia perché stiamo ballando girando in tondo o per l’esalazione di una delle piante…» sentì Etienne ridere ancora, gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«Ti senti un po’ perso nel tempo, vero? Con i sensi dilatati e addormentati. Il passare del tempo non ha più senso, il giorno ripetendosi si chiude su se stesso e finalmente ti lasci cullare nel nulla, non mettendo più freni alla tua accidia» sospirò sorridendo.  
«Sì, ma il voler ripetere per inerzia lo stesso giorno fino a rimbambirsi sembrando dei tossici non mi sembra una bella scusa, eh?»  
«Oh, ma non è solo questo!» rise felice scuotendo la testa e continuando a ballare con lui. «Se il giorno si ripete, non si invecchia mai! Si resta eternamente giovani, inebriati e drogati dai propri anni migliori! E anche se non si è coscienti di stare ripetendo lo stesso giorno, in maniera passiva si impara dai propri errori e le occasioni giornaliere migliorano di volta in volta che il giorno si ripete, perché le plasmiamo meglio!»  
«Il Sogno di rivivere eternamente un giorno ha più significati e motivazioni, eh?» disse storcendo il naso. «Imparare passivamente dai propri errori, restare eternamente giovani, riplasmare meglio le proprie occasioni, fare i pigri perché anche se inconsciamente si sa già tutto… Ma non credi che così si smette di vivere?»  
«Uh, e perché mai?»  
«Perché è come se tu smettessi di muoverti. Se dimentichi che ogni giorno è unico proprio perché non può ripetersi, finirai per cullarti troppo nei tuoi errori nell’attesa di non rifarli più, piuttosto che fare di tutto per evitarli, e invece di vivere meglio la tua gioventù non farai altro che rimandare a domani quello che puoi fare ora, dicendoti sempre che tanto hai tempo. Non ti muoverai più in avanti, non vivrai più pienamente».  
Lei mise su il broncio. «Ma io ho fatto questo proprio per cogliere più volte gli attimi migliori!»  
«Se gli attimi si ripetono, non sono più migliori, perché non sono più unici» precisò. «È la fine delle cose a renderle belle, è la corsa che fai per prenderle che le rende importanti».  
Lei gonfiò le guance. «Io volevo solo fare del bene, realizzare un Sogno!»  
«Lo so, ma credo che tu abbia bisogno di una guida: che ne dici di tornare nel cofanetto delle Carte dei Cuori e lasciare che ti guidi io?» le propose.  
Lei sporse il labbro inferiore. «Mi darai ancora altri funghetti?»  
«Tutti i funghetti che vuoi» le promise solennemente.  
Inspirò a fondo. «Allora va bene» finalmente smisero di ballare, lei si fermò e afflosciò le spalle porgendogli una mano per un baciamano. «Però, trattami bene, Padrone!»  
Le sorrise. «Lo farò!» fece un inchino regale portandosi una mano sul cuore e prese delicatamente la sua mano per avvicinarla alla bocca: le schioccò un bacio sul dorso e subito dopo la vide svanire in uno sbuffo di fumo rosso.  
Il Battle Ring svanì e al posto della mano della ragazza si ritrovò sul palmo la carta.  
 _Otto di Cuori._

  


Ritrovandosi di nuovo nel salotto di casa, Alex crollò scompostamente a sedere sul divano – Etienne l’imitò subito – e stancamente richiamò con la telecinesi il cofanetto delle Carte dei Cuori, posato sulla scrivania; quello si posò sulle sue gambe, Alex prese il resto delle carte che aveva portato con sé per sicurezza e le conservò con un grosso sospiro di sollievo; infine, ordinò con la telecinesi al cofanetto di tornare al suo posto. Si sistemò meglio sul divano poggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’Assistente.  
«Devo dirlo, però» sbuffò arricciando il naso, «alle volte le carte sono tenere, a loro modo».  
Etienne sorrise divertito. «Davvero?»  
«Sì, come il Nove, per esempio…» ricordò. Entrambi stavano fissando un punto diverso davanti a loro; con la testa sulla sua spalla, Alex sentiva distintamente l’odore un po’ pungente del docciaschiuma di Etienne e di sottofondo i battiti alterati del suo cuore. «Sai» gli parlò con tono vago, mentre la sua mente tornava ai ricordi del confronto con il Nove, «io credo che ci sia una cosa su cui poche persone si soffermano a riflettere…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Io sono sterile. Non in senso clinico, ma lo sono. Non è una cosa che ho realizzato quando ho capito di essere omosessuale, anzi non ci ho riflettuto proprio, come tra l’altro è giusto che sia: a quell’età non ci pensi ad avere figli. Però crescendo mi è capitato di pensarci, lo ammetto. Per quanto potrò amare una persona, non potrò mai avere un figlio da lei, anzi, da lui, e non potrò neanche adottarlo. Più cresci, più capisci cosa vuol dire avere un figlio, qualcosa che è tuo e allo stesso tempo non è tuo, un esserino che guardi rivedendo nel suo sorriso una somiglianza con la persona amata, oppure noti che muove le mani proprio come fai tu, e prima non te n’eri mai accorto. È qualcuno a cui insegnerai le cose che sai, ma lui con le sue mani le renderà diverse, migliori, e sarà come se tutto l’amore e gli insegnamenti messi in lui da te e da chi ami vivranno in eterno passando di generazione in generazione. Non è una cosa a cui prima avevo pensato così tanto, ma riflettendo sulla mia stirpe mi è capitato di rifletterci. Ogni tanto m’immagino a spiegare la magia ad un bambino che non mi ascolta perché vorrebbe giocare, o a cercare di nascondere ai vicini di casa che mio figlio ha fatto volare un peluche sul loro tetto con la telecinesi. Mi sorprendo a pensare quanto vorrei imparare a qualcuno con affetto tutte le cose che io sto imparando ora perché nessuno me l’ha mai spiegate. Vorrei tirare su un Rouges più fortunato di me, con l’ottimismo e l’allegria di mia sorella e la saggezza e il senso pratico di mio nonno, vorrei mettere in lui o lei tutto quello di buono che posso trovare e… mi accorgo che sarà difficile che accada, ma il Nove ha detto di sì».  
«In casi simili l’Associazione Stregonesca aiuta a trovare dei donatori o delle donatrici» gli spiegò Etienne, continuando a fissare un punto davanti a sé e non lui, «quando c’è rischio che una stirpe si estingua lo fa, e considerando che non puoi chiedere un’adozione, potrebbe essere una soluzione» suggerì.  
«Sai, il punto è proprio questo: io vorrei avere un figlio per dargli qualcosa in due, vorrei crescerlo in due, vorrei fosse davvero il simbolo di un affetto imperituro di due persone, ma… mi chiedo se sia possibile, se accadrà e se… sarà con la persona che voglio».  
Etienne sbuffò un sorriso appena accennato. «Devi avere un po’ più di fiducia nel destino, te l’ho già detto una volta, ricordi? Quando hai trovato il carillon dei tuoi nonni e hai detto di voler avere un giorno un amore come il loro».  
«Già» aggrottò la fronte, «faccio sempre pensieri troppo stupidi e romantici, vero? Sono decisamente un _frocio_ ».  
Etienne rise, una risata bassa e divertita che scosse la spalla che la sua testa stava usando per cuscino. Ebbe una sensazione di déjà vu, rabbrividì e si scostò da lui posando la guancia contro la testiera del divano; Etienne fece lo stesso, finirono col guardarsi intensamente negli occhi.  
Alex serrò le labbra prima di lasciarsi sfuggire parole che non andavano dette ad alta voce, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di accarezzargli il viso – il bisogno costante di toccarlo stava diventando opprimente. Etienne posò una mano sulla sua, e fu lì, in quella marea di parole dette solo con lo sguardo che ad entrambi diventarono gli occhi lucidi, perché erano a tanto così dal farsi male a vicenda e tutto quello non era affatto giusto.  
Continuò a guardarlo e a tenere una mano posata sulla sua guancia lottando contro una sensazione di apnea, pregando che la mano che si era posata sulla sua restasse ferma lì e non lo spingesse ad avvicinarla alla bocca per un bacio sul palmo. Alla fine però non ce la fece, e fu lui stesso ad avvicinare la mano alla bocca per sfiorargli le labbra. Etienne aprì appena la bocca, ma non fu per baciargli le dita, ma per sillabargli qualcosa senza voce guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Credo di amarti".  
"Lo so" gli rispose allo stesso modo con un piccolo sorriso sofferto, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio e gli baciò la guancia. «Ma non è possibile, lo sai» gli sussurrò piano. Lui gli annuì ad occhi bassi.  
«Credo che sia meglio che io vada a casa» gli disse poi, continuando a parlare sottovoce e tenendogli il viso fra le mani, «tu sei sicuro di stare meglio?» Doveva allontanarsi da lui, subito.  
«Sì» gli rispose in un soffio, evitando di guardarlo.  
«Andrà tutto bene» gli disse senza un vero perché. «Staremo bene» rassicurò entrambi, e si alzò dal divano con un grosso sospiro. «Lascio le mie cose qui, tornerò per pranzo per mangiare insieme» l’avvisò senza guardarlo e cercando lo zaino con le chiavi dell’auto.  
«Ok».  
«A più tardi» lo salutò flebilmente uscendo di casa.  
Andò alla macchina a passi veloci, salì e poi distese stancamente la schiena contro il sedile coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
Stavano crollando e per trattenersi affondavano le unghie l’uno sull’altro, facendosi ancora più male. Non andava bene.  
Mancavano cinque carte alla fine.  


  


  
_Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_   



	11. Immutabile

Carissimi amici, bentornati ancora una volta su questi lidi per seguire tutti insieme appassionatamente le avventure del Red Jester!  
Sì, lo so, è alquanto buffo che io mi ritrovi in un bagno ~~accasciato~~ seduto ai piedi di un water, ma lasciate che vi spieghi tutto!  
Dunque. Ieri il mio amico Menestrello delle Storie sui Pirati mi ha invitato ad una bella battuta di pesca subacquea presso gli splendidi mari della sua terra natia, e già che c’eravamo abbiamo preso un bel retino di frutti di mare e… Scusate, avrei una certa urgenza, un’incombenza non da poco, chiudo la porta del bagno e ci rivediamo fra un po’. Se sopravvivo.  
Sono sopravvissuto, ci siete ancora? Dicevo, abbiamo preso questo bel retino di frutti di mare, non sapendo però che la Menestrella delle Storie sulle Sirene, per vendicarsi di tutti i Menestrelli delle Storie sui Pirati che vanno sempre a pesca e si pappano i suoi amichetti, ha messo qualcosa di strano nei frutti di mare, qualcosa che mi provoca le certe incombenze di cui sopra e… al momento non mi sento tanto bene, ecco. Ognuno c’ha i suoi problemi.  
Comunque, anche se la mia non è al momento una posizione decorosa perché sono pallido come un cencio e mezzo stramazzato al suolo, sempre perché mi servono i soldi per il gel per capelli continuerò stoicamente a raccontarvi la storia del nostro Jester preferito, contenti? Sì, apro le finestre, non preoccupatevi.  
Dicevamo? Ah sì! Il Red Jester! Mancano cinque carte signore e signori, solo cinque e questa storia arriverà alla sua fine e… Come dite? "E finalmente non dovremo più sopportare di sentire le tue disavventure"? Ma un po’ di pietà per me no, eh? Vabbé, cinque carte e il cerchio finalmente si chiuderà!  
Qualcosa però ultimamente attanaglia i pensieri del nostro Jester, una preoccupazione crescente che lo spinge di più a difendere se stesso da ogni dolore… ma fino a quando potrà resistere?  


  
**11\. Immutabile**   


  
_Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
Era in piedi al centro di una strada, in pieno giorno, ma c’era poca luce – il cielo era cupo sopra di lui – e l’aria odorava di pioggia e fango. L’asfalto era pieno di crepe. Si guardò intorno e l’ansia e il terrore gli riempirono il petto impedendogli di respirare.  
Quello era il centro storico della sua città, o meglio quello che ne restava.  
 _Sarò i passi che precedono la mezzanotte._  
I palazzi erano stati colpiti in più punti da qualcosa di simile a cannonate – forse fasci di energia – porte e finestre erano state scardinate. Le saracinesche dei negozi erano ammaccate o solo alzate per metà, le vetrine erano percorse da lunghe crepe che sembravano fitte ragnatele che rendevano tutto ancora più inquietante. Nubi di polvere turbinavano nell’aria.  
 _Il Fante è la devozione più assoluta, l’amore più cieco, la fede che si aggrappa con forza all’ultimo strascico di speranza._  
Non c’era nessuno, era solo in mezzo a quella distruzione e desolazione. Dov’erano tutti? Dov’era la sua famiglia? Voleva urlare, ma il panico gli stava stringendo la gola.  
 _Non esiste servo migliore di un Fante, non hai idea di cosa potrebbe fare per restare fedele alla causa a cui si legherà o per realizzare un Sogno._  
E quella musica… C’erano due suoni: un silenzio assoluto assordante, di quello che paradossalmente ti fa fischiare le orecchie tanto ti penetra sotto pelle impaurendoti, e poi quella musica, quel carillon che non smetteva di suonare. E faceva un male del diavolo.  
 _Cattura il Fante di Cuori, fai tuo il servo devoto e avrai tutte e tredici le carte. Per sempre._  
Perché non smetteva di suonare? Perché qualcuno non lo faceva tacere? Faceva troppo male. Si mise le mani sulle orecchie sforzandosi di ricordarsi ancora di respirare. Quella distruzione era sconvolgente, un potere capace di fare una cosa simile lo terrorizzava, quella musica martellava tutti i suoi punti deboli in modo ossessivo facendogli capire che sarebbe stato così per sempre, lui avrebbe sofferto per sempre inchiodato a tutto quell’orrore.  
 _Posso realizzare il tuo Sogno, Padrone?_  
«Cosa?» si tolse le mani dalle orecchie e si guardò intorno, incredulo e spaventato. «Dove sei?»  
 _Posso realizzare il tuo Sogno, Padrone? Farò qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi._  
Corse lungo la strada saltando malamente sui pezzi di palazzi crollati, inciampò un paio di volte. Doveva trovarlo per mettere fine a tutto quello; strinse la chiave nel pugno.  
 _Non mi sfidare, Padrone…_  
«Devo fermarti!» gridò, strinse i denti e richiamò il Bastone. «Dove sei? Accetto la sfida, Fante di Cuori!»  
 _Il mio nome non è Fante di Cuori._  
«Ah no?» fece sarcastico. «Allora qual è?»  
 _Lo sai già._  
«Io non so niente, non so un bel niente e tu…» strinse gli occhi e si portò una mano all’orecchio, «e tu devi far smettere _questo coso_ di suonare! Fa male, capito?» gli erano diventati gli occhi lucidi. «Fa un male cane! Fallo smettere!»  
 _Non voglio._  
«Perché?!»  
 _Voglio realizzare il tuo Sogno, Padrone._  
«Non ne ho bisogno». Stava piangendo, adesso.  
 _Farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per te, Padrone._  
«Non ho bisogno di te! E lascia stare Etienne! Perché lo stai coinvolgendo? Credi che il mio Sogno sia quello di poterlo avere per sempre?»  
 _No, non lo credo, però lo penso: è una cosa che Sogni, no?_  
«Lascia Etienne fuori da tutto questo!»  
 _Qualsiasi cosa, Padrone, qualsiasi… sarò i passi che precedono la mezzanotte._

 

Si svegliò scattando a sedere, zuppo di sudore e col fiato corto. Ansimando, si portò una mano sul petto: sembrava che il cuore gli stesse schizzando fuori dalla cassa toracica.  
Era sul divano, a casa del nonno, aveva una coperta aggrovigliata in malo modo attorno alle gambe e un paio di grossi libri voluminosi finiti chissà come sotto la schiena.  
Il ticchettio dell’orologio a pendolo, unico rumore nella casa silenziosa, gli ricordò il suono del carillon contrapposto al silenzio come una stilettata al cuore; si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto e poi finì inconsciamente per piantarsi le unghie sugli zigomi. Si alzò e andò a bere un bicchiere d’acqua in cucina, erano quasi le 7,30, del resto, forse una doccia gli avrebbe giovato e poi sarebbe andato a lavoro.  
«Sei già sveglio?» gli chiese Etienne entrando scalzo in cucina; lo fissò preoccupato. «Ero in dormiveglia, ho sentito dei rumori e sono venuto a vedere se…»  
Alex se ne stava stancamente appoggiato al lavello col bicchiere in mano, con gli occhi socchiusi, Etienne gli posò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Sei completamente sudato e pallido. Stai male, master?»  
Deglutì a stento. «No» scosse la testa allontanandosi piano dal suo tocco.  
«Ehi!» lo riavvicinò a sé posandogli una mano sul braccio e gli fece un piccolo sorriso come a spronarlo a parlargli. «Va tutto bene?»  
«Sì, non è… nulla» esalò con sforzo l’ultima parola. «Vado a farmi una doccia, dopo vado al negozio».  
«Non facciamo colazione insieme?»  
«Non…» cercò d’inventarsi qualcosa andando alla porta e passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non mi va molto di mangiare, magari prenderò qualcosa al bar. Scusami».  
«Va bene» lo sentì mormorare fiocamente.  
Alex si dispiacque, ma non poteva farci nulla, voleva soltanto stare un po’ da solo e mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri sconvolti.

 

Era lunedì mattina, non c’era molta clientela; al banco, Alex fece pagare una cliente e poi prese il suo portatile dalla borsa; si collegò ad internet.  
L’ultima carta delle Picche avrebbe deciso di legarsi ad un Incubo di Nina, quindi c’erano molte probabilità che l’ultima carta dei Cuori avrebbe fatto altrettanto con lui.  
"Strano, il mio Sogno è l’altra faccia della medaglia: avere qualcuno che non mi lasci più solo con le mie paure", aveva detto a Nina.  
L’ultimo non era stato esattamente un sogno premonitore, ma una sorta di sogno-avviso, credeva: forse i suoi poteri stavano crescendo abbastanza da dargli sogni simili, o forse il Fante di Cuori aveva solo voluto parlargli nel sonno… ma perché quello scenario? Stava cercando di convincerlo a lasciare che si legasse al suo Sogno di poter stare con Etienne? Per questo Etienne faceva sempre parte dei suoi sogni premonitori sull’ultima carta?  
Inspirò a fondo e si stropicciò gli occhi. Iniziò a digitare in fretta sulla tastiera.  
«Mezzanotte…» mormorò, «prima della mezzanotte – le dodici – c’è l’undici – il Fante – e fin qui ci siamo. Ma poi che diavolo è la mezzanotte?! Cosa vuole dirmi, visto che me lo sta ripetendo ancora?!»  
Cercò con Google la parola _mezzanotte_ in cerca d’ispirazione. Scorse i risultati.  
"Capodanno", "Ora delle streghe", _niente_.  
« _Sarò i passi che precedono la mezzanotte_ » ripeté sottovoce. «Cosa c’entra la mezzanotte con… uno scenario di distruzione?» provò a cercare insieme le parole _mezzanotte_ e _distruzione_. Lesse velocemente un paio di righe dei risultati della ricerca.  
"Distruzione totale", "Mezzanotte dell’umanità", "Fine del mondo".  
«Che diavolo…?» si sconvolse ancor di più; digitò velocemente _fine del mondo_ e _mezzanotte_.  
"L’Orologio dell’Apocalisse".  
Cliccò sul primo link col cuore in gola; lesse.  
 _L'Orologio dell'apocalisse (Doomsday Clock in inglese) è un orologio simbolico creato dagli scienziati del Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists dell'Università di Chicago nel 1947._  
 _La mezzanotte di tale orologio simboleggia la fine del mondo, causata da una guerra atomica. Al momento della sua creazione, durante la guerra fredda, l'orologio fu impostato sette minuti prima della mezzanotte._  
 _L'orologio è stato spostato avanti o indietro, a seconda dello stato delle politiche mondiali e del pericolo nucleare._  
 _Lo spostamento in avanti indica una maggiore probabilità del conflitto nucleare; lo spostamento indietro indica un miglioramento della situazione internazionale._  
«L’undici, il Fante, precede il dodici, la mezzanotte. Il Fante porterà la mezzanotte, la distruzione del mondo» era sotto shock.  
Si passò le mani sul volto con gli occhi fissi sulla pagina web. «Il Fante si legherà al mio Sogno di non essere lasciato da Etienne e per farlo realizzare distruggerà il mondo? Che razza di storia è questa?!»  
Era solo nel negozio, controllò se stesse entrando qualcuno e poi prese il cellulare.  
«Nina?» la chiamò passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli. «Ti disturbo?»  
«No. Che succede? Ti sento sconvolto…»  
«Visto che ormai ho individuato l’ultima carta, lei è venuta direttamente a parlarmi nel sonno, credo».  
«Le carte non vengono nei sogni del Jester a parlare con lui» lo corresse, «dev’essere stato un misto fra il tuo potere premonitore e le tue conoscenze anche inconsce a parlarti per avvisarti di qualcosa».  
«Comunque sia» tagliò corto, «stiamo parlando del Fante di Cuori, ok?» disse più a se stesso che a lei. «Solo che… vuole portare la distruzione» continuò sarcastico, «vuole realizzare il mio Sogno di stare con Etienne – perché guardacaso sono stato così coglione da innamorarmi del mio Assistente, un essere senza un vero corpo, immortale e che alla fine andrà via – e per fare ciò vuole distruggere il mondo per una questione che, ti giuro, _non capisco_! E perché cazzo mettere in mezzo Etienne?!»  
«Alex, fratello, mi stai dando troppe informazioni in una volta» gli parlò confusa. «Allora, l’ultima carta sarà il Fante e siccome sei innamorato di Etienne credi che si legherà al tuo Sogno di voler restare per sempre con lui?»  
«Sì! Perché in ogni mio fottuto sogno premonitore c’è Etienne, lo ficca sempre in mezzo e poi c’è sempre questo carillon che suona di sottofondo e non capisco cosa cazzo c’entri!»  
«Alex, calmati!» gli disse fermamente. «Sei sicuro delle tue intuizioni? Il Fante di Cuori vorrà distruggere il mondo _per te_?»  
Non esitò neanche un attimo. «Sì. Per farmi restare con Etienne».  
«Questo non è stato però un vero e proprio sogno premonitore, è stato un avviso, capisci?» provò a tranquillizzarlo. «Perché le carte non parlano così con il Jester, è stato il tuo subconscio unito alla tua preveggenza a farti sognare ciò. Il Fante è un servo fedele, Alex, rifletti su questo: perché vuole arrivare a porre fine all’umanità per realizzare un tuo Sogno?»  
«Perché è uno psicopatico! Tutte le carte sono delle psicopatiche!» si esasperò.  
«Il Fante come ti ha chiamato? Red Jester o Padrone?»  
Si fermò un attimo a riflettere meglio. «Padrone».  
«Questo vuol dire che ti ha già accettato come nuovo Custode delle Carte dei Cuori. Ascoltami, Alex: ho continuato le mie ricerche e i miei studi, l’ultima carta è sempre una figura, sempre la stessa, il Fante. Sarà così anche per me, la stessa figura».  
«Perché proprio il Fante?» aggrottò la fronte. «Non dovrebbe essere il Re?»  
«No, perché il Fante è il _servo_ ».  
Fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Fa il lavoro sporco, eh?»  
«In pratica sì. Stando alle ricerche che ho fatto, basandomi sui resoconti delle singole battaglie dei Black Jester Noirs trovati negli annali della mia famiglia, il Fante ha poteri terribili, è in assoluto la carta più forte delle tredici, ha la forza di realizzare qualsiasi Incubo – nel tuo caso qualsiasi Sogno. È chiamato anche Il Giudice o L’Ultima Tentazione, proprio perché, in quanto servo delle carte, il suo compito è giudicare per intero l’operato del Jester; è lui che pone fine alla Verifica. È un giudice, il suo ruolo è servirti ad ogni costo qualcosa che potrebbe renderti felice, vedere le tue reazioni e giudicarti degno o meno di avere fra le mani le sorti delle altre sue compagne carte. È il _servo fedele_ , capisci?»  
Era perplesso. «Ma se è dalla parte delle carte, perché mi chiama già Padrone? Perché mi ha già accettato?»  
«Credo che abbia già giudicato positivo il tuo operato svolto finora. Ricordati che le carte comunicano fra di loro, anche se non le vedi, sanno chi sei e sanno sempre dove trovarti: il Fante è sicuramente presente ad ogni tua battaglia, è un suo obbligo osservarti, è una regola del suo Gioco».  
«E perché allora non se ne torna zitto e buono dentro al cofanetto senza fare danni?!» si esasperò.  
«Alex, io…» fece un sospiro stanco, «cerca di capire: le carte di base sentono un forte senso di appartenenza nei tuoi confronti, perché hai il sangue dei Rouges, coloro che li hanno creati. È perché sentono il tuo sangue che attaccano il tuo territorio e sfidano te e nessun altro stregone. Sono incuriosite da te, _attratte_ da te. Lo sanno che in fin dei conti sei il loro Padrone, ma per indole ribelle tendono a scappare, proprio come dei bambini capricciosi. Il Fante ti ha già accettato, se ti chiama Padrone, ma probabilmente è diviso fra il suo ruolo di servo delle carte e quello di _tuo_ servo».  
«Io non voglio però che distrugga il mondo, io…» si sentiva annegare nel panico, «non voglio che realizzi _quel_ mio Sogno, non voglio queste conseguenze! Se mi ha già accettato come Padrone, se ha visto le mie battaglie, dovrebbe sapere come sono fatto…»  
«Alex?» lo chiamò con un tono pieno di un timido affetto che non era solita concedere; le prestò più attenzione. «Tu _ami_ Etienne?»  
«Sì» rispose subito.  
«E senti che le conseguenze saranno queste?»  
«Sì» annuì con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Allora non c’è bisogno che ti dica cosa fare, vero? Le regole del Gioco del Fante sono queste, ma anche tu devi fare il tuo Gioco, soprattutto ora che hai visto che carte ci sono sul tavolo… _Lui_ decide le regole, _tu_ fai il tuo Gioco».  
«Lo so. Lo so che non posso stare con Etienne, lo so» si coprì gli occhi con una mano respirando a fondo.  
«Lui lo sa che hai avuto questi sogni premonitori?»  
«No» deglutì, «tu sei la prima persona con cui ne parlo. Non voglio dirgli niente… voglio tenerlo fuori» era fermo nella sua posizione.  
«Ok, ma non portarti da solo tutto il peso sulle spalle».  
«Cos’altro dovrei fare?» rise isterico. «Per colpa mia il mondo rischia di saltare in aria!»  
«Ti darò il mio aiuto formale» gli disse convinta, «chiederò alle mie carte di avvertirmi quando il tuo Fante farà la sua prima mossa e ti darò il mio appoggio. Non sarai da solo, Alex, ti aiuteremo io e Holger, e… tu e Etienne non finirete col farvi male a vicenda, va bene?» gli aveva parlato con un misto di tono formale e affettuoso, tanto non era abituata ad essere tenera e comprensiva; Alex sbuffò un sorriso malinconico.  
«Se ci sarai tu, allora sarò a posto» ribatté con ironia; la sentì sorridere.  
«Andrà bene, fratello. Ogni spina sarà un tuo segno».  
«Lo so» stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma vide di sottecchi Enrica rientrare. «Devo salutarti, sono a lavoro. Ti richiamo più tardi».  
«Richiamami» insisté.  
«Promesso» sorrise intenerito e chiuse la chiamata.  
«Ehi!» lo salutò Enrica posando malamente sul bancone una scatola piena di caramelle. «Tutto bene qui al negozio?»  
«Sì, tutto bene» assentì con una certa ironia, «abbiamo avuto le solite clienti pazzi che entrano qui pretendendo di avere caramelle senza zucchero e gomme da masticare a zero calorie – come se realmente esistessero – le solite ragazzine dementi che non capiscono i prezzi e le altrettanto solite vecchiette rimbambite che comprano caramelle e ovetti con sorpresa per i nipoti e non ci sentono».  
Annuì fintamente colpita. «Ti vedono di buon umore come sempre».  
«Il mio umore è talmente splendente da fare invidia al sole, sorella» precisò con sarcasmo.  
Gli passò scherzosamente un pacchetto di gomme da masticare. «Meno caramelle al limone e più gomme alla fragola».  
«Devo dirti davvero dove ficcarti quell’astuccio di gomme?» replicò con un sorriso cattivo.  
Si stizzì e storse il naso. «Come sei volgare, stamattina! Abbiamo proprio dormito male, eh?»  
« _Malissimo_ » sottolineò spegnendo il proprio portatile.  
«Etienne sta ancora a casa del nonno?»  
Il suo nome fu come uno schiaffo improvviso, in quel momento. «Sì» rispose in un soffio.  
«Senti» sospirò, «lo so che tanto paga l’affitto, le bollette e tutto, ma… fatto sta che è come se voi due viveste insieme: quando pensi di dire a mamma e papà che siete una coppia?»  
Ci mancava solo questa quella mattina. «Enrica…» sbuffò irritato.  
«Guarda che i nostri genitori non sono stupidi! Sono quasi più di sei mesi ormai che Etienne sta in quella casa, vi vediamo sempre insieme e tu passi almeno quattro notti su sette a dormire da lui! Sei gay e siete due uomini soli in una casa, come puoi pretendere che io e mamma non pensiamo male?!»  
Si spazientì. «Il maledetto giorno in cui avrò di nuovo un fottuto fidanzato vi farò il grande piacere di presentarvelo, chiaro?! Smettila di fare insinuazioni fra me e lui!»  
Lei mise il broncio. «Dovresti smetterla tu di trattare le persone come dementi!» gesticolò facendo tintinnare i grossi bracciali rosa che aveva ai polsi. «Lo vediamo tutti come vi guardate!»  
«Enrica, finiscila! Non è mattinata, ok?» si stava davvero arrabbiando.  
«Seh-seh, va bene» andò ancheggiando verso il retrobottega; Alex grugnì stufato: odiava quando la gente non prendeva le sue arrabbiature sul serio, e poi andare proprio a parlare di lui ed Etienne in quel momento era quantomeno inappropriato. Faceva più male.  
«Oh» fece Enrica rientrando dal retro e portandosi una mano sulla bocca guardando l’entrata del negozio, «parlavamo proprio di te!»  
Alex si voltò e vide Etienne entrare nel negozio con un sacchetto di carta in mano.  
«Ciao!» salutò Enrica con dei baci sulle guance.  
«Ciao, caro! Ti ho messo da parte i soliti cioccolatini al caffè e quelli al peperoncino pure!»  
Alex si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. "Ridaglie con i cioccolatini afrodisiaci!"  
«Ehm, grazie» si voltò verso Alex e si avvicinò al banco. «Non so se hai già preso qualcosa al bar come avevi detto, ma ti ho portato questo…»  
Alex si morse un labbro prendendo il sacchetto. Allora quella mattina l’aveva fatto davvero preoccupare. Non ebbe neanche cuore di dirgli che aveva già chiamato il bar e aspettava il loro cameriere; si schiarì la voce. «Ehm, grazie! Non dovevi…» mentre armeggiava col sacchetto, le mani di Etienne si posarono sulle sue.  
«Che cos’hai?» gli chiese preoccupato; gli occhi castano-verdi, grandi, tondi e adombrati appena da quel cappellino che avevano comprato insieme – e che ne aveva viste pure troppe – erano pieni di ansia per lui. Quella mattina non aveva voluto evitarlo, ma soltanto stare da solo per rimettere in ordine i pensieri.  
«Niente» scosse la testa in modo vago.  
Gli sorrise bonariamente. «Non mentire» e fece per allungare le mani per stringergli scherzosamente il mento per obbligarlo a guardarlo negli occhi, ma lui a metà strada gliele afferrò e intrecciò le dita alle sue, costringendolo a tenere le mani basse ma con affetto e delicatezza; fece un colpetto di tosse in direzione di sua sorella, che stava palesemente facendo finta di impostare la merce, ed Etienne intuì di non dover fare altri gesti equivoci.  
«Come stai?» riformulò a bassa voce la domanda di prima.  
«Sto bene» sospirò.  
«Bugiardo».  
«Ho dormito male, tutto qui».  
«Te l’ho detto che puoi dormire con me».  
«Non è il divano, sono io che sono stanco e dormo male».  
«Cos’è» fece ironico, «stai cercando di rifilare al divano una pausa di riflessione? "Non sei tu, sono io"?»  
Alex rise ed ebbe la tentazione forte di portarsi le mani di lui alla bocca per baciarle con affetto, come per ringraziarlo di _esserci_. Ma si fermò.  
«Ho solo dei pensieri, delle preoccupazioni… sai, le ultime carte rimaste e tutto il resto…»  
Rise divertito. «Tu sei _sempre_ sovrappensiero! È una risposta che usi di default!»  
«Non è vero!» protestò sorridendo.  
«Sì che lo è»  
Sorrise anche lui facendogli girare una mano che stringeva come per provare per scherzo a storcergli un braccio.  
«Ahio!» si lamentò Etienne ridendo.  
«Non ti ho fatto nulla!»  
«Non è vero!» i loro occhi s’incontrarono e smisero di sorridere. «Tu mi fai anche fin troppe cose…»  
«Buongiorno» una voce sulla soglia della porta li spinse ad allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro, come se stessero facendo qualcosa di sbagliato – e forse era proprio così.  
Quando Alex vide che era il ragazzo del bar, ebbe un’improvvisa voglia di sotterrarsi vivo: pessimo tempismo, la colazione che gli aveva portato Etienne era ancora sul banco. Si schiarì la voce. «Ciao» lo salutò flebilmente cercando il portafogli nella tasca dei jeans mentre Etienne si allontanava dal banco per far posto al vassoio.  
«Oh, ciao!» lo salutò civettuola Enrica. «Hai portato il caffè anche per me?» lui gli annuì timidamente di sì.  
Si chiamava Giulio, il ragazzo del bar, un tipo che spesso aveva l’aria un po’ spaurita, ma doveva essere colpa di Enrica, perché gli faceva sempre un sacco di domande – e quanti anni? E come ti chiami? E cosa fai? – e si rivolgeva a lui con la sua solita aria troppo affabile che sulle persone introverse aveva l’unico effetto di farle chiudere di più a riccio.  
Giulio aveva diciotto anni, un faccino carino e dei colori mediterranei, niente di troppo appariscente, ma era proprio quell’aria smarrita ad attirare l’attenzione.  
«C’è traffico al bar, stamattina?» gli chiese Alex, giusto per scambiare due parole a sguardo basso.  
«Uh, il solito» annuì. E per poco non fece rovesciare un bicchierino di caffè, Alex lo salvò in extremis. «Scusa…» mormorò mortificato.  
Lui gli sorrise. «Non è niente» pagò il conto.  
Riprese il vassoio e guardò tutti come per salutarli con una sola occhiata. «Vado, buona giornata».  
«Ciao, caro!» cinguettò Enrica.  
«Ciao!» lo salutò distrattamente Alex agitando una mano.  
Non appena il ragazzo uscì dalla porta, però, Enrica si avvicinò al banco con aria cospiratoria e un gran sorriso, quasi saltellante come un coniglietto bianco che ha appena visto una carota – in mezzo a quella marea di Hello Kitty, era proprio il caso di dirlo.  
Alex per istinto quasi si allontanò da lei schifato. «Che c’è?»  
«Gli piaci!»  
« _Ch-chi?!_ » quasi strillò con voce stridula e con in gola la paura che se ne uscisse con qualcos’altro su Etienne proprio davanti a quest’ultimo.  
«A Giulio! Tu gli piaci!» gesticolò con convinzione.  
Alex si rilassò appena. «Ma se c’ha diciotto anni!»  
«Perché tu quanti ne hai? Quaranta?» sbuffò. «Poverino, è molto più rilassato quando non ci sei».  
Storse la bocca. «Gli faccio paura, forse».  
«Ma che paura! Non capire fischi per fiaschi! Quando ti vede è tutto impacciato, s’impapera e fa cadere le cose: è timido! Non lo vedi come ti guarda adorante?»  
Si accigliò. «Mi guarda?» non è che lui guardasse altri che non fossero Etienne, ultimamente.  
Enrica sbuffò seccata e si rivolse ad Etienne. «E tu che ne pensi? Secondo te ha una cotta per lui?»  
Fu allora che Alex finalmente realizzò il piano malefico di sua sorella: vedere come loro due reagivano davanti a quell’affermazione e/o fare ingelosire Etienne.  
 _Magnifico_ , quella mattinata una cosa del genere ci voleva proprio.  
Etienne guardò di sottecchi Alex, prima di risponderle. «Beh, io l’ho visto solo oggi, però sì… fissava Alex quando lui non lo guardava e sembrava impacciato come un ragazzino alla prima cotta…» e fece un sorriso un po’ forzato che fece male anche ad Alex. Enrica non avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile.  
«Appunto, è solo un ragazzino» sminuì gesticolando.  
«Ma non è romantico?» sospirò Enrica. «Povero piccolo, chissà che corse che fa quando gli dicono che c’è un ordine da parte nostra! Viene qui nella speranza di vederti! E ti ha conosciuto proprio qui!»  
«Enrica, non facciamoci film mentali rosa di serie B, adesso, eh?» sbuffò spazientito.  
«Seh-seh» agitò una mano andando via ancheggiando. «Povero piccolo, mi fa pena, guarda!»  
Che mente diabolica: passava dal far tifo per Etienne a fare il tifo per un altro in meno di un secondo soltanto per fare ingelosire il primo!  
Alex la guardò torvamente e poi mise da parte il cornetto del bar portato da Giulio. «Questo lo mangio dopo. Più tardi. Spuntino di metà mattinata» annuì con convinzione fissando di sottecchi Etienne sorridere un po’ imbarazzato.  
«Non fa niente se prima mangi quello che ti sei comprato. Mi dispiace aver…»  
«No, no, non preoccuparti, io…» "Vorrei solo che potesse essere così sempre", e poi si maledisse per averlo pensato, perché quel Sogno non andava realizzato. «Pranziamo insieme, oggi?» propose. «Offro io! All’uscita dalla facoltà faccio la spesa e poi vengo da te a cucinare». La verità era che non riusciva neanche a stargli lontano. O a smettere di toccarlo.  
«Ok» gli sorrise, «ma tu stai bene?»  
«Sì, sto bene, tranquillo!» gli diede dei deboli pugni sulla spalla.  
«Uh, ma che storia triste!» Enrica tornò dal retrobottega con il cellulare in mano, di colpo, quasi facendoli sussultare; stava leggendo un SMS.  
«Che storia?» le domandò Alex.  
«Mio marito mi ha scritto che gli zii di un nostro vicino di casa si sono suicidati. Erano una coppia abbastanza vecchia, sono andati fuori città con l’auto e si sono uccisi con il getto del tubo di scappamento, collegando un tubo più lungo e chiudendo bene i finestrini… Lui era ammalato e ormai non c’era più nulla da fare, hanno preferito morire insieme a quanto pare…»  
Alex si accigliò e fu percorso da uno strano brivido. «Una storia davvero triste» commentò.  
Enrica si strinse nelle spalle. «Vero? È quasi… soffocante».  
Anche Alex si stava sentendo soffocare. Si allargò il colletto della maglia: cos’era quella strana sensazione?  
«Alexandre?» lo chiamò preoccupato Etienne sottovoce.  
«Non so, sento qualcosa di stran…» sentirono delle sirene spiegate, il camion dei vigili del fuoco.  
Enrica assunse un’espressione sofferta. «E ora cos’altro è successo? Perché i vigili corrono così?»  
«Non lo so…» mormorò Alex, uscendo fuori come alla ricerca d’aria.  
Etienne lo raggiunse. «Che succede? Hai sentito una carta?»  
«Non so se è una carta, è strano è…»  
« _Opprimente_?» finì per lui, guardandolo seriamente negli occhi.  
«Sì, è _densa_ , è troppo forte per essere una carta. Forse. Ma tu come lo sai che è opprimente?» si perplesse.  
«Sei sicuro che sia troppo forte per essere una carta?» insisté.  
Intuì qualcosa. «Forse è troppo forte per essere una carta _normale_ ».  
Lo rassicurò dandogli delle pacche sulla spalla. «Devo tornare al _Breadstick_ , ma proverò ad uscire un po’ prima da lavoro per indagare un po’ sulla coppia suicida e a cercare di capire dove sono andati i vigili del fuoco, visto che quello che hai sentito si è intensificato dopo il loro passaggio. Ci vediamo a pranzo?»  
«Sì» annuì debolmente, «a dopo».  
Lo guardò andar via pensando che se era davvero come pensava, dopo una pessima mattinata lo aspettava un’orrenda giornata.

 

Come sospettato, anche le due ore di lezione non erano state una passeggiata: Alex maledisse a denti stretti il momento in cui aveva deciso di alzarsi dal divano quella mattina e uscì dalla facoltà provando a ricacciare dentro allo zaino delle dispense. Mentre armeggiava ancora con la cerniera dello zaino, ad occhi bassi vide qualcosa di conosciuto, il solito cappellino. Etienne lo stava aspettando seduto sui gradini dell’edificio tredici.  
«Ehi» gli sorrise, «come mai sei qui? Stavo per prendere l’auto per venire a casa da te…»  
«Ho pensato di raggiungerti».  
In realtà era bello per entrambi che lui fosse lì seduto ad aspettarlo, ma non ci sarebbe stato un _per sempre_ seduto ad aspettarlo.  
Alex scese i gradini restanti e sorrise tra l’ironico e il sarcastico. «Perché ho l’impressione che invece avevi fretta di vedermi perché non hai scoperto nulla di buono?»  
«Effettivamente…» si grattò la testa dispiaciuto mentre si avviavano verso il parcheggio, «hai presente la coppia suicida?»  
«Sì» sospirò stancamente.  
«Dicono che hanno trovato delle tracce di sonnifero nel corpo del marito, ed era la moglie alla guida: a quanto pare lei l’ha fatto addormentare e poi ha messo in atto il suicidio per entrambi; probabilmente lui non lo sospettava neanche, prima di addormentarsi».  
Alex aggrottò la fronte e si fece pensieroso. «E dei vigili del fuoco che mi dici?»  
«Una tizia ha provato a dare fuoco ad una casa con lei e suo marito dentro. Sono riusciti a domare le fiamme, anche se i due hanno subito delle gravi ustioni».  
«La scusante?»  
«Lei ha delirato che il loro rapporto si stava logorando, che non era più come prima».  
«Perché il fatto che c’entri sempre una _moglie_ in aggiunta alle mie sensazioni non mi fa presagire nulla di buono?»  
Etienne si finse ironico. «Forse perché ci hai visto giusto?»  
Alex si passò la mano sul volto. «Dio e divinità del cielo tutte, che cazzo di giornata» borbottò. E sentì di nuovo quella sensazione; si portò una mano sul collo.  
«Alexandre, che cos’hai?»  
Respirò a fatica. «Il giorno in cui le carte lasceranno in pace la mia università e il suo fottuto parcheggio è ancora lontano, vero? Ma il cortile di casa mia le schifa così tanto?!»  
Etienne intuì e si guardò intorno. «Dove pensi che sia?»  
Provò a calmarsi e a respirare a fondo, espanse i suoi sensi socchiudendo gli occhi. «Di là» indicò sicuro alla sua destra. Etienne iniziò a correre e lui lo seguì a ruota provando ad ignorare quanto gli bruciassero la gola e i polmoni; afferrò la chiave e richiamò il Bastone.  
«Se è come pensiamo, non c’è tempo da perdere» innalzò subito degli scudi magici, «dobbiamo chiudere il suo campo d’azione agli altri umani! Di là!» svoltò a sinistra.  
«Da quanto tempo una carta non provava a fare fuori qualcuno qui?» fece sarcastico Etienne mentre correvano.  
«L’ultima volta è stata quattro carte fa. Mi mancava» cercò velocemente qualcosa nella tasca dello zaino. _Le Carte dei Cuori_.  
Etienne sorrise soddisfatto scuotendo la testa. «Te e le porti sempre dietro, eh?»  
«Non credo di poterne fare a meno» si fermò di colpo e le schierò a mezz’aria. «Setti di Cuori!» chiamò. «Ovunque qui nei presi ci sia un eccesso di ira, bilanciala con la corrispettiva virtù!» Dalla carta partirono una moltitudine di fasci di luce rossa che si dispersero andando alla ricerca della cosa da bilanciare.  
«Almeno, se c’è una moglie incazzata, questo ci farà guadagnare tempo» sentenziò Alex riprendendo a correre.  
Etienne si fermò un attimo, col fiatone. «Qui non vedo nessuno di sospetto…»  
«Però è qui, la sento» ne era sicuro.  
Videro un gruppo di persone uscire dal retro di un palazzo, un professore e i suoi assistenti, e proprio in quell’attimo sentirono un’auto partire sgommando, andando verso quelli.  
«Oh merda!» imprecò Alex. «Non la vedevamo perché era _dentro_ un’auto!» riprese in fretta le carte. «Cinque di Cuori! Alberi, potenziate le vostre radici affinché siano impedimento e barriera!» Gli alberi del parcheggio l’ascoltarono, le loro radici crebbero subito a dismisura sbucando fuori dall’asfalto come brutti serpenti e s’intrecciarono creando un muro spesso fra l’auto e il gruppo di persone, in modo tale che non potesse proseguire e investire qualcuno. Alex sospirò di sollievo. Poi vide la tizia scendere dall’auto armata di un coltellaccio e fare per arrampicarsi sulle radici.  
«Ma è proprio persistente!» sbuffò riprendendo a correre per fermarla; la bloccò andando alle sue spalle e premendole il Bastone sul collo, tenendo gli estremi con le mani. «Tu non ti muovi, ok?» le sibilò, mentre Etienne provava a toglierle il coltello dalle mani.  
«Devo andare ad uccidere quel bastardo!»  
«Chi?»  
«Mio marito Filippo!»  
Alex aggrottò la fronte – il nome gli aveva ricordato qualcosa – e per un attimo tornò a guardare il gruppo di persone che aveva visto uscire dal palazzo – e che aveva incantato affinché non vedessero l’aggressione e il suo incantesimo sulle radici – e capì dove aveva già sentito quel nome. «Oh cazzo! Ma lei è davvero la moglie di un bastardo! Quel bastardo di suo marito è un professore, mi ha rimandato due volte!»  
Etienne riuscì finalmente a disarmarla mentre lei continuava a dimenarsi. «Non mi sembra una buona scusa per ammazzarlo».  
«Ma per dargli un paio di mazzate sì!»  
Fece finta di non sentirlo. «Che ne facciamo di lei?»  
«Falle perdere i sensi, la carta in teoria perderà il possesso del suo corpo perché un Jester l’ha fermata».  
Etienne le premette un paio di dita sul collo in modo strano e subito dopo la donna svenne. La portarono all’ombra di un albero, ma in un posto ben visibile; fecero una chiamata anonima alla Polizia affinché la trovassero.  
«Andiamo via, veloci» esortò Etienne.  
«Tu come stai?» gli domandò mentre salivano in macchina. «Senti ancora quella sensazione?»  
«Adesso che l’attacco è finito un po’ meno, ma c’è ancora. È abbastanza forte e opprimente da essere sentita da chiunque abbia il sangue dei Rouges, mia sorella compresa» mise in moto.  
«Quindi hai capito chi è…»  
Assentì e fece manovra per lasciare il parcheggio. «Stavolta abbiamo a che fare con una figura. La Regina di Cuori».

 

In piedi davanti alla lavagna magnetica, Alex fissò le righe che aveva scritto con aria scettica; Etienne gli passò una bottiglia di birra.  
«Grazie» fece un sorso. «Ho paura che questa volta la cosa possa sfuggirmi di mano: è la mia prima figura».  
«Ti sarebbe toccata affrontarla, prima o poi».  
«Lo so, ma… Forse speravo stupidamente di non dovermi mai confrontare con qualcosa di simile» si sedette scompostamente sulla poltrona. «Com’è che me l’hai descritta la prima volta?»  
«È appassionata, una donna forte e piena di fede: è pericolosa perché crede ciecamente nelle sue ragioni come può fare solo una donna devota ad una causa» gli ripeté la frase esatta.  
Gli annuì fissando la lavagna. «Già. La Regina è la _moglie_ del Re, la compagna devota che si assicura di essere la spalla di colui che manda avanti tutto – il regno, la famiglia, il lavoro… – quindi abbiamo a che fare con delle mogli, delle regine, che in qualche modo sentono di stare perdendo il loro re, qualcosa su cui hanno investito tutto, non solo materialmente, ma anche emotivamente» bevve un altro sorso dalla bottiglia.  
«Il loro mondo crolla e allora decidono di uccidere il loro marito e se stesse?»  
«Sì. Credo che la moglie del prof dopo ci avrebbe fatto un pensierino a farsi fuori…» si mordicchiò la nocca di una mano. «Tutto porta a pensare che la Regina si sia legata al Sogno di un matrimonio che non finisce, ma credo che ci sia qualcosa di più sottile che mi sfugge… Per non parlare del fatto che, dopo aver sondato una seconda volta i tre campi in cui ha attaccato, la sua presenza risulta ancora egualmente forte in tutte e tre le eccezioni» stese tre dita, «come se potessi accedere al Battle Ring da qualsiasi posto, cosa sbagliata, perché se il Battle Ring non è la Terra stessa, non posso essere io a scegliere il campo di battaglia, com’è successo col Cinque…»  
Etienne si sedette a terra davanti a lui. «Le figure sono carte particolari, hanno regole proprie e spesso mutevoli da Verifica in Verifica, sono le carte più capricciose» sottolineò gesticolando. «Spesso lo stesso modo per accedere al loro Battle Ring è un enigma, non solo la soluzione del caso in sé. Le carte di solito lasciano delle tracce più forti in dei posti dove hanno agito, lasciano più o meno volontariamente dei fili di comunicazione fra la Terra e il Battle Ring dove sfidarle: questo perché sono come i bambini, vogliono e non vogliono farsi trovare da te, sono attratte da te e dal tuo sangue in quanto legittimo erede dei Rouges, ma allo stesso tempo vogliono ribellarsi e scorazzare libere per il mondo. Per le figure la questione è un po’ diversa, perché sono molto più emotive e sottili dei numeri…»  
«Del tipo?» incalzò continuando a bere.  
«Le carte si legano ai posti da cui accedi ai Battle Ring in modo emotivo, è sull’onda dell’emozione di aver agito che lasciano un filo conduttore per il Jester, ma le figure alle volte non si legano ad un posto inteso strettamente come luogo, possono anche legarsi a qualcosa dal forte significato simbolico che rappresenta il loro Sogno: una volta capito a che Sogno si sono legate, il Jester deve capire a che oggetto vicino a lui si sono legate, solo allora potrà accedere al Battle Ring. Questo non vale ovviamente per tutte e tre le figure, ma è una possibilità che hanno e se vogliono possono renderla una regola del loro Gioco».  
«Quindi, considerando che stavolta tutti i campi in cui ha attaccato presentano una traccia ugualmente forte, devo dedurre che la Regina ha deciso di legarsi ad un oggetto a me vicino che simboleggia il Sogno a cui si è legata?»  
«Esattamente» assentì. «Durante questa Verifica ha dettato questa regola».  
«Bella cosa» sbuffò sarcastico. «Sarà una cosetta facile-facile capire di che oggetto si tratta, considerando che ho l’impressione che mi stia sfuggendo qualcosa!»  
Etienne prese la propria bottiglia di birra e la fece tintinnare contro la sua a mo’ di brindisi. «Ce la farai anche questa volta, e dimostrerai alla Regina di essere un ottimo futuro Custode» l’incoraggiò.  
«Sarà…» borbottò.  
Aveva davvero paura che stavolta sarebbe andata male e improvvisamente sentiva per la prima volta l’ombra del Giudice sopra di sé.  
Il Fante di Cuori non doveva essere lontano.

 

Che non era salutare dormire sul divano, Etienne glielo ripeteva sempre, ma ora più che mai non riusciva a stare lontano da quella casa; in teoria, sarebbe stato meglio non passare le notti lì, ma stare sotto lo stesso tetto ma in due posti diversi lo rassicurava in modo un po’ masochista, sebbene continuasse a dirsi che non era vero che si stava torturando da solo.  
Mentre era in dormiveglia – stava lottando per svegliarsi da uno strano sogno disturbante – Anacleto saltò sulla sua pancia miagolando affamato. Alex aggrottò la fronte stringendo forte gli occhi e respirò a fondo svegliandosi del tutto; diede un paio di pacche sul dorso del gatto sia per dirgli che l’avrebbe accontentato presto, sia per usarlo a mo’ di peluche antistress. Brontolò qualcosa ricordando cos’aveva sognato: le Carte dei Cuori di _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ della Disney che l’inseguivano armate di mitra e bazooka. Forse questo era peggio dei soliti sogni premonitori che lo facevano sudare freddo, perché se il suo subconscio gli faceva fare sogni simili, voleva dire che era proprio _andato_.  
Sentì il leggero borbottio della TV accesa in cucina – si era fatto pagare in anticipo da Enrica e aveva comprato un televisore nuovo – e si alzò dal divano incuriosito dallo strano silenzio: non c’era rumore di tazze e bicchieri, Etienne non stava preparando la colazione, doveva essere intento a guardare la TV.  
«Che succede?» chiese con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno entrando in cucina; vide Etienne appoggiato al tavolo a braccia conserte rivolgergli uno sguardo mortificato.  
«Alexandre, mi dispiace, ma…»  
Guardò lo schermo, stavano scorrendo le prime notizie del mattino: le forze armate erano alla ricerca della possibile fonte che giustificasse una serie di omicidi e suicidi avvenuti nell’arco di dodici ore. Compresi i suicidi del giorno prima, c’erano stati dodici morti in dodici ore, dodici come la dodicesima carta, la Regina.  
«Credo che li stia programmando in blocco» commentò Etienne mentre lui fissava attonito la giornalista continuare a parlare, «probabilmente non si fermerà fino a quando non raddoppierà la cifra, e dopo farà di tutto per triplicarla, sempre nello stesso arco di tempo…»  
Alex ispirò a fondo e si passò più volte le mani sul volto. «Lo dicevo io che stavolta la situazione mi sarebbe sfuggita di mano…»  
«Non potevi prevedere una mossa simile, non sei un dio, ricordi?» provò di consolarlo ripetendogli quello che lui stesso diceva sempre.  
«Ma è una delle carte più forti, dovevo prevedere che avrebbe mietuto molte vittime nel giro di poco tempo: è più forte, uccide in meno tempo delle altre. Uccide le persone a due a due».  
«Resta lucido…»  
«Sono lucidissimo» ribatté apparentemente impassibile; deglutì a stento. «Mi farò una bella doccia per schiarirmi le idee e togliermi dalla testa un paio di strani incubi ricorrenti che mi perseguitano la notte, mi berrò un bel caffè forte e doppio e…» inspirò a fondo gesticolando, «comincerò a fare una bella ricerca approfondita su tutte le coppie morte, provando a vedere cos’è che mi sfugge e a quale fottuto oggetto posso collegare quest’altrettanto fottuta carta, ok?»  
«Sei abbastanza forte per farcela, e io credo in te» lo rassicurò con fermezza; poi il suo sguardo si fece più dolce. «E se mai tu dovessi aver bisogno di aiuto, ricordati sempre che la mia spada è tua, Alexandre, per proteggerti».  
«Lo so» annuì distrattamente. «Non mi sto arrendendo, non mi tiro mai indietro, mi conosci, ormai. Devo solo restare lucido. _Lucido_ » concluse mormorando più a se stesso che al suo Assistente; voltò le spalle e andò in bagno, non fece neanche più colazione.  
Aveva paura, ma non poteva permettersi di averla, forse una doccia gli avrebbe giovato davvero.

 

Concentrarsi al computer al lavoro non era facile – entravano sempre clienti che lo distraevano o si ritrovava ad abbassare la scheda del browser sulla barra degli strumenti per non far sbirciare sua sorella – ma non aveva tempo da perdere.  
Nel ripetersi del numero dodici, Alex intravedeva una certa arroganza, come se la Regina volesse dirgli in modo sfacciato e sicuro "Sono io, prova a capire però esattamente cosa voglio": non aveva paura di mostrarsi, era sicura delle sue armi e anche della nobiltà della sua causa, probabilmente.  
C’era qualcosa però che gli sfuggiva, un filo conduttore che non poteva essere semplicemente il Sogno di un matrimonio non interrotto, doveva esserci qualcosa di più: se davvero aveva a che fare con una carta molto forte, doveva c’entrare qualcosa di più terribile. O di più irragionevole.  
I casi erano tutti abbastanza diversi alle loro basi: matrimoni andati in frantumi per un tradimento, matrimoni logorati dal tempo, matrimoni dove lui stava per morire per una malattia o per un incidente che l’aveva mortalmente ferito, matrimoni dove lui stava per partire per l’estero per lavoro per un lungo periodo di tempo… tutti casi terminati con lei impazzita dal dolore che uccideva il marito e poi si suicidava, o addormentava lui con un sonnifero e poi uccideva entrambi. La Polizia stava perfino cercando se mai negli ultimi tempi fosse nata una sorta di setta o associazione di stampo strano che portasse le mogli ad essere così ossessive, perché all’apparenza tutto ciò sembrava un fenomeno di massa dovuto ad una particolare influenza che avesse un’unica fonte, forse di tipo pseudo religioso. La fonte era davvero una sola, l’influenza c’era, ma non era quella che pensavano.  
Frustrato, controllò che non stesse entrando nessuno nel negozio – sua sorella era andata un attimo al bar – e prese le Carte dei Cuori dalla tasca dello zaino. Invece di schierarle a mezz’aria le mescolò a mano affinché non destasse troppi sospetti nel caso qualcuno l’intravedesse dalla vetrina. «Datemi un indizio» chiese loro mescolandole un’ultima volta; le aprì a ventaglio con il dorso rivolto verso di sé e ne pescò una.  
 _Asso di Cuori_.  
Lo fissò per un lungo attimo provando a ricordare a quale Sogno a sua volta si era legata quella carta e tutti i significati del numero Uno.  
L’Uno era alla base dell’origine dell’Altro, il centro della creazione, la perfezione e l’assoluto.  
«L’assoluto» mormorò, «se non c’è l’Uno non ci può essere l’Altro, ma l’Uno, in quanto Prima Unità, è sola ed è…» ebbe un’intuizione, rimescolò le carte e ne pescò di nuova una. Di nuovo l’Asso di Cuori. «1x1=1. L’Uno è solo, l’Origine delle Cose, l’unica radice _Immutabile_ : la Regina vuole un amore che non muti col tempo» i pensieri gli corsero veloci nella mente e realizzò. « _Il carillon dei nonni!_ »  
Vide di sottecchi un’ombra sulla soglia della porta: posò le carte sulla tastiera e abbassò lo schermo per coprirle. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide che si trattava "solo" di Giulio e non di quell’impicciona di sua sorella.  
«Ehi, ciao!» lo salutò, facendogli subito spazio sul banco per posare il vassoio; poi si fermò a riflettere. «Ma io non avevo ordinato nulla al bar».  
«In realtà questo caffè te lo manda tua sorella» gli disse con imbarazzo.  
 _Ah_. Quindi Enrica perseverava ancora nella sua nobile missione "Facciamo ingelosire Etienne così magari finalmente succede qualcosa".  
Sbuffò un sorriso. «Scusami se ti sta rendendo la vita impossibile: poteva portarmelo lei il caffè, invece di mandare te…»  
«No, no, figurati: è il mio lavoro, e poi lei doveva andare a comprarsi delle scarpe, ha detto».  
"L’ennesime" pensò Alex. «Lo so che è una ficcanaso» ci scherzò un po’ su prendendo il caffè, «non difenderla».  
Giulio gli abbozzò un timido sorriso, poi si guardò intorno; sembrò più che altro in cerca di un’ispirazione, così tanto che anche Alex finì per guardare nella sua stessa direzione e quando l’altro si voltò verso di lui quasi sussultò. «Domani è sabato, lavori?»  
Domanda dal retrogusto strano.  
«Sì, tu?» mandò giù con forza un sorso di caffè.  
«Anch’io, ma ho il turno solo di giorno… Di solito che fai il sabato sera? Non ti ho mai visto in giro…»  
Cominciava vagamente a capire dove volesse andare a parare. _Dannata Enrica_.  
«Vado al _Brasserie_ » snocciolò subito il nome di un locale in cui però lui, Etienne e Gianluigi erano stati giusto un paio di volte, tenendo d’istinto fuori il pub dove di solito andava con i ragazzi, quasi per una sorta di gelosia.  
«Ci sono stato solo un paio di volte, lì. Com’è?»  
«Normale» annuì vago, sentendo l’imbarazzo dell’altro cominciare ad essere anche il suo. Quand’è che arrivava al punto così la finivano?  
«Potrei andarci domani sera, magari potremmo bere qualcosa insieme…» buttò lì.  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare il suo, che stava tenendo basso. «Giulio?»  
«Sì?» rispose con voce un po’ stridula, poi fece dei colpetti di tosse.  
«Capiamoci, ok? Io apprezzo tanto il tuo tentativo e non voglio nemmeno sapere se come penso io mia sorella ti ha messo in testa qualcosa…»  
«Mi ha giusto detto in modo indiretto che sei libero…» ammise.  
«Ecco». Se l’immagina, sua sorella, a parlare al banco del bar di proposito con voce troppo alta annunciando a tutti i presenti, quindi di conseguenza anche a Giulio, che quel bastardo del suo ex l’aveva ferito e ora aveva tanto bisogno di cure. «Dicevo, io apprezzo il tuo tentativo, ma… al momento non mi va, tutto qui».  
«Solo un drink e due chiacchiere» insisté in modo timido stringendosi nelle spalle, «non ti sto chiedendo un vero appuntamento in senso stretto, non cerco secondi fini. Finora ci siamo solo visti qui a lavoro – io a consegnare caffè e tu dietro il banco del negozio – mi piacerebbe conoscerti un po’ di più. Solo due chiacchiere, un incontro quasi casuale».  
Faceva tenerezza e in fondo non gli stava chiedendo chissà che: era vero che finora non si erano parlati molto. «Senti, Giulio, non sarei onesto se non ti dicessi che al momento ho in testa un’altra persona. È vero che dovrei dimenticarla al più presto, ma non mi sembra neanche giusto illuderti».  
Lui scosse la testa. «Nessuna illusione. Possiamo incontrarci anche con i nostri amici, no? Hai detto che lì ci vai spesso: c’incontriamo, ti offro qualcosa da bere, parliamo un po’ e poi se vuoi ognuno prosegue la serata per i fatti suoi. Dammi la possibilità di conoscerti e di farmi conoscere» terminò con un sorriso e le orecchie rosse.  
Alex sorrise di rimando e si morse un labbro, pensoso. Non c’era nulla di male ad accettare quell’invito, ma era a conoscenza dei sentimenti di Etienne: l’avrebbe ferito. D’altra parte, però, doveva anche pensare a se stesso e a mettere al più presto un freno ai suoi di sentimenti, prima che la situazione precipitasse ancora e il Fante di Cuori insistesse ancor di più sul voler realizzare il suo Sogno. Quel Sogno avrebbe portato una distruzione che aveva visto e che lo sconvolgeva e terrorizzava.  
Doveva frenare, doveva difendersi e pensare che altre persone non potevano pagare il prezzo di un _suo_ Sogno.  
Non c’era nulla di male, no?  
«Ok. Incontriamoci domani sera al _Brasserie_ ».

 

«Quindi sei sicuro che l’oggetto sia _quello_?» gli disse incerto Etienne, mentre lui si toglieva velocemente di dosso lo zaino e la giacca – gli aveva raccontato tutto velocemente, forse anche troppo.  
«Non penso di potermi sbagliare: la Regina non vuole realizzare il Sogno di un matrimonio che non finisce, ma quello di un amore immutabile. Un tradimento, una morte, il diminuire delle attenzioni… sono tutte cose che prima ancora di portare la fine di un’unione, portano un _cambiamento_. Avevo ragione, era qualcosa di più irragionevole…» entrò nello studio; Etienne lo seguì.  
«E l’oggetto è il carillon che tuo nonno ha regalato a tua nonna perché…?»  
Alex si fermò davanti alla scrivania, prese il carillon, lo caricò e lo aprì guardandolo con malinconia. «Perché il loro amore è cambiato, ma è rimasto costante. Si sono detti addio, ma questo non ha impedito loro di continuare ad amarsi: è una contraddizione, per la Regina, e paradossalmente anche il simbolo massimo del Sogno a cui si è legata» fece un sorriso ironico. «Nonché l’unica cosa che mi viene in mente riguardo il Sogno di un amore immutabile, francamente».  
Etienne si mise al suo fianco. «Mi dispiace che una carta abbia deciso di legarsi a qualcosa di tuo così intimo…»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Ne sono quasi contento: in questo modo potrò combattere una figura fra le pareti di una casa, al sicuro da altre persone».  
Gli sorrise compiaciuto. «Una volta tanto stai vedendo il lato positivo della cosa senza che sia io a dirtelo!»  
Alex ricambiò il sorriso e strinse la chiave nel pugno per richiamare il Bastone, ma esitò; trattenne per un attimo il respiro guardando Etienne di sottecchi e poi si decise a dirglielo.  
«Etienne, prima che andiamo, volevo dirti che…»  
«Sì?» l’esortò.  
«Ho accettato un appuntamento con Giulio, domani sera» lo vide abbassare lo sguardo stringendo le labbra. «Volevo dirtelo al più presto perché… io…» non trovava le parole e quelle che gli venivano in mente erano sbagliate. «Non è mia intenzione sminuire quello che mi hai detto l’altra sera, non voglio offenderti o farti male, solo… Saranno solo due chiacchiere e poi tornerò a casa» concluse in modo sconclusionato.  
La malinconica rassegnazione che vide nel suo sguardo gli fece male: Etienne non gli avrebbe mai detto che non l’accettava ed era geloso, _mai_ , perché in fondo anche lui sapeva che «È giusto così».  
«Sì, è giusto così» ripeté Alex annuendo a testa china.  
«Presto non ci sarò più» si sforzò visibilmente di cambiare espressione diventando ironico. «Anzi, sbrighiamoci a prendere la Regina, così potrò tornare a casa più presto!»  
 _Mentiva_. «Sì» afferrò la chiave. «Etienne, per quello che vale, sono contento che ci sia tu al mio fianco nei Battle Ring, non vorrei nessun altro».  
«Lo so» abbozzò un sorriso. «La mia spada è tua».  
«Lo so» ripeté stupidamente; sorrisero in modo triste insieme e poi Alex richiamò il Bastone, Etienne materializzò la spada. «Pronto?»  
«Prontissimo» assentì serio.  
Alex si concentrò intensamente, fece un grosso respiro e roteò il Bastone, sicuro. «Regina di Cuori, accetto la sfida» puntò il Bastone contro il carillon.  
La Regina di Cuori si formò ai suoi piedi, l’accecò di luce rossa e furono nel Battle Ring.  
Fu molto strano, perché si ritrovarono all’interno di un’altra casa.  
«Che posto è, questo?» mormorò confuso Alex guardandosi intorno.  
Sembrava di essere all’interno di una piccola casa perfettamente linda e sistemata; i mobili e il pavimento erano lucidati a specchio, c’erano molti soprammobili di svariato tipo posizionati a distanza l’uno dall’altro con estrema precisione e c'era un centrino sotto ogni cosa. Le finestre erano chiuse, come se non dovesse entrare né luce né aria, come se niente dovesse arrecare fastidio all’interno, come se…  
«…come se tutto dovesse restare perfettamente a posto per sempre, immutato» concluse ad alta voce la sua linea di pensieri Alex. «Un perfetto focolare domestico immutato».  
«Benvenuto, Red Jester» una voce femminile giovane e acuta attirò la sua attenzione alla sua destra. La Regina di Cuori entrò nel salotto mostrandosi a loro.  
Era inaspettatamente giovane, dimostrava non più di trent’anni, ed era di una bellezza non appariscente ma arrogante. Aveva la carnagione chiara, i capelli neri lucidi, mossi e lunghi fino alla vita e gli occhi dalle iridi rossi dallo sguardo penetrante. Indossava un abito rosso da dama di corte con una sottoveste bianca e portava un diadema d’oro di semplice foggia con un piccolo cuore rosso sulla fronte.  
Nel pieno della sua giovinezza, sfoggiava tutta la sua sicurezza e perseveranza già nel modo in cui camminava. Si muoveva e tutta la stanza si riempiva della sua femminilità – perché gli occhi altrui non potevano fare a meno di notare la sua presenza – e si sentiva sulla pelle che ogni sua parola sarebbe stata in realtà un _ordine_.  
Alex si portò una mano sul cuore e chinò la testa in una sorta di inchino formale e beffardo insieme, sorridendo con malizia. «Sono stato abbastanza bravo fino adesso, Regina?»  
«Sì» gli rispose passando un dito sopra un mobile, come per assicurarsi che non ci fosse polvere. «Ti sei dimostrato all’altezza dei miei intrighi, ma adesso viene la parte del nostro confronto diretto» si girò verso di lui mettendosi in posizione d’ascolto a braccia conserte.  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu possa dirmi, non mi smuoverò di un solo centimetro dalla mia posizione» sorrise sarcastico.  
«Dici?» materializzò una spada dall’elsa d’oro decorata con dei rubini rossi. «Io e te, Red Jester, un confronto fra noi due e le nostre posizioni. Io con la mia forza, tu con la tua: dimostrami che anche tu sai sostenere con devozione una causa» lo sfidò con un sorriso furbo.  
Per un attimo, Alex si accigliò non capendo bene cosa volesse dirgli.  
«Alexandre» lo richiamò Etienne, «la mia spada» gli porse la sua lama in un gesto elegante e formale.  
 _La Regina di Cuori voleva un duello_.  
"La mia spada è tua".  
Alex inspirò a fondo e mise una mano sull’elsa smaterializzando il Bastone.  
La Regina si rivolse con uno sguardo severo verso l’Assistente. «Niente intrusioni, Etienne!» l’ammonì quasi con un ringhio furioso.  
Etienne serrò la mascella, irritato, poi indietreggiò chinando il capo. «Rispetterò le regole del Vostro Gioco» replicò atono.  
Neanche Etienne osava opporsi alla Regina. Pessimo segno.  
«Iniziamo?» sospirò rassegnato Alex. Gli fece un sorriso beffardo e per tutta risposta lo attaccò subito con destrezza e ferocia. Alex strinse i denti e indietreggiò bloccando la spada con la sua. Era più forte di quanto si aspettasse.  
«Questo è il momento di mostrarmi le tue abilità e le tue armi, Red Jester!» e sorridendo fiera lo colpì abbastanza forte da spingerlo contro il muro: urtò una cassettiera e finì col farsi male alle mani con i frammenti di un soprammobile di vetro che si ruppe.  
«Alexandre!» si preoccupò Etienne.  
«Sto bene» gli fece cenno con una mano di non avvicinarsi. «Sto bene» ripeté, osservando dubbioso le sue ferite; poi fissò la Regina assottigliando gli occhi. «Adesso che siamo a tu per tu, si può sapere perché ci tieni così tanto a realizzare il Sogno di un amore immutabile? Mostrami tutte le tue ragioni e io ti mostrerò le mie» sorrise sornione e l’attaccò di slancio a sua volta.  
La Regina era giovane perché forte, sana, lucida e piena della vitalità di chi è nel fiore dei suoi anni. Era così che sosteneva con devozione le sue cause.  
«Ti sei mai dedicato a qualcuno o a qualcosa solo perché così anche tu alla fine ti saresti realizzato?» mandò a segno un altro colpo facendolo schiantare contro una lampada; Alex si rialzò e decise di cambiare stanza, nella speranza di trovare un posto più sgombro: oltrepassò una porta ed entrò in una camera da letto immacolata. «Pensa a qualcosa che potrebbe far sorridere chi ami, o qualcosa che invece potrebbe far sorridere così tante persone che se lo meritano da farti dimenticare la fatica. Una vita intera passata alla ricerca di quel qualcosa, o a costruirla passo dopo passo, l’energie di tutta un’esistenza racchiuse in un solo risultato che contiene tutto il tuo amore, tutta la tua speranza, tutta la tua voglia di vivere perché è _vita_ quello che ci hai messo dentro, sono i tuoi giorni e la tua vitalità le cose che hanno messo a posto e incollato tutti i pezzi di questo tuo grande progetto. Non vorresti che una cosa simile durasse per sempre?»  
«Sì» ammise, evitando un colpo e provando ad affondarne uno, non riuscendoci, «ma questo non vuol dire che non vorrei cambiarla mai».  
La Regina s’indispettì e gli lanciò contro un abat-jour; Alex si fece scudo con le braccia e indietreggiò andando in bagno.  
«Non andare in posti piccoli!» l’ammonì Etienne.  
«Troppo tardi!» sorrise beffarda la Regina attaccandolo di nuovo. «Solo chi non ama abbastanza cambia le cose non soffrendo e non pensando a quanto potrebbero soffrire gli altri!» lo colpì con furia costringendolo a rifugiarsi in un angolo fra la vasca e il lavandino. «Dopo tutto l’amore messo, dopo aver raggiunto con così tanta fatica un porto sicuro, perché salpare di nuovo? Perché cambiare?! Hai idea di quanto ci si senta poi vuoti?!» era furente. «Costruire la propria vita intorno a qualcuno, dedicarsi con devozione a lui soltanto, mettere uno dopo l’altro i pezzi della vostra storia insieme creando un futuro e poi all’improvviso il mondo che hai creato ti crolla sotto i piedi! Cadi nel vuoto e l’unica cosa che ti resta è l’ossessivo ricordo di quello che non c’è più!» fece per colpirlo di nuovo, ma Alex con la spada fece leva tra il muro e la specchiera accanto, facendogliela cadere addosso. Approfittò di quel momento per scappare in un’altra stanza.  
 _La cucina_.  
Alex fissò nel panico il ceppo con i coltelli posato sul piano cottura: non poteva darle altre armi.  
«Alexandre…» lo richiamò Etienne.  
«Sì, prima che tu me lo dica, _lo so_!» sibilò, spostando con la telecinesi il ceppo fino a farlo cadere sotto la credenza, rendendolo difficile da afferrare. Fece appena in tempo, prima che la Regina lo colpisse alle spalle.  
«Stai scappando? Voi tutti scappate!» delirò. «Davanti alle cose troppo belle, avete improvvisamente paura e scappate!» stava pure piangendo di rabbia e disperazione.  
«Vuoi sapere come la penso io?» incrociò la spada alla sua.  
«Sì» ringhiò.  
«Che si deve cambiare per restare così come si è. È irragionevole e spaventoso che un sentimento non cambi».  
«No!» provò a colpirlo con forza, ma lui parò il colpo.  
«Quando si è legati da un sentimento, di qualsiasi tipo, si arriva sempre prima o poi ad un punto di saturazione in cui è necessario cambiare. O rompere il rapporto. Cambiare è il prezzo da pagare per poter restare insieme, perché il tempo passa per tutti, i difetti non vengono limati o se ne aggiungono altri, si arriva al punto di dover _accettare_ il cambiamento evolvendosi in qualcos’altro, oppure separarsi definitivamente».  
«Hai idea di cosa significa evolversi in qualcos’altro?! È arrendersi, è lasciare andare tutto quello per cui hai lottato!»  
«No, è _crescere_ , e non è detto che si può cambiare solo in peggio, si può cambiare anche in meglio! Non potrei mai scegliere di metter fine a me stesso e a chi amo per non far cambiare il nostro rapporto».  
«E della morte e della lontananza che mi dici?» gridò rabbiosa e disperata, con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. «Non puoi accettare anche quelle!»  
«Quello è un altro discorso» fece un piccolo sorriso furbo. «Sai quando un vero amore è Immutabile come vuoi tu?»  
«No!» replicò scettica.  
«Proprio quando supera tutte queste prove, quando cambia restando puro anche se di tipo diverso, quando supera la distanza e non rinnega gli errori, quando diventa amicizia non rimpiangendo l’amore, o quando non ha paura di diventare amore. Ma quando supera la morte accettandola, diventa un’altra cosa che ti sta sfuggendo» sorrise sornione.  
«Che cosa?» incalzò con aria disgustata, quasi le stesse facendo un affronto con quell’ipotesi.  
Alex assottigliò gli occhi e in un solo attimo richiamò tutte le sue forze per usare la telecinesi. Tutti i cassetti della cucina si aprirono, il ceppo dei coltelli uscì da sotto la credenza: tutti i coltelli presenti volarono verso la Regina, infilzandola.  
Lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di terrore e sgomento.  
«Eterno» le disse avvicinandosi a lei facendo roteare la spada. «Se supera la morte, un amore diventa eterno. Puoi cambiare luogo e puoi cambiare sostanza, ma se davvero un amore ti ha dato vita e ti ha mantenuto in vita, allora farà abbastanza parte di te da esserci nel bene e nel male _per sempre_ » le puntò la spada contro il cuore. «Mi hai detto di mostrarti le mie ragioni e le mie armi, no? Ecco, te le ho mostrate tutte, _tutte quelle che c’erano in questa stanza_ » la trapassò con la lama. «Sono Alexandre Rouges, l’ultimo della nobile stirpe di stregoni Rouges, Capostipite della Confraternita della Spina, Custode delle Carte dei Cuori e attuale Red Jester. E tu sarai una mia serva finché campo» estrasse la spada con un gesto secco, fu accecato da una luce rossa e d’istinto chiuse gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, erano di nuovo nello studio del nonno e ai suoi piedi, sul tappeto, c’era la carta.  
 _Regina di Cuori_.  


  


  


Si chinò e la prese fra le dita con un sorriso velatamente malinconico.  
Etienne lo raggiunse e lo guardò mentre fissava la carta. «Già, è ai tuoi piedi che deve stare» disse con ironia.  
Lui sbuffò un sorriso, gli riconsegnò la spada e si affrettò a mettere la carta con le altre e a deporle tutte insieme nel cofanetto. «Quasi non mi par vero di aver catturato una figura» sospirò stancamente, chiudendo il coperchio.  
«Sei stato in gamba» gli parlò sicuro. «Credo che a questo punto le carte restanti abbiano davvero paura di te. Almeno quelle più folli con piani malvagi».  
«Tipo il Re?» chiese inarcando un sopracciglio con sarcasmo. «Ammetto che al sol pensare al Re, me la faccio addosso».  
Etienne rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Andrai benone!» lo sguardo gli cadde sulle sue mani. «Hai le mani ferite, faresti bene a disinfettarti e a metterti qualche cerotto».  
«Credo di sì, vado in bagno» concordò mestamente.  
Andò in bagno a passi lenti e stanchi, aprì l’anta della specchiera e afferrando la bottiglietta di disinfettante, fissando la sua mano destra, ricordò di aver impugnato la spada di Etienne.  
Etienne gli offriva sempre la sua spada, questa volta lo aveva fatto materialmente, perché era logico che solo col Bastone non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, avrebbe dovuto usare una lama. Con la spada che l’aveva sempre protetto, con l’arma di chi amava, aveva difeso il ricordo dell’amore immutabile dei suoi nonni, una forma d’amore a cui aveva sempre aspirato.  
Si passò un batuffolo d’ovatta imbevuto di disinfettante sulle ferite, provando a coprire col bruciore e il dolore fisico altri tipi di bruciori e dolori che stava sentendo dentro; chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli forte e si morse un labbro.  
Si mise un paio di cerotti e poi uscì dal bagno.  
«Hai bisogno di riposare» gli disse Etienne, «ti vedo abbastanza scosso».  
«Lo sono» ammise stancamente. «Ti dispiace cenare da solo? Credo che andrò a dormire presto, stasera». _Voleva stare da solo_.  
«No, figurati» gli fece un sorriso spento.  
«Ci vediamo domani durante la pausa pranzo, allora» fece per andarsene.  
«Non dimenticare lo zaino!» gli fece un sorriso bonario prendendo lo zaino dal divano e passandoglielo.  
«Ah sì! Scusami!» lo prese scuotendo la testa. «Sono proprio arrivato al limite…»  
«Vai a riposarti» gli mise una mano sulla spalla e poi gli accarezzò piano un braccio guardandolo con dolcezza e malinconia, «ne hai bisogno».  
«Sì, ne abbiamo bisogno tutti e due» annuì voltandosi. Apri la porta con un gesto secco, come se fosse un cerotto da strappare in modo veloce affinché facesse meno male; si recò alla propria auto a passi veloci e si affrettò a partire.  
Per un attimo pensò che forse stava facendo come aveva detto la Regina, stava scappando. Si rispose che in realtà si stava solo proteggendo, né più, né meno.  


"What do I, what do I, what do I need  
to do to get myself in a better mood?  
What do you, what do you, what do you need  
to do to get yourself in a better mood?"  


  


Era sabato sera. Quella vecchia casa gli sembrò più vuota e piccola del solito, quasi volesse soffocarlo stringendolo forte con i suoi spazi improvvisamente stretti.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi cercò nel computer della musica da ascoltare, poi andò in cucina e aprì il frigo.  
Aveva visto brevemente Alex a pranzo, un panino veloce al _Breadstick_ , e avevano entrambi accuratamente evitato di parlare della serata. C’era stato un breve ma intenso attimo in cui avevano riso e scherzato insieme su una cosa scema, come se non stesse per succedere niente, come se finalmente Alex non si fosse deciso a fare un passo che mettesse fine o inizio a quel _qualcosa_ che li stava legando. Tutto crollava e loro due avevano riso. A ripensarci, era stato talmente bello da fare male.  
Sorrise amaro, prese una birra e richiuse il frigo con una spinta troppo forte. Prese le sigarette, andò ad alzare il volume della musica e salì sul tetto della casa.  
Seduto a fumare con una bottiglia da svuotare accanto a sé e l’aria fredda a pizzicargli la pelle accaldata per il nervoso, pensò a tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto fare.  
Per esempio andare a casa di Alex e urlargli di non uscire con nessuno.  
O dirgli la verità e poi studiare un piano impossibile per poter restare insieme.  
 _Impossibile._  
Rise isterico con gli occhi lucidi al sol pensiero.  
Era patetico, stare lì a bere da solo era decisamente patetico. Gian l’avevo chiamato per uscire, ma lui si era rifiutato usando come scusa degli impegni che in realtà non aveva: non gli andava di passare una serata in compagnia fingendo di divertirsi e notando quanto mancasse la presenza di Alex.  
Era pateticamente per il bene di entrambi che doveva finire così, perché non importava la fine in sé di quell’appuntamento, il punto era che ciò metteva fine ad ogni cosa, era un punto fermo. Per il bene di entrambi. Tanto prima o poi sarebbe successo, Alex avrebbe avuto un altro: prima o dopo la sua scomparsa a fine Verifica, non aveva importanza.  
Era così egoistico pensare però che Alex, provando a fare del bene, stesse invece uccidendo entrambi? Forse aveva fatto male a tenere per sé tutta la gelosia, ma spettava solo ad Alex decidere, perché dopo Alex avrebbe ricordato tutto per sempre, lui no: non aveva alcun diritto di imporgli di soffrire.  
Alex era sicuro, non aveva tentennato. Alex era _sempre_ sicuro.  
Alex non sarebbe tornato da lui, quella volta, e la certezza di ciò metteva fine alle sue di certezze.  
Bevve un altro sorso e ricacciò indietro Etienne che stava provando a consolarlo.  
«Ti prego, taci. Per stavolta, taci» gli disse atono fissando il cielo notturno.  
Stava finendo, stava finendo tutto.  


"What I wanted most, what I wanted most, what I wanted most  
was to get myself all figured out  
And what I figured out, what I figured out, what I figured out  
was that I needed more time to figure you out"  


  


Alex si era preparato all’appuntamento in modo nervoso. Si c’era messo pure Gian a dirgli «Amico, sei sicuro di voler uscire con questo qui?»  
Certo che _non_ ne era sicuro! Ma non vedeva soluzione. Voleva… voleva solo rinforzare le sue difese alzando il muro _definitivo_ , con quell’appuntamento avrebbe dimostrato qualcosa a se stesso e ad Etienne. Voleva solo che non si facessero male.  
Uscì dalla stanza e si ricordò di dover prendere le chiavi della macchina: l’ultima volta che aveva guidato era stata quando era tornato il giorno prima dalla casa del nonno; al ritorno aveva distrattamente buttato le chiavi dentro allo zaino dell’università.  
Tornò indietro, trovò lo zaino ai piedi del letto e vi infilò una mano dentro per cercare le chiavi. Si accigliò quando vi sentì dentro qualcosa di strano. Si sedette sul letto e l’aprì meglio per vedere cosa ci fosse dentro, restò ancora più sorpreso quando vide che era una scatola rettangolare bianca; sul coperto c’era attaccato con dello scotch un bigliettino ripiegato su cui c’era scritto "Apri prima la scatola". La grafia era quella di Etienne.  
Quando vide il contenuto, pensò seriamente di stare per morire, perché non riuscì più a respirare ed ebbe la netta sensazione che il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere.  
Era il carillon che avevano visto insieme, quello col pianista. Quello che credeva fosse stato venduto per prima.  
Ecco qual era la dannata cosa che sua sorella sapeva e non voleva dirgli: era stato Etienne a prendere quel carillon.  
«Com’è possibile… _perché?_ » farfugliò incredulo aprendo il bigliettino piegato. Etienne doveva aver messo la scatola dentro allo zaino mentre lui era in bagno a disinfettarsi le ferite. Lesse le sue parole.  
 _Avrei voluto farti trovare da qualche parte questo carillon una volta andato via, l’avrei messo in un posto ben visibile prima di scomparire per sempre, ma ho pensato fosse meglio dartelo adesso.  
Quando la prima volta te l’ho visto in mano, ho capito che era tuo e di nessun altro; so quanto sogni un amore come quello dei tuoi nonni e ho sperato e voluto che tu un giorno potessi regalare proprio questo carillon a qualcuno. Tienilo come mio ultimo regalo per te, nella speranza che tu possa andare sempre e solo avanti.  
Etienne. _  
Restò attonito a fissare il carillon con una mano posata sulla bocca, impassibile. Poi si mosse piano, lo ricaricò e lo lasciò aperto a suonare.  
Era la stessa melodia che si sentiva sempre nei suoi sogni premonitori.  
Etienne non poteva fargli questo, non ora. Quella musica gli pugnalava il cuore e gli mostrava come tutto potesse crollare nonostante stesse cercando disperatamente di mettere dei freni.  
Gli occhi gli diventarono lucidi, si morse il labbro a sangue e chiuse con uno scatto veloce il carillon.  
Stava crollando, stava crollando tutto.  


"There's not a lot for you to give if you're giving in  
And there's not a lot for you to feel if you're not feeling it  
You bring it up and bring it in and we'll get you fixed up in no time"  


  


Infilò le chiavi nella toppa e aprì la porta con rabbia, aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi.  
Vide Etienne venire subito verso di lui preoccupato.  
«Che succede, master?»  
Deglutì e gli parlò risoluto. «Perché mi hai regalato quel carillon?» Non capì se fu la domanda in sé o il tono gelido usato a farlo indietreggiare sofferente.  
«L’hai trovato…»  
«Sì» rispose, nonostante quella fosse stata un’affermazione, «e ora voglio che tu mi dica la verità, perché le cose che mi hai scritto in quel biglietto sono solo cazzate! Perché mi hai regalato quel carillon proprio _ora_?»  
Etienne si mise sulla difensiva e il suo tono risultò vagamente sarcastico. «Credevo che il perché fosse fra le righe, ma comunque non è come pensi tu, non l’ho fatto per fermarti dall’uscire con un altro!»  
«Ah no? Potevi darmelo benissimo in qualsiasi altro momento! Perché non ti rendi conto che…» si passò le mani sul volto, esasperato e disperato. «Perché non ti rendi conto che io ce la sto mettendo tutta per non farci soffrire?!»  
«A me sembra che stiamo soffrendo ugualmente!»  
«Etienne, non è possibile, ok?» gli disse fermamente ma con gli occhi lucidi.  
La sua espressione si fece supplicante. «Dimmi perché sei venuto qui, allora. Se la cosa ti ha fatto arrabbiare così tanto, avresti potuto più semplicemente fregartene, mandarmi al diavolo e uscire lo stesso. Perché invece sei venuto qui?»  
«Perché dovevo dirtelo subito».  
«Dirmi subito cosa?»  
«Che… che…» prese aria rendendosi conto che stava respirando sempre più a fatica. «Che non devi fare così! Non puoi e non possiamo continuare a tentarci a vicenda, non possiamo continuamente fare un passo avanti e due indietro! Non possiamo! Io detesto l’idea di farti male, capisci?»  
«No…» scosse la testa, come se lui in realtà non potesse mai fargli male.  
«Sì, Etienne, ti farò male! Perché tu vivrai in eterno e ti ricorderai di me anche quando sarò morto! E non potrai più né vedermi né toccarmi! E io? Io non potrò fare a meno di pensare che da qualche parte c’è qualcuno che soffre per me e io non posso farci niente!»  
«Non è così…» aveva gli occhi lucidi anche lui, adesso.  
«Tu non ci sarai più e io ti cercherò in qualsiasi altra persona incontrerò. Ma non ti troverò mai. Questa casa diventerà un inferno di ricordi e probabilmente non vorrò più metterci piede nonostante tutto quello di bello che ci ha dato! Penserò a tutto quello che non abbiamo avuto e maledirò invece quello che abbiamo avuto, perché mi perseguiterà!»  
«Tu dimmi solo cosa posso fare per convincerti che…»  
«Non puoi fare niente!» lo fermò gridando. «Né tu né io possiamo fare qualcosa! Non c’è rimedio! Ne ho abbastanza di persone che vanno via della mia vita, riesci a capire almeno questo?» abbassò la voce. «Sto male, Etienne, non ce la faccio a sopportare un’ennesima uscita di scena, non ce la faccio a tollerare un’altra improvvisa assenza! Tu non ci sarai, avrò bisogno di qualcuno e tu non ci sarai! Non basterà mai tutto quello che abbiamo avuto o potremmo avere: non mi basterà quando tu non ci sarai più!»  
«Alex, qualsiasi cosa» si avvicinò di un passo, «dimmi solo _cosa_ : farò qualsiasi cosa per farci stare bene, ma ti prego, non allontanarmi da te». Alex scosse la testa e distolse gli occhi dai suoi; Etienne gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Abbiamo solo questo tempo per stare insieme, arrendiamoci, per favore…»  
«No…» si rifiutò di guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Alex, ti amo».  
«Non lo dire» si disperò, posandogli una mano sul polso nel vano tentativo di allontanargli la mano dal viso, ma non ebbe neanche la forza di farlo.  
«Ti amo, e abbiamo entrambi il bisogno di sentircelo dire. Per non farci male stiamo finendo con l’ucciderci a vicenda».  
«Finirà male. _Malissimo_ » strinse i denti.  
«Qualsiasi cosa si rivelerà, la finiremo insieme, ok?»  
«No» scosse di nuovo la testa.  
«Ti amo».  
«Non basterà».  
«Lo farò bastare, ti giuro che lo farò bastare per entrambi. Ti giuro che non te lo farò rimpiangere. Abbiamo solo questo tempo, ti prego…»  
Alex lo guardò negli occhi e si ritrovò ad artigliargli la nuca, quasi volesse avvicinarlo a lui e fargli male allo stesso tempo. «Mi stai uccidendo, lo sai?»  
«Anche tu stai uccidendo me» e annullò la soffocante distanza riempiendo tutto quello c’era da riempiere con un bacio che fu come una pietra lanciata contro una lastra di vetro: crollò tutto.  
Si baciarono restando l’uno aggrappato all’altro, come se fossero in caduta libera e dovessero sostenersi a vicenda, perché quel bacio era altamente distruttivo, lo sapevano entrambi: l’attesa era stata distruttiva, il pensiero di quanta felicità negata potesse portare tutto quello era distruttivo, il negarsi fino allo sfinimento era stato così distruttivo che ora l’impatto – baciarsi, toccarsi – era sconvolgente in modo straziante. Era dolorosissimo baciarsi, quello avrebbe potuto essere il loro primo bacio oppure l’ultimo, Alex avrebbe anche potuto ripensarci subito dopo, ma quando riaprì gli occhi e vide quelli di Etienne pieni di supplica, l’unica cosa che fu in grado di fare fu accarezzargli il viso definitivamente perso.  
«Alex non mi lasciare, non mi lasciare andare…»  
Gli sorrise triste scuotendo la testa, facendogli cenno di tacere. «Non chiedermelo più» lo zittì definitivamente baciandolo di nuovo.  
Erano baci sensuali e un po’ aggressivi, i loro, perché erano arrabbiati con se stessi e con il mondo intero, perché non c’erano arrivati prima e perché comunque non avrebbero mai potuto avere tutto il tempo che volevano. Si sfogavano così, baciandosi e rubandosi aria, rubandosi vita e anima affondando con forza una parte di sé sull’altro, come se così facendo potessero ancorarsi per sempre a terra non andando da nessun’altra parte.  
Etienne lo spinse malamente con le spalle al muro – avevano bisogno di un appoggio o sarebbero crollati sotto il peso dei loro stessi istinti e desideri. Alex sbatté la testa, ma non emise neanche un lamento, solo lo strinse più forte a sé infilandogli una mano fra i capelli. Non vedeva nient’altro che lui, non respirava nient’altro che lui: quando non aveva gli occhi chiusi non vedeva altro che centimetri di pelle da baciare – il collo, sotto il mento, dietro l’orecchio, fra naso e labbro, sulla bocca e poi di nuovo sul collo, perché su quel collo ci sarebbe morto ascoltandolo respirare sempre più a fatica sotto i suoi baci – ogni bacio era scandito da respiri corti e gemiti soffocati, da occhi che chiedevano "ancora" e il suo odore… non sentiva altro che il suo odore e il suo sapore, il sapore di quella pelle accaldata che stava cominciando ad essere umida dandogli un velo di sudore sulla lingua e facendogli scivolare meglio e sensualmente le mani sul suo corpo una volta infilate le mani sotto la maglia, sulla sua schiena. Gli sembrava tutto immenso o dilatato, il corpo di Etienne era diventato meravigliosamente grande, un territorio troppo vasto da poter esplorare in tempo breve e ciò lo frustrava in un modo che non gli dispiaceva, ne voleva ancora nonostante sapesse che lui su quel corpo troppo grande si sarebbe perso fino a morirci di disperazione.  
Le sentiva le mani di Etienne che lo cercavano, febbrili ed esitanti prima di infilarsi sotto i vestiti, poi decise e a tratti poco gentili quando vedeva che il suo tocco piaceva ad entrambi. Era bellissimo guardarlo mentre per la prima volta l’uno incontrava la pelle dell’altro: ogni tanto le magliette sollevate permettevano un contatto, pelle su pelle, ed era come sentire una scarica elettrica, allora ripetevano il movimento, si strusciavano in modo cieco provando a risentire quella sensazione, il respiro mancava e i gemiti si facevano più acuti; inclinava la testa all’indietro di colpo, la sbatteva contro il muro facendosi male di nuovo ed Etienne gli assaliva il collo con la bocca. 

Alex spinse il bacino contro il suo posandogli una mano sulla guancia e guardandolo negli occhi, aspettando di vedere sul suo volto quella reazione che lo spinse a ripetere il movimento ma in modo più brusco, e mentre gli accarezzava il viso e il collo perdendosi nei suoi occhi sentì le sue mani toccargli i fianchi con movimenti lenti: seguivano linee immaginarie che portavano verso il basso, verso il bottone dei jeans, e nei suoi occhi vide improvvisamente un po’ di ansia, paura.  
Alex avvicinò la bocca alla sua per rassicurarlo con dei sussurri che furono più che altro sospiri supplicanti. «Sì, così…» e l’altro non esitò più, gli slacciò i jeans per toccarlo.  
Fu un’emozione talmente violenta che fu gemendo invece di respirare che gli slacciò a sua volta i jeans per toccarlo. I polmoni gli bruciavano in petto, il piacere fisico gli aveva tolto la vista, quello mentale gli aveva invece tolto la ragione.  
Diventarono un unico ammasso di sospiri e gemiti acuti e sconnessi, con le mani che si muovevano veloci e le bocche che di tanto in tanto s’impedivano a vicenda di prendere aria baciandosi. Aveva perso la ragione, per sempre, fuori di loro il mondo crollava – sarebbe stato distrutto – e non riusciva ad importargli, non riusciva a trovare una motivazione valida che lo fermasse, voleva cadere senza sosta e basta, voleva fregarsene davvero. Non c’era nulla di più importante di loro due, non c’era null’altro di cui avesse bisogno se non il suo tocco, il suo sapore, i suoi occhi e il sorriso con cui lo incoraggiava di volta in volta a scalare qualsiasi montagna.  
«Ho bisogno di te».  
«Tienimi con te, non lasciarmi andare».  
«Impazzisco senza di te».  
«Legami a te per sempre, ti prego».  
Parole confuse e singhiozzate fra un gemito e l’altro, sensazioni così intense ed accecanti da portare sull’orlo delle lacrime senza rendersene conto, e poi gli ultimi gemiti, rochi e alti, che posero fine allo sfogo e li spinsero ad appoggiarsi l’uno all’altro: alla fine di quella caduta si erano ritrovati ancora una volta, almeno per ora.  
Il corpo di Etienne che riprendeva fiato schiacciandolo contro il muro era caldo e palpitante fra le sue braccia; Alex gli fece nascondere la testa contro il suo collo rendendosi conto che entrambi avevano il volto umido di lacrime, piante chissà quando fra un sospiro di piacere e un gemito disperato.  
Etienne gli aveva chiesto di legarlo a lui per sempre.  
Gli mise un braccio intorno a collo e poggiò le labbra contro la sua tempia. «Troverò un modo, non ci separeremo». _Era una bugia, non esisteva un modo, ma quanto era importante in quel momento dirlo?_ E con l’eco della melodia del carillon in testa, mentre nella sua testa vedeva il mondo crollare per colpa sua, glielo disse.  
«Sarò il tuo master per sempre».  


  


"Cause this love is all I have to give  
This love is all I have to give"  
 ** _Fix you up_ \- Tegan and Sara** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ptKhU__eoc))  


  


  
_Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_   


 

 

  



	12. Il testimone

Salve amici carissimi!  
Bentornati su questi lidi ad ascoltare i miei canti sul nostro Jester preferito! Vi chiedo solo cortesemente di non fare troppo caso al mio abbigliamento inconsueto. Sì, lo so, più che _abbigliamento inconsueto_ si tratta di _essere in mutande_ , ma anche questa volta ho una valida motivazione, lo giuro!  
Ho giocato a poker con altri miei amici Menestrelli, ieri sera, perché dopo tanto parlare di carte francesi mi è venuta voglia di poker, ok? Solo che ho perso tutto. Cioè, avrei potuto evitare di giocarmi anche i vestiti, però in cambio avrei dovuto giocarmi la chitarra e non credo che voi avreste gradito, visto che è un vostro regalo… Però mi sono fatto valere e alla fine proprio le mutande non le ho perse! Sono dei boxer carini, dai, con tutte le carte dei cuori stampate ♥ ci sono tanto affezionato, non potevo perderli!  
Quindi, eccomi qui, il vostro Leopold è qui con voi anche se in mutande pronto a continuare a narrarvi delle avventure del Red Jester! Ora provo a darmi un tono e imbraccio la chitarra… dunque…  
Eravamo rimasti al crollo di tutte le difese del nostro Alex, che finalmente ha accettato di vivere pienamente il suo legame con l’Assistente dei Cuori. Restano solo quattro carte, però, di cui due figure, e il Fante di Cuori sarà l’ultima carta… La mezzanotte dell’umanità si avvicina, il Red Jester prova a ricacciare indietro questo pensiero, ma l’ombra del Giudice si fa sempre più forte e pesante su di lui…  


  
**12\. Il testimone**   


Non era ancora abituato a svegliarsi su di un letto matrimoniale – troppe volte aveva passato le notti sul divano, in uno spazio stretto – e al risveglio ogni volta il suo corpo restava sorpreso di quanto si potesse muovere in libertà. Aveva l’abitudine di dormire con le braccia strette al petto, quasi a farsi da scudo da chissà che cosa nel sonno, steso su di un fianco e spesso stretto nelle spalle – come se la tensione e lo stress non lo abbandonassero mai – ed Etienne a quanto sembrava stava provando a modo suo a fargli passare quell’abitudine: quando al buio si sdraiavano a letto insieme, gli apriva le braccia con uno sbuffo rassegnato e se le sistemava intorno a sé, facendosi abbracciare; Alex ogni volta sorrideva divertito e imbarazzato contro la sua spalla.  
Quella mattina non aveva lezione e in teoria non era andato al negozio per studiare, ma in pratica non si era svegliato presto: dalla luce del mattino che intravide dalle tende, capì che dovevano essere almeno le dieci; grugnì imprecazioni. Perché Etienne non l’aveva svegliato? A letto non c’era, ma sul vecchio comodino di legno c’era un biglietto.  
 _Sono andato a comprare le sigarette. Se posso, torno fra un paio di anni._  
 _Etienne._  
 _PS. ti ho lasciato la spada, usala per affettare zucchine, mi raccomando._  
Alex rise divertito passandosi una mano sul volto: doveva essere andato a fare la spesa. Posò il foglietto e osservò la spada, elegantemente appoggiata con l’elsa sul bordo del comodino; la prese soppesandola piano e fissandola con una certa malinconia: Etienne detestava la possibilità di non esserci proprio durante un attacco, così tanto da arrabbiarsi con se stesso e con il mondo intero quando non poteva proteggerlo. Quella spada lasciata lì era un pegno, un mezzo per difendersi da solo col suo aiuto indiretto e la promessa di un ritorno.  
"Tienimi con te, non lasciarmi andare".  
Gli tornò in mente un’immagine di loro due insieme sul treno, di ritorno da Nina.  
 _«Me lo regali un collare, master?»_  
 _«Non ho mica bisogno di tenerti attaccato a me!»_  
 _«Io sì»._  
 _«Non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto»._  
 _«Ognuno di noi può scegliere liberamente che significato dare alle cose. Me lo regali un collare? Lo voglio nero, sobrio. Senza borchie»._  
 _«Scordatelo»._  
Ogni volta che lo chiamava "master" c’era molto di più che rispetto per i loro ruoli, in quella parola: c’era una stima sincera, un affetto tenero e non per ultima una devozione sottile, intossicante eppure dolce, di quelle che entrano sotto pelle senza che neanche ci si renda conto di quanto si è diventati improvvisamente attaccati a qualcuno, di quelle che spingono a negare ad oltranza l’evidenza perché la forza di un sentimento simile fa abbastanza paura, di quelle talmente belle da rendere malinconici quando ci si perde in tutti i suoi significati.  
Era davvero il suo master e doveva tenerlo attaccato a lui, doveva trovare il modo per farlo, perché Etienne sentiva l’esigenza di stare attaccato a lui, e lui non voleva negargli questo. O almeno non avrebbe voluto.  
Nel comodino posto accanto al suo lato del letto, aveva conservato alcune sue cose, tra cui la scatola con il ciondolo della Confraternita. Non era un collare – no, quello _mai_ – ma era pur sempre un simbolo forte e in qualche modo l’avrebbe anche protetto di più da possibili attacchi del Fante. Poteva dargli quello.  
Fece una smorfia e richiuse il cassetto aperto: l’aveva visto nel suo sogno premonitore che gliel’avrebbe dato, e ciò forse sarebbe stato un passo in più verso quella fine catastrofica che lo perseguitava.  
Stavano solo facendo finta che tutto andasse bene, vivevano i loro giorni allontanando ogni tristezza con sorrisi e baci, si mentivano di continuo. _Sarebbe finita malissimo_.  
Erano passati già due giorni e non aveva avuto neanche il coraggio di chiamare Nina per dirglielo: aveva paura di sentire la delusione nella sua voce, perché erano entrambi dei Jester, ma lui invece di fare il suo Gioco stava facendo quello del Fante.  
Fissò la spada di Etienne. «Forse è nella natura degli esseri umani essere masochisti» mormorò stancamente.  
Sentì qualcuno entrare in casa con le chiavi e subito ogni pensiero triste andò via – gli faceva sempre quell’effetto – si morse il labbro inferiore sorridendo in modo furbo e andò scalzo all’ingresso con la spada in mano. Lo trovò in cucina intento a posare dei sacchetti.  
«Non è bello da parte tua andartene via così e lasciarmi solo _questa_ , sai?» gli parlò ironico rigirandosi l’elsa nelle mani in un modo che gli aveva visto fare e che aveva imparato subito – gli ricordava il modo in cui lui stesso giocava a farsi roteare il pallone su un dito.  
«Avrei anche potuto non lasciarti niente e non tornare» ribatté sullo stesso tono continuando imperterrito a sistemare la spesa in frigo.  
«La punizione del tuo master si abbatterà su di te!» proclamò teatrale. «Chi di spada ferisce, di spada perisce!» Etienne, con un’aria fintamente seria, gli passò un sacchetto invece che metterlo nel frigo. «Che è?» annusò sentendo uno strano odore.  
«Ho comprato del _pesce spada_ fresco: è la mia unica arma, dovrò affrontarti così. Chi di spada ferisce, di pesce spada perisce».  
Alex inspirò a fondo guardandolo ironicamente determinato mentre lui sorrideva sfacciato; posò il sacchetto in frigo, che chiuse in modo brusco, e spinse indietro verso il muro Etienne premendogli una mano sul petto. Lui continuava a ridere.  
«Vediamo» si finse pensoso con un sorriso cattivo, «cosa potrei farti con questa bella lama che mi hai dato proprio tu?» gli puntò la spada alla gola.  
«Niente?» ribatté sorridendo.  
Ad Alex si afflosciarono le spalle. «Perché devi sempre rovinarmi il gioco?»  
Etienne sorrise bonariamente e si riprese l’arma. «Questa spada non farà mai del male a nessuno dei due, _lo sappiamo_ » la smaterializzò contro il palmo della mano sinistra. «Ed è tua per sempre».  
 _«Sarò il tuo master per sempre»._  
Alex gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca schiacciandolo piano contro il muro.  
«Ti inquieta parlare di questo?» gli mormorò contro le labbra Etienne; _questo_ era quanto effettivamente quella spada fosse sua per sempre e di conseguenza quanto tempo ancora restasse per stare insieme. Non ne parlavano, non parlavano più neanche delle carte, al massimo ci scherzavano su.  
«Un po’» gli parlò sottovoce a sua volta; tenevano lo sguardo fisso l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro, «ma è anche quello che sei, no?» gli accarezzò il viso. «Ti ho incontrato perché sei l’Assistente dei Cuori, ho avuto la possibilità di conoscerti sempre meglio solo grazie alla carte… non può inquietarmi sul serio qualcosa di cui sei fatto e che ti ha portato a me».  
«Io non sono solo questo…» gli accarezzò il viso a sua volta.  
«Lo so» stavano continuando a parlare sottovoce, sempre con gli occhi fissi sulla bocca, ad un solo passo dal baciarsi e in punta di piedi su un delicato equilibrio. «Tu non…» deglutì con forza e gli prese il viso fra le mani, «tu non sei questo corpo, lo so e l’ho _accettato_. Quello che ti ha portato a me potrebbe alla fine anche allontanarti da me, ed è una cosa abbastanza inquietante, sì. Sei un’essenza e non c’è niente di materialmente umano in te a cui in teoria potrei attaccarmi: se tu non avessi una forma umana, non potrei neanche toccarti; io sono materia e tu non sei neanche sostanza. È una cosa che mi spaventa un po’ quando ci penso, ma ho accettato anche questo, e sai perché?» Etienne scosse appena la testa in cenno di diniego. «Quello che mi ha reso una persona migliore e mi ha fatto capire che per rialzarmi dovevo solo affilare le mie armi – che c’erano e io non vedevo – è quella parte di te che hai sotto pelle, quella parte che mi arriva tramite questo corpo… è il tuo _essere_ che mi ha legato a te. Ti guardo e vedo solo le cose che hai fatto per me, quello che significhi per me e tutto ciò che posso darti e vorrei poterti dare, ed è spaventoso pensare che in realtà sei _aria_ e cose come spazio, tempo e materia per te hanno un significato da quello che gli do io, lo ammetto, è una cosa che mi spaventa, ma… poi ti guardo e vedo solo _te_ » ad occhi bassi, con la fronte contro la sua, affondò più volte duramente un dito contro il suo petto, indicandolo.  
Etienne sbuffò un sorriso malinconico massaggiandosi il punto dolente. «Mi hai appena detto un mucchio di cose che mi hanno fatto girare la testa per poi ancorarmi a te. _Di nuovo_. Non è una buona cosa».  
"Tienimi con te, non lasciarmi andare".  
«Ancorati pure, non ti lascio andare via» lo baciò sulla bocca con impeto schiacciandolo di più contro il muro.  
Etienne rispose al bacio con la sua stessa intensità, artigliandogli la maglia sulla schiena, lasciandosi andare sotto i suoi baci e sotto il suo tocco e affondando in lui allo stesso tempo ogni volta che ricambiava ogni suo gesto. Cacciavano con forza una parte di sé dentro l’altro come se ogni bacio e ogni carezza potesse essere un vero e proprio segno – un ricordo, _una spina_ – ed era qualcosa di così bello da far male.  
«Vieni…» gli sussurrò Alex schioccandogli un bacio languido sul collo e allontanandosi da lui soltanto per prenderlo per mano e andare sul letto.  
Lasciò che Etienne si stendesse su di lui; gli piaceva stringerlo forte a sé – le ginocchia premute contro i suoi fianchi, le braccia intorno al suo collo o le mani sulla schiena – avere la sensazione che potesse davvero tenerlo tutto fra le mani e bloccarlo a sé, come sarebbe piaciuto in realtà ad entrambi, e aveva notato che piaceva anche ad Etienne. Ad esser sinceri, c’erano un sacco di cose che aveva notato piacessero ad Etienne e le aveva scoperte tutte tramite il suo corpo, quella terra sterminata dove davvero rischiava di disperarsi fino a morire, tanta ansia sentiva nello scoprirlo tutto. C’erano ancora tante altre cose che voleva sapere di lui, lo toccava alla ricerca di punti che lo facessero sospirare più forte o gemere contro la sua bocca, pensando che ogni piccola scoperta potesse accorciare la distanza da tutti i secoli di vita precedenti che Etienne non aveva passato con lui e riempire invece quella degli anni futuri che non avrebbero vissuto insieme. Quanto amavano continuare a nascondersi dietro bugie e promesse che non avrebbero mai potuto mantenere…  
Fra gli schiocchi di baci languidi e la temperatura corporea che saliva, improvvisamente però Alex ricordò un _piccolo_ particolare: aprì gli occhi che teneva socchiusi e mise una mano sul polso di Etienne, le cui dita si stavano intrufolando sotto la sua cintura. L’altro lo guardò interrogativo.  
«Noi due dobbiamo parlare di una cosa» sentenziò.  
Etienne si accigliò in modo ironico senza spostare la mano di un millimetro. « _Ora?_ »  
«Sì, _ora_ » "Ora che sono ancora lucido" aggiunse mentalmente. «Tu finora sei stato sulla Terra in forma corporea per un periodo di tempo limitato ogni tot secoli, giusto?»  
«Giusto» confermò, perplesso da quella domanda improvvisa e apparentemente molto seria.  
«E hai mai avuto delle relazioni durante questi periodi di tempo?»  
«Uhm, no» sembrava non capire ancora il perché della domanda.  
«Quindi non sei mai stato con un uomo».  
«No» rispose di getto, tranquillo, «non sono mai stato con un uomo».  
Alex lo fissò serio. «Non era una domanda, sai? Non rispondere di no così tranquillo!»  
«Perché, è un problema?» ribatté ironico.  
«No che è un problema!» si passò le mani sul volto sospirando stancamente; ora aveva la conferma dei pensieri che gli avevano dato alcuni attimi di esitazione e incertezza di Etienne. «Cioè, non lo è, però dovremmo fare attenzione…»  
Etienne gli tolse le mani dal viso e lo guardò accigliato. «Ora non mi dirai che dobbiamo andarci piano, vero? Perché tu hai vent’anni, io ne dimostro almeno un paio più di te e vivo da abbastanza tempo da non voler _perdere altro tempo_ : non siamo mica due ragazzini».  
Alex sorrise beffardo e gli prese il viso fra le mani con fin troppa delicatezza. «No, tesoro, non ti dirò tante frasi tenere e carine dicendoti che sarò delicato, non mi comporterò da principe azzurro».  
Etienne inspirò a fondo e si sedette a cavalcioni sopra di lui incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Dimmi almeno che non ne farai un problema, ti prego».  
«No, non ne farò un problema» sospirò di nuovo stancamente, prendendogli le mani per spingerlo a sdraiarsi di nuovo su di lui, «però starò più attento» lui desisté.  
«Alex, io ti voglio».  
Era la prima volta che glielo diceva, sembrava sicuro e anche un po’ spaventato dalla cosa, tanto che gliel’aveva detto guardandolo dritto negli occhi per poi distogliere subito lo sguardo.  
Gli prese di nuovo le mani e lo spinse a stendersi sopra di lui; stavolta l’accontentò. «Lo so che mi vuoi, riesco a _sentirlo_ » lo baciò sulla bocca, «lo sento in ogni cosa che fai e che _mi fai_. Tu riesci a sentire che ti voglio anch’io? Ti fidi del fatto che ti voglio?»  
«Sì» gli rispose contro il collo.  
«Allora, siamo a posto» gli sorrise contro la tempia, «ci fidiamo abbastanza da non porci il problema di quello che possiamo fare o non fare all’altro».  
Gli sbuffò un sorriso di ricambio sulla pelle. «Stai diventando sempre più pragmatico».  
«Credo che sia anche questo merito tuo».  
«Ti amo, Alex» detto con un sussurro appena sotto l’orecchio, con la stessa sicurezza con cui gli aveva detto che lo voleva ma senza alcuna paura, anzi, aveva sentito anche un sottofondo di determinazione.  
Gli mise una mano fra i capelli rossi. «Sai che mi piace quando mi chiami Alex e non Alexandre?»  
«Come mai lo preferisci?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «È vero che sei stato tu a rendermi "Alexandre", è un nuovo me stesso che mi porterò sempre dietro e che non ha a che fare solo con l’essere o meno uno stregone, però è pur sempre il mio nome da stregone…»  
«È il tuo _vero_ nome» precisò.  
Scosse la testa e storse il naso. «Tutti abbiamo dei momenti in cui lasciamo i nostri pensieri e problemi alle spalle e ci culliamo pacificamente in quel che siamo, fregandocene del resto. Quando siamo insieme così, non penso al caos portato dalle carte, non penso a come conciliare studio e magia: è come se non fossi più né uno stregone né chissà quale altro tipo di uomo potrei mai essere o diventare in futuro. Quando siamo insieme così, sono solo io, "Alex"»  
Gli accarezzò il collo. «La parte più umana e semplice di te».  
«Sì, in fondo».  
«Alex» disse il suo nome per il gusto di farlo, sollevandosi appena da lui per baciarlo sulla bocca. «La parte di te che non c’entra nulla con le carte, quella che mi piace di più» scese a baciargli il collo. «Ti piacerebbe se anch’io avessi un nome così, qualcosa che non c’entri nulla con le carte?»  
Sorrise contro il suo orecchio. «Ma se una volta mi hai detto che non volevi cambiare nome! Ti ho chiesto di sceglierti un nome italiano per non destare sospetti e ti sei pure offeso!»  
«Adesso è diverso…» continuò a baciargli il collo senza guardarlo in viso.  
Infilò di più le dita fra i suoi capelli facendosi pensoso. «Vuoi un nome diverso?»  
«Voglio un nome _per te_ , qualcosa di più _umano_. Per i nostri momenti insieme…»  
Girò appena la testa sfiorandogli una guancia con il naso. «Sceglilo tu».  
«Sicuro?»  
Abbozzò un sorriso. «Io non ho avuto la fortuna di scegliermi il nome da solo. Scegli…» Lo sentì smettere di baciargli il collo per un lungo attimo, esitando, poi disse un nome a bassa voce ma in modo chiaro.  
«Manuele» e affondò i denti sul suo collo, dandogli un piccolo e sensuale morso all’improvviso.  
«Manuele» ripeté Alex, sorridendo e accarezzandogli la nuca e le spalle. Era un nome che sapeva tanto della normalità che cercava, come quando ci si innamora di qualcuno e non ci si chiede come mai ha proprio quel nome – è un viso a possedere un nome, non un nome a possedere un viso – e aveva un sapore fresco sulla lingua, svecchiato da tutta la tristezza legata ad "Etienne". Era stata un sua tenera richiesta, cambiare nome, l’avrebbe accontentato.  
«Ti piace?»  
«È il tuo nome» era una giustificazione più che valida; lo spinse a sollevarsi appena da lui per baciarlo a lungo sulla bocca. «Lo senti che ti voglio, vero, Manuele?»  
«Sì».  
«Quindi ti fidi di me?»  
«Sì. Non trattenerti».  
« _Non voglio_ trattenermi, perché lo sento anch’io che mi vuoi» fece leva con i gomiti sul materasso per spingerlo ad invertire le posizioni. «Hai idea di cosa voglio farti?» gli baciò il collo e lo vide deglutire.  
«No?» rispose incerto.  
Sorrise delle sue piccole esitazioni contro la sua pelle. «No, non ne hai davvero idea. Dovrò darti un’anteprima».  
«Alex, cosa…?» non riuscì a continuare perché l’altro gli allargò con una mano il colletto della maglia per lasciargli un succhiotto sulla clavicola.  
 _Suo_. Era così bello quel marchio su di lui.  
«Alex?» lo richiamò incerto.  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide che lo stava fissando, probabilmente l’aveva visto mentre osservava il marchio con malinconia. Pose fine a qualsiasi domanda baciandolo di nuovo sulla bocca e infilando con irruenza una mano sotto la sua maglia, sollevandola.  
Vide il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi per dei respiri sempre più faticosi, mentre gli baciava la pelle scoperta – baci adoranti e passionali mentre i suoi gesti erano bruschi e impazienti – e con una mano armeggiava con il bottone e la zip dei jeans. La mano del suo Manuele accompagnò la sua testa mentre dal petto passava a baciargli il ventre; sentiva i suoi occhi posati su di lui che si lasciava man mano ossessionare dall’idea di baciarlo ancora e di volerne di più, di volere di più di tutto quello, più dei baci, più del sesso, più di fare l’amore. Voleva qualsiasi cosa fosse ciò che aveva appena preso forma e portava entrambi i loro nomi, voleva quello e ne voleva di più. Gli allargò i jeans slacciati e lo sentì sospirare ancora una volta il suo nome prima di abbassare la testa fra le sue gambe.  
Era bello il suo Manuele mentre gemeva e gli stringeva delle ciocche di capelli: ascoltava ogni sua supplica, ripeteva gesti e movimenti prendendosi cura di lui con dentro di sé la certezza che non ci potesse essere un domani, doveva dimostrarli tutto e subito. L’adorava da impazzire, ci sarebbe morto su di lui, continuava a ripeterselo. Manuele invocava il suo nome e il mondo si apriva e chiudeva lì, sulle sue richieste e sul bisogno che aveva di lui, non esisteva altro.  
Lo sentì articolare delle frasi sconnesse e posargli una mano sulla fronte, come per spingerlo ad allontanarsi, gli mormorò di lasciarsi andare e continuò fino a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
Corse subito a guardarlo negli occhi, perché sentiva che era stato spiazzante per entrambi, avevano bisogno di ritrovarsi guardandosi negli occhi e voleva essere la prima cosa che lui avrebbe visto una volta tornato alla realtà.  
Si fissarono col sottofondo dei loro respiri agitati, Manuele lo guardava meravigliato ed incredulo sfiorandogli le labbra con le dita.  
«Sarà più forte di così» gli promise Alex sottovoce con un sorriso smorzato d’ironia. «Preparati».  
Gli accarezzò il collo. «Allora moriremo».  
«Credo di sì» socchiuse gli occhi sentendo la mano di lui andare dal collo alla spalla, dalla spalla al fianco, dal fianco sotto i pantaloni.  
«Non ho mai desiderato una morte migliore» cominciò a toccarlo e lui emise un gemito basso e roco.  
«Neanch’io».  
«Allora è deciso, moriremo insieme» e si sollevò per baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Il mondo si apriva e chiudeva proprio lì.

 

Seduti ad un tavolo del _Breadstick_ con davanti dei panini imbottiti con ogni possibile schifezza ipercalorica, Alex, Manuele e Gianluigi stavano provando ad affrontare una questione.  
Gian fissò incerto il proprio panino, prima di addentarlo e masticarlo piano.  
«Andiamo» Alex gli diede una pacca d’incoraggiamento sulla spalla, «i matrimoni non sono poi così male!» Manuele annuì di proposito con veemenza per concordare con lui. «Non sarà poi un evento così catastrofico!»  
Gian deglutì con forza. «Amico, mi toccherà saltare qualche lezione per andare ad accompagnare con l’auto mamma, mia sorella, mia zia, le mie cugine e probabilmente anche mia nonna a fare shopping» si fece perplesso. «Io non sono mai stato in un negozio di abiti da cerimonia, anzi, non sono proprio mai stato in un negozio di vestiti per donne…»  
«Diciamo che non sei mai stato in un negozio di vestiti in generale» precisò Alex, «di solito compri tutto alla rinfusa al primo mercato rionale davanti a cui passiamo dopo le lezioni».  
«Ci saranno delle sedie su cui sedersi mentre _loro_ fanno le prove?» domandò sempre più dubbioso. «Cioè, mentre loro provano i vestiti, io che faccio? Non potrò portarmi neanche il portatile…»  
«Beh, certo che ci sarà una sedia» lo rassicurò Alex, «poi, dipende anche dal negozio, ma in alcuni potrai trovare anche dei divanetti».  
«E al matrimonio che farò?» sembrò molto smarrito. «Io non so stare in mezzo a troppe persone, ho persino pochi contatti su MSN perché sennò mi confondo, però lì è più facile perché ho le finestre di conversazione: le apro, le chiudo, le abbasso per parlare con gli altri… mi so gestire meglio».  
Gli altri due amici si guardarono in faccia.  
Manuele prese un’altra bustina di ketchup dal cestino di vimini posato sul bancone, l’aprì e la versò sul loro piatto di patatine. «Credo che abbia bisogno di più schifezze da mandar giù» asserì convinto.  
Alex mandò giù un boccone di panino provando a non ridere. «Ma come mai tua cugina ha deciso di sposarsi adesso, all’improvviso?»  
«Dovevano sposarsi fra otto mesi, ma non qui, fuori, dove mia cugina vive per motivi di lavoro, ma la sorella nubile di mia nonna non può muoversi, è molto vecchia e ha un problema all’anca, e non avrebbe potuto viaggiare… Non è che prima si fossero posti il problema più di tanto, ma poi sono entrambi venuti qui per le ferie, hanno incontrato la vecchina e… hanno deciso di affrettare tutto e sposarsi qui».  
«Capisco» annuì perplesso Alex.  
«La sorella della nonna ci teneva tanto a vederla sposare» annuì poco convinto, «l’aveva sempre detto».  
«Beh» commentò Manuele, «magari al matrimonio potrai incontrare qualcuno d’interessante» insinuò.  
«Giusto!» concordò Alex. «I Carmina Burana! Ricordati dei Carmini Burana da provare, amico».  
Manuele si accigliò. «Che c’entrano i Carmina Burana?»  
«Niente, niente» gesticolò.  
«Ma poi, perché sposarsi?» chiese quasi a se stesso Gian, corrucciato. «Non si conosce mai bene una persona fino in fondo, perché decidere di fare una cosa così definitiva come _sposarsi_? E se poi scopri cose che non ti piacciono? E se poi quella persona ti ha mentito e non ti ha rivelato dei particolari importanti sulla propria vita?»  
Alex lo fissò in tralice. «Come il pensare di essere una donna nel corpo di un uomo?»  
«Eh, tipo».  
A Manuele andò un boccone di traverso nel vano tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere, Alex gli diede delle pacche sulle spalle avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa.  
«Mi chiedo quando gli passerà la faccenda del neozelandese…»  
«Voi due, invece» chiese loro a bocca piena, «che dovevate dirmi?»  
I due si fissarono per un attimo, incerti, poi parlarono all’unisono. «Ecco, noi, volevamo dirti che…» si zittirono.  
Gian guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, privo d’espressioni. «Uno di vuoi due si è scoperto donna?»  
«No!» risposero di nuovo all’unisono.  
«Noi…» Alex esitò ancora, inspirò a fondo. «Stiamo insieme» indicò prima Manuele e poi se stesso. «Sul serio, adesso».  
Gian li fissò con aria curiosa. «Fico. Non sono mai uscito con una coppia di fidanzati».  
Alex pensò che solo Gian poteva essere felice all’idea di fare il terzo incomodo, e lui che si era preoccupato che la prendesse male perché loro due erano i soli amici con cui usciva sempre.  
«Tu sei il primo a saperlo» continuò Alex, «e mi sa che per ora sarai anche l’unico: acqua in bocca con mia sorella, non voglio che lo sappia, o mi sommergerà di domande».  
«Bocca chiusa con Enrica» annuì Gian, «ricevuto, amico». Poi li fissò entrambi. «Ma voi due non vi sposate, vero?»  
«No!» risposero di nuovo all’unisono.  
«Ah, ecco. Ne sono felice». Dovette accorgersi di quanto fosse stata poco felice l’espressione appena usata, perché pur restando impassibile li guardò di nuovo entrambi. «Per me, intendo, non per voi» specificò.  
Alex provò a non fargli vedere che stava ridendo. «Certo, certo».  
Almeno Gian sarebbe stato sempre dalla loro parte.

 

Quando gli squillò il cellulare, imprecò fra i denti cercando di prenderlo dallo zaino senza far cadere il grosso blocco di dispense che aveva sotto braccio. Stava uscendo dall’edificio tredici, era quasi giunto all’ingresso. Vide sul display che era un numero privato – odiava quando non poteva vedere neanche che numero fosse, la cosa lo insospettiva ogni volta che succedeva – e sbuffando aprì la chiamata per rispondere col tono meno seccato possibile, almeno all’apparenza.  
«Pronto?» esordì cominciando a scendere gli scalini.  
Vide Manuele seduto sull’ultimo gradino, aveva il proprio cellulare all’orecchio. _E sorrideva._  
Inspirò a fondo per calmarsi e chiuse la chiama. «Ma sei scemo o cosa?»  
«Volevo farti una sorpresa, ho visto che stavi uscendo…» si alzò continuando a sorridere beffardo e gli schioccò un bacio sulla bocca.  
«Potevi risparmiartelo».  
«Cosa, questo?» fece finta di non capire e lo baciò di nuovo.  
«No» sospirò rassegnato, «la chiamata. Ti va un caffè?»  
«Sì» si avviarono al bar dell’università. «Gian non c’è?»  
«No, sta già partecipando al tour de force dello shopping nuziale» si sedettero ad un tavolo.  
«Non lo invidio per nulla…»  
«Già. Gli ho consigliato di annuire sempre e dire cose come "Ti fa più magra", "Ti copre bene i fianchi", "Ti risalta il colore degli occhi"…» allungò una mano per fare cenno al barista al banco di volere due caffè.  
«Tutte cose che ti ha insegnato Enrica?» rise.  
«Ti prego» si lamentò, «quando ho preso la patente mi ha trascinato ovunque con sé per i negozi! Fortunatamente poi si è sposata, ho lasciato l’onere a mio cognato!»  
«Devono essere carini quei due insieme» commentò ad occhi bassi con uno sguardo malinconico.  
«Già» mormorò abbassando anche lui lo sguardo, «magari ti farò conoscere il marito di Enrica, un giorno». Gli assentì.  
Non era giusto presentarlo alla sua famiglia con la consapevolezza che presto sarebbe andato via per sempre: continuavano a mentirsi, continuavano ad essere invidiosi delle altre coppie e a non ammetterlo.  
«Sai, mentre ero sull’autobus» gli parlò distrattamente Manuele per provare a cambiare discorso mentre il cameriere serviva loro il caffè, «ho sentito un paio di vecchi lamentarsi dei lavori per il nuovo parco…»  
«Sì, una volta lì c’era un ritrovo per i giocatori di bocce, ci andavano molti pensionati, poi l’hanno raso al suolo per costruire un parco per i bambini, perché i giardini pubblici hanno poco spazio e la popolazione è aumentata, solo che» sospirò stancamente, «sai come vanno queste cose, ci sono state discussione sull’appalto, finanziamenti che non arrivano…»  
Manuele storse il naso. «I vecchi si lamentavano che non vedranno mai i loro nipoti giocare dove una volta giocavano loro».  
«Beh, visto che hanno distrutto il loro ritrovo, ci tenevano a veder giocare lì almeno i loro nipoti…» osservò il solito modo particolare che aveva l’altro di maneggiare la bustina dello zucchero: l’apriva, versava il contenuto, rimetteva la strisciolina strappata dentro la bustina vuota e poi la ripiegava più volte in senso verticale; scosse la testa.  
«Mi sembra anche giusto!» ribatté Manuele ridendo.  
«Un giorno diventerò anch’io un vecchio rimbambito come loro» affermò in modo buffo e teatrale, «avrò i capelli bianchissimi come mio nonno, gli occhiali dalla montatura di un modello retrò, parlerò sputacchiando e poi dirò a mio nipote "Ah! Lo sapevo, anche tu sei un vero Rouges!"»  
Manuele stava portando la tazzina alla bocca, la riabbassò sul tavolo ridendo. «Sarai un vero spettacolo!»  
«E tutti diranno che ho una rotella fuori posto perché andrò in giro dicendo che vedo gnomi, spiritelli» agitò le mani come se stesse facendo qualche strano incantesimo o rito, «e _carte francesi parlanti_! Poi dirò a mio nipote che avrà anche l’immensa fortuna di ereditare delle Carte dei Cuori che fra altre sette generazioni torneranno a provare a distruggere il mondo e lui sarà _immensamente felice_ di ciò!»  
Manuele rise di cuore. «Proprio come lo sei stato tu, no?»  
«Urca!»  
Continuò a sorridere e allungò una mano verso la sua, per intrecciare le dita alle sue. «Le prenderai tutte e andrà tutto bene».  
Alex si accigliò appena. «Mi spieghi perché ogni volta che me lo dici finisco per crederci sul serio?»  
Lo guardò dolcemente negli occhi. «Te lo devo proprio dire?»  
Sospirò e sbuffò un sorriso. «Direi proprio di no. Sappiamo già la risposta». Sentì di nuovo squillare il suo cellulare, aveva ricevuto un SMS. «Oggi è proprio giornata, eh?» si lamentò, digitando in fretta per vedere chi fosse; lesse il testo e aggrottò la fronte.  
«Che c’è?» s’insospettì Manuele.  
«Niente, è che…» digitò velocemente una risposta, «una mia collega di corso, una ragazza con cui avevo seguito una materia per essere più precisi, aveva dei problemi a laurearsi la prossima sessione perché il relatore continuava a darle roba da leggere e non era mai contento del suo lavoro e… lei si stava abbattendo sempre di più perché sua nonna sta davvero molto male e non sapeva se di questo passo l’avrebbe vista laurearsi…»  
«È morta la nonna?»  
«No, tutt’altro: ha appena consegnato la tesi, il prof le ha dato l’ok per tutto. Di colpo» era perplesso.  
«Forse gli avrà parlato della nonna» ipotizzò.  
«No, credimi» scosse la testa, «non è un tipo dal cuore tenero. Mah!» sospirò alzandosi dalla sedia. «La gente è strana, e io me ne meraviglio sempre».  
Sorrise e l’imitò. «Andiamo a casa?»  
«Sì, andiamo a casa. Ho l’auto nel parcheggio» non gli sembrò neanche più strano che fosse casa per entrambi. Erano queste le piccole cose che l’avevano portato a cedere, le medesime che un giorno gli avrebbero fatto male, lo sapeva.

 

Alex, fermo ad un semaforo dentro la propria auto, sbadigliò vistosamente e si stropicciò gli occhi: quella giornata era stata già piena di notizie un po’ strane ed improvvise, stava per arrivare la sera e non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa. Da Manuele. Scattò il verde e ripartì pigramente; sorrise bonariamente, quando passò davanti al parco perennemente ancora in costruzione.  
«Ne parlavamo proprio oggi…» mormorò; qualcosa però non gli quadrò. Accostò, controllò che non ci fosse nessuno dietro e fece bruscamente marcia indietro; fissò il cartello dei lavori.  
 _I lavori erano ripresi._ Da pochissimo.  
«Che storia è questa?» era incredulo. «No, anzi» gesticolò, «io lo so che storia è questa!» scese dall’auto e s’infilò le dita sotto il colletto della maglia per prendere la chiave; si guardò intorno ed estese i suoi sensi, fino a quando non sentì una sensazione che ben conosceva, un velo rosso e umido, sospeso nel nulla. _Una carta_.  
«Troppe cose strane, dovevo sospettarlo» fissò di nuovo l’ambiente circostante, richiamò il Bastone e alzò subito degli scudi. «Dove sei?» invitò con voce alta e chiara la carta a mostrarsi, ma quella non si fece vedere, anzi, fece scomparire la sua presenza. Per poi farla riapparire di nuovo. Alex si accigliò, anche perché dopo la presenza scomparve di nuovo.  
«Vuoi Giocare a nascondino, per caso?» domandò ad alta voce, ma non gli rispose nessuno e la carta andò via di tutto punto.  
«Non si mostra, si fa sentire e poi scompare di nuovo… vuole testare i miei nervi, per caso?» si lamentò, riabbassando gli scudi e smaterializzando il Bastone.  
Salì di nuovo in macchina. «Non è una figura» parlò da solo alla guida, «non l’ho sentita come ho sentito la Regina. Il Tre o il Dieci?» si fermò ad un semaforo e inviò velocemente un SMS a Manuele: doveva essere ancora a lavoro, l’avvisò di raggiungerlo subito a casa una volta finito.  
Sempre più perplesso, arrivò a casa rimuginando sulle cose che sapeva sui due numeri in questione. Entrò con le sue chiavi, Anacleto corse subito a fargli le feste.  
«Un attimo che ti do da mangiare» bofonchiò posando malamente sul divano lo zaino e un grosso manuale. Il micio lo seguì in cucina e aspettò pazientemente davanti alla propria ciotola che gli desse la pappa.  
Alex si sciacquò le mani e andò subito nello studio a prendere dei volumi di Numerologia da rileggere. «Queste questioni che si risolvono in un niente e all’improvviso… a che numero le posso associare?» Percepì qualcosa di strano. Chiuse lentamente il libro, lo posò e strinse nel pugno la chiave. Vide Anacleto tornare dalla cucina col pelo rizzo sul dorso, stava soffiando arrabbiato contro qualcosa di non ben definito.  
"Da quando le carte vengono direttamente a trovarmi a casa?" pensò, voltandosi a guardare verso l’ingresso; sentì alle proprie spalle qualcosa prendere improvvisamente forma, si girò di scatto.  
«Boo!»  
«AHHHH!» urlò sorpreso.  
La carta rise di cuore.  
Era una ragazza che dimostrava circa la sua età ed era stranamente vestita in modo moderno – una gonna corta di jeans e una maglietta stretta e scollata a righe rosse e bianche. Portava i capelli lisci castani chiari stretti in una coda bassa fermata con un fiocco rosso e aveva un paio di comode ballerine ai piedi. Il suo viso era giovale e poco truccato, sembrava stranamente _normalissima_. E se ne stava seduta sulla scrivania del nonno con le gambe accavallate, come se fosse una cosa altrettanto normalissima che fosse lì.  
«Ciao, Red Jester!» lo salutò con un sorriso e un cenno della mano.  
«Ciao?» ribatté con tono incerto e ancora incredulo. «Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!»  
Si portò una mano sulla bocca con un gesto teatrale. «Oooops! Posso offrirti un bicchiere d’acqua? Così magari ti passa lo spavento!» scese con un piccolo salto dalla scrivania e andò verso la cucina.  
«Ma prego» ironizzò Alex, «fai come se fossi a casa tua!»  
Lei rise, ma lungo la via Anacleto le soffiò contro. «Buono, micio!» l’ammonì indicandolo con un dito e corrucciandosi appena. «A me i gatti piacciono tanto, sii buono con me!»  
«Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui?» l’interrogò Alex mentre lei apriva il frigo e cercava un paio di bicchieri con aria tranquilla.  
«Ti ho attirato e poi ti ho seguito, facile, no? Mi chiedo come mai nessuna delle altre mie compagne non si sia mai infilata qui a casa tua» lo guardò con aria delusa, «hai delle pessime difese, sai? Questa casa è senza scudi! Non lo voglio un Padrone che non sa proteggere il suo territorio» gli mise fra le mani un bicchiere colmo di succo di frutta e se ne servì uno da sola.  
«Ma, appunto, non l’hai mai fatto nessuno! Perché sei venuta qui?» la seguì mentre lei tornava nello studio e si guardava intorno con aria incuriosita.  
«Volevo vedere casa tua, ero curiosa. Ho sentito parlare molto bene di te» bevve un sorso e si sedette di nuovo sulla scrivania.  
«Quindi sei qui solo per parlare con me e vedere casa mia?»  
«Uhm-uhm» annuì.  
La fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Vogliamo parlare di quello che stai facendo?»  
Lei sorrise raggiante. «Sto facendo la brava, vero? Non sto provocando alcun danno! Sono tutti felici e contenti!» stese due dita in cenno di vittoria. «Posso restare sulla Terra?»  
«Certo che no!» sbraitò, irritato dalla sua sfrontatezza e sicurezza.  
Lei sporse il labbro inferiore. «Cattivo, Red Jester, cattivo! E io che per questa Verifica ho scelto di fare la brava perché mi stai simpatico!»  
«Perché, durante le altre Verifiche che hai fatto?» le chiese con piglio ironico.  
«Ah» fece finta di rifletterci sopra posando il bicchiere e appoggiando le mani sulla scrivania per stendersi un po’ all’indietro, «cosucce da niente…»  
«Tipo?» fece per bere.  
«Stavo facendo scoppiare una guerra e… uh! Una volta ho quasi dato il via ad uno sterminio di massa!» sorrise soddisfatta. Ad Alex andò il sorso di traverso e tossì. «Stai bene, Red Jester?» finse di preoccuparsi.  
«No» scosse la testa, «per niente. A cosa devo tutta questa simpatia?» s’insospettì.  
«Noi carte parliamo fra di noi» annuì, «ultimamente ci siamo anche riunite. Ho sentito un mucchio di belle cose su di te, ero ansiosa di conoscerti! Tu non eri ansioso di conoscermi?» indicò se stessa sorridendo.  
«Un sacco» ribatté ironico.  
«Ho votato a tuo favore» sorrise puntandogli con forza un dito contro il petto, facendogli un po’ male, «non farmene pentire! È solo perché _lui_ mi ha parlato così bene di te che ho deciso di andarci piano, per questa Verifica».  
« _Lui_ chi?» s’incuriosì. «E come mai voi carte vi siete riunite? C’erano anche _loro_?» indicò il cofanetto posato sulla scrivania, dove c’erano le altre carte.  
«Sì-sì, c’eravamo tutte! Ma loro non possono dirti niente di questa riunione, e in teoria non potrei neanch’io… ooops!» si portò una mano sulla bocca come prima.  
« _Chi_ ti ha parlato di me?» insisté. «E che votazione avete fatto?»  
Lei gli fece cenno di tacere portandosi un dito sulle labbra con aria furba. «Lo saprai a tempo debito. Comunque» sospirò scendendo giù dalla scrivania, «sei proprio un bel ragazzo, sì» si avvicinò a lui e gli posò le mani sul petto. «E io sono una ragazza cattiva, tanto, tanto cattiva! Non vuoi _punirmi_?» lo provocò.  
«No!» si tirò indietro, ma lei si riavvicinò di nuovo.  
«Non sono la carta più forte del mazzo, ma sono quella più intelligente e quindi, se voglio, posso rivelarmi la più forte in quel senso, come stratega» precisò incrociando i polsi dietro la sua testa con fare seducente. «Non deludermi, non dirmi che non hai ancora capito chi sono…»  
«No, ad esser sincero credo di aver intuito chi…» non lo fece finire: gli tappò la bocca con la sua, baciandolo. Alex restò con gli occhi sbarrati. Soprattutto perché si accorse che dietro di loro, appoggiato di fianco allo stipite della porta con le braccia conserte, c’era Manuele.  
Spinse la carta bruscamente indietro, lei si girò verso l’Assistente facendo un gran sorriso. «Oh ciao, Etienne! È sempre un piacere rivederti!»  
Lui la guardò con aria sarcastica. «Per me, no. Hai finito?»  
Lei diede un’occhiata rapida ad Alex. «Uhm sì, per ora sì! Ci vediamo dentro al Battle Ring, Red Jester!» gli soffiò un bacio sul palmo della mano e svanì in una nuvola di fumo rosso.  
Alex si schiarì la voce e guardò Manuele, che continuava a fissarlo con un’aria fra l’ironico e il sarcastico.  
«Manu…» cominciò.  
«Mi dici di tornare subito a casa perché devi parlarmi di una carta, torno e ti trovo con una carta appiccicata addosso che ti bacia: era di questo che avevi fretta di parlarmi?»  
«Non proprio» mise le mani avanti. «Sì, dovevo parlarti di una carta ed era lei, ma no, non volevo dirti che volevo pomiciarci!»  
Manuele non si mosse dal suo posto, ma sbuffò più ironico e meno sarcastico di prima. «Avanti, dimmelo, sono secoli che sogno di sentirmi dire una frase simile, ti prego!»  
«Quale frase?» si perplesse.  
«Ti ho colto in flagrante, Alex, cosa potresti mai dirmi?» insinuò.  
«"Amore, posso spiegarti tutto" o "Amore, non è come pensi"?»  
Manuele rise inclinando la testa all’indietro; Alex si avvicinò a lui, sollevato.  
«Andiamo» continuò Alex, «voglio dire, sono gay! Non penserai mica che mi sia piaciuto?» L’altro lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sono la cosa più gay che potrai mai trovare nel raggio di un miglio, giuro!»  
Manuele smorzò il sorriso con un accenno di ghigno ironico, l’afferrò per il colletto e lo baciò bruscamente sulla bocca. «Vedi di non andare più in giro a farti baciare a destra e a manca».  
«Va bene» rispose in fretta, prima di baciarlo a sua volta. «È che non me l’aspettavo» si scusò ancora accigliato dall’evento, «finora l’unico scambio affettuoso che ho avuto con le carte è stato quell’abbraccio che mi ha chiesto il Nove!»  
Manuele lo spinse piano ad allontanarsi con un sorriso. «Le carte sono _attratte_ da te, te l’ho detto. Alle volte anche in _quel senso_ : sei il loro Padrone, dopotutto…»  
«Per favore, non torniamo a parlare di BDSM! Perché stai implicando questo, vero?»  
«Chi, io?» s’indicò con fare innocente. «Guarda che sei tu quello che fa tutto da solo e mi fa pensare sempre al collare che non ho ancora avuto!»  
«E ci risiamo col collare» sbuffò, aprendo lo zaino per prendere il suo block notes. «Non te lo comprerò mai» sentenziò in modo assoluto, sedendosi sul divano; l’altro rise di lui e si sedette spingendolo a rivolgere la schiena contro il proprio petto, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
Appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla per vedere cosa stesse scrivendo. «Hai sempre bisogno di scrivere per pensare, eh?»  
«C’ho fatto l’abitudine» sospirò sottolineando un paio di frasi. «Le carte rimaste sono, in ordine: il Tre, il Dieci, il Fante ed il Re. Dall’intensità dell’energia che ho sentito, posso dire che non è una figura, quindi niente Fante e Re» depennò i nomi delle carte. «Restano i due numeri, e a questo punto la scelta è abbastanza facile. Ha detto di aver causato parecchi danni nelle passate Verifiche, perché può rivelarsi pericolosa, e ci sono parecchie cose _potenti_ che possono essere legate ad un certo numero… Ora, durante questa Verifica, ha risolto delle questioni fra due contendenti» tracciò due punti. «Sai, quand’ero piccolo preferivo il due al tre, perché i numeri dispari mi stavano antipatici» rise di se stesso al ricordo; Manuele rise contro il suo collo.  
«Come mai?»  
«Perché non li puoi dividere bene, avanza sempre qualcosa: li sentivo imperfetti e non capivo perché mai dovessero dire che il tre è il numero perfetto! L’ho capito ora che ho studiato Numerologia perché è perfetto…»  
«Ed è perfetto perché…?»  
«Perché il due, essendo un numero pari, non porta un cambiamento, non porta decisione: porta stasi con la sua equità, ha energia passiva e può portare il caos. Il tre è il numero perfetto perché, in una situazione democratica, fa finalmente pendere l’ago della bilancia da una parte, ha energia positiva e attiva: è il numero perfetto».  
«Ti sta simpatico, ora?» ironizzò.  
«Nah, ancora no» storse la bocca sorridendo; Manuele lo pizzicò sul fianco per scherzo. «Ahia!» gli schiaffeggiò la mano ridendo. «Comunque, il tre porta con sé tantissimi significati che però si basano sempre su tre elementi – non a caso in moltissime religioni sono presenti delle triadi – per questo può rivelarsi molto potente…»  
«E in questo caso, cosa vorrebbe dirci?»  
«Per gli Arabi e gli Ebrei, il numero tre simboleggia il patto fra due persone» tornò ad indicare i due punti tracciati prima, «dove il terzo elemento è il _testimone_ » tracciò un terzo punto sopra gli altri due, formando un triangolo. «Vuole realizzare il sogno di poter essere testimone di qualcosa, e poi» sorrise al ricordo, «quando ha visto Anacleto ha detto che le piacciono i gatti: nella smorfia, il tre è il numero del gatto».  
Scrisse a fondo pagina il nome della carta. _Tre di Cuori._  
«E anche questa è fatta, master» gli schioccò un bacio languido sulla nuca, che gli diede un piccolo brivido.  
«Il Tre mi ha detto anche un’altra cosa…»  
«Che cosa?»  
«Che tutte le Carte dei Cuori si sono riunite e hanno parlato di me. Hanno deciso qualcosa…» deglutì nervosamente, «e qualcuno ha parlato bene di me con loro… _non so chi_ e la cosa mi rende ancora più ansioso».  
Sembrava anche lui sorpreso. «Ti ha detto altro?»  
«No» scosse la testa scarabocchiando a casaccio sul block notes, «solo che saprò tutto a tempo debito».  
«Se qualcuno ha parlato bene di te, la cosa non dovrebbe rivelarsi così brutta, no?» l’incoraggiò.  
Sorrise tristemente. «Sono le carte, Manu, sappiamo come sono fatte, il solo fatto che si tratti di loro non mi rende poi così tranquillo».  
«Ma saprai tutto a tempo debito, e se ti ha detto questo, dovresti fidarti: le carte sono tutto tranne che bugiarde, anzi, sono sincere in modo spaventoso» gli baciò dolcemente e ripetutamente il collo.  
«Speriamo» sospirò rassegnato, lasciandosi mollemente andare di schiena contro il suo petto.  
«Preferisci quindi la bruta sincerità?»  
«A volte. Non sempre» precisò, poggiando la testa all’indietro sulla sua spalla. Fra di loro, per esempio, preferiva le bugie.  
«Sarò con te fino a quando me lo permetterai» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, «sarò sempre un passo dietro di te soltanto perché per me è il miglior modo per osservarti e difenderti in ogni circostanza».  
«Lo so» mormorò a sua volta, cercando le sue mani per prenderle, ma quelle sfuggirono alla sua presa e iniziarono a vagare per il suo corpo, dandogli carezze intense dal retrogusto sensuale, tanto da fargli trattenere il respiro all’improvviso.  
«Sarò sempre qui con te, tu non lasciarmi andare e io ci sarò sempre». "Tu non finire la Verifica e io ci sarò sempre" erano quelle le parole esatte.  
«Manu…» esalò, sentendo le mani andare sotto la maglia e provando a fermarlo.  
«Sarò sempre dietro di te, sarò sempre la tua spalla…» le mani che slacciavano i jeans e la bocca che prometteva cose troppo invitanti per essere vere, eppure era tutto lì: in quel momento era davvero fra le sue braccia e si fidava di quello che gli faceva pur non vedendolo.  
C’era un confine sottile fra _master_ e _slave_ , e loro l’oltrepassavano spesso: quanto il _master_ poteva avere il dominio perché era lui a dirigere l’azione, tanto poteva essere sottomesso perché senza qualcuno a cui appoggiarsi diventava niente; quanto lo _slave_ poteva essere sottomesso perché aspettava solo gli ordini da eseguire per poter agire, tanto poteva essere dominante perché consapevole che la sua fedeltà avesse un prezzo altissimo, fosse troppo importante e facile da mettere sul tavolo di gioco a suo favore.  
Era piacevole, quel Gioco, era il _loro_ Gioco.  
«Vuoi anche tu che sia così, Alex?» gli domandò all’orecchio. «Vuoi che io sia sempre con te?»  
«Sì» chiuse gli occhi inclinando di più la testa all’indietro e sentendo la sua mano muoversi su di lui.  
«Vuoi questo? Ti piace così?» la mano si mosse più forte.  
«Sì» gemette; lui gli morse la spalla, e in quel sottile gioco delle parti, persero entrambi la ragione.  
Era tutto fra le sue braccia, fra le sue mani, sentiva il suo respiro umido sul collo e mormorava fra un sospiro e l’altro che gli piaceva davvero e non doveva smettere. _Non doveva smettere di esserci_. Gemette senza ritegno fino all’orgasmo e solo alla fine si rese conto di quanto poco avesse preso aria; Manuele lo strinse di più a sé, come a non farlo scappare adesso che era tutto finito e non erano più legati. Gli baciò il viso più volte.  
«Andiamo ad affrontare la carta?» gli chiese Manuele tenendolo ancora forte, a bassa voce con tono assai incerto, quasi lo stesse supplicando di fare il contrario.  
«Domani» lo rassicurò stringendogli una mano, «per adesso passiamo la serata e la notte insieme» sorrise ad occhi chiusi sentendo il respiro dell’altro farsi meno frenetico per l’ansia. «Per adesso, _stiamo insieme_ ».

 

Alex si era addormentato a letto al suo fianco, Manuele lo guardò dormire per qualche attimo, poi sospirò stancamente e si staccò le sue braccia dai fianchi il più delicatamente possibile per non svegliarlo; scese dal letto e si rifugiò in bagno, chiuse bene la porta a chiave.  
Si guardò allo specchio fissandosi duramente negli occhi.  
«Etienne» lo chiamò con tono sarcastico, «cos’è questa storia? Le carte si sono riunite e io non ne sapevo nulla, perché non mi hai detto niente?» la risposta fu un borbottio di scuse sulla sua pelle. «Cazzate! Hanno parlato di Alex, hanno deciso qualcosa su di lui e tu mi hai tenuto all’oscuro!» sibilò furioso. «Dimmi perché e cos’hanno deciso!» Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Etienne gi replicò con un brivido freddo e dispiaciuto che stava per un perentorio no.  
«Sono cose che riguardano anche me» ribatté dando un pugno sul lavandino, «io sono una parte dell’Assistente, sono il tuo ospite! Devi dirmelo! Si tratta di Alex, Etienne» abbassò di più la voce e gli parlò quasi disperato, «non puoi nascondermi cose che lo riguardano e che potrebbero ferirlo».  
La risposta fu ancora una volta no, accompagnata però da una rassicurazione: non gli avrebbero fatto del male.  
«Tu dimmelo lo stesso!» insisté.  
Etienne si chiuse dietro un ostinato mutismo.  
«Etienne, io…» ma si bloccò sentendo un vento gelido soffiargli sulla pelle. Etienne si stava arrabbiando.  
"Sono cose che riguardano solo il Custode delle Carte dei Cuori, decisioni prese per lui" gli parlò improvvisamente una voce nella sua testa con tono severo e autoritario. "Tu sei solo il mio ospite, le carte non ti hanno concesso niente, hanno concesso qualcosa solo a lui. Tu non ha il diritto di sapere niente, perché con le Carte delle Quattro Stirpi non c’entri niente; quello che le carte fanno, lo fanno solo per i loro Padroni".  
Tutto tacque ed Etienne non diede più cenno di volergli parlare.  
Diede di nuovo un pugno al lavandino: non era vero che era soltanto l’ospite, una parte attiva del ruolo di Assistente era anche sua. Non avrebbero fatto del male né a Alex né a lui, né tantomeno li avrebbero separati. A qualsiasi costo.

 

A metà mattinata, quando tutti erano troppo impegnati con le prime ore di lavoro e ancora troppo lontani dalla pausa pranzo, Alex e Manuele si avviarono al parco dove i lavori erano appena ripresi.  
«Il traffico scorre bene, non c’è troppa gente in giro» osservò Alex, «dovremmo cavarcela solo con un paio di scudi».  
Manuele si parò davanti a lui con finta aria distratta per fargli da paravento da occhi indiscreti, giusto il tempo che richiamasse il Bastone per far scomparire entrambi dalla vista di tutti con uno scudo.  
«Penso proprio che da qui accederemo al Battle Ring» inspirò a fondo preparandosi, «mi chiedo solo che razza di Battle Ring avrà preparato quella mente perversa…» rigirò il Bastone con entrambe le mani e lo puntò a terra. «Tre di Cuori, accetto la sfida».  
La carta comparve ai suoi piedi accecandoli di luce rossa, che quando si diradò mostrò loro l’atteso Battle Ring.  
Manuele si guardò intorno materializzando la spada per sicurezza. «Direi che è più normale di quanto ci aspettassimo» commentò.  
«Anche troppo» rincarò Alex, un po’ inquietato.  
Il Battle Ring era un immenso e sterminato corridoio a scacchi bianchi e rossi; sul lato destro c’erano solo finestre che davano su un parco vuoto, sterminato e lungo quanto il corridoio, su quello sinistro c’erano delle aule di tribunale dall’aria austera, l’una dopo l’altra con porte di legno massiccio.  
«A sinistra, il lato del cuore, la lotta irrefrenabile fra due opposti» osservò Alex, «a destra la fredda tranquillità di un punto di vista esterno, il testimone che tutto vede e tutto abbraccia».  
«Dove credi che sia il Tre?» chiese Manuele.  
«Credo in una delle aule» cominciò a camminare per il corridoio, notando come in ogni aula ci fossero una sorta di fantasmi, delle figure semivisibili, che dibattevano: due sposi – probabilmente i cugini di Gian – che discutevano con i propri familiari, posti dall’altro lato dell’aula, mentre una vecchina li guardava silenziosamente dal posto del giudice; in un’altra c’era la sua amica che discuteva con il prof mentre la nonna ammalata faceva da giudice, e per finire l’aula più affollata, quella del conflitto del parco, con i vecchietti come giudici. Oltrepassò quell’ultima porta ed entrò nell’aula immediatamente successiva, vuota.  
Il Tre lo stava aspettando indossando una toga da giudice slacciata sui vestiti che portava anche al loro primo incontro, era seduta sul banco del giudice con le gambe accavallate; gli sorrise.  
«Benvenuto, Red Jester».  
«Ciao, Tre» la salutò stancamente, sedendosi sul banco di una delle due parti in causa; Manuele fece per imitarlo sedendosi accanto a lui, ma la carta gli puntò il dito contro.  
«No, tu dall’altra parte!» gli indicò il banco dell’altra parte in causa.  
Manuele storse il naso.  
«Accontentala» gli disse Alex, e lui lo fece di malavoglia. Poi si rivolse alla carta incrociando le braccia al petto. «Suppongo che tu sia il giudice».  
«Esatto!» sorrise riaccavvallando le gambe e posando le mani sul ginocchio. «Soltanto un testimone può essere un vero giudice, perché è colui che vede tutto ma da un punto di vista esterno. Il testimone è colui che conferma i fatti, può raccontarli agli altri e ricordare anche in futuro alle due parti, o a una delle due, cos’hanno fatto e sottoscritto. Il testimone sa quant’è importante il suo ruolo, ci tiene, non vuole essere sostituito, _vuole esserci_ ».  
«Essere presenti a qualcosa che per noi è importante… non è detto che _sia_ importante» affermò con sicurezza Alex. «A volte ciò che conta è che il fatto accada, non la nostra presenza».  
«Questo però svilisce il ruolo che hanno nella tua vita le persone che vorrebbero essere testimoni, o rende privo di senso il posto che invece vorrebbero avere accanto a te, le fa sentire inutili, non credi?»  
«Forse» incrociò le braccia sul petto e stese meglio la schiena contro la sedia, «o forse si dovrebbe essere meno egoisti e pensare che l’intero mondo non ruota intorno a noi: tutte le cose succedono con i loro tempi, che vanno rispettati, non possiamo aspettarci che tutto il mondo si fermi e si riallinei con i nostri bisogni, perché la vita di ognuno va avanti e nessuno ha il diritto di fermarla o trattenerla. Affrettare gli eventi, sconvolgerli solo per il nostro capriccio di esserci, il più delle volte non fa altro che rovinare le tempistiche della vita, che è vero, possono essere troppo lunghe a volte, ma uccide più la fretta che l’attesa» concluse con un sorriso sicuro. «Per la fretta, perdiamo più cose che con l’attesa».  
Lei ci pensò su inclinando la testa di lato. «Punto a tuo favore» ammise, «ma cosa mi dici di voi due?» indicò prima lui e poi Manuele; Alex sentì un brivido freddo scorrergli lungo la schiena. «E se adesso io ti dicessi che vorrei essere il vostro giudice e testimone? Siete o non siete due parti che si stanno scontrando? C’è chi vuole restare» guardò Manuele, «e chi invece vuole catturare tutte le carte, pur sapendo che questo vuol dire lasciare andare l’altro» guardò Alex. «In mezzo ci sto io, o meglio le persone che vorrebbero solo che tu, Alexandre Rouges, fossi felice – pensa a tua sorella, per esempio – e a tutti noi non state forse negando questa possibilità non decidendo mai da che parte stare, se da quella di rimanere insieme nonostante tutto, o quella di voltare pagina provando a cercare della felicità altrove? Siete in stasi».  
Alex incassò il colpo facendo un sorriso amaro che fu più che altro una smorfia ad occhi bassi. «Punto a tuo favore» vide di sottecchi le mani di Manuele fremere sull’altro banco, «ci stiamo attardando a scegliere, siamo consapevoli che stiamo solo facendoci del male a vicenda ed è per questo che il più delle volte facciamo finta di non sapere quello che ci aspetta. Però, per quanto possiamo continuare a mentirci _adesso_ , non dubitare del fatto che poi in futuro faremo la scelta giusta nel momento giusto: quando arriverà il momento decideremo, né un minuto prima, né un minuto dopo; nel frattempo non vogliamo perderci quello che possiamo avere soltanto per la decisione affrettata di non farci male. Uccide più la fretta che l’attesa» ripeté con convinzione.  
Il Tre soppesò le sue parole guardandoli entrambi con espressione seria e attenta; poi sospirò a fondo, prese il martelletto del giudice e lo roteò fra le dita. «Ne sei proprio convinto?»  
«Sono irremovibile».  
«Allora vieni qui» allungò il martelletto verso di lui facendogli implicitamente cenno di avvicinarsi a lei.  
Alex si alzò e prese il martelletto con aria dubbiosa; lei gli indicò con un’occhiata di batterlo sul banco come per mettere fine alla seduta.  
«Tua la decisione, tua la scelta, Padrone» gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Emetti pure la tua sentenza».  
Alex fece per battere il martello, ma lei si avvicinò furtiva e fulminea al suo orecchio. «Abbi pazienza, catturaci tutte e solo così potremo farti un regalo» gli sussurrò e fece pressione con la mano sul suo polso per spingerlo a battere il martello prima che esitasse ancora.  
La ragazza svanì in una nuvola di fumo rosso e una carta volò docilmente sul palmo della sua mano.  
 _Tre di Cuori_.  


  


  


Il Battle Ring si dissolse tremolando intorno a loro; tornarono alla luce del giorno, davanti al parco con le costruzioni ancora ferme – tutto era tornato come prima.  
«Resta un solo numero e due figure» mormorò Alex, fissando la carta che aveva in mano e risentendo l’eco delle ultime parole della ragazza.  
Manuele gli diede uno scappellotto affettuoso sulla nuca e poi la sua mano restò lì, ad infilarsi fra i suoi capelli mentre lo guardava con dolcezza e ironia, probabilmente per smorzare l’atmosfera pesante portata dalla discussione con il Tre. «A questo punto il Re potrebbe anche cominciare seriamente a temerti, no?»  
Abbozzò un sorriso; stavano evitando di nuovo di parlarne. «Forse…»  
Manuele premette di più la mano sulla sua nuca e lo spinse verso di sé baciandolo sulla bocca; tutto perse senso.  
Il mondo si apriva e chiudeva lì.

 

Era quasi notte; Alex, sul retro della casa del nonno, guardò con affetto i musetti dei cuccioli della coniglietta allevata da suo nonno, picchiettò le dita sulla gabbia lasciando che gliele annusassero e poi con un sospiro rassegnato si decise a prendere il cellulare dalla tasca; fece una chiamata. Quasi sussultò quando sentì aprire la linea.  
«Sì?»  
«Ciao, Nina» la salutò in modo flebile.  
«Ciao. Solitamente quando mi chiami a quest’ora non è mai per qualcosa di buono» la sentì sospirare; l’immaginò seduta alla scrivania davanti a parecchi libri, con una penna fra le dita.  
Si morse un labbro. «In effetti, non credo che sia una cosa buona, ma… è giusto che tu la sappia». Trasse un grosso respiro guardandosi intorno, indeciso solo ancora per un altro attimo. «Nina, so che è sbagliato quello che sto facendo, che questo non è il mio Gioco ma quello del Fante, ma…»  
«Tu e Etienne adesso state insieme» concluse per lui, intuendo. Non vi fu delusione nel tono della sua voce, semmai rassegnazione e tristezza.  
«Non ce l’ho fatta, mi dispiace».  
«Non è a me che deve dispiacere, fratello…»  
«Io… lo so, mi sono cacciato in questo grosso casino in cui non è la mia sola vita ad essere in pericolo, ma prima o poi si arriva sempre ad un limite di sopportazione e io… io non ce l’ho fatta più, Nina» ammise con gli occhi lucidi. «Ti giuro che ne sono cosciente: tutto il male che ne verrà sarà solo colpa mia» s’indicò il petto anche se lei non poteva vederlo, «succederanno cose terribili e io dovrò fronteggiarle consapevole che sono stato io a scatenarle, credo che questo mi basti come punizione, no?»  
«Alexandre…» lo richiamò con tono dispiaciuto.  
«Lo so che non posso tenerlo con me, lo so anche se lui non smette un attimo di ripetermi che vorrebbe restare, lo so che devo catturare tutte le carte entro un anno o torneranno libere più forti di prima e chissà quante vittime faranno, visto che io avrò fallito e nessuno potrà riprenderle. Lo so che non c’è soluzione, solo… voglio vivere questo perché non ce la faccio più, c’è un limite a tutto. Ti prego, dimmi che almeno tu sei dalla mai parte» la supplicò.  
La sentì trarre un grosso respiro ed espirare a fondo, esitante. «Alexandre, non posso non essere dalla tua parte, ma devi promettermi che starai attento. Ti stai già facendo un sacco di male che non ti meriti, il Fante ti toglierà le ultime briciole di energia che ti restano».  
"L’ultima carta sarà quella che ti strapperà il cuore". Lo sapeva, adesso ne era proprio sicuro.  
«Starò attento» le disse fiocamente. «È una promessa».  
Dall’altro capo della linea, la sentì esitare silenziosa, probabilmente incerta su come continuare quella conversazione abbastanza sofferta in cui doveva offrire il suo conforto ma non sapeva come, visto che non c’era abituata. «Le mie carte mi avviseranno quando il tuo Fante attaccherà, ti manderò tutto il mio aiuto, io e Holger non ti lasceremo solo» gli ripeté quello che gli aveva detto l’altra volta.  
«Grazie» le disse con affetto. «Tu come stai?»  
«Bene, io e Holger stiamo bene. Ci mancano cinque carte».  
 _Cinque carte?_ Come faceva Nina ad essere improvvisamente più indietro di lui con la cattura?  
«A me ne mancano solo tre» parlò stupito, «com’è possibile che tu sia indietro rispetto a me? Prima tu eri avanti e fra noi c’era un forte stacco…»  
«Non ti saprei dire» l’immaginò soffiarsi su una ciocca di capelli, ed effettivamente sentì uno sbuffo, «ultimamente le Picche si sono fatte più lente, compaiono ad intervalli regolari ma a lunga distanza. Ho provato a interrogare una di loro prima della cattura, ma tutto ciò che ne ho cavato è stato che hanno deciso così tutte insieme, che si sono riunite a discutere di me».  
«Anche loro?!» si sorprese. «Il Tre di Cuori mi ha riferito che le Carte dei Cuori si sono riunite e hanno preso degli accordi, a quanto pare… mi chiedo cosa stiano architettando. La cosa non mi piace».  
«Neanche a me» la sentì rispondere con tono sincero. «Ma non credo proprio che le carte ci diranno di più, soprattutto perché siamo agli sgoccioli».  
«Tu hai scoperto nient’altro?» e stavolta ebbe l’impressione di sentirla esitare.  
«No, niente di davvero rilevante».  
Guardò l’orologio. «Si è fatto tardi, meglio andare a dormire. Ci sentiamo presto, un bacione».  
«Ciao, a presto».  
Restò a fissare il cellulare a lungo con la testa persa altrove, prima di rientrare a casa; sentì la chitarra suonare e sorrise dolcemente.  
Trovò Manuele seduto sul letto con la chitarra imbracciata; si sedette al suo fianco.  
«Hai parlato con Nina?» gli chiese distrattamente.  
«Sì».  
«Che ti ha detto?»  
«Niente d’importante» scosse la testa e posò il cellulare sul comodino vedendo di sottecchi Manuele posare la chitarra a terra.  
Manuele l’afferrò per il mento costringendolo piano ma con fermezza a guardarlo negli occhi; si fissarono intensamente senza parlare, seri e decisi.  
«Bugiardo» gli mormorò atono Manuele.  
«Anche tu lo sei» gli ribatté prima di avventarsi con impeto sulla sua bocca.  
Mentre i loro corpi si surriscaldavano sotto il tocco l’uno dell’altro, ne ebbe proprio la certezza: nessuno avrebbe mai potuto ferirli, e il mondo non si apriva, si _chiudeva_ proprio lì.

 

Seduto su una panca di legno all’interno della loro villetta, Etienne guardava fuori dalla finestra, pensoso e con espressione sofferta. Sentì Holger arrivare ed entrare nella stanza, ma non distolse lo sguardo da fuori.  
Holger si sedette ai suoi piedi, intrecciò le dita alle sue. «Le cose stanno peggiorando, vero?»  
Gli annuì senza guardarlo. «Non vuole più ascoltarmi. Ha scoperto della riunione delle carte ed è andato su tutte le furie perché non gliel’ho detto; gli ho ribadito che non può sapere cose che riguardano solo il Jester e le carte, ma non credo abbia apprezzato».  
«Il consenso delle Carte dei Cuori è stato unanime?» gli chiese.  
«No» sbuffò e si voltò a guardarlo, «fra quelle ancora non catturate, il Dieci e il Re hanno votato contro, ma erano comunque in minoranza…»  
«Del Re c’era da aspettarselo» commentò.  
«E il Dieci è il più capriccioso di tutti e fuori di testa» scosse il capo tornando a guardare fuori.  
«Anche fra le Picche c’è stata una grossa maggioranza a favore» assentì; lo richiamò piano tirandogli appena la mano verso di sé. «Etienne?» era un’implicita richiesta di dirgli cosa stesse pensando.  
Si voltò verso di lui ad occhi bassi. «A fine Verifica la mia sofferenza nel separarmi da Alexandre sarà assolutamente nulla a confronto alla sua, sarà il suo dolore a renderlo pazzo. Perderà il controllo dei miei poteri» era una sentenza assoluta. «Avevi ragione. Sarà colpa mia».  
Sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Per caso non raccolgo sempre i tuoi cocci?»  
Etienne ricambiò il sorriso con dolcezza. «Grazie per esserci sempre» si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca a lungo; poi mise una mano sulla benda nera sull’occhio dell’altro, Holger fece lo stesso con la sua rossa, si guardarono intensamente e poi l’uno tolse la benda dell’altro all’unisono, svanendo insieme nello stesso attimo.  
Quello era stato solo il penultimo dei loro congedi per quella Verifica.

 

 

 


	13. Toccando il Cielo

Amici carissimi vicini e lontani, lettori fidati e sbirciatori impuniti, spettatori incalliti e illegalmente imbucati, bentornati ancora una volta su questi lidi per ascoltare le mie molto umili parole!  
Io… lo so, non ho un aspetto molto sano, diciamo: sono pallidissimo, ho delle occhiaie da far invidia ad un panda e sono in preda a dei tic motori multipli, ma anche questa volta ho una motivazione più che valida!  
Recentemente sono andato a far visita al mio amico Menestrello delle Storie Horror e Splatter, che ha dei problemi col sonno. Siccome ultimamente sta avendo degli incubi sempre più vividi – cosa che può succedere a via di raccontare sempre certe cose – ha deciso di non dormire per un paio di notti prendendo una pozione apposita, in modo tale poi da crollare di tutto punto al terzo giorno addormentandosi senza pensare più di tanto agli incubi, che ormai regolarmente lo aspettano.  
Peccato che io abbia confuso la fiaschetta della pozione con quella di un liquore e me la sia scolata tutta di un fiato.  
Al momento sono ben tre notti che non dormo e l’effetto non si è ancora esaurito: passo le serate con gli occhi sbarrati verso il soffitto con il ticchettio della sveglia che mi martella sui nervi, e ho anche preso questo tic assurdo di chiudere un occhio alzando in contemporanea la spalla come se stessi ammiccando – cosa che tra l’altro mi è costata un paio di borsettate in testa da parte di un paio di Menestrelle che hanno equivocato.  
Il Menestrello delle Storie Horror e Splatter adesso è alla ricerca dell’antidoto, che si trova al centro della Mostruosa Foresta Nera delle Belve Feroci Cattivissime; se torna vivo, siamo a cavallo.  
Nel frattempo, scusate se mentre suono la chitarra mi parte qualche stonatura per via del tic, ma penso che tutto sommato dovrei farcela a proseguire con la storia.  
Dunque, eravamo rimasti ai primi giorni di vita insieme del nostro Jester preferito e il suo Assistente. Mancano solo l’ultimo numero e due delle figure all’appello, la fine è ormai un laccio che si stringe sempre di più attorno al poco tempo che i due hanno da passare insieme; ne sono consapevoli, ma preferiscono provare a far finta di niente. Crolleranno mai? Riusciranno mai a parlarne?  


  
**13\. Toccando il cielo**   


Alex entrò in modo furtivo nella camera da letto matrimoniale, si tolse in fretta lo zaino dalle spalle e si sedette sul materasso. Aprì velocemente lo zaino e prese qualcosa che mise subito nel primo cassetto del suo comodino, appena prima che la porta si aprisse.  
«Alex, cosa stai facendo?» gli chiese assai perplesso Manuele.  
«Niente» ribatté con ostentata indifferenza, richiudendo lo zaino; l’altro fece un sorriso sornione e si avvicinò a lui assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Cos’hai nascosto dentro al comodino?»  
«Assolutamente niente» ribadì, mentre Manuele apriva in modo implacabile il primo cassetto.  
«Ah» esalò sorridendo con aria ancora più furba vedendo la misteriosa refurtiva, «effettivamente cose come _preservativi_ e _lubrificante_ sono assolutamente niente».  
Alex si schiarì la voce e alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso: quella situazione stava prendendo una piega assai imbarazzante. «Non è una bella cosa arrivare al dunque e non averli, sai? Queste cose esistono col solo scopo di apparire magicamente quando ce n’è bisogno, e io non ne compravo da un bel pezzo» ammise fiocamente, «e purtroppo non sono abbastanza magico da farle _realmente_ apparire magicamente quando servono» si fece pensoso. «Chissà se nel mondo di Harry Potter i maghi gay fanno davvero comparire ‘ste cose per magia…»  
Manuele sorrise divertito e prese il lubrificante, ne lesse distrattamente l’etichetta sedendosi sul letto. «Potevamo comprarli insieme» poi s’immobilizzò di colpo e alzò gli occhi su di lui guardandolo con aria sospetta. «Non dirmi che te ne stai ancora facendo un problema e li hai presi di nascosto per paura di fare la figura dell’arrapato insensibile con me».  
«No!» gli tolse il lubrificante dalle mani. «Volevo pensarci io. Volevo… volevo solo fare una cosa carina».  
Il sorriso di Manuele si allargò ancor di più in modo furbo e si riappropriò del flacone. «Sei arrossito. Che cosa _deliziosa_ » tolse il tappo e annusò.  
«Potresti evitare di prendermi in giro tutte le volte che arrossisco?» e seccato gli tolse di nuovo dalle mani il lubrificante. Che lui riprese subito, tenendolo di proposito in alto con una mano per non farglielo riprendere.  
«Che futile questione!» continuò a sorridere beffardo. «Il vero problema non è chi li ha comprati, né come li useremo. Ma _quando_ li useremo» insinuò.  
Alex assottigliò lo sguardo assumendo un’espressione furba a sua volta. «Chi l’ha detto che _come_ li useremo non sarà un problema?» fece leva con un ginocchio contro il materasso per sollevarsi e riprese il flacone; gli sbatté scherzosamente il tappo chiuso contro la fronte. «Credevi davvero che te l’avrei data vinta?»  
Schioccò la lingua fingendosi stizzito. «Contavo di vincere facile».  
«Sbagliato!» schioccò a sua volta la lingua allontanando il lubrificante da lui e alzandosi da letto; Manuele non si alzò, ma allungò un braccio per provare a riprendersi il flacone, che lui allontanò ancor di più dalla sua presa. Poi, ridendo, indietreggiò uscendo dalla stanza, intuendo che stava per iniziare un inseguimento.  
Effettivamente, Manuele scattò in avanti provando ad afferrarlo, ma lui corse via brandendo in aria il lubrificante come se fosse un trofeo.  
«Bastardo!»  
«Prova a prendermi!»  
«Non dovresti usare _quella_ parola, sai?»  
Scavalcarono con dei balzi divano e poltrone e girarono intorno ai tavoli mentre un perplesso Anacleto li fissava con la testa inclinata di lato.  
Manuele rise continuando a correre. «Ti rendi conto che perfino il gatto ci sta guardando male? Fermati!»  
Alex rallentò un attimo per guardare il micio continuando a ridere, lui ne approfittò per afferrargli un braccio e spingerlo con forza contro il muro. «Preso!» mise una mano intorno al flacone appropriandosene.  
Alex non smise di ridere divertito, scosse la testa. «Siamo due cazzoni! C’è gente che non ha il lubrificante e deve improvvisare con roba assurda e noi che ce l’abbiamo facciamo ‘sti giochetti da quattordicenni!»  
«Non è colpa mia se il mio ragazzo è più fuori di testa di me» e con nonchalance lanciò il flacone sul divano, alle sue spalle.  
«Ehi! Guarda che Anacleto potrebbe giocarci come se fosse una palla! Meglio rimetterlo nel cassetto…» fece per muoversi, ma Manuele lo bloccò di nuovo contro il muro premendogli un braccio contro la gola, come se fosse un coltello.  
«Dicevamo sull’averla vinta?» ricordò Manuele sorridendogli in modo fintamente crudele.  
«Che non è ancora detta l’ultima parola?» in risposta ricevette un morso sul collo; socchiuse gli occhi inclinando la testa all’indietro, mordendosi un labbro e sorridendo. «Sei davvero in grado di prendere la situazione in mano?» lo prese sottilmente in giro.  
Lo baciò sulla bocca in modo aggressivo. «Non dovresti sfidarmi, sai?»  
Si guardarono negli occhi con ognuno sul volto un ghigno gemello dell’altro; Alex protrasse la testa in avanti per baciarlo con impeto a sua volta.  
Certi momenti era bello fare gli idioti insieme, prendersi in giro consapevoli che nessuna buffonata o magra figura avrebbe danneggiato sul serio l’immagine che avevano l’uno dell’altro. Altri momenti, invece, mettevano momentaneamente da parte il tenero affetto che li legava e si sorridevano in modo sfacciato guardandosi negli occhi fra un bacio all’altro, sentendo crescere insieme il desiderio di toccarsi. Si provocavano l’un l’altro senza freni e senza regole, i baci diventavano aggressivi e le mani poco delicate, i denti davano morsi sostituendo un gemito in più e dei sorrisi soddisfatti spuntavano sul viso quando finalmente l’altro concedeva la reazione voluta e gemeva forte. Quella era fiducia incondizionata e avere imparato a conoscersi fino in fondo, la certezza assoluta che niente potesse essere sbagliato se fatto insieme: non c’era nemmeno da chiedere il permesso prima. Diventavano frenetici e febbrili, come in quel momento, finivano per farsi erroneamente male e non se ne preoccupavano neanche.  
Manuele spinse un paio di volte il bacino contro il suo e gli mordicchiò la linea della mandibola. «Pensi ancora che io non sia in grado di prendere la situazione in mano?»  
Ad occhi chiusi, sorrise ironico col fiato corto. «Sì».  
«Te ne pentirai» lo minacciò ghignando.  
Alex sentì il rumore della zip dei suoi jeans che si abbassava insieme alla sensazione della lingua di lui sul collo, e ciò lo fece sciogliere di più e sbuffare un sorriso pigro e soddisfatto; gli mise una mano sulla nuca e restando in piedi l’osservò abbassarsi lentamente fino ad inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi.  
«Ne sei ancora convinto?» gli domandò un’ultima volta Manuele prima di avvicinare la bocca a lui, con le mani posate sui suoi fianchi.  
«Sì» deglutì a stento e chiuse gli occhi inclinando la testa all’indietro lo stesso attimo che sentì per la prima volta la sua lingua.  
Potevano essere anche quello, in fondo, giochi innocenti e giochi sensuali, scherzi stupidi fra amici e passione sfrenata fra due amanti; potevano essere tutta la gioia che dava quel piacere fisico che derivava da una fiducia assoluta e un legame puramente affettivo. Sì, potevano essere gioia e tanta felicità, così come piacere e amore insieme. Potevano essere semplicemente loro due dimenticando che il loro tempo stava per scadere e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto contraddirli o ferirli.  
Emise un gemito roco e affondò di più le dita fra i suoi capelli, Manuele cercò l’altra sua mano e gliela strinse; erano così uniti che davvero sarebbe stato impossibile separarli. Lo pregò di non smettere fino a quando le sue parole diventarono suoni inarticolati, si lasciò andare in gemiti più forti e raggiunse l’orgasmo sentendosi portare via, lontano da ogni cosa, da tutto ciò che Manuele gli aveva appena dato. E che gli avrebbe dato ancora, fino a quando avrebbero avuto tempo.  
Dopo qualche attimo in cui ascoltò attonito il proprio respiro ancora affannato, crollò a terra accanto a lui, che gli prese subito il viso fra le mani baciandolo sulla bocca.  
«Allora, ne sei ancora convinto?» gli domandò di nuovo poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Un po’ meno» rispose con voce roca e sorridendo.  
«Sei orribile».  
«Non è colpa mia se il mio ragazzo è più fuori di testa di me» gli ripeté quello che lui gli aveva detto prima, e lo baciò a sua volta sulla bocca.  
«Di questo passo potremmo anche non voler più uscire da questa casa».  
«La cosa ti dispiace?» sorrise sornione infilandogli una mano dentro i jeans.  
«No» trattenne un gemito.  
«Neanche a me» e pose fine alla questione bloccandogli i gemiti in gola baciandolo di nuovo.

 

Le mattine avevano sempre un buon sapore da quando non si svegliava più da solo; in dormiveglia poteva sentire il tepore dolce di un corpo accanto a sé – non il calore "statico" della spalliera del divano e dei cuscini – il profumo di pelle pulita da una doccia fatta la sera prima che non fosse il proprio e il rumore lieve di un respiro vicino. C’era da dire che, in un’ottica meno poetica, ne aveva giovato anche la sua schiena.  
Cullandosi in quel preciso disordine di odori e respiri che erano loro due su di un letto, sorrise appena ad occhi socchiusi ricordandosi che la sera prima era andato a dormire prendendo in prestito una maglia di Manuele. Probabilmente era una vita intera che aspettava l’attimo giusto per confondersi così tanto con qualcun altro, ed era bellissimo.  
Sentì Manuele muoversi appena contro di lui e respirare più a fondo, si stava svegliando; restò ad occhi chiusi aspettando il puntuale sbadiglio che annunciava il suo totale risveglio.  
«Buongiorno» gli mormorò Alex, e adesso che aveva sbadigliato e si era stiracchiato poteva tranquillamente tornare ad intrecciare gambe e braccia alle sue.  
«’giorno» la risposta arrivò impastata dal sonno. «Un attimo, vado in bagno» fece per scostarsi. Alex per tutta risposta lo strinse più forte. «Alex!» lo richiamò sbuffando un sorriso ad occhi socchiusi; lui sbuffò seccato e lo lasciò andare.  
Non appena Manuele si alzò, Alex si concesse di sbadigliare e di stiracchiarsi a sua volta; stava anche pensando di cacciare la testa sotto al cuscino quando Manuele ritornò in camera trafelato e con un sorriso nervoso sul viso.  
«Che c’è?» gi chiese sospettoso.  
«Credo di non potertelo spiegare a parole, dovresti…» gesticolò facendo dei cenni dietro di sé, «dovresti venire a vedere di persona».  
Inarcò un sopracciglio con dei sospetti sempre più forti. «Sei andato in bagno e hai scoperto che la lavatrice si è rotta? Abbiamo la casa allagata?»  
«No, niente allagamenti, nessun elettrodomestico rotto. Si tratta di qualcosa di meno "normale"» fletté le dita in aria tracciando delle virgolette immaginarie, «che ho visto dalla finestra dal bagno e che si trova nel nostro cortile» aggiunse tutto di un fiato.  
I sospetti di Alex presero una svolta più tremenda. «Ok» prese l’orologio da polso posato sul comodino per vedere che ore fossero, «sono le 7,20 del mattino, Manu, non puoi dirmi sul serio che una carta ha già fatto danni».  
«Non è che ha fatto danni… cioè, sì, è una carta, ma… dovresti davvero venire a vedere. Anacleto ci si è arrampicato sopra».  
« _Anacleto?_ » ripeté perplesso e ora più preoccupato.  
«Sì».  
Alex si decise ad alzarsi dal letto e seguì a piedi scalzi Manuele fino alla soglia della porta che dava sul piccolo cortile sul retro. Fissò attonito la cosa che era sorta dal terreno quella notte.  
Una gigantesca pianta di fagioli, cinque fusti intrecciati che arrivavano fino al cielo e oltre che con le loro immense foglie verdi adombravano l’intera casa. Anacleto stava disteso su un grosso ramo sporgente e ondeggiava pigramente la coda guardandoli dall’alto con aria altezzosa.  
Alex restò impassibile e richiuse la porta; prese per mano Manuele. «Ok, ritorniamocene a letto».  
«No, Alex, no!» rise provando a trattenerlo. «Non puoi lasciar perdere una cosa simile! È gigantesco, non è che se chiudi la porta, scompare!»  
«In tutta onestà, avrei sperato di sì!»  
«Prova almeno a capire di che carta si tratta!»  
Fece finta di pensarci su. «Allora, vediamo, che tipo di energia sento provenire dal fagiolo? Non mi sento oppresso, quindi non è una figura. Quale numero è rimasto? Ah sì! Il Dieci!» disse con enfasi, prima di perdere di nuovo qualsiasi espressione. «E adesso torniamocene a letto».  
«Alex» lo richiamò continuando a ridere e a trattenerlo, «è una pianta enorme! Dobbiamo nasconderla e vedere se ne sono spuntate altre in città durante la notte!»  
«Che palle! Sono le 7,20 del mattino!» si lamentò. «Lasciami almeno carburare!»  
«Ti faccio un caffè» gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia con aria paziente e andò in cucina. «Tu copri la pianta con uno scudo magico!» l’ammonì in lontananza.  
Alex si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia mugugnando imprecazioni, poi l’accontentò. Poco dopo lo raggiunse in cucina con il portatile sotto braccio; si sedette al tavolo e avviò il sistema operativo mentre Manuele gli versava del caffè in una tazzina.  
«Al notiziario non stanno dicendo niente» gli disse Manuele indicando con un cenno della testa la TV accesa, «nessun fagiolo in vista».  
Alex si collegò ad internet bevendo un sorso di caffè. «No, neanche su Facebook fra i miei contatti ci sono strane notizie su fagioli magici. Ce l’abbiamo solo noi in cortile, siamo fortunati, no?» fece sarcastico. «E qualcosa mi dice che se l’abbatto, ricrescerà».  
«È permeato dell’energia della carta, ovvio che ricrescerà fino a quando non la sconfiggerai» bevve il proprio caffè sedendosi davanti a lui.  
«Ma che razza di attacco è questo?!» si lamentò. «Far crescere un fagiolo magico proprio accanto casa nostra! Questa carta pensa per caso che il mio secondo nome sia Giacomo?!»  
«Più che un attacco sembra un…» esitò e prese il proprio caffè, « _dispetto_ » precisò, nascondendo subito la bocca dietro la tazzina.  
Alex alzò gli occhi su di lui e lo fissò sospettoso. «Manu, tu sai molte cose sulle carte, ma di solito non mi parli mai in modo diretto di loro e non mi anticipi le loro abitudini, perché questo fa parte del Gioco, giusto?»  
«Giusto» assentì vago, «e anche perché io come te non so fino alla fine di che carta si tratta».  
«Stavolta però lo sappiamo entrambi» insinuò. «Che tipo è il Dieci?»  
«Dispettoso» fu la sintetica risposta.  
«E poi?» incalzò.  
Sbuffò stancamente. «Senti, io e il Dieci non andiamo per niente d’accordo».  
«Come mai?» si sorprese e s’incuriosì.  
«Non posso dirti molto, ma diciamo che non sono io ad avercela con il Dieci, è il Dieci ad avercela con me! È fissato con il fatto che deve essere migliore di me. Ognuno ha le sue fisse» fece un lungo sorso di caffè.  
«Uhm» soppesò l’informazione poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Beh, effettivamente far spuntare dal nulla un fagiolo enorme, mi sa davvero più da scherzo, che d’attacco».  
«Riesci a capire come mai ha scelto proprio un fagiolo?»  
Sorrise sarcastico. «Il rapporto fra il dieci e il fagiolo è più facile di quanto pensi. Ho imparato gran parte delle smorfie a memoria, compresa quella napoletana: il dieci è il numero dei fagioli».  
«Carino da parte sua dirti che ha cominciato ad agire presentandosi così!» ironizzò.  
«Già, mi chiedo soltanto se c’entri anche qualcosa con quello che sarà il suo attacco vero e proprio» si fece pensoso. «Chissà perché ha scelto proprio una fiaba…»  
«Lo capirai meglio quando lo vedrai, credimi» sorrise ironico Manuele.  
«Oh, non ne dubito» ribatté sarcastico; l’altro rise, si protrasse verso di lui, gli afferrò il mento con una mano e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Forse i misteri su di lui prima o poi lo avrebbero stancato, ma sapeva anche che presto gli sarebbero mancati.

 

Non era mai piacevole andare al lavoro con la consapevolezza di imbucarsi in un posto troppo rosa, troppo tenero e troppo _puccioso_ e considerando l’inizio di quella mattina le cose non potevano che peggiorare. Con un grosso sbadiglio, Alex scese dall’auto e si avviò verso il _Gummyland_ , ripetendosi che in fondo era anche per il bene di Manuele se lavorava in quel postaccio.  
Lungo il marciapiede che portava al _Gummyland_ c’erano un paio di negozi di vestiti e borse, robe a cui Alex non prestava mai attenzione per via della sua ovvia natura restia a qualsiasi cosa riguardasse lo shopping femminile, ma dei grossi cartelli colorati attirarono il suo sguardo.  
Sgranò gli occhi e li rilesse credendo di aver capito male. Degli sconti? I saldi fuori stagione? Che storia era quella? Non ebbe tempo di rifletterci su, perché fu travolto da un gruppetto di ragazzine che entrarono felici e contente dentro al negozio che stava fissando.  
Si guardò intorno perplesso e si accorse che effettivamente c’era qualcosa di strano: i negozi femminili della zona erano affollati e tutti stavano facendo delle grosse svendite. Le donne erano tutte esaltate.  
Con una faccia schifata, prestò orecchio a dei frammenti di discussioni della gente che gli passava accanto.  
Una giovane donna stava parlando con una sua amica, era entusiasta. «E poi lui stamattina mi ha portato la colazione a letto con una rosa rossa, e dentro la rosa c’era l’ANELLO! Proprio quello che volevo io!»  
Un uomo sui quarant’anni parlava al telefono, emozionato. «Ti dico che ho vinto! Dopo anni e anni di enalotto, ce l’ho fatta!»  
Due ragazzini maschi con lo zaino in spalla – probabilmente avevano marinato la scuola – stavano parlando fitto-fitto. «Allora si è seduta sul letto accanto a me, si è tolta la maglia e ha spento la luce! Me l’ha data! Non sono più vergine, capisci?»  
Alex si sbatté una mano sulla faccia, quella era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Andò al _Gummyland_ a passo di marcia aspettandosi di vedere…  
…sua sorella festosa che ballava e cantava con gli occhi sbrilluccicanti.  
«ALEX!» gli andò incontro e gli mise le mani sulle spalle. «Non ci crederai mai, ma tuo cognato – nonché mio marito – ha finalmente fatto una cosa giusta!»  
«Che cosa?» chiese monocorde e con una certa rassegnazione. «Ha imparato a fare la lavatrice? Si è cotto la carne non bruciando la cucina?»  
«No! Ha comprato dei biglietti per Venezia e Parigi! Andremo nelle due città più romantiche del mondo!» si portò le mani sulle guance, accaldate dall’emozione. «Erano anni che sognavo di farlo! Faremo un viaggio insieme, lì!» l’afferrò per le mani costringendolo a girare in tondo.  
«Sì, ma smettila o mi farai girare la testa!» si lamentò.  
«Oh come sono felice!» lo lasciò e tornò a ballare da sola per il negozio. «Staremo via per un’intera settimana! Sarà bellissimo, soltanto io e lui nelle capitali del romanticismo! Un sogno!»  
«Già» bofonchiò per nulla convinto, «un vero _Sogno!_ » prese il cellulare dallo zaino. «Aspetta un attimo che devo fare una chiamata» si chiuse nel retrobottega e chiamò l’unica persona al mondo che conosceva che di solito non si esaltava mai, giusto per fare una verifica.  
«Gian?» lo chiamò non appena aprì la linea.  
«Ehi, ciao, amico» il tono fu quello di sempre, ma sentì uno strano sottofondo di eccitazione.  
Si accigliò. «Ti sento strano, che succede?»  
«Io… io…» sembrava senza parole. «Non ci crederai mai, amico, ma stamattina ho aperto la posta elettronica e ho trovato un buono come premio fedeltà dal mio negozio di elettronica di fiducia! Cinquecento euro! Ho telefonato al negozio ed è tutto vero! È incredibile».  
«Già» biascicò sospirando stancamente. _No, pure Gian, no._  
«Potrò comprare un sacco di cose con questi soldi, potrò…» si fermò incerto su cosa elencare per prima.  
«Comprare altre ciabatte multipresa?»  
«Anche, quelle non mi bastano mai. So che ti sembrerà strano sentirtelo dire, e sembra strano anche a me chiedertelo, ma… vuoi venire a fare _shopping_ con me?» sembrava _davvero_ felice. «Andiamo al negozio insieme: voglio approfittarne per comprare qualcosa anche per te».  
Alex si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «È un pensiero molto carino da parte tua, fammi sapere quando vai».  
«Certo. Ma tu come mai mi hai chiamato?» si sorprese.  
«Uhm, niente» inventò una scusa, «volevo sapere se a lezione potresti portarmi gli appunti, vorrei rivedere una cosa che forse mi è sfuggita e non mi sono appuntato».  
«Sicuro. Ci vediamo allora, ciao!»  
«Ciao» chiuse la chiamata e si guardò attorno _disgustato_. Fece un’altra chiamata.  
«Ehi, Alex!» la voce di Manuele in quel momento fu addirittura rassicurante.  
«Noi due dobbiamo parlare, la carta ha agito. E non mi piace».

 

Lucio, il proprietario del _Breadstick_ , stava parlando emozionato al telefono dell’affare che aveva appena fatto: aveva trovato finalmente l’auto d’epoca dei suoi sogni ad un buon prezzo.  
Tutto intorno a loro era un continuo parlare di allegri sogni materiali realizzati e Alex se ne stava seduto a braccia conserte con una faccia impassibile al loro tavolo, un panino più imbottito di schifezze del solito per ognuno dei due e un piatto di patatine fritte da coprire totalmente con ketchup e maionese in mezzo a loro; tirò su col naso, afferrò il cestino di vimini pieno di bustine di salse e cominciò proprio l’opera di copertura.  
Manuele l’osservò sogghignando e provando inutilmente a coprirsi la bocca con una mano per non farglielo notare.  
«Non ridere, sai?» l’ammonì.  
«Si può sapere perché la felicità altrui ti schifa così tanto?» continuò a ridere.  
«Non mi schifa, mi _irrita_ : quando la gente è felice si dimentica di rispettare il diritto altrui di essere tristi!»  
«Non vorrei contraddirti, ma fare il muso in una giornata di festa è da rompipalle, per esempio» addentò il proprio panino mentre Alex continuava metodicamente a strappare le bustine e a versarne il contenuto sulle patatine. «Non è che ci si dimentica di rispettare il diritto altrui di essere tristi, sono i tristi che sono una rottura, certe volte, e ne sono pure consapevoli di essere dei rompicoglioni, lo fanno apposta» aggiunse a bocca piena.  
«Ok» ammise, «certe volte da ragazzino mi sono atteggiato da emo boy in modo consapevole durante qualche festa di compleanno, però non è questo il punto!» strappò un’altra bustina.  
«Allora qual è?»  
«Il punto è che…» stava per prendere un’altra bustina, ma poi fissò il piatto di patatine e ritrasse la mano. «Il punto è che noi due, a via di pranzare qui, ci rovineremo lo stomaco» cambiò discorso.  
Manuele rise con una mano sulla bocca piena. «Penso che sia troppo tardi per pensare questo, ma comunque non sono queste le piccole cose che ci rendono _felici_?» ammiccò.  
Alex storse il naso. «Sai, da una parte potrei dire che sì, è vero, sono un rompipalle consapevole e non mi piace la felicità zuccherosa altrui, ma dall’altra mi rendo conto che…» esitò, «forse sì, forse sono una cattiva persona perché dietro questa mia irritazione nascondo la mia più totale incapacità di essere felice grazie alle piccole cose. Sono invidioso delle persone serene, che riescono a godersi la vita e sorridono, mentre io…» sbuffò irritato da se stesso. «Guardami, non so neanche godermi il tempo che stiamo passando insieme senza tormentarmi continuamente pensando a come finirà! La gente intorno a me sorride spensierata accontentandosi di beni materiali e io tengo il muso da bravo rompipalle pensando alle cose più deprimenti che esistano, invece di godermi quello che c’è di buono. Sono fatto male» concluse seccato e abbassando lo sguardo.  
Manuele lo guardò di sottecchi sorridendo. «A me piace come sei fatto».  
«Seh».  
«No, davvero, sei fatto bene. Ho sempre ringraziato la tua passata carriera da giocatore di basket, ti ha giovato, ti ha fatto due…»  
Alex non lo fece finire, gli sferrò un calcio da sotto il tavolo, ridendo. «Smettila!»  
«Sei arrossito».  
«Ti ho detto di smetterla!»  
«Non sei fatto male» gli disse serio ma con sguardo dolce, «non sei una cattiva persona, credimi. È che trovi la nostra situazione ingiusta, proprio come la trovo ingiusta anch’io, e la cosa ti stressa, ti porta ad irritarti facilmente quando noti la felicità altrui, è normale».  
«Anche perché non ne parliamo» aggiunse esitante e ad occhi bassi.  
«Già, non ne parliamo» ripeté abbassando lo sguardo; poi abbozzò un sorriso. «Però mi credi? La mia opinione conta per te? Non sei una cattiva persona».  
Sbuffò un sorriso rialzando lo sguardo. «Certo che la tua opinione conta per me. Ti credo» trasse un grosso respiro e decise di cambiare di nuovo discorso. «Sai, il fagiolo magico mi ha fatto ricordare le fiabe che mio nonno mi raccontava quand’ero piccolo».  
Manuele si mise in posizione di ascolto con una mano sotto il mento. «Uhm-uhm» l’incoraggiò a continuare a parlare annuendo e cominciando a sbattere piano sotto il tavolo un piede contro la sua gamba, quasi come a cullarlo.  
«Il nonno era molto teatrale» continuò, rigirando una patatina in una piccola pozza di ketchup, «lo era nella vita di tutti i giorni, ma quando mi leggeva le fiabe anche di più: gesticolava, modulava bene la voce… mi divertiva, così tutte le volte che veniva a casa nostra gli chiedevo di restare fino all’ora della nanna, così mi avrebbe letto una storia. Visto che le fiabe mi piacevano davvero tanto, mi ha regalato parecchie antologie, dei libroni enormi» sorrise al ricordo, «dalla copertina cartonata pesante: ricordo che mi sentivo ancora più piccolo quando li aprivo a letto, e quando stavo male e avevo la febbre me li leggevo a voce alta da solo! Forse ora a rivederli mi sembrerebbero molto piccoli, quei libri, soprattutto a confronto a certi manuali che studio» sorrise. «Comunque, a parte questo, una volta il nonno mi ha regalato un libro dalla copertina bianca e verde, bello grosso» fece dei cenni con le mani, «ricordo che aveva sul davanti delle illustrazioni con i buoni delle storie e sul retro l’elenco delle fiabe contenute circondate da delle piante rampicanti e le facce di due cattivi agli angoli; c’era anche la storia del fagiolo magico lì dentro. Il libro però aveva un difetto di fabbrica e il nonno non se n’era accorto quando l’ha comprato: le ultime due pagine erano attaccate, come se fosse stato chiuso quando le illustrazioni dell’ultima pagina erano ancora fresche di stampa, erano incollate. L’ultima fiaba era _Il Gatto con gli Stivali_ e ricordo che provai a staccare piano-piano le due pagine con l’aiuto del nonno, ma riuscimmo a rendere visibili soltanto poche righe. Suppergiù l’ultima illustrazione doveva rappresentare i due protagonisti umani in un giardino con un castello in lontananza sullo sfondo; il nonno disse che in fondo non c’era bisogno di leggere la fine, perché tanto il Gatto con gli Stivali aveva già sconfitto l’orco nella pagina precedente e si sapeva che tutte le fiabe finiscono con "e vissero tutti felici e contenti", ma io restai lo stesso corrucciato. Nelle righe visibili c’era scritto che il Gatto con gli Stivali era felice e mangiava un sacco di cose buone, ricordo che c’era quest’elenco infinito di cose prelibate fra cui il coniglio in salmì, che mi restò impresso per anni! Lo chiesi pure un paio di volte per il mio compleanno: mamma mi chiedeva cosa volessi da mangiare per quel giorno speciale e io rispondevo sicuro "Coniglio in salmì!"» risero insieme. «C’era l’elenco di queste cose buone, _materiali_ , ma l’ultima riga, quella dove c’era scritto "e vissero tutti felici e contenti" non era leggibile. Non ho mai potuto leggerla e a volte mi chiedo se in realtà sia da allora che aspetto il mio lieto fine» finì di parlare in modo fioco.  
«Alex…» cercò la sua mano per stringergliela.  
«Ti ho appena raccontato una cosa molto stupida e noiosa, vero?» gli disse dispiaciuto. «Prima la storia del carillon, ora questa: per quanto lo neghi, sono una dannata checca romantica in modo patetico!» prese in giro se stesso.  
Gli sorrise. «No, non lo sei».  
«Sono isterico, noioso e musone».  
«No, sei fatto bene, te l’ho detto!» ironizzò.  
«Non lo dire di nuovo in quel senso!» protestò ridendo.  
Lo guardò in modo più serio. «Avrai tutto quello che ti meriti, un giorno».  
«Vorrei crederci». "Mi basterebbe avere una cosa sola" aggiunse mentalmente.  
«Credici, perché sei buono davvero» e lanciò un’occhiata al piatto di patatine, «quando non finisci per mettere troppo ketchup e maionese sopra le patatine» aggiunse ironico.  
Alex rise scuotendo la testa. «Mi dispiace!»  
«Ormai è andata! Toh!» gli imboccò una patatina.  
Lui la mandò giù provando a non farsela andare di traverso ridendo. «Parlando di cose più serie: la carta» bevve un sorso d’acqua da una bottiglietta. «Un po’ credo di averla capita…»  
«E cos’hai dedotto?» tornò a mangiare.  
«Visto che era rimasto un solo numero, nei giorni scorsi mi sono maggiormente documentato sul dieci, prima che stamattina si manifestasse: ho scoperto un sacco di cose interessanti».  
«Del tipo?»  
«È il numero del cielo» e fece cenno con un dito sopra di loro. «Il dieci è la somma dei primi quattro numeri: 1+2+3+4=10. Ciò vale a dire che comprende simbolicamente i Quattro Elementi, comprende la creazione e tutto il creato, ed essendo la prima decina include tutte le altre prime possibilità, abbraccia ogni cosa come il cielo, esprime totalità, compimento e realizzazione finale».  
« _Realizzazione finale_ » ripeté pensoso. «Devo dedurre che derivi da qui l’espressione "Toccare il cielo con un dito"?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Può darsi, non ho mai verificato perché si dice così, però il cielo è sacro, esprime quello che esprime anche il dieci e si dà il caso che il fagiolo magico vada su fino a perdersi nel cielo…»  
«…e fu proprio nel cielo che il protagonista della fiaba trovò la sua fortuna, _materiale_ ».  
«Esatto! Credo che il Dieci di Cuori voglia realizzare i Sogni di felicità facile ed immediata, vuole "far toccare il cielo con un dito"».  
«Carino da parte sua!» ironizzò.  
«Già… Penso che l’accesso al Battle Ring sia proprio il fagiolo magico: dovrò eliminarlo, Anacleto non ne sarà contento» scosse la testa fintamente dispiaciuto. «Ora più che mai ho la convinzione che il Dieci mi abbia lasciato il fagiolo in segno di sfida e per dispetto: dev’essere un tipetto strano».  
«Oh, lo è!» annuì con forza.  
«E chissà perché non ho nessuna voglia di incontrarlo» si lamentò.  
«Coraggio, risolveremo anche questo in fretta, regaleremo un tiragraffi graffi nuovo ad Anacleto per rabbonirlo e…» guardò il piatto di patatine, quasi vuoto «faremo altre patatine da mangiare» concluse con un grosso sospiro.  
«Voglio quintali di schifezze, alla fine» bofonchiò a bocca piena.  
Gli fece un sorriso furbo. «Ti preparerò anche un coniglio in salmì» ci scherzò su.  
«Bastardo!» e sorridendo gli diede un calcio sotto il tavolo. «Non prendermi in giro, adesso che conosci i "lati oscuri" del mio passato».  
«Guarda che lo cucinerò davvero!»  
«Smettila!»  
Gli sillabò qualcosa senza voce. "Ti amo".  
Si sentì arrossire, ma non riuscì ad impedirselo né ebbe voglia di nascondersi; gli sorrise dolcemente. «Non farmi mai pentire di averti dato così tanto di me…»  
«Ci proverò» gli promise ricambiando il suo sorriso.  
Forse quella era stata solo la promessa di fargli il meno male possibile andando via, ma per il momento non importava.

 

«Anacleto, non farmi prendere la scala: scendi» sospirò stancamente Alex, a braccia conserte davanti al fagiolo; per tutta risposta, il micio lo guardò impassibile e poi girò la testa dall’altra parte, continuando a far ciondolare la coda. Alex grugnì.  
«Non scenderà, lo sappiamo entrambi» sentenziò Manuele andando al suo fianco.  
«Non posso farlo restare lì mentre accediamo al Battle Ring, potrebbe essere pericoloso!»  
«Hai usato i croccantini?»  
Alex gli mostrò la scatola che aveva in mano. «È mezz’ora che scuoto questa dannata scatola di croccantini per attirare la sua attenzione! Dio mio, Harry Potter non ha combattuto né contro ficus invasivi, né contro fagioli giganti, ed Edwige ha sempre eseguito i suoi ordini, non è mai dovuto andare a recuperarla da un ramo!»  
«Perché è il personaggio di un libro, credo» gli rispose con finta aria seria, «benvenuto nella dura e triste realtà».  
Sbuffò seccato. «Anacleto, scendi!» gli ordinò di nuovo perentorio, ma il gatto non lo ascoltò, continuò a guardare da un’altra parte.  
Manuele si grattò la testa. «Uhm, non mi sopporta… potrei pensarci io… Lasciami fare» si avvicinò al fagiolo e fece per arrampicarsi. «La vedrà come un’invasione di campo da parte del nemico e probabilmente scenderà giù per graffiarmi».  
«No, Manu, no» provò a fermarlo, «questo potrebbe essere pericoloso _per te!_ » non fece in tempo a trattenerlo: Anacleto soffiò furioso e piombò su Manuele come se fosse uno scoiattolo volante.  
«AHIA!»  
«Via! Sciò! Gatto cattivo! VIA!» provò a staccargli gli artigli dalla maglia, sulla spalla. Quando riuscì finalmente a staccarlo, osservò mortificato la maglia strappata di Manuele e i graffi sanguinanti che si vedevano sotto la stoffa lacerata. «Sono questi i momenti in cui vorrei avere un famiglio vero e proprio invece che un gatto domestico pigro, disobbediente e con delle inspiegabili antipatie».  
«Potresti prendere un cucciolo di gatto di pochi mesi, fare un rituale e farlo diventare sul serio il tuo famiglio: Anacleto è troppo vecchio per il rituale, gli animali per diventare famigli devono essere ancora cuccioli».  
Fissò il vecchio gatto stare sulla soglia della porta fissando ancora rabbioso Manuele e ondeggiando nervosamente la coda. «Naaah! Ne prenderò uno soltanto quando lui non ci sarà più. Piuttosto, meglio disinfettarti i graffi».  
«Non è nulla di che» scosse la testa, «guarisco in fretta, lo sai. Entriamo nel Battle Ring, piuttosto».  
«Sei sicuro?» gli chiese incerto.  
«Sicurissimo, ho già smesso di sanguinare» gli diede uno scappellotto affettuoso d’incoraggiamento.  
«Ok» inspirò a fondo e andò vicino alle radici del fagiolo magico, «allora proviamo a risolvere questa faccenda il più velocemente possibile» prese la chiave e richiamò il Bastone; pronunciò la formula di rito. «Dieci di Cuori, accetto la sfida!»  
Sotto i suoi piedi comparve la carta di luce rossa, vennero accecati e subito dopo furono nel Battle Ring.  
Alex si guardò intorno e poi tirò su col naso. «Beh, almeno è _pittoresco_ ».  
Si trovavano al centro di un bosco rigoglioso, su una piccola piana sterrata e circolare senza alberi dove il sole colava a picco – piccola chiazza di luce pure e calda, inaspettata, dopo l’ombra degli alberi, proprio come la felicità sfuggente delle cose materiali. Al centro della piana, sorgeva una graziosa casetta di pietra con le porte e le finestre di legno grezzo e il comignolo fumante; nel piccolo giardino sul davanti c’era un grosso ceppo dove tagliare la legna – ce n’era anche un po’ accatastata – l’orticello sembrava ben curato e nell’aria si sentiva un buon profumo di torta di mele. Gli uccellini cinguettavano a festa e gli scoiattoli li fissavano curiosi dai rami degli alberi.  
«Sembra una casetta delle fiabe» commentò Manuele, sorpreso.  
«Già, quasi mi aspetto di vedere comparire Hansel e Gretel davanti a noi da un momento all’altro» scherzò con tono nervoso, e proprio in quel momento la porta della casetta di pietra si aprì spalancandosi di colpo, facendo sentire loro tutta la furia della carta.  
Che era un _bambino_.  
Magrolino e col faccino rotondo, li guardava con furia da sotto una zazzera di capelli neri; indossava un paio di pantaloncini neri corti e una giacca lunga rossa con dei ricami dorati sopra una camicia bianca.  
«Ciao, Hansel, dov’è Gretel?» ironizzò Alex, agitato.  
«Tu!» indicò il Jester. «Tu _le_ hai fatto del male, non sei il benvenuto!» gridò.  
Alex allargò le braccia con aria paziente. «Mi hai sfidato e io sono venuto. Si può sapere a chi avrei fatto del male?»  
«Tu!» l’indicò di nuovo. «Non dovevi venire qui così presto, prima dovevo _massacrarti_!»  
Alex sgranò gli occhi e si voltò appena verso Manuele, parlandogli sottovoce. «Ok, il Dieci è davvero la carta più suonata del mazzo» si schiarì la voce e tornò a parlare col bambino. «Non so, non potremmo… _parlarne_?»  
Invece di rispondergli, gli mostrò il dito medio.  
«Ehi! Un bambino della tua età non dovrebbe fare cose simili!» finse oltraggio.  
«Per tua informazione, ho almeno un paio di secoli di vita più di te!» corse verso di loro e, inaspettatamente, si mise a prendere a calci Manuele. «Bastardo! Tu non l’hai difesa! Io sono più forte di te, vengo prima di te, ricordatelo!»  
«Ahia! Smettila!» provò a pararsi gli stinchi; Alex tentò di afferrare il bambino per le spalle per fermarlo, ma quello mosse velocemente un braccio dandogli una gomitata abbastanza improvvisa e forte da fargli mordere a sangue un labbro. E sfuggì.  
«Piccola peste!» sibilò Alex tastandosi il labbro sanguinolente. «Se ti prendo, non sai quello che ti faccio» iniziò a seguirlo col Bastone in mano.  
«Alex» lo richiamò Manuele, «abbi pazienza, non è tanto normale inseguire in tondo una carta, anche se è un bambino: è ridicolo».  
«Non me ne frega nulla della mia dignità di stregone!» sbraitò continuando a correre e a saltare la staccionata intorno all’orticello all’inseguimento folle del bambino. «Io catturerò questa fottuta carta a costo di trasformare il Bastone in un retino per farfalle! E tu, dammi una mano: sei il mio Assistente o cosa?!»  
Manuele si passò le mani sul volto e si unì all’inseguimento.  
Il bambino approfittava delle proprie piccole dimensioni per muoversi più agilmente e fare cose come _salire sul tetto e lanciare loro addosso dei mattoni_ o _salire e scendere in corsa dalle panche di legno e dal tavolo posto sul retro_.  
«Non è una carta, è un piccolo diavolo!» si lamentò Alex. Giusto in tempo prima che gli arrivasse in testa una grossa padella. «Se lo prendo, giuro che l’ammazzo!» ringhiò.  
«No, Alex, non puoi farlo!»  
«Non importa, lo farò lo stesso!» delirò scavalcando una finestra per entrare dentro la casa; Manuele entrò dalla porta, lui sprangò con la telecinesi tutte le finestre e, in uno spazio così piccolo, finalmente riuscirono a mettere il bambino in un angolo. Si avventarono su di lui e lo bloccarono, lui scalciò, ma Alex richiamò con la telecinesi una corda vista in cortile e lo legarono come un salame; Manuele se lo caricò in spalla e lo portarono fuori.  
«Lasciami andare!» strepitò arrabbiato. «Ricordati che io sono il più forte, sono il numero più grande di tutti, ho la precedenza! Vengo prima di te, bastardo!»  
«Ma cosa sta delirando?!» si esasperò Alex.  
«Niente, lascia stare… recupera quella sedia a terra» gli chiese, facendogli un cenno della testa verso una sedia di legno abbattuta.  
Alex prese la sedia e Manuele vi fece sedere il bambino legato. Che prontamente gli sferrò un altro calcio sulla gamba.  
Gemette di dolore. «Prima il gatto, ora il bambino: per caso oggi è la giornata internazionale dell’ _Usiamo l’Assistente dei Cuori come punchball_?!»  
Alex ammonì severamente il piccolo. «Sta’ buono, ok? Proviamo a parlare, vuoi?»  
«Io non ci parlo con te!» urlò. «Tu sei cattivo, hai fatto del male alla mia Ninì!»  
« _Ninì_? E chi diavolo è Ninì?!»  
«Visto? Sei così cattivo che neanche ti ricordi più i nomi delle persone a cui fai del male!»  
«Conosco una Nina, ma nessuna Ninì, chiaro?»  
«No, tu la conosci eccome, le hai fatto tanto male, _l’hai catturata_!»  
E finalmente Alex realizzò. «L’ho catturata? Stai parlando di una carta?» si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. «Oh mio Dio! Sei un bambino, starai parlando _dell’altra_ bambina!»  
Manuele aveva il viso rivolto al cielo quasi in segno di preghiera. «Ti prego, dimmi che come al solito hai le carte con te».  
«Certo che le ho» sospirò stancamente; le prese dalla tasca e le schierò a mezz’aria, puntò il Bastone contro una carta. «Nove di Cuori, compari nel tuo aspetto umano!»  
La carta s’illuminò di rosso, sembrò espandersi e cambiare forma e in pochi secondi la bambina comparve dinnanzi a loro: era esattamente come se la ricordava, ma stavolta aveva in mano una bambola di pezza.  
«Ciao, Padrone!» lo salutò raggiante correndo ad abbracciarlo e strusciò la testa contro il suo petto; lui s’intenerì e le diede delle piccole pacche sulla testa, poi guardò il Dieci.  
«Ecco qui la tua Gretel!»  
«Ninì! Ninì!» strepitò il bambino, accorato; Manuele gli tolse le corde e lui corse ad abbracciare forte la piccola. In un certo senso, fecero tenerezza.  
«Perché la chiami Ninì?» s’incuriosì Alex.  
«Nove di Cuori è brutto, gliel’ho dato io questo nome, problemi?» rispose minaccioso.  
Il Nove s’imbronciò, lo guardò severamente e gli tirò con forza un orecchio. «Hai fatto arrabbiare il Padrone, per caso?»  
«Ahio! Non è il mio Padrone!» protestò, ma lei non smise di tirargli l’orecchio. «Non lo voglio accettare, finiscila!»  
«Ora tu e io faremo due chiacchiere con il Padrone, invece!» e tenendo il suo orecchio ancora ben stretto lo trascinò verso la casetta di pietra; si voltò a parlare mortificata con Alex. «Scusalo, Padrone, non è così cattivo come sembra!»  
«Seh» annuì gesticolando, e poi aggiunse sottovoce. «Mi sa che invece è _peggio_ di come sembra». Li seguì all’interno della piccola abitazione con Manuele.  
La bambina annusò l’aria sorridendo. «C’è profumo di torta! Ce ne deve essere una in forno! Voi due sedetevi a parlare, che io la prendo!» prese una sedia e la usò per salirci sopra e aprire il forno.  
Manuele sorrise intenerito. «Aspetta, ti aiuto!»  
Al tavolo, mentre il Nove e Manuele armeggiavano con piatti e fette di torta, Alex e il Dieci se ne stavano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro guardandosi in cagnesco.  
Il Nove servì il suo Padrone e il suo fidanzatino, sistemò la sua bambola di pezza – la mise seduta accanto al suo piatto – e si accomodò accanto al Dieci; lo fissò. «Beh, non hai nulla da dire al Padrone?»  
«Non è il mio Padrone!» ribadì cocciutamente sporgendo il labbro inferiore e mettendosi a braccia conserte.  
«Non l’hai provocato in nessun modo per farti trovare?» insisté lei.  
«No!» rispose infastidito.  
«Come no!» sorrise sarcastico Alex. «Ha a malapena fatto crescere una pianta di fagioli enorme accanto casa mia».  
Il bambino replicò con una linguaccia, lei gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«Lo vedi? L’hai provocato!» annuì iniziando a sbocconcellare la sua fetta di torta. «Dici tanto che non è il tuo Padrone, ma sei andato a trovarlo e hai lasciato un tuo segno, un modo per far trovare il tuo Battle Ring: sei proprio come tutte le altre carte».  
«Non è vero! Io volevo ucciderlo!»  
Gli diede un sonoro scappellotto, arrabbiata. «Non si uccide il Padrone!» gli disse come se stesse dicendo "Non si dicono le parolacce!"  
Manuele alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Credo che preparerò un tè per rilassarci tutti quanti» si alzò dalla sedia.  
La piccola sorrise felice battendo le mani. «Buona idea!»  
Il Dieci s’imbronciò di più. «Credevo che ti avesse fatto del male!»  
«Il Padrone non mi ha fatto proprio niente! È stato buonissimo, ha solo declinato con gentilezza un’offerta che gli ho fatto! E finora mi ha trattata più che bene! Lui vuole bene a tutte noi carte, vero Padrone?» gli chiese con occhioni adoranti – seppure un po’ inquietanti perché rossi.  
Intenerito e commosso, Alex annuì vigorosamente, nonostante in verità avesse più volte minacciato un paio di loro di sporcarle con un pennarello indelebile disegnando un paio di corna.  
«Vedi? Ci vuole bene!»  
Il Dieci sbuffò indispettito e si voltò a guardare dall’altra parte.  
Lei si atteggiò a donna adulta offesa e si alzò dal tavolo. «Vado ad aiutare Etienne a preparare il tè. Tu parla con il Padrone».  
Il bambino restò fermo nella sua posizione; Alex inspirò a fondo e lo fissò abbassando lo sguardo per provare ad incontrare il suo.  
«Parliamo, vuoi?»  
«No!»  
«E dai, non fare il cocciuto! L’hai visto che la tua Ninì sta bene, no? Non le ho fatto neanche un graffio, è serena». Lui non gli rispose, sporse di più il labbro inferiore. «Se torni nel cofanetto potrete di nuovo stare insieme, nello stesso posto…» insinuò sottilmente. La cosa provocò un po’ dell’effetto sperato, perché il bambino alzò lo sguardo su di lui, pur restando imbronciato. «Perché hai voluto realizzare questi Sogni di felicità immediata?»  
Esitò un attimo, prima di rispondergli. «Perché la gente è triste, si sofferma sempre a pensare a quello che non ha dicendosi che toccherà il cielo con un dito solo quando l’otterrà. Le persone soffrono tanto prima di riuscire a realizzare questi piccoli Sogni, arrivano agli obiettivi ormai senza più energie».  
«Ma raggiungere l’obiettivo ti ricarica».  
«Questo non vuol dire che allora hai il doppio delle energie, ti ricarichi e basta» precisò.  
«Il percorso che fai, però, ti insegna di volta in volta cosa si deve fare per poter toccare il cielo con un dito, ti insegna il valore e il costo delle cose: se si ottiene sempre tutto subito, col tempo s’incomincia a dimenticare com’è la vera felicità, com’è sperare e sentirsi felicemente sollevati dopo una lunga attesa. Se si è sempre felici, si diventa prima sereni e poi _tristi_ , perché si perde il senso delle cose e delle emozioni».  
Manuele e la bambina tornarono a sedersi accanto a loro con il tè.  
«Visto che il Padrone è buono?» gli disse la bambina sorridendo e prendendo la tazza con entrambe le mani.  
«Umpf» bofonchiò lui a braccia conserte.  
Lei gli diede uno scappellotto. «Bevi il tè!» quasi gli ordinò.  
Le obbedì corrucciato, poi fissò Alex. «Volevo solo che la gente fosse un po’ felice come quando sto con lei» indicò timidamente il Nove, ad occhi bassi, «mi sembrava anche un buon modo per ricordarla, visto che l’avevi catturata…»  
«Ma sto bene!» ribatté lei, esasperata.  
«Ora lo so!» sbuffò arrabbiato; lei gli diede un piccolo schiaffo sulla mano.  
«Non fare sempre il bruto! Non sbuffare seccato, sii educato!» Il Dieci si strinse nelle spalle e tornò a bere il tè.  
Alex li fissò entrambi, dubbioso. «Possiamo porre fine a questa sfida?»  
Il bambino lo fissò, riabbassò lo sguardo ed esitò solo un po’ prima di annuire.  
La bambina sorrise felice. «Vado prima io!» si alzò dalla sedia agitando in aria la sua bambola; abbracciò forte il Dieci e gli scoccò un bacione sulla guancia. «Guarda che ti aspetto, eh?» l’ammonì severa; lui le annuì di nuovo.  
Alex sorrise intenerito e lei corse ad abbracciarlo mettendosi in braccio a lui.  
«Grazie di tutto, Padrone!»  
«Grazie a te» le mormorò contro i capelli; le baciò una guancia e avvicinò a lei il Bastone, che aveva appoggiato contro il tavolo, lei ci poggiò sopra una manina e con un piccolo lampo di luce rossa tornò nel suo aspetto di carta.  
«Tocca a te» disse al Dieci restando seduto.  
Il bambino grugnì, si alzò scostando rumorosamente la sedia e andò verso di lui materializzando un cravattino nero; glielo porse dicendogli implicitamente di metterglielo lui al collo.  
Alex non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere teneramente, mentre armeggiava col colletto del piccolo.  
«Trattala sempre bene!» gli disse il Dieci con tono minaccioso, riferendosi al Nove.  
«Lo farò» gli promise, prima di stringere il nodo che poneva fine alla sfida.  
Il bambino svanì in un piccolo flash di luce rossa e nel palmo della sua mano volò una carta.  
 _Dieci di Cuori_.  


  


  


Il Battle Ring si dissolse e tornarono nel cortile della vecchia casa del nonno.  
Il fagiolo magico non c’era più; videro Anacleto andare dove una volta sorgeva la pianta e accucciarsi pensoso a fissare il nulla.  
Alex sorrise. «L’avevo detto io che non l’avrebbe presa bene!»  
«Puoi sempre chiedere al Dieci di farlo spuntare di nuovo» propose Manuele con finta aria innocente.  
«Neanche morto» ribatté sarcastico.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Ci farà l’abitudine a non averlo più».  
Alex prese la scatola di croccantini che aveva lasciato in un angolo e la scosse, come a volergli dare un contentino con del cibo; il gatto si voltò a guardarlo e venne verso di lui. «Adesso mi senti se li agito, eh?» lo prese in giro allontanando la scatola dal suo muso; il micio iniziò a miagolare. «Vieni, andiamo in cucina che te li metto nella ciotola!» rientrò in casa con il gatto alle calcagna, che teneva la coda dritta per la felicità.  
Manuele lo seguì in cucina, l’osservò dolcemente mentre dava da mangiare ad Anacleto. «Sei sereno?» gli chiese accarezzandogli il viso mentre teneva gli occhi bassi.  
Alex sapeva che si stava riferendo al fatto che adesso mancavano soltanto le ultime due carte, due figure per giunta.  
«Sì» rispose con un sospiro, continuando a tenere gli occhi bassi. Mentiva, ma continuava ad essere meglio così.  
Manuele gli premette le labbra contro una tempia e con quell’ennesimo gesto tenero spazzò via ancora una volta la sua tristezza.

 

Il traffico serale scorreva lento e senza troppi clacson strombazzanti, il sole che calava oltre l’orizzonte aggiungeva con la sua luce aranciata un tocco dolceamaro a tutto. Alex tamburellava distrattamente le dita sul volante mentre aspettava fermo di poter svoltare verso la strada che dal porto portava al cimitero, per andare a casa del nonno; le barche ormeggiate al molo galleggiavano piano sul mare, e per qualche strano motivo la cosa echeggiava come una promessa di quiete prima della tempesta. Espirò stancamente e svoltò per andare a casa.  
La prossima carta sarebbe stata il Re di Cuori. Era la prima volta che poteva dire con certezza quale fosse la sua prossima carta avversaria e se la cosa da una parte lo rassicurava, dall’altra lo inquietava perché era una figura.  
"Il Re è il Leader e l’Uomo, la Forza e l’Orgoglio: è pericoloso perché sente il peso della responsabilità della sorte di chi o cosa ama e protegge" gli aveva detto Manuele la prima volta che gli aveva parlato delle tre figure.  
Si stava preparando al suo attacco, non faceva altro che girare per la città – avanti e indietro dal negozio e dall’università – con i suoi appunti sul numero tredici, sui re attraverso la storia e sulla figura in sé. Tra i vari dettagli che aveva letto sul Re di Cuori, spiccava il soprannome con cui alcuni lo chiamavano: _il re suicida_ , perché era l’unico re del mazzo ad essere raffigurato con una spada dietro la testa, anche se originariamente era un’ascia e il dettaglio si era trasformato nel corso dei secoli. Tanti particolari sulle carte erano cambiati nel corso dei secoli, soprattutto il modo in cui venivano rappresentate le figure.  
«Dovrò fare anche qualche ricerca sul Fante, mi sa…» mormorò a se stesso parcheggiando poco lontano dalla casa del nonno.  
Entrò in casa sentendosi subito più rilassato per il solo fatto di essere sotto lo stesso tetto con Manuele. «Manu?» lo chiamò, sicuro che fosse in casa; poi fece un sorriso sorpreso sentendo un profumo familiare.  
Andò in cucina sorridendo e mordendosi un labbro, emozionato, e come sospettato vide al centro del tavolo una pirofila che teneva in caldo un coniglio in salmì. Quello che però gli fece diventare gli occhi lucidi fu la vista di un libro posato lì vicino: il vecchio libro di fiabe di cui gli aveva parlato.  
Lo prese in mano con affetto; era davvero più piccolo di quanto ricordasse, perché le sue mani col tempo erano diventate più grandi, più forti e più capaci di tenere bene le cose, ma soprattutto adesso gli sembrava meno grande perché era _adulto_. Gli angoli della costura erano smussati e rovinati dalle troppe volte che il libro era caduto a terra dopo che lui si era addormentato leggendolo a letto; non aveva un odore molto gradevole – sapeva di umidità, chissà dov’era stato conservato – e le pagine erano ingiallite, ma era _lui_ , restava pur sempre il suo libro di fiabe tanto caro.  
Lo sfogliò rapidamente fino ad arrivare all’ultima fiaba, _Il Gatto con gli Stivali_ , e infilò le dita fra le due pagine attaccate con aria curiosa; vi trovò infilato un piccolo bigliettino rettangolare su cui c’era scritto "e vissero per sempre felici e contenti". La grafia era quella di Manuele.  
Non aveva mai trovato troppo ingiusto che lui non avesse avuto un libro totalmente leggibile, rispetto agli altri bambini; forse sì, era malinconico il fatto che fosse alla ricerca di un lieto fine da leggere e da vivere da allora, ma era proprio perché non aveva potuto leggerlo che aveva imparato a cercarselo da sé. Non avrebbe mai cambiato quel libro, era giusto per lui.  
Sentì Manuele strimpellare con la chitarra in camera da letto, lo raggiunse; si mise ad osservarlo suonare appoggiandosi con un fianco allo stipite della porta e stringendo il libro al petto, proprio come avrebbe fatto con un tesoro caro.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi sorridendo con un pizzico d’imbarazzo, perché Alex aveva mostrato le sue debolezze – per l’ennesima volta – e Manuele era consapevole di essersi addentrato in modo un po’ troppo sfacciato, anche se in punta di piedi, in un territorio pieno di cose fragili – per l’ennesima volta.  
«Come hai fatto a trovare il libro?»  
«Ho chiesto a tua sorella…» Alex aprì bocca per dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto dare ad Enrica l’ennesima scusa per speculare sulla loro relazione, ma lui lo bloccò mettendo una mano avanti, «le ho parlato in modo vago, ok? Le ho detto che avevo saputo di una raccolta di giocattoli usati per i bambini poveri e le ho chiesto se per caso tu e lei aveste ancora conservati da qualche parte i vostri, magari anche insieme a dei libri di fiabe, e mi ha risposto che, guardacaso, vostra madre aveva messo tutto dentro a degli scatoloni e ci aveva pensato il nonno a conservarli».  
Alex scosse la testa sorridendo. «Il nonno adorava tenere con sé i nostri cimeli! Non mi sorprende il fatto che abbia voluto conservare qui a casa sua i nostri vecchi giochi».  
«Mi è bastato cercare un po’» alzò le spalle.  
Alex posò il libro sul vecchio comò accanto alla porta e si sedette sul letto, davanti a lui. «Quante volte ancora dovrò ringraziarti per qualcosa che hai fatto per me?» gli accarezzò il viso.  
Sorrise ironico. «Non ci penso due volte quando si tratta di te, ad esser sinceri non ci penso neanche: lo faccio e basta».  
«Faccio anch’io così quando si tratta di te» deglutì nervosamente, «non lo trovi spaventoso? È una cosa abbastanza grande da far paura, ogni tanto ho la sensazione che potrebbe sfuggirci di mano e allora saremmo persi…»  
«Alex…» provò a fermarlo mettendo una mano sulla sua; lui scosse la testa.  
«Dovremmo parlarne».  
«No».  
«Sì, che dovremmo. Sono rimaste le ultime due carte, _dobbiamo_ parlare».  
«Lo faremo quando sarà necessario».  
«No» scosse di nuovo la testa, «lo faremo _adesso_. Basta mentire, Manu, ok?» gli disse con dolcezza ma con la voce che gli tremava. «Ti ho promesso che non ti lascerò andare, ma non ho ancora la più pallida idea di come fare a trattenerti. Ho solo avuto la folle idea di chiedere all’ultima carta il favore di restare sulla Terra zitta e buona fino al tempo limite, quando comincerà ad attaccare, per guadagnare tempo, per poter passare così un anno pieno insieme e provare a vedere se mi viene in mente qualcosa di utile, ma non funzionerà, vero?» rise amaramente di se stesso; l’altro gli accarezzò il viso sfiorandogli l’angolo della bocca con un pollice. «Io voglio tenerti con me, lo voglio davvero, ma non so come fare e la cosa mi terrorizza al punto da non riuscire nemmeno a dirti cosa sento per te: l’hai notato, vero, che non ti rispondo mai neanche con un "anch’io" quando me lo dici… come se potesse portare sfortuna».  
«Non ha importanza» provò a zittirlo.  
«Sì che ce l’ha! Noi due meritiamo più di tutto questo, meritiamo più di quest’ansia e di questa sorta di terrore incombente, meritiamo di sentire cosa proviamo l’uno per l’altro… e sai perché? Perché noi due non stiamo facendo nulla di male» rispose sicuro e con gli occhi lucidi. «Ci sono volte in cui mi capita di sentire il fiato dei miei antenati sul collo, o che mi tormenti l’idea di quanto sia sbagliato che due esseri così diversi come noi stiano insieme, ma poi mi rispondo convinto che non stiamo facendo nulla di male. È come ti ho detto l’altra volta: io vedo solo _te_ ».  
Manuele sembrava un po’ spaventato da quel suo crollo, gli prese il viso fra le mani per rassicurarlo. «Ed è così, non stiamo facendo nulla di sbagliato, te lo giuro».  
«Allora perché finirà male senza che nessuno dei due lo voglia o lo meriti?»  
«Non farti ossessionare da pensieri simili» gli mormorò sofferente.  
«Vorrei solo il meglio per noi due. Sei importante per me» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dirgli, ancora legato alla sua angoscia, e poggiò la fronte contro la sua.  
«Anche tu lo sei per me, per questo finché potrò farò in modo di avere il meglio per noi due».  
Alex pensò che tanto valeva annegare di tutto punto: si allontanò piano da lui, aprì il secondo cassetto del comodino e prese la scatola con il ciondolo della Confraternita.  
Manuele lo guardò scuotendo la testa con un sorriso dolceamaro. «Non dovresti darlo a me».  
«Invece sì, non voglio darlo a nessun altro» gli fece cenno di dargli le spalle. «Ho paura per noi, di cosa potrebbero farci le ultime carte rimaste… Spero che in qualche modo questo possa proteggerti» gli chiuse il gancio sulla nuca e poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla. «Promettimi che sarà solo mia la scelta di toglierti questa collana. È ciò che ti lega a me».  
«Te lo prometto».  
Gli circondò il collo con le braccia da dietro, così forte da fargli quasi male, e gli baciò il viso spingendolo a lasciarsi andare all’indietro fino a trovare la sua bocca. Fu un bacio un po’ goffo per via della posizione, ma che seppe di morso aggressivo e di desiderio. Manuele si girò piano fra le sue braccia per baciarlo meglio e spingerlo a sdraiarsi sotto di sé, e lui lo strinse a sé, lo ancorò a sé e a terra con le braccia intorno al collo e premendogli le ginocchia sui fianchi, accogliendolo per non farlo andare via.  
I loro gesti erano frenetici ma anche più provocanti del solito, perché ormai erano completamente affondati nella consapevolezza che potessero appartenersi solo adesso, in quegli istanti che stavano vivendo, e quel tempo che avevano a disposizione dovevano morderlo a morsi, seppur con gli occhi lucidi. Si toglievano il fiato a vicenda, si fissavano negli occhi decisi e ansiosi, i loro respiri corti riempivano lo spazio e il tempo intorno a loro, annullando tutto quello che almeno per il momento doveva restare fuori di loro.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti tutto diventò insopportabile: il calore che sentivano, la voglia di toccarsi mai completamente soddisfatta, _i vestiti_ … ogni cosa che fosse impedimento per affondare l’uno nell’altro, ogni cosa che li tormentasse diventò un po’ troppo, così tanto da spingerli a cercare sempre di più un sollievo pelle contro pelle, alla ricerca di un contatto fisico che non avesse fine. Si guardavano negli occhi fra un bacio e l’altro e alle volte si ritrovavano a fissarsi _sconvolti_ da tutto quello che stavano sentendo, perché era incredibilmente bello, talmente tanto da far male e far bruciare i polmoni in petto alla ricerca dell’aria che mancava sempre di più. L’unico modo per non perdersi era continuare a baciarsi e a toccarsi, _restare attaccati_.  
Alex pensò che il suo Manuele fosse più bello del solito nella sua timida decisione quando sentirono entrambi che era finalmente arrivato il momento di unirsi; erano entrambi fragili sulla soglia dell’atto di donarsi senza remore, perché terribilmente scoperti.  
Alex gli sorrise dolcemente sfiorandogli una tempia col naso. «Lo sai cosa fare, vero?»  
«Ho una mezza idea che sia qualcosa che riguardi _cose_ che dovrebbero comparire magicamente» rispose con un mezzo sorriso nervoso, fissando la mano dell’altro allungarsi per aprire il primo cassetto.  
Alex gli posò l’altra mano sulla guancia e lo baciò sulla bocca. «Sei stato tu ad entrare nella mia vita» gli mormorò contro le labbra, «sei stato tu quello che mi ha cambiato dall’interno e mi ha reso migliore, voglio…» deglutì a stento, «voglio che sia tu ad entrarmi dentro perché è giusto che la nostra prima volta sia così, perché spetta a me aprirmi e mostrarti quello che mi fai, darti mille e una scusa per restare con me, sono io che devo accoglierti, capisci? Sono io la parte debole, sono io…» l’altro non lo fece finire, lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo per zittirlo.  
«Non sei debole».  
«Sì che lo sono, o almeno lo sono ora che ho così tanta paura di perderti». Manuele scosse la testa come per fargli cenno di non dire altro e lo baciò ancora, e poi ancora di nuovo, fino ad annebbiargli la mente e tornare su quei binari di lucida follia e desiderio che prima li avevano portati a quel punto.  
C’era un pizzico di tenerezza nei brevi istanti di esitazione che precedevano ogni loro gesto di preparazione, che poi diventava repentinamente voglia ossessiva quando con un tocco più profondo sentivano una scarica di piacere: ne volevano subito un’altra ancora e i loro movimenti si facevano ripetuti e sempre più istintivi. C’era di rischiare di perdere la ragione per sempre, soprattutto quando gli entrò dentro. Aveva pensato bene, _sarebbero morti_.  
Manuele lo guardò un attimo incerto e deglutendo, quando lui emise un gemito strozzato. Gli accarezzò subito il viso per rassicurarlo.  
«Sssh… non mi stai facendo male, tu non potresti mai farmi male, _mai_. Lo so» e come per cancellare con forza quel pensiero Manuele in risposta lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo e in modo un po’ aggressivo, quasi invasivo.  
Alex non lasciò mai che le sue mani abbandonassero il corpo di lui, continuò a toccargli le spalle, il collo e il viso ad ogni affondo, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, continuando a mormorargli rassicurazioni che si trasformarono man mano in gemiti forti. Era un pensiero folle, ma credette sul serio che dandosi così senza riserve, aprendosi senza vergogna, forse l’avrebbe davvero legato a sé per sempre, o almeno avrebbe trovato il modo di non farsi dimenticare mai: in qualche modo l’idea di loro doveva restare eterna, perché era tutto ciò che avevano, tutto ciò che brillava e li guidava in avanti spingendoli a non rinunciare ai loro sentimenti.  
E poi morirono, perdendosi in un ultimo gemito doloroso per la gola e per il cuore, con gli occhi spalancati l’uno verso l’altro e increduli di quanto sentimento ci fosse stato, quanto altro ce ne potesse essere e che adesso fosse finito.  
Manuele si stese piano su di lui baciandogli più volte il viso; entrambi si cullarono ad occhi socchiusi nel tepore di tutto il desiderio accumulato che adesso si stava sciogliendo piano lasciando spazio ad un bisogno di tenerezza. Non c’era più ansia e desiderio di possedere l’altro, solo voglia di stringersi e far sentire all’altro di esserci.  
Manuele sbuffò un sorriso dolce e ironico contro il suo collo. «Il tempo si è fermato, vero?»  
Sorridendo ad occhi socchiusi, si portò un dito sulle labbra facendogli cenno di tacere. «Sì, siamo riusciti a fermarlo».  


  


  
_Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_   



	14. Matto dell'Imbecille

Zzzz… Zzzz… Uh! Eh! AH! Amici carissimi! Aspettate un attimo che mi riprendo, provo a non crollare di nuovo a dormire; mi stropiccio gli occhi, mi rialzo le palpebre e… sbadiglio.  
Io lo so cosa state pensando, e in verità vi dico che state pensando bene: ho bevuto troppo antidoto, adesso dormo troppo.  
Ho continuamente sonno, non riesco a far nulla se prima non dormo almeno dieci minuti, e in previsione di questo nostro nuovo incontro mi sono fatto una bella dormita col proposito di non crollare nel bel mezzo della narrazione! Siete contenti? Eh?  
Zzzz… Zzzz… Uh! Ahio! Eh no, non datemi uno schiaffo per svegliarmi e farmi riprendere, non siate cattivi, non crollo più, ve lo prometto! Abbiate pazienza e cercate di capire anche il mio dramma: per colpa di questo inconveniente ho dovuto pure disdire parecchi appuntamenti con delle Menestrelle molto carine! La mia è una situazione veramente drammatic… Zzzz… Zzzz… Ahio! Niente schiaffi, ho detto! Uffa!  
Io ho davvero tanto sonno, ma solo per voi, anche se con tono parecchio biascicato perché reggo davvero poco, continuerò a raccontarvi le avventure del nostro Jester preferito!  
Allora, dov’eravamo rimasti? Ah sì! Le ultime due carte.  
Il tempo stringe, ma cosa c’è da aspettarsi dal re suicida? Scopriamolo insieme, se prima non mi addormento.  


  
**14\. Matto dell’Imbecille**   


«Non ci siamo» gli disse Manuele scrollando il capo e bloccando con facilità un suo attacco, «oggi non ci stai proprio con la testa, eh?» si allontanò con un piccolo scatto all’indietro per permettergli di prendere fiato.  
Col respiro corto, Alex si appoggiò un attimo al Bastone come se fosse davvero un sostegno, una stampella, e si terse il sudore dalla fronte osservando di sottecchi Anacleto che li fissava con sguardo incerto mentre loro due si allenavano in cortile.  
«Hai ragione, sto pensando fin troppo alle due figure rimaste e non riesco a concentrarmi sulle cose più semplici e presenti».  
Manuele si fece pensoso, roteò piano la spada con una mano, come se stesse caricando pigramente un nemico invisibile ad occhi bassi. «Ti va di parlare di tutto quello che finora hai saputo sulle due figure?»  
«Sì» assentì con un sospiro, «magari così butto tutto fuori ed evito di rimuginarci da solo mentalmente» si appoggiò stancamente con entrambe le mani al Bastone. «La prossima carta sarà il Re».  
«Come fai a dirlo?» si sorprese.  
Prima di rispondere, rifletté bene su cosa dirgli. «Nina ha letto negli annali della sua stirpe degli stralci di resoconti delle battaglie dei passati Black Jester Noirs; le battaglie sono elencate in ordine crescente dall’Asso al Re, non in ordine di apparizione, ma da alcuni dettagli che i Jester si sono lasciati sfuggire sembra proprio che l’ultima carta sia sempre una figura, il Fante, perché in quanto "servo devoto" si assicura di volta in volta per ultimo che il Custode sia degno del suo ruolo: ha l’ultima parola, è il Giudice».  
Manuele annuì con un piccolo sorriso malinconico. «Nina ha fatto proprio un buon lavoro».  
«Già…»  
«Però ci sono cose che non ti ha detto, o perché non avendo ancora combattuto contro la Regina e il Fante non le ha ancora realizzate, o perché sa che secondo le regole del Gioco sono cose che il Jester deve capire da solo».  
S’incuriosì. «Per esempio?»  
Gli fece un sorriso furbo. «Sono le regole del Gioco, Alex, non posso dirtele…»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Ma puoi farmici arrivare da solo: sono un tipo intelligente, lo sai» si vantò in modo ironico.  
Alex rise scuotendo la testa. «Allora» trasse un grosso respiro, «cosa sai finora sul Re di Cuori?»  
«È l’unico re del mazzo ad essere raffigurato con una spada dietro la testa, che originariamente era un’ascia, ma questo dettaglio si è modificato col tempo, e per questo motivo viene chiamato "il re suicida". È la tredicesima carta» continuò con un sospiro, «il tredici è il numero atomico dell’alluminio, è un numero dispari e matematicamente parlando è un numero fortunato, felice ed un quadrato centrato. Dal punto di vista esoterico, invece, essendo il numero successivo al dodici – che anticamente simboleggiava la completezza – viene associato alla fine di un ciclo, ad una rinascita che richiede la fine dei vecchi sistemi per dei nuovi inizi. È un numero karmico. Nella smorfia napoletana è associato a San’Antonio» si fece ironicamente incerto, «vuoi che ti parli della vita del santo?»  
«No» rise. «Il Re di Picche è l’unica figura che finora Nina ha affrontato: ti ha mai parlato delle scontro che ha avuto con lui?»  
Ci pensò su. «Si è definita fortunata ad aver studiato così tanti incantesimi e all’aver avuto Holger con sé: non è stato facile, anche se ciò l’ha preparata meglio ad affrontare le carte successive».  
«Com’era il suo Battle Ring?»  
La domanda precisa e in parte inaspettata lo insospettì. «Un palazzo, non molto antico, in stile barocco e fatto interamente di marmo bianco e nero. Il Re ne andava molto fiero, lo chiamava la sua "Fortezza"».  
«E come le è sembrato questo Battle Ring?»  
Ricordò le parole di Nina, "Sembrava…" «Inespugnabile».  
«Bingo» roteò di nuovo la spada e allungò una mano in direzione della porta aperta, verso l’interno della casa; richiamò a sé un vecchio mazzo di carte plastificate, quelle del nonno, e fece schierare a mezz’aria fra loro due il Fante, la Regina e il Re dei Cuori.  
Alex lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi. «Mi stai per caso dicendo che il Battle Ring del Re, _di tutti i Re_ , è il più difficile di tutti?»  
Alzò le spalle con aria sorniona. «Lo stai deducendo tu, io non ti ho detto nulla».  
«Ok» si passò una mano sulla faccia, «è davvero il più difficile di tutti».  
Manuele sorrise bonariamente. «Seguendo la dinamica secondo cui le carte francesi sono marchiate agli angoli con le iniziali in inglese, il Battle Ring del Re – di tutti i Re – viene chiamato _The Fortress_ , o _The Ultimate Battle Ring_. Tutti i Re sono ossessionati dall’idea di proteggere i loro sudditi – il resto delle carte – ed è loro abitudine creare un Battle Ring che sia sempre una spanna più avanti rispetto alle abilità che il Jester ha dimostrato finora, per metterlo duramente alla prova assicurandosi così che sarà un buon Custode. Nel frattempo, cercano di demoralizzarlo o ucciderlo, lo deprezzano con convinzione fin dall’inizio forti dell’idea che nessuno possa meritare l’onore di avere tutte le carte fra le mani».  
Annuì fintamente colpito. «Rassicurante».  
«Nina ti ha detto nient’altro su come ha affrontato il Re? Come l’ha sconfitto?»  
«Si sono scontrati faccia a faccia» gesticolò, «mi ha raccontato che il Re non faceva altro che venire verso di lei, darle addosso, e ha dovuto usare il Bastone come un’arma vera e propria».  
«E tu cos’hai fatto con la Regina?» incalzò.  
«Ho duellato» si fermò un attimo e lo guardò con sospetto. «Mi stai dicendo che un Jester deve duellare faccia a faccia con tutte e tre le figure?»  
Sorrise furbo. «Lo stai deducendo tu, io non ti ho detto nulla» ripeté.  
Alex brontolò storcendo la bocca. «Sempre più fantastico».  
Fece un cenno della testa alle tre carte poste fra loro. «Le tre figure vogliono un duello all’ultimo sangue, è la loro regola, o meglio, una delle loro regole, e di conseguenza ognuna di loro ha una spada. La più forte e robusta è quella del Re, la più leggera e tagliente è quella della Regina, la più maneggevole e versatile, utile per qualsiasi tipo di colpo, è quella del Fante. Dopo aver conquistato la figura, potrai richiamare tutto di lei, proprio come fai con qualsiasi altra carta».  
Alex ebbe un’intuizione; prese dalla tasca le Carte dei Cuori che aveva ormai sempre con sé e le schierò a mezz’aria. «Regina di Cuori» chiamò, «concedimi la tua spada!»  
La carta chiamata s’illuminò di rosso e in pochi secondi si materializzò emergendo da essa proprio la spada che aveva visto in mano alla Regina; lasciò andare il Bastone, che tornò chiave, e impugnò l’arma con un piccolo sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
«Vedo che impari in fretta» lo prese in giro affettuosamente Manuele. «Un’ultima cosa: ricordi come hai sconfitto la Regina?»  
Alex si fece pensoso, poi realizzò e deglutì a stento sentendo uno strano brivido freddo corrergli lungo la schiena. «L’ho trapassata con la tua spada, mentre Nina ha sconfitto il Re di Picche caricando il Bastone di energia, abbastanza da penetrare nel petto dell’uomo. Si tratta di duelli all’ultimo sangue, quindi per conquistare le carte devo _ucciderle_ ».  
«Più precisamente?» insisté Manuele, implacabile.  
«Devo infliggere un colpo mortale al cuore».  
«Esatto» gli puntò al cuore la propria spada guardandolo seriamente negli occhi, «conquista il loro cuore, prendilo a qualsiasi costo, e avrai finalmente le tre figure».  
Alex fece un sorriso nervoso e allontanò da sé la spada di Manuele dandole un colpetto con quella della Regina, che impugnava ancora. «Mi chiedo sempre perché Giocare con le carte debba essere così _cruento_ ».  
Manuele si fece malinconico, rivolse gli occhi a terra. «Me lo chiedo anch’io, a volte» trasse un grosso respiro e tornò a guardarlo in faccia. «Adesso che nei parlato, sei più rilassato?»  
«Di molto» annuì con piglio ironico, «mi sento più nella merda di prima».  
Manuele rise e incrociò la propria spada con la sua. «Coraggio, combatterò al tuo fianco».  
Sorrise debolmente e lo spinse indietro facendo leva sulla sua lama con la propria. «Lo so, è questo che mi rassicura sempre».  
Non era un’impressione, non era un sospetto: il Re stava per arrivare ed era pronto a scatenare la sua armata.

 

La musica era buona, l’atmosfera era piena delle chiacchiere rilassate tipiche del sabato sera in cui ci si diverte e tutto sembrava regolare: Manuele come al solito non trovava i drink di suo gradimento e Gian tentava inutilmente e goffamente di ballare.  
Manuele stava seduto mollemente appoggiato contro lo schienale della sedia e teneva un braccio posato sulla spalliera di quella di Alex, in un gesto che sembrava casuale, ma che un occhio attento avrebbe definito _calcolato_. Gian teneva in mano il suo bicchiere di Coca Cola con ghiaccio muovendo ogni tanto a destra e a sinistra la testa come sia a seguire il ritmo della musica che a considerare l’ambiente circostante.  
«È una bella serata» disse ad Alex, con la sua solita faccia inespressiva, «la musica è buona».  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo a terra e vide il piede di Gian battere il ritmo _non_ seguendolo. «Già» rispose di rimando, accigliato.  
«Vado a prendere un altro bicchiere di Coca» si alzò dal tavolo, «voi volete altro?»  
«Sto bene così, grazie». Al suo fianco, Manuele deglutendo un sorso di drink mise una mano avanti per dirgli che anche lui non aveva bisogno di nient’altro; Gian assentì e andò al banco.  
Non appena l’amico fu lontano, Manuele abbozzò un sorriso ironico. «Alex, non dirmi che stare in mezzo a gente spensierata quando tu invece hai la testa piena di pensieri ti irrita…»  
Si finse colpito. «Non so come tu abbia fatto ad indovinare».  
«Ti conosco» sospirò stancamente. «Ti ho convinto ad uscire e a non ammazzarti sui libri dei Rouges proprio per distrarti: se stai troppo concentrato, rischi di perderti le cose più semplici, i dettagli che ti sembrano inutili e superflui che in realtà nascondono succosi particolari…» osservò saggiamente.  
«Le tue mazzate di morale sono sempre quello di cui ho bisogno» ribatté con un filo di sarcasmo.  
Manuele rise e gli spinse il proprio bicchiere contro la bocca, spingendolo a bere di più. «Rilassati, vuoi? Stai passando una serata con i tuoi amici».  
Deglutì un sorso con forza. «Guarda, sono talmente rilassato e fra amici che potrei mettermi a cantare la sigla di _Friends_!» l’altro rise di più. «Se vuoi lo faccio davvero, eh? _I’ll be there for youuuuuu!_ » iniziò a cantare.  
«Smettila!» continuò a ridere scuotendo la testa.  
«La smetto» assentì, «ma soltanto perché non ne ricordo più il testo, anche se sul _nannana nanannà nanana_ so di non potermi sbagliare».  
«Scemo».  
«So che mi adori anche per questo» sospirò in modo teatrale. In risposta, Manuele ridendo provò a infilargli un dito fra le costole. «Ahio! Smettila tu, adesso» protestò. Poi si fermò, inquietato.  
Sentì come se tutto il mondo si fosse fermato di colpo in previsione della sua stessa fine, provò un’ansia improvvisa e paurosa come quella che si sente quando inaspettatamente ci si vede puntare un’arma contro, o un’auto sta per investirci: si resta fermi, terrorizzati, ad aspettare l’impatto che sembra non arrivare mai, ma si sa benissimo che quando finalmente arriverà sarà molto più che doloroso, sarà _atroce_. E poi un caldo, un caldo tremendo che sentì nettamente avanzare dalle punte dei suoi arti verso il suo cuore, come a volerlo ingabbiare e soffocare: si portò una mano al petto, artigliando le dita proprio sul cuore come se squarciarsi da solo la gabbia toracica fosse l’unico modo per poter tornare a respirare.  
«Alex! Alex!» Manuele, allarmato, gli mise le mani sul viso costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Lo so cosa stai sentendo, calmati, ok? Si sta manifestando, ma non lasciare che prenda il sopravvento: è lui che deve temere te, non il contrario! Riprendi il possesso dei tuoi sensi!»  
In preda ad uno strano delirio, Alex gli staccò le mani dal viso quasi graffiandole e sotto gli occhi basiti delle persone sconosciute che avevano intorno, uscì dal locale tenendosi una mano sulla gola.  
Il Re stava per arrivare, se la sua presenza era così forte da farlo sentire soffocare di già, quant’era forte?  
Era vicino, pure troppo, in qualche modo doveva trovarlo e forse uscire dal locale andandogli incontro avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un’ottima soluzione da kamikaze: via il Re, via anche il dolore ai polmoni.  
Manuele lo raggiunse e provò a trattenerlo da dietro afferrandogli le spalle. «Alex, fermati! Calmati!»  
«È vicino» riuscì a dire con voce strozzata. «Sta arrivando» e fu strano come la percezione assoluta del suo arrivo fu accompagnata dal rombo di un motore di un’auto lanciata a gran velocità, che si avvicinava sempre di più a loro. «È qui» mormorò con certezza con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Giunto quasi di fronte al locale, chiunque fosse alla guida di quell’auto sterzò di colpo andando a sbattere con una violenza mortale contro un muro compreso fra due negozi, proprio davanti ad Alex e Manuele. Un gruppetto di ragazzi sul marciapiede riuscì a salvarsi per un pelo, perché insospettiti dal rumore del motore in lontananza si erano voltati a guardare cosa fosse e si erano allontanati di corsa urlando sconvolti e terrorizzati.  
Alex si sorprese a prendere fiato come appena emerso dopo una lunga apnea. «È andato» sussurrò fiocamente, e ancora affannato si scrollò di dosso le mani di Manuele, che lo tratteneva, e corse verso l’auto schiantata con quella sensazione di terrore che ancora non l’abbandonava.  
«Alex!» Manuele lo seguì, sempre più preoccupato.  
«Chiama i soccorsi!» gli gridò, arrivando davanti allo sportello del posto di guida, completamente andato, e provando a vedere attraverso il finestrino ormai non più esistente in che condizione fosse l’autista. «Cazzo, mi chiedo come potranno mai riuscire a tagliare queste lamiere! Ehi!» provò a chiamare la persona al volante, rincuorato in parte dal fatto che almeno fosse sola; era un uomo dai capelli brizzolati. «Può sentirmi! Ehi! È cosciente?» erano pure lontani dal lampione, non si vedeva quasi niente. Altra gente si stava raccogliendo attorno all’auto, sentì Manuele chiudere una chiamata.  
«È vivo?»  
«Non lo so!» si disperò. «Riesco solo a vedere che ha un rivolo di sangue sulla tempia! Non lo sento emettere alcun lamento, ma forse è solo in stato d’incoscienza» sperò, «con quest’impatto vorrei vedere…»  
«È qualcuno che conosci?» la voce di Manuele era stata piena di una serietà velata di sospetto: le carte sapevano tutto di lui, lo attaccavano sempre in posti vicini, si avvicinavano alle persone che amava… Non ebbe tempo di dargli una risposta, scosso com’era, perché Manuele avvicinò di colpo il cellulare al finestrino per far luce sul volto dell’uomo, per rassicurare entrambi.  
Alex aggrottò la fronte, incredulo. «Non è qualcuno che conosco in senso stretto. È il sindaco». Poi, lo sguardo gli cadde sul bigliettino che l’uomo teneva ancora stretto in mano.  
Rosso su bianco, c’era scritta una sola frase.  
"Il regno del re suicida sta per arrivare".

 

Rientrarono a casa; Alex non accese nemmeno le luci: andò spedito verso lo studio del nonno, Manuele guardò la sua schiena con malinconica rassegnazione e premette l’interruttore al posto suo.  
Alex sembrava mortalmente serio, ma dentro di lui fremeva; teneva le labbra serrate, era talmente impassibile da dare l’illusione che non stesse neanche battendo le ciglia.  
«Alex, cosa cerchi?» gli chiese con tono morbido, probabilmente nel tentativo di essere conciliante e non oppressivo. Lui stava cercando in modo frettoloso qualcosa, una scatola quadrata e piatta incastrata fra un ripiano e l’altro della libreria, non si era tolto neanche il giubbotto per prenderla.  
«Questa» rispose secco e atono afferrandola e posandola sul tavolino basso davanti alla poltrona di pelle marrone.  
Manuele fece un sospiro quieto e si sedette a terra davanti al tavolino, di fronte a lui. «Che cos’è?»  
«Una scacchiera» aprì il coperchio e la posò delicatamente sul tavolino.  
Era abbastanza vecchia, ma elegante e lussuosa, di legno scuro riccamente inciso e lavorato lungo i lati e con la superficie a scacchi bianchi e neri lucida a specchio, rovinata solo da qualche graffio che si era procurata col tempo. Su due lati opposti c’erano dei piccoli pomelli rotondi d’ottone, due cassetti, Alex li aprì: contenevano i pezzi, in marmo; cominciò a disporli mettendo quelli bianchi sul suo lato.  
«Ci giocavi spesso con tuo nonno?» provò ad intuire Manuele abbozzando un sorriso e poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano.  
«Sì» mantenne gli occhi fissi sulla scacchiera e continuò imperterrito a disporre i pezzi. «Durante le partite, spesso il nonno si perdeva a raccontarmi storie, tutta roba sulla stregoneria che ora so fosse vera, così una partita poteva anche durare settimane. La scacchiera stava sempre posata qui, sul tavolino, io entravo e lo sguardo mi cadeva subito qui sopra, vedevo i pezzi ancora in movimento e mi preparavo a continuare. Quando il nonno è morto, non avevamo ancora finito una partita. La scacchiera è stata la prima cosa che ho tolto e conservato, un modo per dirmi subito che non avremmo continuato, che appena entrato nello studio non l’avrei più rivista, che era finita» mise al suo posto anche l’ultimo pedone nero.  
«Tuo nonno ti manca molto più di quello che dai a vedere» osservò malinconicamente, «alle volte mi chiedo se in realtà tu stia nascondendo da qualche parte dentro di te chissà quanta sofferenza per la sua assenza, che tenti costantemente di reprimere per andare avanti».  
Alex deglutì continuando a fissare i pedoni neri sul suo lato opposto della scacchiera. «Forse sto solo cercando di nascondere a me stesso il grande ruolo che lui ha avuto nella mia vita: i nonni sono secondi padri dal cuore troppo tenero, almeno il più delle volte; lui non è stato solo questo per me, è stato il mio _mentore_ , anche se in modo non diretto. Credevo che le sue fossero solo storie, e probabilmente lui stesso non sapeva neanche fino a che punto tutto fosse vero, dato che non l’ho mai visto fare un incantesimo ma soltanto usare il suo dono della lettura dei sogni, ma attraverso piccole cose mi ha insegnato forse più di quanto lui stesso pensasse di fare. Un mentore mette inevitabilmente una parte di sé dentro il suo allievo, e quest’ultimo dopo la morte del maestro non può fare a meno di chiedersi quanto riuscirà a portarla avanti questa parte, quanto riuscirà a mettere in pratica al momento giusto ciò che gli ha insegnato. E quando arriverà questo fatidico momento giusto, invece di pensare a ciò che lui gli ha insegnato, si chiederà perché mai il suo mentore non ci sia più». _Era quello il momento giusto_. «Spesso mi chiedo quali fossero le potenzialità del nonno – se mai il sapere dei Rouges non fosse andato così tanto perso e lui avesse praticato la magia – mi domando che tipo di stregone fosse, perché questa parte di lui non ho avuto modo di vederla sia per mancanza di tempo, sia perché non gli ho mai creduto fino in fondo. Stasera mi sto chiedendo come mai lui non ci sia più» prese il re bianco, lo strinse nel pugno e lo portò alla bocca, con gli occhi lucidi e fissi sulla scacchiera.  
«Lui sarebbe fiero di te» cercò il suo sguardo col proprio sorridendogli dolcemente.  
Sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «Oh, non saprei! All’inizio recitavo tutti quegl’incantesimi con rime ridicole» sdrammatizzò con ironia, «e tuttora rincorro le carte bambine come un forsennato!»  
«Quest’ultima cosa lo farebbe ridere di gusto, credo» ammise ridendo, «ma sarebbe davvero fiero di te, credimi».  
Alex inspirò a fondo e il suo sorriso si spense. «Non è la prima volta che una carta uccide qualcuno sotto i miei occhi, ma l’hanno sempre fatto durante la sfida, non hanno mai usato degli esseri umani come biglietti da visita» storse il naso, «se ha iniziato così, come procederà?»  
«Ha spinto un leader a suicidarsi…» commentò Manuele.  
«Già, "il re suicida"… Meno male che ho tolto subito con la telecinesi il bigliettino, prima che i soccorsi, estraendo il corpo dalle lamiere lo trovassero: non ho idea di quali supposizioni avrebbe poi fatto la Polizia, o» storse il naso, «di quali teorie del complotto avrebbero parlato le persone…»  
«Un sindaco che si suicida senza un motivo apparente, non è un evento da poco» osservò, «non ha scelto neanche un bel modo, poi, stava per ammazzare dei passanti».  
«Non oso immaginare quello che dirà domani la stampa, o forse ho paura di saperlo» si passò una mano sul volto. «È stato un evento troppo misterioso e tragico, delle voci infondate cominceranno a circolare molto presto».  
«L’avete votato voi, aveva la vostra fiducia e lui si è tolto la vita lasciando il suo posto vuoto all’improvviso» osservò Manuele. «Magari non tutti ci penseranno su in modo lucido e conscio, ma la vostra guida vi ha abbandonati, la vostra fiducia è svanita insieme a lui: è un colpo molto forte per una popolazione, anche a livello inconscio» giocherellò con l’alfiere nero, posto davanti a lui.  
Alex rifletté con lo sguardo perso, quasi vacuo. «C’è a tutti gli effetti un vuoto di potere, in questo momento, perché per quanto ci possa essere un vicesindaco, quest’evento è scioccante e potrebbe essere sentito come qualcosa di ancora più sconvolgente, se il Re agirà facendo aumentare tale sentimento».  
Manuele alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò seriamente negli occhi intuendo qualcosa. «Ti aspetti una sorta di piccola rivoluzione?»  
«No» scosse la testa deciso, «mi aspetto il _peggio_ » inspirò a fondo giocherellando a rotearsi il re bianco fra le dita.  
«Lo fermerai» lo rassicurò con tono sicuro.  
«Non credo di avere altra scelta» riabbassò lo sguardo sulla scacchiera. «Il nonno è stato proprio un grande mentore» mormorò pensoso, «mi ha insegnato a giocare a scacchi quand’ero solo un bambino. Lo sapevi che sia gli scacchi che il poker sono classificati come giochi di strategia a turni?»  
Manuele fece un piccolo sorriso obliquo. «La cattura delle carte spesso e volentieri altro non è che un Gioco di Strategia…»  
«Ci sono vari tipi di scacco matto» riprese a parlare spostando velocemente gli scacchi in un modo ben preciso, creando una certa situazione sulla scacchiera, «sai come si chiama quello più veloce e comune fra i principianti?»  
«No» scosse la testa incuriosito.  
«È quello che ho intenzione di dare al Re di Cuori prima che faccia troppi danni. Lo fermerò il prima possibile, ad ogni costo. Farò un _matto dell’imbecille_ » sorrise sardonico spostando l’ultimo pezzo: bloccò il re nero con il re bianco. «Scacco matto».  
Manuele ricambiò il suo sorriso dall’altro lato della scacchiera. «Avrai la sua corona ai tuoi piedi».  
«Mi accontento anche solo della sua spada. Il Gioco è solo appena iniziato».

 

Manuele camminava con passo spedito per le vie del centro storico; Lucio l’aveva mandato a pagare delle bollette della panineria, e la cosa gli faceva uno strano effetto: se da un lato gli faceva piacere che si fidasse a tal punto di lui, dall’altro si chiedeva quante sempre più persone si stessero affezionando a lui. Enrica, Gian, Lucio… presto li avrebbe abbandonati tutti di punto in bianco, senza salutarli o lasciar loro uno straccio di motivazione per quell’improvvisa scomparsa, senza poter dar loro un indirizzo, o un indizio, _nulla_. Si sarebbero arrabbiati?  
Contava?  
Non voleva andare via; più passava il tempo, anzi, più il tempo si stringeva, più pensava di non voler andare via, di non voler lasciare non solo Alex, ma anche quella strana vita fatta di persone nuove e piccole abitudini che aveva preso e fatte sue.  
Voleva lavorare ancora in quella panineria, aspettare Alex sui gradini dell’edificio tredici, prendere un caffè insieme nel bar dell’università, chiacchierare con Enrica dentro al _Gummyland_ e afferrare al volo i cioccolatini al caffè che Alex gli regalava sempre. Voleva ancora guardare l’orologio calcolando quanto tempo mancasse ancora al passaggio del prossimo mezzo pubblico di quella città, in quella via, sotto quel cielo. Voleva ancora fissare il profilo di Alex mentre guidava e le sue mani sul volante, mentre le luci della città la sera regalavano della penombra all’abitacolo. Voleva ancora tornare a casa – in _quella_ casa – ridere di Anacleto che scappava da lui e conservare la spesa mentre Alex iniziava a cucinare. Voleva ancora lavare i piatti e finire con lo schizzarsi insieme giocando con l’acqua come due deficienti. Voleva ancora suonare la chitarra per lui, guardarlo dormire o leggere un libro. Voleva ancora _esserci_.  
Era terrorizzante ripercorrere mentalmente tutti quegli attimi che aveva appena elencato e vedere come sarebbe apparso il suo posto _vuoto_. La vita di Alex era ancora così lunga, in futuro avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto, e lui? Non ci sarebbe stato più. Non aveva neanche importanza il fatto che qualcuno forse avrebbe preso il suo posto, che forse un giorno qualcun altro avrebbe aiutato Alex al posto suo, perché l’idea stessa di non esserci era tremenda e dolorosa. Non sarebbe stata la morte a portarlo via da lui, ma qualcosa di ingiusto, _la fine dei giochi_.  
Stava cominciando a detestare quel Gioco, stava cominciando a provare insofferenza verso ogni cosa potesse separare loro due. Detestava le carte, _odiava_ il dolore che provocavano, perché era in nome di quel dolore che Alex le stava catturando tutte, per porre fine ad una sofferenza umana avvicinandosi di un altro passo alla conclusione della Verifica.  
Stava iniziando ad essere tutto insopportabile.  
Mentre rifletteva tenendo la mascella serrata, non si era neanche accorto di essere arrivato all’ufficio postale, l’aveva pure superato di qualche passo; tornò indietro con espressione stanca e fece per entrare.  
"La Hire".  
Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola, la sua mano esitò sulla porta.  
"La Hire" sentì di nuovo quella voce giovane e maschile risuonare nella sua testa.  
Strinse di nuovo i denti. «Re di Cuori» mormorò, ma fu più che altro un sibilo basso. Si guardò intorno concentrandosi bene per capire dove fosse.  
Lo sentì ridere divertito. "Vedo che rispondi ancora quando qualcuno ti chiama col tuo vecchio soprannome".  
Gli parlò mentalmente a sua volta. "Chiamami così davanti al Red Jester e sei fottuto" ringhiò.  
"Fottuto _io_?" rise ancora di più. "Sei tu quello che qui ha tutto da perdere!" fece una piccola pausa, poi continuò mellifluo. "Te la farò pagare cara, La Hire, e sai come? Farò sputare sangue al tuo fottuto Padrone tante volte quanti miei amati sudditi ha catturato. Non hai neanche fatto finta di proteggerli, sporco bastardo traditore che non sei altro!"  
"Non vi ho mai traditi!"  
"Tu ci hai _sempre_ traditi! Tu e quegli altri tre luridi Assistenti degli altri mazzi! _Sempre_! Leccate i piedi ai vostri Padroni e vi dimenticate subito da dove venite!"  
"Non è così!"  
"Sappiamo entrambi che è così! La Hire e il suo ospite sono una cosa sola, non m’importa per chi dei due conti di più il Red Jester, non m’importa chi dei due sia _innamorato_ " pronunciò la parola con disgusto, "dell’ultimo dei Rouges: ve la farò pagare ad entrambi!"  
"Tocca Alexandre e sei morto" sibilò furioso.  
"Ah, ma io non ho intenzione di toccarlo fisicamente: quanti modi ci sono per toccare nel profondo una persona facendogli un male non fisico?"  
Con un tremendo sospetto, cominciò a concentrarsi di più per localizzarlo. "Cos’hai intenzione di fare?"  
"Ci sono cose che al Red Jester fanno male, vero? Come le vittime innocenti…" insinuò sottilmente.  
Lo localizzò e cominciò a correre: doveva essere davanti al municipio. "Ne hai già fatta una l’altra sera!"  
"Non mi basta! Ricordi? Non sei riuscito neanche a fermare l’Asso, quando ti ha parlato: così come il cerchio si è aperto, ora si chiude, ma io farò di peggio…"  
"Fermati!"  
"Non osare dare ordini a me, bastardo!"  
Era quasi arrivato davanti al municipio, sentì degli schiamazzi: Lucio l’aveva avvertito che ci sarebbe stata una manifestazione da quelle parti; aumentò la velocità della corsa.  
"Non mi fermerai, La Hire" rise il Re. "Non ci riuscirai!"  
"Taci!"  
Cosa poteva fare? Non era uno stregone, era solo un Assistente e non poteva neanche richiamare la spada senza che gli altri umani lo vedessero. Alex era pure lontano da lì. Era impotente.  
Arrivato davanti al municipio, frenò di colpo vedendo come la situazione fosse sfuggita di mano agli organizzatori stessi della manifestazione: si stava trasformando in una rissa con i consiglieri usciti dal palazzo; c’era la Polizia, stavano provando a fermare gli elementi più violenti.  
Abbracciò la piazzetta con uno sguardo: c’era gente attonita che fissava la scena indietreggiando, c’erano fin troppi innocenti.  
"Chi ucciderò?" gli chiese sarcastico il Re. "E in che modo?"  
"Fermati" quasi lo supplicò.  
"No" e subito dopo aver scandito bene quella parola uno sparo risuonò nell’aria. Poi un urlo raggelante.  
Manuele si voltò a guardare in quella direzione: c’era una madre inginocchiata a terra, stringeva forte al petto un bambino piccolo sulla cui schiena si stava allargando sempre di più una macchia rossa.  
Sentì lo sbuffo di un sorriso sarcastico. "E adesso come spiegherai al tuo Padrone che hai fallito?"

 

Se ne stavano seduti sul divano, l’uno di fronte all’altro con la schiena rivolta verso il bracciolo e le gambe scomposte; un ginocchio piegato di Alex batteva ritmicamente contro quello di Manuele, quasi a cullarlo; posato sul tavolino basso, proprio fra i due, c’era il portatile acceso: era stato da poco aperto un sito dove fioccavano ininterrottamente delle notizie sulle manifestazioni della città contro la politica cittadina. Anche se più che manifestazioni erano risse, spesso senza alcuna motivazione.  
«Mi dispiace» ripeté a bassa voce per l’ennesima volta Manuele, continuando a non avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, «ero lì nei paraggi e non ho potuto fare niente».  
Alex inspirò a fondo e si strinse nelle spalle continuando a sbattere dolcemente il ginocchio contro il suo. «Non facciamo il suo Gioco, Manu, non abbattiamoci. Prima ha usato un essere umano come biglietto da visita, ora ha ucciso un _bambino_ – nessuna carta aveva mai osato tanto, finora – tenendo conto del fatto che io mi sarei sentito in colpa perché non c’ero e tu a tua volta ti saresti sentito in colpa perché impotente. Vuole avvilirci, non concediamoglielo, per quanto sia dura ammettere che non potrò dargli scacco matto così velocemente» abbozzò un piccolo sorriso amaro.  
«Alex…»  
«Non posso concedergli altro» scosse la testa, «gli ho già concesso il tempo di fare due vittime innocenti di cui un bambino, non voglio che faccia altro: non lo _sopporterei_ ». Vide Manuele stringere i pugni.  
«È sempre stato il tuo senso di responsabilità a guidarti, del resto».  
«Le carte vanno fermate, Manu» lo disse facendo sentire nel tono della sua voce tutta la fermezza e la consapevolezza che portava con sé quell’affermazione: la loro separazione. «Lo sai meglio di me quello che fanno, devo catturarle tutte».  
«Lo so» esalò; rivolse lo sguardo verso il portatile. «Quale credi sia la sua strategia?»  
«Ha iniziato uccidendo il sindaco» sospirò e iniziò a giocherellare con una penna, «o meglio, l’ha fatto suicidare. Il suicidio è un atto di autodistruzione, ma dall’esterno può essere visto anche un segno di debolezza: come hai detto tu è stato un bel colpo, anche a livello inconscio. Apparentemente, il sindaco ha avuto un crollo di nervi dovuto al peso delle sue responsabilità e la sua fragilità emotiva ha dato fondo a tutta una serie di supposizioni di incapacità fatte dall’opposizione… per non parlare degli anarchici. Il tutto ovviamente fomentato dal Re, che sta spingendo gli animi a far rinascere il nostro sistema dalle sue ceneri: agita gli animi sperando di poter realizzare il loro Sogno di rinascita sociale. La fomentazione che ha scatenato ha creato molti dubbi sulla gestione dei beni cittadini e sui nostri fondi, che a loro volta hanno portato con sé dei sit-in, dei cortei e delle manifestazioni varie e, ciliegina sulla torta, si è arrivati all’omicidio di oggi: un poliziotto idiota ha pensato bene di sedare la rissa davanti al municipio minacciando di ricorrere alle armi – probabilmente fomentato a sua volta dal Re – e per sbaglio è partito un colpo. Hai idea di quanto ciò alimenterà la voglia di ribellione? La Polizia dovrebbe proteggere i cittadini, non ucciderli, e non immagini quanta gente ci sia in giro che odia con tutto il cuore l’Arma per ciò che rappresenta…» prese il portatile e lo posò sulle ginocchia, scorse le nuove notizie del sito. «Domani ci sarà un nuovo corteo, sta arrivando gente da tutte le parti a manifestare il proprio sdegno: questa città è diventato per loro il campo su cui sfogare il proprio odio contro l’Arma e lo Stato debole e incapace. Spazzato via chi può mettere ordine, non resterà che il caos e la città si ridurrà in cenere da sola. Il Re spera che poi rinasca capendo i suoi errori».  
«Un Gioco ad effetto domino» constatò Manuele.  
«Già» chiuse la pagina web e posò il portatile sul tavolino. «Già stasera ci sono stati parecchi scontri, ho sondato il terreno ma in nessuno di essi ho trovato un accesso al Battle Ring: sta usando la stessa regola della Regina, devo trovare un oggetto che per me rappresenta il suo Sogno».  
«La rinascita?»  
«Rinascita dopo la distruzione delle vecchie regole» precisò; vide Manuele lanciare un’occhiata fugace alla scacchiera del nonno; sorrise intuendo. «Ci ho pensato anch’io, ho controllato entrambi i re, ma niente, e del resto quella scacchiera c’entra poco con la rinascita» espirò a fondo piegando la testa all’indietro e socchiudendo gli occhi. «E quella folle di mia sorella domani vuole tenere il negozio aperto!»  
«Il corteo non passerà da quella strada» obiettò.  
«Non mi sembra una buona motivazione, considerando quanta gente sta per arrivare in città: il loro obiettivo è creare scompiglio, _ergo_ devastare, sconvolgere. Sono furiosi, Manu, ho paura che possa scoppiare una guerriglia vera e propria».  
«È colpa mia» asserì atono sottovoce, «se non gli avessi permesso di uccidere il bambino…»  
«Non gliel’hai permesso» scosse la testa, «non hai potuto fare niente, che è diverso» sottolineò sicuro.  
«Ma se ci fossi stato tu…» tentò di obiettare, ma Alex si sollevò di scatto e gli mise una mano sulla bocca guardandolo negli occhi in un modo dolceamaro.  
«Smettila di tormentarti, va bene? Non facciamo il suo Gioco. Credo che per te sia stato già abbastanza traumatico vedere quella madre stringere il suo bambino morto…» gli vide diventare gli occhi lucidi.  
«Il suo urlo…» mormorò.  
«Ricordo ancora quando dopo il mio incidente, all’ospedale, dall’altra parte della mia porta sentii mia madre scoppiare a piangere quando le dissero di me: non ero del tutto cosciente, ma credo che lo ricorderò per sempre. La sofferenza di una madre non si può descrivere, nel suo urlo sembra che il mondo finisca. Vero?» gli accarezzò il viso con gli occhi lucidi a sua volta.  
«Sì» esalò.  
«Non darti colpe che non hai» poggiò la fronte contro la sua, «ne stiamo già scontando entrambi abbastanza senza meritarcelo» lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Manuele si strinse a lui quasi aggrappandosi, ricambiò il suo bacio e poi si lasciò mollemente andare contro il suo corpo. Alex continuò a tenerlo teneramente fra le braccia, lasciando che nascondesse la testa nell’incavo del suo collo; lo sentì deglutire a stento.  
«Se tu dovessi morire, credo che urlerei così» gli mormorò flebilmente.  
Alex socchiuse gli occhi e gli spinse di più la testa contro di sé mettendogli una mano sulla nuca. «Credo che lo farei anch’io». _Come se il mondo dovesse finire._ «Ma non succederà» lo rassicurò baciandogli il viso.  
Restarono così a lungo, come cullati dolcemente dalla melodia del loro carillon mentre fuori il mondo andava velocemente a pezzi.

 

«Non avremmo dovuto aprire il negozio, oggi» sibilò a denti stretti Alex posando sul banco un espositore di caramelle vuoto.  
Enrica, dall’altra parte del banco, sbuffò seccata assottigliando gli occhi. «Questa gente del cazzo vuole questo, creare un clima di terrore, mostrare in modo spavaldo quanto sono forti le loro convinzioni imponendosi con violenza, e io sai cosa faccio? Tengo aperto il mio pucciosissimo negozietto rosa proprio alla faccia loro! Che vengano pure! Troveranno zucchero per i loro denti!» sbuffò andando a riempire una cassetta trasparente di caramelle gommose e colorate.  
«Enrica» sospirò spazientito, «non puoi dire sul serio, non li fermerai mai brandendo Hello Kitty!»  
Per tutta risposta, lei afferrò un cuscino cilindrico rosa con la testa di Hello Kitty e lo agitò a mo’ di spada. «Il pacifico rosa del mio negozio sarà pure una goccia nel mare della loro violenza, ma remerò loro contro!»  
La fissò privo di espressioni. «L’unico motivo per cui oggi sono venuto è perché temevo che poi ti avrei avuto sulla coscienza, se ti avessero ammazzato, ma ora sto avendo dei ripensamenti». Lei gli lanciò il cuscino contro, stizzita.  
«Ehi» Manuele entrò trafelato nel negozio e li salutò guardandosi intorno, stupito, «avete davvero intenzione di restare aperti? Lucio ha chiuso».  
«Perché è un uomo!» esclamò Enrica. «Io invece sono una vera donna con spirito di resistenza e sacrificio e terrò il mio negozietto aperto! Tiè!» fece il gesto dell’ombrello.  
Alex si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Per favore, cerca di farla ragione almeno tu!» supplicò Manuele.  
«Enrica, dai un’occhiata fuori» l’invitò accorato e con fermezza, «la maggior parte dei negozi sono chiusi e quasi non c’è gente in giro, e hai visto che tipi cominciano a passare?»  
Il percorso del corteo non comprendeva la via dov’era situato negozio, ma dopo i fatti del giorno prima nella città si erano riversati manifestanti di tutti i tipi, dalle fazioni politiche più estreme agli antimilitaristi più violenti. Fomentati dal Re di Cuori, tutti stavano usando quella scusa per dare voce al proprio pensiero in modo aggressivo sfogandosi per le vie di quella piccola città.  
Gli occhi di Enrica caddero su un gruppetto di ragazzi dall’aria molto losca e poco lucida che camminavano lungo il marciapiede provando a nascondere qualcosa nelle tasche – sassi e altro di meno semplice e più letale ancora. Lei tirò su col naso e reagì andando a fermare a chiave a doppia mandata la porta.  
«Non sono certo tipi in cerca di caramelle, non entreranno» sentenziò sicura.  
Alex perse le staffe. «Potresti lasciar perdere la tua ideologia e pensare alla tua pellaccia?!»  
«Io non…» provò a protestare, ma si bloccò sentendo bussare alla porta. Per quanto avesse fatto la spavalda, il rumore improvviso l’aveva fatta trasalire, ma si rilassò quando vide che non si trattava di un teppista ma di Gianluigi; corse ad aprirgli.  
«Che ci fai qui?!» si stupì Alex alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Stavo andando in copisteria, ma poi ho sentito la notizia di un’auto della Polizia attaccata da un gruppo di manifestanti» si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso per bene tre volte, a dimostrazione del suo nervosismo, mantenendo però sempre una faccia impassibile. «Considerando che il corteo non è ancora iniziato, ho pensato che questo fosse niente… Poi ho ricordato che mi avevi detto che Enrica avrebbe tenuto il negozio aperto, così sono venuto ad aiutarvi nel caso qualcuno vi aggredisse» assentì risistemandosi gli occhiali.  
«Aiutarci?» ripeté perplesso.  
«Sì» assentì, togliendosi lo zaino dalle spalle e aprendolo; prese qualcosa. «Ho portato anche Pungolo con me» mostrò loro un pugnale di antica fattura.  
Manuele aggrottò la fronte. « _Pungolo_? Tu quel coso lo chiami _Pungolo_?»  
Gian guardò prima il pugnale e poi di nuovo Manuele, mentre di sottofondo Alex si schiaffava nuovamente una mano sulla faccia. «È il pugnale di Frodo Baggins, da _Il Signore degli Anelli_ » annuì convinto, «o meglio, una riproduzione fedele di quello usato nei film. Per Frodo, un hobbit, era una spada. _Pungolo_ » ripeté con veemenza impugnandolo e spingendolo di più verso Manuele, come a mostrarglielo con orgoglio.  
Manuele sospirò con rassegnazione. «Ecco perché tu ed Alex siete così tanto amici: avete entrambi il vizio di citare _Il Signore degli Anelli_ nei momenti meno opportuni».  
«Gian» lo richiamò stancamente Alex, «mettilo via, per favore, ci manca soltanto che ti arrestino per omicidio colposo».  
«Oh Gian, caro» Enrica corse ad abbracciarlo, «sei venuto aiutarci!»  
Alex guardò attraverso la vetrina che aria tirava, si insospettì e uscì un attimo fuori. «Il vociare è aumentato» disse a denti stretti, «ho l’impressione che ci sarà uno scontro duro fra manifestanti e Polizia già prima dell’inizio del corteo: la volante attaccata di cui ci ha appena detto Gian sarà niente a confronto e la nostra città non è militarmente pronta ad una cosa simile!»  
«Qui si mette male…» mormorò Manuele guardando qualcosa alle sue spalle; Alex si voltò a guardare nella sua stesse direzione e vide due tizi cercare di abbattere un cartello con gli orari dell’autobus: non volle nemmeno sapere perché e come poi avrebbero usato quel palo.  
Diede uno spintone alla sorella e cominciò a chiudere la saracinesca dall’interno. «Chiudiamo!»  
«Alex, che facciamo?» Enrica stava progressivamente perdendo il suo coraggio.  
«Il corteo inizierà fra quaranta minuti» guardò l’orologio, «gran parte delle strade sono bloccate e quelle libere sono infestate da gentaglia; non ci sono mezzi pubblici oggi in quest’area, per via del corteo, e con l’auto rischieremmo di restare bloccati nel bel mezzo di una carica. Dobbiamo restare qui» si assicurò che il locale fosse ben chiuso dall’interno e cominciò a spingere degli espositori di legno pesante a ridosso della porta, Manuele lo aiutò. Fu in quel momento che sentirono un gran fracasso, il rumore di finestrini rotti e di lamiera ammaccata. C’era l’auto di Enrica parcheggiata davanti al negozio, qualcuno doveva appena averla rotta. Sentirono degli uomini sibilare.  
«Hanno chiuso, i bastardi, si sono rintanati come sorci…»  
Si stavano riferendo a loro.  
Alex aprì un cassetto del banco e afferrò una copia delle chiavi del retrobottega. «Tu e Gian chiudetevi dentro!» spinse sua sorella ad indietreggiare, le diede le chiavi.  
«Alex, mi dispiace, è colpa mia…» gli disse con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ne riparleremo dopo, fila!» la spinse bruscamente dentro e chiuse la porta. «Gian, tieni Pungolo a portata di mano!» urlò.  
«Che facciamo?» gli domandò serio Manuele, materializzando la spada estraendola dal palmo della mano sinistra.  
Alex si portò una mano alla gola, stava cominciando di nuovo a sentirsi soffocare.  
«Siamo sotto attacco» strinse nel pugno la chiave e materializzò il Bastone fissando la porta del negozio, «il Re non avrebbe dovuto mandare qualcuno proprio qui da mia sorella. Metterò nel conto anche questo». Sentirono i primi colpi contro la saracinesca. «Non permetterò loro neanche di entrare». Serrò i denti e roteò il Bastone concentrandosi intensamente. «Metallo, sii il mio braccio e il mio scudo, aumenta la tua forza e non ti lasciare abbattere come un qualsiasi muro» proclamò, investendo l’entrata del negozio con la sua magia.  
«Credi che basterà?» gli chiese Manuele.  
Scosse la testa deglutendo. «Non ne ho idea, ma _deve_ bastare. Continuerò a rinforzare lo scudo più che posso» batté di nuovo il Bastone contro il pavimento provocando un’altra onda di magia.  
Manuele respirò a fondo e poggiò la schiena contro la sua, come ad aiutarlo a sostenersi dandogli un muro alle sue spalle. «Ti sfiancherai». Faceva fatica a respirare, stare concentrato non era facile.  
«Lo so, ma non permetterò né a loro né al Re di fare del male alle cose a cui tengo». Sentirono il rumore di uno sfondamento.  
«Sono riusciti ad entrare nel negozio alla nostra destra» mormorò stupito Manuele.  
Alex digrignò i denti ed espanse lo scudo protettivo anche alle pareti del negozio. «Mostrerò loro com’è la mia di Fortezza!»  
Tutto si successe in modo repentino: pochi minuti e sentirono la strada riempirsi di gente urlante e di scoppi improvvisi; udirono dei vetri frantumarsi e altri colpi violenti alle mura e alla saracinesca.  
«Sta passando il corteo, a quanto pare» mormorò a denti stretti Alex.  
«E non doveva passare di qua… stanno invadendo la città» premette di più la schiena contro la sua.  
Deglutì a stento. «Se sconfiggo il Re tutto tornerà come prima e ogni traccia di tutto questo vandalismo scomparirà, vero?»  
«Sì, ma non riporterai indietro i morti».  
«Metterò in conto pure questo» rinforzò nuovamente lo scudo intorno a loro.  
Erano nell’occhio di un ciclone, avvolti da un guscio che li proteggeva dalla violenza indicibile che c’era fuori ma che non impediva loro di sentire quello che stava accadendo; Alex si augurò che nel retrobottega il rumore delle esplosioni e le urla arrivassero almeno attutite, o Enrica avrebbe avuto una crisi di nervi; respirò a fondo provando ad infondersi calma per non sussultare sentendo colpi troppi forti, per non perdere la concentrazione.  
«Quanto pensi durerà?» gli chiese sottovoce Manuele.  
«Forse un paio di ore. È un Gioco di resistenza».  
Manuele tirò su col naso. «Ce la faremo» lo rassicurò con tono sicuro.  
«Certo che ce la faremo, dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio» strinse di più il Bastone ed emanò una nuova onda di magia: se non avesse avuto quello, forse non ce l’avrebbero fatta e i vandali sarebbero già entrati; almeno aveva dalla sua la magia e il suo nuovo se stesso. Realizzò una cosa.  
Sorrise furbo e batté ancora una volta il Bastone contro il pavimento, emettendo un’onda più forte. «Una volta finito questo, andremo nel Battle Ring» sentenziò sicuro.  
«Hai trovato l’accesso?» si sorprese Manuele.  
«Dubitavi del fatto che l’avrei trovato?» ribatté ironico; lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso.  
«Non ne ho dubitato neanche un secondo».  
Quella sottile certezza l’aiutò a mantenersi in forza e a restare lucido nonostante i rumori proveniente dall’esterno facessero presagire il peggio e rabbrividire – alle volte sentire e non vedere è la peggior cosa. Trascorsero quasi tre ore, furono interminabili; ogni tanto Enrica lo chiamò al cellulare per sapere cosa stesse succedendo e dicendogli che suo marito stava monitorando alla meglio la situazione dall’esterno ed era pronto a venire a prenderli una volta che le strade si fossero sbloccate.  
«Non farlo venire, se prima tutto non tace: la Polizia nella foga, se si muoverà con sospetto, potrebbero scambiarlo per un manifestante, oppure quest’ultimi potrebbero aggredirlo se lo vedranno farsi aiutare dalla Polizia a farci uscire!»  
Quando finalmente la guerriglia tacque, Alex crollò a sedere a terra; Manuele lo abbracciò da dietro passandogli un braccio sotto il mento.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi, per lo stress, per la pressione psicologica, per la paura e per la rabbia, tutte emozioni che solo adesso si stava concedendo di sentire.  
«Ssssh» gli mormorò Manuele all’orecchio, «sei stato bravo».  
«Lo catturerò» replicò flebilmente riferendosi alla carta.  
«Sì, lo farai» gli baciò il viso. «Chiamiamo tuo cognato e torniamo a casa, adesso».  
Gli annuì debolmente e prese il cellulare.  
Il marito di Enrica venne a prenderli con i vigili del fuoco, perché per via dei colpi ricevuti non riuscivano più ad aprire la saracinesca e la porta risultava bloccata – Alex non poteva usare la magia davanti ad altri.  
Enrica uscì per prima dal negozio, correndo a rifugiarsi a piangere fra le braccia di suo marito.  
Quando uscirono fuori, lo spettacolo fu devastante e terribile: muri sporchi di scritte, piccoli incendi appena domati, negozi dalle vetrine sfondate e un paio di auto distrutte di cui una ribaltata – quella di Enrica.  
La città era in ginocchio.  
«La pagherà» promise Alex a denti stretti, «la pagherà per tutto questo».

 

La casa del nonno era abbastanza lontana dal centro storico, dove maggiormente si erano verificati gli scontri, quasi vicina alla campagna, e anche se la madre di Alex aveva obiettato perché desiderava avere in quelle ore il figlio con sé piuttosto che lontano da lei, lui era riuscito a convincerla a lasciarlo andare.  
Non appena rientrati, Alex si tolse velocemente il giubbotto e andò nello studio del nonno; Manuele lo seguì.  
«Vuoi per caso accedere al Battle Ring _adesso_?» gli domandò preoccupato. «Sei parecchio stanco, Alex…»  
«Non voglio aspettare oltre».  
«Dovresti almeno ricaricarti un po’» obiettò.  
«Gli ho già concesso troppo tempo» rincarò seccato, tirando fuori la chiave dal colletto della maglia.  
Manuele sospirò rassegnato. «Qual è l’oggetto che ci permetterà di accedere al Battle Ring?»  
Alex sorrise sornione e si voltò a guardarlo. «C’è una cosa in mio possesso che effettivamente simboleggia l’annientamento di ogni mia precedente convinzione e la mia rinascita su nuovi schermi mentali, _questa_ » prese la chiave fra due dita, tenendola ancora al collo, e la mise in mostra fra loro due.  
«La chiave per aprire il Cofanetto delle Carte dei Cuori?!» si sorprese. «Non può aver osato tanto!»  
«Ha _già_ osato tanto» precisò amaramente. «Questa chiave ha dato inizio a tutto, mi ha portato a rivedere le mie priorità e a dire addio al vecchio me stesso che si ostinava a non credere nella magia, è il simbolo della mia rinascita. Probabilmente il Re ha pensato che fosse un oggetto talmente vicino a me che non avrei mai pensato che potesse essere l’accesso al Battle Ring».  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
«C’è un solo modo per scoprirlo» strattonò la chiave e la trasformò nel Bastone. «Se davvero il Bastone è la chiave d’accesso al Battle Ring, mi basterà usarlo normalmente da qualsiasi luogo per accedervi».  
«Sei proprio pronto, allora?» gli chiese guardandolo seriamente negli occhi.  
«Sono pronto» assentì.  
«Ricordati che sarà diverso dagli altri Battle Ring, è l’ _Ultimate Battle Ring_ , nessuna regola con cui ti sei scontrato finora sarà valida, perché un re può essere anche _despota_ ».  
Si fece appena ironico. «Se stai cercando di farmi paura… ci stai riuscendo benissimo» annuì teatrale; risero insieme. «Ma qualsiasi cosa accada» aggiunse serio guardandolo dolcemente negli occhi, «so di potermi lasciar cadere all’indietro, perché ci sarai tu a sostenermi. Mi fido di te».  
«Allora andiamo» si arrese sospirando.  
Alex sorrise scuotendo la testa e controllò di avere le Carte dei Cuori già catturate in tasca; si rivolse verso la scrivania del nonno e fissò la poltrona vuota: fu quasi un saluto, un omaggio al suo mentore. Sentì Manuele poggiare la schiena contro la sua e materializzare la spada.  
Alex abbozzò un sorriso triste. «Questa non sarà l’ultima battaglia che combatteremo insieme, vero?»  
«No» gli rispose quietamente scuotendo la testa, ma Alex sentì nettamente nel suono di quella parola che era un bugia e la verità in quel momento non ci teneva a saperla.  
Inspirò a fondo e roteò il Bastone, infuse nella formula tutta la sua determinazione. «Re di Cuori, accetto la sfida!»  
La carta chiamata si formò a suoi piedi e stavolta lo accecò in modo molto più violento delle altre volte. Quando la luce si diradò, sbatté più volte gli occhi tornando a mettere a fuoco a fatica.  
Erano appena fuori da una foresta, davanti a loro c’erano delle montagne, fra loro e le montagne un imponente castello di pietra in stile medievale. Sulle torri, svettavano delle bandiere su cui c’erano raffigurati a ventaglio l’Asso e il Re di Cuori, in nero su campo rosso. Dall’Asso al Re, tutte e tredici le carte; Alex fissò quella bandiera pensando che in qualche modo la sua Verifica sarebbe finita lì.  
Il massiccio ed enorme portone del castello si aprì accompagnato dallo stridere delle catene con cui fu sollevata la grata che lo precedeva; si udì il nitrire di un cavallo e poi, non appena il portone fu completamente aperto, il Re di Cuori venne verso di loro sul dorso di un cavallo bianco dagli occhi rossi.  
Era un giovane biondo dai capelli corti, aveva lo stesso fascino da arrogante della Regina e indossava un’armatura da cavaliere nobile con un lungo mantello rosso; gli sorrise sfacciato e non scese da cavallo, probabilmente per dargli più la sensazione di essere guardato dall’alto.  
«Benvenuto nella mia Fortezza, Red Jester» lo salutò beffardo.  
«Non che sia un piacere» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
«Devo dire che non mi aspettavo di vederti così presto».  
«Bella mossa creare l’accesso all’Ultimate Battle Ring dalla mia chiave» si finse colpito, «i miei complimenti».  
Inclinò il capo in un inchino elegante quanto strafottente. «Peccato che tu l’abbia trovato lo stesso».  
«Poche ciance. Quali sono le regole del Gioco? Un duello all’ultimo sangue?»  
Lui si portò un dito sulle labbra con fare falsamente meditabondo. «Uhm, non solo, non mi basta. Prova ad espugnare il mio castello, prima, affronta il mio esercito».  
Alex sbarrò gli occhi e serrò la mascella: assediare da solo un castello simile? Affrontare un intero esercito senza neanche sapere di quanti uomini fosse composto?  
«E dopo, se ce la farai» continuò mellifluo, «affronta me. Mi troverai in cima alla torre più alta» schioccò la lingua e fece cenno al suo cavallo di cambiare direzione per tornare nel castello. «Conquista il mio territorio, distruggi le mie convinzioni e prova a trapassarmi per far nascere dalle mie ceneri il tuo regno. Queste sono le mie regole, accetti la sfida, Red Jester?»  
«L’accetto» sibilò.  
«Bene, ti aspetto, allora. Fai pure con calma» rise e cavalcò via rientrando nel castello.  
Alex seguì il Re con lo sguardo fino a quando il portone non si richiuse; sentì Manuele inspirare a fondo alle sue spalle.  
«Ormai ci siamo, eh, master?»  
Era da tanto che non lo chiamava master, la cosa lo fece sorridere con nostalgia; del resto, quella situazione richiedeva proprio che per il momento mettessero da parte ogni coinvolgimento emotivo, agendo propriamente come Jester e Assistente.  
«Direi di sì, concediamoci questa passeggiata» ironizzò prendendo le Carte dei Cuori dalla tasca.  
«Qualche idea per entrare in quella deliziosa casetta di pietra?» fece un piccolo cenno della testa verso il castello.  
Aprì il mazzo di carte a ventaglio e fissò i numeri sugli angolini. «Prima mi devo procurare un’arma e una cavalleria armata» sorrise furbo assottigliando gli occhi. «Gli mostrerò che ha a che fare con un vero stregone, l’ultimo dei Rouges» e con un gesto fluido e veloce schierò le carte a mezz’aria davanti a sé.  
«Regina di Cuori» chiamò a voce alta e sicura, «concedimi la tua spada».  
La carta s’illuminò di rosso e subito dopo emerse da essa la lama della Regina; Alex impugnò l’elsa al volo lasciando che il Bastone tornasse chiave e permeando l’arma di abbastanza magia per poterla usare anche al posto del Bastone.  
Fissò la spada con aria di sufficienza. «Con questa, ucciderò il maritino. E adesso pensiamo alla cavalleria armata» rischierò le carte.  
«Come farai?» s’incuriosì Manuele fissandolo incerto.  
«Non lo so. Sto improvvisando, è la cosa che mi riesce meglio, no? L’hai sempre detto che ho una grandissima forza creativa…»  
Manuele sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Vediamo…» continuò Alex parlando da solo, «come fare per non entrare da soli in un castello pieno di soldati pronti ad assaltarci?» fissò le carte una per una, più volte, fino a quando non si soffermò su una e sul suo viso si distese un sorriso furbo. «Credi che nella foresta ci siano bestie feroci?» chiese a Manuele.  
Lui si guardò perplesso alle spalle, in direzione degli alberi. «Non ho idea, credo di sì. Forse dei lupi».  
«Bene» fissò una carta. «Sei di Cuori» chiamò, «prendi con te parte della mia rabbia e riflettila sulle bestie più feroci della foresta, rendendole mie serve!»  
La carta chiamata s’illuminò di rosso ed emise più fasci di luce che, partendo da essa, si dispersero nella foresta andando alla ricerca di animali feroci. Poco dopo sentirono il rumore di zampe contro il terreno arido e degli ululati.  
Manuele sorrise soddisfatto. «Sì, improvvisare ti riesce abbastanza bene».  
Furono circondati da un intero branco di lupi pronti ad eseguire i loro ordini digrignando i denti: la cosa aveva funzionato più che bene.  
«Adesso che l’armata ce l’hai» continuò Manuele, «come entriamo?»  
Alex fissò le mura del castello, pensoso. «Devo sfondare le mura».  
«Non sarebbe più facile richiamare un ariete di sfondamento e usarlo contro il portone?» obiettò.  
«No» inspirò a fondo cercando bene che carta utilizzare, «se sfondassi il portone, poi non avrei abbastanza pietre per il _dopo_ » puntò una carta: il Cinque di Cuori, i poteri dei Cinque Elementi.  
Manuele lo guardò preoccupato. «Alex, non sei abbastanza forte da riuscire a sfondare delle pareti simili con un terremoto, e in più respiri ancora a fatica…»  
«Chi l’ha detto che utilizzerò un terremoto per entrare?» sorrise sfrontato e rigirò la spada nella mano, in cui aveva accumulato il potere degli Elementi. «Reggiti forte».  
«Alex, non usare un potere simile, è troppo forte…» provò ad avvertirlo un’ultima volta. Lui non l’ascoltò.  
«Terra, rispondi alla mia chiamata! Scuoti queste fondamenta affinché io possa spianare la mia avanzata!» puntò l’estremità della lama contro il terreno e l’incantesimo ebbe inizio.  
Un rombo partì dal centro della terra, sentirono nettamente la scossa risalire velocemente la superficie come un serpente sotterraneo dalla consistenza di una saetta, e man mano che si avvicinò alla superficie il rumore si fece più forte. Tutto il terreno intorno al castello si scosse, la Terra ruggì la sua volontà di volersi spaccare e il vento che soffiò su di loro altro non fu che la volontà di Alex che spingeva la Terra ad eseguire i suoi ordini.  
I lupi ulularono il loro avviso all’esercito del Re, come se fossero tamburi di battaglia.  
Nonostante tutto, nessuna pietra lasciò il suo posto nelle pareti del castello.  
Il terremoto finì e Alex rilassò le spalle col respiro corto, Manuele dovete sostenerlo per non farlo cadere.  
«Te l’avevo detto che ti avrebbe sfiancato!» lo rimproverò.  
«Ho ancora abbastanza forze» protestò rimettendosi in sesto, «e non ho ancora finito il lavoro…»  
«Alex, non un’altra scossa» lo supplicò, «potrebbe esserti letale!»  
Sorrise in modo cattivo, divertito. «Te l’ho detto che non utilizzerò un terremoto per entrare» si voltò di nuovo verso il castello e si preparò ad un altro incantesimo. «Radici, piante centenarie e rampicanti forti, prestatemi la vostra forza affinché io possa eliminare tutti i torti!» affondò la spada nel terreno davanti a sé e aspettò fiducioso di sentire l’inizio di un terremoto diverso, stavolta.  
Le radici degli alberi circostanti e quelle di tutte le piante che circondavano il castello s’ingrossarono a dismisura facendo pressioni sulle fondamenta del castello, fino a fuoriuscire dal terreno; dalla foresta alle loro spalle, ogni tipo di rampicante legnoso ascoltò la chiamata di Alex e corse da lui serpeggiando, pronto ad avvinghiarsi alle mura di pietra in una stretta mortale.  
Sotto le ultime spinte delle radici e i colpi dei rampicanti che spinsero ogni microcrepa dovuta al precedente terremoto ad allargarsi, finalmente le mura del castello cedettero in più punti aprendo dei varchi.  
I lupi ulularono di nuovo, festanti.  
«Ci sei riuscito!» esclamò Manuele.  
«Ne dubitavi?» gli domandò di rimando voltandosi a guardarlo.  
Lo fissò negli occhi sorridendogli. «No».  
Alex tornò a guardare il castello e strinse più saldamente l’elsa. «Prepariamoci all’avanzata, l’ho già fatto attendere troppo» storse il naso e agitò la spada dando il segnale di attacco ai lupi, che si lanciarono verso il castello saltando dentro ai varchi aperti. «Che lo spettacolo abbia inizio!»  
Corsero anche loro verso uno dei varchi, pronti ad affrontare i soldati; entrarono arrampicandosi e saltarono giù atterrando in quello che sembrò essere il cortile interno del castello.  
Si guardarono rapidamente intorno restando schiena contro schiena per difendersi a vicenda: i soldati erano circa una cinquantina – o forse cinquantaquattro come il totale delle carte di un mazzo completo, si disse Alex – vestivano con i colori del Re e avevano il volto coperto: probabilmente erano soltanto delle marionette. I lupi stavano provando ad assalire i soldati alla meglio, mordendo i loro arti e tentando – qualche volta riuscendoci – di azzannare le loro gole mettendoli fuori gioco.  
«Non riusciremo mai a sopraffarli» constatò Manuele alle sue spalle.  
«Non dobbiamo sopraffarli» precisò, «il Re ha detto che devo espugnare il suo castello e affrontare il suo esercito, solo così conquisterò il suo territorio. Il suo castello l’ho già espugnato, il suo esercito lo sto affrontando e se arriverò a lui senza che nessun suo soldato mi fermi prima…» fece un sorriso furbo, «vorrà dire che ho sconfitto il suo esercito. Non devo ucciderli tutti, devo _superarli_ tutti» guardò in alto per vedere dove fosse la torre più alta.  
«Dobbiamo farci strada». Videro dei soldati venire verso di loro.  
«Non vedo l’ora. Per di qua!» lo spinse in una direzione, verso una scala per la torre più alta, mettendosi subito dopo in posizione di difesa. I soldati li attaccarono e iniziarono a duellare.  
«Ti ricordi che ti avevo detto che mi servivano le pietre per il dopo?» disse Alex respingendo un attacco.  
«Sì» atterrò un soldato con un ultimo calcio.  
«Penso che sia arrivato il momento di farti vedere _come_ » si voltò appena a fissare i resti di un varco aperto, richiamò a sé dei grossi massi con la telecinesi. «Abbassa la testa!» avvisò Manuele, prima di lanciare le pietre a tutta velocità contro dei soldati alle sue spalle.  
Manuele osservò con finto occhio critico i soldati colpiti stesi al suolo. «Credo di essermi appena innamorato della tua arte dell’improvvisazione».  
«Dietro di te!» lo avvisò appena in tempo, prima che un soldato con un’ascia in mano l’attaccasse; Manuele parò il colpo senza troppi sforzi.  
«Spiacente, ma andiamo di fretta» affondò la spada nel fianco dell’uomo senza volto.  
Non era facile farsi strada combattendo e tenendo sempre d’occhio i massi da far volare al momento più opportuno, era come avere dieci armi e due mani sole, per giunta i lupi ormai erano esausti e alcuni erano gravemente feriti, non erano quasi più in grado di attaccare i soldati.  
«Perché ho la netta sensazione che le nostre cartucce stiano per finire?» chiese Manuele colpendo un nuovo avversario.  
«Perché _è così_ » indietreggiò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Siamo abbastanza vicini. Alle scale!» gli fece cenno di correre a perdifiato verso l’accesso alla torre.  
«Ne sono rimasti ancora» gridò Manuele seguendolo sulle scale di pietra a chiocciola, riferendosi ai soldati, «presto ci raggiungeranno, non abbiamo un buon distacco!»  
«Allora è arrivato il momento di giocare d’astuzia in modo sottile» e continuando a correre prese le carte dalla tasca, cercò velocemente quella giusta. «Nove di Cuori, dammi uno dei tuoi giochi, concedimi le tue biglie colorate!» la carta s’illuminò di rosso ed emersero da lei dei sacchetti di stoffa che Alex prese al volo; ne passò un paio a Manuele.  
«Delle _biglie_?!» si sorprese con aria schifata.  
«Non posso fare le cose sempre con stile! Avrei una certa fretta!» protestò. «Agirò in un modo più decoroso per un Rouges un’altra volta! Apri i sacchetti e lasciale cadere, facciamoli cadere come degli idioti!»  
Manuele sbuffò e aprì i sacchetti colmi di biglie di vetro colorato lasciandole cadere lungo la scala. Poco dopo cominciarono a sentire le urla degli uomini che ruzzolavano giù.  
«Vedi?» disse Alex. «Ha funzionato».  
«Non ti rispondo per educazione e perché non è il momento adatto».  
Giunsero col fiatone davanti ad una porta di legno, proprio in cima alle scale; Alex non ci pensò due volte: l’aprì con una spallata, Manuele entrò con lui e poi sigillò con la magia la serratura dall’interno. I soldati non li avevano raggiunti, erano riusciti ad entrare. _Li avevano affrontati sconfiggendoli_.  
Alex rilassò le spalle e si voltò lentamente a guardare dietro di sé togliendo le mani dalla maniglia; aveva sentito un applauso lento.  
Appoggiato al davanzale di una finestra, il Re di Cuori lo stava fissando con aria seccata e falsamente compiaciuta.  
La stanza era piccola e circolare, c’era un camino, un tavolino e un paio di sedie dall’aspetto regale, ma nient’altro di superficiale.  
Alex impugnò meglio la spada e fissò il Re. «Ho espugnato la tua Fortezza e ho sconfitto il tuo esercito».  
«Te lo concedo» annuì con aria beffarda.  
«Mi manca solo di trapassarti il cuore, _eliminare il re_ , per avere il tuo territorio».  
«Fatti sotto» l’invitò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Non dovresti nemmeno chiedermelo» sibilò passando subito all’attacco.  
Le loro due spade s’incrociarono emettendo scintille e il duello mortale ebbe inizio.  
Il Re era tremendamente forte, metteva una grande pressione sulla spada e aveva un’abilità che lui non avrebbe mai sviluppato: non era un duello ad armi pari, ma c’era qualcosa di così catartico in quel combattimento da dargli abbastanza forza e volontà di opporgli resistenza.  
I suoi attacchi raramente andavano a segno, mentre il Re nel giro di pochi minuti gli aveva già procurato un taglio sul fianco sinistro; Manuele gli aveva urlato di stare attento.  
«Tu stanne fuori, traditore!» gli urlò rabbioso il Re dando un calcio forte ad una sedia per lanciargliela addosso; Alex riuscì ad intercettarla con la telecinesi e la rispedì al mittente, schiacciandolo contro il muro.  
«Appunto, lascialo fuori!» ringhiò passando ad attaccarlo di nuovo.  
«Ti secca quando qualcuno fa male alle cose a te care, eh?» ribatté il Re parando il suo colpo. «Bene, non hai idea di quanto io in questo momento sia _seccato_ per quello che hai fatto ai miei sudditi!»  
«Non m’interessa quanto tu sia seccato» continuarono a duellare, «così come non m’interessano i capricci di voi carte: fino a quando sarete pericolose, fino a quando agirete in modo egoistico facendo solo i vostri interessi, io vi fermerò, perché ho il potere di farlo e perché non potete atteggiarvi a giustizieri, non ne avete il diritto!»  
«Come se tu invece ce l’avessi, questo diritto…» insinuò.  
«No, non ce l’ho, ma ho quello di fermare la vostra violenza» bloccò appena in tempo un colpo che stava per ferirgli una guancia.  
«La pagherai cara» ringhiò il Re, «ti ferirò tante volte quante carte hai finora catturato! Ti farò pentire di aver preso la prima carta!»  
Sorrise sarcastico. «Credimi, di quello non mi sono proprio mai pentito, qualsiasi cosa abbia portato con sé».  
«Qualsiasi?» sorrise in modo cattivo. « _L’ultima carta sarà quella che ti strapperà il cuore_ ».  
La frase gli rimbalzò addosso pietrificandolo, perse il senso della situazione.  
«Alex!» Manuele provò a chiamarlo accorato per risvegliarlo da quella sorta di stato di trance, ma un colpo del Re riuscì lo stesso ad andare a segno sul suo braccio.  
Alex indietreggiò dolorante stringendo i denti ed imprecando. «Che cosa vorresti dire con questa frase?!»  
Il Re continuò a sorridere sarcastico. «Oh, lo sai bene cosa intendo».  
«Non ascoltarlo, Alex!» l’avvisò Manuele. «Sta solo provando a distrarti!»  
Alex strinse l’elsa della spada più forte e passò di nuovo all’attacco digrignando i denti. «Quello che riguarda l’ultima carta, l’affronterò quando arriverà il tempo dell’ultima carta, non un minuto prima, non un minuto dopo! Perché tanto tu non mi dirai nessuna parola in più sulla faccenda, vero? Vuoi solo tentarmi».  
Per tutta risposta il Re sorrise in modo mellifluo, come un bambino cattivo appena scoperto a fare qualcosa di crudele. «Forse sì, anche se non è compito mio offrirti l’ultima tentazione».  
«Se non mi hanno fatto crollare le precedenti undici carte, non mi farete crollare di certo né tu né il Fante!»  
Il Re scoppiò a ridere. «Povero folle ingenuo e cieco!»  
«Potresti cominciare a prendermi sul serio?» s’irritò continuando ad attaccarlo senza sosta. «Sto affrontando te in questo momento, non m’interessa il resto!»  
«Non ce la farai contro di me, Red Jester! La forza del caos che spinge alla rinascita è qualcosa di troppo forte per te, come tutte le cose incontrollabili. Il mio regno è destinato a restare».  
«Il tuo regno crollerà, perché tutte le cose fondate sul dolore hanno un’eco di sofferenza talmente forte da rivelarsi fragili. Uccidere il passato non è un buon modo per rinascere, né tantomeno è l’unico modo per farlo».  
«Ah no?» rise sarcastico. «Allora tu com’è che sei rinato?»  
«Accettando il passato, evolvendomi inglobando ciò che sono stato e guardando ciò che potrei diventare».  
La risposta schietta e veloce lasciò il Re per un lungo attimo sorpreso.  
Alex sorrise compiaciuto. «Meravigliato di quanta voglia di lavorare senza distruggere niente ci sia, eh?» e in un secondo allungò una mano verso Manuele. «Etienne, la tua spada!» l’Assistente gliela lanciò e lui la prese al volo, gettando a terra quella della Regina.  
Mentre il regno del Re di Cuori cadeva a pezzi sotto le solide certezze e l’inossidabile volontà di Alex – si era completamente accettato come stregone, il suo percorso era finito – la spada dell’Assistente dei Cuori affondava nel petto e nel cuore del Re proclamando la sua sconfitta e cattura.  
Alex continuò a tenere la lama affondata nel petto del Re e si avvicinò ad un passo dal suo viso; lo guardò negli occhi. «Come vedi anch’io posso avere rispetto di un re che è stato un despota senza cuore: ti ho concesso di morire con una lama che non fosse quella della tua compagna, nonostante sia l’unica che finora possiedo».  
Il Re abbozzò un sorriso sarcastico e sofferente. «Allora ti farò anch’io una concessione, _Padrone_ » calcò l’ultima parola con un pizzico di sdegno, come se si trovasse suo malgrado a rivelargli quello che gli stava per dire, «questo è stato il tuo ultimo Battle Ring creato appositamente da una di noi carte. Il Giudice sta per arrivare e, credimi, qualsiasi sarà il suo giudizio finale, per te sarà una maledizione».  
Alex storse il naso e gli rigirò la lama nel petto, dandogli un ultimo dolore che lo facesse tacere definitivamente. Il Re gemette stringendo i denti, Alex fu investito da una fortissima luce rossa e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi indietreggiando, tenendo ancora l’elsa ben stretta.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, l’ _Ultimate Battle Ring_ era scomparso; era nello studio di suo nonno, davanti alla scrivania e a quella poltrona vuota. Dall’alto, vide una carta volare piano verso di lui; l’afferrò con due dita.  
 _Re di Cuori_.  


  


  


«La corona del Re è ai tuoi piedi» sospirò con un piccolo sorriso Manuele.  
Alex unì il Re alle altre carte del mazzo, le schierò a mezz’aria e per la prima volta chiamò il Re.  
«Re di Cuori, concedimi la tua spada!»  
La carta s’illuminò di rosso e subito dopo emerse da essa la spada del Re, che Alex afferrò prontamente. Era un grosso spadone a due mani, l’elsa era d’oro decorata con dei rubini, la lama rifletteva la luce artificiale della stanza quasi con la stessa arroganza che aveva visto nello sguardo del suo legittimo proprietario.  
«Due spade su tre» mormorò Alex fissando la spada con aria assorta. «Siamo alla fine».  
Alle sue spalle, Manuele non parlò, lo sentì solo prendere un grosso respiro.  
Alex scrollò le spalle e smaterializzò l’arma; rimise le carte catturate dentro al cofanetto. «La città dovrebbe essere tornata a posto, nessuno si farà più male».  
«Già, l’importante è questo…» mormorò Manuele dietro di lui.  
Alex percepì un velo di amarezza e tristezza in quelle parole, ma quando si voltò a guardarlo fece appena in tempo a vederlo tenere gli occhi fissi a terra per poi voltargli le spalle uscendo dalla stanza.  
Quello era un momento importante per loro, non solo per la Verifica: non mancava soltanto il Giudice all’appello, mancava anche un solo passo alla fine della loro storia. Era qualcosa di troppo amaro e salato, difficile da condividere; dovevano parare il colpo singolarmente per poi rielaborarlo insieme. Dovevano solamente stare singolarmente da soli per un po’, il tempo di bere un bicchiere d’acqua – Alex sentì Manuele aprire il frigo e versarsene un po’ – o di passare una mano con affetto sulla scrivania del nonno – mordendosi un labbro, Alex accarezzò con la punta delle dita il sottomano di pelle marrone rossiccio – e poi respirare a fondo, forte e intensamente, immagazzinando con forza dentro di loro tutta quella tensione e tristezza che sentivano, come a rubarla alla stanza catturandola dentro di sé, proprio per _pararla_ , inglobarla.  
Poi, a passi lenti, Alex spense le luci e lasciò lo studio; andò in cucina e si appoggiò mollemente al tavolo, guardò Manuele abbozzando un sorriso timido ma sincero. «La festa con il Re è finita, che si mangia adesso?» sdrammatizzò fiocamente.  
Manuele sorrise abbassando lo sguardo e aprendo il frigo. «Ho preso del pollo, l’altro giorno. Cuciniamo insieme?»  
«Uhm-Uhm» annuì pensoso, guardando l’interno del frigo da dietro le sue spalle e scoccandogli un bacio fugace sulla spalla.  
La fine non stava per arrivare, in qualche modo era già arrivata.

 

Seduto sul suo lato di letto con la schiena contro il cuscino e il portatile sulle ginocchia, Alex stava controllando se effettivamente fossero scomparse tutte le tracce che il Re aveva lasciato, come a rassicurarsi del fatto che il regno del re suicida fosse effettivamente finito e finalmente potesse concedersi di dormire senza ossessionarsi sulle sorti di persone innocenti. Il sito su cui passavano continuamente notizie sulle manifestazioni e l’assedio della città, con tanto di spiegazioni e consigli su quali mezzi usare per arrivarci, era svanito nel nulla; aveva chiamato sua sorella e l’aveva trovata serena, non sconvolta. Il sindaco era apparentemente morto durante un tragico incidente stradale, nessun suicidio.  
Guardò di sottecchi il re bianco posato sul suo comodino: l’aveva portato scioccamente con sé, come una sorta di peluche da tenersi accanto mentre controllava se tutto fosse a posto. Non aveva sconfitto il Re di Cuori con la spada, erano state prima le sue parole a paralizzarlo – _uccide più la lingua che la spada_ , si disse mentalmente – e in un certo senso la cosa gli faceva piacere: poche parole semplici e sincere, parole in cui credeva davvero, e con una sola mossa aveva fatto scacco matto.  
«Ehi» Manuele richiamò la sua attenzione sedendosi ai suoi piedi. «Ti vedo ancora parecchio pensoso».  
Alex espirò a fondo con forza, spense il computer e lo posò delicatamente a terra. «Come si conclude una Verifica?» chiese esitante. Del resto, ormai non potevano più evitare quel discorso e lui voleva essere preparato ad affrontare il Fante. «Voglio dire… _esattamente_ cosa succede? Com’è il Battle Ring del Fante? Il Re ha detto che non sarà creato di proposito, questo vuol dire che combatteremo sulla Terra?»  
Manuele sospirò stancamente. «Non tutti i Fanti scelgono di combattere sulla Terra, ma se il Re ha detto questo, vuol dire che sa che il Fante ha già deciso quale sarà la sua mossa».  
Alex annuì mestamente. «La Verifica è finita, lui è il Giudice: quando pensi che attaccherà?»  
«Molto presto» e non ci fu traccia d’incertezza in quella sentenza.  
«Per _molto presto_ intendi "a giorni" o "anche domani"?»  
«Intendo "anche stanotte"» e fu ancora una volta estremamente sincero.  
Alex chiusi gli occhi e sorrise amaramente coprendosi il volto con le mani. «Sono _stanco_ » scandì bene la parola.  
«Alex…» si protrasse verso di lui togliendogli le mani dal viso.  
«Sono stanco di affrontare mostri simili» continuò, «cominciò a capire sempre di più cosa voleva dirmi Nina una volta e, Dio!, lei è solo una _bambina_ , immagino quanto stia peggio di me!»  
«Alex…» provò di nuovo a fermare quella confessione.  
«Sono stanco di sentirmi continuamente addosso l’ansia di fermare le carte, di avere il terrore di cosa farà la prossima, di non riuscire a dormire la notte perché so con estrema certezza che fuori dalla mia porta ci sono vittime innocenti! Non riesco a non sentirmi responsabile, devo catturare l’ultima carta, il Fante, e finalmente tutto questo sarà _finito_! Non c’è modo che io possa accettare il fatto che per colpa mia o di una mia negligenza qualcun altro muoia, non esiste! Io _devo_ catturare tutte e tredici le carte, non riesco nemmeno a contemplare un’alternativa in cui sono a piede libero!»  
«Alex…»  
«Voglio finire questa caccia, ne sento il bisogno _fisico_ , e accanto a questo cosa c’è? La realizzazione che, dopo di ciò, fra noi due sarà finita! Andrai via!»  
«Ssssh…» provò a zittirlo mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.  
«No, Manu» scosse la testa, «sta arrivando il momento in cui non possiamo più evitare di guardare in faccia la realtà. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per fermare le carte, merito questo? Merito la nostra fine?»  
«Non c’è niente di più importante di noi due» gli replicò con fermezza.  
«Sì che c’è! La vita…»  
Lo fermò. «La _nostra_ vita» lo corresse, «è questo quello di cui stiamo parlando. Non c’è niente di più importante di noi due» gli accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani. «Giurami che te lo ricorderai sempre».  
Lesse disperazione nei suoi occhi; non glielo negò. «Te lo giuro».  
Manuele lo baciò sulla bocca con foga e si avvicinò di più sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, bloccandolo e quasi costringendolo febbrilmente a subire il suo bacio e il tocco delle sue mani sulle spalle e sulla schiena.  
«Giurami che non mi lascerai andare» gli sussurrò all’orecchio fra un bacio e l’altro sul collo, mentre gli afferrava l’orlo della maglia per sfilargliela.  
Incollato a lui, scavato a fondo dalla disperazione dei suoi baci, non gli negò neanche quello. «Te lo giuro» gli disse a bassa voce accarezzandogli la nuca per poi lasciare scorrere le mani più giù, per togliergli la maglietta a sua volta.  
«Non c’è niente di più importante di noi» ripeté in modo ostinato, «farei qualsiasi cosa per proteggerci. Ho ancora bisogno di esserti utile, di starti accanto…» si fermò dal baciarlo per guardarlo negli occhi. «Tu hai ancora bisogno di me? Ti servo ancora?»  
«Sì» rispose senza esitazione, baciandolo sulla bocca per provare a fermare quella sua improvvisa irrequietezza e paura che stava turbando entrambi.  
«Sono ancora il tuo servo?» gli domandò ancora separandosi appena dalla sua bocca.  
«Sì».  
«Voglio esserlo per sempre, non voglio altri master» lo baciò in modo aggressivo spingendolo a stendersi sotto di lui. «Sono solo tuo».  
«Mio» ripeté, mordendogli il collo abbastanza forte da farlo trasalire e approfittando di quell’attimo di sorpresa e debolezza per invertire le posizioni. «Sei mio e in qualche modo non ti lascerò andare, mi credi?» gli chiese col respiro sempre più affannato mentre le loro mani correvano a slacciare i jeans l’uno dell’altro.  
«Sì. Sei il mio master». E il suono di quella parola gli diede alla testa.  
Quella parola tracciava il delicato equilibrio del loro rapporto, racchiudeva una devozione assoluta ed era alle origini della loro relazione. Dentro e fuori dal loro rapporto come Jester e Assistente, lui era comunque il suo master: sentiva bruciare nelle vene quel legame che gli imponeva di prendersi cura di lui e della fedeltà assoluta che gli dava, di rinnovare ogni giorno i motivi per cui doveva essere il suo padrone, e non era un obbligo generato da chissà che situazione o pretesto voluto dal destino, era qualcosa di semplice, naturale e istintivo. Era così che doveva essere il loro rapporto, era solo così che s’incastravano perfettamente diventando una cosa sola.  
Perso in quel tumulto di emozioni scatenate da quella realizzazione, affondò i denti nella sua spalla strappandogli un piccolo gemito sommesso di dolore e sfogando così anche la sofferenza che sentiva nel petto. Manuele era suo, il suo corpo gli apparteneva: non importava il fatto che fosse solo una "forma", tutto di lui gli apparteneva, anche quella "forma". Poteva prenderlo a morsi – continuò a morderlo passando dal collo alla spalla – prendendo da lui tutto quello che voleva morso dopo morso, senza fretta, curandolo poi abbastanza da riuscire a scavare a fondo dentro di lui senza fargli male, per arrivare a quella parte nascosta che tanto amava e che era dentro quel corpo, quella parte che gli regalava gemiti ad ogni tocco e che vibrava di piacere solo perché era _lui_ a toccarlo, nessun altro. Solo lui poteva arrivare a quella parte, solo lui poteva dargli certe sensazioni: glielo leggeva in volto, lo sentiva nella sua voce che lo pregava di non smettere di toccarlo. E lui si dannava per quello, si disperava perché era una cosa fragile e preziosa ed era nelle sue mani di master: era una sua responsabilità mantenere in vita il loro legame, era lui che doveva legarlo a sé.  
Amava sentirlo invocare il suo nome, adorava sentirsi chiamato master fra un gemito e l’altro: lo spingeva ad essere più implacabile mentre lo teneva saldamente bloccato sotto di sé obbligandolo a prendersi tutta la sua voglia di curarlo, tutta la sua foga, tutto il suo istinto di possederlo.  
Gli avrebbe fatto male, era una certezza e se lo ripeté mentre apriva il primo cassetto del suo comodino, notando quanto si sentisse folle in modo lucido in preda ai suoi istinti e quanto Manuele sotto di lui deglutisse nervosamente pur fremendo di piacere. Gli avrebbe fatto male e non poteva evitarlo più di tanto, e la sua punizione sarebbe stata guardarlo mentre gli faceva male. E non era solo il male fisico quello a cui stava pensando.  
Quel primo cassetto avrebbe contenuto per sempre tutte le cose taciute, cancellate o cacciate giù con forza gli attimi prima di diventare una cosa sola.  
Provò ad essere attento e tenero, quando gli entrò dentro, sussurrandogli che sarebbe passato – perché purtroppo nulla è per sempre – che l’adorava infinitamente, che doveva respirare rilassandosi e guardare solo lui. Doveva guardarlo negli occhi, doveva vedere solo lui, perché al di fuori di loro due non c’era nient’altro.  
«Niente è più importante di noi, giusto?»  
Manuele non gli rispose a voce, deglutì con forza e si protrasse a baciarlo sulla bocca premendogli una mano sulla nuca per avvicinarlo di più a sé; poi la mano abbandonò la presa e quando arrivò una spinta più forte gli lasciò un graffio sulla scapola. Non lo graffiò più volte per fargli male: Alex lo vide nei suoi occhi come stesse cercando disperatamente un modo per attaccarsi a lui per non perdersi – in quel vortice di sensazioni e per non perdersi _dopo_ , per non andar via – anche a costo di conficcargli le unghie nelle carni e fargli male. Era un modo per trattenersi.  
Lo chiamò ancora master, gli _urlò_ quanto l’amava e Alex si sentì lacerato dentro perché davvero aveva una dannata paura di gridargli a sua volta "anch’io". C’erano solo loro due, ad ogni spinta, ad ogni sospiro, un’emozione così forte ed intensa che ad un certo punto non sentì più i loro gemiti, non vide più niente che non fossero quegli occhi verdi e castani che lo guardavano persi e non sentì altro che un unico suono, i loro cuori che battevano all’unisono – forse una stupida illusione, ma in quell’attimo ebbe la folle e assoluta certezza che fosse così. Era come essere al centro del mondo o assistere alla creazione di qualcosa di nuovo e terribilmente meraviglioso, e non c’era niente di più bello e importante di quello.  
Lo amava e lo avrebbe perso. Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, avrebbe perso anche lui.  
L’attimo in cui finì tutto e la visione di quel nuovo mondo esplose, si lasciò andare in un gemito più forte e crollò privo di forze su di lui, come di nuovo alla ricerca di un contatto intimo che non lo facesse separare del tutto da quello che avevano appena vissuto.  
Alex gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra e con la punta del naso. «Nessuna fine ci troverà preparati» gli sussurrò, «ma almeno ogni possibile fine ci troverà insieme» cercò la sua mano per stringerla.  
Insieme. Era tutto quello che avevano, e non ci poteva essere qualcosa di più importante di quello.

 

Manuele si svegliò fra le braccia del suo adorato master, lo guardò con dolcezza e malinconia sfiorandogli con le dita il viso e le spalle mentre dormiva.  
Non c’era niente di più importante di loro, non faceva altro che ripeterselo.  
Lo sentì lamentarsi nel sonno, si avvicinò al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò la sua rassicurazione. «Tornerò presto, vado a fare una cosa per te e torno. Promesso. Farò in modo che tu non ti accorga nemmeno della mia assenza» lo guardò un’ultima volta e si alzò dal letto per rivestirsi.

 

Era tarda notte, ma Nina era ancora sveglia sui suoi libri. Guardò che ore fossero mordendosi un labbro, pensosa.  
Che lei sapesse, ad Alex mancava ancora una carta prima del Giudice, poi tutto sarebbe precipitato talmente in fretta che perfino lei stessa si chiedeva se mai sarebbero riusciti a tenere fra le mani i pezzi di quella dannata situazione pericolosa e dolorosa. Con un sospiro stanco, aprì il cassetto della scrivania dove teneva chiuso in un sacchettino elegante di stoffa nera il regalo che le aveva fatto Holger. Lo prese e lo guardò con affetto e malinconia: era un ciondolo a forma di picca d’argento, più grossa di una moneta, sferica e traforata, cava – era formata da rami barocchi che s’intrecciavano artisticamente.  
Quando lui gliel’aveva dato, lei l’aveva abbracciato di slancio piangendo silenziosamente; Holger l’aveva abbracciata stretta sorridendole dolcemente e sussurrandole contro una tempia "Promettimi che lo indosserai solo quando sarò andato via: sarà come un passaggio di testimone, un piccolo regalo per avere almeno il ricordo di me sempre con te". Lei gli aveva annuito senza dire altro.  
Era vicino anche per loro due, l’addio, presto avrebbe indossato quel ciondolo.  
Sentì uno strano rumore provenire dal secondo cassetto della scrivania; si accigliò e lo aprì subito: vide il cofanetto delle Carte delle Picche agitarsi sbattendo sulle pareti interne del cassetto per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Le sue carte volevano avvisarla di qualcosa.

 

Manuele camminava nel buio della notte al centro della strada, come se nessuna auto potesse investirlo, come se ci fosse solo lui al mondo.  
Nell’oscurità sentiva rimbombare solo la sua rabbia.  
Davanti a lui, c’era una centrale elettrica.  
I suoi occhi cambiarono colore.

 

«Che succede?» Holger entrò nella stanza senza bussare, in preda all’ansia – cosa insolita, ma pure lui stava aspettando _quel_ momento e pure lui lo temeva. «Ho sentito le carte chiamarti».  
Le Carte delle Picche erano schierate a mezz’aria davanti a lei che era ancora seduta, seria e pensosa insieme. «Sì» assentì, «hanno fatto quello che ho chiesto loro, hanno fatto il loro dovere: mi hanno avvisata».  
Vi furono pochi attimi di attonito silenzio.  
«Comincio a preparare la nostra partenza?» le domandò Holger, rassegnato.  
«Sì» fece un grosso respiro e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Il Fante dei Cuori ha appena fatto la sua prima mossa».

 

L’oscurità calò sulla città di colpo, il cielo si riempì di scintille e l’aria del rumore di un’esplosione spaventosa.  
Scattarono degli allarmi, suonarono il loro cupo avviso in quel buio dove il pericolo non poteva essere visto da occhi umani.  
Indifferente, il Fante di Cuori osservò la scena seduto sul tetto di un palazzo.  
I suoi occhi erano rossi.  


  


  
_Un minuto alla mezzanotte_.  



	15. Il volto del Giudice, ovvero la Fine dei Giochi

Carissimi amici, bentornati su questi lidi per ascoltare i miei ultimi canti sulle imprese del nostro Jester preferito!  
Prima di tutto, però, voglio condividere con voi una novità che sicuramente vi sconvolgerà così come ha sconvolto me.  
L’altro giorno, mentre camminavo per la strada, ho visto di spalle una Menestrella delle Storie Urban Fantasy e le ho fatto i complimenti perché da dietro prometteva molto bene. Lei si è girata, mi ha guardato storto e mi ha stampato la suola del suo anfibio sulla faccia.  
Da allora il mio mondo non è più lo stesso, e non perché adesso io lo veda attraverso la pittoresca rete che mi ha scolpito sul volto con la suola.  
Che tempra! Non mi ha preso a borsettate fingendosi offesa, non mi ha rimbrottato, mi ha proprio _rifiutato_! Penso di amarla, devo assolutamente darle modo di conoscermi meglio, perché sono sicuro che mi apprezzerà: ha un caratterino troppo forte, non posso lasciarmela sfuggire, devo conquistarla!  
Al momento, sto provando la tattica dei regali: le ho mandato dei fiori e me li ha sbattuti in testa, le ho regalato dei cioccolati e me li ha rispediti indietro conditi con una purga, le ho mandato dei biglietti per un concerto e me li ha fatti riavere con sopra disegnati dei simboli fallici. Il suo cuore è duro, ma il mio obiettivo è scioglierlo, perché non esiste al mondo che un simile fiore d’acciaio non sia mio!  
Sono innamorato ♥  
E dopo questa notizia che dovevo assolutamente condividere con voi, torniamo al nostro Red Jester!  
È finalmente arrivato il tempo del Giudice, l’ultima carta ha già fatto la sua prima mossa. Quali segreti e quali misteri ci sono dietro la creazione degli Assistenti? Cosa o chi è l’ospite per un Assistente e in che modo l’ospite di Etienne ha a che fare con l’ultimo Sogno a cui si legherà il Fante di Cuori?  
Questo ed altro ancora lo scoprirete in quest’ultimo mio lungo canto per voi…  


  
_Quasi poco più di un anno prima…_   


  


Alex ricordava solo vagamente il viaggio dall’ospedale cittadino a quello più grande del capoluogo, da una parte perché si era chiuso e fissato sull’idea che tutto fosse un incubo e dall’altra perché proprio durante il viaggio un’infezione si era aggravata dandogli la febbre alta.  
Avevano aspettato che la febbre passasse, per operarlo di nuovo al ginocchio. Compreso l’ultimo intervento di due giorni prima, era già stato operato tre volte.  
Seduto sul letto in una stanza che condivideva con un vecchio che si era rotto un’anca cadendo da una scala e un altro che si era fracassato una spalla cadendo da una _sedia_ – era molto anziano ed obeso, faceva fatica a muoversi e aveva perso l’equilibrio per un nonnulla – fissava le sue stampelle, posate in un angolo, cercando di impedirsi di sentire quella stretta allo stomaco che ormai lo tormentava, quella morsa che sembrava sottolineargli come il mondo ormai per lui si fosse chiuso proprio lì, in quella stanza d’ospedale in cui gli avevano detto che sì, almeno sarebbe tornato a camminare, però avrebbe leggermente zoppicato per sempre. E niente più basket.  
Il nonno non stava molto bene; ultimamente, era venuto a trovarlo tossendo, scherzando sul fatto che adesso col cambio del tempo avrebbero sentito il peso degli acciacchi in due. Chissà come avevano fatto mamma e papà a convincerlo a non portare Anacleto col trasportino all’ospedale, giusto perché "Anche lui voleva salutare Alessandro".  
Forse il nonno non avrebbe visto il prossimo inverno, com’era successo alla nonna, e in un certo senso era giusto che se ne andasse così, in quel periodo, come lei.  
Era l’orario delle visite, sua madre entrò trafelata nella stanza con un piccolo borsone in mano. Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, gli chiese come stava. Mentì dicendole che stava bene.  
«Come hai dormito?» gli domandò.  
«Stanotte c’è stato un gran trambusto» rispose incerto aggrottando la fronte, «ho sentito le sirene spiegate dell’ambulanza e un gran correre per i corridoi… Cos’è successo? Gli infermieri erano molto impegnati…»  
La madre trasse un grosso respiro prima di rispondergli. «C’è stato un grave incidente in autostrada, sono state coinvolte parecchie auto…» probabilmente era esitante perché dopo il suo di incidente Alex storceva sempre il naso quando ne sentiva parlare. «Ho sentito che hanno trasportato qui d’urgenza un paio di vittime…»  
«Ah. Come stanno?» chiese tanto per, non che volesse davvero una risposta; lei distolse lo sguardo e si mise a frugare nel borsone per prendere il cambio.  
«Ho visto piangere delle persone all’entrata dell’ospedale, li ho sentiti dire che sono entrati in coma. Non si sa se si risveglieranno».  
Per un attimo si chiese come fosse stato non risvegliarsi mai più.  
«Tutto bene?» gli domandò la madre, vedendolo assorto.  
«Sì, tutto ok» biascicò.  
I suoi sogni si erano appena infranti.  


  
**15\. Il volto del Giudice, ovvero la Fine dei Giochi**

 

«Lo so che è vero, ma ho bisogno lo stesso di sentirti dire che è una bugia, ti prego».  


  
**_I swallowed hard, like I understood_ \- 65daysofstatic** (instrumental - [click](http://youtu.be/KFuXQl92Nag))  


Stava calando la sera. Alex si affrettò ad accendere le candele che era riuscito a recuperare e a sparpagliarle per la casa del nonno; si scottò un dito con l’accendino, ma non riuscì a farci caso più di tanto o a lamentarsi del dolore, si limitò a scuotere più volte la mano, privo d’espressioni.  
Manuele era nel cortile sul retro, stava badando ai coniglietti; lui fissava fuori dalla finestra dello studio la strada desolata.  
I danni alla centrale elettrica erano stati tali da lasciare al buio oltre metà provincia, in una sorta di effetto domino. La città era al buio e in ginocchio, i negozi erano chiusi perché impossibilitati a gestire bene il commercio, gli allarmi erano saltati e un paio di attività commerciali erano state svaligiate approfittando dell’oscurità e del caos; i mezzi di comunicazione funzionavano per un soffio e i cellulari erano utili fino a quando le batterie restavano cariche.  
Quasi quarantotto ore senza energia elettrica; dicevano che stavano per ultimare le riparazioni, anche se i danni erano stati ingenti, la mattina dopo tutto avrebbe già dovuto tornare regolare. Quel buio aveva stretto la città in una morsa di caos che aveva portato con sé una sottile scia di distruzione dovuta all’ansia e al panico, come se l’assenza di luce artificiale facesse pensare che il giorno dopo non ci sarebbe stata quella del sole.  
Alex aveva pattugliato il perimetro intorno alla centrale, sentendo le tracce di una carta ovunque e non trovando un punto per accedere al Battle Ring. E così il Fante di Cuori aveva davvero agito la notte dopo la cattura del Re.  
Il giorno prima aveva giusto salvato sul computer portatile delle ricerche su quell’ultima carta – pagine web messe sui preferiti, modi in cui il Fante di Cuori veniva come tarocco e altro ancora che non aveva trovato sui libri dei Rouges – ma aveva finito la ricerca senza leggerla con cura sia per il sonno, sia per la batteria scarica, quindi tutto quello che avrebbe potuto consultare, in quel momento si trovava dentro ad un computer che non poteva accendere. I libri dei Rouges erano troppo pochi, Nina aveva maledettamente ragione, e sul Fante non c’era nulla.  
Il Fante era il Giudice, l’ultima carta, i suoi avi si erano premurati bene di non tramandargli niente su di lui affinché la Verifica fosse il più rigida possibile: effettivamente, non aveva trovato niente, bel lavoro.  
L’undicesima carta si era riflessa sull’undici simbolico dell’Orologio dell’Apocalisse, i passi del Fante avrebbero preceduto la fine del mondo allo stesso modo dei minuti compresi fra le undici e la mezzanotte. Perché? E cosa c’entrava in tutto questo Manuele?  
Il Fante era l’Ultima Tentazione, avrebbe dovuto offrirli il suo Sogno su un piatto d’argento: dando per scontato che il suo Sogno più grande al momento fosse quello di restare con Manuele, cosa c’entrava distruggere il mondo? In che modo le due cose erano connesse?  
«Alex?» Manuele richiamò la sua attenzione a bassa voce entrando nello studio; lui abbozzò un sorriso che fu più che altro una smorfia e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. «Che c’è?» gli mormorò, restando dietro di lui e baciandogli una spalla.  
Alex storse il naso e fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Le carte attaccano me perché sono _attratte_ da me, di conseguenza martoriano questa città. Ho appena allontanato la distruzione del Re, la città non ha avuto neanche il tempo di concedersi un respiro che è stata attaccata di nuovo: cosa dovrei fare? Le carte si divertono a giocare con le persone e con una città intera solo perché qui ci sto io. Cosa dovrei fare?» ripeté, e si morse un labbro. «Forse dovrei togliermi di mezzo o stare da solo in un deserto, così le carte non farebbero più del male a nessuno».  
Manuele l’abbracciò forte da dietro nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. «No, no, no» gli sussurrò contro la pelle, «non pensarci nemmeno, non farti fuori, non farti del male. Andrà tutto bene, risolveremo anche questo insieme. Ti aiuterò io».  
Era strano, se non atroce sentirsi dire che l’avrebbe aiutato a risolvere quell’ultimo caso, perché dopo sarebbe scomparso. Non si era ancora nemmeno azzardato a chiedergli _come_ sarebbe scomparso, se avrebbero avuto il tempo di salutarsi in modo decente.  
Si girò verso di lui, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò intensamente.  
«Resta qui, questa notte» più che una supplica fu una richiesta calda ed invitante con un leggero retrogusto di _ordine_. Nonostante tutto, Alex scosse la testa in cenno di diniego.  
«Non posso. Sono successe troppe cose, mamma sta uscendo fuori di testa, sta in pensiero se non passo almeno una notte a casa. Domani mattina però verrò qui presto, così faremo colazione insieme, va bene?» lo baciò di nuovo, come a farsi perdonare.  
«Non sto bene quando siamo lontani».  
Era la prima volta che gli sentiva dire una cosa simile, gli procurò un brivido strano e deglutì a stento, perché era una rivelazione grande – fino a che punto gli mancasse – e perché confermava quanto avesse paura anche lui del prossimo addio: voleva, e volevano, passare più tempo possibile insieme.  
«Neanch’io» ammise con un piccolo sorriso triste, prima di baciarlo nuovamente, «per questo domani verrò qui il più presto possibile» gli promise andando a prendere le sue cose per andar via.  
«Alex?» lo richiamò quando stava per raggiungere la porta; si voltò a guardarlo. «Andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io» affermò con sicurezza.  
Gli sorrise suo malgrado. «Lo so» _mentì_.  
Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle; non restava altro che mentire, ormai.

 

Alex si svegliò di colpo sentendo una fitta fortissima di mal di testa, dovuta alla strana sensazione soffocante che gli aveva dato l’incubo che aveva avuto. Non era stato un incubo particolare, ma sul genere di quelli che faceva quand’era ansioso: niente immagini e colori, solo buio intorno a sé – non vedeva nemmeno se stesso – e tanti, troppi rumori indistinguibili, come se fosse chiuso in un posto che non gli permetteva di vedere niente ma di ascoltare tutto.  
Si sentiva angosciato; si portò una mano sul cuore respirando a fatica: il mal di testa non accennava a smettere, era come se gli fosse mancata l’aria per troppo tempo. Percepiva una paura irrazionale, provava ansia nel cercare di capire bene che origini avesse – perché così tutto sarebbe finalmente finito – e allo stesso tempo anche terrore – cos’era successo di così grave?  
Angoscia. Panico. _Terrore._  
Stava finendo qualcosa. _Stava finendo tutto._  
Si alzò dal letto barcollando, stringendosi la testa fra le mani e con gli occhi lucidi per il dolore; il suo primo pensiero istintivo fu andare dai suoi genitori: aprì la porta senza neanche bussare o chiamare e col cuore in gola li guardò. Erano ancora lì, stesi sul letto, _respiravano_.  
Sua madre si svegliò di colpo, lo vide sulla soglia della porta e si spaventò. «Alessandro, stai bene? Che succede?»  
«No, niente» parlò con voce rauca, «avevo sentito un rumore… tutto qui. Tutto a posto» "Volevo assicurarmi che foste ancora _vivi_ ".  
«Sicuro, tesoro?» gli domandò ancora. «Sei pallido, hai l’aria sconvolta…»  
«Non è niente, vado a bere un bicchiere d’acqua» si mosse a passi lenti verso la cucina, ancora dolorante e pieno d’ansia.  
Guardò l’orologio a parete del soggiorno: era davvero molto presto, ma era l’ora del notiziario mattutino; guardarlo sarebbe stato il modo più veloce per sapere se fosse successo qualcosa. Con la fronte aggrottata dal dolore alla testa, si sedette al tavolo della cucina e accese la televisione; socchiuse gli occhi respirando a fondo per provare ad alleviare le fitte che sentiva e fu solo allora, rilassandosi con forza, che lo sentì.  
C’erano degli scudi magici intorno al perimetro della casa.  
Strinse la chiave nel pugno – la portava al collo anche la notte, ormai – e si concentrò ancora per analizzarli meglio: erano di un tipo strano, attutivano qualsiasi perturbazione proveniente dall’esterno, come ad isolare la casa, ed erano intrise dell’energia di una carta.  
 _Isolare la casa dall’esterno._  
Terrorizzato, scattò in piedi e, ancora con la maglietta e i pantaloncini con cui dormiva la notte, aprì la porta di casa col tremendo presentimento di ritrovarsi in mezzo al nulla, o peggio ancora nel mezzo di una città distrutta.  
Non fu così, tutto sembrava a posto, ma c’era qualcosa di irreale nell’aria e quel terrore imminente ancora non lo abbandonava.  
«Perché il Fante ha isolato casa mia dal resto della città?»  
Sentì la sigla del telegiornale e rientrò in casa fissando lo schermo alla ricerca di qualcosa che finalmente arrivò.  
Il terrore finalmente si spiegò davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Parlavano di attacchi terroristici non ancora rivendicati, ma decisamente non si trattava di terroristi.  
Fissò lo schermo con gli occhi sbarrati e le mani fra i capelli, prima di correre in camera sua a vestirsi.  
«Ma che succede? Dove stai andando?» sua madre, con la voce impastata dal sonno e l’aria confusa, entrò in camera sua osservandolo vestirsi di corsa.  
«Sono successe delle cose spiacevoli, devo andare a controllare della gente come sta. Guarda la TV e capirai» le spiegò sbrigativo.  
«Alessandro, non andare da solo! Puoi usare il telefono, no? Chiamali! L’energia elettrica adesso è tornata!»  
Non l’ascoltò, indossò la giacca, prese le chiavi dell’auto e uscì di casa in tutta fretta.  
Andò verso il centro storico con in mente le immagini dei suoi sogni premonitori che si susseguivano velocemente, e più si avvicinava al centro della città, più il cielo sopra di lui si faceva cupo. Nell’aria c’era odore di pioggia e fango.  
Alle porte del centro storico, una prima crepa sull’asfalto impediva di proseguire oltre. Scese dall’auto.  
L’esercito aveva già isolato la zona, la gente sconvolta faceva pressioni per avere informazioni. C’erano già dei giornalisti venuti a fare dei servizi. Delle donne piangevano.  
«Allontanatevi, per favore, potrebbe crollare ancora qualcosa! Non ci sono vittime, per ora, se sapremo qualcosa di nuovo, vi faremo sapere!» stava dicendo un soldato.  
Alex richiamò il Bastone senza preoccuparsi più di tanto di essere visto e si rese invisibile; scavalcò le transenne e corse verso la strada principale che portava ai negozi del centro.  
Le crepe sull’asfalto si fecero man mano più larghe, costringendolo a saltare per proseguire, l’aria era così carica di polvere da farlo tossire e il cielo era irrimediabilmente _sporco_. L’ansia e il terrore gli paralizzarono i polmoni impedendogli di respirare. Si fermò al centro della strada, troppo sconvolto per mostrare fisicamente un’emozione.  
Tutto era dannatamente uguale al suo sogno.  
 _I palazzi erano stati colpiti in più punti da qualcosa di simile a cannonate – forse fasci di energia – porte e finestre erano state scardinate. Le saracinesche dei negozi erano ammaccate o solo alzate per metà, le vetrine erano percorse da lunghe crepe che sembravano fitte ragnatele che rendevano tutto ancora più inquietante. Nubi di polvere turbinavano nell’aria._  
C’era solo desolazione e distruzione intorno a lui.  
Ricordò che dopo la seconda strada a destra c’era un asilo; corse a perdifiato a vederlo: il recinto era in parte ammaccato e in parte distrutto, il tetto sfondato. Un’altalena si dondolava lentamente cigolando.  
Niente era stato risparmiato, il cuore della città era stato spazzato via.  
Continuò a fissare l’asilo distrutto stringendo più forte il Bastone. «Dove sei?» mormorò a denti stretti, pur sapendo che non fosse presente perché non percepiva alcuna traccia di lui. «Dimmi dove cazzo sei!» urlò furioso.  
Non gli rispose nessuno, l’eco della sua voce rimbombò fra i palazzi distrutti e in quel momento seppe che il suo incubo personale era solo appena iniziato.

 

Entrò nella casa del nonno infilando la chiave nella toppa con gesti bruschi fatti con mano tremante.  
«Alex» Manuele lo raggiunse subito sulla porta, con aria dispiaciuta; si sentiva il televisore acceso in cucina, sapeva già tutto quindi.  
Alex lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi, fremente di rabbia e riuscendo a fatica ad articolare quello che voleva dirgli. «Ha creato degli scudi intorno a casa mia per non farmi sentire gli attacchi! Perché una cosa simile è stata come un terremoto, no? _Io non ho sentito niente!_ Non mi ha fatto sentire nulla per agire indisturbato, il bastardo! Ha distrutto mezza città, così, in un niente!» schioccò le dita. « _E non capisco neanche il perché!_ » urlò.  
«Alex» deglutì a stento prendendogli il viso fra le mani, «devi calmarti, devi restare lucido».  
«Come posso restare lucido?! Sono andato là, ho visto tutto! Non ha risparmiato niente! _Niente_ , ti dico! I palazzi storici, la piazza, gli uffici comunali, la chiesa… _l’asilo_! Per non parlare di tutti i negozi! Tutto raso al suolo, un’intera città in ginocchio _per colpa mia_!» s’indicò il petto.  
«Non è colpa tua!»  
«Sì che lo è! Perché sono l’ultimo dei Rouges e vivo qui, perché non riesco a capire cosa vuole dalla mia vita e perché cazzo voglia distruggere il mondo! Cosa farà nelle prossime ore, se non lo fermerò?!» gridò isterico. «Verso quale zona si sposterà, cosa distruggerà? E soprattutto _perché_? Non riesco a capire _perché_ e fino a quando non capirò bene il Sogno a cui si è legato non potrò affrontarlo! Per non parlare dell’oggetto a cui si è legato!»  
«Alex, per favore, non andare nel panico, calmati!» lo supplicò, aveva gli occhi lucidi a sua volta.  
«Come posso anche solo tentare di restare lucido e calmo dopo una cosa simile? È pazzia! È una mia responsabilità fermarlo e non so neanche da che parte iniziare! Moriranno centinaia di persone, di questo passo!»  
«Sssh!» poggiò la fronte contro la sua e lo guardò negli occhi; il suo sguardo pieno di paura era lo specchio del suo. Erano così _smarriti_. «Supererai anche questa, ci sono io qui con te».  
«E se non bastasse? Finora ho sempre messo in Gioco tutto quello che ho, ma stavolta mi sembra qualcosa di così maledettamente grande! Anche la sfida del Re è stata assurda, ma almeno riuscivo a seguire le sue mosse, le capivo, stavolta invece no! Mi sembra solo follia distruttiva che procede ad un ritmo più veloce di quella del Re! Ho paura» ammise flebilmente.  
«Ci sono io» ripeté con forza. «Ci sono io qui con te. Non c’è niente di più importante di noi» lo baciò sulla bocca con impeto, quasi con aggressività.  
Alex percepì quei baci come morsi, provò quasi fastidio nel sentirlo così famelico quando lui era solo un unico blocco di paura e ansia, e per i primi attimi subì inerme la sua bocca assorbendo man mano la rabbia sorda che accompagnava ogni singolo bacio. Ogni bacio sul collo, sul viso e sulla bocca lo infettò man mano di quella furia cieca contro l’ingiustizia che stava per consumarsi su di loro, e lentamente capì che il suo modo di subire in quel momento simboleggiava la sua voglia di punirsi, di sfogarsi così. Si lasciò andare appoggiandosi al tavolo e gli permise di essere aggressivo quanto voleva.  
Si punì in quel modo, sentendo quanto piacere gli dava e quanto ciò l’accecasse facendogli dimenticare che fuori da quella stanza il mondo crollava per colpa loro. Non sapeva ritrarsi davanti a quel piacere e ciò sarebbe stata la sua condanna; era una droga che gli toglieva la ragione, perché non riusciva a non volerne ancora un altro po’, non riusciva a _credere_ che tra poco sarebbe tutto finito: più presto avrebbero catturato l’ultima carta, più presto si sarebbero detti addio.  
Era quasi blasfemo lasciarsi andare in quel modo mentre il mondo fuori di loro provava dolore e tutto poteva essere distrutto, ma non riusciva ad importargliene e costatarlo era doloroso, un piacere masochista. Tutto in quel momento suonava come pazzia con un’eco di oscenità, come osceno era il modo in cui la lingua di Manuele, che fissava deglutendo a fatica, percorreva la sua pelle. Manuele lo stava adorando in modo violento, rimarcando con ogni morso il fatto che dovesse ricordare sempre che gli apparteneva, che era il suo servo devoto e lui doveva comportarsi da bravo padrone fino alla fine tenendolo costantemente ben legato a sé. _Gli dava tutto pur di non fargli spezzare il loro legame_. A qualsiasi costo.  
Manuele lo spinse a dargli le spalle con un gesto veloce ma non brusco, le sue dita bagnate di saliva scivolarono lungo la spina dorsale mentre gli sussurrava all’orecchio quanto gli apparteneva. E che non sarebbe andato via. Lo prese inchiodandolo a sé e a quel momento in eterno passandogli un braccio sotto il mento e mordendogli una spalla, spinse sempre più forte dentro di lui ad ogni gemito, lacerando entrambi in modi che non aveva mai immaginato. Negli attimi in cui avrebbe voluto urlare e aspettava un morso per avere una scusa in più per farlo, sentiva invece la lingua leccargli in modo lascivo il collo o una spalla ed emetteva un gemito roco di frustrazione e piacere insieme.  
Lo amava da impazzire, _da mettersi a piangere_.  
L’orgasmo fu violento e spiazzante, tolse loro ogni forza e improvvisamente tutto intorno a loro tornò _grigio_ , senza luce.  
Sentì Manuele sussurrargli piano contro la tempia di seguirlo, lui lo fece, completamente perso. Lo portò in camera, si sdraiarono sul letto e con gesti lenti e finalmente con tenerezza si tolsero gli indumenti che ancora avevano addosso. Pelle contro pelle, sfogata tutta la rabbia, restò quella voglia di stare insieme che mai li abbandonava e si persero nelle loro carezze perdendo anche il senso del tempo; fino a quando una voglia più sensuale e quieta premette di nuovo sui loro sensi spingendoli a lasciarli andare in modo meno aggressivo.  
Entrando dentro di lui, Alex fissò i suoi occhi castani e verdi pensando che nessun altro al mondo l’avrebbe mai guardato così, come se fosse l’unica ragione per cui il pianeta continuasse a girare. Dopo di Manuele, non ci poteva essere più niente.  
Il sonno li colse solo quando furono stremati.

 

Alex si svegliò che era quasi il primo pomeriggio. Cercò nella tasca dei jeans a terra il cellulare, trovò un paio di chiamate perse e un SMS di Nina: lo avvertiva che le Carte delle Picche l’avevano avvisata e che era giunta in città per aiutarlo formalmente. Gli chiedeva anche come stava.  
Col cellulare in mano, si voltò a guardare Manuele dormire. Decise di non rispondere subito al messaggio, ma di cercare prima qualcosa di concreto sul Fante, adesso che poteva usare il computer.  
Prima di lasciare il letto, nascose un’ultima volta la testa nell’incavo del collo di Manuele, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore e sfiorandogli col naso il punto in cui la collana con il ciondolo della Confraternita gli toccava il collo. Socchiuse gli occhi abbozzando un sorriso malinconico e poi si rivestì indossando una maglia a maniche corte di Manuele.  
A piedi scalzi, andò nello studio provando a non far rumore per non svegliarlo. Si sedette sulla poltrona del nonno dietro la scrivania e aspettò che il sistema operativo si avviasse fissando con tenero divertimento Anacleto dormire russando acciambellato sull’altra poltrona.  
Inspirò a fondo e si grattò un attimo la testa, indeciso su cosa leggere per prima e chiedendosi ancora una volta perché mai i suoi avi avessero deciso di scrivere così poco sul Fante – li maledisse di nuovo a denti stretti – poi decise di leggere per prima qualcosa sulla rappresentazione della figura in sé: magari c’era qualche dettaglio che l’avrebbe aiutato, come la spada dietro la testa per il re suicida. Sbuffò un sorriso quando lesse che la città francese di Rouen nel sedicesimo secolo era stata un famoso e prolifico centro di produzione delle carte: sia Manuele che Holger usavano Rouen come cognome, doveva essere un tributo alla città. Proprio alla città di Rouen e alla sua vasta produzione si dovevano molti particolari delle carte tuttora ancora in uso, da lì era anche iniziata la tradizione di dare il nome di un personaggio storico o mitologico alle figure.  
Sorpreso e interessato, scorse i nomi dei Re – elencati per prima: David, Carlo Magno, Giulio Cesare, Alessandro il Grande… poi c’erano scritti quelli delle Regine e per finire quelli dei Fanti. Lesse velocemente il nome di quello dei Cuori.  
Il mondo finì lì, in quell’esatto momento.  
I primi secondi restò impassibile, totalmente incapace anche solo di pensare o trovare un modo per non urlare e incassare il colpo nel modo meno doloroso possibile. Poi, si portò le mani sul volto quasi finendo col piantarsi le unghie sugli zigomi, fissando lo schermo – _quel nome_ – cercando di realizzare il più velocemente possibile che fosse solo un’illusione. Invece no, quel nome non svanì, resto lì.  
Ricordò una per una tutte le cose che Nina gli aveva detto sul Fante, ricordò ogni dettaglio più o meno involontario che gli avevano fornito le altre carte.  
"Il Giudice sta per arrivare e, credimi, qualsiasi sarà il suo giudizio finale, per te sarà una maledizione".  
Era tutto improvvisamente maledettamente chiaro. Era assurdamente lampante.  
 _Stupido, stupido, stupido idiota._  
Gli sembrò di essere stato appena inghiottito dal buio, chiuso dentro ad una verità che non gli permetteva di tornare indietro. _Era impossibile tornare indietro._  
"L’ultima carta sarà quella che ti strapperà il cuore".  
L’aveva appena fatto, gli aveva strappato il cuore. Era morto, non c’era più niente da fare.  
 _Quanto era stato stupido… deficiente, ingenuo… Stupido, stupido, stupido._  
Il cellulare gli squillò, era Nina: non le rispose.  
Doveva risolvere _quella cosa_ da solo. Era colpa sua ed era un suo maledetto diritto risolverla da solo.  
Spense il computer e andò di corsa a prendere le sue cose nella stanza di Manuele. Non lo guardò mentre rindossava la sua maglietta, strinse i denti; poi, cercò nell’ultimo cassetto del comodino una cosa, la guardò con gli occhi lucidi e la prese con sé. Sulla soglia della porta, si azzardò a guardarlo dormire. Si morse un labbro e per poco non sbatté un pugno contro lo stipite, frustrato – si trattenne soltanto per non svegliarlo – poi attaccò un post it sulla porta e andò via da quella casa, ancora a denti stretti.  
C’era un messaggio scritto su quel post it, un appuntamento con luogo e ora.  
"Vieni da solo, ti devo parlare.  
Alexandre Rouges".

 

Era un posto tranquillo e isolato fuori città, un piazzale sterrato dove di solito i camionisti si fermavano a fare sosta prima di rimboccare l’autostrada. Con tutto quello che era successo in città, nessuno sarebbe passato da quelle parti, quel giorno.  
Alex era tornato a casa e poi si era fatto accompagnare lì da Gian con una scusa; Manuele probabilmente sarebbe arrivato facendo un po’ di strada a piedi: l’ultima fermata dell’autobus era a circa duecento metri da lì.  
Seduto su un muretto con lo zaino posato ai piedi, sentì i suoi passi e alzò lo sguardo per vederlo arrivare.  
«Ehi!» Manuele lo salutò con le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle, abbozzando un sorriso triste.  
 _Sì, l’aveva capito._  
«Ehi» lo ricambiò alzandosi dal muretto.  
«Di cosa volevi parlarmi?» gli chiese guardandosi intorno con finta aria interessata. _Stava evitando di guardarlo in faccia_.  
Quando sarebbe finita quella tortura? Doveva arrivare al dunque subito, prima di morire e non farcela.  
«Credo di aver trovato il modo per accedere al Battle Ring del Fante» rispose privo di tono.  
«Davvero?» replicò, dandogli la schiena e stringendosi ancora di più nelle spalle.  
«Sì» aprì lo zaino e prese l’oggetto in questione stringendolo al petto. «Non credevo sarebbe stato così facile». Lui gli stava dando ancora le spalle.  
«Te l’avevo detto di non andare nel panico».  
«Sì, mi avevi detto un sacco di cose» mormorò atono.  
 _"Il mio nome non è Fante di Cuori".  
«Ah no? Allora qual è?»  
"Lo sai già"_.  
L’aveva sempre saputo il suo nome.  
Strinse al petto l’oggetto, strattonò lo chiave e richiamò il Bastone. Invocò il suo nome.  
«Etienne de Vignolles, detto La Hire, accetto la sfida».  
Puntò il Bastone a terra, la carta si formò ai suoi piedi accecandolo di luce rossa e quando riuscì di nuovo a mettere a fuoco si trovava ancora nello stesso posto: il Battle Ring era la Terra.  
Allentò la presa sul petto: l’oggetto era un carillon, _il loro_. L’aprì e lasciò che la melodia suonasse docilmente tagliando quell’atmosfera carica di tensione come un coltello avvelenato.  
Etienne gli dava ancora le spalle.  
Alex gli fissò la schiena non riuscendo ancora a capire bene ciò che dovesse provare. «Lo so che è vero, ma ho bisogno lo stesso di sentirti dire che è una bugia, ti prego».  
Lui finalmente si voltò a guardarlo: aveva un’espressione di puro dolore e gli occhi lucidi, ma le sue iridi non erano più le stesse. _Erano rosse_.  
«Ho capito che tu l’avessi intuito dalla firma: non ti sei mai rivolto a me come Alexandre Rouges, come il Red Jester».  
«Dimmi che è una bugia» insisté.  
«Cambierebbe qualcosa?»  
Alex strinse i denti e abbassò lo sguardo scuotendo la testa. «Come cazzo ho fatto a non capirlo prima? Le carte che ti davano del bastardo traditore, il Dieci che diceva di venire _prima_ di te, il fatto che sembrava che tu "prendessi" ordini dalla Regina e dal Re… Il Giudice doveva essere presente ad ogni sfida, proprio come l’Assistente: era ovvio! Sei il Fante di Cuori!»  
Quell’ultima affermazione ebbe su di Etienne l’effetto di una pugnalata, Alex lo vide indietreggiare. «Ti prego, non dirmi che il fatto che io sia una carta adesso cambia tutto fra di noi…»  
«COME PUO’ UNA COSA SIMILE NON CAMBIARE TUTTO?!» urlò chiudendo con rabbia il carillon, che smise finalmente di suonare. «Sei il Giudice, Etienne, il tuo compito è giudicarmi e offrirmi l’Ultima Tentazione! Hai trasformato questo carillon nel varco per il tuo Battle Ring fin dall’inizio?»  
«Non l’ho fatto intenzionalmente… mi ci sono legato davvero…» incespicò sulle parole.  
Sorrise incredulo e amaro. «L’hai fatto davvero, hai utilizzato il carillon che _mi hai regalato_ fin dall’inizio!»  
«Non è esattamente così. Alex, io ti amo».  
Alex chiuse gli occhi con forza e mise una mano avanti come per dirgli di smetterla di parlare. «Io ci sto provando a capirti, chiaro?» gli disse il più quietamente possibile, col fiato corto e il volto già bagnato di lacrime. «Sto provando a ricordarmi tutto quello che provo per te, sto provando a dirmi che ho sentito davvero in modo molto forte che mi ricambiavi e che quindi non può essere una bugia. Sto provando a dirmi che non è vero che dovrò trapassarti il cuore con una spada. Sto provando a ricordare quante volte abbiamo combattuto insieme, quanto mi hai supportato e che grazie a te sono una persona migliore. Sto provando a mettere in evidenza tutti i nostri bei ricordi e a dirmi quanto di buono hai portato nella mia vita e quanto sentimento c’è stato, perché tuttora io non riesco a non provare qualcosa per te. Poi guardo i tuoi occhi rossi e mi rendo conto che la stessa persona che per me ha fatto tutto questo, ora ha distrutto una città e prossimamente farà vittime innocenti, e in nome di un terrore simile io non posso non domandarmi se tutto questo sia stato un trucco o meno! Come faccio a credere che non hai costruito pezzo dopo pezzo la nostra storia per offrirmi l’Ultima Tentazione, se so che sei capace di un orrore simile?! Come posso non sentirmi confuso e arrabbiato?!»  
«Non ti ho mai mentito, te lo giuro!» stava piangendo a sua volta, sembrava disperato. «Mi sono legato a quel carillon perché _ci credevo davvero_! Io credo in noi, ok? Credo in quello che rappresenta quell’oggetto, credo davvero che non ci separeremo mai: non l’ho trasformato intenzionalmente nell’accesso al Battle Ring!»  
«Ok, ammettiamo che sia vero, ammettiamo che tu voglia realizzare il Sogno di poter restare con me» gli disse con fermezza, «perché vuoi distruggere tutto? Perché ti sei legato all’undici dell’Orologio dell’Apocalisse?»  
«Per te».  
La risposta, schietta e immediata, gli arrivò così inaspettata che gli tolse il fiato. «Cosa?!» Era così sconvolto che Etienne riuscì facilmente ad annullare la distanza fra loro due e a prendergli il viso fra le mani guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Non c’è niente di più importante di noi due. Se non andrò via, le carte torneranno ad agire più violente di prima, ci saranno molte più vittime e tu non ti darai pace. Io non voglio andare via e non voglio nemmeno che tu soffra, non voglio che tu ti addossi colpe che non hai! Se sono gli altri a farti stare male, se è il mondo che non va ad impedirci di stare insieme, io lo eliminerò».  
«Cosa…?»  
«Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, Alex, qualsiasi. Spaccherei il mondo per te. Non lasciarmi andare via» lo supplicò.  
 _"Il Fante è la devozione più assoluta, l’amore più cieco, la fede che si aggrappa con forza all’ultimo strascico di speranza. Non esiste servo migliore di un Fante, non hai idea di cosa potrebbe fare per restare fedele alla causa a cui si legherà o per realizzare un Sogno"._  
Era sconvolto. «Io non voglio tutto questo! Tu mi conosci, sai bene che non vorrei mai una cosa simile! Io _odio_ fare del male agli innocenti!»  
«Ma è l’unico modo! Dopo ci saremo soltanto tu ed io, non c’è niente di più importante di noi!»  
«Non voglio una cosa simile… Non ho mai _sognato_ una cosa simile…»  
«Non lasciarmi andare, ti prego» lo supplicò di nuovo avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui, «non ti lascerò mai solo, saremo solo io e te e ti proteggerò per sempre. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, Padrone, ti prego, lasciami realizzare questo Sogno».  
«Etienne, non…»  
«Non sono Etienne» pianse di più accarezzandogli il viso, «per te non lo sono mai stato! Non lasciarmi andare, ti sarò sempre fedele, te lo prometto!»  
Alex gli accarezzò a sua volta quel viso triste e colmo di un dolore straziante. «Non possiamo fare una cosa simile…»  
«Ti amo, ti prego…» lo baciò sulla bocca di slanciò, intensamente.  
Alex lo ricambiò piangendo silenziosamente, poi gli premette piano una mano sulla spalla per allontanarlo da sé. Guardò quegli occhi rossi e dentro ci vide un amore folle che non gli apparteneva e che gli faceva paura. «Cosa ti è successo?» gli mormorò. «Tu non sei così… Non sei tu, in questo momento».  
«No, sono io! Per favore, non credere che il fatto che io sia il Fante possa…»  
«No, non è questo» lo fermò, «non è perché sei il Fante» lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi. «Non sei tu».  
Sentirono improvvisamente il sibilo di una lama che si mise fra loro due.  
«Effettivamente, credo che abbia perso qualche rotella».  
La voce fredda e cinica di Holger s’intromise bruscamente nella loro atmosfera intima.  
Etienne digrignò i denti e materializzò la propria spada. «Non ti intromettere! Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?!»  
Holger sorrise beffardo e indicò Alex con la spada. «Il Black Jester offre il suo aiuto formale al Red Jester».  
Dalla mano di Holger partì una picca di luce grigio-bluastra che andò a posarsi sulla mano destra di Alex. Era il _segno_ : Nina aveva mandato lì Holger per lui.  
Etienne, incredulo e addolorato, guardò Alex. «Hai chiesto aiuto formale _contro di me_?»  
«L’ho chiesto contro il Fante, non potevo sapere che fossi tu!»  
«Poco importa» fece Holger scrollando le spalle, «sono venuto per il Fante di Cuori e qui il Fante di Cuori effettivamente c’è» si mise in posizione di attacco in direzione di Etienne. «Fante di Cuori contro Fante di Picche come ai vecchi tempi, _caro_?» lo invitò mellifluo.  
Etienne gridò frustrato e l’attaccò, le spade cozzarono. «Avresti dovuto farti i cazzi tuoi, lui non è il tuo Padrone!»  
Gli sorrise in modo cattivo. «Mi sei sempre stato sulle palle, sai? Lasciatelo dire, sei una grande rottura di coglioni!»  
Le lame si scontrarono emettendo scintille ed entrambi digrignarono i denti attaccando con forza.  
Alex era sempre più sconvolto. I due Fanti erano l’uno contro l’altro, usavano entrambi la loro forza sovraumana e le abilità che solo un vero cavaliere può avere, saltando scontrandosi in aria con violenza e muovendosi a gran velocità. Era qualcosa di epico in modo _mostruoso_.  
Capì che le intenzioni di Holger fossero quelle di indebolire Etienne affinché lui potesse trafiggerlo facilmente quando meno se l’aspettava. Era tutto lì, molto semplice.  
Un colpo al cuore e sarebbe finito tutto. Uno solo.  
Era pronto a tutto quello? No.  
Inspirò a fondo e schierò le sue dodici carte. «Re di Cuori, concedimi la tua spada».  
Doveva almeno fermare quei due prima che distruggessero il resto della città ancora in piedi.  
Il richiamo della spada, però, non passò inosservato ai due Fanti, che si voltarono entrambi a guardarlo. Etienne sembrava addirittura terrorizzato.  
Holger sorrise sarcastico. «Credo che il tuo Padrone abbia capito da che parte stare».  
«No, aspetta! Etienne, non è così!» provò a convincerlo; Etienne smise di combattere e lo guardò addolorato e confuso. «Noi due dobbiamo parlare, ok? Dobbiamo calmarci tutti, ma soprattutto _noi due_ » ripeté indicando se stesso ed Etienne, «dobbiamo parlare».  
Etienne scosse la testa. «Non se tu hai una spada in mano».  
«Non voglio colpirti, dobbiamo solo parlare».  
Sorrise in modo triste. «Vuoi parlare per convincermi a farmi trafiggere, no? Il succo è quello, perché non c’è altra soluzione secondo te!»  
«Etienne, sei fuori di te».  
«No, io sto benissimo!» protestò con rabbia. «Togli via quella spada e parleremo. Non mi trafiggere, se lo farai mi manderai via! Non lasciarmi andare!» era disperato.  
Alex guardò prima la spada, poi Etienne ed infine Holger. Quest’ultimo, con una faccia meno sarcastica di prima e molto più rassegnata, gli fece cenno di no con la testa.  
Non c’era altra soluzione.  
Peccato che lui non fosse pronto. Sarebbe mai stato pronto?  
«Etienne, non posso permetterti di fare una cosa del genere, capisci?» lo supplicò.  
«Metti via la spada».  
«Non posso farti distruggere il mondo».  
«Lo sto facendo per te! È l’unico modo per restare insieme» urlò.  
«Il prezzo è troppo alto!»  
«Non c’è niente di più importante di noi! Non c’è! Esiste? Se è così, dimmelo! Cos’è più importante di noi?»  
Si morse un labbro, rispondergli fu farsi molto male da soli. «C’è un limite all’egoismo, e tu sai bene che io non sono mai stato egoista».  
Scosse la testa, si stava arrabbiando. «Tu pensi sempre troppo agli altri e mai a te stesso!»  
«Non posso e non voglio costruire la nostra storia sopra un cumulo di cadaveri!»  
«Metti via la spada» lo pregò ancora una volta a bassa voce.  
Trasse un grosso sospiro con gli occhi lucidi. «No, mi dispiace».  
Il volto di Etienne diventò una maschera di dolore, urlò forte e poi svanì in un fortissimo flash di luce rossa.  
«Dov’è andato?» chiese Alex guardandosi intorno.  
Holger fece una smorfia, come se stesse aguzzando l’orecchio per ascoltare un rumore molto lontano. «Credo che la risposta non ti piacerà…»  
Sentirono una grossa esplosione alle porte della città, la terra tremò.  
Alex fissò con gli occhi sbarrati il punto da cui proveniva l’esplosione. «Ha ripreso a distruggere la città!»  
«E quando avrà finito passerà alla prossima, a quella più vicina. È una macchina per la distruzione di massa, adesso» sentenziò tristemente smaterializzando la spada contro il palmo della mano sinistra.  
Alex chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte e si passò le mani sul volto, disperato. «Dobbiamo fermarlo!»  
«Tu sai _come_ fermarlo, vero?» gli domandò con una certa malinconia.  
Alex lo guardò negli occhi celesti apparentemente glaciali, che un giorno sarebbero diventati totalmente neri come quelli di tutte le Carte delle Picche. Non riuscì a non dirlo e neanche a trattenere una certa diffidenza. «Sei Ogier il Danese» mormorò il nome associato al Fante delle Picche.  
Lui assentì inspirando a fondo. «Antoinette lo sa, l’ha scoperto abbastanza presto, ma non poteva dirti niente perché una delle regole dei Fanti è che deve essere il Padrone a capirlo da solo qual è la sua vera identità. Se non ti fidi di me, puoi chiamarla» l’invitò tranquillamente.  
Holger l’aveva appena aiutato a non cedere ad Etienne ed era lì indubbiamente per fermarlo dal distruggere ogni cosa. «Mi fido» mormorò ad occhi bassi. «Nina dov’è?»  
«L’ho lasciata in albergo e sono venuto io da solo con la mia auto a cercarvi: per un Fante è facile cercare e trovare un altro Fante».  
«Capisco».  
«Antoinette è pronta ad intervenire in qualsiasi momento, basterà solo che tu gli dia la tua chiave per trafiggere Etienne al posto tuo» glielo disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Qual era la cosa peggiore, permettere ad una ragazzina di fare una cosa simile o uccidere lui stesso la persona che amava?  
Esisteva una risposta giusta?  
Presto Nina avrebbe dovuto uccidere Holger. In quel momento, negli occhi di Holger lesse una rassegnazione amara e quasi una supplica…  
«Fra me ed Etienne c’è un certo legame, non posso non essere io a farlo» rispose, non perché fosse sicuro, ma perché era l’unica scelta possibile, purtroppo.  
«Ne sei sicuro, Alex?»  
«Sì». _No._  
«Va bene» sospirò. «Dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose, prima di attaccare di nuovo Etienne, ed immagino che tu abbia delle domande da pormi».  
«Effettivamente sì» ammise in modo schietto.  
«Andiamo a casa di tuo nonno» gli fece cenno di seguirlo fino alla sua macchina.  
Alex rimise il carillon nello zaino – lo fissò con occhi spenti – e lo seguì meccanicamente, come se fosse uno zombie e stesse vivendo un incubo. La sua mente era completamente staccata dal suo corpo. Non era fisicamente lì, perché ancora non credeva possibile una cosa simile.  
Com’era possibile che i quattro Assistenti fossero i quattro Fanti? Perché il compagno di dodici battaglie, una persona a cui inevitabilmente ci si affezionava e con cui se ne passavano tante, doveva essere il Giudice della battaglia finale? E perché doveva proprio essere ucciso in quel modo?  
Era crudele, era mostruoso.  
Per un attimo, pensò di nuovo a Nina; lei sarebbe crollata, sarebbe morta dentro e non sarebbe più risorta: lui e Holger erano l’intero mondo per lei, capiva perfettamente perché l’Assistente delle Picche la stesse tenendo lontana da quella battaglia. Del resto, si era reso conto che nessuno capiva bene Nina quanto Holger, erano come fratello e sorella.  
Salì in macchina e si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza, privo d’espressioni. «Perché i Fanti sono gli Assistenti?» chiese subito, senza neanche aspettare che Holger mettesse in moto.  
Lui inspirò a fondo, accese il motore e iniziò il suo racconto. «Come forse già saprai grazie a Nina, il Fante è il Giudice in quanto servo devoto: è erroneamente raffigurato come un cavaliere, ma originariamente era un servitore semplice. Serve il Re e il resto delle carte, per cui prova un attaccamento molto più forte di qualsiasi altra carta, e si assicura per ultimo che lui e le sue compagne carte siano in buone mani. Le ragioni per cui è l’Assistente sono fondamentalmente tre. La prima è perché essendo egli stesso una carta può dare delle ottime informazioni al Jester e aiutarlo al meglio durante le sue battaglie, nei fatti lo aiuta a capire e ad _accettare_ le carte come sue serve; gli spiega il loro carattere, lo inizia al rapporto che avrà con loro: nessuno meglio di qualcuno che è interno alle carte potrebbe dare al Jester un aiuto simile. La seconda ragione è perché così le carte si sentono meno umiliate: se il Fante appoggia e aiuta la cattura, se fa vedere man mano durante la battaglia che il Jester ha nonostante tutto la sua stima, per una carta sarà meno umiliante farsi catturare. La terza e non ultima ragione è perché così starà costantemente accanto al Jester per tutta la Verifica sotto falsa identità, almeno fino a quando il Jester non lo scoprirà, sarà presente per forza di cose ad ogni battaglia e potrà emettere un giudizio pieno. Devo dire, però, che sul secondo punto le Quattro Stirpi hanno un po’ fallito: molte carte ci detestano, ci chiamano traditori proprio perché aiutiamo il Jester a catturarle, secondo loro non le difendiamo bene. Da parte nostra, come carte sentiamo un profondo legame con il Jester, siamo attratti dal suo sangue, mentre come Fanti sentiamo invece la nostra lealtà legarci alle nostre compagne carte: non è mai felice, la nostra fine».  
Alex fissava il panorama scorrere veloce fuori dal finestrino senza vederlo realmente, lasciando che le parole di Holger scolpissero la sua coscienza e consapevolezza dei fatti come un bisturi silenzioso.  
«Perché si deve affrontare un duello mortale con una persona con cui ci si è così tanto legati?»  
Holger fece un sorriso ironico e amaro. «Perché ti conosce, ti ha visto combattere e sa quali sono i tuoi punti deboli. Nessuno meglio di un Fante alla fine sa quale Ultima Tentazione offrire ad un Jester. Non ti so dire se i tuoi avi hanno tenuto conto dei sentimenti troppo poco oppure anche troppo: una cosa simile è crudele sia per l’Assistente che per il Jester, ma se il Jester riesce a mettere da parte tutti i suoi sentimenti facendo la cosa giusta, vuol dire che è davvero pronto e maturo. Sappiamo entrambi bene che certe cose vanno fermate a costo di qualsiasi sentimento».  
Alex capì che si stava riferendo alla situazione di Etienne, ma non rispose a quel punto, si limitò a fargli notare altro. «Etienne però non mi ha chiesto un duello mortale».  
Holger esitò solo un attimo, prima di rispondergli. «Perché ti ama davvero».  
Alex si voltò a guardarlo, confuso; lui gli sorrise dolceamaro. «Alexandre, non credere mai neanche per un solo attimo che i suoi sentimenti siano una bugia dovuta al suo ruolo: non sarebbe mai arrivato a questo, se non ti avesse amato sul serio».  
«Cosa intenti esattamente con _arrivato a questo_?» c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.  
«Credo che tu in parte l’abbia realizzato da solo: il Fante dei Cuori è fuori controllo, non risponde più di sé e delle sue azioni, è impazzito dal dolore. Come conseguenza, la sua prova finale è cambiata. Non ti sta sfidando perché _non vuole_ sfidarti, non vuole che la sua prova finisca, non vuole rischiare di ucciderti o che tu uccida lui. Noi Fanti di solito amiamo troppo i nostri Padroni, non riusciamo a farli soffrire così tanto, le nostre sfide non sono mai così _eclatanti_ ; sono duelli difficili sì perché è giusto confrontarsi con il Jester ad armi pari, è anche una questione di orgoglio e onore non aspettare a braccia aperte che il Padrone ci trafigga – bada bene, non onore e orgoglio nostro, ma onore e orgoglio del Padrone, che non vincendo in modo facile dimostra prima di tutto a se stesso di essere forte – ma non siamo mai così distruttivi. Etienne invece è totalmente impazzito, perché stavolta non è soltanto legato al suo Padrone, ne è _innamorato_ ».  
Alex fissò le proprie ginocchia ricordando il modo malinconico con cui Etienne parlava dei suoi passati master, di quell’eterna solitudine che l’accompagnava sempre: non solo doveva passare un periodo molto intenso con i suoi master per poi separarsi da loro per sempre, il loro saluto finale era perfino un duello.  
«La forza del suo dolore ha premuto sui freni dei suoi poteri fino a farlo impazzire» continuò Holger, «avevi ragione quando hai detto che non era lui» si fermò davanti alla casa del nonno.  
Quella maledetta casa piena di ricordi, così tanti che aveva preferito affrontare Etienne il più lontano possibile da lì.  
Scese dall’auto quasi senza rendersene conto, come se avesse deciso di lasciare che il suo corpo si muovesse come un robot autonomo; Holger lo seguì a qualche passo di distanza. Entrò in casa e nell’attimo che precedette il click dell’interruttore della luce, Alex capì che per la prima volta quella non era più casa di Manuele, che entrando non c’era più bisogno di chiamarlo per dirgli che fosse rientrato, che non avrebbe più sentito dei rumori o degli odori aprendo la porta: quella casa ormai sarebbe rimasta eternamente silenziosa ad ogni suo ritorno. Poi accese la luce e fu come _vedere tutto_.  
C’era ancora la giacca di Manuele posata sul divano, all’ingresso c’erano un paio di scarpe e dalla porta aperta della cucina vide che nel lavello c’erano ancora i piatti della sera prima – avevano mangiato insieme. Fino ad un paio di ore prima stavano insieme e avevano pure fatto l’amore, ora aveva scoperto che era diventato una macchina per uccidere e doveva trapassargli il cuore con una spada.  
Inspiegabilmente, sentì il suono della risata di Manuele, vide nella sua mente tutti i suoi sorrisi e le volte che l’aveva preso in giro: si guardò intorno e lo vide _ovunque_ , piccoli frammenti di momenti spensierati passati insieme, scappellotti dati per scherzo, teste poggiate sulle spalle dell’altro e schiocchi di baci languidi.  
Gli girò la testa, ebbe la sensazione di stare per sprofondare al centro di una pozza nera e melmosa, al buio, in un modo talmente lento da essere angosciante, ma così impossibile da frenare da essere terrorizzante. _Non c’era fine e non c’era aiuto._  
Non capì bene se stesse sentendo dolore o altro, non riusciva a decifrare nessuna delle emozioni che provava e quando finalmente riuscì a focalizzarne bene una, quando la testa smise di girare e tornò a galla sulla superficie di quella pozza nera, tutto quello che sentì fu una morsa, qualcosa che gli stava schiacciando le viscere e i polmoni, come a fare uscire fuori con forza tutto quello che provava anche a costo di fargli schizzare fuori gli organi vitali – _doveva urlare il suo dolore o sarebbe morto_. Doveva buttare tutto fuori fino a farsi male.  
Sentì arrivare un conato di vomito e corse in bagno.  
«Alexandre!» Holger lo seguì preoccupato, accese le luci del bagno mentre lui provava inutilmente a rimettere, facendosi solo male alla bocca dello stomaco. Era come buttare fuori l’anima intera, ma non riusciva a vomitare davvero.  
«Alex, calmati… piano…» gli mormorò Holger trattenendolo con una mano sulla fronte. Il suo corpo continuava a rigettare _il nulla_ e lui non riusciva a ribellarsi, anzi, lasciava che reagisse a piacimento, anche facendosi male. Non era lucido, e il peggio era che sapeva di non esserlo: si guardava dall’esterno e stava ancora più male. Non sapeva se stesse piangendo per lo sforzo e il dolore agli addominali o per un dolore per niente fisico.  
Una volta passati i conati, crollò a sedere a terra stremato; Holger gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua, che lui bevve con la mano tremante.  
«Sei un bravo ragazzo, Alexandre» gli disse Holger cercando il suo sguardo con espressione seria e decisa, «sei forte e coraggioso e sai sempre trovare la cosa giusta e più opportuna da fare quando gli altri non trovano niente. Non è facile proteggere i Sogni della gente, tu ci sei riuscito brillantemente finora, quindi credimi se ti dico che sarai in grado di affrontare anche quest’ultima prova: tu sai sempre qual è la cosa giusta da fare e perché mai sia importante farla».  
Alex socchiuse gli occhi e sbatté piano e ritmicamente la testa all’indietro contro il muro, sorridendo amaramente. «Perché mai sia importante farla» ripeté. Poi, prima che Holger potesse replicare qualcosa, si alzò da terra e andò nello studio a passi veloci, tirando su col naso e asciugandosi in fretta gli occhi con la manica della maglia.  
Holger restò a guardarlo in piedi sulla soglia della porta, un po’ attonito, come se non sapesse cosa aspettarsi adesso da lui.  
Alex posò le mani sulla spalliera della poltrona del nonno, dietro la scrivania, e fissò il sottomano senza vederlo realmente. «Lo fermerò» sentenziò sicuro. «Dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio, lo farò rinsavire e gli impedirò di continuare a fare del male agli altri e soprattutto a se stesso, perché io sono il suo master, il suo Padrone e il suo uomo: _devo_ prendermi cura di lui e devo proteggerlo anche da ciò che fa. È una mia responsabilità e un mio compito fare in modo che non faccia del male agli altri facendo nel frattempo male a se stesso, perché lui _non è così_ , lui non…» esitò con gli occhi lucidi e gesticolò, «lui non farebbe mai del male a nessuno, è soltanto impazzito. E siccome lo amo da morire, accetterò di ucciderlo per il suo bene, perché solo così sarà libero dalla sua pazzia, solo così potrò davvero salvarlo» piangeva silenziosamente deglutendo a stento e dando piccoli pugni sulla spalliera; alzò gli occhi su Holger. «Più resta sulla Terra, più perde il senno, vero?»  
Gli annuì serio. «Più si prolunga il tempo della Verifica, più aumenta ciò che sente per te: anche se tu dovessi riuscire a farlo tornare in sé, non è detto che poi non perderà di nuovo la ragione e in modo peggiore di adesso, perché resterebbe sempre il fatto che prima o poi dovrà andarsene, prima o poi dovrà comunque separarsi da te, cosa che non accetta e gli fa quest’effetto».  
«Una volta che l’avrò catturato, la Verifica sarà finita, vero?» chiese conferma.  
«Sì, una volta preso il Fante, diventerai ufficialmente il _Jolly Rosso_ , colui che può usare _tutte_ e tredici le carte perché le ha fatte tutte sue».  
Alex si coprì la bocca con una mano per un lungo attimo, poi tirò su col naso. «Non avrei mai detto che un giorno per me l’unico modo per salvare qualcuno sarebbe stato quello di _ucciderlo_ » sorrise amaro e sarcastico.  
«Tecnicamente non lo ucciderai, lo sai» lo corresse, «siamo spiriti, _essenze_ , tornerà nella nostra dimensione. Sarà solo una sorta di morte "fisica"» calcò l’ultima parola arricciando il naso.  
Quasi rise isterico. «Oh, non credo che vedere la lama affondare nel suo petto e tutto quel sangue mi aiuterà a pensare che non si tratta di una morte "fisica"!»  
«Alex…» sospirò come alla ricerca di parole appropriate per rincuorarlo.  
Lui afflosciò le spalle. «Sto per andare a trafiggere il cuore della persona che amo, Holger, per il suo bene e per _salvare il mondo_ » pronunciò l’ultima frase con una velata ironia, «non penso di essere esagerato se dico che nessuno può essere preparato ad una cosa simile. Non sono per niente pronto, ma lo amo abbastanza da _accettare_ di doverlo fare. Dicevi che so sempre qual è la cosa più importante, beh, si dà il caso che la cosa più importante sia salvare il mondo da lui ad ogni costo, perché distruggere l’umanità, questo sì che lo ucciderebbe davvero una volta tornato in sé troppo tardi, e io credo che morirei con lui nel vederlo ridotto così e nel capire quanto male hanno portato i miei sentimenti per lui».  
«Quello che sta succedendo non è colpa tua, Alex».  
«Ho sognato con tutto me stesso di avere qualcuno che non mi lasci più da solo con le mie paure, e lui, per non lasciarmi da solo, sta facendo tutto questo: obiettivamente, potrei mai non sentirmi in colpa? Il Giudice dei Cuori offre al Jester il suo più grande Sogno, l’Ultima Tentazione, sta solo realizzando quello che desideravo».  
«È vero, lo sta facendo per non lasciarti, ma anche se non è compito mio interpretare il Sogno a cui si è legato, sei sicuro che sia esattamente così?»  
Si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Cos’altro potrebbe essere? Per quanto la prova finale sia cambiata e lui abbia dettato nuove regole perché è impazzito, si tratta pur sempre dell’Ultima Tentazione: non vedo altra interpretazione. Ora» trasse un respiro profondo e strinse la chiave nel pugno, «lasciamo perdere tutta la mia fottuta disperazione, a cui penserò _dopo_ – magari ciò mi porterà al suicidio, ma non è il caso di pensarci ora» aggiunse sarcastico.  
«Alex, io penso invece che dovresti affrontarla _ora_ , proprio per non ammazzarti pensandoci solo _poi_ » lo riprese quasi in modo severo.  
Storse il naso e spazzò l’aria davanti a sé con una mano. «Ho solo voglia di sbrigarmi ad agire, ok? Non mi sento pronto e quindi voglio farlo in fretta in modo da non essere proprio costretto a pensare. Non m’interessa se è un bene o un male, _agiamo e basta_ ».  
«Come vuoi» si rassegnò. «Etienne è ancora legato al carillon perché la battaglia non è ancora finita, e il Battle Ring è la Terra stessa in quanto il suo obiettivo è distruggerla: se lo chiami tenendo il carillon e usando la formula di rito, sarà costretto a venire da te ovunque si trovi, perché hai la chiave per il Battle Ring e _sei_ dentro al Battle Ring».  
«Ok, questo vuol dire che dobbiamo cercare un posto abbastanza vasto e isolato per chiamarlo, perché dubito che non avrà istinti omicida e distruttivi ancora più forti, quando lo richiamerò».  
Concordò con lui annuendo. «Prima di chiamarlo, evoca una spada, cerchiamo di stringere i tempi. Non appena sarà arrivato, proveremo a procedere come poco fa: io l’affronterò per distrarlo ed indebolirlo, tu ne approfitterai per colpirlo. Non andare alle sue spalle: noi Fanti siamo abili combattenti e tu a confronto sei un dilettante, ti scoprirà subito» l’avvisò. «Non provare neanche un attacco frontale con la spada, perché un Fante è troppo forte per te e l’unico suo modo di reagire ad un attacco diretto sarà quello di fare un’unica mossa violenta e precisa: un contrattacco carico di forza».  
«Come devo agire, allora? Posso usare le altre carte contro di lui?»  
«Il Fante è il Giudice, il servo delle carte stesse, il loro potere ha un effetto minore su di lui, o durante le vostre precedenti battaglie sarebbe rimasto gravemente ferito, invece è guarito subito».  
«Però un effetto, anche se leggero, ce l’hanno sempre su di lui» sottolineò.  
«Sì, ma non contarci più di tanto perché si libererà subito dai tuoi attacchi con le carte, ma puoi usarli per prendere tempo. Prova ad immobilizzarlo, perché così potrai…» esitò, « _puntare meglio al cuore_ » concluse esalando.  
«Grazie per i consigli» mormorò atono fissando la scrivania; lui mosse il capo come a dirgli "prego".  
«Chiamo Antoinette per dirle come stai e come procede la situazione. Ti lascio da solo alla scelta del campo» prese il proprio cellulare e andò nella stanza accanto.  
Alex crollò a sedere sulla poltrona, si prese la testa fra le mani e fissò ad occhi sbarrati il sottomano cercando di perdersi nei minuscoli pori del cuoio marrone rossastro, come se ciò potesse inglobarlo in un mondo sconosciuto e lontano – quello del sottomano – escludendo tutto ciò che stava succedendo fuori. Una parte di sé urlava, un’altra cercava di aggrapparsi ancora all’idea che fosse tutto un’illusione, un’altra ancora – quella che gli faceva più paura – piangeva disperata piena di voglia di _distruggere tutto_ e di fregarsene di tutto, perché _non c’era niente di più importante di loro due_. E poi c’era il suo senso di responsabilità, il fatto che non era mai stato egoista e anche volendolo essere c’era un limite ai propri desideri egoistici. Solo… perché doveva pagare soltanto lui il prezzo della salvezza dell’umanità? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto e dopo aver già in passato sofferto tanto, dopo tutte le cose che già gli erano state tolte, perché ora doveva affrontare anche quello? Non si aspettava di certo un premio a fine Verifica e neanche lo voleva, ma almeno non soffrire così tanto… almeno quello.  
«Alex?» Holger rientrò nello studio rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca. «Antoinette mi manda a dire di voler sapere dove si terrà la battaglia, in modo tale da stare nei pressi per ogni eventualità: si farà accompagnare da uno degli autisti dei Noirs».  
«Per me va bene» concordò.  
«Hai deciso il posto?»  
Non ci aveva riflettuto per niente, ma quella era la sua città, il suo territorio, e ormai aveva combattuto così tanto da poter inquadrare bene in pochi secondi che campo utilizzare al meglio: focalizzò mentalmente un luogo. «Sì» si alzò dalla scrivania e andò verso lo zaino che aveva lasciato all’ingresso; prese il carillon. «Prendiamo la tua macchina?»  
«Certo» sospirò.  
Holger lo precedette e gli aprì la porta da bravo Assistente. Alex fissò il carillon che aveva fra le mani, poi chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte e uscì; Holger chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
Il mondo crollava e dei pezzi di loro due erano già caduti sparpagliandosi a terra.

 

Fuori città c’era un vecchio campetto per il calcetto ormai inusato, accanto c’era un piazzale sterrato usato come parcheggio e tutto intorno dei campi coltivati ma un po’ trascurati; la strada era costeggiata da sempreverdi molto vecchi e l’asfalto in alcuni punti era accidentato. L’aspetto desolato di quel posto era quasi "giusto" per la situazione.  
«Innalza gli scudi per rendere il campo di battaglia invisibile solo quando lui sarà venuto: lo coglierai di sorpresa» gli consigliò Holger; lui annuì ad occhi bassi continuando a stringere al petto il carillon con una mano e prendendo con l’altra le carte catturate dalla tasca dei jeans. Le aprì a ventaglio e le fissò.  
Era arrivato il momento, ma non era pronto. Importava?  
Con un sospiro secco schierò le carte a mezz’aria e richiamò la spada da usare, quella della Regina di Cuori.  
Holger inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sicuro della scelta? Le spade delle Regine sono meno resistenti di quelle dei Fanti» l’avvertì.  
«Sono sicuro» tagliò corto, incanalando nell’arma abbastanza energia per poterla usare al posto del Bastone. «Sei pronto?»  
Materializzò la propria spada. «Pronto. Chiamalo pure» si sistemò al suo fianco, ma un paio di passi davanti a lui. «Antoinette è qui vicino, in macchina» gli ricordò.  
Inspirò a fondo. «La chiameremo, se ci sarà bisogno». L’ultima cosa che entrambi volevano era che la piccola Nina dovesse vedere una scena simile pensando a cosa poi avrebbe dovuto fare lei stessa da lì a poco.  
Alex fissò per un lungo attimo l’elsa della spada della Regina; non respirò nemmeno, non pensò a niente, si lasciò avvolgere dal vuoto che percepì, quella sorta di buco nero che stava risucchiando tutto. "Così finisce tutto" fu il suo unico ed ultimo pensiero prima di pronunciare per l’ultima volta quella formula.  
«Etienne de Vignolles, detto La Hire, accetto la sfida».  
Pochi secondi e davanti a loro, con un flash di luce rossa, si materializzò Etienne. Alex richiamò subito prontamente gli scudi intorno al campo evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Etienne si guardò intorno storcendo il naso e poi fissò la spada della Regina, che Alex teneva in mano, sorridendo in modo triste. «Deduco che hai intenzioni belliche».  
«Mi dispiace» scosse la testa sentendo gli occhi tornargli lucidi, «ma non c’è modo che io possa permetterti di lasciarti distruggere la Terra città dopo città».  
«COSA TI HA DATO FINORA IL MONDO PIU’ DI NOI?!» urlò disperato e furioso. «Persone che non conosci o persone che ti hanno lasciato solo, persone che ti hanno condannato per ciò che sei e per il modo in cui ami, persone che ti hanno _investito_ e tolto una carriera senza chiederti neanche scusa… Cosa ti hanno dato finora di più importante di noi?!» lo guardò negli occhi indicandosi il petto, il cuore.  
«Non si tratta di quello che mi hanno dato o non mi hanno dato, ma è proprio perché non conosco tutti che non posso condannarli! Io non conosco i Sogni e le Speranze degli altri, non so chi meriti davvero la felicità, io non so _niente_ della vita degli altri! Non sono neanche un dio, non lo sono mai stato e non faccio altro che ripeterlo: non posso permettermi di decidere di sterminare tutti, non posso arrogarmi questo diritto mostruoso! Se lo facessi» aggiunse con un sorriso debole, «non sarei io, non sarei più l’Alex che conosci e a cui sei legato, no?»  
Lui fissò i suoi piedi scuotendo la testa, chiuso nella sua follia. «Non smetti mai di pensare agi altri… non smetti…»  
«Etienne, la vita, _qualsiasi vita_ , è preziosa».  
«NON CHIAMARMI ETIENNE!» il suo grido fu più forte di quello di prima; sentirono la terra tremare sotto i loro piedi.  
«Ok» sospirò teatralmente Holger, «direi che non c’è proprio verso di farti ragionare» si preparò all’attacco.  
Etienne lo fissò furioso digrignando i denti. «Tu stanne fuori, tutto questo non riguarda te!»  
Si fece mortalmente serio. «Riguarda anche me più di quanto credi: non ti permetterò di usare i poteri da Fante dei Cuori in questo modo».  
«Non è affar tuo come uso questi poteri!»  
«Ripeto, non mi sei _mai_ piaciuto: sapevo che avresti fatto una cazzata simile, alla fine!» sibilò attaccandolo per primo.  
Alex rinforzò subito i muri protettivi intorno al campo, appena prima di vedere i due saltare velocemente in aria per scontrarsi con una violenza inaudita e poi respingersi fino a sbattere entrambi contro le protezioni invisibili che aveva appena posto lungo il perimetro. I loro colpi fecero vibrare l’ambiente come se fossero all’interno di una grossa campana.  
Alex si affrettò a schierare le carte e scelse il Cinque di Cuori: i poteri dei Cinque Elementi tornavano sempre utili durante quel tipo di scontri. Chiamata la carta, alzò lo sguardo per fissare i due Fanti: erano già abbastanza feriti, anche se non in modo grave, ma nessuno dei due sembrava stanco. Quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato Holger ad indebolirlo almeno un po’? Senza contare che Etienne ormai doveva aver capito bene che l’altro Assistente era solo una distrazione… Strinse i denti e corse verso i due, bloccando con la spada della Regina quella di Etienne, che stava caricando un colpo per Holger, cercando di metterci più forza possibile nel farlo. L’impatto fu così forte che i suoi piedi strisciarono all’indietro sollevando un polverone.  
Etienne lo guardò sconvolto. «Ti prego, non dirmi che vuoi combattere contro di me».  
«Te l’ho detto» gli rispose con un sorriso triste, «non mi convincerai a lasciarti fare una cosa simile. Per me sei ancora il mio Assistente: o sei con me, o sei _contro_ di me».  
«Se per te sono ancora il tuo Assistente, se sono ancora la persona con cui sei stato, perché vuoi affrontarmi? Ci faremo male, perché vuoi farci questo?»  
«Perché non sei lucido, perché _so_ che mi hai riconosciuto come tuo Padrone e devo prendermi cura di te: questa è l’ultima sfida, Etienne, e come tuo Padrone devo riportarti sulla retta via. Non puoi cambiare le regole: sei una figura, la nostra sfida deve essere un duello mortale. Devo affrontarti, devo farti tornare a ragionare».  
«Non farci questo!»  
Scosse la testa con gli occhi lucidi. «Questa è la fine dei Giochi, Etienne, qui è dove finisce tutto. Addio» premette di più la spada sulla sua per slanciarsi all’indietro e poi caricare in avanti per attaccarlo.  
«Non puoi dire sul serio!» si difese incredulo.  
«Ti sto salutando. _Accettalo_ ».  
«No!» e per la prima volta l’attaccò con rabbia: il dolore che gli vide nello sguardo fu più forte e sconvolgente dell’impatto con la vera forza del Fante di Cuori.  
«Attento!» gli urlò Holger; Alex si voltò appena a guardarlo cercando disperatamente di fargli capire qualcosa con lo sguardo. Che lui fortunatamente capì.  
Alex si rialzò in piedi e l’attaccò di nuovo, spada contro spada. «Non mi arrenderò fino a quando non te lo farò capire: non sto facendo del male ad entrambi, ci sto salvando!»  
«Questo non mi salverà dalla tua assenza! Non voglio tornare alla mia vecchia vita senza di te! Non voglio che il nostro tempo insieme finisca!»  
«La Verifica _deve_ finire. Arrenditi».  
«Stare insieme non è solo un tuo desiderio, lo sto facendo per entrambi! Non rovinare tutto, fammi restare con te!»  
Alex deglutì a stento cercando di non fargli capire dalla propria espressione di sapere cosa sarebbe successo da lì a poco, cosa si stesse muovendo alle sue spalle. «Mi dispiace» gli mormorò, prima che Holger gli affondasse la propria spada nella spalla destra.  
Holger, al contrario di Alex, era abbastanza bravo da riuscire a sorprenderlo: non era stato Holger il diversivo, lo era stato _lui_.  
L’urlo di dolore di Etienne gli fece sbarrare gli occhi: quanto era atroce vederlo soffrire?  
«Alex, ora!» gridò Holger, allontanandosi da lui.  
Alex tornò in sé e in un attimo si concentrò intensamente cercando disperatamente nella terra sotto di loro antiche radici da richiamare; ne trovò solo un paio, sapeva che non sarebbero bastate e che Etienne si sarebbe liberato in fretta, ma d’altra parte la ferita grave lo stava debilitando abbastanza, poteva funzionare.  
Affondò con forza nel terreno la spada della Regina, in modo da rinforzare ulteriormente con la magia le radici che sarebbero fuoriuscite proprio da quel punto, e in un attimo le gambe di Etienne vennero avvolte dalle radici polverose che lo inchiodarono a terra, in piedi.  
Etienne si teneva una mano sulla spalla sanguinante e lo guardava tremando di dolore e col viso rigato dalle lacrime; Alex si accorse di stare piangendo anche lui.  
« _Perché?_ Alex, io ti amo».  
«Lo so» gli annuì con un debole sorriso avvicinandosi a lui; gli prese il viso fra le mani e poggiò la fronte contro la sua.  
«Alex, attento! È ancora armato!» l’avvisò Holger, ma lui non l’ascoltò, continuò a fissare gli occhi rossi di Etienne.  
«Non metterò via la spada, Etienne, tanto lo sappiamo entrambi che non mi farai mai male con la lama che hai messo al mio servizio…»  
«Per favore, non farci questo…» lo supplicò.  
«Hai notato quale spada sto usando? È quella della Regina, riesci a capire il perché?»  
«No» ma capì dal suo sguardo che stava mentendo.  
«L’amore immutabile che accetta di evolversi, ricordi? Siamo giunti alla fine dei Giochi, c’è poco da fare, _dobbiamo accettarlo_ : è finita, dobbiamo salutarci».  
«No!»  
«Sì, invece» continuava a tenergli il viso fra le mani, «siamo arrivati alla fine e dobbiamo cambiare. Io prenderò il tuo cuore e tu prenderai il mio, anche se in modo diverso; tornerai nel tuo mondo, nella tua vera forma, ma non sarà questo a farmi smettere di provare qualcosa per te. Siamo arrivati davanti ad un inevitabile cambiamento, cambierai e cambierò, ma questo non vuol dire che non saremo legati lo stesso, in qualsiasi forma saremo».  
«Non ci vedremo più!»  
«Ricordi che ti ho detto che non riuscivo a dirti nemmeno cosa provavo per te? Ne ero terrorizzato, ma adesso non mi fa più paura, perché è arrivata la fine e non posso cullarmi nelle mie paure, _devo_ dirtelo perché devo salutarti per bene. Ti amo, Manuele» pronunciò di nuovo il suo nome umano.  
«Non dirlo…» singhiozzò.  
«Ti amo e non importa in che posto o in che forma sarai, continuerò ad amarti lo stesso. Vale la stessa cosa per te, vero? Non stiamo rompendo, stiamo solo cambiando, è importante salutarci per bene. Dimmi che mi ami anche tu e diciamoci addio nel migliore dei modi».  
«Non puoi chiedermi questo…» gemette. La presa delle radici si stava allentando sempre di più.  
«Ci sto solo salvando. Non stiamo rompendo, sono ancora tuo, mi credi?» deglutendo a stento, gli accarezzò il viso umido di lacrime; lo vide trattenere il respiro e chiudere gli occhi stringendoli forte. Quando li riaprì, stava piangendo di più, ma le sue iridi non erano più rosse.  
Alex sorrise sollevato, ma stava così male che più che un sorriso il suo sembrò un singhiozzo. «Sei tornato, sei tornato da me!»  
Sembrava incredibilmente smarrito. «Cos’ho fatto?» Alex intuì che al dolore che provava Manuele, si stava unendo la consapevolezza e un terrore cieco.  
«Ssssh, non è importante, adesso» provò a tranquillizzarlo.  
Era sconvolto. «Ho quasi distrutto una città! Ti ho fatto del male!» gli prese il viso fra le mani a sua volta guardandolo negli occhi come alla ricerca di possibili ferite interne a lui, nell’anima.  
«Sto bene, tranquillo, non mi hai fatto niente».  
«Ho… ho rovinato tutto!»  
«Non hai rovinato niente, sistemeremo tutto. _Sistemerò_ tutto. Per te».  
«Volevo solo proteggerti… Non voglio andarmene, Alex, non voglio!»  
Quanto stavano piangendo, _quanto dolore stavano sentendo_.  
«Andrà bene, Manu, non ti dimenticherò mai e grazie a questo saremo comunque insieme, te lo prometto».  
«Ho paura, cosa succederà? Non voglio tornare indietro! Ho paura!» ripeté terrorizzato.  
«Ci sono io qui con te, siamo insieme. Affronteremo insieme anche questo. Staremo bene, prima o poi, te l’assicuro».  
«Ti ho fatto _così_ male…» era incredulo.  
«Non mi hai fatto niente. Andrà tutto bene».  
«Mi dispiace, volevo soltanto che nessuno ci separasse! Non volevo farci del male! Non voglio andarmene!»  
«Non te ne andrai, te lo giuro, in qualche modo non te ne andrai: sarò il tuo master per sempre».  
Manuele lo guardò negli occhi stringendo forte le labbra. «Giuramelo, giurami che non te lo dimenticherai, che sarai davvero il mio master per sempre».  
Gli accarezzò il viso sorridendogli dolcemente fra le lacrime. «Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo stregone della nobile stirpe dei Rouges, Custode delle Carte dei Cuori, attuale Red Jester e tuo Padrone per sempre».  
 _Quanto manca alla mezzanotte?_  
 _L’ultima carta sarà quella che ti strapperà il cuore._  
Alex inclinò appena la testa di lato e annullò le distanze baciandolo sulla bocca, con l’amara consapevolezza che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo bacio. Lui lo ricambiò con una dolcezza straziante.  
«Ho paura» gli mormorò sulle labbra ancora una volta.  
Alex mise una mano intorno all’elsa della spada della Regina per estrarla dalla terra e vide di sottecchi Manuele iniziare a tremare più forte. «Ho paura anch’io» ammise con un piccolo sorriso amaro.  
«Per qualsiasi cosa, usa la mia spada. La mia spada è tua per sempre. Permettimi di proteggerti per sempre» gli chiese, smaterializzando per l’ultima volta la propria lama contro il palmo della mano sinistra. _Arrendendosi_.  
«Userò sempre e solo la tua spada, te lo giuro» lo guardò negli occhi accarezzandogli una guancia. «Sei pronto?»  
Gli annuì debolmente. _Nessuno dei due era pronto_. Poi, mordendosi un labbro, avvicinò le mani tremanti al suo collo, cercò il gancio della collana con il ciondolo della Confraternita e lo aprì. Per un attimo smisero di respirare entrambi: il loro legame ufficiale e terreno era finito in quel momento. La scelta era stata di Alex.  
«Dimmelo un’ultima volta» gli chiese Alex.  
«Ti amo».  
«Ti amo anch’io. Addio. Chiudi gli occhi».  
Manuele chiusi gli occhi permettendo così ad altre lacrime di scorrergli sul viso. «Addio» mormorò, sapendo che Alex stava solo aspettando questo, quell’ultima parola.  
Alex impugnò bene la spada della Regina – il suo Amore Immutabile, il cuore che l’ultima carta gli stava strappando dal petto per portarlo con sé chissà dove – e stringendo i denti sferrò il colpo con decisione e velocità.  
Sentì Manuele emettere un gemito fioco di dolore serrando le labbra, impedendosi visibilmente con forza di urlare, _per non ferirlo_.  
Fu semplicemente orrendo, più di qualsiasi aspettativa.  
Lui che si tratteneva dall’urlare, tutto quel sangue… tutto quel _dannato_ sangue che fuoriusciva dal petto macchiando lui e _loro_. Alex emise un piccolo gemito di dolore, come se fosse al posto suo, e gli coprì gli occhi con una mano per permettergli di non pensare almeno a continuare a tenerli chiusi. Poi le gambe di Manuele cedettero, cadde a terra e lui l’accompagnò stringendolo forte a sé, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Il mondo stava finendo.  
 _«Se tu dovessi morire, credo che urlerei così»._  
Continuando a stringerlo a sé, Alex urlò al Cielo e alla Terra, un urlo senza senso, fino a farsi male alla gola, terrorizzato da quello che aveva fatto, sconvolto dalla sua perdita, incredulo di fronte alla fine. Un urlo in cui il mondo sembrò finire. E poi il corpo di Manuele diventò una luce rossa che lo illuminò dolcemente. E scomparve.  
Era a terra in ginocchio, davanti ai suoi occhi volò piano una carta: rivolse verso l’alto i palmi delle mani e l’accolse.  
 _Fante di Cuori_.  


  


  


Ed infine successe, la Fine dei Giochi.  
Di colpo, il Fante gli sfuggì dalle mani e tutte le altre Carte dei Cuori si materializzarono di fronte a lui: si misero in scala dall’Asso al Re e presero a ruotargli intorno col fronte rivolto verso di lui. Vi fu un turbinio di luci rosse e tredici voci diverse l’acclamarono all’unisono.  
«Padrone! Padrone!»  
Sotto di lui, ancora inginocchiato a terra, comparve un simbolo rosso, una stella a cinque punte dentro un cerchio, il simbolo del suo nuovo titolo ufficiale. Era appena ufficialmente diventato il Jolly Rosso.  
Le carte smisero di girare, lui rialzò istintivamente di nuovo i palmi delle mani verso l’alto e loro vi atterrarono piano posandosi l’una sull’altra in modo ordinato.  
 _La Verifica era finita._  
Attonito, Alex fissò la terra sotto di lui senza vederla realmente, fino a quando sentì i passi di qualcuno che stava venendo verso di lui; alzò lo sguardo e vide Nina guardarlo addolorata e con gli occhi lucidi, sembrava perfino troppo sconvolta per piangere, però era lì, _per lui_ , perché alla fine loro due ci sarebbero stati sempre l’uno per l’altra e quell’unica certezza lo spinse a lasciarsi andare di nuovo alla disperazione, stavolta in modo meno violento. Nina s’inginocchiò a terra e l’abbracciò forte.  
«Staremo bene, fratello» gli disse incespicando sulle parole, «ti prometto che staremo bene».  
Alle spalle di Nina che lo stringeva forte, Alex vide Holger rimettersi il cellulare in tasca – con cui sicuramente aveva avvertito prontamente Nina della fine della Verifica – e allontanarsi piano da loro senza guardarli.  
La mezzanotte era passata, ora era giunta la notte e presto l’ultimo Incubo sarebbe arrivato, lo sapevano tutti e tre.  


  


"I’m not coming back, I’ve done something so terrible  
I’m terrified to speak, but you’d expect that from me  
I’m mixed up, I’ll be blunt; now the rain is  
washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
so many thousands of feet off the ground  
I’m over you now I’m at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head  
I guess I’ll go home now"  
 ** _Remembering Sunday_ \- All Time Low** ([click](http://youtu.be/N884w0ndbfY))  


 

  
_Due giorni dopo._   


  


Alla luce giallastra della specchiera del bagno, guardò il tatuaggio che si era fatto con la magia sulla parte interna del braccio destro, poco sotto il polso: un cerchio nero tagliato a metà in senso verticale da due rami spinati intrecciati, gli steli di due rose; intorno al cerchio, c’era scritto il loro motto.  
"Ogni spina sarà un mio segno".  
Il piccolo bagno della casa del nonno gli sembrò ancora più stretto del solito. Nel bicchiere posato sul lavandino c’era ancora lo spazzolino da denti di Manuele. Tirò su col naso, si riabbassò la manica della maglia e, preso lo spazzolino, tornò in salotto.  
C’erano un paio di scatoloni aperti posati sul divano, ci stava mettendo dentro tutta la roba di Manuele. C’era una montagna di cose da sistemare, doveva coprire in modo decente la sua scomparsa, inventarsi una storia plausibile per tutti quelli che l’avevano conosciuto, perché i danni alla città erano svaniti, ma il ricordo di lui era rimasto a tutti. Per sempre.  
Doveva scrivere una lettera di scuse sincere a Lucio il proprietario del _Breadstick_ fingendosi Manuele, visto che lavorava lì e apparentemente era andato via senza preavviso, e avrebbe dovuto sopportare anche le domande pressanti di sua sorella sul perché mai Manuele fosse andato via _lasciandolo_ così.  
Forse Gian sarebbe stato quello che gli avrebbe fatto meno domande, perché lo conosceva bene e avrebbe intuito che non gli andava molto di parlarne.  
Nina era rimasta con lui per un giorno intero; gli aveva chiesto se volesse una mano a mettere via tutta quella roba, ma lui aveva insistito col fare tutto da solo perché così forse finalmente avrebbe trovato la rassegnazione che cercava scontrandosi con la realtà dei fatti. O forse solamente perché era un masochista.  
Maneggiare i vestiti era la cosa più dolorosa, tra l’altro, specie quelli ancora intrisi del suo odore. Manuele in quella casa era maledettamente ovunque, quel posto era diventato un inferno di ricordi, proprio come previsto.  
Cos’avrebbe fatto, avrebbe deciso di vendere la casa come da sempre volevano i suoi genitori? Ma poi, perché lasciare che un posto che aveva visto così tante cose assorbisse gli odori e i ricordi di altre persone sconosciute cancellando i suoi? – _i loro_.  
Seduto in modo scomposto sul divano, si fermò un attimo dal ripiegare delle maglie colorate – prevalentemente rosse – e fissò il pavimento senza vederlo realmente. Forse un giorno quella sofferenza che sentiva sarebbe diventato un dolore sordo che l’avrebbe caratterizzato per sempre, una leggera malinconia di sottofondo dovuta a tutti i segni che aveva preso e fatto suoi: la vita era bella come una rosa, le spine erano i ricordi che pungevano le dita spingendo a prendere quel fiore – la vita – da un altro verso, seguendo altre direzioni. Grazie ai ricordi che gli aveva lasciato tutto quello, lui non avrebbe mai più preso la vita allo stesso modo.  
Con un piccolo sbuffo, si alzò dal divano e andò nello studio; aprì il cofanetto delle Carte dei Cuori, le prese e le aprì a ventaglio. Una volta aveva chiesto al Nove di Cuori di materializzarsi nel suo aspetto umano e aveva pensato che per Etienne potesse valere la stessa cosa, che poteva farlo, ma qualcosa nell’incantesimo da fare s’inceppava sempre: schierava le carte, indicava il Fante di Cuori, gli ordinava di comparire e tutto ciò che faceva la carta era illuminarsi fiocamente, come se qualcosa gli impedisse di avere abbastanza forza e di illuminarsi abbastanza. Il corpo di Etienne non riusciva ad arrivare a lui, era come _bloccato_.  
Doveva essere un altro degli _amorevoli_ scherzetti dei suoi avi pensati appositamente per il Fante. O forse perché al contrario delle altre carte stranamente non aveva un corpo fisso.  
Amareggiato, schierò le carte a mezz’aria e chiamò la spada di Etienne. Era la prima volta che lo faceva da dopo la cattura, l’impugnò sentendo su di essa tutta la calda e tenera volontà di Etienne di proteggerlo per sempre: gli aveva offerto la sua spada, il suo cuore.  
Si sedette lentamente a terra, al centro dello studio del nonno, le gambe incrociate in modo scomposto e la mano stretta all’elsa della spada puntata a terra come se fosse un bastone a cui sostenersi in quella casa vuota e desolata. Era il ritratto perfetto della sua solitudine.  
Avesse potuto, avrebbe invitato con un incantesimo la rassegnazione più serena a bussare alla sua porta: voleva superare tutto senza doverlo affrontare. Sospirò poggiando la fronte contro la mano stretta intorno all’elsa. "Staremo bene", gli aveva detto Nina, e in qualche modo _ci credeva_.  
Poi, un rumore lo fece sussultare: si voltò verso la scrivania e vide il cofanetto di metallo nero, in cui aveva posato le carte, agitarsi quasi sobbalzando.  
Le carte lo stavano chiamando.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto. «Che succede?» chiese loro, aprendo il cofanetto; le carte si schierarono di fronte e lui e poi una di loro si mosse verso di lui.  
 _Era il segno che stava aspettando._

 

Il titolo ufficiale di Jolly Rosso l’aveva reso ancora più forte e più sensibile alla magia: aveva individuato subito in che zona della città fosse il Battle Ring; poi, per avere un’informazione più precisa, aveva chiesto alla Regina di Cuori di dirgli dove fosse esattamente la sua compagna e rivale delle Picche – sapeva quali Carte delle Picche fossero rimaste.  
Era notte, si appoggiò di spalle ad uno dei lampioni posti di fronte all’ingresso dei giardini pubblici e aspettò pazientemente che tornassero dal Battle Ring – tanto, essendo uno stregone, li avrebbe visti, nonostante gli scudi che avevano alzato.  
Quando Nina comparve – stranamente ancora più piccola nella sua giacca lunga e larga, nera e col cappuccio – era fremente, si mordeva un labbro ed evitava di guardare Holger negli occhi. _Era consapevole._  
Fu Holger a vederlo per primo. «Ciao, Alexandre» lo salutò per nulla sorpreso.  
«Ciao, Holger» lo ricambiò con un piccolo sorriso di circostanza; poi salutò Nina accarezzandole la guancia, ma lei evitò anche il suo di sguardo.  
Nina non gli aveva mai chiesto di venire, ma non diede a vedere se se l’aspettasse o meno di vederlo lì a quel punto. Forse era solo naturale che fosse lì.  
«Ehi, piccola» le sorrise, «tutto ok con la Regina?»  
Lei tirò su col naso e assunse un’espressione vagamente arrogante di copertura. «Sì, è andata molto bene, non ci siamo neanche feriti». _Aveva gli occhi lucidi._ «Adesso, però, scusami un attimo: devo andare a prendere una cosa in macchina» quasi scappò da lui ficcandogli con forza qualcosa fra le mani.  
Alex la lasciò andare, non si girò neanche a guardarla. Nina non sapeva ancora sostenere emotivamente certe cose.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso Holger e lo fissò negli occhi, poi aprì il palmo della mano in cui teneva chiuso l’oggetto che gli aveva dato Nina, mostrandoglielo. _La chiave del cofanetto delle Carte delle Picche_.  
Holger abbozzò un sorriso a labbra strette. Quello era il simbolo del suo legame con Nina, l’accesso al Battle Ring e allo stesso tempo il mezzo con cui Nina aveva chiesto ufficialmente aiuto formale ad Alex.  
Alex si avvolse lentamente intorno al polso il laccio nero a cui era assicurata la chiave – la sua la portava al collo – poi schierò le Carte dei Cuori a mezz’aria – il simbolo del Jolly Rosso comparve ai suoi piedi.  
«Etienne, la tua spada» disse semplicemente – una richiesta, più che l’ordine di un Padrone: il Fante dei Cuori s’illuminò di rosso e la spada di quello che era stato il suo Assistente emerse da essa; l’impugnò con fermezza.  
Holger, in piedi davanti a lui, aveva ancora la propria lama in mano – non l’aveva smaterializzata da quando era uscito dal Battle Ring con Nina – e lo stava fissando rassegnato e sicuro.  
«Grazie per essere venuto, Alexandre».  
«Non potevo permettere che anche a lei toccasse fare una cosa simile». Impugnò meglio la spada di Etienne. «Sei pronto?» caricò la lama di magia per usarla al posto del Bastone.  
«Sì» esalò.  
Alex lo guardò intensamente solo per un secondo, poi pronunciò la formula, per la prima e unica volta qualcosa che non riguardava il seme di Cuori, ma quello delle Picche. «Ogier il Danese, accetto la sfida» puntò la spada a terra.  
Il Fante delle Picche si materializzò ai suoi piedi accecandolo con la sua luce, e per l’ultima volta nella sua vita fu dentro ad un Battle Ring.  
Era notte ed erano all’aperto; il cielo era pieno di nuvoloni neri densi, non c’erano stelle e la luna era deformata: sembrava sul serio la falce di un dio della Morte. Tutto l’ambiente era pavimentato con grosse piastrelle bianche e nere, qua e là rotte da grandi torri nere dall’aspetto desolato emerse dalla terra; poca vegetazione, rovi neri, dei corvi volavano sopra la merlatura delle torri, in lontananza si vedevano delle rupi. Si sentivano dei versi di animali notturni.  
Sembrava di muoversi su una scacchiera gigantesca e inquietante.  
«Che posto è questo?» si chiese, sebbene la risposta stesse già prendendo forma dentro di lui.  
«È l’Incubo di Nina».  
Quella fu la prima volta che lo sentì pronunciare il nome italiano della sua mistress, con così tanto affetto e tenerezza che gli si strinse il cuore. Si voltò a guardarlo e vide che le sue iridi da celesti erano diventate _nere._  
 _«Qual è il tuo Incubo?»_  
 _«La desolazione, restare sola in compagnia delle mie ansie»._  
Quanta cura per i dettagli che c’era in quel Battle Ring: nonostante fosse un posto inquietante, dava l’impressione di essere un posto in cui una bimba dai gusti un po’ particolari avrebbe giocato volentieri a nascondino. _Holger adorava Nina._  
«Per quanto possa sembrare strano» asserì Alex guardandosi intorno, «ho sempre avuto un’idea abbastanza positiva degli Incubi: è brutto che ti riportino alla realtà, ma sono ciò che ti spinge a muoverti, a migliorarti, sono le cose che ti fanno correre quando ti culli troppo in un Sogno. I Sogni ti rendono cieco, gli Incubi ti aprono gli occhi. Nessuna delle due cose è più crudele dell’altra».  
«Voglio solo il meglio per Nina» e gli sembrò fragile per un attimo, «dimostrami di essere abbastanza forte per lei, che saprai prendere il mio posto da fratello maggiore. Dimostrami che davanti alle sue ansie sarai il muro incrollabile di cui ha bisogno e che non la lascerai mai da sola».  
Trasse un grosso sospiro e si preparò all’attacco. «Hai la mia parola».  
Holger non si sarebbe risparmiato, ne era certo.  
Il Fante di Picche caricò un colpo e lui finì con lo schiantarsi di schiena contro una torre; cadde a terra dolorante.  
«Lo schema degli Incubi è diverso da quello dei Sogni» gli disse Holger sovrastandolo dall’alto, «le Carte delle Picche tendono a realizzare gli Incubi per chiudere le loro vittime dentro a profezie che si autoadempiono, perché solo dentro alla realtà dei loro mondi più oscuri, dove ormai il peggio è già successo, gli uomini si sentono finalmente al sicuro, perché non potrà succedere loro null’altro di ancora peggio».  
Alex si alzò a fronteggiarlo con uno slancio. «C’è una sottile ironia in questo».  
«Sicuro» gli mostrò il sorriso sarcastico che conosceva bene; lui lo ricambiò con un ghigno e l’attaccò.  
Sapeva come combattevano i Fanti, sapeva quanto fossero forti – degli dei della guerra – e il fatto che Holger stesse solo usando le sue abilità fisiche giusto per avere un duello ad armi pari, non stava di certo rendendo le cose più facili: era un vero duello all’ultimo sangue e nel frattempo che facevano? _Parlavano tranquillamente._  
«È stato Etienne ad avvisarti?» gli chiese mandando a segno un colpo sul fianco.  
Emise un piccolo gemito di dolore. «Sì. Ho chiesto alle Carte dei Cuori di avvisarmi non appena Nina avesse cominciato a scontrarsi con la penultima carta: è stato Etienne a farmi capire che era giunta l’ora, muovendosi verso di me».  
«Ti sarà sempre così legato finché vivrai, lo sai?»  
«Lo so!» ringhiò, indietreggiando appena per schierare di nuovo le carte. «Sei di Cuori!»  
Come contro il Re di Cuori, richiamò i lupi che aveva sentito prima: le belve accerchiarono rapidamente Holger e l’assalirono tutte insieme. Era prevedibile che si liberasse facilmente, come del resto era anche prevedibile che restasse ferito dai morsi e dagli artigli in più punti. _Doveva indebolirlo._  
Alex approfittò della poca visibilità che aveva Holger per via dei lupi che aveva addosso e riuscì a colpirlo di spalle, affondandogli la spada nella spalla destra – come lui aveva fatto con Etienne. Lui strinse i denti per il dolore, calciò via l’ultimo lupo rimasto e poi si voltò per attaccarlo, sanguinante.  
Era abbastanza indebolito, poteva farcela, ormai.  
«Questo Battle Ring è il mondo che ho creato per Nina» gli disse continuando ad attaccarlo con furia cieca, «è il posto in cui nessun altro potrebbe farle del male chiedendole cose che non può ancora psicologicamente affrontare. È il mio _regalo_ per lei, capisci?»  
«Capisco» rispose a denti stretti per lo sforzo di contrattaccare. Capiva che non era un regalo vero e proprio, ma tutto l’affetto e la devozione che sentiva per lei.  
«Giurami che le starai sempre accanto!» incalzò.  
«Te lo giuro» e con la telecinesi richiamò un grosso masso di una delle torri per metà crollata durante i loro confronti e glielo lanciò addosso colpendolo in pieno.  
Holger cadde a terra, Alex fu subito su lui e gli premette la punta della spada contro il cuore. Si guardarono negli occhi: Holger gli sorrise rassegnato e Alex sentì gli occhi pizzicargli.  
«Abbi cura di lei» gli chiese ancora una volta.  
«Lo farò».  
Non era come con Etienne, perché Holger voleva davvero essere ucciso da lui e soprattutto non desiderava disperatamente non andarsene. Se ne stava andando in pace e felice che quel compito non fosse spettato a Nina, e Alex, da parte sua, assorbiva quella malinconica soddisfazione attutendo così il colpo di dover trafiggere il cuore di un _amico_.  
Holger sorrise in modo più tenero davanti ai suoi occhi lucidi. «Sei un bravo ragazzo, Alexandre, davvero tanto bravo…» mormorò, «e non lo penso soltanto io, sai?»  
Sorrise, suo malgrado. «Lo pensava anche Etienne?» provò ad indovinare.  
«Non solo: lo pensano sia le Carte dei Cuori che quelle delle Picche».  
Quella strana affermazione gli fece sgranare gli occhi. «Che vuoi dire?»  
«Le carte possono leggere il futuro, lo sai, e le Carte delle Picche che si erano già affezionate a Nina hanno visto che lo scontro contro di me l’avrebbe annientata, così hanno rallentato il ritmo degli attacchi in modo tale che tu potessi aiutarla, perché se tu non avessi scoperto l’identità del Fante _prima_ della sua ultima sfida, non avresti potuto farlo: sarebbe stato come se un Jester dicesse all’altro in anticipo l’identità del Fante, cosa proibita, perché chiedendoti aiuto ti avrebbe rivelato inevitabilmente la vera identità degli Assistenti».  
Era sbalordito. «Mi stai dicendo che mi sono guadagnato anche la lealtà di voi Carte delle Picche?»  
«Abbiamo tutti apprezzato il tuo coraggio nell’affrontare Etienne fuori di sé e ora stai per trafiggere una seconda volta una persona a te cara per il bene di Nina: te ne siamo grati. Ti abbiamo fatto una concessione».  
«Cosa?!»  
«Ci sono cose che non sai sugli Assistenti, cose che solitamente vengono nascoste ai Jester per il loro bene: cercale, cerca le nostre origini. È l’unica cosa che posso dirti, e ricorda: nessuna carta si è mai legata ad un tuo Sogno, nessuna. Neanche Etienne».  
Alex lo guardò supplicandolo con lo sguardo, voleva sapere altro, ma lui scosse la testa.  
«Mi dispiace, Alexandre, c’è un limite a quello che posso rivelarti, ma abbi fede».  
Alex distolse lo sguardo e inspirò a fondo provando a trovare la forza di andare avanti dopo quelle rivelazioni.  
«Mi hai sconfitto» gli parlò ancora Holger, «per me è giunta l’ora di andare via. Fammi andare in pace» gli chiese serenamente.  
Deglutì a stento e lo guardò negli occhi. «Grazie di tutto, Holger, sei stato un vero sostegno per me».  
«Hai sempre avuto tutta la mia stima. Addio, Alex, restate sempre vicini, tu e Nina».  
«Addio, Holger» sollevò la spada di Etienne e gliel’affondò nel petto con forza e velocità senza però guardarlo, distogliendo lo sguardo. Lo sentì deglutire più volte come provando a trattenere il dolore, lui strinse forte gli occhi e serrò i denti, contando i secondi che lo separavano alla fine di tutto quello. Infine, il corpo di Holger scomparve diventando una luce grigio-bluastra, e una carta volò dall’alto verso di lui; la prese fra due dita.  
 _Fante di Picche._  


  


  


Il Battle Ring si dissolse intorno a lui; tornò in piedi davanti al cancello dei giardini pubblici. Sentì qualcuno fissarlo, si voltò alla sua sinistra e vide Nina seduta sul marciapiede con gli occhi arrossati e il viso umido di lacrime.  
Camminò piano verso di lei, si accovacciò per essere alla sua altezza e gli porte il Fante di Picche; lei lo prese con mano tremante.  
Le accarezzò la testa e le baciò una tempia. «È finita, piccola» le mormorò, e lei finalmente si lasciò andare in un pianto sgraziato – perché non era abituata a sfogarsi così tanto davanti a qualcuno o anche solo a mostrarsi sofferente – e straziante – perché aveva perso un fratello. La vide premersi sul cuore il Fante di Picche mentre gli dava dei piccoli pugni deboli sul petto. Le Carte delle Picche, però, reclamarono la loro attenzione: si materializzarono tutte intorno a Nina, il Fante di Picche andò a prendere il suo posto sfuggendo dalle mani di lei e acclamarono il suo nome.  
Ai piedi di Nina brillò una stella a cinque punte dentro un cerchio, il simbolo del Jolly Nero.  
Quando la stella scomparve smettendo di brillare, Alex si sistemò meglio al fianco di lei che piangeva ancora e le fece posare la testa contro il suo petto.  
«Staremo bene, sorella» fu il suo turno di dirglielo, «te lo prometto».  
La Verifica delle Picche era finita, l’era dei nuovi Jolly era appena iniziata.

 

Non aveva detto niente a Nina delle cose che gli aveva rivelato Holger: era già abbastanza sconvolta così, non necessitava di altri particolari che potessero mandarla di più nel pallone, soprattutto perché non aveva capito bene gli indizi di Holger. Se però gli aveva detto che si trattava di una cosa che i loro avi tendevano a nascondere per il loro bene, allora in linea di massima non doveva essere qualcosa di propriamente buono.  
Era rimasto per quasi due giorni con Nina, parando per lei le frecciate della madre che le rinfacciava acidamente di non essere riuscita a catturare tutte e tredici le carte da sola, come se aver affrontato dodici Incubi a soli sedici anni fosse poca cosa. Alex aveva dovuto trattenersi più volte dallo schierare le Carte dei Cuori ed attaccarla.  
Alla fine, aveva ripreso il treno ed era tornato a casa, o meglio, con ancora il borsone in spalla si era fiondato nella casa del nonno.  
Holger gli aveva detto di cercare le loro origini e non solo, aveva parlato di "Assistenti" non di "Fanti". A pensarci bene, non aveva mai letto nulla sulla creazione degli Assistenti, così come guardacaso non aveva mai trovato nulla sui Fanti – e, sorpresa, in realtà alla fine erano gli Assistenti.  
Ebbe un tremendo presentimento, una sensazione di ansia strana che s’impossessò rapidamente di lui.  
Al centro del vecchio studio del nonno, si guardò intorno scorrendo velocemente con lo sguardo le costure di tutti i libri che lo circondavano. Li conosceva bene tutti, ma se le carte avevano mandato a dire Holger così, voleva dire che non li aveva letti bene. Con disperazione, si mise a cercare meglio buttandoli tutti a terra.  
«Cosa c’è dietro gli Assistenti?» si chiese ad alta voce col respiro corto per l’ansia crescente. «Cos’altro ci hanno nascosto?! E perché diavolo non trovo niente?!» s’infuriò. Si guardò intorno e, osservando il caos di libri che aveva appena creato, si mise le mani in testa.  
«Manu…» gemette irrazionalmente, «vorrei solo… Ho affrontato i campi di battaglia più diversi, ho ottenuto più potere rischiando costantemente la vita e mi sono formato col peso di vittime innocenti: dovessi andare di persona all’Inferno a prendere a calci nel culo qualche demone, io ti riporterò da me! Voglio solo questo, sapere se esiste un modo per riaverti e me l’hanno nascosto!» arrabbiato, si rialzò da terra e richiamò il Bastone, lo puntò a terra. «Voglio sapere se c’è qualcosa che mi hanno tenuto nascosto, ADESSO!» tuonò.  
Per un attimo, si sorprese della sua stessa forza e magia: una gigantesca onda d’urto partì dal Bastone e colpì tutta la casa, qualcosa che l’avrebbe spaventato a morte se non avesse saputo che l’origine era lui stesso e la sua furia. La cosa però funzionò come un potente incantesimo, per quanto fosse stato un gesto irrazionale, perché cominciò a sentire un leggero fastidio all’orecchio, come se stesse percependo un piccolo allarme o un sibilo in lontananza: l’incantesimo lo stava guidando verso qualcosa che effettivamente era stato nascosto.  
Sgranò gli occhi e si mosse per la stanza provando a capire verso che direzione sentiva il suono farsi più forte. L’allarme, con sua grande sorpresa, lo portò in camera da letto, in quella che era stata la stanza di Manuele, più precisamente verso il letto. Sbalordito, pensò a come nascondere degli oggetti sotto il letto fosse una cosa così ovvia da poter essere paradossalmente imprevedibile: si inginocchiò a terra e sollevò le coperte col tremendo sospetto di trovare lì sotto qualcosa.  
E infatti trovò qualcosa di strano, qualcosa coperto con un vecchio tessuto a quadri beige.  
Strinse i denti e allungò una mano per prenderlo, era parecchio impolverato; il tessuto era quello di una vecchia camicia e dalle dimensioni dell’oggetto avvolto capì che fosse un libro, possibilmente un libro dei Rouges.  
«Bingo» mormorò, quando ne vide una copertina. «Non può essere stato il nonno a nasconderlo» rifletté, «lui teneva troppo ai libri per fare cose come "nasconderne uno sotto il letto". L’HA NASCOSTO MANU!» realizzò gridando, e corse subito a leggerne l’indice.  
 _Capitolo 2 – La necessità di un Assistente e la sua Creazione._  
La verità ad un solo passo da lui.  
Con mano tremante, cercò subito la pagina del capitolo in questione.  
Lesse; le mani che tenevano il libro gli tremarono, si morse il labbro a sangue. Era tutto incredibilmente assurdo.  
Etienne era un’essenza parassita che necessitava di un ospite.  
I quattro Fanti erano totalmente diversi dalle altre carte che potevano materializzarsi formando sul momento un corpo umano – utilizzando sempre la stessa forma nel corso dei secoli – perché il loro essere Assistenti li rendeva bisognosi di un corpo speciale. Le carte, vivendo nella loro dimensione creata dalle Quattro Stirpi, non avevano modo di conoscere bene la realtà e la storia umana e di tenersi al passo con i tempi e se ciò per le carte normali poteva non essere un problema – perché tanto avrebbero attaccato gli umani comunque – per l’Assistente la questione sussisteva eccome, perché sarebbe arrivato sulla Terra completamente ignorante di volta in volta, in parte incapace di collaborare bene con il Jester e di vivere con lui.  
I Fanti erano essenze senza un aspetto umano che per vivere sulla Terra necessitavano di un corpo realmente esistente, da cui avrebbero _assorbito_ tutta la conoscenza necessaria del tempo storico in cui si svolgeva la Verifica di volta in volta.  
Sceglievano sempre un umano di un’età abbastanza vicina al Jester – non più di dieci anni più grande – qualcuno che _fosse in coma_ in un punto qualsiasi della Terra. Entrando nei mondo dei Sogni dell’umano scelto, il Fante gli chiedeva di stringere un patto con lui: se gli avesse permesso di utilizzare il suo corpo e la sua conoscenza sdoppiandolo, lui l’avrebbe guarito completamente facendolo risvegliare dal coma.  
Una volta stretto il patto, il corpo veniva sdoppiato proprio per permettere nel frattempo al Fante con i suoi poteri di guarire l’ospite, che di conseguenza accusava una frequenza cardiaca alterata e una temperatura corporea più alta del normale, e le conoscenze del Fante e quelle dell’ospite diventavano una cosa sola. Erano il Fante e l’ospite a formare l’Assistente, non era mai solo uno dei due ad esserlo, perché per il ruolo di Assistente c’era bisogno sia di una conoscenza umana, sia di una conoscenza da carta.  
Responsabilità del Fante era quella di tenere costantemente alte le difese mentali, in modo tale da tenere la coscienza dell’ospite il più possibile addormentata dentro il corpo: in questo modo, al risveglio avrebbe creduto di aver avuto soltanto un sogno, o un incubo, e che le battaglie combattute non fossero vere.  
In poche parole, l’ospite al risveglio non ricordava di aver stretto un patto col Fante né di aver combattuto, non ricordava l’esistenza delle carte né tantomeno quella del Jester con cui aveva vissuto, il tutto per proteggerlo dalla paura di essere impazzito al risveglio.  
Alex chiuse il libro e restò seduto a terra, attonito.  
Da qualche parte nel mondo, il corpo di Etienne era tornato alla vita, ma non ricordava nulla di lui. Qualcosa di Etienne era rimasto sulla Terra, ma probabilmente vederlo l’avrebbe solo straziato, perché non era propriamente lui, ma solo un corpo senza alcun ricordo.  
Capiva bene perché mai Manuele avesse nascosto quel libro.  
Si passò le mani sul volto respirando a fondo: adesso che lo sapeva, cos’aveva ottenuto? Un altro strazio?  
«Che diamine intendeva Holger per "concessione"?!» si domandò ad alta voce.  
In mezzo a quel mare di assurdità, sperò solo che ovunque fosse l’ospite di Etienne almeno adesso stesse completamente bene.

 

«Dobbiamo cercarli!» urlò Nina, disperata.  
Sapeva bene che dicendole una cosa simile le avrebbe provocato quella reazione, ma d’altra parte non sarebbe stato giusto nasconderglielo.  
«Nina, ascoltami…»  
«No, adesso devo trovare quel fottuto libro anch’io! Anche i Noirs avranno scritto qualcosa sull’argomento!»  
Era tornato a casa di lei per dirglielo di persona e ora la ragazzina stava mettendo a soqquadro la villa gettando libri ovunque per cercare le prove di ciò che avevano nascosto anche a lei. Era furiosa e piangeva.  
«Come si sono permessi… Come hanno potuto nasconderci una cosa simile?!»  
«Nina, calmati!»  
«La cassaforte, manca solo la fottuta cassaforte di mio padre!» urlò, uscendo dalla stanza relegata a biblioteca e andando a passo spedito nello studio accanto. _Sfondò_ la porta e richiamò il Bastone.  
«Nina, ragione, non puoi voler sul serio _scassinare_ la cassaforte di tuo padre con la magia!» la supplicò.  
«Ragionerò soltanto quando avrò sbattuto in faccia a mia madre quel fottuto libro!» tuonò, recitando in fretta un incantesimo e puntando il Bastone contro un quadro posto dietro la scrivania dello studio – una che probabilmente costava un rene e mezzo. Dietro il quadro c’era la cassaforte, che esplose scuotendo l’intera villa.  
Alex, che si era acquattato proteggendosi il volto con le braccia, provò a trattenere dal cadere un vaso cinese posto sopra un tavolino, poi si rese conto che l’onda d’urto aveva distrutto più di metà stanza e lo buttò a terra con aria stanca.  
Nina scavalcò la scrivania abbattuta e si mise a cercare l’oggetto agognato dentro la cassaforte scassinata. Il libro era proprio lì, lo prese e lesse il capitolo interessato restando in piedi davanti alla finestra semi sfondata dall’esplosione.  
Alex osservò i suoi occhi farsi man mano lucidi. «Nina…»  
«Dobbiamo cercarli» ripeté ostinatamente.  
«Non sappiamo nemmeno _da dove_ cominciare a cercarli!»  
Lei sporse il labbro e strinse il libro al petto. «Beh, noi due siamo italiani, avranno avuto bisogno di conoscenze italiane» fece pragmatica, «cominciare dalla nostra nazione mi sembra un’ottima idea!»  
«E una volta che li avremo trovati cosa faremo? Diremo loro "Ciao, ti ricordi di me? Abbiamo affrontato dodici carte insieme e alla fine tu eri proprio la più preoccupante di tutte"?» Lei sbuffò. «Antoinette» calcò il suo nome francese caricandolo di affetto e tenerezza, «questi due ragazzi, gli ospiti di Etienne e Holger, non ricordano probabilmente nulla di noi, al massimo hanno ogni tanto dei sogni in cui vedono loro stessi combattere contro le altre carte, non è giusto andare da loro pretendendo che ricordino mostruosità simili. Non è giusto piombare nelle loro vite, molto probabilmente completamente diverse dalle nostre, e metterli a conoscenza di cose come la magia, le carte francesi pazze omicida e certe cose terribili che abbiamo affrontato. Hanno pagato un prezzo per poter guarire e tornare alla vita, lasciamoli vivere serenamente, se lo meritano. _Glielo dobbiamo_ : se loro non avessero accettato il patto con i Fanti, noi non avremmo avuto degli Assistenti. Lasciamoli vivere le loro vite».  
Nina iniziò silenziosamente a piangere senza guardarlo. «Mi manca» protestò debolmente, «mi manca tantissimo!»  
«Lo so, anch’io sento terribilmente la mancanza del mio Assistente, ma riavere indietro dei corpi senza ricordi della vita passata insieme, non sarà come riavere loro. Lasciamoli in pace».  
Lei continuò a piangere, tirò su col naso e finalmente concordò annuendo; le sorrise dandole delle pacche affettuose e scherzose sulla testa.  
«Che cosa hai combinato?!» La madre di Nina entrò nello studio proprio in quel momento, sibilando furiosa. «Sono venuta subito non appena la servitù mi ha avvertita del caos che stavi creando!»  
Alex, stizzito già dal solo vederla, alzò la mano accennando un saluto carico d’ironia. «Salve, Carole, è sempre un piacere anche per me rivederla!»  
Nina, per tutta risposta, serrò la mascella e fece come aveva detto: lanciò il libro addosso a sua madre per sbatterglielo in faccia; lei riuscì a scansarlo per un pelo.  
«Piccola insolente! Come ti permetti di…»  
«Come vi siete permessi voi di nascondermi che Holger è un’essenza parassita!» urlò arrabbiata.  
Lei storse il naso. «Sapevamo che molto probabilmente ti saresti affezionata troppo a lui e avresti reagito così! Non puoi cercarlo, Antoinette, tanto è soltanto un semplice umano, neanche uno stregone, che ha avuto l’occasione di ospitare un essere sovrannaturale raro e importante come Ogier il Danese».  
«Giusto, perché se non è uno stregone per voi non conta nemmeno! Quante cose mi avete nascosto finora?! Sono stanca di essere il vostro piccolo soldato!»  
«Non sei un soldato! Sei una donna che dovrà essere in grado di…»  
«In grado di fare cosa?» l’interruppe. «In grado di darvi lustro a discapito di ogni mio possibile piacere personale? È una vita che sopprimo ogni mio desiderio!»  
«I Noirs non si sono costruiti in un giorno solo, abbiamo alle spalle secoli di studi e lavoro, secoli in cui abbiamo sacrificato tutto per essere quelli che siamo ora: non sarai certo tu a dire che la nostra condotta è sbagliata!»  
«Sono stanca di portare questo cognome _per voi_ e mai _per me_! Ho solo sedici anni!»  
«Un giorno sarai madre e toccherà anche a te essere la spalla di chi porterà avanti la responsabilità di un nome simile, e allora forse mi capirai!»  
«E chi dovrò sposare, qualcuno che m’imporrete voi?»  
«Di questo passo non credo proprio che sarai in grado di scegliere qualcuno all’altezza di un Noirs!»  
Ci fu un lampo di luce rossa accecante, Nina e sua madre indietreggiarono istintivamente.  
Alex aveva richiamato il Bastone, lo teneva davanti a sé mentre il simbolo del Jolly Rosso brillava ai suoi piedi e le Carte dei Cuori stavano sospese a mezz’aria davanti a lui. Era mortalmente serio.  
«Adesso basta» sentenziò atono.  
Carole lo fissò serrando le mascelle. «Non dovresti intrometterti».  
«Antoinette è _mia sorella_ , siamo i capostipiti di una Confraternita e siamo gli attuali Jester, ormai Jolly. Abbiamo combattuto insieme, direi che ho tutto il diritto di intromettermi».  
Rise sfrontata. «Osi fare una cosa simile?»  
Sbatté una sola volta il Bastone a terra e un’onda di magia rossa partì da lui correndo velocemente verso la donna; si fermò solo a pochi centimetri da lei, che fissò a labbra strette quel colpo rosso sospeso a mezz’aria che non l’aveva colpita di proposito.  
«Per voi contano i nomi e la discendenza pura, no?» sorrise sarcastico. «Sono Alexandre Rouges, ultimo stregone della nobile stirpe dei Rouges, Capostipite della Confraternita della Spina, Custode delle Carte dei Cuori, attuale Red Jester e Jolly Rosso a pieno titolo. Sono uno degli stregoni più forti del nostro tempo, direi che posso osare eccome».  
«E cosa vorresti fare?» gli chiese sprezzante.  
Il sorriso sarcastico di Alex si fece più largo. «In quanto legittimo discendente delle Quattro Stirpi, è mio compito assicurarmi che l’educazione di un altro discendente proceda nel modo giusto. Con il potere conferitomi da uno dei due titoli più alti all’interno delle Quattro Stirpi, quello di Jolly Rosso, mi dichiaro tutore e precettore di Antoinette Noirs».  
Materialmente non successe nulla, ma tutte le parole hanno un peso e quelle di uno stregone ne hanno pure il doppio: da qualche parte nei registri dell’Associazione Stregonesca, i nomi dei responsabili dell’educazione di Nina erano cambiati.  
«Non puoi portarla via dai Noirs!» gridò furiosa la madre.  
Alex fece scomparire il suo simbolo e le carte smisero di fluttuare, allungò una mano verso Nina, che gliela prese subito; non smaterializzò il Bastone per qualsiasi evenienza. «Non sto strappando via le sue radici, sarà una Noirs per sempre e porterà avanti la tradizione della stirpe delle Picche, _ma a modo suo_. La sto solo portando via _da voi_ ».  
«Te lo proibisco!» fece per usare il suo potere legato al Fuoco, ma Alex pose il Bastone in orizzontale fra di loro.  
«Ricordati chi sono e cosa sono capace di fare, non osare sbarrarmi la strada».  
Lo guardò furiosa assottigliando gli occhi. «Non finisce qui, riavremo Antoinette!»  
Strinse di più la mano di Nina e quasi la trascinò via di peso. «Ne dubito. Antoinette, segui il passo del tuo tutore».  
Nina lo seguì a bocca aperta mentre lui camminava lungo i corridoi della villa precedendola di un passo e continuando a stringerle la mano. «Dove stiamo andando?» gli chiese.  
«Non lo so. Sto improvvisando» mormorò a denti stretti con imbarazzo. «Questa mi è sembrata una buona uscita di scena» si fermò di colpo sulla porta e si voltò a guardarla, perplesso. «Vuoi fare i bagagli? Non ho idea di come finirà…»  
Lei si guardò un attimo indietro e poi posò una mano sulla chiave del cofanetto delle Carte delle Picche che portava al collo – con quello e grazie al suo titolo pieno avrebbe potuto materializzare le carte e il cofanetto in qualsiasi posto. «No, ho già con me tutto quello che mi serve».  
«Andiamo allora» le strattonò affettuosamente una mano.  
«Stai improvvisando sul serio?» gli domandò prima di salire in macchina.  
Sorrise furbo. «L’improvvisazione è sempre stata la mia carta migliore! Fai ciao-ciao alla tua megavilla!»  
Lei non si voltò, si limitò a mostrare il dito medio all’ingresso e poi salì in macchina. Alex scoppiò a ridere con gli occhi lucidi.  
Stavano facendo un’enorme cavolata, _ma erano insieme_.

 

Nina era stata troppo sconvolta da quella sua azione improvvisa di cui non le aveva mai accennato prima, per poter dire qualcosa, era evidente, ma d’altra parte non aveva protestato, quindi la cosa in qualche modo aveva dovuto andarle a genio.  
L’aveva portata a casa del nonno, lei aveva voluto subito farsi una doccia. Non sapendo che cambio darle, le aveva dato dei vestiti di Manuele.  
Seduto sul divano con la schiena contro il bracciolo, stava ultimando di compilare i documenti necessari da mandare all’Associazione Stregonesca per il suo nuovo ruolo di tutore; sentì i passi di lei e alzò lo sguardo per guardarla.  
Era la prima volta che la vedeva col suo faccino acqua e sapone, senza quel trucco nero così pesante. Era terribilmente piccola in quei vestiti maschili così grandi per lei e con le maniche rimboccate più volte – un paio di pantaloni sportivi e una maglia di un blu grigiastro – ma la cosa che lo colpì più di tutto fu un’altra.  
«I tuoi capelli!» esclamò incredulo.  
Nina aveva sempre portato i capelli lunghi fino alla vita, erano ondulati e non li curava molto, sebbene sembrassero molto forti e folti; le avevano sempre dato un’aria vagamente selvaggia e più da strega. Li aveva tagliati, adesso le arrivavano a malapena alle spalle.  
Era scalza – Alex si appuntò di comprarle un paio di ciabatte _rosa_ – e se ne stava in piedi davanti al divano cercando di coprirsi un piede con l’altro, rischiando di inciampare per i pantaloni troppo lunghi che necessitavano almeno di un’altra svolta; si mordicchiava un labbro e intrecciava nervosamente le dita.  
«Mi stanno così male? Ho visto la forbice in bagno e l’ho fatto da sola» si toccò con gesti nervosi le punte dei capelli, «credo che dovrò andare da una parrucchiera a sistemarli, perché non sono sfrangiati in modo artistico, sono solo tagliati alla cazzo».  
Alex trattenne un sorriso ironico quanto imbarazzato dalla situazione. «Perché l’hai fatto?»  
Lei continuò ad intrecciare le dita. «Perché è una cosa catartica, no? Nei film fantasy ad un certo punto si vede sempre la lady della situazione che prende il pugnale e, _zac_ , si taglia i capelli. Ho pensato che una volta tanto volevo fare anch’io una cosa stupida, catartica e da cliché. Mi stanno così male?» ripeté esitante.  
Scosse la testa. «Stai benissimo» posò i documenti sul tavolino, «vieni qua» aprì le braccia facendole cenno di venire ad accoccolarsi contro di lui; lei lo fece subito, nascose la testa contro il suo petto e lui le baciò la fronte.  
«Mi è dispiaciuto portarti via così, ma in quel momento ero troppo arrabbiato per pensare a qualcos’altro, ho agito d’istinto. So che è troppo tardi per chiedertelo, ma sei sicura che ti stia bene?»  
«Se non fossi stata d’accordo, ti avrei immediatamente dato un calcio nelle palle» brontolò contro il suo petto.  
Alex rise. «Effettivamente, ho pensato che in caso avresti protestato subito _vivacemente_. Non sei il tipo che si fa trascinare via fuori di casa…» Sospirò e la strinse di più a sé. «Sei anche sicura del fatto che non ti mancherà casa tua?»  
«Quel posto è troppo grande, ho vissuto solo abitudini monotone lì dentro, facevo sempre le stesse cose e ogni tanto mi illudevo che fosse proprio perché le stanze erano così tante e così grandi che non riuscivo a trovarmi con i miei genitori. Non ho ricordi colorati o sbiaditi legati a quel posto, solo una sorta di ammasso di pensieri informi, senza colori né odori. Gli spazi per me hanno cominciato a rimpicciolirsi solo quando è venuto Holger…»  
«Capisco» mormorò contro i suoi capelli. «Era già da un po’ che pensavo ad aiutarti a separarti dalla tua famiglia, avevo contattato l’Associazione Stregonesca per sapere come fare e trovare una scappatoia, ma io stesso non immaginavo che avrei agito così subito: sono stato troppo impulsivo».  
«Ne sono contenta» gli ribatté monocorde e senza guardarlo in faccia. Allora lo era davvero, se si nascondeva e provava forzatamente a non mostrare le sue emozioni; Alex sorrise.  
«I tuoi dovranno comunque mandarti mensilmente un assegno: sei minorenne e io legalmente mi occuperò soltanto della tua educazione stregonesca, è con questa scusa che posso tenerti lontana da loro, ma dubito che ti daranno molto… Sei pronta a fare dei piccoli sacrifici? Dovrai frequentare una scuola pubblica, per esempio…» la vide di sottecchi sbuffare e storcere il naso. «Oh, andiamo! _Io_ sono sopravvissuto al liceo!»  
«Dovrai prestarmi i tuoi anticorpi».  
«Va bene» sospirò sorridendo. «Dovrò assicurarmi che tu proceda sulla retta via e cresca portando bene il nome dei Noirs e delle Quattro Stirpi» continuò con un tono falsamente serio, «o l’Associazione Stregonesca ti rispedirà dai tuoi genitori, per quanto io abbia un potere superiore al loro. Hai nient’altro da dirmi o confessarmi?»  
Lei si fece titubante e si portò le nocche di una mano alla bocca, indecisa.  
«Antoinette» le disse guardandola con occhio critico, « _cosa_ hai fatto? Hai combinato qualcos’altro oltre a tagliarti i capelli?» provò ad intuire.  
«Mi sono fatta questo» rispose fiocamente sollevando l’orlo della maglietta. Sul fianco destro aveva un tatuaggio uguale a quello che lui si era fatto all’interno del braccio destro. «Ne volevo uno uguale al tuo».  
Alex si grattò la testa. «Suppongo che un padre normale ti caccerebbe di casa a questo punto, ma siccome sei già fuori di casa… vorrà dire che ci dovremo convivere» abbozzò un sorriso ironico. «Starai qui per tutto il tempo che vorrai».  
Lei sorrise di rimando e l’abbracciò di slancio. «Non dovevi vendere questa casa?» gli chiese all’orecchio.  
«Se ci sei tu, non posso. E non voglio».  
«Cosa dirai ai tuoi quando sapranno che qui adesso ci vivo io?»  
«Ci inventeremo una storia. Magari una buffa, di quelle che insospettiranno mia sorella e le faranno fare tanti film mentali su di noi, o una di quelle per cui il mio migliore amico mi guarderà fisso risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso».  
«Dovrai presentarmeli».  
«Oh, non vedo l’ora» risero insieme.  
La strinse più forte dondolandosi appena, come a cullarla fra le sue braccia; avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio. «Ho te, Antoinette, e tu hai me. Staremo bene» le promise. «Non so quanto tempo ci vorrà per assestarci, ma hai la mia parola: un giorno, io e te staremo bene». La vide annuire con gli occhi lucidi fra le sue braccia.  
Fra un giorno, una settimana, un mese, un anno, _due anni_ , ma sarebbero stati bene prima o poi.  
Era una certezza.  
Nello studio del nonno, l’orologio a pendolo scandiva lentamente il tempo col suo ticchettio, lento ma irrefrenabile, li cullava sussurrando loro quella promessa che sapeva di speranza: _era solo questione di tempo, solo quello._

 

Seduto su una panca di legno all’interno della loro villetta, Etienne guardava fuori dalla finestra, pensoso e con un sorriso vagamente malinconico sul viso. Sentì Holger arrivare ed entrare nella stanza, ma non distolse lo sguardo da fuori, solo il suo sorriso si fece più largo; allungò una mano all’indietro e lui gliela strinse.  
Quando Holger si sedette accanto a lui sulla panca, Etienne si voltò finalmente a guardarlo. Entrambi non portavano più la benda di cuoio sull’occhio.  
I _one-eyed Jacks_ , i "Fanti con un occhio solo", erano solo due nel mazzo di carte, quello di Cuori e quello di Picche, perché raffigurati di profilo. Per loro due, la benda era il simbolo del loro legame con la Terra e con il loro master o mistress, e una volta tolta tornavano da loro se la Verifica era in corso. Se invece non l’indossavano, voleva dire solo una cosa: la Verifica era ufficialmente finita.  
Etienne accarezzò il viso di Holger sorridendo nostalgico. «È bello guardare entrambi i tuoi occhi».  
Lui storse la bocca in un piccolo ghigno sarcastico. «Guardali bene, perché ne hai ancora per poco: sto per liberare il mio ospite».  
Sospirò stancamente. «Con te non si può mai essere romantici! Sto per andare anch’io, comunque».  
«Mi aspettavi» constatò.  
«Sì, ti aspettavo» sorrise e lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo. «Volevo baciarti un’ultima volta: ci vorranno altre sette generazioni per riavere un corpo, e chissà se ci rivedremo…»  
Holger gli accarezzò il viso a sua volta. «Non saremo realmente separati, paradossalmente siamo più separati da umani che da essenze, perché non possiamo fonderci».  
«Ma non possiamo toccarci» aggiunse Etienne sorridendo malinconico poggiando un palmo della propria mano contro il suo. «Ogni tanto mi viene voglia di averti più vicino, tutto qui».  
Quasi a voler spazzare via con forza quella malinconia, Holger gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò intensamente. «In fondo, abbiamo più di molti altri. Abbiamo _tempo_ ».  
«Sì, questo sì» gli strinse le mani e lo guardò negli occhi. «I ragazzi staranno bene, vero?»  
«Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile, ora spetta a loro. Se la caveranno» scrollò le spalle con finta indifferenza.  
«Parli sempre come se non te ne fregasse nulla, eh?» sottolineò con ironia.  
«Perché non me ne frega davvero nulla». _Mentì._  
«Ti amo anche per questo».  
«Etienne…» provò a replicare, ma l’altro gli posò una mano sulla bocca.  
«Sssh!» gli disse sorridendo dolcemente, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca di nuovo e a lungo. Era il loro ultimo bacio, lo sapevano. Almeno per quel tempo.  
Non si dissero nient’altro, restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio a guardarsi negli occhi intensamente, accarezzando l’uno il viso dell’altro. Poi, semplicemente capirono che era giunta l’ora.  
Etienne gli accarezzò l’angolo della bocca con un pollice. «Ciao» lo salutò con un piccolo sorriso.  
«Ciao» mormorò di rimando, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
Un attimo e, mentre si guardavano ancora negli occhi, i loro corpi lentamente diventarono fumo rosso e fumo nero, svanendo ad occhio umano.  
Nella villetta tornò a regnare un dolce e quieto silenzio; fuori in giardino, le gocce di rugiada posate sui petali delle rose rosse e nere scintillavano sotto i raggi del sole, i salici piangenti scandivano lentamente il tempo facendo frusciare le loro chiome seguendo il vento.  
Nella fontana posta a metà del vialetto che dal cancello portava all’ingresso, le statuine delle figure delle carte erano ancora ritratte nell’atto di inseguirsi correndo lungo il bordo della vasca con aria corrucciata; dall’alto da dove zampillava l’acqua, i due giullari con il mandolino imbracciato sembravano addirittura _raggianti_.  
Era finita.  


  


"The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flood lands to your door have been silenced forever more.  
The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row  
it seems farther than ever before  
Oh no.  
I need you so much closer"  
 ** _Transatlanticism_ \- Death Cab For Cutie** ([click](http://youtu.be/k1gLQ7ae8zk))  


 

  
_Uno…_  
Sentì uno strano rumore lontano, un sibilo o forse uno scampanellio, non sarebbe riuscito a dire bene cosa fosse. Fu la prima cosa che sentì.  
 _Due… Tre…_  
E poi quel suono si fece più forte, accelerò il ritmo, diventò più acuto, e vide immagini scorrere veloci e colorate, così tante e così rapide che sentì l’impulso di fermarle alzando una mano. Scoprì che il suo corpo non solo era pesante, ma non rispondeva neanche ai suoi comandi.  
 _Quattro… Cinque…_  
Più il ritmo aumentava, più la voglia di fermare quelle immagini diventava forte, perché gli stavano sfuggendo, stavano andando via lontano e non sarebbero mai più tornate indietro. Era come se gli stessero strappando il cuore dal petto.  
 _Sei… Sette…_  
C’era quel profilo che gli sfuggiva, capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, l’angolo di una bocca che accennava un sorriso. Il suono di una risata e poi via di nuovo. Quella testa non accennava proprio a voltarsi verso di lui.  
 _Otto… Nove…_  
E quando finalmente si girò verso di lui, non fece in tempo a vederlo, tutto si fece buio. Gli mancò l’aria e delle parole risuonarono nella sua testa.  
 _«Ti amo anch’io. Addio. Chiudi gli occhi»._  
 _Dieci._  
Due occhi verdi e castani si aprirono e fissarono un soffitto bianco sconosciuto.  
Era appena tornato alla vita.  


  


  
**_First breath after coma_ \- Explosions in the sky** (instrumental – [click](http://youtu.be/w0o8JCxjjpM))  


 

 

 

 


	16. Com'è che finì tutto

  
**16\. Com’è che finì tutto**   


  


  
_Due anni dopo._   


  


Faceva un caldo tremendo, l’asfalto accidentato scottava e alzava ancor di più la temperatura. L’aria era addirittura _densa_. Andando a cercare un riparo sotto un grosso ulivo che cresceva ai margini della strada, Alex si disse che se già a luglio faceva un caldo simile, ad agosto sarebbe morto: Nina sarebbe tornata a casa e l’avrebbe trovato schiattato a terra e, disperata, avrebbe fatto nuovamente una cosa catartica come tagliarsi i capelli, solo che visto che li aveva già corti, questa volta si sarebbe rapata a zero.  
Inspirò a fondo, materializzò il Bastone e si sedette ai piedi dell’albero; socchiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa all’indietro, poggiandola contro il tronco. C’erano delle mucche che pascolavano a poco meno di un chilometro, si sentiva un "leggero" olezzo, ma non era quello il problema in quel momento. Bastava solo aspettare, del resto, ormai conosceva bene i tipi come _lui_.  
Quando sentì la sua presenza – ossessiva, famelica, _malvagia_ – ghignò ad occhi chiusi.  
Riaprì gli occhi, guardò davanti a sé e vide un uomo, apparentemente un contadino vestito con abiti di un’altra epoca, che camminava tranquillo verso di lui, seguito da una mucca.  
«Salve» lo salutò l’uomo, affabile.  
Alex ghignò di nuovo e tirò su col naso. «Salve. Bella giornata per pascolare, eh?»  
«Eh sì, le mie mucche sono tanto contente» sorrise dando delle pacche sul dorso dell’animale.  
La povera bestia era spaventosamente magra, _soffriva_.  
«Le _tue_ mucche, eh?» mugugnò.  
L’uomo continuò ad accarezzare la mucca, non lo guardò. «Posso fare qualcosa per te, ultimo dei Rouges?»  
Alex sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Mi hai riconosciuto subito, vedo» schioccò la lingua fingendosi stizzito.  
«Avevo intuito che qui vicino ci fosse uno stregone, ma solo avvicinandomi ho capito bene che sangue e che magia scorre nelle tue vene» stava continuando ad accarezzare l’animale come se niente fosse. «Posso fare qualcosa per te, Jolly Rosso?» ripeté.  
«Uhm, vediamo…» fece finta di pensarci su e con una mano fece leva contro il terreno per rimettersi in piedi; giocherellò con il Bastone. «Mi hanno detto che ultimamente il bestiame di questa zona stranamente si ammala: le povere bestie smettono di mangiare e dimagriscono nel giro di pochi giorni, come se qualcosa succhiasse via i loro grassi e la loro vita. Ma suppongo che tu non ne sappia niente».  
Gli sorrise mellifluo. «No, non ne so niente».  
Alex si fece serio e con un gesto veloce gli puntò il Bastone alla gola. «Senti, ho davvero molto fretta, cerchiamo di venire al dunque, vuoi?»  
Le mani dell’uomo smisero di accarezzare la mucca, smise anche di sorridere. «Come vuoi, ma ricordati che l’hai voluto tu».  
Alex fece velocemente un passo indietro e schierò al volo le carte. «Etienne!» chiamò subito, e la spada del Fante dei Cuori fu immediatamente al suo servizio.  
Impugnò l’elsa e osservò come l’aspetto dell’uomo stesse cambiando: le unghie diventarono artigli mostruosi e ingialliti, le mani si coprirono di peli neri e i piedi s’ingrossarono così tanto da rompere le scarpe, rivelando di essere in realtà zampe dotate degli stessi artigli delle mani; il volto si trasfigurò, prese un aspetto belluino e i canini si trasformarono in lunghe zanne; capelli e barba si allungarono diventando un folto pelame nero.  
Alex lo fissò, fece ironicamente l’atto di sgranchirsi le spalle e le mani. «Ciao, lupastro» lo salutò atono; lo spirito malvagio gli rispose con un ringhio animalesco. «Hai anche un pessimo alito» rincarò, caricando l’attacco.  
Lo spirito si difese e l’attaccò usando gli artigli come coltelli affilati, Alex strinse i denti e provò a caricare i colpi con più forza possibile.  
«Dovresti tagliarti le unghie, sai? E lavarti anche, puzzi!» fece sarcastico; la bestia gli mostrò quanto fosse offesa ringhiando più forte. Alex sferrò un ultimo colpo, fece leva sulla spada che si era scontrata contro un braccio dello spirito e si slanciò indietro per andare rapidamente ad arrampicarsi sull’ulivo.  
«Vuoi fare come King Kong?» disse alla bestia, che stava ringhiando ancora e sembrava intenta a seguirlo fino al ramo più alto. «Dammi solo un po’ di tempo, ma tanto, ingombrante come sei, ci metterai un po’ ad arrivare qui». Si sistemò al centro di due grossi rami che si diramavano a forca e prese subito le Carte dei Cuori. «Otto di Cuori» chiamò, «al solito, passami un po’ della tua _roba_ » sogghignò.  
La carta rispose facendo materializzare una piccola fiala di vetro piena di un liquido trasparente; Alex la stappò con i denti e versò velocemente il contenuto lungo la lama.  
Quando la bestia era quasi arrivata a lui, Alex guardò una sola volta giù provando a scordarsi che soffriva di vertigini. «O la va, o la spacca» mormorò a se stesso; si preparò a saltare. «BANZAI!» urlò saltando giù.  
Atterrò malamente, perfino caricando per sbaglio il peso sulla gamba dal ginocchio mal funzionante, e ruzzolò a terra; si rialzò sibilando imprecazioni fra i denti.  
«Perché non posso mai fare un’azione figa? Perfino quel moccioso di Harry Potter è più figo di me!» si lamentò, mentre lo spirito, più furioso di prima, scendeva dall’albero e si preparava ad andare verso di lui.  
«Fatti sotto» ironizzò fissando la bestia negli occhi, «ho un regalino per te…»  
La bestia sfoderò gli artigli e l’attaccò, lui rispose provando a colpirlo con la lama in più punti, evitando i suoi affondi e concentrandosi solo su quello, ferirlo dappertutto. Fino a quando non lo vide cominciare a barcollare.  
«Stai cominciando a sentirti parecchio strano, vero?» sorrise sarcastico. «L’Otto di Cuori è sempre stata la mia spacciatrice di fiducia, quando non è occupata a fumarsi un intero campo di cannabis». Vide lo spirito provare a scrollarsi tenendosi la testa fra le mani; ne approfittò per chiamare una lama più pesante.  
«Re di Cuori, concedimi la tua spada!» affondò velocemente la spada di Etienne nel terreno e impugnò saldamente lo spadone del Re con entrambe le mani. Caricò il colpo, deciso ad usare la lama come un’ascia.  
«Ciao, lupastro. Addio, lupastro». Gli mozzò la testa.  
La testa animalesca dello spirito cadde a terra con un tonfo secco, immediatamente il corpo diventò come fatto di una strana sostanza liquida nera che perse forma e si lasciò assorbire dalla terra.  
Alex sospirò sollevato; poi si sentì osservato e alzò la testa: vide la mucca fissarlo indifferente continuando a ruminare.  
«Che c’è?» chiese, come se potesse rispondergli.  
«Muuuuu!»  
«Sì, lo so! Presto starai bene! Ciao!» gesticolò, riprendendosi la spada di Etienne estraendola dal terreno per poi abbassare gli scudi di difesa per gli umani posti intorno al campo.  
Corse verso la strada e prima di salire in macchina controllò se avesse ricevuto degli SMS al cellulare. Ce n’era uno da parte di Nina.  
"Fra un’ora e mezza dovrebbe toccare a me, dove sei?"  
Salì in macchina e le rispose prima di mettere in moto. "Al nostro secondo lavoro, prendere a calci nel culo degli spiriti random. Fra poco sarò lì". Partì sgommando.  
Non aveva detto niente a Nina che aveva saputo di quella strana epidemia che si stava diffondendo presso il bestiame di un paio di poveri pastori che vivevano fuori città, perché altrimenti non si sarebbe data pace e avrebbe voluto indagare con lui, quando invece doveva prepararsi per l’orale dell’esame di maturità.  
La scuola non era per niente vicina a quel posto, ma aveva ancora mezz’ora di tempo, poteva farcela. _Doveva farcela_ : aveva promesso a Holger che non avrebbe mai lasciato Nina da sola con le sue ansie, non poteva tirarsi indietro, non poteva fallire.  
Corse come un pazzo, non rispettò un limite di velocità e arrivò davanti ai cancelli del liceo frenando di colpo. Parcheggiò alla meglio, scese dall’auto e corse dentro la scuola.  
Sapeva che gli esami orali si tenevano nell’aula magna, il cui ingresso era proprio di fronte la porta centrale; spinse la porta col maniglione antipanico ad aprirsi e guardò l’interno della stanza: vide una ragazza scendere le scale che portavano in fondo all’aula, dove c’erano due cattedre poste l’una accanto all’altra con dietro seduti dei professori.  
«Antoinette!» la chiamò.  
La sua adorata sorellina, con indosso un paio di jeans troppo larghi per lei e una maglietta celeste, si voltò verso di lui; aveva indosso gli orecchini a forma di girasole che gli aveva regalato e il ciondolo a forma di picca di Holger, portava i capelli corti stretti in un codino sulla nuca.  
Gli sorrise, e lui si sentì così fiero di lei da sentirsi pizzicare gli occhi.  
«Ti voglio bene» le sillabò da lontano.  
«Anch’io» gli rispose allo stesso modo sorridendo, prima di voltarsi e continuare a scendere le scale.  
Nina si sedette davanti ai professori, lui si accomodò su una sedia posta in una fila a metà dell’aula magna.  
Ancora una volta, si sentì osservato. Si voltò alla sua destra e vide un paio di compagne di classe di Nina guardarlo con occhi adoranti.  
«Che carini!» le sentì dire.  
«Non è la mia ragazza! È mia sorella!» specificò esasperato. Loro continuarono lo stesso a fissarlo con espressione ebete. «Lasciamo perdere» sbuffò, mettendosi a braccia conserte e seguire l’esame.  
Tanto quello era l’ultimo giorno che Nina avrebbe passato in quel postaccio così pieno di sue coetanee, l’università sarebbe stata tutt’altra cosa.  
O almeno se lo augurava.  
A fine esame, Nina riprese la sua grossa borsa a tracolla carica di libri che prima aveva posato su una sedia e corse da lui; lui l’abbracciò forte e si dondolarono sul posto.  
«Brava la mia piccola» le sussurrò; per un attimo gli sembrò che gli stesse perfino facendo le fusa come una gatta.  
«Nina? Com’è andata?» delle compagne di classe la chiamarono, lui lasciò andare.  
Alex seguì a distanza il gruppetto di ragazze; si sedette sui gradini dell’ingresso della scuola osservando a rispettosa distanza Nina e le sue amiche chiacchierare sedute su dei motorini.  
Nina era diventata quasi una perfetta _queen bee_ , solo che, a differenza delle classiche _queen bee_ dei telefilm americani, si limitava ad attirare a sé le ragazze più deboli o che venivano prese in giro per qualsiasi ragione e a prendere a calci nel culo chiunque osasse offenderle. Spesso li prendeva davvero _letteralmente_ a calci nel culo. Era osteggiata dalle ragazze più carine della scuola e temuta da gran parte dei maschi, ma a suo modo era una reginetta, una di quelle che al posto dello scettro mostrano il dito medio. Probabilmente, se mai avesse incontrato una cheerleader sulla sua strada, le avrebbe spezzato le gambe prima che potesse urlare "Datemi una A".  
Il diretto contatto con gli Incubi l’aveva fatta confrontare il più delle volte con la solitudine umana e con la paura di non essere mai felici, compresi e realizzati; aveva man mano sviluppato un’intolleranza sempre maggiore nei confronti delle persone che screditavano duramente gli altri e il risultato era quello che ora Alex aveva davanti agli occhi.  
Era rimasta abbastanza taciturna, ma quando apriva bocca, la sua lingua uccideva più di una spada e la sua intolleranza verso un certo tipo di persone l’aveva spinta una volta per tutte a provare a relazionarsi con gli altri per tentare di rompere quel cerchio di distimia che circondava lei e le ragazze più deboli.  
Era diligente e studiosa, con un forte senso del dovere, e fuori dallo stretto campo dei Noirs, oltre quel recinto che le aveva sempre impedito di vedere il mondo, era sbocciata.  
Era raggiante, la sua piccola sorellina.  
La vide tornare da lui sorridendo. «Grazie per essere venuto».  
Scrollò le spalle. «Te l’avevo promesso».  
Si corrucciò. «Perché non mi hai detto niente che c’era uno spirito in azione?!» gli chiese a bassa voce, per non essere sentita dagli altri.  
«Forse perché stavi preparando un esame?» ironizzò. Sentirono le amiche chiamarla di nuovo. «Vogliono che tu vada con loro?» le chiese con un sorriso.  
Lei si morse un labbro, dispiaciuta. «Mi hanno invitata a festeggiare con un gelato, ma io vorrei stare con te…»  
«Vai, festeggeremo a pranzo» la fece girare verso le ragazze dandole una sculacciata scherzosa.  
«Grazie! A più tardi!» sorrise contenta e andò dalle amiche.  
Sorridendo con nostalgia, l’osservò salire su un motorino: presto lei sarebbe andata via di casa per continuare gli studi fuori città, e allora lui cosa avrebbe fatto? Si sarebbe messo a frignare dicendo che la sua bambina era cresciuta? Si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia al sol pensiero.  
Si alzò dalla gradinata e tornò alla macchina: doveva fare la spesa prima di rientrare a casa.  
Stava tranquillamente aprendo lo sportello, quando sentì all’improvviso una strana scia di magia: si voltò a guardarsi intorno, circospetto. Era qualcosa di abbastanza simile alla magia delle carte, ma ovviamente non era una carta, non poteva esserlo. Poi, come quella traccia era apparsa, svanì, lasciandolo col dubbio di aver preso un abbaglio.  
Scrollò le spalle e salì in macchina: aveva altro da fare, piuttosto che andare alla ricerca di cose che l’avrebbero fatto perdere in una marea di ricordi troppo pieni di nostalgia e sofferenza. Andava bene così.

 

Parcheggiò l’auto di fronte la casa del nonno e scese con due sacchetti della spesa. Quella era casa sua e di Nina, ormai, lei tornava alla megavilla soltanto nei periodi di studio molto intensi, quando tendeva ad isolarsi in posti estremamente silenziosi, come prima degli esami. Tanto i suoi genitori non erano mai in casa.  
Non appena superò gli scudi invisibili posti a protezione dell’abitazione, sentì subito una piccola mente conosciuta provare a sintonizzarsi con la sua, segno che _lei_ l’aveva sentito arrivare. Sorrise e allineò il proprio pensiero al suo, permettendole di mostrargli ciò che vedeva lei: da un punto molto basso, quasi il pavimento, vide che la casa era in perfetto ordine – lei ci teneva a fargli sapere che non aveva combinato danni, quando lui era assente – e che lo stava aspettando davanti all’ingresso.  
Quando aprì la porta, effettivamente, se la ritrovò davanti. «Sono tornato, Minerva!»  
«Miao!»  
Il suo famiglio era una gatta di poco più di un anno, una bastardina dagli occhi verdi e dal pelo di media lunghezza, pezzata di rosso e nero e col ventre bianco.  
«Sì, sì, ora ti do da mangiare!» La micia lo seguì in cucina zampettando veloce con la coda ritta. «Bastet!» chiamò il famiglio di Nina. «Tu non hai fame?»  
Bastet, una gatta dagli occhi gialli e dal pelo nero, corto e lucidissimo, entrò in cucina con aria assonnata e passo lento; lo guardava sempre con diffidenza, anche se a pensarci bene, Bastet guardava _tutti_ con diffidenza, mentre con Nina era tutta un ammazzo di fusa e coccole.  
«Di buon umore come sempre, noto» ironizzò Alex, riempiendo le loro ciotole mentre Minerva si strusciava forte contro le sue gambe.  
Dato da mangiare alle gatte, si lavò le mani e cominciò a sistemare la spesa; aprì il frigo con un grosso sospiro e fece per posare un’insalata.  
E lo sentì di nuovo.  
C’era quella scia di magia, quella traccia inspiegabile, ed era vicino alla casa, anche se fuori dagli scudi protettivi.  
Si morse un labbro, pensoso: non poteva essere una carta – le avevano prese tutte – ma solitamente tutto quello che in qualche modo c’entrava con le carte non era mai del tutto buono – i loro avi erano stati così "spiritosi" quando le avevano create…  
Si voltò a guardare Minerva, che aveva già spazzolato via tutta la pappa e si stava leccando il pelo.  
«Minerva» la chiamò; la gatta drizzò subito le orecchie e lo guardò con attenzione, «qui vicino c’è un intruso, qualcuno con della magia addosso: trovalo» le ordinò.  
Immediatamente, la gatta si alzò su tutte e quattro le zampe e schizzò fuori dalla gattaiola che dava sul cortile sul retro.  
Alex sintonizzò di nuovo la sua mente con quella del suo famiglio, si mosse a passi lenti per la casa e prese le carte che aveva ancora in tasca; prima di uscire dalla porta che dava sul cortile, chiamò la spada di Etienne.  
Minerva, che l’aveva preceduto, gli mostrò dapprima un’auto parcheggiata a qualche metro da casa loro, poi salì su un albero e provò a fargli vedere meglio chi ci fosse alla guida. Era un uomo, non sembrava molto vecchio, forse poco più grande di Alex stesso, peccato che la visuale non fosse delle migliori. Minerva raffinò l’udito e provò a fargli sentire qualcosa: il tizio aveva il respiro agitato, la gatta stava fiutando la sua paura.  
Sommando tutti gli indizi, era un tizio con addosso una traccia di magia delle carte e che aveva paura. Se aveva paura delle persone che abitavano in quella casa, il Jolly Rosso e il Jolly Nero, non doveva essere esattamente qualcuno con cui loro due potevano non avercela, altrimenti perché temerli?  
Il tizio smise di esitare e uscì dalla macchina; Alex accelerò il passo, scavalcò un muretto ed evocò prontamente dei muri d’invisibilità per gli umani. Lo sorprese alle spalle premendogli la spada contro la schiena.  
«Girati» gli ordinò secco. «Piano».  
Sentì il ragazzo deglutire a stento, lo vide alzare lentamente le mani in alto e fare come ordinato.  
Vide il suo viso e gli venne un colpo, il mondo prese a girargli intorno.  
«HOLGER!»  
Il ragazzo fissò la spada, preoccupato, e la indicò con un dito, quasi a dirgli di allontanarla da lui, per favore. «Non esattamente…» biascicò con tono nervoso, «credo di essere stato il suo… _ospite_ ».  
Alex abbassò la spada e non riuscì a smettere di fissarlo a bocca aperta. Provò ad articolare delle parole, ma come risultato boccheggiò soltanto. «C-cosa ci fai tu q-qui?» balbettò. «C-cosa… c-come hai fatto a ricordare tutto?» Lo vide farsi esitante.  
«Ricordare tutto? No, no» gesticolò, «io non ricordo proprio tutto. Io…» era davvero impaurito, _sconvolto_. «Senti, io avevo queste immagini ricorrenti di una vita che non mi appartiene, che credevo quantomeno di non aver vissuto, e mi perseguitavano, ok? Perché mi facevano sentire delle emozioni vere, _profonde_ , allora ho provato a cercare qualcosa o qualcuno che mi aiutasse a capire se fosse tutto vero. Sono giunto fin qui e ho visto _te_ e la _spada_ » indicò la lama, «quindi devo dedurre che sia tutto VERO?»  
Alex lo fissò incredulo. «Oh mio Dio» mormorò, «Holger ha tenuto le difese basse».  
«Io credo di… sì?» concluse incerto.  
Alex smaterializzò la spada; si grattò la testa. «Senti… come ti chiami?»  
«Andrea. Tu sei Alex, vero?»  
«Sì» annuì. «Sei spaventato?» anche se si rese subito conto di quanto fosse stata stupida quella domanda.  
Rise in modo isterico. «No, _sconvolto_ ».  
«Ti va di entrare in casa così ne parliamo con calma?» gli fece un cenno verso la porta d’ingresso.  
«Sì» assentì deglutendo con forza.  
Lo fece entrare e l’invitò ad accomodarsi nello studio, su una delle due vecchie poltrone poste di fronte alla scrivania; gli prese un bicchiere d’acqua, che bevve con mani tremanti.  
Si sedette di fronte a lui. «Scusami se ti ho attaccato, ma ho sentito la presenza di un intruso e che avevi paura, ho pensato fossi un "nemico"».  
Gli sorrise imbarazzato. «Avevo paura di scoprire che fosse tutto vero, o anche di fare una figura di merda e che mi scambiaste per pazzo».  
Alex sorrise con lui. «Come vedi invece è tutto vero, quindi… qualsiasi cosa tu voglia chiedermi o chiarire, dimmela pure tranquillamente, ok?» lo rassicurò. «Non pensare un solo secondo di essere pazzo o di essere scambiato per tale, perché io faccio parte delle cose che ricordi e come vedi sono vero» indicò se stesso, «qualsiasi cosa tu voglia chiedermi o dirmi, io non ti scambierò per pazzo e non pensare mai di esserlo».  
«Grazie» mormorò ad occhi bassi.  
«Ok» Alex sospirò e batté le mani sulle ginocchia, «proviamo a trovare un punto da cui partire. Cosa sai sulla magia e sulle carte?»  
«Se la spada che ho visto è proprio vera ed è come ricordo quella di un Fante, direi che sull’argomento so tutto…»  
Alex prese le Carte dei Cuori dalla tasca dei jeans e gliele mostrò. «Tutto-tutto?»  
Lui le fissò stranamente nostalgico. «Nina aveva quelle delle Picche…»  
Sentendolo pronunciare il nome di Nina, Alex sorrise intenerito. «Quindi sai delle Quattro Stirpi e della Verifica?»  
Annuì. «Quello che ricordo è che ho fatto un patto con Holger. Sono stato coinvolto in un gravissimo incidente stradale, sono entrato in coma e c’erano poche speranze che mi risvegliassi; Holger mi ha scelto come suo ospite e mi ha proposto uno scambio: io gli avrei permesso di copiare completamente il mio corpo e possedere questa copia, lui in cambio mi avrebbe guarito completamente permettendomi di tornare a vivere normalmente. Prima mi ha spiegato anche ampiamente e con cura della magia, delle carte e perché mai gli servisse il mio corpo, perché voleva essere sicuro che io capissi bene cosa avrebbe comportato accettare il patto. D’altra parte, non sarei tornato subito alla vita, perché per tutto il periodo della Verifica sarei rimasto in coma; mi ha detto "Sii cosciente che mentre io utilizzo il tuo corpo, i tuoi cari aspettano il tuo risveglio". Ha aggiunto anche che una volta ripreso conoscenza, non avrei ricordato nulla per il mio bene, perché altrimenti avrei creduto di essere diventato pazzo – cosa che effettivamente poi a tratti ho pensato – e che al massimo la Verifica sarebbe durata un anno, quindi un anno intero di coma».  
«Ti ricordi anche di Nina…» incalzò, stupito.  
«Sì. Holger per gran parte della Verifica ha tenuto le difese altissime, soprattutto durante le battaglie: non voleva assolutamente che io vedessi i Battle Ring, che guardassi in faccia gli Incubi, diceva che mi sarei spaventato a morte, e ci credo! Era come…» s’indicò la testa con entrambe le mani. «Era come stare chiusi in una stanza senza porte, dove c’era solo una finestra troppo sporca per poter guardare fuori: non vedevo nulla, capivo poco e niente cosa stesse succedendo fuori di me. Ogni tanto la cosa mi stressava, Holger diceva che avevo una personalità troppo forte, troppo spiccata, e che anche inconsciamente tendevo a ribellarmi a lui, così mi concedeva una boccata d’aria di tanto in tanto. Quando lo faceva, si chiudeva a chiave nella sua stanza, abbassava le tende in modo tale che io non potessi guardare fuori dalle finestre e capire in che posto fossi e toglieva di mezzo qualsiasi oggetto riguardasse Nina, per non darmi indizi sulla sua identità; poi abbassava le difese, io riprendevo possesso del mio corpo e mi "sgranchivo"».  
Alex era sempre più sconvolto; incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Allora com’è che ora ricordi tutto così bene, se le difese sono state solo parzialmente abbassate?»  
Scosse la testa. «No, te l’ho detto, non ricordo esattamente tutto: dal patto fino a poco più di metà Verifica, io non ricordo niente perché _non vedevo niente_ , ha tenuto le difese molto alte, poi…» esitò.  
«Poi? Cos’è successo?» insisté.  
«Poi mi ha chiesto di stringere un altro patto, mi ha detto che visto che ogni tanto necessitavo di sgranchirmi, avrebbe tenuto le difese più basse, anche se poi le avrebbe rialzate al massimo durante le battaglie, e in cambio di ciò, se io mai mi fossi ricordato di Nina al risveglio, avrei dovuto… _cercarla_ ».  
Gli occhi di Alex si fecero di colpo lucidi e stranamente di riflesso anche quelli del ragazzo. «Ah» esalò, quasi con un gemito strozzato.  
«Holger adorava davvero Nina» continuò Andrea, «e nei momenti in cui era preoccupato per lei le sue difese si facevano più deboli senza che lui lo volesse e io… _la vedevo_ e sentivo quello che sentiva lui. Non voleva abbandonarla, mi ha detto "So bene che tu per lei sarai un perfetto sconosciuto, ma vorrei lasciarle almeno te"».  
«Holger ha lasciato te a Nina» ripeté debolmente passandosi le mani sul volto, _tremando_.  
«Io non ero molto convinto della cosa, perché sapevo che avrei avuto solo degli incubi o dei sogni ogni tanto in cui avrei visto "cose"… molto probabilmente avrei creduto di aver perso qualche rotella a seguito dell’incidente, ma Holger ha insistito dicendomi che se mai avessi ricordato che mi aveva chiesto esplicitamente lui di cercare Nina, io l’avrei fatto. Non ci ho creduto più di tanto, ma alla fine non mi costava niente, così ho acconsentito: lui ha cominciato a tenere le difese più basse, mantenendo sempre però il pieno controllo del mio corpo, e io ho avuto modo di conoscere Nina attraverso lui, di sentirmi più libero».  
Alex sorrise provando a trattenere le lacrime, si morse un labbro. «E la cosa ha funzionato».  
«Sì, direi di sì» sorrise nervosamente.  
«Come hai fatto a trovarci?» chiese incuriosito.  
«Beh, una volta che Holger ha abbassate le difese, io ho saputo tutto di Nina: chi era la sua famiglia, dove abitava… I Neri sono abbastanza in vista, una famiglia facoltosa, non è poi così difficile trovarli!» sorrisero entrambi con ironia. «Solo non sono riuscito a muovermi subito: sai, sono stato in coma e per quanto la cura di Holger sia stata miracolosa, il mio corpo non era più abituato a muoversi… ho avuto bisogno di una certa terapia…»  
«Immagino» annuì.  
«E poi, quando ho potuto provare a cercare Nina, non l’ho più trovata dove avrebbe dovuto essere. Ho chiesto un po’ in giro, ho saputo che stava fuori città "da un amico". L’unico amico a cui gli altri potevano riferirsi e che mi è venuto in mente, l’unica persona di cui Nina si fidava davvero, eri tu, quindi ho provato a cercarti. E li sono sorti i problemi».  
Alex si perplesse. «Come mai?»  
«Perché di Nina, conoscendo la famiglia, sono riuscito a trovare la sua città e la casa, ma di te sapevo soltanto che eri Alex-Alexandre Rouges, ho solo ipotizzato che il tuo cognome potesse essere Rossi, visto che quello di Nina era Neri! Ma poi… non sapevo nient’altro: città, casa o qualsiasi piccola inutile cosa… Niente. Mi sono ricordato solo che spesso dicevi a Nina che non eri uno stregone, ma solo uno studente universitario» Alex rise al ricordo, «allora mi sono munito di pazienza e ho cercato nei risultati degli esami delle università tutti gli Alessandro Rossi… che come potrai immaginare, visto che il tuo cognome è così comune, sono veramente _tanti_ » concluse con una certa ironia teatrale.  
Lo fissò sbalordito. «Mi hai cercato in tutte le università italiane?!»  
«No, no, no» scosse la testa, «ho pensato per prima cosa di cercare nelle università della stessa regione di Nina, perché ogni volta che viaggiavate o viaggiavamo, usavate il treno e il viaggio durava poco, quindi ho ipotizzato che c’erano buone possibilità che non abitaste così lontani. Ci ho messo un bel po’, ma mi ha aiutato il fatto che, non appena trovavo un Alessandro Rossi, mi mettevo a girare per la città sperando di avere dei flash, di riconoscere qualcosa, fino a quando non ho letto il tuo nome nella facoltà di Economia, ho vagato a zonzo e… passando da questa strada ho ricordato qualcosa» gli occhi gli tornarono lucidi. «Stamattina quando non c’eravate ho chiesto al vostro vecchietto vicino se qui abitasse un certo Alessandro Rossi…»  
Alex si passò la mano sulla fronte sorridendo. «Lo zio Gino… quello dà corda a tutti».  
«Già» sorrise anche lui, «mi ha detto che vivevi con una ragazzina "tanto brava" e bionda, e nel mare delle sue chiacchiere ha aggiunto che oggi aveva l’esame di maturità».  
«Così hai provato ad andare a vederla…» aggiunse lui, ricordando di averlo sentito anche vicino alla scuola.  
«Già, ma poi ho visto te e… Dio mio» scosse la testa, «l’impatto mi ha tramortito e spaventato! Cerca di capire: passo due anni a sognare e ricordare cose che in teoria non ho vissuto, poi ti vedo e ho conferma di aver realmente vissuto una cosa così fuori dal normale! Ero scioccato e spaventato!»  
«È normale! Poi io ti ho pure attaccato… Giuro, mi dispiace!»  
«Non potevi saperlo» lo scusò.  
«Avrei potuto essere più delicato…» si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. Lo vide guardarsi intorno.  
« _Lei_ dov’è?» chiese esitante.  
Sbuffò un sorriso commosso. «È con le amiche, è andata a prendere un gelato con loro per festeggiare la fine degli esami».  
«Capisco» assentì.  
Alex prese un portafoto posato sulla scrivania e glielo porse: conteneva una foto di lui e Nina abbracciati. «Credo che sia abbastanza diversa da come te la ricordi, ha cambiato parecchio il suo look» ironizzò.  
Lui guardò la foto con nostalgia. «Non è solo questo, per la prima volta la sto vedendo con i miei veri occhi, anche se non di presenza, _è diverso_. È bellissimo questo».  
«Immagino» sorrise.  
«Come sta?» gli chiese con ansia.  
«Sta bene, tranquillo» lo rassicurò subito. «È cresciuta bene, l’ho tolta dalle grinfie dei suoi genitori» risero insieme, «è riuscita a lasciarsi andare e a realizzare qualche suo sogno. Adesso riesce anche a relazionarsi meglio con gli altri e ad esprimere meglio le sue emozioni».  
«Meno male» abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Prima di combinare un vostro incontro, però, vorrei parlarle… Devo _prepararla_ , capisci?» gesticolò.  
«Certamente».  
«Voglio dire…» lo guardò intensamente, «tu non sei per niente Holger, non che tu sia meglio o peggio di lui, solo che non sei lui. Ti muovi perfino in modo diverso da lui, gesticoli di più, non fai sorrisi sarcastici, non mi sembri cinico e hai perfino uno sguardo diverso… Devo prepararla a questo, non mi va che, per esempio, adesso rientri a casa e _puff_ ti incontri così di colpo: potrebbe venirle un infarto, così come stava venendo a me poco fa!» sorrise nervoso.  
«Ti capisco perfettamente» concordò.  
«Però per me va bene che vi vediate, eh? Assolutamente, per me va bene anche domani o, perché no?, stasera: voglio solo il tempo di scambiare prima due parole con lei».  
«Sono d’accordo» assentì sospirando; poi lo guardò inclinando appena la testa. «Holger aveva ragione, sei proprio un bravo ragazzo».  
Alex sbuffò un sorriso imbarazzato. «Me l’ha detto fino alla fine».  
«Si era affezionato anche te».  
«Lo so» si grattò la testa in un gesto agitato distogliendo lo sguardo. In quel momento, Bastet entrò quatta-quatta nello studio; si fermò a fissare entrambi i ragazzi, annusò l’aria in direzione di Andrea e poi inaspettatamente gli balzò in grembo, iniziando a fare le fusa.  
«Ehi!» Andrea sorrise sorpreso iniziando a farle i grattini dietro la testa.  
Alex fissò la micia assottigliando gli occhi. «È la gatta di Nina, di solito non fa così neanche con me. Se stai simpatico a lei, ci sono buone probabilità che piacerai anche alla sua padrona» ci scherzò su. «È il suo famiglio».  
Andrea continuò a coccolare Bastet, sorridendo teneramente. «Non ricordavo che aveste dei famigli».  
«Lei ha Bastet, io Minerva: le abbiamo prese poco più di un anno fa e legate a noi con degli incantesimi, grazie a cui hanno una vista e un udito più forti degli altri gatti e possono mostrarci quello che vedono e sentono. Vivranno un po’ più del normale e sono un po’ più intelligenti dei gatti comuni».  
Sorrise meravigliato. «Che cosa fantastica! È proprio…» esitò, incerto, «fuori dall’ordinario, ma mi ci dovrò abituare».  
«Credo proprio di sì. Prima io avevo un gatto, ma non era un famiglio, Anacleto, te lo ricordi? Un gattone grigio abbastanza vecchio…» fece dei cenni con le mani per indicargli le dimensioni.  
«Uhm no, non mi ricordo di lui. La cosa strana è che non ho solo dei sogni come aveva detto Holger, ho dei flash anche da sveglio, solo che siccome per il primo periodo ha tenuto le difese altissime e poi solo parzialmente basse, ho dei ricordi "a momenti"» gesticolò, «per esempio, non ricordavo _tutta_ questa città, né il suo nome, ma ho ricordato la strada di casa tua. Ricordo questa stanza» indicò il pavimento, «ma non ricordo il tuo gatto».  
Alex si stranì. «Non dovresti avere ricordi anche da sveglio, così come non dovresti avere su di te una traccia di magia delle carte, che adesso posso dire con più precisione sia certamente la traccia del Fante di Picche. È grazie a questo che riesci a vedere oltre gli scudi d’invisibilità, o altrimenti io stesso non avrei potuto includerti dentro al campo e attaccarti».  
«Forse Holger alla fine ha trovato un modo per lasciarmi una sua traccia, in modo tale che Nina riuscisse in qualche modo ad individuarmi… Non so…»  
"Ti abbiamo fatto una concessione". «O forse le carte hanno fatto una concessione, chissà» sospirò pensoso. Di sottecchi, vide Andrea guardarlo improvvisamente serio e… _dispiaciuto_. «Che c’è?» chiese con sospetto.  
Il ragazzo posò delicatamente la gatta a terra e lo guardò negli occhi. «Di te ricordo delle cose in particolare, tipo tutti i momenti in cui Holger in qualche modo stava giù per qualcosa che ti riguardava…»  
Alex sorrise nervosamente e mise le mani avanti. «Se è per quanto riguarda il fatto che ho dovuto infilzarti» fece con ironia per sdrammatizzare, «giuro che non è più mia intenzione trapassarti con una spada!»  
Lui abbozzò un sorriso e scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «No, Holger ha tenuto le difese altissime in quel momento, non ho visto né ho sentito nulla, nonostante sapessi quello che stava per succedere. Non si tratta di questo, si tratta di altro, e…» esitò. «Non posso non dirtelo, so che Holger vorrebbe che te lo dicessi».  
Alex si fece di colpo serio e sentì stranamente paura. «Di cosa si tratta?»  
Lui fece un grosso respiro, come se si stesse preparando ad un lungo racconto. «Io sono entrato in coma a seguito un incidente in autostrada in cui sono state coinvolte molte auto, quasi tre anni fa. Le mie condizioni erano molto gravi e mi hanno trasportato subito all’ospedale del capoluogo…»  
In un lampo, Alex ricordò se stesso all’ospedale.  
 _«C’è stato un grave incidente in autostrada, sono state coinvolte parecchie auto… Ho sentito che hanno trasportato qui d’urgenza un paio di vittime…»_  
 _«Ah. Come stanno?»_  
 _«Ho visto piangere delle persone all’entrata dell’ospedale, li ho sentiti dire che sono entrati in coma. Non si sa se si risveglieranno»._  
«Quasi tre anni fa ho avuto anch’io un incidente! Sono stato in quell’ospedale e ricordo benissimo il trambusto che ci fu quando trasportarono le vittime entrate in coma! Siamo stati nello stesso ospedale!» realizzò.  
Andrea lo guardò meravigliato. «Questo non lo sapevo! Ti giuro che non lo sapevo, non ero nemmeno a conoscenza del fatto che tu avessi avuto un incidente…»  
Improvvisamente, Alex sentì la sua paura aumentare, mista ad un presentimento. «Continua a raccontare» l’invitò nervosamente.  
Scosse la testa come a provare a riprendersi da quella notizia. «Comunque, io e altre vittime fummo portati d’urgenza in quell’ospedale e inevitabilmente le nostre famiglie si conobbero. Quando uscii dal coma, vennero a farmi visita i genitori di un ragazzo che come me era entrato in coma a seguito quell’incidente: le nostre famiglie, nella tragedia, si erano offerte supporto a vicenda; per me fu inevitabile poi incontrare quel ragazzo…»  
Alex strinse i denti e sentì gli occhi diventargli nuovamente lucidi e il cuore scoppiargli il petto. «Quel ragazzo era l’ospite di Etienne, vero?»  
«Sì».  
Per un lungo istante, Alex cercò di capire se fosse appena morto o meno, poi la paura s’impossessò di nuovo di lui. «Cosa gli è successo? Sta bene?»  
«Si è svegliato anche lui, ha fatto anche lui una lunga terapia e adesso sta benissimo, te lo giuro» lo tranquillò posandogli le mani sulle braccia. Doveva sembrare davvero sconvolto, se Andrea stava provando a rassicurarlo in quel modo. «Cammina sulle sue gambe, ha tutti gli organi a posto, si muove normalmente ed è da poco tornato a lavoro».  
Il dubbio si fece forte. «Se l’hai riconosciuto, perché non hai mai parlato con lui dei tuoi ricordi? Magari avrebbe potuto aiutarti…»  
«Non gli ho detto niente perché paradossalmente è stato proprio vederlo che mi ha fatto dubitare della veridicità di ciò che ricordavo».  
«Perché?» insisté impaziente.  
«Alex, io ricordo bene voi due insieme, Holger è stato maledettamente male quella sera, ha ceduto e…» chiuse gli occhi come se la cosa gli facesse davvero male, e forse era proprio così, «ho visto l’intera scena. Una cosa del genere, non potrò mai dimenticarla. Io ricordo bene cosa c’era fra voi due e quanto sia stato straziante quel momento, quindi non riuscivo a capacitarmi del fatto che lui…» esitò di nuovo.  
«Che lui?»  
Lo guardò negli occhi. «Che lui avesse da anni una storia con una ragazza. È eterosessuale, Alex».  
Restò impassibile per un lungo attimo.  
Quel ragazzo non era Etienne, in fondo era normale che fosse eterosessuale, no? Allora perché la cosa gli stava pesando come un masso sul cuore. Era normale che non fosse suo ma di qualcun’altra.  
«È normale» ripeté ad alta voce, impassibile, si sentiva diventato improvvisamente uno zombie, «lui non è Etienne, è normale che abbia una sua identità sessuale e che stia con una ragazza da anni».  
 _No, non era per niente normale._  
«Alex, io… Mi dispiace» gli disse mortificato.  
«No, ma è normale» ripeté monocorde.  
«Non potevo andare da lui e chiedergli se si ricordasse di te sapendo cosa c’era stato: le due cose cozzavano, non sapevo nemmeno da che parte cominciare a parlargli di una cosa simile…»  
«Non fa niente. Lui sta bene?» chiese di nuovo cocciutamente.  
«Sì, sta bene».  
Abbozzò un piccolo sorriso. «L’importante è questo, se lo merita. Io non l’ho mai cercato perché volevo che fosse sereno, non volevo turbarlo, ed effettivamente ho fatto bene: l’avrei turbato eccome, se gli avessi detto di noi!» provò a sdrammatizzare.  
«Mi dispiace davvero così tanto…»  
«Ma non conta» scosse la testa, «io sono stato con Etienne, non con lui. Non conta» annuì a stesso. «Quello che conta è che stia bene, che abbia ripreso la sua vita e sia sereno. Come si chiama?» chiese tanto per saperlo.  
«Manuele».  
 _Un altro masso sul cuore._  
« _Manuele_?» ripeté stupito.  
«Sì».  
«Suona bene» annuì meccanicamente, «gli sta bene. Manuele» pronunciò ancora il suo nome, ricordando da quanto tempo non lo diceva ad alta voce. «E non ti ha mai accennato nulla riguardo strani ricordi post coma» non era una domanda: ne era certo, se lo sentiva.  
«No, mai. Non mi ha mai detto niente riguardo questo. Credo che non ricordi nulla».  
«Nulla» ripeté a sguardo basso; schioccò la lingua come per trovare un piccolo sfogo per non scoppiare. «Ma non è Etienne. D’altra parte, tu sei completamente diverso da Holger» sottolineò.  
«Già» poi sorrise malinconico e gli diede uno schiaffetto leggero e scherzoso sulla guancia. «Ehi! Poco fa ero io lo sconvolto rintronato e ora devo essere io a far riprendere te?» lo prese in giro.  
Provò a sorridere in modo sincero. «Scusami, è che ho saputo troppe cose in una volta…»  
«Figurati io quando mi sono svegliato!» sdrammatizzò. Risero insieme.  
«Quanti anni hai?» provò a cambiare argomento.  
«Ventotto. Credo che siano dieci più di Nina, vero?»  
«Sì, lei ne ha diciotto, io ventidue. E…?» esitò.  
Andrea intuì. «E Manuele ventiquattro».  
«Effettivamente, mi era sempre sembrato un paio di anni più grande di me» divagò.  
«È un bravo ragazzo anche lui» gli disse seriamente, «lavora nel pub di suo fratello maggiore, qualche serata suona lì la chitarra».  
 _I drink che non gli piacevano mai e che diceva di saper fare meglio. La chitarra._  
«Non me l’aspettavo proprio da lui un lavoro e un hobby simile» mentì spudoratamente con un sorriso.  
«Se vuoi ti do l’indirizzo del pub, così magari vai lì per bere qualcosa e con una scusa lo vedi» l’incoraggiò.  
Fece cenno di no con la testa abbozzando un sorriso triste. «No, grazie, preferisco non incontrarlo».  
«Ma magari se ti vede ricorda qualcosa» ipotizzò.  
«Non credo, e comunque non cambierebbe niente, no? Sta già con una persona da anni e non gli piacciono gli uomini. Direi che la questione è chiusa» fece un grosso sospiro. Forse era già stata chiusa due anni prima, era stato inutile riaprirla.  
«Però è un peccato» mormorò Andrea.  
«Lo so» sorrise appena distogliendo lo sguardo. «Preoccupiamoci adesso di Nina, ok?» tentò di cambiare discorso. «Vediamo di farle un bel regalo!»  
«Sì».  
Era inutile arrovellarsi su cose impossibili, meglio pensare alle persone care ancora presenti nella sua vita. Era andato più o meno avanti, l’avrebbe fatto ancora, tutto qui.

 

Quando sentì la protezione posta sulla casa vibrare annunciando l’arrivo di un alleato, Alex sorrise e respirò a fondo preparandosi al discorso da fare. Digitò in fretta un SMS sul cellulare: "È qui".  
«Ehi, fratello!» Nina venne da lui in cucina seguita da Bastet, che si strusciava con forza contro le sue gambe facendo le fusa. «C’è un buon profumino, che hai preparato di buono per festeggiare?» afferrò una presina e fece per sollevare il coperchio di una pentola.  
Alex sorrise e spinse la sua mano a riabbassare il coperchio. «Nina, dobbiamo parlare di una cosa, prima».  
Lei lo fissò aggrottando la fronte, vide la sua espressione seria e si fece ancora più perplessa. «Che succede?»  
«Seguimi» le fece cenno di andare a sedersi sul divano con lui.  
«Quando fai quella faccia non è mai per nulla di buono, vuol dire che c’è qualcosa che ti mette ansia. Che succede?» gli domandò ancora, un po’ angosciata. «Non è qualcosa che poteva aspettare che mi godessi felice il giorno del mio ultimo esame scolastico?»  
Alex rise scuotendo la testa. «No, non è qualcosa che poteva aspettare» sospirò e si morse un labbro. «Ricordi che giusto qualche tempo fa abbiamo riparlato dei nostri Assistenti? Dicevamo che nessuno dei due ha mai provato a cercarli neanche tramite le carte…»  
Lei si fece subito seria. «Si tratta di _loro_? Cos’hai saputo?»  
«Abbiamo sempre detto che non li avremmo cercati, ma… qualcuno ha cercato te» sorrise e, vedendo gli occhi di lei riempirsi di incredulità e ansia, le accarezzò il viso sentendosi un groppo in gola.  
«Chi mi ha cercato?» gli chiese con voce fioca.  
«L’ospite di Holger».  
La vide pietrificarsi per un attimo, poi iniziò a tremare e gli occhi le diventarono lucidi. «Dov’è?» chiese smaniosa e flebile.  
«Ssssh» provò a calmarla sorridendole dolcemente e prendendole il viso fra le mani. «Sta’ calma, ok? Va tutto bene, lui sta bene e vuole vederti, perché _si ricorda di te_. È tutto a posto». Lei iniziò a piangere silenziosamente, lui continuò a parlarle per tranquillizzarla. «Dopo il coma ha dovuto fare una lunga terapia, per questo ha impiegato così tanto a cercarti, ma Holger gli aveva chiesto di farlo, se mai si fosse ricordato di te, e lui l’ha fatto. È un regalo da parte di Holger, capisci?» Lei gli annuì continuando a piangere. «Ci sono tante cose di cui dovete parlare e domande a cui puoi rispondergli solo tu, ma prima che tu lo veda, voglio che tu comprenda bene una cosa: non aspettarti da lui cose che vedevi in Holger, perché è molto diverso» fece un piccolo sorriso. «Si chiama Andrea, ha ventotto anni, non è per niente cinico come Holger e ti assicuro che parla molto più di lui» sorrise ancora con ironia provando a smorzare l’atmosfera, «è ironico ma non sarcastico, gesticola più di Holger e… guarda le persone in un altro modo, il suo sguardo è attento, ma non è mai pungente e la differenza nel loro modo di guardare chi hanno davanti è così tanta che è stata una delle prime cose che ho notato. Guardarlo sarà come vedere un contenitore che conosci, ma che non contiene più cose conosciute. Io so quanto tu volesse bene ad Holger e so che inevitabilmente sarai portata a cercare in lui qualcosa che te lo ricordi, ma sei pronta a tutta questa differenza? Sei pronta all’impatto? Se vuoi, hai tutto il tempo che vuoi per prepararti…»  
Lei tirò su col naso, esitò un po’ e alla fine annuì ad occhi bassi. «Voglio vederlo».  
«Sicura?»  
«Sì» quasi singhiozzò.  
Lui gli baciò affettuosamente la fronte. «È qui, quando mi hai mandato un SMS per dirmi a che ora saresti tornata gli ho chiesto di stare appena fuori dal nostro perimetro: è fuori dal cortile con Minerva». Lei nascose la testa contro il suo petto e scoppiò in singhiozzi liberatori. «Su, su! Non vi vedete da due anni, non puoi mica accoglierlo così!» ci scherzò sopra, nonostante fosse anche lui commosso. «Solo prendi nota che non ricorda esattamente tutto, ma di questo ne parlerete insieme, ok?»  
«Ok» rispose con voce strozzata.  
«Vado a chiamarlo, tu asciugati gli occhi» le baciò un’altra volta la fronte e si alzò dal divano; Bastet restò con la sua padrona.  
Alex si avviò verso il cortile sul retro, sintonizzò la sua mente con quella di Minerva e lei, sentendolo, gli offrì la sua visuale ed eseguì l’ordine che le aveva impartito prima: iniziò a camminare verso la porta dando così ad Andrea il segnale di poter entrare. Se fosse stato dentro il perimetro, Nina avrebbe sentito subito la sua presenza.  
Andrea entrò in casa, era agitato, Alex lo precedette ed entrò nella stanza prima di lui. Nina, ancora seduta sul divano, aveva gli occhi fissi sulla porta.  
Quando i due si videro, Alex ebbe la sensazione che tutta l’ansia e voglia di vedersi che provavano quei due stesse finalmente trovando sfogo, qualcosa di così forte da fermare il tempo. Dopo tante battaglie combattute insieme, dopo essersi supportati a vicenda e aver creduto di essersi perduti per sempre, quanto poteva essere forte un legame e la voglia di tornare a guardarsi negli occhi? Non c’erano parole per spiegare un impatto simile, era sconcertante.  
Nina restò seduta, come paralizzata dall’emozione, poi il suo labbro iniziò a tremare ed Andrea fece dei passi veloci verso di lei, accovacciandosi davanti a lei.  
«Ehi» le sorrise con gli occhi lucidi. «Sono qui, ok? Ho impiegato un paio di anni, però sono qui».  
In quel gesto carico di affetto e d’intesa accennata, Alex ci rivede così tanto di un tipico rapporto fra _padrone_ e _servo_ – quello stesso rapporto sottile, flessibile e delicato che lo legava ad Etienne – che sentì un dolore sordo alla bocca dello stomaco. Era qualcosa di struggente. Non era il legame fra Jester e Assistente a dettare quel tipo di rapporto, era una cosa naturale, istintiva e che apparteneva anche a quei due, in qualche modo.  
Nina annuì forte ad Andrea risultando buffa, perché stava provando disperatamente a non scoppiare in singhiozzi e in contemporanea sporgeva il labbro inferiore. Lui le sorrise e le accarezzò il viso, e allora lei non si trattenne più e scoppiò a piangere contro la sua spalla.  
Alex sorrise teneramente e sillabò ad Andrea "Vi lascio soli".  
Avevano tante cose quei due da dirsi, dovevano anche cominciare a conoscersi per davvero. Era contento per loro, sebbene li invidiasse un po’ – doveva ammetterlo, ma era umano – e ovunque fosse Holger in quel momento cercò di raggiungerlo pensandolo intensamente per dirgli qualcosa.  
"Grazie".  


  
_Due mesi dopo._   


  


Nina si legò i capelli guardandosi allo specchio, li strinse in un piccolo codino sulla nuca e poi soffiò su una ciocca che le era sfuggita dalla presa finendole sugli occhi. Alex, seduto sul letto, la stava osservando sorridendo.  
«Che farai, una volta che me ne sarò andata?» gli chiese con un velo d’ironia, mettendo la spazzola in un piccolo beauty case di tela semirigida.  
«Per la troppa disperazione, mi attaccherò al barattolo di Nutella» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo assottigliando gli occhi. «Ti chiamerò non appena saremo arrivati» gli disse, come se in realtà fosse lei a dover essere la preoccupata fra i due, la sorella maggiore.  
«Starò benissimo, vedrai» minimizzò, «del resto, ogni volta che sono rimasto solo in questa casa, sono successe cose molto divertenti: la prima volta ho aperto il cofanetto delle Carte dei Cuori, la seconda sono diventato il tuo tutore. Sento sul serio che potrebbe succedere qualcosa di particolarmente avvincente anche stavolta» annuì teatrale.  
«Chiederò alle mie carte di avvertirmi, se qualcuno dovesse attaccarti all’improvviso» sospirò stancamente lei, andando in bagno.  
«Farò anch’io la stessa cosa con le mie» mormorò sorridendo furbo, guardandola uscire dalla porta.  
Nina viveva molto più in quella casa che a casa sua; da quando era diventata maggiorenne, tra l’altro, tutti i libri dei Noirs erano diventati automaticamente di sua proprietà in quanto ultima discendente e la sua famiglia non aveva potuto impedire una cosa simile, e come aveva detto lei "Col cavolo che lascerò a loro i libri della _mia_ stirpe!" Alla villa tornava per lo studio intenso e per assicurarsi delle condizioni dei libri.  
Aveva fatto le valige, riempito un paio di scatoloni e ora stava per trasferirsi in un’altra città, per continuare gli studi in un posto, guardacaso, più vicino ad Andrea.  
Alex sospirò e uscì fuori casa; Andrea stava sistemando le ultime valige nel portabagagli della sua auto, Bastet era già dentro al trasportino, posato sul tettuccio della macchina. Alex infilò un paio di dita oltre le sbarre della finestrella della porticina e le grattò affettuosamente la testa.  
«Ciao, Bastet» la salutò con malinconia, ma la gatta continuò imperterrita a guardarlo nel solito modo, annoiato. Si fece sarcastico. «Sei sempre così cordiale…»  
Andrea chiuse il portabagagli. «Ti chiameremo non appena saremo arrivati» l’avvisò.  
«Me l’ha già detto Nina, perché mi state trattando come un vecchio padre rincoglionito?!» protestò.  
Andrea rise, una risata divertita e aperta che Alex aveva imparato a conoscere ed apprezzare. Sotto il colletto della camicia, si intravedeva la catenella a cui teneva assicurato il ciondolo della Confraternita della Spina che gli aveva regalato Nina.  
«Da quando vi siete conosciuti, siete sempre stati insieme, no?» gli fece notare Andrea con un sospiro.  
«Praticamente… sì» si rese conto, appoggiandosi stancamente contro l’auto, «e quando non stavamo insieme, ci telefonavamo. Mi mancherà abbastanza» ammise.  
«Senti, Alex» si appoggiò all’auto a sua volta, «ne abbiamo già parlato altre volte, ma sei sicuro di non voler vedere Manuele?»  
Scosse la testa facendo un piccolo sorriso obliquo. «Te l’ho detto, non cambierebbe niente».  
Andrea sbuffò, aprì lo sportello dell’auto e prese qualcosa dal cruscotto: un piccolo block notes e una penna. Si mise a scrivere sul cofano e poi staccò il foglietto su cui aveva appuntato qualcosa; glielo porse.  
«Questo è l’indirizzo del pub dove lavora. Prendilo». Alex fece ancora una volta cenno di no. «Alex, _prendilo_ » ripeté ostinatamente. «Non devi per forza parlargli, devi solo _vederlo_ , perché sappiamo tutti che tanto non ti darai pace fino a quando non avrai visto con i tuoi occhi che sta bene».  
Gli sorrise sarcastico. «E se dovessi vederlo proprio mentre è con la sua ragazza?»  
«Beh, sarà a lavoro, non credo che lei sarà lì appiccicata al banco!» ironizzò. «Andiamo, non puoi essere così sfigato!» avvicinò di più il foglietto a lui invitandolo nuovamente ad accettarlo.  
Alex sbuffò seccato e lo prese, lesse velocemente l’indirizzò. Rise isterico alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Cristo, non solo siamo stati nello stesso ospedale, vive in una città limitrofa alla mia!»  
«Già, siete sempre stati ad un passo l’uno dall’altro, per questo ti dico di farci un pensierino… Vai a vederlo, non parlarci, _vederlo_ » sottolineò, mentre Nina usciva di casa e li raggiungeva.  
«Potrebbe finire male» si lamentò Alex.  
Andrea gesticolò prendendo il trasportino di Bastet per posarlo sui sedili posteriori. «Sì-sì, per te _tutto_ potrebbe finire male, fratello».  
Nina sbuffò un sorriso e guardò negli occhi Alex. «Stammi bene, ok?»  
«Stammi bene anche tu» l’abbracciò forte baciandole una guancia.  
«Grazie ancora per tutto quello che hai fatto per me in questi due anni» gli mormorò con un filo di voce.  
«Per me è stato solo un piacere, non devi ringraziarmi» le scoccò un altro bacio e poi lei sfuggì dalle sue braccia, provando ad impedirgli di vedere che aveva appena iniziato a piangere copiosamente. Alex sorrise guardandola intenerito.  
Andrea gli strinse la mano. «Grazie di tutto, ci sentiamo presto».  
«Buon viaggio!» augurò loro.  
Non appena fu salito in macchina, Andrea abbassò il finestrino e lo richiamò. «E pensaci, ok?» gli urlò.  
«Sì, sì!» sorrise divertito.  
Minerva andò da lui e si accucciò ai suoi piedi attorcigliando la coda intorno alle sue caviglie; lui restò fermo a guardare l’auto andar via stringendosi nelle spalle con le mani in tasca.  
«Settembre è sempre un brutto mese, vero, Minerva?»  
«Miao!»  
«Ti dà sempre la sensazione che _tutto_ finisca». Restò impassibile per qualche secondo, poi sbottò. «Che cazzo di mese» imprecò su cose senza senso e rientrò in casa seguito dal famiglio.  
Quando aveva aperto per la prima volta il cofanetto delle Carte dei Cuori, stava per arrivare l’autunno, se lo ricordava bene, e suo nonno non aveva visto arrivare l’inverno. Tante cose nella sua vita non avevano mai visto l’inverno ma solo i colori della primavera, come incapaci di resistere a qualcosa di più rigido, e ancora adesso si chiedeva quanto ciò potesse essere un male.  
Come aveva pensato due anni prima, adesso c’era una malinconia costante che l’accompagnava sempre, aveva imparato a prendere la vita da un altro verso e, comunque sarebbe andata, ormai l’inverno stava per arrivare.

 

Alex se ne stava chiuso dentro l’auto, in un parcheggio scarsamente illuminato da un lampione. Distese meglio le mani sul volante e fece un respiro profondo.  
«Finirà male, _malissimo_ , e io alla fine mi chiuderò in macchina a piangere cantando delle orribili canzoni romantiche e tristi stonando pure. Poi mi accoccolerò sui sedili posteriori e mi scolerò una bottiglia di vodka, mi troveranno morto così e Nina si taglierà di nuovo i capelli. _Fantastico_ , assolutamente _fantastico_ » tirò su col naso, serio.  
«Perché diavolo lo sto facendo?!» si lamentò di se stesso passandosi una mano sul volto. «Io devo tornare indietro» continuò. _Scendendo_ dalla macchina. Si strinse nelle spalle, si mise le mani in tasca e camminò lungo il marciapiede che portava al famigerato pub.  
Era venerdì sera, c’era abbastanza gente in giro; superò un gruppetto di persone che se ne stavano a parlare sulla soglia del locale ed entrò.  
Aveva immaginato che il pub fosse arredato con colori caldi e con mobili di legno, perché in un certo senso la cosa si abbinava bene al carattere di Etienne – qualcosa dall’aspetto accogliente – invece si ritrovò in un ambiente hi-tech. Questa fu una delle prime cose che gli fece capire che davvero non doveva aspettarsi nulla.  
Che non doveva aspettarsi nulla se lo ripeteva di continuo, stava solo facendo come Andrea aveva detto: voleva vedere Manuele, voleva vedere con i suoi stessi occhi che stava bene e che sorrideva, perché allora forse sì che quel cerchio di sofferenza che si portava dietro da due anni si sarebbe chiuso una volta per tutte. La sua scomparsa era stata così dolorosa che aveva deciso di affrontarla di petto per accelerare i tempi, si era imposto con tanta forza di andare avanti ad ogni costo appoggiandosi anche al fatto che doveva pensare a sollevare Nina e nient’altro, non pensando a lui.  
Essersi quasi impedito con violenza di vivere il suo dolore era una cosa che Nina gli rimproverava spesso.  
Ora era lì, in quel locale che non aveva niente di Etienne, ma in cambio aveva parecchio del vero Manuele, e si guardava intorno quasi sperando che non ci fosse.  
«Dirò ad Andrea "Io ci sono andato, davvero" e gli descriverò il locale per dimostrargli che ci sono stato, "ma non c’era! Quindi sono tornato indietro, non fa niente"» scrollò le spalle con aria convinta.  
L’ambiente era principalmente illuminato da neon viola e bluastri; una cameriera gli passò davanti con un vassoio, c’era un piatto di patatine fritte posato sopra.  
Sorrise nostalgico. «L’odore di frittura…» ricordò, «e quello del caffè…» alzò gli occhi verso il banco e fu come ricevere un pugnale di ghiaccio dritto nel cuore, perché davvero, non era preparato a rivederlo così di colpo.  
Chiacchierava con un altro barista, aveva un bicchiere in una mano e una bottiglia nell’altra. Sorrideva e scuoteva la testa. Teneva le maniche della maglietta rossa tirate su. Portava un orecchino. Aveva i capelli un po’ più lunghi, il viso più pieno e la pelle più scura… un aspetto decisamente più _sano_.  
Era bellissimo, e qualcosa dentro al suo petto urlò che fosse _suo_. Ma non era così.  
C’era una band sul piccolo palco all’angolo, ma erano in pausa; uno dei componenti chiamò a gran voce Manuele dicendogli di unirsi a loro per il prossimo pezzo, lui rise scuotendo la testa e facendo cenno di no con la mano, ma l’altro ragazzo insisté. Cedette.  
Vederlo salire sul palco e imbracciare la chitarra acustica, fu qualcosa di quasi onirico, gli riportò alla mente talmente tanti ricordi che si ritrovò col respiro mozzato in gola. Perché ogni singola cosa di quel ragazzo gli ricordava il "suo" Etienne? Non era normale e non era giusto.  
Doveva andare via subito, per il suo bene, ma invece restò, si appoggiò ad una colonna di metallo e lo guardò suonare. Per tutto il tempo non riuscì a formulare più alcun pensiero, restò immobile e perso nello spazio indefinito che c’era fra lui e quel nuovo ragazzo.  
A fine esibizione, Alex si umettò le labbra. «Bere. Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte» si disse, «se prima di uscire di qui non mi tracanno qualcosa, sto male». Andò al banco, sicuro del fatto che non l’avrebbe incrociato perché ancora impegnato sul palco.  
Pagò l’ordinazione e aspettò che il collega di Manuele arrivasse a servire lui; c’era un po’ di fila, restò ancora attonito lì davanti con lo scontrino in mano. Poi, di sottecchi, lo vide arrivare.  
Manuele mise una mano sulla spalla dell’altro ragazzo dietro al banco, facendogli cenno di servire i clienti che erano alla loro destra, che a quelli a sinistra ci avrebbe pensato lui. E con un sorriso affabile da barista, venne da lui.  
«Cosa posso darti?»  
 _Cosa poteva dargli?_ Quel cuore che gli aveva strappato dal petto quando l’aveva trapassato con la spada, forse?  
Provò a scuotersi, gli passò lo scontrino con un sospiro, mormorando il nome del drink. Manuele strappò lo scontrino e prese un paio di bottiglie per servirlo.  
Così infinitamente vicino, eppure così maledettamente lontano. Ma se l’era cercata.  
Manuele lo stava trattando in modo cordiale ma formale, come uno sconosciuto. Non si ricordava di lui, gli stava sbattendo la realtà in faccia una volta per tutte, ed in fondo era un bene: il cerchio si chiudeva.  
Non si era di certo aspettato qualcosa da lui, se lo ripeté quando gli passò il bicchiere.  
«Grazie».  
«Grazie a te!» gli sorrise un’ultima volta e passò a servire un altro cliente.  
Ma era sereno, stava bene, era questo l’importante.  
Alex bevve tutto a grandi sorsi, posò in fretta il bicchiere sul banco e andò via. Non si voltò neanche una sola volta a guardare indietro.  
Ripercorse il marciapiedi a testa china, evitando le persone che venivano dal senso opposto per un pelo; poi arrivò alla sua auto, salì e posò le mani sul volante fissando ostinatamente il nulla. Cominciò a battere ritmicamente le mani sul volante, quasi per cercare lentamente uno sfogo, il ritmo si fece a poco a poco sempre più forte, fino a quando i colpi non diventarono pugni e finalmente _esplose_.  
Tutto quello che in quegli anni aveva cacciato con forza dentro di sé uscì fuori, ogni immagine che aveva di loro due insieme fu strappata via per essere sostituita da un fotogramma di quel nuovo e freddo ragazzo che non gli apparteneva – _verità sopra illusione_ – e sibilò imprecazioni dando pugni al volante piangendo di rabbia, frustrazione e dolore.  
Pianse fino a farsi venire il mal di testa, perché era giusto così, perché finalmente tutto stava uscendo fuori ed era ufficialmente finita. _Finita._  
Quando distese stancamente la schiena contro il sedile, asciugandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano con ancora il respiro affannato, si disse che in fondo aveva fatto bene a vederlo.  
Il cerchio si era appena chiuso.

 

Seduto sul divano con la schiena contro il bracciolo e il portatile sulle gambe, teneva il cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio continuando a parlare con Nina mentre sistemava gli ultimi schemi dei suoi appunti sugli incantesimi.  
«Dico davvero, Nina, ora sto bene. O quasi. Dammi un paio di giorni». La sentì sbuffare.  
«Già che c’eri non potevi parlargli?»  
«Gli ho parlato» rispose seriamente, «gli ho detto quale drink avevo ordinato».  
«Non intendevo questo» si seccò.  
«Cos’altro avrei potuto dirgli? "Ciao, ti ricordi di me e di quando eri gay?"»  
«Una specie». La sentì sbuffare più forte, forse aveva appena soffiato su una ciocca di capelli.  
«Senti» sospirò stancamente, «sono convinto di aver fatto bene, è vero che dopo ho avuto un crollo, però ho finalmente buttato tutto fuori, come dicevi tu, quindi adesso… le cose potranno solo migliorare, no?»  
«Stai blaterando cose senza senso, ne sei cosciente?»  
«Sì e no» sospirò, arrendendosi. «Dai, finisco di sistemare degli schemi e vado a dormire. Ci risentiamo domani, buonanotte! Salutami Andrea».  
«Ok, ‘notte».  
Chiuse la chiamata e posò il cellulare a terra. Per un attimo, fissò l’altro lato del divano, su cui di solito Manuele si sedeva a suonare la chitarra mentre lui scriveva. Poi quell’immagine fu sostituita da un’altra in cui Manuele suonava la chitarra su quel palco.  
Minerva miagolò guardandolo perplessa, fece un balzò e salì sul divano cominciando a strusciare la testa contro i suoi piedi scalzi.  
«Sto bene» la rassicurò con un sorriso triste. « _Starò_ bene».

 

Nina uscì dalla camera da letto e andò a piedi scalzi nel salottino. Andrea le dava le spalle: era seduto a terra, circondato da manuali e codici annotati con la giurisprudenza sparpagliati alla meglio e impegnato a risistemare una libreria _imprecando_. Sentendosi osservato, si voltò a guardarla; lei lo fissò a braccia conserte soffiando su una ciocca di capelli che le era finita sugli occhi.  
«Sputa il rospo» le disse con una certa rassegnazione.  
«Il nostro piano B non ha funzionato» affermò atona.  
Andrea inspirò a fondo e si grattò la testa. «Gli ha parlato, almeno?»  
«Non proprio: è andato sì al locale, cedendo alla tentazione come avevamo progettato, però Manuele non ha dato cenno di ricordare qualcosa, l’ha trattato come un cliente qualsiasi».  
Si fece perplesso. «Nina, considerando che il piano A è stato presentarti a lui in modo del tutto fintamente casuale, provando a vedere se per caso gli suscitavi qualche ricordo o se si comportava in modo strano, non credi che a questo punto Manuele non ricordi _davvero_ niente?»  
«Com’è possibile? Fra me e Holger c’era un legame fraterno e tu ti sei ricordato di me, com’è possibile quindi che lui abbia dimenticato un legame ancora più forte del nostro? Non riesco a spiegarmelo».  
«C’è da dire che anche se ricordasse qualcosa, non è che questo potrebbe aiutare molto Alex, eh?» storse la bocca, dispiaciuto. «È un’altra persona, non prova le stesse cose…»  
«Sì, ma…» schioccò la lingua, stizzita, e andò a sedersi a terra accanto a lui. «Tu non sei Holger, ed effettivamente ho sviluppato con te un legame diverso da quello che avevo con lui… ma Manuele è _diverso_ … quando me l’hai presentato ho avuto come la sensazione che…» non riuscì a trovare le parole appropriate.  
«La sensazione che…?»  
Scosse la testa. «Ascolta, dobbiamo progettare un piano C».  
Lui sorrise passandosi una mano sul volto. «Nina, adoro progettare di conquistare il mondo insieme a te, sono sicuro che un giorno arriveremo perfino a convincere un talebano a battere le mani dicendo "Io credo nelle fate", ma pensi che quando arriveremo al piano Z capirai che proprio non c’è nulla da fare?»  
Stese un dito e sporse il labbro inferiore. «Un altro tentativo solo! Uno solo!»  
Andrea respirò a fondo, fece leva con una mano sul pavimento per avvicinarsi di più a lei e la fissò negli occhi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, con rassegnazione e complicità. «Che devo fare?»  
Lei fece un ampio sorriso furbo e lo ringraziò schioccandogli un bacio sulla bocca.

 

Mentre camminava verso il pub, Andrea si disse che, in un certo senso, il fatto che uno come lui che aveva cercato e trovato Alex in quel modo fosse finito con Nina era davvero pericoloso: lui indagava, Nina progettava… avrebbero davvero conquistato il mondo, un ospite di un Fante dopo l’altro, e la cosa poteva non essere buona.  
Fece un paio di respiri profondi per scrollarsi e indossare un’aria tranquilla ed entrò nel locale; controllò subito se al banco ci fosse Manuele e andò da lui.  
«Ehi, ciao!» lo salutò sedendosi su uno sgabello.  
«Ciao! Da quanto tempo!» si sorprese nel vederlo e gli sorrise. «Come stanno i tuoi? Posso offrirti qualcosa?»  
Dopo quasi un anno passato a sostenersi a vicenda nella vana attesa del loro risveglio, le loro famiglie si frequentavano ancora.  
«Sì, stanno tutti bene. Uhm» ci rifletté, «un succo di frutta, grazie». Pensò che tanto valeva lasciarsi l’alcol per dopo, nel caso avesse voluto scordarsi subito di una magra figura.  
Si era preparato tutto un discorso e tutta una serie di risposte da dare ad ogni possibile formula della domanda "Perché me lo chiedi?" – c’erano decine di modi di porre quella singola e semplice domanda con altre parole, se l’era studiati tutti – ma una volta seduto lì, mentre lo guardava tranquillo aprire il frigo alle sue spalle e prendere una bottiglietta e un bicchiere di vetro, sentì che la tensione stava per scoppiare: glielo doveva dire ora e subito, diretto. Era troppo tempo che evitava di porgli quella domanda per paura di essere scambiato per pazzo – perché della pazzia al risveglio aveva avuto sul serio paura – ma ora aveva Nina e aveva conosciuto Alex: non era più una cosa così strana. Glielo disse, diretto.  
«Senti, scusa la domanda: conosci per caso un certo Alexandre Rouges?»  
Il bicchiere cadde a terra.

 

Stava andando verso l’edificio tredici, lo zaino in spalla, uno solo degli auricolari del lettore mp3 indosso e il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio libero.  
«Gian, abbi pazienza, non puoi regalarle un ciondolo a forma di d20, neanche se _rosa_. E neanche se prima le spieghi che è un tipo di dado che tu usi spesso durante le sedute di gioco di ruolo».  
Gianluigi aveva deciso di proseguire gli studi scegliendo una specialistica non presente nel loro ateneo. Era stato un po’ triste separarsi dal suo amico strampalato, ma alla fine le sue telefonate in cui gli raccontava i modi buffi in cui cercava di relazionarsi con la sua nuova vita fuori sede erano diventati i momenti più dannatamente divertenti della giornata.  
Gian aveva conosciuto Monica in un negozio di elettronica. Lei gli aveva chiesto per puro caso un parere su un cellulare che un commesso le aveva consigliato – non appena quest’ultimo si era allontanato – perché diceva di non capire alcune funzioni e se effettivamente le fossero state utili. Lui, con il suo essere nerd, l’aveva a dir poco _illuminata_. Monica, piccola shampista rosa-dipendente, un po’ svampita ma dal cuore buono, si era attaccata a lui come una cozza allo scoglio, colpita da così tanto "sapere", e da lì a poco si erano messi insieme. Lei lo trovava buffo e tenero, le piaceva quel suo modo di "perdersi in cose tecnologiche e strane" e l’ascoltava sempre incuriosita; poi lo prendeva per mano e lo trascinava in qualche locale, finalmente fuori dalla sua stanza e dalla sua testa.  
Avevano perfino usato i Carmina Burana.  
«Comprale qualcosa di più…» fece una faccia schifata, « _puccioso_. Magari degli orecchini a forma di _fragoline_ » e fece un’espressione ancora più disgustata, «sono sicuro che li apprezzerà di più».  
«Grazie del consiglio, amico».  
L’immaginò sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso, come al suo solito; sorrise. «Ma figurati! Sono quasi arrivato in facoltà, ci sentiamo più tardi, in caso. Ciao!» chiuse la chiamata e continuò a camminare rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca e portando l’altro auricolare all’orecchio.  
E sentì qualcosa di strano. Una traccia di magia.  
Tenendo ancora una mano all’orecchio, fermo nell’atto di rimettersi l’auricolare, si guardò intorno aggrottando la fronte, poi proseguì a camminare senza smettere di cercare l’origine di quella traccia.  
Era qualcosa di familiare, così tanto che il cuore gli scoppiò in petto, nonostante stesse cercando di ripetersi che non fosse possibile, ma nel giro di pochi secondi l’emozione – _la speranza e il desiderio che fosse proprio così_ – gli annebbiò la ragione.  
Arrivò davanti alle scale dell’edificio tredici ed istintivamente lo cercò lì, su quei gradini.  
Lo stava aspettando.  
Seduto su uno scalino, con ai piedi uno zaino, lo sguardo basso e una sigaretta fra le dita.  
Non poteva essere una dannata coincidenza, lo sentiva benissimo. Era lì per lui, lo stava aspettando.  
Manuele alzò lo sguardo e lo vide. Alex non seppe dire per quanto tempo restarono a fissarsi, lui in piedi poco lontano dalle scale e Manuele seduto lì, intrappolati in quella sensazione di dejà vu. Il mondo intorno a loro non esisté più.  
 _Lo stava sul serio aspettando._  
Lo vide spegnere la sigaretta contro il gradino, riprendere lo zaino e andargli incontro. Era maledettamente difficile parlare, ma sapevano entrambi quell’unica ineluttabile cosa: era lì per lui.  
«Credo che noi due dobbiamo parlare» gli disse Manuele, senza nemmeno salutarlo prima e deglutendo a stento.  
«Lo credo anch’io» esalò, annuendo. E poi si fissarono entrambi i piedi.  
Alex guardò in basso alla sua destra. «Andiamo a prenderci un caffè? Il bar dell’università a quest’ora non è molto affollato».  
«Sì» gli rispose subito.  
S’incamminò precedendolo, Manuele lo seguì a pochi passi da lui. Entrare di nuovo in quel posto insieme fu una stretta allo stomaco.  
Di cosa avrebbero parlato? C’erano argomenti che dovevano evitare?  
Automaticamente, Alex cercò il tavolo a cui si sedevano sempre, lo trovò libero e si accomodò per primo senza neanche rifletterci sopra; se ne rese conto solo quando lo vide sedersi di fronte a lui.  
Alex fece per alzare il braccio per richiamare l’attenzione del barista poco lontano da loro, poi ricordò che effettivamente non poteva sapere come Manuele preferisse un caffè. «Un caffè normale?» gli chiese incerto.  
«Sì, grazie» gli abbozzò un sorriso.  
Alex fece l’ordinazione e poi si tolse il giubbotto; si tirò su le maniche della maglietta. «Allora» fece un sorriso ironico e un po’ forzato, «chi inizia a fare domande?»  
Manuele sorrise mordendosi un labbro e grattandosi nervosamente la testa. «Mi dispiace essere venuto così, senza preavviso…»  
«No, figurati» minimizzò agitando la mano. «Posso chiederti come mai proprio _adesso_?»  
«Lo scorso week end ho incontrato Andrea e…» sorrise nervoso, «in modo diretto mi ha chiesto se per caso conoscessi un certo Alexandre Rouges».  
Alex si finse oltremodo sorpreso. «Ah, non l’avrei mai detto che c’entrasse il duo Sherlock & Watson!» vide Manuele trattenere una risata, capiva a chi si stesse riferendo. «E così finalmente quei due ce l’hanno fatta».  
«Effettivamente era da un po’ che mi giravano intorno…»  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo e tracciò dei disegni invisibili sul tavolo, con aria distratta. «E come mai hai deciso di provare a cercarmi solo adesso?» Non riuscì davvero a guardarlo negli occhi nel porgli quella domanda.  
«Ero… abbastanza perplesso ed impaurito» ammise deglutendo.  
Alex decise di accontentarsi di quella risposta, onde evitare di sentirsi dire che fosse stato impaurito dalla loro relazione omosessuale; annuì a testa china. «Capisco. Ricordi su per giù le stesse cose di Andrea?»  
«Più o meno».  
Un cameriere li interruppe servendo loro i caffè.  
«Sono entrato in coma a seguito lo stesso incidente in autostrada in cui è rimasto coinvolto anche Andrea» gli spiegò. «Come immagini, Etienne è venuto a propormi di farmi un patto con lui; gli ho chiesto di dirmi all’esterno le mie condizioni quali fossero e mi ha risposto che avrei perso l’uso delle gambe» riabbassò lo sguardo. «Ho accettato. Ho pensato che comunque l’attesa del mio risveglio sarebbe stata lunga per i miei familiari – la Verifica poteva durare un anno – ma… per quanto mi sia anche detto di essere egoista, ho voluto accettare il patto».  
Alex fissò le mani di Manuele mentre nella sua testa scorrevano i pensieri che lui stesso avrebbe fatto al posto suo: anche lui avrebbe accettato. Distrattamente, lo vide strappare la bustina dello zucchero, versarne il contenuto nel caffè, rimettere la strisciolina strappata dentro la bustina e poi piegarla più volte in senso verticale.  
«Etienne ti ha spiegato tutto della Verifica e delle carte?» zuccherò il proprio caffè.  
«Sì. Ne ho discusso con Andrea: ad inizio patto Etienne ed Holger ci hanno detto le stesse cose; sulle carte e sulla magia credo di sapere tutto».  
«E a seguito ti ha impedito di vedere i Battle Ring?»  
Sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Sì».  
Alex fece un sorso di caffè, poi posò la tazzina facendo un grosso respiro. Non stavano andando da nessuna parte, quell’incontro non avrebbe portato a niente perché era palese che ci fossero degli argomenti tabù: Alex non parlava di loro due insieme per paura o che non ricordasse o che ne fosse imbarazzato, Manuele non ne parlava o perché non se lo ricordava o perché la cosa l’imbarazzava. Era solo un incontro formale, quello, probabilmente quasi una sorta di favore che Manuele gli stava facendo, perché Alex accanto a quel corpo aveva passato quasi un anno della sua vita, forse si sentiva in debito.  
«Immagino che non sia stato facile al risveglio».  
Manuele sorrise agitato a sguardo basso. «All’inizio ho temuto davvero di essere impazzito, che la botta presa mi avesse causato qualche danno cerebrale da cui non mi sarei più ripreso, perché quello che ricordavo era abbastanza vivido. Poi ho visto Andrea e paradossalmente ho avuto più paura: mi sono detto che magari era stato l’ultima cosa che avevo visto prima di un impatto frontale, sebbene non ricordassi più la dinamica dell’incidente, e la mia mente ormai andata l’includeva in quella sorta di allucinazioni. Avrei voluto parlarne con un medico, ma temevo di sentirmi dire il peggio, di avere la conferma della mia pazzia e… poi ho visto pure Nina e ammetto di essermela fatta addosso» rise isterico.  
«Mi dispiace che tu ci sia stato così male» gli disse sincero.  
Lo guardò di sottecchi con un pizzico di malinconia. «Dispiace anche a me non aver creduto prima a quello che ricordavo, o ti avrei cercato. Andrea mi ha detto che tu non hai voluto di proposito cercarmi per paura di turbarmi…»  
Storse il naso: Andrea aveva parlato pure troppo. «Non ha importanza. Il tuo ruolo di Assistente è stato sciolto, hai avuto in cambio quello che meritavi ed è giusto che tu adesso viva la tua vita» bevve l’ultimo sorso di caffè, ormai quasi freddo. «L’importante è che tu stia bene. Puoi camminare, no?» aggiunse con un sorriso.  
«Sì. Ho ripreso più o meno la mia vita di sempre» sorrise anche lui ad occhi bassi. Poi rialzò lo sguardo e sembro esitare. «Tu come stai?»  
Per qualche strano motivo, la cosa gli provocò un magone in gola. «Sto bene» _mentì_.  
«Lavori ancora al _Gummyland_?»  
«Sì» rispose con un tono ironico e lamentoso che fece sorridere Manuele. «Studio ancora, sto facendo la specialistica».  
«Con Gian? Lui come sta?»  
«Sta bene» annuì sempre ad occhi bassi, «però lui studia fuori, adesso, abbiamo scelto specialistiche diverse. Ha una ragazza» aggiunse con un filo di ironia.  
«Neozelandese?» chiese sbuffando un sorriso.  
«Nah! Però è una shampista amante del rosa!» risero insieme.  
«Enrica, invece?»  
Il suo sorriso di fece più tenero e largo. «Aspetta una bambina».  
«Ah, stai per diventare zio!»  
«Già» inspirò a fondo godendosi quegli attimi in cui finalmente le loro battute sembravano di nuovo incastrarsi come un tempo, ma erano solo notizie cercate per pura curiosità, argomenti facili di cui parlare.  
«Anacleto?»  
«Anacleto…» trasse un grosso respiro, «qualche tempo fa si è ammalato e non ce l’ha fatta: non era poi così tanto vecchio, anche se già abbastanza anziano, ma la malattia ha fatto il resto…»  
«Mi dispiace» gli disse sinceramente mortificato.  
Scosse la testa. «Sono sicuro che adesso sia da qualche parte con mio nonno» sorrise nostalgico. «Ho una gatta, adesso, un famiglio, come mi aveva consigliato Etienne».  
Gli assentì. «È una buona cosa» bevve l’ultimo sorso di caffè anche lui. Poi, un po’ accigliato, gli fissò il braccio destro. «Te lo sei fatto di recente, quel tatuaggio?»  
Istintivamente, Alex abbassò gli occhi sul braccio. «Ah, sì. Io e Nina ce l’abbiamo uguale…»  
Fece un piccolo sorriso nostalgico continuando a fissarglielo. «L’emblema della vostra Confraternita» fece una piccola pausa restando ad occhi bassi. «Hai i capelli più corti».  
«Tu più lunghi» ribatté con la stessa sua nostalgia.  
«Ho saputo che siamo stati ricoverati nello stesso ospedale».  
«Già, hai cominciato a sfuggirmi ancor prima di conoscerci» non riuscì ad impedirsi di dirglielo.  
Si fece appena ironico. «Mi dispiace».  
E non riuscivano a dirsi altro, né Alex aveva la volontà di entrare su certi argomenti.  
Più che altro per fare un gesto qualsiasi e non restare fermo, Alex guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso.  
Manuele si accigliò. «Ti ho fatto fare tardi? Magari avevi una lezione e io…»  
«No, no, figurati… non era nulla d’importante» "e comunque adesso non ce la farei a stare fermo in aula in mezzo a troppe persone" aggiunse mentalmente.  
Fu il suo turno di guardare l’orologio. «Io ho un treno fra un’ora…» disse con un po’ di imbarazzo.  
«Allora andiamo» sospirò, alzandosi dal tavolo. Lo vide andare alla cassa. «Ehi» lo richiamò con un sorriso, «offro io, concedimi almeno questo!» ironizzò ma non troppo; lui sbuffò un sorriso stringendosi nelle spalle.  
La cassa del bar era accanto alla porta; mentre rimetteva lo zaino in spalla e infilava velocemente in tasca gli spiccioli che la cassiera gli aveva dato per resto, lo vide di sottecchi restare fuori sulla soglia ad aspettarlo. Era un po’ strano, dolce e amaro insieme vederlo aspettare, dopo che per tutto quel tempo era stato _lui_ invece ad aspettarlo inconsapevolmente, continuando a mentire a se stesso dicendosi che avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo in pace.  
Inspirò a fondo e uscì dal bar mettendosi le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle. Erano di nuovo faccia a faccia come al tavolo, ma non più in un ambiente chiuso, non più in un ambiente da poter condividere: quell’incontro era finito e così anche una volta per tutte le uniche cose che avrebbe ancora potuto avere da lui, ovvero quattro misere chiacchiere.  
Lo vide tirare su col naso e stringersi nelle spalle a sua volta. «Magari… potremmo rivederci».  
Quella frase suonò come una bugia, ma la sua voglia di non ferirlo gli suonò invece così vera da attutire quel piccolo dolore. «Sì, potremmo» annuì debolmente abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Allora… ciao, Alex».  
«Ciao» ricambiò il saluto in modo flebile e restò fermo mentre l’altro gli voltava le spalle e andava via. L’osservò camminare lungo il marciapiede, fra la folla, cercando nello zaino che aveva con sé qualcosa: un cappellino da baseball.  
Sorrise amaramente con gli occhi lucidi mentre lo guardava di spalle indossare quel cappello come aveva fatto tante volte. Ma non era più lui.  
Non aveva mai chiesto di evitare l’evidenza, aveva sempre voluto soltanto rassegnarsi, ma non c’era mai riuscito; ora che aveva anche l’evidenza dei fatti, forse non avrebbe più fallito.  
Voltò anche lui le spalle e decise di perdersi fra la folla e, per l’ultima volta, nei ricordi.

 

Non aveva avuto per niente voglia di andare a lezione dopo l’incontro e, per quanto fosse masochistico andare a rinchiudersi proprio in quella casa, tornò lì ancora in preda ad una nostalgia struggente e una sensazione di soffocamento.  
Minerva gli trotterellò subito intorno ai piedi miagolando, lui le diede giusto un paio di croccantini come contentino e poi restò attonito appoggiato di spalle al frigo, ancora incredulo.  
Quell’incontro non era stato per niente come aveva segretamente sognato, ma a suo modo era stato pure strano. Sospirò stancamente coprendosi il volto con le mani e non riuscì a non rievocare nella sua testa le immagini del nuovo Manuele, quel ragazzo che aveva avuto di fronte il tempo di un caffè insieme. Lo rivide sorridere e istintivamente sorrise anche lui, e poi cercò di ricordare e trattenere teneramente con sé il modo in cui si muoveva, le sue mani, soprattutto.  
 _Apriva la bustina dello zucchero, ne versava il contenuto nel caffè, rimetteva la strisciolina strappata dentro la bustina vuota e poi la ripiegava più volte in senso verticale. Che strana abitudine._  
Riaprì gli occhi e fissò il pavimento, stranito da quello che aveva appena ricordato: quella non avrebbe dovuto essere un’abitudine di Manuele, ma di Etienne. E poi ancora, Gian, Enrica, l’emblema della Confraternita… _Anacleto_. Andrea non si ricordava di Anacleto, lui sì.  
 _Il tatuaggio_. Come faceva a ricordare così bene il suo corpo da sapere che prima non ci fosse?  
I pensieri gli corsero così veloci nella mente che non riuscì subito ad afferrare bene la realizzazione finale, soprattutto perché sentì la protezione posta sulla casa vibrare: qualcuno aveva appena oltrepassato il perimetro del suo territorio. Qualcuno con addosso una traccia della magia delle carte.  
Corse ad aprire la porta ancor prima di sentire il campanello suonare, sicuro di sapere chi fosse. Lo sorprese con una mano alzata nell’atto di suonare.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
«Non mi hai chiesto alcune cose» sentenziò nervosamente Manuele, entrando in casa senza aspettare che lui l’invitasse.  
Col cuore in gola, Alex chiuse la porta e lo seguì mentre lui andava sicuro al centro del salotto. «Per esempio?» lo vide togliersi lo zaino e lasciarlo cadere nervosamente sul divano.  
«Per esempio come facessi a sapere che ti avrei trovato all’edificio tredici. Sai, Andrea non me l’ha detto che studi Economia, né che chiamate il palazzo della facoltà "edificio tredici"».  
Anche i suoi occhi diventarono lucidi, si morse un labbro e lo fissò incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Cos’altro non ti ha detto?»  
«Dove abitavi. Sono venuto qui senza indicazioni».  
Stava inconsciamente trattenendo il respiro. «Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, di preciso?»  
«Ricordavo la strada da fare, ricordavo perfino ancora a che ora passano gli autobus» esitò nuovamente e poi si fece più agitato. «Ricordo un sacco di cose, ok? Ricordo che di là c’è lo studio» indicò la stanza, «c’è una macchia sul tappeto e l’hai fatta tu da ragazzino con del tè, me l’hai raccontato tu. La prima volta che ci siamo visti, io mi sono appoggiato sulla soglia di quella porta e tu mi hai puntato contro un tagliacarte a forma di pugnale. Ricordo che la prima carta è stata l’Asso e il tuo primo incantesimo un cobra di sabbia del deserto e che mi hai fatto preoccupare a morte quando durante la battaglia col Sei ti sei conficcato una scheggia di vetro nel palmo della mano. Ricordo che Anacleto mi odiava perché sentiva l’energia nemica del Fante e che si è arrampicato sul fagiolo creato dal Dieci. Ricordo che hai ucciso il Re con la spada del Fante e non con quella della Regina. Ricordo che i primi miei vestiti li abbiamo comprati insieme e che è stato in quel momento che è nata la questione del collare da BDSM. Ricordo come sono disposti i mobili all’interno del _Gummyland_ e che al _Breadstick_ mangiavamo soprattutto patatine fritte. Mi regalavi sempre cioccolatini al caffè quando venivo a trovarti al lavoro. Il mio spazzolino da denti era verde, il tuo azzurro e quando mi sono ammalato sei uscito fuori di testa. Ricordo… ricordo un casino di cose, Alex» lo guardò negli occhi. «E il cappellino che mi hai regalato era rosso, bianco e nero» si tolse quello che aveva e lo lanciò nervosamente contro lo zaino, tenendo gli occhi bassi. «Io ti ho regalato una lavagna magnetica e dei pennarelli».  
« _Perché_?» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dirgli con voce strozzata. "Perché ricordi tutto, quando invece non dovresti? Perché allora non mi hai cercato prima?"  
«Quando mi sono risvegliato la prima cosa che ho sentito dentro è stata la sensazione di una perdita _enorme_. Ho aperto gli occhi e ho visto il tuo profilo sfuggire. La persistente sensazione che mi mancasse qualcosa mi ha guidato a poco a poco verso tutti i ricordi e mi sono sforzato di trovare il pezzo mancante, _di trovare te_. Quando ti ho ritrovato nei miei pensieri, ero assolutamente _sconvolto_ : tu non c’eri nella realtà, sapevo di non averti mai visto, che non facevi sul serio parte della mia vita, eppure eri lì dentro alla mia testa e non potevo fare altro che chiudermi in quei ricordi allucinanti che avevo perché era l’unico modo per stare con te. Ho creduto sul serio di essere diventato pazzo! Ricordare anche le battaglie e la magia mi dava solo la conferma che fosse un’allucinazione, perché rendeva tutto ancora meno probabile: come potevo sapere che la magia esistesse sul serio?! Poi ho visto Andrea e ho pensato davvero che fosse stato incluso nelle mie allucinazioni perché era stato l’ultima cosa che avevo visto! Ho cercato disperatamente di ancorarmi alla realtà per uscire fuori da quelle fantasie che stavano diventando sempre più ossessive e droganti, ma non ci riuscivo!»  
«Mi dispiace…» gli disse irrazionalmente, con un groppo in gola.  
Scosse la testa. «Mi mancavi da morire e sapevo che non esistevi, mi attaccavo alla realtà e poi ci ricascavo di nuovo e ti pensavo. Poi l’altra sera ti ho visto al pub, e credo di essere morto! Eri reale, in carne ed ossa, mi sono avvicinato di corsa a te con una scusa, sperando disperatamente che mi dicessi qualcosa, perfino che mi chiamassi Etienne o che mi dicessi che eri venuto a riprendermi!»  
«Mi dispiace» gli ripeté tremando, «avevo paura di turbarti o che tu non ricordassi niente e…»  
«Ricordo _tutto_ » iniziò a piangere tremando. «Non volevo andarmene, Alex, non volevo! Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di restare e non lasciare la nuova vita che avevo con te! Non volevo, stavo per distruggere il mondo per te!»  
«Lo so».  
«Perché per me non c’era niente di più importante di noi. Ricordo anche che l’ultima cosa che mi hai detto è stata "Ti amo", quindi ti prego, _ti scongiuro_ , sono tornato da te: riprendimi!»  
«Manu…»  
«Sono passati più di due anni e non sai quanto la cosa mi uccida, non immagini nemmeno quanto mi pesi non esserci stato, perché io mi sento ancora _legato_ a te! Etienne, il Fante di Cuori, non ha cercato di realizzare un _tuo_ Sogno: ho usato i suoi poteri per realizzare il Sogno di un altro umano, _me_! Ero io, sono sempre stato io, te lo giuro! Ti prego, riprendimi con te, non lasciarmi andare anche questa volta…»  
 _Quello_ era ciò che aveva sempre sognato.  
«Non ti lascio andare» gli prese velocemente il viso fra le mani, «non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte» lo baciò subito sulla bocca e lo sentì posargli una mano dietro la testa per ricambiarlo immediatamente, con così tanto impeto che finì per farlo indietreggiare contro il muro, lo stesso muro contro cui si erano baciati per la prima volta.  
Era un’emozione che toglieva il fiato e la ragione, baciarlo di nuovo.  
«Sei ancora il mio master?» bocca e denti aggredivano labbra, mento e collo senza tregua, con un’aggressività che trasudava impazienza e possessione.  
«Non ho mai smesso di esserlo» e le mani andavano con gesti veloci e febbrili a cercare sotto i vestiti posti conosciuti per verificare se dessero ancora le sensazioni di una volta.  
«Tienimi con te, non lasciarmi andare».  
«Stavo impazzendo senza di te, non ti permetterò di andare da nessun’altra parte».  
«Legami a te per sempre, ti prego».  
«Non dovresti neanche chiedermelo» lo spinse ad allontanarsi da lui per poi farlo indietreggiare alla cieca continuando a baciarlo; entrarono in camera da letto e lo spintonò sul letto. La prima cosa che fece, mentre Manuele si perdeva a baciargli il collo e tentava di togliergli la maglia, fu cercare nel cassetto del comodino il ciondolo della Confraternita. Glielo rimise al collo mentre si baciavano. Alex gli morse la spalla stringendo il ciondolo nel pugno, quasi strattonandolo – _mio_ – e Manuele mise una mano sulla sua cercando poi la sua bocca per baciarlo.  
«Non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte, non ti lascio» ripeté a fatica mentre si spogliavano con foga, «non farò lo stesso errore due volte».  
«Mi sei mancato da morire… da morire» un gemito strozzato gli impedì momentaneamente di proseguire, «ti sto vedendo finalmente con i miei veri occhi e quasi non ci credo. È come la prima volta».  
« _Sarà_ come la prima volta».  
«Allora fammi morire».  
Se lo ricordava benissimo ogni minimo gesto che avevano fatto la prima volta, li ripeté tutti; gli baciò il petto e il ventre e fu qualcosa di vecchio e nuovo insieme, perché il suo corpo era un po’ cambiato ma era sul serio lui, e che era davvero bello lo pensò ad ogni bacio. Gli lasciò un succhiotto sull’anca, sentì una mano premere piano sulla sua testa per spingerlo più giù e dopo non ci fu cosa più bella di accontentarlo tutte le volte che gemeva "ancora", perché era felice di potergli dare tutto quello che voleva. Qualsiasi cosa per legarlo a sé per sempre, qualsiasi pur di assicurarsi la fiducia e lealtà del suo _servo_.  
Risalì il suo corpo lasciando una scia di baci, le mani di lui cercarono subito il suo viso per stringerlo e baciarlo sulla bocca; i loro corpi non smettevano di muoversi anche inconsapevolmente l’uno contro l’altro cercando in tutti i modi di ritrovarsi, incastrarsi e _fondersi_. Subito.  
Il suo Manuele era di nuovo fra le sue braccia, sotto di lui, e si sentì morire quando lo vide cercare con una mano alla cieca qualcosa in quel primo cassetto mai dimenticato.  
«Manu» lo chiamò con voce strozzata, «non c’è più niente lì, perché non ho avuto più nessuno e…» Manuele non gli fece finire la frase: gli prese una mano, gli baciò il polso e il palmo e poi si cacciò due dita in bocca.  
«Manu… non è una buona idea… per te è di nuovo la prima volta».  
«Ti ho chiesto di riprendermi» lo supplicò, baciandolo intensamente sulla bocca per farlo cedere. Non che ci fosse bisogno più di tanto.  
Affondare in lui guardandolo di nuovo negli occhi dopo così tanto tempo fu una gioia pura che non aveva mai immaginato, perché stavolta non c’era nessuna angoscia e nessuna paura di perdersi, si stavano solo legando, intrecciando con forza, e lui cercava di andare ancora più a fondo, ancora un altro po’, per arrivare a riafferrare quel cuore che Manuele gli aveva strappato dal petto portandolo via con sé e che doveva essere ancora conservato da qualche parte dentro di lui: voleva ritrovarlo, assicurarsi che fosse lì e _farlo restare_ lì. Le cose che aveva messo di sé dentro di lui le stava ritrovando tutte e si stava assicurando che stessero bene, che li unissero ancora. C’era dolore fisico e sottili fitte al cuore, unghie nelle carni e labbra morse, baci sfuggenti dati fra una spinta e l’altra e poi quel grido soffocato, quel "Ti amo" a cui stavolta riuscì a rispondere senza la dannata paura che potesse essere l’ultima volta.  
Era tornato da lui, era ancora suo e forse lo era stato da sempre.  
Crollò piano su di lui dopo l’ultima spinta che tolse aria, vita e per un attimo anche la luce ad entrambi e si lasciò stringere dalle sue braccia.  
«La verità è che sono sempre stato un codardo egoista» gli parlò sottovoce Manuele mentre lui nascondeva la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Perché dici questo?» gli mormorò a sua volta, sfiorandogli il collo e la spalla con le labbra.  
«Quando Andrea ti ha trovato non sei venuto a cercarmi perché hai saputo che stavo con una ragazza, vero?»  
Si sollevò appena da lui puntellandosi su un gomito e lo guardò negli occhi. «Sì» ammise.  
Sorrise amaro. «Ho sempre avuto paura».  
«Di cosa?»  
«Ricordi quando sono comparso e ci siamo visti la prima volta? Mi hai detto che non volevi altre stranezze nella tua vita, che ti bastava già essere additato per quello che eri… beh, io lì ti ho capito parecchio: non ho mai voluto vivere a fondo la mia bisessualità».  
«Perché?» gli accarezzò il viso come a rassicurarlo: aveva notato che l’argomento lo turbava.  
«Perché quando da ragazzino l’ho capito non ho fatto come te, non ho affrontato la mia sessualità di petto e l’ho portata avanti: ne ho avuto paura. Mi sentivo attratto in egual modo sia dalle ragazze che dai ragazzi e siccome la normalità in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere farmi piacere solo le ragazze, puntavo su quello, anche perché trovavo assurdo essere così "strano" da farmi piacere entrambe le cose. Mi sono sentito fuori dalla norma e ho sempre preferito non esternare la cosa e non avere relazioni omosessuali. Quando ti ho conosciuto, non ho potuto fare a meno di apprezzarti e ammirarti per questo, capendo in parte perché rifiutavi altre stranezze come la magia: è stato per questo che mi sei piaciuto subito».  
Gli sorrise teneramente infilando le dita fra i suoi capelli, tirandogli appena qualche ciocca. «Cosa ti ha spinto però a cedere completamente?»  
«Il poco tempo a disposizione. Non ti avrei più rivisto, non ti avrei più riavuto: ho mandato a ‘fanculo tutto perché _tu_ eri più importante e non avevo tempo da perdere» sollevò la testa per baciarlo sulla bocca. «Ci sei solo tu, adesso, nessun altro uomo, nessun’altra donna».  
A quella sottile affermazione così importante, Alex lo baciò a sua volta, a lungo.  
«Ce l’hai un’idea sul perché mai io ricordi proprio tutto?» gli chiese incuriosito.  
«Etienne ha tenuto per tutto il tempo le difese molto basse?» intuì.  
«Sì».  
«Cosa che Holger ha fatto solo per metà del tempo…» rifletté. «Tu e Andrea ricordate solo le cose che avete visto bene grazie alle difese abbassate, nel tuo caso _tutto_. Credo che faccia parte della concessione che mi hanno dato e di cui mi ha parlato Holger alla fine…»  
Manuele si accigliò. «Etienne pure una volta mi ha parlato di una concessione, mi ha detto che le carte avevano concesso qualcosa a te, perché eri il loro Padrone, non a me che ero solo l’ospite».  
Alex sorrise con aria furba e soddisfatta. «Quindi alla fine mi hanno concesso di riavere l’ospite».  
«A quanto pare, sì. La cosa ti dispiace?» fece ironico.  
«Nah» gli morse una spalla.  
«Ahia!»  
«Non avevi un treno da prendere?» gli sussurrò contro l’orecchio.  
«Mi hai messo il guinzaglio, non posso certo andare via». Lui lo mordicchiò di nuovo. «E comunque desidero sempre avere un collare».  
«Scordatelo» sbuffò.  
«Qualcosa di sobrio».  
«Zitto, o se proprio te lo regalo te ne prendo uno con le borchie!»  
Rise fragorosamente. «Mi è mancato tutto questo…»  
«Anche a me». Gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue e gli fece una promessa. «Non ci mancherà mai più».

 

Ai fornelli della cucina, Alex sorrise pensando che per la prima volta stava tornando a cucinare per entrambi.  
«Ti do una mano» sentì Manuele entrare in cucina; si voltò e lo vide con i suoi vestiti addosso, proprio come la prima volta, quando era piombato nella sua vita senza troppi complimenti e gli aveva dato un suo cambio.  
Lo guardò con una leggera ironia. «Ricordi ancora dove sono le cose qui in cucina?»  
Manuele sorrise come un bambino a cui hanno dato un nuovo gioco; si morse un labbro fissando i cassetti, pensoso, poi ne aprì uno e il suo sorriso si fece più largo. «Direi di sì, ho indovinato cosa ci fosse qui dentro. Certo che però è strano» cominciò ad aprire dei cassetti a caso, «non sono mai stato "davvero" in questa casa, però la conosco bene. Mi dovrò abituare».  
Alex voltò le spalle per tornare a cucinare, sorridendo di più in modo furbo.  
«E mi dovrò abituare di nuovo anche a qualcos’altro» aggiunse sospirando pazientemente. «Alex, smettila di sbattermi il cucchiaino dietro la testa con la telecinesi».  
«Scusa» rise e richiamò il cucchiaino a sé; l’afferrò al volo, «è stato più forte di me: sapevo che probabilmente non eri più abituato a vederti volare le cose intorno!»  
«Dovrei anche provare a non tentare più di estrarmi una spada dal palmo della mano sinistra» sospirò ironico; risero insieme. Si guardò intorno. «Torneremo a vivere insieme».  
Era un’affermazione, una cosa del tutto naturale.  
Alex sbuffò un sorriso. «Che dirai ai tuoi?»  
«Che ho finalmente incontrato l’uomo che vedevo nei miei sogni e ho deciso di vivere con lui» annunciò teatrale; Alex rise e aprì velocemente il rubinetto del lavello e lo schizzò d’acqua di proposito.  
«Bagnarmi così non è un buon inizio, sai?» rise provando a schizzarlo a sua volta, fallendo.  
«Niente più super velocità per evitarmi e uno a zero per me!» esultò ironicamente Alex. «Che farai una volta stabilito qui?» gli domandò incuriosito, riempiendosi un bicchiere d’acqua.  
«Uhm, ho sempre sognato di aprire un locale tutto mio, un giorno» gli mise con nonchalance un braccio intorno al collo, abbracciandolo da dietro; aspettò che Alex stesse bevendo. «Potrei chiamarlo _One-eyed Jack_ ».  
Ad Alex andò il sorso di traverso, tossì e lui rise divertito.  
«Bastardo…»  
Minerva entrò in cucina, annusò con aria incuriosita Manuele e poi iniziò a girare intorno a lui strusciandosi contro le sue gambe.  
«Ehi» sorrise lui prendendola in braccio, «finalmente un tuo gatto a cui sto simpatico!»  
«Abbi pietà di Anacleto» si lamentò, «era molto sensibile e sentiva che eri in qualche modo una minaccia».  
«Ah, riguardo questo» si fece falsamente serio, «ti annuncio che questa volta non ho intenzione di distruggere il mondo, quindi potresti non uccidermi? Te ne sarei immensamente grato».  
Per tutta risposta, Alex gli sbatté di nuovo il cucchiaino contro la testa con la telecinesi.  
«Ahia, scherzavo! Per quanto tempo ancora sarai il Red Jester? Non ho più la biblioteca mentale di Etienne da consultare, quando voglio sapere cose del genere…»  
«Lo sarò fino a quando non comincerà la Verifica dei Quadri, ma francamente non ho idea a che generazione siano arrivati… dovrei chiedere all’Associazione Stregonesca. Potrei restare l’attuale Red Jester ancora per qualche anno così come per il resto della mia vita, non ne ho idea. Il titolo che mi resterà per sempre è quello di Jolly Rosso, ovvero colui che non solo ha catturato le carte di un seme rosso, ma può usarle tutte, perché anche dopo l’inizio della Verifica dei Quadri – se mai avverrà mentre sarò in vita – manterrò il mio potere sulle Carte dei Cuori, che però non è ereditabile».  
«I Rouges che verranno dopo di te erediteranno solo il cofanetto che attenderà altre sette generazioni per aprirsi, quindi?»  
«Sì» guardò accigliato il ciondolo che gli pendeva dal collo, «e tu in quanto compagno del Jolly Rosso hai appena ereditato parecchie rogne: stai attento e non lasciare mai quell’amuleto, ti proteggerà da possibili attacchi da parte di spiriti maligni… Credo che Etienne e Holger abbiano lasciato una traccia della loro magia su te e Andrea proprio per proteggervi…»  
«Me la caverò» annuì convinto.  
«La cosa non mi rassicura, considerando che non hai più dei super poteri».  
«Allora vuol dire che me la farò sotto».  
Alex sbuffò una risata. «Mi sa che stavolta dovrò essere io a darti qualche lezione di autodifesa» l’osservò rimettere Minerva a terra.  
«I conigli come stanno?» gli chiese all’improvviso, come se si fosse ricordato di loro solo in quel momento.  
Rise. «Benone! Vieni, te li faccio vedere!» lo prese per mano e lo portò nel cortile sul retro.  
Manuele si accovacciò davanti alla gabbia e sorrise intenerito davanti ai musetti degli animaletti. «Vedo che hanno fatto altre cucciolate: ce ne sono di nuovi!»  
«Già» s’inginocchiò al suo fianco, «ma stavolta me ne sono occupato io, e come vedi sono ancora vivi!» risero insieme. Poi si avvicinò a lui e gli annusò in modo volutamente buffo il collo. «Fumi» affermò con un piccolo sorriso, «dovrò abituarmi anch’io a qualcosa: a sentirti quest’odore addosso».  
«Non è stato facile nascondertelo, sai? È un vizio umano, ti avrei insospettito…»  
«Oh sì, perché tu sei veramente bravo a nascondere le cose» annuì teatrale, «come _quel_ libro, per esempio».  
«Ehi, me l’ha chiesto Etienne di nasconderlo!» protestò.  
«Ed è stato pure lui a proporti di metterlo sotto il letto?»  
«No» rise scuotendo la testa. «Come l’hai trovato alla fine?» s’incuriosì.  
«Ho minacciato il fato facendo una scena da drama queen». Manuele rise di più. «Davvero! Dovresti prendermi molto più sul serio, sai?»  
«Io ti prendo _sempre_ molto sul serio…» ribatté con un sorrisetto furbo avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo sulla bocca, ma in quel momento Alex vide una cosa alle sue spalle e lo fermò mettendogli una mano sulle labbra.  
«Aspetta» fece leva sulle ginocchia, si rialzò e andò a prendere un paio di cesoie; Manuele l’osservò incuriosito e perplesso.  
Alex si avvicinò al roseto dei Rouges che c’era alle spalle di Manuele e tagliò una rosa; lui intuì le sue intenzioni e sorrise con un pizzico d’imbarazzo rialzandosi da terra, mettendosi di fronte a lui.  
«Davanti alle rose rosse che testimoniano le mie origini e a quale stirpe appartengo» gli mormorò porgendogli la rosa, «nonostante le nostre diversità perché tu non sei uno stregone, io affermo solennemente di essere pronto ad accoglierti».  
Manuele prese la rosa fra le dita e lo guardò intensamente. «E io sono pronto ad accogliere te».  
Avvicinò le labbra alla sue sorridendo in modo furbo. «Tieniti pronto anche a sopportarmi parecchio. E per molto» e lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo.  
Il mondo si apriva lì, sbocciando come una rosa nonostante il prossimo inverno.  


  
_Dieci anni dopo._   


  


Alex rientrò stancamente a casa e posò le chiavi sul tavolino basso all’ingresso.  
«Sono tornato» annunciò, per poi capire che c’era uno strano silenzio, nonostante sentisse bene le loro tracce magiche.  
Insospettito, si guardò bene intorno sorridendo: gli stavano preparando una sorta di scherzo, per caso?  
Poi finalmente vide il particolare _strano_. Sul tavolino basso davanti al divano, c’era posato un vaso pieno di fiori colorati su cui volano delle farfalle quantomeno bizzarre: splendevano al sole, erano trasparenti ed erano _fatte d’acqua_.  
«Se n’è accorto!» esultò a bassa voce una bambina nascosta.  
«Ssssh, vediamo che farà papà adesso!» le mormorò la voce di un adulto che conosceva bene.  
Alex si morse un labbro sorridendo commosso, si avvicinò al vaso e proprio quando stava per osservare da più vicino le farfalle… l’incantesimo di ruppe di colpo, l’acqua perse forma e cadde a terra _sopra il tappeto_.  
«Ops!» fece la vocina da bambina.  
Si girò alla sua destra e vide acquattati dietro un angolo una bimba con i codini biondi e gli occhi azzurri che teneva stretto a sé il vecchio Bianconiglio di peluche che gli aveva dato il Nove di Cuori, più Manuele, che sorrideva commosso quanto lui con un bicchiere vuoto in mano.  
«In teoria» gli disse Manuele rialzandosi e mettendo di più in mostra il bicchiere, «l’acqua proveniva da qui e doveva tornare qui…»  
La bambina si alzò da terra e corse da lui seguita da Minerva, festosa; le mancava un incisivo. «Papà, papà! L’hai visto, però? Ho fatto delle farfalle! Sto imparando di più a gestire la _magia dell’Acqua_!»  
« _I poteri sull’Acqua_ , Adele» la corresse prendendola in braccio e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Presto sarai brava a sfruttarli quanto tua cugina Marzia è brava a sfruttare i suoi di doni».  
«Sì, però Marzia non può dirlo alla sua mamma» sorrise pestifera, «io invece ne posso parlare con i miei papà!»  
«Non può dirlo a zia Enrica perché altrimenti le viene un infarto, e faresti bene a tenere la bocca cucita anche tu con lei» la rimproverò bonariamente rimettendola a terra, «vai a lavarti le mani, su!» Lei corse in bagno e Minerva la seguì a ruota.  
Nonostante la storia del "toro da monta" che aveva sempre messo su Nina, non c’era giorno in cui non guardasse Adele dicendosi che alla fine aveva fatto bene a chiedere aiuto all’Associazione Stregonesca per trovare una donatrice.  
Manuele si avvicinò a lui sospirando malinconico. «Si sta facendo sempre più grande, eh?»  
«Già. Hai controllato se ha già un fidanzatino».  
«Sì: non ce l’ha ancora. Almeno per questa settimana possiamo stare tranquilli».  
«Io preferirei stare tranquillo fino ai suoi diciotto anni» ironizzò teatrale. «E so già che Marzia sarà un pessimo esempio per lei, in quanto a ragazzi, se come penso io ha preso da mia sorella!»  
«Sei sempre così positivo» lo prese in giro. «A proposito di cose che fanno innervosire… oggi le carte l’hanno rifatto di nuovo: sono uscite dal cofanetto e si sono messe a _ballare_ intorno ad Adele facendo poi dei castelli come piacciono a lei».  
Alex non riuscì a trattenere un discreto divertimento. «Manu, le carte sentono che è mia figlia e tendono a starle intorno attratte dal suo sangue, ma non devi preoccuparti, non le faranno mai del male né tantomeno lei potrà mai usarle accidentalmente: non erediterà mai il loro potere, solo io posso usarle».  
«Lo so, ma essere l’unico "babbano"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita, «della famiglia certi momenti mi provoca ansia! Non mi piace vedere nostra figlia con quelle carte intorno, non potresti chiudere il cofanetto a chiave, quando non le porti con te?»  
«E dai, sii paziente, mi dispiace tenerle chiuse a chiave! Le consulterò e chiederò loro la cortesia di non farlo più, ok?» provò a rabbonirlo con un sorriso.  
«Se lo faranno di nuovo, sarò _io_ a disegnare sopra di loro un paio di corna con un pennarello indelebile, ed Etienne sarà la mia prima vittima, visto che a quanto pare ogni volta è lui a guidare tutte le altre carte!» l’avvisò. «E vedessi com’è contento e come ballonzola!»  
«È solo perché è il più curioso di tutti…» lo scusò.  
«Vorrei vedere te al posto mio…»  
Adele tornò da loro con Minerva che si strusciava addosso a lei e al peluche. «Che succede?»  
Alex sorrise divertito. «Nulla di che, papà Manuele è geloso perché io e te abbiamo la magia e lui niente» prese in giro l’altro.  
La piccola scoppiò a ridere e cominciò a cantilenare per prenderlo in giro a sua volta. «Papà-Manuele-è-geloso! Papà-Manuele-è-geloso!»  
Lui finse di offendersi. «Piccola peste!» fece per acchiapparla; lei scappò via ridendo con il famiglio alle calcagna.  
Alex li guardò divertito e poi andò nel vecchio studio del nonno, deciso a chiedere alle carte di non mettere più alla prova i nervi di Manuele: lui ricordava tutti i Battle Ring e le sfide e non avendo più la magia dalla sua era spaventato da cosa mai potessero fare le carte in assenza di Alex senza che lui avesse dei mezzi per fermarle, non riuscendo irrazionalmente a fidarsi del fatto che senza il Jolly Rosso fossero innocue. Essendoci però di mezzo la bambina, Alex effettivamente non riusciva a dargli torto: la volontà di proteggere un figlio poteva rendere apprensivi e irrazionali.  
Era quasi giunto ad un passo dalla scrivania, quando vide il cofanetto iniziare a muoversi quasi saltellando: le carte volevano parlargli con urgenza.  
Allarmato, alzò velocemente il coperchio e loro presero a girargli vorticosamente intorno, fino a quando non si decisero a prendere una forma: si schierano sospese a mezz’aria formando una J di fronte a lui – J di Jester – e dopo, lentamente, lasciarono la forma presa posandosi una per una sul palmo della sua mano, come se la J si _sciogliesse_.  
Alex sorrise e strinse le carte mordendosi un labbro.  
«Che succede?» si voltò e vide Manuele guardarlo perplesso dalla soglia della porta, proprio come parecchi anni prima.  
«Buone notizie» sorrise ironico. «Non sono più l’attuale Red Jester: la Verifica dei Quadri è appena iniziata».  


  


  


 

Cari amici,  
qui è, per l’ultima volta, il vostro Leopold a parlarvi.  
Non siate tristi per questa fine, anche perché i personaggi di questa storia non lo sono affatto.  
Io adesso mi sto congedando, è vero, ma spero che quello che vi ho raccontato resti in qualche modo con voi.  
Spero di avervi regalato un sorriso quando ne avevate bisogno, o una lacrima di sfogo quando nella vostra vita di tutti i giorni qualcosa non andava. Spero di avervi fatto compagnia, spero che non sia stato solo il Red Jester a riflettere di battaglia in battaglia.  
Spero che questa fine venga salutata da voi con affetto. Spero di non avervi mai annoiato, o almeno di non averlo fatto troppo, e se così fosse vi chiedo umilmente perdono.  
Spero che questo mio lungo canto diventi col tempo per voi il ricordo di qualcosa di piacevole.  
Spero anche che un giorno voi abbiate storie belle da raccontare e il piacere di condividerle, e che lo facciate sempre con l’umiltà di chi sa che prima di essere un narratore è uno spettatore.  
Spero che le storie altrui vi regalino sempre dei sogni – o almeno il più delle volte – e che questo addio in questo mio ultimo canto sia pieno della consapevolezza che questa storia è soltanto un libro fra tanti appena chiuso: nuove storie aspettano me e voi, forse non sarò io a raccontarvi la prossima storia, forse non ci rincontreremo mai, ma sappiate che di storie ce ne sono ancora tantissime da leggere e da raccontare.  
Non dimenticate mai l’importanza delle storie: aiutano a vivere leggeri.  
Con un’ultima strimpellata, seduto su una gradinata immaginaria con la mia fida chitarra acustica in mano, io chiudo qui questa storia, calo il sipario e lascio a voi tutto il resto, tutto quello che vorrete a seguito immaginare.  
Profondamente vostro,  
Leopold.  


  
**FINE**   


  
**12/08/1912**   



End file.
